Everything Changes
by Kameko Sakka
Summary: Change. A part of our daily lives. We can't avoid it. Some changes are good but others cause you to go mad... Sequel to A New Face. *Discontinued, might delete and republish later. Until I decide I will leave what I do have up.*
1. Things Change part 1

**Well here is the sequel to my story "A New Face". (So you might want to read that story first but don't worry it is only 14 chapters and most of them are pretty short.)**

**Raph: and boring.**

**Okay i would like to see you do better!**

**Mikey: Didn't i already tell you, he can't read!**

**Raph: as soon as i get down from here i am going to make you eat those words!**

**Mikey: Please! Like she will let you down!**

**Okay, while those two are fighting i am going to tell you a bit about this story! Okay, well it takes place about eight years after the end of A New Face so both Carmen and Rachael have grown up. Also everyone now has their weapons so yay! Other than that i really don't have much to tell you! So I hope that you will like it!**

**Don: She owns nothing**

* * *

****

_Everything Changes_

"My children we will now begin our training session." Splinter told the six teenagers.

"Yes Sensei." all six of them replied.

The first one to get up is Rachael. Now at the age of fourteen her blonde hair has grown so now it reaches her middle back. She is now five feet tall and has started to mature physically. As she gets up she picks up her twin tessen, a metal fan that she was given about four years ago.

The last one to rise is Carmen. She too has grown much physically, her milk chocolate brown hair now just reaches a bit below her shoulders, she now stands at five feet and four inches, and she wields the kusari-gama, a two-foot pole with a curved blade at one end and a chain at the other.

Splinter sits down on the floor with a candle in his hand and he lights it up as the lights are turned off.

"Remember to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" Splinter says as he tosses the candle in the air and catches it.

Donatello is the first one to try. He leaps past Splinter but misses the candle and then crashes into the wall.

"Too noisy Donatello." Splinter says.

Now Carmen gives it a shot, she runs past Splinter while he is talking and tries to cut the top part of the candle off. She misses and stops about ten feet away from Splinter, next to Mikey.

"Work on your aim Carmen."

Now Mikey tries, he is spinning his nunchakus and tries to knock the candle out of Splinter's hand. He too misses and he goes crashing into Don.

"Whoa." Mikey said as he fell.

"Hey!" Donnie said.

'_Oh poor Donnie! I feel sorry for him, Mikey landing on you is NOT fun.' _Rachael thinks to herself.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." Splinter says.

Now Raphael is going to try. He leaps over Splinter but he misses because Splinter ducked and lands on his feet. Splinter now is moving to his side, figuring out what Raphael is going to do next. Raph twirls his sais and goes charging for Splinter. As he is going past the elderly rat he is tripped by Splinter's walking stick and lands on Mikey and Donnie.

The three turtles grumble.

"Poor choice Raphael." Splinter tells the hothead.

This time it is Rachael that will try. She opens her two fans and runs to Splinter. She tries to blow the flame out with her fan, the flame flickers a bit but does not go out. She stops and turns around to look at options. Then she tries to charge again but something interrupts her…

Leonardo now lands from his position over Splinter. As he falls he takes out his katana and cuts the top of the candle off. Once he lands he blows out the flame.

'_Come on! I was soo close to getting that!' _Rachael thinks.

'_Show-off.' _Carmen thinks.

Now the lights have turned back on.

"Well done Leonardo." Splinter tells the eldest of the six as Leo tosses the candle up and down and everyone else gets up.

"Teacher's pet." Raph hisses.

"Ninja drop-out." Leo replies as he throws the candle to Raph.

"OOOOOO!!" both Donnie and Mikey say in unison as Raph squishes the candle into nothing.

'_Here we go again.' _Rachael thinks.

'_Those two are so childish!' _Carmen thinks.

Then Raph and Leo stare each other down for one brief moment before Splinter breaks the two of them up before it gets really ugly.

"My children," he sighs, "my children. If you are to become true ninja you must work harder." He says as the six teens sit down on the floor. "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you."

'_Come on not the don't-go-to-the-surface-cuz-its-dangerous lecture. I get it already.' _Carmen thinks.

Rachael glances over at Mikey who is sitting to her right and looking at a fly that is flying around him.

'_What are you doing Mike? You know that Splinter will kill you if he sees that you are not paying attention.' _Rachael thinks.

"You four are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive you must master these skills I teach you. Ninja powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world." Splinter says as he looks at the four turtles."

'_Wait, he said four, there are six of us.' _Rachael thinks.

She raises her hand.

"Yes my daughter?" Splinter asks the blonde.

"You said the four of you. Don't you mean six, I mean there are six of us here." the fan wielder asks her teacher.

"Yes I am aware that I said six." Splinter says as he is glances at Rachael and Carmen. "But the two of you will be accepted in the outside world. You are not different to them." Splinter replies.

"Oh."

Then Splinter nods as Mikey tries to catch the fly. Then as Splinter looks at the orange-clad turtle everything starts shaking around them.

"What's goin' on her." Carmen says.

"Whoa! Earthquake!" Mikey says.

"In New York, possible but not likely." Don replies and then jumps back to dodge part of the ceiling that was falling down.

Just then all of these metal things started to chew their way through the walls and cause the wall to collapse.

"What are those things?" Carmen asks as she pulls out her kusari-gama.

"New York City cockroaches." Mikey replies while scratching his head.

"Nope these are too small." Carmen says.

"That is true enough." Rachael replies as she opens her fans.

"Whatever they are they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph says as he charges for the group of machines and kicks one across the lair.

It now becomes a full-on battle. The seven of them all run to destroy some of these things. Rachael goes off to the left and starts cutting up a bunch of them up. Carmen on the other hand goes straight down the middle ands hits various ones with her chain and cuts the others with her knife. Everyone else is also fighting these strange 'guests' and during the fight Rachael makes her way over to help Master Splinter fight off these, well, things.

Then everyone could hear Leo shout something.

"We have to help Master Splinter, come on."

'_Well duh we should help him! Wonder why he didn't think of it sooner.' _Rachael thinks as she cuts the head off of the twentieth machine so far.

While Rachael is helping Master Splinter Carmen is fighting all of the machines that are trying to attack everyone from behind. Then before anyone can realize what is happening the roof collapses right on top of Rachael and Master Splinter. Leo had to go and pull Raph out of the way so he wouldn't become a pancake.

"Look out!" Leo shouts as he is pulling Raph away from the falling ceiling.

After Leo gets Raph out of the way Carmen notices that Rachael was over at the collapse.

Before she can say anything though, everyone has already gone over to see if they could get over to help Splinter and Rachael but once she gets there it becomes clear that there is no way to get over there to help them.

"Master Splinter, Master Splinter." Leo says as he is trying to pull away some of the ruble.

Once Carmen gets over there all of her fears were confirmed by one noise from the blue-clad turtle, a cry of helplessness.

"NO!"

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter i hope that you liked it.**

**Mikey: Why did you cut off just when it was getting good!**

**It is called a climax. That way some people might come back to see what happens.**

**Mikey: oh! i get it!**

**Yep.**

**Raph: LET ME DOWN!!**

**Nope.**

**Raph: *growls***

**Heheh.**

**Don: The author would very much enjoy it if you would be so kind to review.**

**Raph: GET ME DOWN!**

* * *


	2. Things Change part 2

**Well here is chapter two!**

**Mikey: this looks a lot longer than your other ones!**

**Yeah well since i am basing this off of the TV show it helps to give me a better idea when i am writing everything down. **

**Don: so you do things better when you have a visual?**

**Guess that you can say that.**

**Don: where is Raph?**

***lights goes off in my mind* oh yeah that remindes me! *gose to a locked room and unlocks the door***

**Don: you put him in there?**

**Yeah what's the big deal with that?**

**Mikey: nothing at all! heheh.**

***grabs stick* just give me a second**

**Don: what are you doing?**

**watch *pokes Raph with stick***

**Raph: OW hey i was sleepin! What was that for!**

***smiles* that is from Jesus Luvs Everyone!**

**Mikey: *grabs another stick and pokes Raph* this is fun!**

**Raph: stop it!**

**Leo: she owns nothing**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

After a few minutes of just staring into nothing she heard Raph in the background crushing one of the machines with his foot and put his sais in his belt.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they were," Raph said as he kicked one, "they're junk now."

"Guys, Splinter, we have to find Splinter and Rachael." said the leader. "Master Splinter, can you hear me?!" he paused. "Donatello any way to-" the blue clad turtle looked over at Don, "What are you doing?"

"Shell cell. I'm trying to call Master Splinter, I hope."

"Hope this works." Carmen mumbled under her breath.

After a few moments Carmen could hear Splinter on the other end of the line and it seemed that he was having trouble with the shell cell.

"Hmm. Which button do you press to answer this thing?" Splinter said as he was pushing various buttons.

"Oh, thank god!" Carmen sighed.

"Hello."

"Master Splinter, are you alright?" the blue clad turtle said as he grabbed the phone from Don.

"Hello!"

"Master Splinter?"

"Stupid device!"

Carmen couldn't help but laugh at her father's actions.

"You don't have to press any buttons, you already answered it."

"Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are they managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me and Rachael at the old drainage junction, at South Point." Splinter said as Raph pushed Mikey off to the side.

"Ow!" Carmen heard Mikey say.

"Also Master."

"Yes my son."

"Rachael, is she-"

"She is just fine Leonardo."

"Where are we going?" Carmen heard Rachael say at the other end of the line.

"We will be meeting Carmen and your brothers at the drainage junction." Splinter replied.

'_Thank god that Rachael is fine!'_

"If we take the south conduit it will intersect with the old drainage tunnel." Don said as he was looking at a map.

"We'll meet you there Sensei." Leo said.

Mikey then walked up to the group, "What'd he say, what'd say? Did he mention me?"

Carmen then pushed Mikey again.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You're being annoying."

"Hey!"

"Funny CJ really funny." Raph said.

"I think it was." Carmen replied.

* * *

After Mikey got back on his feet he started saying good-bye to everything.

"Good-bye broken pipe, good-bye grungy pay-phone, good-bye dented manhole cover, good-bye home sweet home."

"Hello cruel world! Come on!" Raph said as he pulled the orange clad turtle by his bandana.

Carmen shook her head and proceeded to follow her brothers.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Leo said as they were leaving there demolished home.

"These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in."

Everyone stopped.

"What's goin on?" Carmen asked.

"You were saying." the hothead said.

Then Carmen looked ahead and saw that the roof DID cave in.

"Oh."

"Can't go forward, can't go back." Leo said.

"Looks like we go up." Raph said as he started to make his way to a ladder.

"Yeah! Topside!" Carmen said.

Leo glared at her before turning to Raph, "Hitting the surface is a bad idea."

"We've got no other way to go Leo." Don said

"Fine, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what Sensei said, it's dangerous for us to be seen let alone captured. We have to say out of sight."

"Come on I think that any of us could remember that! How many times have we heard that?" Carmen said.

"Um…. 43256 times." Mikey said.

"That was a rhetorical question idiot!" Carmen said as she punched Mikey in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"See, now just follow my lead." Raph said as he started to climb up the ladder.

After Raph went up next was Leo and then it was Mikey, then Don, and finally Carmen. After Raph climbed out of the sewer Carmen could tell that Leo was being overly cautious and looking around for 500 freakin' minutes before he would even leave the sewers.

"Come on Leo, the rest of us would like to get up there in the next day or so!" Carmen snarled at Leo.

Before finally going out Leo glared at Carmen it was the I-am-just-trying-to-keep-all-of-us-safe look glare.

"Yeah, yeah, just go up."

"Shh. Guys!" Leo said as he ducked.

'_What is it now? Just go up, dang it Leo!'_

Then after Leo finally got out everyone else got out in under a minute flat. After Carmen got out she noticed that Raph was doing a ton of flips to get across the street. Then he had to hide behind a car to avoid being seen by them. Guess where they parked, right on top of the manhole cover.

'_Aw come on!'_

Once everyone else got across the street Carmen could see that Raph kicked the truck.

'_Idiot!'_

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Leo said.

"Yeah, I don't think that they heard you over in Joysey." Mikey teased.

"Give me a hand!" Raph said.

Mikey then moved his hands to make it look like he was going to clap.

"Don't even think about it Mikey." Raph said.

"Idiot!" Carmen said as she went to help Raph push the truck.

Once both of them got to the back of the truck Carmen could hear that someone was coming.

"Raph, come on, hurry." Leo said.

Since the two of them didn't have enough time to get around the truck they both jumped into the back and hid on the roof of the truck.

"Eww! You smell man!" Carmen said, "Don't ya know what a shower is!"

"Can it!" Raph sneered.

"Whatever."

"Did you see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash! Sheep men, sheep to be fleeced by us wolves."

'_God damn it! Purple Dragons! Why them!'_

Then the Dragons threw some bags into the back of the truck and closed the doors. For what seemed like forever Carmen and Raph were both stuck in the back of that truck. Once they stopped both of them dropped from the ceiling. After Carmen stood up she heard a huge bang against the door and when she looked out one of the windows she saw a Purple Dragon slouched by the door.

"Nice." Carmen said.

"Nice work Mikey." Leo said.

"It's a ninja thing." Mikey replied while shrugging.

"Now let's get Raph and Carmen out of there." Leo said as Raph was banging on the door.

"What is your problem man?" Carmen asked the turtle in red but she got no answer. "Whatever. You know cuz it's so cool to ignore someone." Carmen said with an irritated tone.

While Don was working on unlocking the door Mikey had decided that it would be fun to tease Raph.

"Hurry up! Let me out of here!" Raph screamed.

"God! Do you want to wake up the entire town." Carmen screamed at Raph. Raph wasn't paying attention to Carmen though, he was paying attention to Mikey.

"What's that Raphael you've got to speak up, dude. I can't hear you!"

Raph then responded by kicking the door, which caused Mikey to jump.

"Okay, I heard that." Mikey said.

"I'm trying to work here." Don said.

'_Yes please hurry up! I really don't want to be in here much longer ya know!'_

Once Don had unlocked the door Raph decided to run out and tackle Mikey into the ground.

"Hey Raph welcome back bro. Hey!" Mikey said as Raph tackled him.

"What a hothead." Leo said.

"Pfft! You can say that again." Carmen said as she started to get down with the help of Don, "You know that I can get down on my own right Donnie."

Don looked at her, "I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Remember when-"

"Okay I get it there is no need to remind me of that. Sides it was like six years ago!" Carmen replied.

Don laughed.

"Hardy, har. Very funny."

After Don was done helping Carmen get back on the ground they noticed that they were surrounded.

"Raph." Don said.

"We don't have time for this." Leo continued as the three of them were pulling out their weapons.

"And why not?" Raph asked.

"Because we're not alone." Mikey said as Raph let him go.

Once Carmen looked at who was surrounding them she noticed they were Purple Dragons.

"Look at the freaks!"

"What's with the dewby costumes."

"This ain't Halloween."

"You're goin down freaks! Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!"

Carmen laughed, "This is goin' to be fun." She said as she pulled out her kusari, "Bring on the party!"

It took the five of them about two minutes to beat up all of the Dragons.

"Let's get out of here!" on screamed.

"I'm with you!" another one screamed as they all ran away.

"We so rock!" Carmen said.

"Give me some green." Mikey said as he and Raph high-fived.

"Well that was easier than expected." Don said.

"I hope there are more of those guys, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Then Carmen looked up and gasped.

"What is it Carmen?" Mikey asked as he looked up, "Oh, well it looks like you got your wish Raphy-boy."

"Are those guys, ninjas?" Leo asked.

"Well they're certainly ninja-esk." Mikey said as a ton of the ninjas surrounded them.

"I am so going to enjoy this." Raph said.

"Be ready for anything." Leo said.

"Of course." Carmen said as she charged head-on into the swarm of ninjas.

* * *

After Rachael got up she and Master Splinter started to head for the drainage junction but when they got there they both noticed that everyone else had not made it there yet.

"Well we're here! But where is everyone else?" Rachael said.

"I don't know my daughter but your siblings better be here shortly." Splinter replied.

"Yeah, but I think that they should have gotten here by now." Rachael paused, "Maybe something happened and they had to take the long way."

"That could be very true."

Just then the floor beneath them started to crack and then those machines popped out of the holes that were created in the floor.

"Crap, not this again!" Rachael said as she opened her fans.

Then one of the machines decided to grab Splinter's robe but Rachael took one of her fans and cut it up. Then when the other machines started gaining up on the two of them it took her and Splinter about one minute to eliminate them.

"Piece of pie!" Rachael said.

Just then the floor started cracking more and then two seconds later both Rachael and Master Splinter were falling down along with the floor.

'_Aw crap!'_

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Rachael screamed on the way down.

Once she landed and got on her feet her and Splinter started to walk. A couple of minutes later they saw a huge chamber.

"Wow! This is soo cool!" Rachael said.

Splinter just nodded and smiled. "Come," he said, "We must return back to the drainage junction to meet up with your sibilings."

"Yes Master." Rachael said as she followed Splinter.

* * *

After a few minutes of fighting Carmen relized that there was no possible way that they could win.

'_Crap! What are we gonna do now?'_

"How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" Raph said.

"Yeah, they just keep coming." Mikey replied.

"Time to switch to plan B, Donatello." Leo said.

"Almost there Leo," Don said.

Then after a spark Don got into the truck and said, "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here."

"Shot-gun! I get shot-gun!" Carmen said as she ran to the other side while having to punch a couple of the ninjas on the way.

Once she got in the seat Don pushed on the gas and then they were off, crashing all the way.

"Whoa! Nice driving Don! For a turtle with no license!" Mikey said.

"Hey, do you want pretty or do you want effective." Don said.

Carmen's face glowed, "Oh! I can provide effective!" she said while bouncing up and down.

Don looked at her and said, "Not a chance."

"You're no fun!" Carmen said.

"Hey, I want to be able to get out of this alive!"

"Fine. You win, but just this once!"

"I've got ta tell ya. This has been one mondo bizarro day. First, all of those metal robot things under ground. And what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City besides us. It's just not right." Mikey said as he fell to the ground.

"Talk about not right, check this out." Raph said as he dumped the bags and inside those bags was a ton of money!

"Show me the money baby! Wahoo!" Mikey cheered.

"This isn't finder's keeper's Mikey." Leo said as he took the money away from Mikey.

"Awww!" both Mikey and Carmen groaned.

When Don drove past a police car Leo threw the money on top of the car saying, "Take care of this money, will you guys." Then Don drove off.

"I don't see why we couldn't have kept a bit of that money. I mean he wouldn't miss it." Carmen said.

"CJ, ya know that wouldn't be right." Raph said.

"I know but still."

* * *

A few minutes after Rachael and Master Splinter got back to the junction Rachael heard something.

"Master, they're back." she said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it appears so." Splinter replied.

Once the truck stopped everyone came out and started running towards Rachael and Splinter.

"Rach you're alright!" Carmen said as she ran over to Rachael.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be!" Rachael replied with a smile on her face.

Carmen smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too my children." Splinter said.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo said.

"Yes, yes there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo but first, I wish to take you all home."

"Home?" Mikey said with a confused expression.

"We've got no home. Those robots trashed our pad. Remember Sensei?" Raph said.

"Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my children." Splinter said as he jumped down the hole.

Rachael laughed.

"Is there something you know that we don't Rach?" Mikey asked Rachael.

"I'm not gonna tell you. Just come on." Rachael said as she followed Master Splinter.

"Okay." Carmen said as she dived into the hole.

"Whoa! Wicked slide!" Mikey said as he reached the end of the tunnel.

"No offense Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so, great." Mikey said once he caught up to Splinter.

"Look with your heart Michelangelo and not your eyes." Splinter said.

"Um, okay."

"And walk this way."

Then Mikey started to walk like Splinter but Don hit him with his bo staff.

"Ow!" Mikey said.

Carmen laughed, "Hilarious!"

Once everyone got there Rachael could tell that everyone liked it just from the looks on their faces.

"Whoa! This is beyond awesome!" Mikey said.

"I could really tune this space up!" Don said as everyone began to explore around their new home.

Mikey jumped to the upper level and went to a room and said, "This room here, mine," then he jumped to where Donnie was standing and said, "and where you're standing also mine!"

"You see my children change is good." Splinter said.

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter." Leo said.

"Good. Then let's see you six clean up for a change this chamber is filthy."

"Aw man." Rachael groaned.

"Come on let's get to work." Carmen said.

* * *

**There is chapter two! I hoped that you all liked it!**

**Leo: where is Raph and Mikey**

**Raph is hanging from the ceiling and Mikey is poking him.**

**Don: are you ever going to let him down.**

**I will, before I'm done with this story.**

**Don: how much longer will that be?**

**I don't know a few months!**

**Raph: What?!?**

**Mikey: please review! *goes to poke Raph***

**Casey: also get my bud Raph down!**

**Where did you come from?**

**Casey: oops!**

**Don: again please review.**


	3. A Better Mouse Trap

**Don: the author would like me to thank everyone who has review for being so kind as to take some time out of their day to make comments on her story. So thank you Jesus Luvs Everyone for reviewing on the last tow chapters.**

**Leo: she doesn't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

_**Everything Changes**_

"No, no, no." Rachael mumbles in her sleep.

_Fire_

_Death_

_Betrayal_

_Darkness_

"NO." Rachael says as she wakes up.

'_It was that dream again.' _Rachael thinks, _'Why am I still having these?'_

Even after Rachael and Carmen started to stay with the turtles she has still been having all of those nightmares about awful things happening to her and her family. She just had never been able to figure them out.

"Wonder if anyone else is up?" Rachael asked herself as she got dressed for today.

Once Rachael got down to the lower level of their new home she noticed that Mikey was stacking the TVs on top of each other, Splinter was sowing up a practice dummy, Don was working on something from the ceiling, and it seemed that everyone else is out.

"What's the matter Mikey? Can't decide what to watch." Don says as he lowers himself to the ground.

"I need more power captain. The turtle cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential." Mikey said as he plugged something in. When he turned on the TV there was a huge flash of light that almost blinded Rachael.

"Aw." Mikey whined.

"Jeeze Mikey are you trying to blind me?" Rachael said jokingly.

"Did you sleep well my daughter?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, very well I might add." Rachael replied.

"Turtle cave? That is so lame." Don said as he walked over.

"What would you call our new digs the shell-ture."

"How about the sewer of solitude?"

"Terbium station?"

"The school for gifted reptiles?"

"The hall of nin-justice?"

Splinter coughed and Don and Mikey looked over at him.

"We will call this place, home." Splinter said.

"Mm, catchy." Mikey said as Don nodded.

"Now what is keeping Leonard, Raphael, and Carmen?" Splinter asked the two turtles.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Mikey said.

"And with the way the sewer slider is performing, they should be back in no time." Don said.

As Rachael walked over to Don she asked, "Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing with that?"

"I think that if I could put one together we could figure out where they are coming from."

"Oh. Just don't get yourself into trouble, kay?"

Don looked at her, "You don't have to worry about me. It's everyone else you should worry about."

"Sure." Rachael said as she left.

* * *

"Our home, for fifteen years and this is all that is left." Leo said as he was carrying a glass jar to the slider.

"When I find out who built those home-wreakin' robo rochaes." Raph said as he punched a support beam.

"Come on Raph, don't wanna trash this place more than it is." Carmen told Raph.

"Fine, I'm comin' CJ." Raph said as he walked to the slider.

Raph got into the driver's seat, Leo was sitting on Mike's surfboard, and Carmen got shotgun.

"Now remember Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet, so take it nice and SLOW!" Leo said as Raph sped up, "Whoa!"

"Aw come on Leo slow is so not cool!" Carmen yelled.

"I would call this a successful field test, wouldn't you?" Raph yelled over the engine.

"Wahoo!" everyone screamed.

Then after few moments of sliding through the sewers, Carmen and everyone else got back to the lair, and thankfully in one piece.

"Hey good news Mikey your DVD collection survived!" Leo said as he threw the box of DVDs toward Mikey.

"They survived! Yes!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Hey Rach!" Carmen yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Here!" Carmen said as she threw a box towards Rachael.

"You're kidding me they survived!"

"Yep, all present and accounted for!"

In the box were all of Rachael's CD's, extra fans, video games, white mask, and her notebooks.

'_Sweetness!' _Rachael thought.

As Mikey turned on the TV he saw that there was a news broadcast on. Just as fast as Mikey turned it on he decided to yawn at it. He was going to change the channel but something prevented him.

"Hey I want to see this." both Rachael and Don said at the same time.

"_Founder and CEO, Dr. Baxter Stockman, was on hand when he availed his latest innovation." _A news reporter said.

"_A wise man once said 'build a better mouse-trap and the world will beat a path to your door'. Well I say let the path beating begin. For I Doctor Baxter Stockman have designed the solution to the city's ever growing rat problem. Ladies and gentlemen I give you the ultimate expression of rodent extermination technology, the Stocktronics Mouser." _Stockman proclaimed.

"What th-that it…." Rachael stuttered.

"Those machines!" Carmen finished.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Don said.

"Yeah, and what's up with those glasses. Dork-city." Mikey said.

Raph then charged toward the TVs and stuck one of his sais through the screen, causing it to shatter into a ton of pieces.

"I say that we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." Raph said as he started to walk away.

"Absolutely not!" Splinter said as he stepped in Raph's way.

Then Splinter hit Raph on the head with his walking stick and in response Raph put his hands on his head.

"Your last adventure to the surface was a disaster. You can not afford to be seen by more humans." Splinter instructed.

'_You know that Raph will eventually end up goin' topside but whatever.' _Carmen thought.

"_My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neal, will release several rats into the simulation chamber. April, proceed my dear." _Stockman said as April let all the rats out of their box. _"Now observe the sheer genius of my Mouser in action."_

The mouser was the released into the chamber to go and hunt for the rats. A moment later it found one of them and tore it to pieces. Not long after that it found the rest of the rats and did the same thing to those as it did to the first.

"Man I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." Mikey said. Then he looked at Splinter, "Oh, sorry sensei."

"Eww that is soo gross!" Rachael said with disgust.

"_And the Mousers search-and-retrieval-functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer." _Stockman said.

"Well he sure seems full of himself. How can you idolize someone like that?" Carmen said.

Don glared at her, "He may be 'full of himself' as you put it, but he is a brilliant man." Don replied.

"And nuts!' Carmen coughed.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'!"

* * *

It was once again time to train. This time they had to see if they could get an attack through to Splinter's defenses.

Splinter looked around to try and detect movement from any of the teens.

Don was the first to go, he twirled his staff and lunged right for Splinter. Splinter easily avoided the attack. Don got right back up though and attacked some more, but those attacks also failed. Splinter ended up hitting Don and causing him to stumble forward.

"Do not lead with your shoulders Donatello." Splinter said.

Next to go was Leo. He took both of his katana and tried to strike Master Splinter but he just took his cane and blocked the attack causing Leo to fall on his shell.

"Faster on your counter-attack Leonardo."

Then Rachael went. She first tried to trip Splinter but he jumped to avoid her. Then she lunged at him with fans opened ready to strike. She was so close but Splinter just jumped back and avoided that attack also.

"You are becoming too predictable Rachael."

Carmen went next. She first tried to hit Splinter with her blade but he avoided it. Then she tried to strike with her chain, she was about a centimeter away before Splinter caught the chain with his walking stick and flung Carmen across the mat.

"Work on your balance Carmen."

Then Mikey decided to give it a try. He tried to hit Splinter with one of his 'chucks but Splinter easily blocked the attack and sent Mikey flying.

"Mind your footwork Michelangelo."

Finally it was Raph that went. The charged right for Splinter. He then tried to strike him with his sais but when that didn't work he threw his sais at Splinter. Splinter easily blocked them. Then he pinned Raph at the wall with his walking stick.

"You are distracted Raphael, you must learn to focus your attacks." Splinter said as he let Raph loose.

"I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?" Raph tried to reason.

"Because I forbid it." Splinter said.

Raph groaned.

"We will resume your training in the morning." Splinter said as he made his way into his room.

"Heh. We will resume your training in the morning." Mikey mocked.

"I heard that!"

"Busted!" Don said as everyone except Raph laughed.

"I'd like to bust a few heads!" Raph said.

"Chill bro. We don't need no stinkin' surface world. We got late movies, top ten video countdown, VMX bird headlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera." Mikey said.

"Or you could give me a hand with these mouser parts. If I can get one working we can trace them back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for." Don said as he was working on the Mouser.

"You could always spot me while I'm lifting weights." Carmen suggested.

"Naw, I'm beat. I'm gonna rack." Raph said as he went to his room.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." Rachael said. _'He is up to somethin' I can just feel it.' _

* * *

Rachael, Mikey, and Carmen all fell asleep while watching TV but when Rachael woke up she heard something.

'_Raph?'_

She then woke up Carmen and Mikey before going to follow Raph but Leo stopped him.

"Master Splinter said we stay put." Leo said.

"Look I'll go through you if I have to." Raph responded.

"I would like to see you try, hothead."

"Care for what you wish for Splinter Jr." Raph said as he charged for Leo.

Rachael was about to go and break up the two of them but then she saw a Mouser running past her.

'_What is that doing there?'_

Rachael then grabbed her fans that were on a shelf beside the door, and started to go after it.

"Hey guys! I got one working!" Don said as he ran past Leo and Raph.

"Come on he is faster than he looks." Mikey said as he followed Don.

"Are you coming or what?!?" Carmen yelled as she brought up the rear.

After running around for a while everyone came to a drainage junction.

"Watch your step guys, don't want to end up as turtle-soup." Leo warned.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it!" Carmen said.

Once the Mouser got to the wall it just walked up the wall!

"Resourceful little critter." Don said.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Rachael asked.

"Like Master Splinter says, a ninja is always prepared." Leo said as he pulled out his spikes.

"I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey said.

"Really?" Carmen asked.

"Funny CJ." Mikey replied sarcastically.

Then everyone went up the wall and into the pipe the Mouser went into. Then everyone else followed the Mouser down the sewer.

"Just curious Don, what's to stop old turbo jaws from munchin' up another 6.2 on the rictor scale?" Mikey asked.

"I shut down its jaw servos; it couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." Don replied.

Ironically at that moment the Mouser stopped and ate through the pipes!

"You were saying?" Raph said.

"Looks like it could chew through a stick of gum to me." Carmen added.

"But I'm sure that I shut it down." Don said disappointed.

Mikey sighed, "Seems like Don's lost his techno-mojo. Sad really." Mikey said.

"It must have some kind of security over-ride routine. Come on!" Don said as he started running again.

"Ah crap." Rachael said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"If I'm right on this that is a major water-main hanging right over our heads."

"So?" Raph asked.

"So? That mouser just ate through the pipes support." Don answered.

"Incoming!" Leo screamed as the pipe busted open.

Right then a blast of water came out of the pipe and caused the six teens to go right along with the current to the drainage junction.

"Ahhhhh!" everyone screamed.

As they were falling Don took out his bo staff and used it to hold on to another pipe.

"Grab on!" Don instructed the others.

First to grab on was Leo, then Rachael, then Mikey, then Raphael, and finally Carmen.

"Ow! Watch where you are pointing those spikes CJ!" Raph yelled.

"Oh just shut it! I've got an idea." Carmen said as she started swinging back and forth.

"Carmen what are you doing?!?" Leo screamed.

Right then when Carmen was swinging she let go of Raph's legs and jumped through the stream of water that was coming down and got a grip of the wall behind it. After that everyone else took her lead and did the same thing.

"Is everyone alright?" Don asked.

Raph spit out some water, "Peachy."

Then after everyone got back up to that pipe the six teens had to find out where it went.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace I'm gonna grind him into little bot-burgers." Raph said once he landed.

"Easy Raph, we still got to keep him in one piece." Don said as everyone else put their spikes away.

"What makes you think we will even find the little blender butt." Mikey said.

"If you look the little blender butt left us a path." Carmen said.

"Oh." Mikey replied.

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

* * *

After a few moments of wandering around everyone got to an area that had a ton of subway-rails.

"There!" Don said as he pointed to the mouser.

Right then the six of them went right for the robot but little did they know that a train was coming. Fortunately Leo pulled Raph out of the way before he became a pancake under the train's wheals. But much to everyone's surprise the mouser was gone.

"Whoa! Robo-Houdini!" Mikey said once he realized that the mouser was no where in sight.

"No, robo-hitch-hiker." Leo corrected once he saw the mouser was on the back of the train.

"We'll never catch it now!" Rachael said.

"Two can play at that game." Raph said before another train came by. Once the train was next to Raph he jumped on it.

"What a maniac!" Leo screamed.

"Yeah. Wait for us!" Don yelled.

As the train was still going past the five teens they all jumped on it to see if they could catch the mouser. After about two minutes of riding on the train-tops Raph jumped off. Soon after that all the other teenage ninja followed him. Once everyone caught up with the mouser they all realized that there were a lot more mousers here than the one they were following.

"Hey! Who invited him?" Carmen said as she pointed to one of the mousers.

"I got it!" Raph said as he threw a shuriken at it.

"Nice." Carmen said as the two of them bumped fists.

Instead of the thing staying down like the other ones did it just right back up. It looked ready for a fight.

"This is not good guys." Leo said.

"When did ya figure that one out fearless?" Carmen asked with sarcasm.

"Neither is that! Look! These chrome-domes are a lot tougher than the last batch!" Don said.

"Yeah, and there's a lot more of them too." Raph said as everyone drew their weapons.

Right away the six teens went to destroy all of the mousers. Raph stabbed a ton of them through the head with his sais. Mikey demolished a few of them with his chucks. Don knocked the heads of some of them. Leo was cutting the heads off of a ton of them. Carmen was hitting some with her chain and cut others up with her blade. And Rachael was cutting a ton of them up with her fans.

"These mousers are incredible! The servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation." Don said.

"Geeze Don why don't ya just marry one already." Raph said.

"Yeah stop talking and go Babe Ruth on these mousers!" Carmen yelled.

"Guys! The only way to stop them is to slice their heads off!" Leo yelled.

"Well ain't that great news! For the turtles with the blades." Mikey said with a look of annoyance.

"Hey!" Rachael screamed.

"I mean the turtles and the girls with the blades!"

"That's better!"

"Drive them this way! We'll slice and dice." Raph yelled.

Right then everybody got in a line at the top of the stairs that were in that room. Don and Mike hit the mousers over to Carmen, Leo, Raph, and Rachael who cut them up into itty-bitty pieces. It took the six of them about ten minutes to demolish all of them.

"Great job guys just make sure we leave one-" Don said as Raph destroyed the last one, "in tact."

"So much for tracing it back to the source." Leo said.

"Idiot!" Carmen said as she punched Raph in the arm, hard.

"Hey what the hell was that for!"

"Like I said, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Carmen yelled before following everyone back home for the night.

* * *

After walking for a while everyone heard something, like a woman in danger. So at that moment the six teens went straight to see what was going on. Once they got there they noticed that there was a red haired woman surrounded by a ton of those mousers. It didn't look like it was going to be pretty.

"We've got to help her." Rachael said.

"Yeah, let's go." Leo added.

Since there were only four of them there it took the six of them one minute to demolish them.

"Oh, oh, thank you soo much! You saved my-my.." the woman started to say.

Then Mikey crouched down, "Hey how ya doin'?" he asked.

Right then the woman fainted and Mikey picked her up and said, "So, can I keep her?"

"Crap what are we gonna do now?!?" Carmen said.

**

* * *

**

**I'M BAAAACK!**

**so there was chapter three and i hoped that all of you liked it.**

**Mikey: where is Casey?**

**Hun? Oh! Well about that...**

**Leo: Did you do the same thing to him that you did to Raph?**

**Well, yeah.**

**Mikey: You seriously got him up there!**

**Yeah, it's easy when you put a few dozen burgers in the net. He ran so fast i barley saw him!**

**Mikey: Okay....**

**Don: will you ever let Casey down?**

**Yeah! I like him better than Raph anyway so he will come down before Raph.**

**Raph: Hey! I heard that!**

**Crap he woke up! *walks away***

**Don: yes, the author would also like to let you know that since she will be out of school on Friday she will try to update this about once every other day. So keep watch.**

**Mikey: PLEASE REVIEW!! =)**

* * *


	4. Attack of the Mousers

**Well here is the next chapter! I am just going to let you read it cuz Raph's asleep and everyone else left me *sighs***

**Hope ya like it!!! =)**

_**

* * *

**_

Everything Changes

As soon as the six teens and the red-head got back to the lair Mikey put the woman on the couch. Then all they had to do was wait till she would finally wake up.

"Oh man what a dream. Turtles fighting robots, did I fall asleep watching TV again?" the red-head asked herself as she woke up. "That. Was. The. Weirdest. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Seen." she stuttered once she saw who was standing around her.

'_Ah, crap. I know what she will do now.' _Carmen thought.

Then Mikey winked at her while making a clicking noise.

"Three." Carmen whispered.

"Two." Rachael whispered.

"One." Both of them whispered at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the red-head screamed.

"Knew it." Carmen stated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mikey screamed. "Please don't do that I almost jumped out of my shell."

"It has three fingers." the red-head stuttered. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep." She kept muttering to her self.

"This isn't going very well." Don said.

"Hey, come on we don't have much practice talking to humans besides Rachael and CJ. It's gonna take a little time." Mikey tried to reason.

"Crap, this will be so much fun." Carmen said.

Then she started muttering 'I'm asleep for a few moments. Then she looked at the six teens, mostly at the four turtles, and then said, "I'm so asleep." as she covered her face with the pillow.

Then Rachael noticed that Raph was going to talk to her.

"Raph no don't-" she started.

"Hey you." Raph said to the red-head.

"What?" she responded.

'_Looks like she is taking it well, so far.' _Rachael thought.

"What do you know about those mouser-robot things?" he asked.

"Well, first I thought that they were for cleaning up the city's rat problem but then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said…… No, I'm talking to it." She said.

"To what?" Leo asked.

"I'm talking to it, to you!" she said. "Okay April, you're talking to a giant three-fingered turtle. So the only logical explanation is that I'm dreaming. So everything is okay. Hello." she said to Leo.

'_Or not.' _Rachael thought.

"Hello, April, how are you, doing?" the blue clad turtle said hesitantly.

"Oh I'm fine! Everything is absolutely great." April said with a chuckle.

Rachael was going to help the poor girl but at that very moment, of all moments. Master Splinter decided to walk over.

'_Shit.' _Carmen thought.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." Splinter said.

Then she fainted, again.

"You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter." Don said as Splinter glared at him. "Now what do we do?"

"Let's nudge her."

"I'll snap her out of it."

"Raphael no!"

"Will someone get me when she wakes up." Mikey said as he started to listen to his music player.

About fifteen minutes had passed April had finally woken up. She calmed down a bit, of course it helped that there were other humans there with her. Then Splinter had Leo go to make some tea.

Now Raph was getting Mike's attention.

"Hey, hey, Earth to Mikey." Raph said as he smacked Mike on the head.

"Ow, what?"

"She woke up. Leo made her some tea and she's ready to consider that we might be real."

"Awesomely, radical dude!"

"You keep talkin' like that she's gonna pass out again." Raph said as he walked towards everyone else.

"Hey!"

"So, you okay now?" Mikey said as he walked over.

April was sitting in the center of the worn out couch that was in the "living room", Rachael was sitting next to her, Donnie was sitting next to Rachael on the arm rest, Carmen was sitting on the arm rest on the opisite end of the couch with her feet on one of the cusions, Splinter was sitting right in front of April in an arm-chair with Leo and Raph on both sides of him.

"Yes, thanks. I've decided that this is a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." April said.

"Young women we have something most important to discuss." Splinter told April.

"What?" she asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world, you have placed us all in grave danger."

"But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her." Leo said.

"Yeah, aren't you always teachin' us to do the right thing?" Raph questioned.

"As you grow older you will learn that there are many ways to do the right thing." Splinter sighed, "But there is no going back. I'm afraid that we find ourselves at, your mercy."

"Oh I would never tell anyone. I mean who would believe me?" April said.

"She's got a point." Don said.

"Yeah we're unbelievable!" Mikey said.

Rachael laughed and Carmen stood up.

After Carmen got up she went to Mikey and said, "Where is your off-switch?"

"Hun?" Mikey said.

"Seriously, I promise." April said.

Then Splinter stood up and walked to April. Once he was about a foot in front of her he kneeled and stared into her eyes for moment.

"I believe you." Splinter said.

"Is this another lesson Master Splinter, how to sense the truth." Leo asked.

"No, this is called trusting your gut." Splinter replied.

Carmen laughed, "Yeah Leo, not everything's a lesson!"

Rachael shook her head.

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people, turtles, whatever?" April asked the rat.

"I have memories, memories of when I used to be what you might call, normal. I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning I awoke to find that the four doubled in size, the ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand, we are so, different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke, my name. Soon they all were speaking and intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjitsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance Arc that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Together they are-" Splinter said.

"Turtles forever!" the four turtles all yelled as they high-fived.

"Or something like that we all yell at once." Mikey said as he walked toward April.

"First rule, ignore Mikey, your life will be much easier." Raph said as he sat next to the red-head.

"So we have remained in secret and that is our story." Splinter finished.

"But how did you know martial arts?" April asked.

"That is a story for another time." Splinter replied.

"And what about those two?" April said as she looked at Carmen and Rachael. "How did you meet them?"

Everyone then looked at Rachael, who at the time was sitting in front of the couch.

The blonde then brought her knees up to her chest and put her face in her knees.

"Sorry, that is still a very touchy subject for her. She never really wants to remember it." Carmen said as she made her way to comfort Rachael.

"Oh, I'm sorry." April apologized.

"No, you didn't know, it's not your fault." Carmen replied.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Mikey said as he watched the TV.

Everyone walked over except Rachael, who had put her chin on her knees to look.

Mikey shook his head, "So anybody want to take a wild guess at what did this?"

"This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the mousers robbing banks!" April stated.

"What'd ya know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked.

"He's a genius, and he's also nuts."

"Told you." Carmen whispered to Don.

Don just looked at her while Carmen shrugged.

"I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned them on me." April continued.

"He destroyed our old lair." Leo stated.

"Must have been one of his mouser test runs." April added.

"But that was our home." Mikey said.

"And now he's robbin' banks!" Carmen said.

"Then what are we waitin' for? I say we shut down mouser central permanently." Raph said as he took out his sais.

"I love those action movie lines. You write those yourself." Mikey said as he walked over to Raph.

Rachael couldn't help but smile.

"It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute-security tech." April said.

"Pfft. Bring it on! Allow me to introduce you to our very own secret weapon! The techno-duo themselves, Donatello and Rachael. Take a bow." Mikey said.

Rachael smiled while Don said for Mikey to cut it out.

"Can. We. Go. Please!" Raph said.

"We'll be goin'! Just cool it! We girls gotta wear somethin' appropriate!" Carmen said.

"What? That looks fine." Raph said.

"Pfft! Hello, if we are goin' to be fighting we might want to wear something that won't get in our way too much. Kay?" Carmen said.

"Just don't take to long or we'll leave without ya."

"I would like to see you try!" Carmen said as she made her way to Rachael, "Come on Rach!"

"Girls!" Raph said.

About ten minutes later the two girls came out of their rooms. Carmen was wearing her hair in a pony-tail that was secured at the nape of her neck. She was also wearing her brown mask over her eyes, a black tank-top, black shorts that reach just above the knees, wraps on her arms that covered from the wrist to the elbow on both arms, and black boot that went up to the bottom of her knees.

Rachael was wearing her hair tied at the top of her head, white mask, black short-sleeved jacket, black gloves that covered all the way to her elbows, black pants, black tennis shoes, and on each of her legs she had a holder for a tessen.

"Wow! You two look nice." Mikey said.

"Yeah, now keep your eyes in your skull and lets get going!" Carmen said as she put her kusari in it's holder that was on a belt that she was wearing.

Then everyone else ran after Carmen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mike yelled after her.

"To Stockman, where else?" she replied.

"Sorry to ruin your parade but you are going the wrong way." Don said.

"Oh. My bad."

"Guys follow me!" Don said as he started to walk off in another direction.

"Yes sir!" Carmen said with a salute.

After the seven of them were walking around for a while Don motioned for everyone to stop.

"Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey said.

"Will you shut it?" Raph said in Mike's face.

"I'm just sayin'." Mikey replied.

"Could Rachael, April, and I have some quiet, this is delicate work." Don said as he pulled a wire out of the alarm.

"Oh, April and I, this is delicate work. Give me a break." Mikey said.

Rachael glared at the prankster.

"Oh yeah! Sorry."

The blonde then mouthed the words 'you are dead as soon as we get home.'

Mikey swallowed and Rachael grinned as she proceeded to help Don and April.

"Is this the place?" Raph asked as he opened the air vent.

"There is a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman." April instructed.

"Don't look now but we already got a blank spot right here." Raph said as he pointed to Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey retorted.

Rachael and Carmen couldn't help but giggle.

Then Raph jumped out of the air vent and then helped to get April out as well. Then he walked over to the door and found out that it was locked. SO he then took out one f his sais and picked at the lock. A few moments later the door was unlocked and everyone went into the room. As soon as everyone got into the room April sat down at a computer and starting messing with the security.

"Okay, I'm in I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten second intervals, so you've got to keep moving." April said.

"Be right back." Rachael said as everyone else left.

As soon as Rachael had gotten out of the room everyone started running for the main lab. After a few moments the six teens had gotten to the main lab. Once the doors had opened the teens have already drawn their weapons ready for a fight.

"This is too quiet." the leader said.

"Um, guys. My turtle-sense is tingling." Mikey said.

Just then the door that they had come through closed and they then heard a voice.

"Intruders! Here to steal my secrets! You'll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives!" Stockman said over the intercom. "What on earth are you? Um, I guess I'll have to dissect you to find out."

As Stockman finished those words a ton of lazer guns came towards the six teens.

'_Guns? Is he too chicken to come and fight us? Wuss!' _Carmen thought.

Then as the guns started shooting, the six teens all leaped out of the way. At first they were all just worrying about not getting fried. Then Don jumped up on one of the guns and used that one to destroy the others.

"Yeah!" everyone else cheered.

Then once Don had destroyed a few he then pulled out the wires of the one he was sitting on. Then he had to jump off and run for it before the gun blew up.

The young ninjas were gaining up on Stockman and Rachael could see a look of surprise on his face.

'_Heh! This will be easy to finish.' _Rachael thought.

Then Stockman decided to shoot Raph but missed every time.

Once Raph's back was up against a beam he looked at Carmen, "Hey CJ! Sling-shot!"

"On it." Carmen said as she went running towards Raph. Then she stepped in Raph's hand as he flung her up towards Stockman. Once she got up there she used her chain to break the glass and hop inside. The five others were quick to follow her.

"Your reign of terror is over Stockman!" Leo said as he pointed a sword towards him.

"You've been practicing that?" Mikey asked.

"You like it?" the blue clad turtle replied with a grin.

"What are you?" Baxter asked.

"They're with me." April said as she entered the room.

"April! You're alive!" Stockman said.

"And kicking! I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Dr. Stockman." April said as Stockman pushed a button.

"That's enough!" Raph said as he pinned Stockman against the computer.

"Ha! Too late! I've called the mouser hoards from their latest mission. They'll be here any second now! They'll tear you to pieces!" Stockman gloated.

"April?" Leo said with worry in his voice.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!" April said.

"I'll help!" Don said.

"Me too!" said Rachael as she made her way to the other two.

"You're doomed! Listen!"Stockman said.

Just then what seemed like thousands of mousers came throught the doors and they were coming right for the seven of them.

"Ah crap!" Carmen said.

"April, now's the time." Leo said.

"The system isn't responding." April replied.

"You should never have matched wits with me!" Stockman said as he made his escape down the elevator.

'_He has wits?' _Carmen thought, _'Never would have guessed.'_

"He's getting away!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Let him go! We've got bigger problems." Raph said.

Then all of the mousers came and surrounded the seven of them. Stockman looked right about one thing; they were going to tear them to pieces.

"At least we'll go out fighting!" Raph said.

"Actually, I don't want to go out at all!" Mikey said.

"It's not working!" April said.

"Keep trying!" said the purple banded turtle.

"This is it-" Raph started to say.

'_No, no, this can't be it! Come on just slow down a little bit maybe that would give the braincases enough time to figure something out. Please slow down!' _Carmen hoped.

Then for one moment it seemed as if the mousers were moving slower. Then they stopped.

As soon as everyone else realized this they all started to cheer.

"Good job April! I don't think I've seen anything like that!" Don said.

"Ha! Loser!" Mikey said.

'_No, I don't think they are shut down. There still seems to be energy coming from them.' _Carmen thougth.

"Guys! I wasn't able to shut them down!" April said.

"They look pretty shut-down to me." Mike said.

"The only way we could stop them was to enter an overload sequence." Rachael said.

"In other words, let's get out of here!" Mikey screamed.

In that split second everyone hurried to get out of there away from the explosion. They just made it out of way right before it exploded. Then they all went back to the lair before the building collapsed.

"_Authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stocktronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman." _a news reporter said during the late night news broadcast.

"What will you do now Miss O'Neal. You are most definitely out of a job." Splinter told the red-head.

"I'm not exactly sure." April responded.

"Don't worry we'll help you get back on your feet." Rachael said as she walked over to April.

"You guys you've been, well, great! And by guys I guess I mean four giant talking turtles, two girls, and a giant talking rat." April replied.

"Here's to the new team!" Leo said as everyone toasted the new-found member of their family.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

* * *

**Don: the author would have been talking here but she i too busy watching TV at the moment.**

**Mikey: I still can't believe how much longer these chapters are compared to "A New Face"**

**Don: Yeah.**

***don and mikey go to watch tv***

**April: please review! =)**


	5. Meet Casey Jones

**Well here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took a while. I just haven't had the time to Update for the last few days.**

**Don: are you forgetting some thing?**

***snaps fingers* oh yeah! *grabs knife***

**Mikey: what is that for?**

**watch *cuts Raph down***

**Raph: OW!**

**Mikey:*glup* you let him down!**

**Yeah why?**

**Raph: *laughs* now i'm gonna make you pay for poking me earlier! *chases Mikey***

**Mikey: get back, noooooooooooooo!**

**Leo: she owns nothing**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

It was about two days since everyone had met April. Now Raph and Mikey are sparing and Raph was losing, with Mikey mocking him all the way.

Raph crashed into the boxes that once held everyone's stuff.

"Ha! Nice fall Raphael! Come on back if you want some more of that." Mikey taunted.

'_He is soo goin' to kick your ass!' _Carmen thought.

Raph then took a box off of his head, "You've had it Mikey. Bro or no, you've got to go." Raph said as he charged for Mikey, and missed.

"Hm, good reverse punch. Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph." Mikey said as he avoided various attacks from Raph. "Whoa not a bad dragon punch either, but you're just a little too slow!" he said as he caused Raph to lose his balance and crash into the wall, "Actually, much too slow."

Then Raph charged for Mikey and hit him hard enough to cause him flying into the wall.

'_Crap! This doesn't look good.' _Rachael thought.

Raph then charged for Mikey once again, but every blow he tried to land missed.

"You think you're better than me?! Do you?!?!?" Raph yelled as he charged for Mike, angrier than before.

"No, you're just too cocky, Raph!" Mike said as Raph broke a table that he landed on. "Winner and still champion Michelangelo!"

'_Shit!' _Carmen thought as Raph went to grab a pipe; he looked as if he wanted to bash Mike's head with it.

Then Raph charged for Mike and pinned him down, pipe ready to hit him. Before he could land the blow, though, Carmen had a hold of one of his arms, while Leo had the other arm.

"Raphael, have you lost your mind!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah! What the hell is wrong with you?" Carmen spat as she look at Splinter with an apology for her choice of words written on her face.

"Mike, are you okay?" Rachael asked.

"What were you thinking Raph?!" Don yelled at the red clad turtle.

"I-Leo-Mikey-I" Raph stuttered.

"Ah, my son so angry, rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." Splinter said.

"Master Splinter, I-I I gotta go get some air." Raph said as he left the lair.

Mikey was going to follow him but Splinter held him back. "Raphael needs time to himself, to calm himself." Splinter said as he went to his room.

Once he had left Rachael started to leave the lair the turtle in purple stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm just going to go for a jog, ya know to clear my head." the blonde kunoichi fibbed.

When she left she grabbed her fans that were sitting by the entrance to the lair and started to go after Raphael.

* * *

After wandering around for a bit she heard someone scream, about a few blocks away.

"What is wrong with me?!" the voice screamed.

"Raph." Rachael whispered, "Better make sure you don't get into any trouble."

Then the blonde started shadowing the red banded turtle. When she noticed that he had stopped she saw that Raph was about to go and help this lady that was going to get her purse stolen, but something stopped him.

"Purple Dragons come out and play!" a man wearing sweat pants, a red tank top, and a hokey mask said as he hit a trash can lid.

'_Wait! He is that vigilante! I've heard about him.'_

"It's that idiot in the hokey mask. Let's get him!" a Dragon said as he started to head for the man and he was followed by two other thugs.

The vigilante then hit one of the Dragons with the trash can lid, smacked another with his hokey stick, and hit the other guy upside the face with the hokey stick. Then it looked as if he wasn't finished with that thug yet.

Right before Rachael was going to step in to stop him she saw that Raph had thought the same thing. He then went down and grabbed the vigilante's arm and told him to calm down.

"Heh! Look who's talking!" Rachael whispered.

Then as the thugs ran away the vigilante went to chase them, but before he took one step he punched Raph smack-dab in the face.

"You can run Purple Dragons but you can't hide from Casey Jones!" he screamed as he ran off.

Then Raph gave the purse back to the lady but she backed away so fast, she looked scared. Then he went in pursuit of Casey, if that was his real name.

"I better get going too." Rachael said as she proceeded to follow the two of them.

After a couple of minutes Rachael noticed that Raph had found him. The vigilante had found the three thugs and he was not going to show any mercy, it seemed as if he wanted them dead. Then before he could get another hit in Raph came and kicked him in the back, causing the vigilante to fall over. Then he started to take a few failed swings at Raph after he had gotten up. They were going to get ready to fight.

On a roof top in near the two Rachael was in a crouch. She grabbed her fans and started to open them….

* * *

After Rachael had left Carmen had decided to watch some NASCAR on TV.

Then she heard the turtle in orange begging Don for something.

"See Don, we can have our very own battle shell. I've even got a name for it, I call it, the Battle Shell! I got it all figured out, turbo boosters, double action traction, cool secret… thingies shooting out the back. We should be tricking out the armored car." Mikey said.

"By we you mean me." Don said.

Then Carmen walked over, "HEY! I ain't completely useless. I am pretty good with tools! Remember that one time I helped you fix the heater after it broke down last winter." Carmen said.

"I never said that you couldn't use tools, you really are helpful when I am working on projects. Unlike him." Don said as he motioned towards Mikey.

"But a Battle Shell would be so cool to have! PLEASE!" Carmen begged, "I will help!"

"No, there is too much for me to do around here. Besides, where would we keep the thing." Don said as he threw Mikey's poor drawing of his vision.

"We could find a place!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, we could stick it in Mike's room and have him sleep on the floor!" Carmen said.

"Hey!" Mikey complained.

"Shh! Leonardo is working on perfecting his ninjitsu skills. Perhaps, something you two should consider." Splinter said as he turned to face Leo. "Leonardo, leaping split kick!"

Then Leo jumped in the air and he tried to break the boards but failed. Once he landed Leo groaned.

"Try again my son, it will come with practice." Splinter told the leader.

Then both Carmen and Mikey started getting all up in Don's face begging for him to make the Battle Shell. After a few minutes of sitting through it he gave Mikey a sign that said 'Sewer sweet sewer' on it with a hammer and a nail. Then he gave Carmen a broom.

"Here, hang this up someplace nice." Don told Mike. Then the brain turtle faced Carmen and motioned to the huge mess that she had left near the TV. "Now you better go and clean that up before Splinter notices it."

"Fine." Carmen said as she went to clean up.

As Carmen was putting the last bottle of soda in the trash bag she heard something. Then when she looked over she saw that Mike was standing in front of a collapsed wall.

"What did you do this time?" Carmen said under her breath as she walked over to Mikey.

Then once Carmen walked over she saw that where there used to be a wall there was now a door.

"It's a door of some kind." Don stated.

"Be careful." Leo warned.

"Why are we whispering." Mikey said.

BAM! Pierced the scilence.

Then everyone looked at Carmen.

"What?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

Then as Don touched the door it then opened, revealing a small room behind it.

"That is some stank." Don said as he fanned his hand near his nose.

"Mikey! What was that for?!?!" Carmen yelled.

"Hey don't look at me. He who smelt it dealt it." Mikey replied.

"Sure." Carmen whispered as she followed everyone into the room.

Once they stepped inside the room started to glow. At the top of the room there was a huge crystal.

"Hey, I found a bunch of these crystals while I was cleaning up the lair. They were all broken though." Mikey said.

"Yeah, me too." Carmen added.

"Where is the power source for this room?" Don questioned.

Just then the door that the five of them had come through closed. Then it seemed as if they were moving.

"Whoa!" Carmen said as she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

'Heh. Nice." Mikey smirked.

Carmen glared at him.

"Sorry!"

"Hey are we moving?" Leo asked as he ignored Carmen and Mikey.

* * *

As Rachael was sitting on the roof-top she noticed that Raph and the man were circling around in circles, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then the vigilante took some swings at Raph with his hokey stick, but Raph avoided it with ease. Then Raph did a spinning kick at the man's face, causing him to stumble back a bit.

Then Rachael saw that the vigilante took out some bats as Raph took out his sais.

'_Come on come on! What should I do?'_

They started circling again, then the vigilante charged right for Raph with his bats in hand. Before the bat could connect with Raph it was stopped with a sai. It then looked as if Raph was trying to calm the vigilante down. The two of them were struggling, the vigilante to kick Raph's butt and Raph trying to cool him down. Then the vigilante got free and hit Raph with his bat.

Rachael was in a jumping position, ready at a moment's notice to fight.

Then the vigilante tried to hit Raph with both his bats but Raph then blocked it with his sais. Then Raph jumped and kicked the man in the gut. The vigilante then hit Raph with the bat and sent him flying into some boxes.

'_Calm down Raph, just cool off, don't do something you'll regret.'_

Then Raph got up and sent the vigilante flying into the wall. Raph then walked over and tore the vigilante's mask off. Then for some reason Raph dropped the mask. He didn't look like he wanted to fight though.

The red masked turtle then tried to help the vigilante up and reason with him. Then the vigilante took back his mask and hit Raph with a golf club and took off.

Raph then went and followed him and Rachael was not far behind.

* * *

After a few moments the door in the room opened again, revealing an abandoned warehouse.

"Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked.

Then Don walked over and opened the garage door. It showed that the five of them were on street level.

"So the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level." Don stated.

"That's what it looks like." Carmen added.

Then Splinter starts to sniff around, "It seems this warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years."

"Great space, but it needs something. Bathtub, no. Kitchenette, no. I know a battle shell would look perfect here, no a battle shell would look perfect here!" Mikey said as he walked around the warehouse.

Then Carmen walked over to Don and Leo, "Yeah Don. Wouldn't a battle shell look just perfect in this space? I mean it has easy access to the street." Carmen said with a smile.

"I think those two are trying to tell you something." Leo said as Don closed the garage door.

* * *

Then Rachael followed Raph until he ended up at a dead-end alley. The next thing that she knew a motorcycle came by and the rider hit Raph with a golf club.

"I got more where that came from freak boy! You want a rematch?! Check me out Friday night, Central Park! Adios loser!" the vigilante yelled as he rode off.

Raph then looked like he was going to chase him but gave up before he started.

"Okay, Friday night. Better be there. Now, to get home before Raph does." Rachael whispered.

She was then off into the night.

* * *

"I don't know who could have built this thing but if we are going to use it we are going to need safety precautions and, extra security up in the warehouse." Leo said as the five of them got back to the lair.

"Made what?" Rachael said as she walked over to them. Thanks to her speed she made it home before Raph.

"I'll tell you later." the blue-banded turtle replied.

"Piece of pie." Don stated.

"Mmm. Piece of pizza pie." Mikey mumbled.

"Do you ever think of anything 'sides pizza." Carmen stated.

"What?" Mikey replied.

"Hopeless!" Carmen said as she smacked her forehead.

"Welcome home Raphael!" Mike said as Raph walked toward them, "Man, you look like you got the shell kicked out of you."

'_Like you wouldn't believe.' _Rachael thought.

"Yeah, it's a long story. But first I, I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier. Guys I'm really sorry." Raph said.

"Hey, don't sweat it bro." Mikey replied.

"Oh my god! He's sick!" Carmen said as she put her hand on Raph forehead.

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael." Leo said.

"Let's just say that I've had a chance to think about the way I've been actin'." Raph replied. "I'll fill you in over dinner."

"Dinner! Now your talking my language!" Mikey cheered.

"What language is that? Nitwit?" Raph teased.

"No, he isn't smart enough to even understand that." Carmen added.

"Hey!"

* * *

That night the six teens were trying to sneak out of the lair.

"I don't know Raph we should probably tell Master Splinter." Leo said.

"And have him stop us from goin' topside? We have to find that vigilante-whack-bag and stop 'im for his own good. He's not a bad guy, just a little misguided." Raph argued.

Both Carmen and Rachael agreed mentally.

Just then the lights came on.

'_Aw shit! We. Are. So. Busted!' _Carmen thought.

Splinter coughed to get the attention of the six of them.

"Busted!" Mikey said.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter scolded.

"In this month?" Mikey said.

"Um, 512." Don said.

"You counted! Wow you have problems." Carmen commented.

Splinter then looked at her.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You can't simply walk amongst the humans they would not accept who and what you are." Splinter said.

'_This is so annoying! Especially when Rachael and I are standin' right here!' _the brunet thought.

"It is as the great sage warrior once said, 'Why walk when you can ride.' " Splinter finished.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"Take the truck." Splinter answered as the six teens went to the warehouse.

"Sweet!" Carmen cheered.

"Alright, we've got till Friday to make this bad boy Turtle ready." Raph said as the six ninjas reached the warehouse.

"So that's three days." Rachael stated.

"Let's get to work!" Don said.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"Now this is what I call a ride!" Raph said as everyone got a chance to observe their work.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Don added. "Let's go!"

Then the six of them ran straight into the truck. Don was driving, as always, Rachael had shotgun, and everyone else was in the back.

"And on your left in Central Park, 143 acers of landscape beauty in the center of the city." Don said as they got to the park.

"Wait! There he is!" Raph announced as he saw the vigilante. "Come on Don floor it! We've gotta keep up with him!"

"You go get him Raph. I've whipped up something special for you. It's in the back." Don told the red turtle. "Like it? I call it the Shellcycle!"

Then Raph went to the back and saw it motorcycle, "Donatello, you are the turtle."

"Oh! That looks so cool! I want one!" Carmen yelled. "Can I have one?"

"We might be able to work something out." Don said.

"Yes!"

Then Raph shot out of the back and started to chase the vigilante. Since the Battle Shell couldn't go the way Raph went Don went to find another way in. They all knew that Raph was gonna need some help.

Once the five of them got caught up with Raph they saw that he and the vigilante were surrounded by Purple Dragons.

"We gotta help them!" Carmen said.

"I know." Don replied.

Then Don stopped and all of them got out and ran in front of Raph and the vigilante.

"Friends of yours?" the vigilante asked.

"Siblings actually." Raph responded as everyone got their weapons out.

"I'm the pretty one." Mikey said.

"Sorry he has a mental disorder. He sees things the complete opposite of how they are." Carmen said.

"Hey!"

"Guys might want to stop talking and get to some butt kicking." Rachael interrupted.

Then the Dragons charged toward the seven of them. Rachael used her fans as clubs to knock some out and used the fan to cut up a few chains. Carmen though didn't even use her weapon; she just fought with her fists and feet.

"Guys! Check it out I got my split kick right." the two female ninjas heard the leader say.

"I missed it!" Raph said.

Then Leo did it again.

"One more time!" Raph yelled.

Leo then did it again.

"I give it a ten." Casey said as he put up ten fingers and Raph put up six.

"Hey Raph only a six?" Leo asked.

"Hey it's all I got.' Raph said as he punched a Dragon in the face.

It only took the seven of them a few more minutes until there were no more Dragons to beat up.

"Aw no more!" Carmen whinned.

"Don't worry. Knowing you by tomorrow you would have found more trouble." Don said as he put a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"Yeah you're right." Carmen replied.

"I know that I'll regret this, but I'm glad I met you crazy man." Raph said.

"Me too green dome. And ya know what I'm starting ta see what you're all about." Casey replied.

"You mean about balance, self-control." Raph said.

"Na, I mean that you are a green mutant freak!" Casey laughed, "But I like ya!"

Then the both of them started to punch each other, friendly at first but in a few moments they were wrestling.

"He's you guy's brother." Rachael said.

"No, he's Mikey's brother." Leo said.

"No way! He's Don's brother!" Mikey replied.

"No, he's your brother Mikey." Don said.

"All I know is now I have someone else to fight with!" Carmen said as she joined in.

"What are we going to do with her?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." Rachael replied.

* * *

**Where is Mikey?**

**Don: he is most likely hiding.**

**probably**

**Leo: where did raph go?**

**over there *pointing towards kitchen***

**Don: you didn't feed him**

**well sure i fed him turtle flakes and stuff like that**

**Raph: now where is she?**

**crap he's coming after me *runs***

**Mikey: yes he didn't see me**

**Raph: i didn't forget you!**

**Mikey: crap!!**

**Leo: please review!!**


	6. Nano

**Okay, here is the 6th chapter of the story! *cheers* **

**Mikey: already?**

**Yeah, i was on a roll so i decided to keep on going.**

**Mikey: okay.**

**Oh, i would also like to thank tubular_turtle for her review and here is your response!**

Yeah, i know that it seems that Rachael and Mikey don't have the connection but i just have been focusing on everyone moving and meeting April and Casey. You should see more of that connection soon.

**Don: she owns nothing**

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

It had been about a week and everyone was going to April's to help organize her shop.

"Are we there yet?!?" Rachael and Mikey asked for the sixth time.

"I'm tellin' you two for the last time we're-" Raph started to say.

"Yes, we are!" Don announced.

Once everyone got out of the Battle Shell everyone went to the door to wait for April.

"Hi April Green Brothers Movers are here for duty!" Mikey said after April opened the door.

"Hey guys thanks for coming I need all the help that I can get. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes. Rachael, you go and help him." April said.

"Right on it." Rachael and Mike chorused.

"Plus I got a heater that won't heat!" she called after Mike.

"Hence, these." Don said while holding some pipes.

"You three," April said to Raph, Leo, and Carmen, "that whole wall of antiques needs moving, carefully."

"Hey, I'm a ninja not a-" Raph started.

"Your wish is our command." Leo interrupted as he dragged Raph to get to work.

"Your, not a turtle." April said as soon as Casey walked in.

"Yeah, definitely not." Casey responded.

"Oh yeah. I hope you don't mind but this is Casey, he's a friend of ours." Rachael said. "Casey, April. April, Casey."

"Yo, Casey, Casey Jones." Casey said.

"Didn't I already say that?" Rachael said with an irritated tone.

But Casey still ignored her so Rachael went to make sure Mikey didn't break anything.

"Hey Raph, that's a two-man job!" Casey said as he went to help Raph move a cabinet of China.

"Too bad ya ain't a man." Carmen teased.

"What?" Casey said.

"CJ, do you want me ta beat ya up?" Raph said.

"Like you could!"

"NO FIGHTING IN HERE!!" April screamed.

"Okay, why do you all call Carmen CJ?" Casey asked.

"Okay, my full name is Carmen Jane Ghee. So people call me CJ cuz my first name starts with a 'C' and my middle name starts with a 'J', get it?" Carmen explained.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Casey replied.

Then Casey and Raph started to move the cabinet but a ton of dishes fell out and broke.

"Guys careful." April warned but it was too late. "That's was very rare China!"

"Hey chill babe we'll clean it up." Casey said as April stormed off. "Gezze! Is your friend always so sensitive?"

"What part of rare, can't get through your skull?" Carmen asked.

"What?"

"You are just like Raph!" Carmen said as she went to help Don fix the heater.

"What's wrong with you?" Don asked.

"Casey."

"What happened?"

"He's an idiot, just like Raph."

"So you don't really care for him?"

"Well if I want someone to fight with I will go to him but if I need someone with a brain he will be the last on my list."

Don shook his head, "Hey, could you get me that." Don said as he pointed towards a tool.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next night April called asking everyone if they wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight.

"Oh could we?" Rachael begged.

"Yeah. Hey April we'll be there in about an hour. Bye." Leo said as he hung up.

As soon as the six ninjas got to April's Rachael saw a look of relief on her face and Rachael could tell that something was up.

Once they got upstairs and got settled April started to talk.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies; the jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block. So that is why I asked you guys for a sleepover here tonight."

"Don't worry April, we've gotcha covered." Raph said.

"For sure! If anyone is stupid enough to mess with this place, heh, they don't want ta know what I'll do ta them." Carmen smirked.

"I feel so much better having you guys here." April said as Raph went out to the window.

"So I guess that Case is here too." Rachael whispered to Carmen.

"Yeah, so it seems."

* * *

After they had watched three different monster movies everyone had finally went to sleep, despite how much sugar everyone had had.

Then something woke Rachael up.

"What's going on?"

Then Rachael woke up Leo and Don. "Hey someone is downstairs."

The two nodded and woke up the other three, but Carmen decided to be a crab. They all went downstairs to check it out. Once they had got down there they found a man and a HUGE machine.

"Okay, what is that?" Leo asked, "Donnie?"

"Inefficient data boss." Don replied. "Rachael?"

"Don't look at me." She said as her fans started to open.

"This can't be happenin' just when things start goin' my way, we get invaded." the man said.

'_Looks like that he read one too many comic books.' _Carmen thought.

"Don't let him get me kid."

Then the machine tried to smash the six teens but they were all able to jump out of the way. Raph and Mikey tried to get some hits in but they missed.

"Got any bright ideas Don?" Rachael asked.

"Hold that thought for just one more minute. Keep him busy."

"Knew that you were gonna say that." Rachael said as she took her shot at the machine.

Everyone's attempts were all useless though, not one thing would get through to it. Then Don walked up with a flame in hand. It seemed that heat affected it.

Then the machine sent Don flying into a wall.

"Don't let them aliens get to ya kid. Knock them flat!" the man yelled.

"What do you know about this?" Leo questioned.

Then the man backed up out of fright.

'_What a wuss!' _Rachael thought.

Then Rachael, Mikey, Leo, and Raph started to corner the man but the machine picked them up then put the four of them off to the side. The machine then picked up the man and went to make his escape.

"What was that?" April asked.

"Wish we knew." Rachael replied.

Then April saw Casey, "Casey! Oh no! Are you alright?"

"So, uh, did I win?" Casey asked.

"Hey guys! This stuff is moving!" Don said as he picked something up.

"What is that stuff?!?!?" Carmen questioned as she walked over to Don.

"I don't know."

* * *

When everyone had gotten inside April started to bandage up Casey and Don went to check out what he found on the ground.

"Whoa! Defiantly something you don't see everyday!" Don said.

"What did ya find?" Mikey asked.

"Take a look." Don said as he backed away.

"Ew! What are they?" Mike asked.

"Nanobots. Microscopic robots all working together." Rachael told the orange-clad turtle.

"Are they dangerous?" Carmen asked.

"They are moving randomly. Probably when they got separated from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated." Don replied.

"Oh, like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless and unmotivated." Mikey added.

"Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kind of lost to you?" Raph said.

"Yeah, like a little kid." Mikey said.

"Yeah, when you mention it that thing did seem to be like a little kid." Rachael added.

Then Don looked at the microscope again, "Uh-oh. It's reproducing itself. If each bot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copied, this thing could become unstoppable."

"Then we stop it now. Is there any way that we can trace it?" Leo said.

"Hm. The nanobots have a unique power signature." Don snapped his fingers. "Hey, I bet the tracker on the Battle Shell could get a lock on it."

"And once we find robo boy?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah, what's your plan after that?" Carmen added.

"Well, as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology." then Don held a blow-torch to the nanobots. "They do seem to react to extreme heat."

"So whatda are we waitin' for?" Raph asked.

As everyone was leaving Casey said, "Let me just grab my golf baaaag! Ow."

"You aren't going anywhere mister." April said. "Wait right here till I get some more bandages." Then April walked off.

As soon as Raph caught up Don started the Battle Shell and got the tracking system working. Then it started blinking.

"So, they're hiding at the dump, eh?" Carmen said. "Let's get going."

* * *

"We're almost on top of it." Don said.

"Finally! That took forever!" Carmen complained.

"CJ it's only been five minutes." Raph said.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I am really out of it, maybe my mind is on a different time thing or somethin'."

Then Don crashed right through the gate to the dump. Then after Don stopped everyone got out, weapons in hand, and started to look around.

"Look at all of this stolen stuff." Leo said.

"Where is that thing? The locater says that it should be right here." Don said as he looked at the tracker.

"I know that it has been said before guys but, I'm getting a baaaad feeling about this." Mikey said.

Right then the machine jumped out from behind a huge mountain of trash. Then it started to take all of the trash from around it to make itself bigger, and it was getting much bigger.

"Aw crap!" Carmen said.

"I agree." Rachael added.

"And now I'm getting an even BAAAADER feeling about this." Mikey said.

Then it squealed as Mikey said, "Uh, guys, exactly how are we gonna do this?"

Then Leo responded with, "Like we always do, together. Hit is so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!"

Then everyone jumped to attack the thing. Carmen tried to knock some things apart with her chain and she cut off other things with her blade. Rachael on the other hand was working on the ground level trying to cut off parts of its 'foot'.

Then as everyone backed up to see how much damage that they caused all of them noticed that it was rebuilding itself. Before anyone could see it coming it grabbed Mikey.

"Mikey!" Rachael yelled.

"Not good. Whoa!" Mikey said.

"I'm coming Mikey." Don said as he started to run towards the thing.

"Make it quick! I'm gonna hurl, literally!" Mikey yelled.

"Just hang on bud!" Rachael yelled.

Then Don jumped to get on the thing but was repelled by it's fist.

"Donnie!" Carmen screamed as said turtle slid across the ground.

"It's fast!" Don said.

"That's not a good thing Don!" Mikey said as he was being spun around.

Then Mikey was thrown and landed on a pile of trash.

"So, I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well." the orange turtle said as he landed on the ground.

"Mikey!" Rachael said as she ran over to the turtle, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the turtle replied.

"Plan B?" Don asked.

"Plan B." the leader responded.

Then everyone ran towards the Battle Shell and went inside. Mikey got in the driver's seat and started to speed away, but it caught the six ninjas. Then it started to smash the Battle Shell.

"Whoa!" everyone said as they landed on their backs.

"Faster Mikey! It's taking us apart!" Don told said turtle.

"I'm giving her all she's got capin'! She cannot take no morrre!" Mikey responded.

"Raph you're on! Shellcycle time." Leo told the red-banded turtle.

"Sure! I've always got ta do the crazy stuff!" he replied.

"Cuz you are crazy man!" Carmen said.

Then Raph glared at her before he sped out the back.

"Keep it busy until we're in position!" Leo told the red-banded turtle.

Then as Raph sped out of the back the machine let go of the Battle Shell and started to go after Raph. Raph led it to the compressor.

"Now Mikey! Ramming speed!" Leo said.

Then Mikey rammed the machine into the compressor, where it was crushed into a small cube.

"Well it looks like that did it." Raph said.

"Yeah, he's flat broke." Mikey said.

Carmen was going to smack the turtle but she noticed that the machine was turning on again.

"Guys, we still have company." she told the two of them.

Then Raph sped away and Mikey was close behind, the machine was also right behind the six teens.

"How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked Don and Rachael.

"Consider us there." Rachael replied.

Then the two of them jumped out of the back of the Battle Shell and ran towards the magnet.

"Leo, tell me you got a Plan C. I'm really hoping for a plan C." Raph said over the Shell Cell.

"Plan C up ahead." the blue-banded turtle responded.

"Uh guys Plan C? Now?" Raph said.

Then the machine lifted it's hand to crush Raph but it didn't seem to be able to put it down. Instead it flew up towards the magnet. Then Rachael moved the machine over but then the power was cut off.

"What?" Don said with a tone of disbelief.

Then it fell into a burning pit, where it was toasted.

"Daddy!" was the last cry it made before being closed up forever.

Then the police came to find that the man was crying over the loss he just suffered.

* * *

"Ya know I feel kind of sorry for the little bot." Mikey said as Don was driving everyone back to April's.

"Little?" Raph said with disbelief.

"You know he was kind of like a little kid."

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent." Don added.

Both Rachael and Carmen nodded in sympathy for the bot. Mikey saw the depressed look on the blonde's face and patted her head, comforting her.

Once everyone got back to April's and got inside they were greeted by April and Casey yelling at each other.

"I only got hurt because I was saving you!" Casey screamed.

"Oh, so I need saving is that it!" April yelled back.

"You twist around everything I say. Women!"

"Why of all the myopic, monistic-"

"Geez! How can we talk if you won't speak English?"

"I told you to watch the antiques you big ape!"

"We might want to leave before they start breathing fire guys." Carmen said.

"Yeah." Raph added.

Then they all left the two of them to their fight.

"Oh! You won't believe what I saw at the dump!" Carmen said as everyone was making their way to the Battle Shell.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"I found the coolest bike there! Maybe we could stop by and pick it up and then-"

"You really want a bike that bad CJ?" Don asked.

"Um, yeah! But it will be sooo much cooler than Raph's though!"

"Doubt it." Raph added.

"Just wait and see. Come on let's go!" Carmen said as she ran towards the Battle Shell.

* * *

**Well there it is! I hoped that you all liked it!**

**Mikey: where's Raph?**

**Him? oh yeah! i told him that if he left us alone i would get him the last part that he needs to finish remolding his bike. So now he's going to be leaving us alone.**

**Mikey: cool**

**Yeah i know!**

**Don: do you even have the part?**

**Well, not yet. I still have to buy it.**

**Don: and where are you going to get the money?**

***sweatdrops* aw man i forgot about that! *runs***

**Leo: Please review!**


	7. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Don: while the author is trying to find a way to get some money to buy the motorcycle part she promised Raph she wanted me to tell you that she hopes you will enjoy the chapter and that she owns nothing.**

_**

* * *

**_

Everything Changes

It was a Friday night in the Big Apple and the six teens were riding around the sewers, just having a good time.

"He is the alpha-dog, the thrash-master, the undisputed god of the half-pipe!" Mikey said as he rode through the sewers on his skateboard.

Then Rachael came up on her skateboard. "If you're the god of the half-pipe, then I'm the goddess. Cuz girls are sooo much better than guys!"

"Sure Rach, sure!" Mikey replied with a laugh.

"Who needs a half-pipe when we got a full-pipe!" Raph yelled as he caught up with the two skateboarders.

Then the three of them exited the tunnel and started towards the lair. Behind them was the other three teens.

"Come on there gonna beat us!" Carmen yelled to Leo and Don as she sped up on her rollerblades.

"They already won CJ just let it go." Don told the brunette.

"Fine, but next time I will so win!!"

Then the rest of them entered the lair. Rachael went to sit down because her and Master Splinter were going to be watching their soaps, it's something that they have always done together. Meanwhile Carmen was riding on the handrail on the bridge.

"Show-off!" Mikey yelled.

"Ya know it!" Carmen replied.

As Rachael was sitting down Master Splinter came over and placed a tray of food on the coffee table.

"Heads up Sensei, I mean down!" Don said as he jumped over Splinter.

'_We call this a living room! Why are we riding bikes here?!?' _Rachael thought.

Then Raph came speeding by and Splinter jumped out of the way.

"Nice recovery Sensei!"

Splinter sighed as he started to grab a pastry, but instead Mikey grabbed it and sped off saying, "Hey thanks Sensei!"

Then Splinter sat down in the chair and sighed. Then as he turned on the TV the power went out. Then Rachael heard that everyone crashed into each other.

"Nice wiring job Don!" Mikey yelled.

"I can guarantee it's not my wiring!" Don yelled back. "Maybe it's a blackout."

"I don't know it could, just as a possibility, be a friggin' blackout!" Carmen yelled.

"Hey CJ stop yellin'! You're burning my ear!" Raph yelled.

"Oh just cool it!"

Then Master Splinter lighted a candle so everyone could see.

"You better keep that flame away from Mikey! He scarfed a whole chili pizza for dinner!" Rachael informed.

"It appears it is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Splinter suggested.

"We're all over it!" Mikey said.

"Hey wait for me!" Rachael said as she grabbed her skateboard. Once she reached the door she grabbed her tessen.

'_I might need these.' _Rachael thought as she skated after her siblings.

* * *

"You know I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far." Leo said when the six teens were perched on a water-tower.

"We can never be too careful, especially when it comes to topside time." Raph responded.

"This whole side of town is dark." Don said.

"This isn't right, shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something." Leo said.

"Yeah, its pitch black down there." Carmen added.

"Which means there is only one thing for us to do." Mikey said.

"Yeah!" Rachael agreed as she jumped off of the water-tower.

"Come on!" Carmen said as she followed with the four turtles close behind.

Then as soon as everyone got down towards the ground they started skating around.

"Guys, do you think that we should be doing this? What if someone sees us?" Leo questioned.

"That's the beauty of it Leo, no one can see us! Its pitch black." Raph reasoned.

"Get with the program bro it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain!" Mikey said.

"Yeah bro live a little!" Carmen added.

Then Don rode over and said, "Hey guys check this out."

What the six teens saw was those ninjas that they fought about three weeks ago in that alley. They were going into the museum.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." Don replied.

"Who's up for some payback?" Raph said as he took out his sais.

"Sounds like fun." Carmen said as she grabbed her kusari.

* * *

Once they all got inside they noticed that the ninjas were trying to steal a sword. One of the ninja cut the glass while the other put some sort of glove on. Then he reached for the sword but Rachael threw shuriken to stop him.

"Gift shop is on the first floor boys, but they don't take kindly to shoplifters and neither do we." Leo said.

Then the ninja tried to take the sword again, but this time it was Carmen who threw the shuriken.

"Now before ya try to make off with the goods you might want to consider a few things. One, you're outnumbered." Raph said.

"Two, don't let the pretty faces fool ya, we're tougher than we look." Carmen said.

Then Rachael noticed that there were more than those two ninja and they were coming this way.

"And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" Mikey said.

Then the ninja started to move in to attack the six teens but they fought back.

"Check it out! Blades and blades!" Raph said as he went for one of the ninja.

Carmen was fighting off some of the ninja when she noticed that one of the other ninja was using his kusari to grab Mikey. At the last moment she grabbed his chain with her chain and threw him to the ground.

"You better know not to use a weapon aginst someone else that uses the SAME weapon. They will kick your ass!" Carmen said as she sped off but not before tearing off the symbol on his chest.

"A little help here guys!" Leo yelled.

"We're on it!" everyone chorused.

Instead of taking out the ninja though they all crashed into each other.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future." Mikey said.

"Look! They're getting away!" Rachael screamed.

The six teens couldn't stop them though. The ninja got away all but one, who had the sword.

"Just put the sword back Sparky and we'll call it a draw." Raph told the lone ninja.

The ninja seemed to have other plans though, he held the sword up and it started glowing. Then he pointed it at the six teens and sent them flying. Then he made his escape.

"How about best two out of three?" Mikey said.

"What was that sword?" Don asked.

"Hold that thought." Leo said.

"Yeah, we have to go NOW!" Rachael said as they all made their escape.

* * *

When they all got back to the lair they showed the symbol that Carmen got to Master Splinter.

"What does this symbol mean?" Leo asked.

"Trouble." was all that Master Splinter would say.

"You know something about these ninja? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" Raph asked.

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey added.

"Nope, not magic. Probably more like a self-perpetuating isolation frequency generator." Don said.

"In English Einstein?" Mikey said.

"It packs a shockwave that will knock you flat on your shell." Rachael replied.

"We have to go after these creeps." Raph said.

"No, a wise ninja dose not seek out an enemy he dose not fully understand." Splinter said.

"But Sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and-" Leo started.

"Bushido also demands you honor your master's wishes!" Splinter interrupted. "I will meditate upon this matter further, goodnight."

"Undergrounded again." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it really sucks." Carmen added.

"Hey!" Donnie said as he started to make his way towards his computer.

"What are ya doin'?" Carmen asked.

Then everyone followed Don towards his computer. "There is more than one way to seek out your enemy." Don said as he started to dig through the internet.

"Hey, Carmen." Rachael whispered.

"Yeah."

"Did you kind of recognize that symbol?"

"To tell ya the truth yeah I did. Did you?"

"Yeah. Wonder where we might have saw it before."

* * *

"What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day." Mikey asked while eating some chips.

"It's that ninja symbol. It's got sensei all weirded out." Leo said while training.

"Enough of this waiting around! I say we head topside kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves!" Raph said while beating the crap out of a dummy.

Then Raph kicked the head off of the dummy and it flew across the lair, landing in Mike's bag of chips.

"Whoa, remind me to never get on your bad side." Mikey said.

"Too late." Raph replied while trying to leave the lair.

"Hang on Raph no one is going anywhere." Leo told the red-banded turtle.

"Hey guys check this out!" Don yelled.

"What is it Donnie?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah what did you find?" Rachael added.

"I hacked into the power company's computer system. It looks like there is another blackout down by the South Street Seaport." Don said.

"I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter." Raph said.

"Hang on guys, Splinter told us-" Leo started.

"Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures." Raph reasoned.

"Excellent, I've got some new surveillance toys I want to test." Donnie said as everyone started to leave.

"Wait up!" Leo called after them.

"You better run fast then!" Carmen yelled back.

* * *

When the six teens got to their destination they all saw that this blackout was just like the one from a night ago.

"It looks just as dark as last night." Carmen stated.

"But this time I came prepared." Don said as he pulled out a pair of goggles from his bag.

"Awesome! Total turtle vision!" Mikey said as he played with the goggles.

"Night vision, actually." Don said as he took the goggles back.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked.

"We came prepared for that too. Don if you will do the honors." Rachael said.

Then Don opened up a hang glider, "I've been dying to test this puppy."

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Leo asked.

"How are you supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey said.

"Yeah there is no where to fly!" Carmen added.

"We will stay in tough via Shell Cell. I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics it's practically fool proooof!" Don said as he jumped off of the ledge.

"Well is it Don-proof?" Raph said.

"Don, Don!" Leo said over the cell.

"I'm okay, no problem. I just forgot to compensate for the air drag on my bo staff." Don said over the cell.

"This is why I should have tested it." Rachael pouted.

"Don't fret you'll most likey get to use it the next time." Mikey said.

"Unless Don trashes it."

"Yeah."

"Guys," Don said over the cell, "I'm picking up something strange down by the river. It looks like they're searching for something under the water."

"Who's searching?" Leo asked.

"It's our ninja buddies again. They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibration cannon. I'm over pier 16." Don said.

"We're there!" Leo responded as the five of them started towards the pier.

"I'm going in for a closer looooook!"

"Don, what is it?"

"Made, made! I'm going down!"

"Don, can you hear me? Say something bud."

"Man, that water stinks and this is from a turtle that lives in the sewer!"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

Then the five teens ran over to the pier, "Don, I've got a visual of the cannon. I only see two guys but that just means that the others are hiding." Leo said through the cell.

Then Carmen sensed a presence and looked behind her.

"Crap!" she said as she pulled out her kusari.

"What is it?" Raph asked.

"Look."

"I hate it when he's right!" Mikey said.

"Lets turtleize them!" the three turtles screamed.

"Lame." Carmen said.

"I totally agree with you." Rachael added as she grabbed her fans.

After fighting for a few minutes everyone slowly migrated up towards the ships deck. Then Rachael got back-to-back with the railing and ninjas surrounding her. Then after she beat down a few of the ninja one of them got through her defenses and she got knocked into the ocean.

"Rachael!" Carmen screamed.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"Rachael fell into the ocean!"

Then Don heard something on his headset.

"Hey if anyone sees the ninja that threw me here kick his butt for me kay?" Rachael said over the Shell Cell. "I'm going over to the cannon."

"I don't think that you should-" Don sighed. "She hung up on me."

"She'll be fine." Carmen said.

Then a few minutes later all of the ninjas were off of the boat.

"I think that this teamwork gets a most improved." Leo said.

"School's not out yet, look!" Don said. "That's one cool as shell chopper."

"What is up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey asked as something was being put into the chopper.

"What ever it is it can't be good." Raph said.

Then the five of them ran over to the cannon.

"By the way, where is Rachael?" Mikey asked.

"She is somewhere over there." Carmen said as she pointed to underneath the pier.

"Oh. I don't see her though."

"She is most likely hiding." Raph said.

As soon as they all got over there Leo popped over the edge of the platform and said, "Hey boys there is a small matter of some stolen property to discuss with you."

The two ninja ran the other way but Don popped up, "Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys."

When Raph popped up they ran again. Then Mikey and Carmen popped up and growled at them. Then the ninja backed up, one of them grabbed a lazer and tried to cut Mikey in two. Leo then kicked him in the gut and caused him to slice the computer controlling the cannon. Then it started to overload but the ninjas wouldn't stay, they ran away so fast it was sad.

"They're getting away!" Raph yelled.

Then Rachael came on to the platform, "Forget them! We have bigger problems!"

Then the cannon turned until it was pointed towards the harbor, it seemed that it was going to demolish it.

"Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey said.

"Not funny Mike!" Carmen yelled.

"Don can you shut it down?!?" Leo asked.

"Well I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator but crossing the power terminal could result in a feed back that might-" Don started.

"Donnie, whatever! Meantime lets point this thing away from civilization!" Leo said.

Then Leo, Raph, Carmen, and Mikey went to push the cannon while Rachael stayed to help Donnie.

"This is the police! You on the pier stop where you are."

"Hurry up guys! Or we are going to end up on America's Most Wanted." Raph said.

"We're almost done!" Rachael yelled as Don was working with the wires.

When Don was done instead of the machine stopping it just started to go around in circles.

"We have to steady this thing!" Leo yelled.

Then Leo found a crowbar and used it to stop the cannon. Don then tried to grab the sword but it burned his hand.

"Here let me try!" Rachael yelled as she pulled on a glove.

Then Rachael used the glove-covered hand to grab the sword.

"Let's get out of here!" Don screamed.

The six teens just managed to get away from the cannon before the platform collapsed into the water and blew up.

"Whoa! Awesome light show." Mikey said.

Then they all noticed the police that were coming towards them.

"And speaking of light shows." Leo said prompting the six of them to head for home.

* * *

"The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese but the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye. Best that it remain out of the wrong hands." Splinter said as he put the sword in a holder.

* * *

"For a long time longer than you can possibly imagine, my enemies have managed to elude me. Here at last is proof of their presence in this city and all it cost me was the sword of Tengu!" a man said to the two ninja that were on the pier.

"Master, their were extenuating circumstances, these four strange creatures and two human girls, they came from no where." one of the ninja said.

Then the man held up a thermal photo, "Were these the creatures that you speak of?"

"Oh yes." both ninja said.

"That will be all."

Then after the two ninja left another one came into view.

"Do you have any information on the two girls that follow these freaks?"

"Yes Master, it appears that the blonde is very adaptable to water, she was able to concel herself underwater for a longer period of time then any other human could."

"And the other?"

"The brunette seems to be a strong fighter and other than that none of my men have been able to gather anymore information on her."

"Very well then. I want your men to investigate these two girls very closely, they could be of some use to me."

"Yes Master."

* * *

**Raph: where is she?**

**Leo: out**

**Raph: out where?**

**Mikey: well you see................**

**I'M BACK!!**

**Raph: where were you?!**

**Getting this. *pulls out part***

**Raph: this isn't what i wanted!**

**oops! **

**Mikey: you better run **

**Yeah i better *runs***

**Raph: *laughs***

**Don: what's so funny?**

**Raph: this is the part i wanted.**

**Leo: so you lied to her**

**Raph: yeah, so. she deserves it for putting me in that net and pokin' me!**

**Don: you are unbelievable**

**Raph: what?**

**Leo: please review.**


	8. The Way of Invisibility

**Mikey: well, the author has now locked herself in a closet cuz she still thinks that Raph's gonna kill her.**

**Raph: *yells* I told ya she deserves it!**

**Don: while we attempt to get her to come out here is the next chapter for you to read.**

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

It was a Wednesday night and the six teens were going to start their afternoon training session.

Splinter lighted a candle and said, "My children tonight our training shall focus on combing two essential disciplines. The way of balance and," Splinter clapped, turning off the lights, "the way of invisibility."

"Dude! You put in the clapper!" Mikey said.

'_Yes! I will so have fun with that!' _Carmen thought to herself.

Splinter then hit the orange-banded turtle, "Michelangelo, they way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest that you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick."

Rachael then got down in a crouch, listening and waiting to anticipate any movement near her.

Rachael closed her eyes, _'Okay, where is he?...... Behind!' _Then Rachael jumped from the pole that she was standing on to another one.

Then the lights turned on.

"Peek-a-boo I see you!" Mikey said. Then Splinter tried to hit Mikey with his walking stick but Mike caught it. Once Splinter pulled away Mike lost his balance and fell. "Hey! Don't I at least get points for creativity?"

Rachael giggled at the turtle's actions.

"A creative mind must also be balanced by a disciplined body." Splinter then clapped, turning the lights off once again, "We must practice stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected."

Then Carmen noticed that Casey had just walked in and he was heading for the poles.

"Guys-" Carmen started.

But at that moment Casey hit one of the bamboo poles which caused a rippling effect, having all the other poles besides one of them fall to the ground. As soon as Splinter noticed that there was someone in the room he attacked him. Rachael then jumped off of the pole that she had managed to stay on and ran over to help Casey, turning the lights on the way there.

"Master Splinter, no! He's okay!" Leo yelled.

'_Are you sure about that fearless?' _Carmen thought as she got up off of the floor.

"Sensei this is Casey, the nutcas- the guy we told you about." Don said.

"Yeah the igilante-vay." Mike said.

"We figured it would be okay to give him access to the lair, ya know for emergencies and stuff." Raph added.

"Please forgive my rash action." Splinter said.

"No problemo." Casey said.

"Although next time you would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb, phone first." Splinter said as he walked off.

"Whoa Raph! Your crib is even more awesome than you said!" Casey said.

"You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour! What's the 4-1-1 street side?" Raph asked Casey.

"Graffiti, it's everywhere all over town!"

Carmen fell on the floor laughing so hard she looked like she would pee her pants.

"What is so funny CJ?" Casey asked the girl that was having laughing fits.

"I-think-that-everyone-in this room-knew that- except-you!" Carmen said through laughter.

"Huh?"

"What she means is that we live in New York City, we have all seen graffiti before. It is a part of the city." Rachael said.

"Not this kind." Casey said while holding up a photo. "I think that someone is trying ta send you a message."

"Blech! Talk about getting the point." Mikey said.

Then Carmen got up and saw the photo. "Do all of them look like this?"

"Some are a little more graphic." Casey said.

"Hey let me take a look." Rachael said as she walked over.

"You really don't want to see it." Carmen told her.

"Hey! I'm older than you. So if you can see it I can see it."

"You are only older than me by about four months and trust me they really aren't that exciting to look at anyway."

"Fine." Rachael said as she walked away. Then she ran behind Casey and grabbed the photo before anyone could stop her. As she looked at it she said, "Ugh. They have no style when it comes to art!"

Casey shook his head and looked at the sword, "Hey cool sword, looks just like the one in the graffiti." Then Casey went to grab it.

"Casey no!" Don yelled.

Then Casey was sent flying across the room and slammed into Don's bookshelf.

"Who's idea was it to invite him down here? Cuz who ever it was will be getting a beatin' from me!" Carmen said.

Then everyone ran over to help Casey, "I thank you for this information Mr. Jones but now, we must return to our training." Splinter said as he tried to get Casey to leave.

"Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum that did this?" Casey said.

"Well, yeah but it smell way to much like a set-up." Mikey said.

"Someone is just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?" Don said.

Then Casey pulled out a baseball bat, "But this is a matter of honor. What about all that Bushi-doo-doo stuff you guys always talk about."

Rachael laughed at Casey's mispronunciation of the word.

"It's Bushido, and it has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles." Leo told the man.

"Sorry Case I've got to go with my bros on this." Raph said.

"Aww and I was hoping to kick some butt tonight." Carmen pouted.

Then when Casey was finally about to leave he noticed the TVs.

'_No, look away from the shiny things. Look away now and leave!' _Carmen thought.

"Say, what's on the tube?" Casey said as he walked over to the TVs.

"Crap." Carmen whispered.

Then Casey sat down and started to watch some television.

"Well that's one way to keep and idiot busy for a year." Carmen said as she walked away.

* * *

_Four Hours Later_

Carmen eventually decided that she would watch TV with Casey and make sure he doesn't break the TV. Then after watching Daredevil Casey got up to eject the DVD but it wouldn't eject right away and Casey seemed to be getting ticked off.

"Come on eject, eject. You worthless piece of-" Casey said as he demolished the DVD player.

Mikey screamed.

"Think your player's broken." Casey said.

'_No! Not my baby!' _Rachael thought.

"Now what gave you that idea. Maybe it would bread after I don't know, YOU SMASHED IT WITH YOU FOOT!" Carmen yelled.

"No problem I can fix it, in the morning." Don said while working on something.

"What-cha workin' on?" Casey asked as he walked over.

"Boring stuff. Really, really boring stuff." Don said trying to keep Casey away from his project.

Rachael was sitting on the bridge reading a book but she heard Casey and Raph fighting.

'_Really? Why won't he leave? He has a home right?' _Rachael thought.

Then Master Splinter stopped the two hotheads, "Normally I discourage excursions to the surface but Raphael, I think that it would be best if you take our guest for a breath of fresh air."

"Topside? I'm all over it." Raph said as Casey cheered.

"Carmen." Splinter said.

"Yeah Master Splinter." she replied.

"Would you accompany Raphael and Mr. Jones to the surface?"

"No I really don't want to-"

Splinter gave Carmen a look.

Carmen sighed, "Okay, just let me get my sneaks, kay?"

"Come on CJ!" Casey yelled as Carmen was putting her shoes on.

"Cool it! There. Let's go."

Then after Casey left Mikey said, "And that's how they defeated the thing that wouldn't leave."

'_I'm just glad he left before he broke anything else.' _Rachael thought to herself as she continued to read.

* * *

While Carmen, Raph, and Casey were jumping across rooftops Casey and Raph were playing the name game, very poorly.

"Nimrod!" Raph said.

"Lightweight!"

"Gackface!"

'_Why am I here?' _Carmen thought.

"Spray-paint?" Casey said.

"Spray-paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah, I think that Mikey could come up with something better." Carmen said.

"No listen." Casey said.

Then the three of them walked over to the ledge and they saw that a bunch of Purple Dragons were painting a dragon eating four turtles.

'_Ugh, no taste.'_

Then Raph and Carmen jumped towards the ground and Casey slid down a pipe.

"Ha! We're the neighborhood clean and green! Doing our part to stamp out taggers!" Raph yelled.

"Yeah, if you are going to do your tags at least do it with a bit more taste!" Carmen yelled.

At that moment one of the thugs went for Carmen while the other two went for Raph and Casey. The one that came after Carmen had a crowbar and he tried to bash Carmen's head in but Carmen easily avoided it and kicked him in the gut, which sent the Dragon flying.

"Piece of cake!" Casey said.

"Don't be so sure, phone-boy here called for help. And here it comes!" Raph said.

Then two ninja jumped down and came right over to the three of them.

"Whoa those things ain't human." Casey said.

"In case you haven't noticed, neither am I." Raph said.

Then the three of them ran to fight these two ninjas. Before they could get their though, they both disappeared.

"Okay, what is going on?" Carmen asked.

"Where'd they go?" Casey said.

"Didn't I already say thaaaat!" Carmen said as she felt someone throw her. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!?"

As Carmen was getting up she noticed that Raph and Casey were also flying towards her.

"They must have some kind of, what da ya call it, cloaking device." Raph said as he sat up.

"Cloaking device? What are they cling-ons?" Casey said.

"Hey! How 'bout the both of ya stop talkin' and help me kick some butt!" Carmen yelled as she struggled with the invisible men.

Then Raph jumped over but was caught in the grasp of one of them. Carmen went to go and help him but then she was grabbed again.

"You should know it ain't polite to touch a girl like that!" Carmen said as she kicked the man as hard as she could.

Casey then was trying to fight off one of those things but his golf club broke and once again the three of them were sent flying.

Then the world went black….

* * *

After Casey left Rachael migrated over to the TV. Her and Mikey were watching their favorite movie of all time, Spiderman 3.

"I'm so glad that this was on the movie channel tonight." Rachael said.

"Yeah I know." Mike replied.

Then Leo walked over to the two movie-watchers.

"Guys, Master Splinter wants us to resume our training for tonight."

"Aww! Why now it was just getting good!" the two whined.

"You have this on a DVD. You can watch it anytime."

"The player is broken though." Rachael said.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

"Donnie said that he was going to fix it. Now come on unless you want Splinter to make the both of you run laps, again."

"Fine." the two whined.

As soon as the four teens had started their training Rachael noticed that someone had walked in. Before she could tell anyone though, everyone was falling down, except for the blonde.

Then someone turned the lights on.

"You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey said as he looked at Rachael, "How can you stay up there when everyone else is falling?"

"I don't know! I'm just that awesome." Rachael replied.

"Come on down." the orange-banded turtle said as he opened his arms, ready to catch her.

"Okay." the blonde said as she jumped and Mike caught her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mikey said while he was putting her down.

"Casey, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, where is everyone else?" Rachael added.

"The invisible ninjas took 'em." Casey replied.

"Invisible ninjas huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny by any chance?" Mikey teased.

"I've got proof!" Casey said as he held something in his hand.

Then Don took it over to his microscope, "Oh, it's some kind of optical device. Heavy-duty hardware."

"Raph isn't answering his Shell Cell." Leo said.

"Neither is Carmen." Rachael added.

Casey then threw a stool, demolishing it. "This is all my fault!"

"Don't worry I installed tracking devices in all the Shell Cells, just in case. Interesting, not picking up a signal." Don said while looking at the screen.

"We'll never find them!" Casey yelled while kicking the couch.

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your, invisible ninjas." Don said while Casey was destroying more furniture.

"You better make it fast; we're running out of furniture." Mikey told Don.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Carmen asked the air once she regained an awareness of her surroundings.

"Wow, real original CJ." Raph said.

"Well I would like to see you tell me where we are then!" she spat back.

Then some machine came out of the darkness and started to poke Raph and Carmen.

"Hey! Watch where you're poking those things!" Raph said.

At that moment a huge blonde man walked out of the pitch black.

"This is some nice steel." the man said while holding Raph's sai, "How about telling me who gave them to you?"

"Your mama." Carmen said.

The man then threw one sai at Raph, barley missing his head.

"Hey! Better watch where you are throwing those things!" Raph yelled.

"Well, well. Looks like we are a little edgie here." the man taunted.

"The only edges here are your round ones. Have you heard of low-fat foods?" Carmen spat back.

Then the other sai the man was holding was thrown at Carmen, again barley missing her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't here you." Then he grabbed Carmen's Shell Cell. "I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." the man said as he crushed the Shell Cell.

"Yeah? Well I get really pissed when I'm held captive somewhere!" the brunette spat back.

Then she noticed that Raph was trying to get his hand free.

'_Good idea.' _Carmen thought as she started to do the same thing.

Then the man turned around to put the cell on the table.

"Hey, nice tat. Purple Dragon? or just some big, ugly chicken?" Raph said.

The next thing that the both of them knew the man shoved a light right in Raph's face.

"Now let's start with just what kind of freak you are anyway?"

Then the man started asking a ton of questions like 'where do you come from?', 'how long you have been on Earth?', 'what is the level of their technology?' and a bunch of crap like that.

"Okay, for the last time, we have no friggin' idea about what you are talkin' about." Carmen said.

"Come to think of it, who do you work for? You look way too dumb to be in charge of all this." Raph said.

"Your choice, you can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you." the man said as he pulled out a saw. "Now, is there something that you want to tell me?"

Then Carmen got free and grabbed a gas mask, "Just this!" she then put the mask over his face, "Sweet dreams lard butt!"

"Hey! How about getting' me out of here?" Raph said.

"Give me a second." Carmen said as she grabbed her kusari and cut Raph's legs and arms free. "Let's go!"

Once the two of them got out of the room they noticed that they were on a boat. Then they walked up to the ledge.

Carmen dived right in the water, "Come on! I don't want to wait for a year!"

Then Raph jumped in the water and the two of them proceeded to swim back to shore. When they got back to the docks they started to run for home but little did they know that they were being followed.

* * *

"I got a signal! It's Raph!" Don yelled.

"Whoo-hoo!" Casey yelled as his golf club broke some lights.

"This guy is bad news even when there's good news." Mikey said.

Rachael shook her head. _'We do have another Raph on our hands.' _

"It's faint but at least we have a blip that we can follow." Don said.

Then Rachael looked at the screen, "Make that several blips Don."

"The invisible ninjas?" Leo said.

"Raphael and Carmen may not even be aware that they are being followed." Splinter said.

"This means that we've got to find them before they bring in some seriously unwanted houseguests!" Leo said.

"We've already got one of those." Mikey said.

"So, uh, how do we stop somethin' that we can't see?" Casey said, completely ignoring Mikey's comment.

"Already got that one covered." Don said as he grabbed something from his desk. "Turtle-vision, heat-sensing goggles! After all an invisible body is still a warm body."

Then everyone was tossed a pair.

"Let's go!" Leo said.

"That's a good look for you." Mikey said after he saw what Casey looked like with his mask and goggles on.

"We're gonna have to split up. Mike, you Rachael and Casey will look above ground. Me and Don will cover below." Leo said.

"Okay tell us if you find anything." Rachael replied.

"Will do." Don said.

* * *

After running through the sewers for a while Carmen and Raph stopped at the drainage junction.

Then they both saw Leo and Don coming right for them. They started attacking nothing.

"Hey! Donnie what's going on here?" Carmen asked.

"Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?" Don replied.

Then Don and Leo started spinning around in the middle of the air before they were thrown off to the side.

"Did I mention that these guys were really strong too." Casey said as he walked over.

"Might have been useful info." Leo replied.

'_Idiot!'_ Carmen thought.

Then Mikey and Rachael ran over to see Raph poorly fighting the invisible ninjas.

"Show yourself you lousy!" Raph yelled as he was hit in the gut.

"Think we should give him a hand?" Mikey asked.

"No." Rachael said.

Mikey looked at her, "Come on."

"Fine."

Then Casey hit the ninjas with mud, making them easier to see.

"Much better." Raph said as he did a split kick.

Rachael was fighting off one of the ninjas when she heard Don say, "They're cloaking controls seem to be some where around the chest plate."

"You mean here!" Leo said as he revealed two ninjas.

Then Rachael did the same thing with the ninjas that she was dealing with and soon all of them were beaten.

"Can I call them or what?" Don said.

"So I guess that's that." Raph said.

Then there was a scream coming from above, it was Casey. A ninja then appeared.

"Drop your weapons and surrender. My grip is loosening, I suggest you drop your weapons now!" the ninja told the five teens.

"Don't do it guys I'm not worth it!" Casey said.

"You know he's got a point." Don said.

"You are starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Carmen said as everyone dropped their weapons.

"Hey where is Mikey?" Rachael asked.

Rachael looked up to see that Mikey was balancing on a pipe above Casey. Then he jumped and sent the ninja falling into the water, along with Casey. But then Don grabbed his bo staff and Casey took a hold of it. Casey then landed on the ground followed by Mikey and Don. Rachael soon grabbed her fans and ran to Mikey's side. She was also soon followed by everyone else.

Then within a few moment all of the ninjas were sent for a long swim.

"Thanks guys. I owe ya!" Casey said.

"We take cash, checks, and most major credit cards." Mikey said.

"But we prefer cash." Rachael added.

Casey walked over to the six teens and said, "Man, I'm beat! Maybe I should just crash at you guy's place tonight."

"No!" Carmen screamed as she ran in front of Casey. "I mean nothing beats sleeping in the comfort of your own bed."

"We'll give you a ride, have you home in no time." Don added.

"Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in. Heck! We'll even tell you a bedtime story!" Mikey said as everyone started to drag Casey back to his home.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." Carmen said.

* * *

"Another operation marred by the sickening stentch of defeat! No doubt you are both aware of my extremely limited tolerance for failure." a Japanese man said.

"It was his fault! This bumbling oath let the creature escape!" Stockman said.

"The plan was sound and yet your creations failed to, as you put it, deliver the goods." The man said while throwing Baxter.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? I am your creator." Stockman said as he was dragged away.

"What did you learn from your interrogation?" the man asked the blonde.

"I worked over a lot of tough guys in my day, I'm telling you they never even heard of your enemies, let alone work for them. Also, when I tried to quiet the brunette by using electricity it didn't seem to affect her in the least. I am positive that it was working at the time." the blonde said.

"Interesting, maybe they could all be useful to me when the time comes to confront those enemies."

* * *

**WHAT! YOU ARE DEAD RAPH! **

**Raph: aw crap *runs***

**Don: well, we finally got her to come out.**

**Mikey: *smiles* yeah and Raph is sooo gonna get it!**

***various crashes are heard***

**Leo: we might have to help him.**

**Mikey: why?**

**Leo: *shakes head***

***from a distance* DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK IN THE NET?!?!?!**

**Don: maybe we should help Raph.**

**Mikey: again, WHY?**

**Leo and Don: *sighs***

**Mikey: *laughs* PLEASE REVIEW! =P**

* * *


	9. Fallen Angel

**Well i'm just gonna let you read this chapter cuz i'm too lazy to write anything before this chapter.**

**Raph: that's new?**

***death glare* very funny mister, i just spent about two hours cleaning my room thank you very much!**

**Leo: she owns nothing**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

On a clear Friday night the six teens and Casey were out on their training run. That is, until they saw some Purple Dragons robbing a store.

"Psst!" Mikey said right before kicking the Dragon, sending him flying towards the others. "See guys, you'll never know what you'll find on the old nightly training run?!"

"Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo said.

"Ya mean besides being a badly dressed, law-breaking, good for nothing street punk." Raph said.

"You better not forget the smell. God! Have you ever heard of a shower?" Carmen spat.

"Bust 'em up Dragons!" the apparent 'leader' said as he went for cover.

"When are these Dragon goons gonna learn?" Leo said while kicking one of the Dragons into a wall.

"Green beats purple everytime!" Rachael said while using her fans as clubs, knocking some Dragons stone-cold.

"They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them!" Raph said.

"We've got a runner!" Don said.

"Don't worry I got it!" Carmen said as she followed the girl.

Carmen was chasing the girl but when she looked back at Carmen it looked as if she recognized the purple-haired girl.

"Angel?" Carmen said as she came to a halt.

Luckly Casey was there to stop the girl.

"Goin' somewhere?" Casey said. "Angel?"

'_He knows her too?' _Carmen thought as she started to run again.

Then another thug came and tried to take a swing at Casey but he easily beat the thug. As Carmen was catching up to Angel she started to go up the fence but Casey grabbed her foot and stopped her from making progress.

"Let go of me you creep!" Angel yelled.

"Angel it's me Casey!"

"Casey?" then the girl looked at Carmen. "Carmen? What are you doing here?!?"

"We are stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Carmen said.

"What the Purple Dragons? They're my posse, my family." Angel replied.

"But you've got real family at home." Casey said.

"Well, who asked you, loser?!?!? If I want be a Purple Dragon its my business!" Angel spat back.

"Until you start breaking the law, then it's my business." Casey replied.

Then Angel grabbed the bag, "Well I don't see no badge on you!"

"And I don't see no Dragon on you! Not yet, so why don't you quit why you still have a chance?"

"I ain't quittin' nothin'! Tonight was my first test, tomorrow I'll pass my initiation! Then I'll wear my dragon with pride!"

"That Dragon comes with a price! You don't know what you are getting yourself mixed up in!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" Angel said as she hit Casey, "But I can still take care of myself."

As Angel was running by Carmen tried to stop her. "Angel! Don't do this!"

"You ain't my mother!" Angel spat back before pushing her out of the way and then climbing over the fence.

Then everyone caught up to them Don went to help Carmen up and everyone else went to Casey.

"Casey what happened? Who was that girl?" Raph asked.

"Her name is Angel, I know her from the neighborhood. Her grandmother asked me to keep and eye on her, keep her out of trouble." Casey replied.

"So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked.

"Not if I can help it!" Carmen said.

"How do you know her?" Casey asked.

"Well, once I was up topside and I just ran into her and we've been talkin' ever since, but I really haven't seen her for a few months." Carmen replied.

* * *

The next morning Carmen and Donnie were working on the Battle Shell that is, until Mikey came over.

"Whatcha doin' Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Working up a remote control system for the Battle Shell." Don replied.

"Sweet!"

"Hey, don't touch!" Carmen said as she smacked his hand.

"Yeah, these are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin." Don added.

"And this is the remote do-hicky?" Mikey asked.

"That's it but it's not finished yet so please don't-" Don said.

"Uh, you were going to tell me not to press this right?" Mikey said.

"Idiot!" Carmen said as she smacked the orange-clad turtle.

Then Don screamed and jumped off of the truck before it started to circle the lair.

"Rachael get out of the way!" Carmen screamed as the truck advanced towards the blonde.

Then Rachael jumped and landed on a pile of mats.

"Shake a leg shell-for-brains!" Don yelled as he grabbed various things.

Then the Battle Shell crashed, demolishing most of Don's things.

Splinter then walked over, "Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering, a true testament of your mechanical abilities and I never want to see it in our home again."

"Oops." Mike said.

Don and Carmen then smacked Mikey.

"Ow!"

"Idiot!" Carmen yelled.

* * *

That night Rachael and Mikey were watching "X-men The Last Stand" until Carmen came over with news.

"Guys! Angel is here and Casey is in trouble!"

"What?!?" the two of them yelled.

"Yeah, Rachael come with me! We need some disguises and fast!" Carmen yelled as she dragged Rachael to her room.

"Okaaaaay!" Rachael yelled.

* * *

About ten minutes later Carmen and Rachael came out in completely different clothes. Carmen was wearing a pair of black pants, red shoes, red tank top, and under the tank top a fishnet shirt. Rachael was wearing a pair of dark, faded, torn blue jeans; a pair of black tennis shoes; a black tee-shirt; and a brown, long-sleeved jacket that reached just below her waist.

"Hey!" Rachael said as she walked over to everyone. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! It looks nice on you." Mikey replied.

"Thanks." Rachael said with a blush.

"Come on lets get going!" Angel yelled after them.

"Okay we're comin'!" Carmen yelled back.

* * *

As Don was driving everyone to the Dragons' hideout Angel was getting the guys into some disguises.

"Okay, I hear that Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts!" Angel said.

"No way am I going out like this! Tell me people really don't dress this way!" Raph said after putting on his disguise.

"It's a good look for you Raph. Kind of a hip-hop, cat-burglar, storm-trooper thing." Mikey said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh green-boy! You're next!" Angel said while she handed Mikey some clothes.

Once Donnie had stopped and everyone was dressed the seven of them went towards the check-point.

"Just be cool and follow my lead." Angel told the six ninjas.

Then all of them walked by the guard and gave him the salute.

"Good thing its only a three-fingered salute." Mikey said as they walked by.

"Yeah." Rachael replied.

As soon as everyone got inside the seven of them went to stand between two bleachers filled with Dragons.

"Geeze! It's like we walked into an ugly convention!" Mikey said.

"Hey, then you must feel right at home Mikey." Raph said back.

"Yeah!" Carmen agreed.

"Knock it off you guys, I'm trying to blend here." Don said.

"You really want ta look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph said.

"I'm down with that!" Mikey replied with a chuckle.

"Okay guys note, we've got exits there and there," Leo said while pointing towards two doors, "guards posted around the perimeter, everyone is pretty heavily armed. So can we try to avoid a fight."

Everyone just stood there until Carmen said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, what was I thinking." Leo said.

Then a cage was lowered and a spot-light was put on this huge blonde man.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will have the honor of riding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy." the man said and everyone else in the room cheered.

"Lousy thugs! I've got your most hated enemy right here!" Raph said as he pulled out his sais.

"Easy Raph! Let's not blow our cover just yet." Leo said to halt the hothead.

Then I bunch of Dragons ran into the cage, just jumping at the chance to beat Casey to a pulp.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?" Don asked.

"I know how to get to the catwalk." Angel said.

"Go with her, nothing fancy, stick to the shadows and cut him lose." Leo said.

"And what are you two gonna do?" Mikey asked.

"No, three." Carmen said.

"We'll make sure that spot-light stays on the cage. Now go!" Leo ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rachael said before she ran off with Mikey, Don, and Angel.

"_Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers any takers at all!" _

Then the three of them walked right into the cage.

"Is this gonna work?" Raph asked.

"You know a better way to buy some time. Sides, you need the practice." Leo said.

"Me?" Raph said with disbelief.

"Yeah you! Come on let's kick some butt!" Carmen said as she walked into the cage.

"_Three newcomers have entered the competition! Let's show them how Purple Dragons treat new-bees!"_

* * *

As soon as the four teens got onto the catwalk they all noticed that there were two guys guarding Casey.

"We've just got to take out those two goons without drawing too much attention." Don said.

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey and Rachael asked.

"Yeah, a real bright idea." Don said as he pointed to a spot-light.

Then Angel walked over and got the attention of the two guys and then shined the light in their eyes. A few moments later both of them were out cold.

"Lights out." Angel said as she stopped one of them from falling off the edge.

"Angel! Thanks for dropping by and you brought company!" Casey told the four teens.

"Hey what are friends for?" Rachael said while Don was moving Casey over towards the four of them.

As soon as Casey was loose Mikey held out a baseball bat, "Here, I brung ya a present."

Casey looked so happy that he actually teared up a bit.

* * *

"Hey Raph maybe you're a little unclear about the concept of buying time, we've still got to leave a few of them standing!" Leo said as he kicked a Dragon in the gut.

"Sorry." Raph said.

Then they all had to go and fight more Dragons. Carmen kicked some in the gut, tripped others, and bashed some heads into the cage.

"I can barley move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?" Leo said.

"Ya ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." Raph said.

"Peeping Tom!" Carmen said.

"Hey I ain't no-" Raph said.

"Sure just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will be true." Carmen said as she punched a Dragon in the face.

Then another Dragon grabbed Raph and threw him, but not his clothes.

'_Aw shit!' _Carmen thought.

"Hey! It's one of those kun-fu lizards!" someone said.

"Turtle! Tur-tle! Don't any of ya lame brains know a turtle when you see one?" Raph yelled.

"Raph, I think that the biology lesson is the least of our problems! Look!" Leo told the red-clad turtle.

Right then the blonde man walked into the cage. He really didn't look happy.

"Crap." Carmen whispered.

"You!" the blonde said as soon as he saw Carmen and Raph.

He tried to hit Raph but was blocked by Raph's arm "What's the matter lard-butt? Still mad I walked out of your little Q&A?" Raph taunted.

Then the blonde smacked Raph against the cage, "In case you haven't figured it out yet reptile, I let you escape!"

Then Leo took off his outfit and threw it on the ground, "Hate to break up the reunion!" Leo yelled as he charged right for the blonde.

Then Carmen ran after him yelling unintelligible words the whole way.

Leo jumped on the blonde and hit his head before jumping off. The next thing Carmen realized was Rachael, Mikey, and Don were fighting Purple Dragons that were trying to get in the cage.

"Sorry dudes fan appreciation day is next week!" Mikey told the thugs.

Then the three of them took care of most of the Dragons on the outside but meanwhile the other three ninjas were dealing with the Dragon's leader on the inside.

"Do me a favor, be a cooroptive little mountain and just goooooo down." Raph said as he was slammed into the cage.

Carmen was about to run over and kick that man's butt, but before she could do that Leo cut down something from the roof which then caused it to fall on the blonde man. Even that didn't stop him though, he got back up and threw that thing at the three ninjas. When Carmen got up she saw that Mikey, Don, and Rachael had come in to help them.

When the three of them came in they all hit the blonde man and sent him flying.

"Don't look now but tiny still want to dance." Mikey said.

"That's what it looks like." Rachael said.

Then the blonde man grabbed one side of the cage which caused the rest of the cage to collapse. As the cage fell Rachael out her hands over her head but when she opened her eyes Rachael noticed that Mikey had reached over to make sure that the cage wouldn't hit her head.

'_Mikey.'_ Rachael thought.

When Carmen looked over she saw that the blonde man grabbed Leo's swords and was going to cut him down but Casey hit him with a baseball bat, which sent the man flying into the stands.

But they were not done yet, more Dragons were advancing on the eight of them.

"Take us out of here Donnie." Leo said.

Then Don grabbed a remote and pressed a button. "I have just what the doctor ordered."

"Oh, taxi!" Mikey yelled.

Then the Battle Shell came crashing through the entrance and went straight for the turtles.

"Bout time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change." Raph said as everyone started to pile in the Battle Shell. Then Don stopped to pick up Casey and Angel before they sped off.

* * *

Before everyone went home Casey went to drop Angel off at her grandma's.

"Angel?" an elderly woman said once she had opened the door.

"Grandma!" was the reply that was given.

"Told ya I'd keep and eye on her." Casey said.

"Thank you Casey, thank you for bringing back my Angel. Now I've got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come inside and join us." Angel's grandma said as Casey went inside.

"Pie?! Yo Case, how about introducing grandma to your friends." Mikey said.

"Mmmmm. Pie." Rachael mumbled.

"Forget it you two, we're ninjas we stick to the shadows." Raph said.

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." Leo stated.

"The silent protectors of the way of Bushido." Don added as he started the Battle Shell.

"So what kind of pie do ya think it was?" Mikey asked.

Then Carmen hit him.

"Ow! What!"

Then both Carmen and Raph hit him.

"Ow!"

Rachael giggled before falling into a deep sleep, surrounded by her family.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Don: aren't you forgetting something?**

**Oh yeah! I have forgot for the last two chapters to post a reply to tubular_turtle's review from chapter 6.**

**Raph: you forgot for that long!**

**Well, yeah. Everytime after i posted a new chapter and turned off the computer i would remember that i forgot to do that.**

**Raph: so how culd ya remember this time?**

**I used Post-it notes and stuck one to the computer.**

**Raph: blonde.**

**HEY! THAT IS NOT VERY NICE! JUST CUZ I'M BLONDE DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT MY BRAIN SIZE!!!!! **

**Mikey: scary. *backs away***

***everyone else backs away***

**anywho, here is your reply!**

Yeah, first i would like to say sorry for forgetting to answer your review. *rubs back of head* but i would like to thank you for your idea and i might use that later on! Again thanks!

**Oh, also i really don't want to sound mean or anything but for the last 2 chapters no one has really reviewed. I just wanted to let everyone know that i do accept anonymous reviews. I just want to know if anyone is still liking this story. Cuz if no one is i might stop writing cuz i want to know that someone is enjoying my story. Also if anyone has some criticism (not flames) about errors or how to make my WRITING better (just don't say that you hate the story just tell me weather i have a lot of spelling errors and stuff like that).**

**Well that's all i have to say. *thinks* wait almost forgot i have a poll on my profile that asks which one of my OCs do you like the most.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! =P**


	10. Garbageman

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Oh, for some reason i scared everyone else away and i really don't know how i did that! *grins* but from what i've heard it was funny.**

**Also here are two thing that i would like you to read before the chapter starts:**

**1) I know that the story dosen't seem to be progressing much in the last few chapters but within the next two chapters or so it will get a little more interesting. So please bear with me for just a while longer here!**

**2) About that comment i made at the end of the last chapter i have thought about it and i think that was a little out of line to say, i have just been a little, well lets just say i've been sleep deprived with summer being here i haven't really remembered to SLEEP AT ALL! SO i was cranky but i am remebering to sleep now! *cheers* but reviews are appreicated though *smiles***

**As you have heard the guys say before all the chapters before this; i own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_**Everything Changes**_

It was a cool Monday night in the city of New York and Leo, Raph, Don, Rachael, and Mikey were all visiting some friends while collecting things that they could possibly use for the lair. Carmen wasn't there because she was tired after training that day.

"All right! Green, mean and totally extreme!" Mikey said as he skateboarded all around, even where the other three turtles were working.

Rachael shook her head and then resumed her conversations with everyone who was there that night.

Then the four turtles came over.

"Hey thanks for the shopping cart guys." Don said.

"Hope you found some useful items among the refuse my green amphibious friends." the professor replied.

"Sure did Professor." Don said.

"Here are some things that we have picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you sir." the Professor said as he gave the board to Donnie, "a near mint condition comic book for you my green lad, last time you said you were collecting them."

"Thanks Professor." Mikey replied.

Then Don walked over with a pile of things, "Here are some blankets and warm clothes, they're a little worn but they should help at night,"

"One man's refuse is another man's treasure. You know there is a theory, we are all recycled. The Big Bang theory says that all matter has been exploding and imploding then exploding again since the begging of time. Our very molecules are being recycled." the professor said.

Then Rachael looked over to find a very confused Mikey and Raphael.

"Don't worry you two you should just smile and nod." Rachael told them.

"You know I just finished a book on the Big Bang, I'll bring it by later." Don said.

"Much obliged Donatello. Much obliged." was the response the professor gave the purple-clad turtle.

"Hey, are there fewer of you here than usual?" Raph asked.

"A lot of guys have gone missin' thing is they don't take their stuff." a man said.

"Yep." another man said.

"I have a theory about that. There has been talk of a terrifying figure that takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear, they call him the Garbage-man." the professor told the five teens.

The five of them laughed at the tale.

"You almost had me goin' there, Garbage-man!" Raph said while Leo and Mike headed for the Battle Shell.

"See you later Professor." Rachael said.

"Yes, farewell Miss." the professor replied.

Rachael then left with a nod and a smile.

* * *

"That was majorly creepy. You think any of its true?" Mikey asked while the five teens were riding back home.

"Whatever it is, if the professor is worried, we should take it seriously." Don stated.

"Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out." Raph teased.

"What?" the orange-clad turtle said while he looked up from his comic.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, Raph's just being mean again." Rachael said while reading a book.

* * *

Once the five teens got home Rachael went straight to Carmen, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, to join her.

"Hey CJ!" Rachael exclaimed as she sat down. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I must have not been getting' enough sleep lately. So, anything interesting happen when you were out?"

"Nothing much, but some of the guys have went missing."

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Well, the professor said something about a guy that is called Garbage-man and he is taking all of them away."

"Rachael! Where is the book that I was going to give the professor?" Donnie yelled.

"It's in my room! Give me a sec I'll go get it!" Rachael yelled back.

As soon as Rachael found the book in her mess of a room she ran over to give Don the book.

"Why was this in your room?" Don asked the blonde with a stern voice.

"I dunno, guess I saw it yesterday or something and decided that I would look at it. I'm done with it though. Sorry."

Don shook his head, "Fine, but next time ask me before you steal one of my books."

"Yeah."

With that Donnie had left the lair and Rachael went to watch some more TV.

About twenty minutes after Don had left Rachael's Shell Cell rang, it was Donnie.

"Hey Don what's up?"

"Rachael, get everyone and bring them to the dump." Don said hastily.

"Why?"

"It's the professor, him and everyone else has vanished."

"Be right there!" Rachael said as she hung up.

* * *

"All I know is something attacked them, it was really big and really dangerous." Don told everyone.

"Hope they're okay." Mikey said as he went into the Battle Shell.

"Don, could you run an internet search for police reports?" Leo asked as he examined the tire track.

"Already checked. Nothing on missing homeless, nobody's noticed or cares." Don responded.

"Meanwhile somebody's snatchin' our buds!" Raph said.

"This just ain't right." Carmen stated.

Everyone seemed to agree with her.

"We need to hit the streets." Leo said.

Then Rachael and Mikey popped out of the back of the Battle Shell, both of them were wearing hats and trench-coats.

"It's trench-coat wearing time!" the two of them stated.

Everyone looked at the two of them with disbelief.

"Seriously?" Carmen said.

"Well, yeah. I mean if there are no police reports it doesn't mean that someone might have an idea about what's going on here." Rachael said.

Everyone then agreed that it was a good plan.

* * *

The night everyone was worn out from walking around the entire city so they were all in the living area waiting to see if Don would come up with anything.

While they were waiting Raph was on the end of the couch with Mikey right beside him in the center. Rachael was leaning on Mikey's shoulder with her eyes half-closed and Carmen was lying on the floor.

"Have you got anything Don?" Leo asked.

"Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who has disappeared. I programmed a marker for each one." Don replied from his position on the computer.

"Looks like al the action's down by the docks!" Mikey said as everyone walked over.

"Then that's our next stop." Leo said.

"Give me a sec. I've gotta pee." Carmen said as she walked away.

"That is so nice to know CJ." Raph said.

"I know!"

* * *

"Can somebody explain why it's always me who's the bait? Especially when were hunting shark?" Mikey said from his place on the dock.

"Hey, I offered to be the bait. We could switch now-" Rachael started.

"No it's okay I'm fine." Mikey interrupted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Positive!"

"Nothing is happening, let's call it a night." Leo said.

"Aww! I was hopin' he would really get grabbed!" Carmen whined.

"Come back Mikey, we're out of here." Don said.

"Sure thing." Mikey said. "Uh, guys, the shark is here! And he's humming that theme from jaws!"

"Hit it!" Leo told the hothead.

Raph then hit the gas and went speeding, he blocked the garbage truck. Now he was trying to avoid being grabbed.

"It's a garbage truck! A stinkin' garbage truck!" Raph said.

"A garbage man drives a garbage truck! What's your problem Raph?" Mikey said as he was bouncing around in the back.

Then Raph swerved and the truck went right past him.

"It's making a run for it!" Don said.

"Hit it Raph!" Leo added.

Then Raph started to chase the truck and he was trying to catch up to it. The next thing that Rachael saw was a huge flame coming straight for them. Mikey screamed like a girl while Rachael covered her eyes. When Raph had drove out of the fire there was not a scratch on the Battle Shell.

"Sorry about the girly scream." Mikey said while Raph just shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, you took the words right out of my mouth." Rachael said. "I keep forgetting that Don installed fire protection!"

Raph gained enough speed that they were right beside the garbage truck. Then a blade came right through the side of the Battle Shell. In response Raph swerved but he lost his speed and they fell behind the garbage truck.

"I've had enough of this!" Raph yelled as he pressed a button.

The button that was pressed sent the Battle Shell flying forward, ramming right into the garbage truck.

Everyone cheered at what happened.

"You like that you're gonna love this!" Raph said as he reached for a button.

"May I?" Don asked.

"Be my guest."

Don then pressed a button and then missiles were shot at the truck.

"Yeah! Got 'em!" Mikey cheered.

But instead of the missiles causing damage the truck came out without even getting a scratch.

"We need bigger missiles." Mikey said once he saw the outcome.

"I totally agree with you." Carmen said.

The truck then left a trail of oil right in front of the turtles.

"Hang on! We've got major oil slick-age here!" Raph yelled as he swerved to try and not spin out.

"If you guys forgot what we had for dinner, I think I'm about to remind you." Mikey said as he ran for the trashcan with Rachael right behind to see if Mike would be alright.

Then Raph chased the truck right through a gate onto the docks.

"Everybody hold on!" Don told everyone.

A grappling hook was released and got a hold of something, stopping the Battle Shell from falling in the water.

"Look!" Mikey yelled after everyone had got out of the Battle Shell.

When everyone focused their attention at the truck they all saw that it went right into the water. Everyone then ran over to see if the truck was going to come back up. After a few moments everyone cheered.

"T-M-N-T what-cha get is what-cha see!" Mikey chanted while doing a dance.

"You know you are only embarrassing yourself." Raph said.

"Guys! Look at this!" Carmen and Rachael yelled.

"What the shell?" Leo said.

Then the six teens saw that the truck was still running. It was moving towards an island.

"What is that place?" Rachael asked.

* * *

"So, turns out this is the best-run landfill operation, not just in the city, but in the whole country." Don said after checking something on his computer at the lair.

"Best-run doesn't mean best, it just means most profitable." Leo said.

"Come on Leo, what could they really be up to there?" Raph asked.

"Yeah they are smack-dab in the middle of the city harbor!" Carmen added.

"If business is as good as Don says, anything they want to. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way." Leo said.

"We need to check this place out." Rachael said.

"We should." Don said as everyone started to head for the exit.

"Something stinks on that island and it ain't the garbage." Mikey said in some accent.

"Keep trying Mikey, some day you'll get a winner!" Raph said as he ran past.

"Hey, that was pretty good!" Mikey said.

"Come on Mikey let's get going before they leave without us!" Rachael said as her and Mikey went to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

Once the six teens reached the end of a sewer pipe they saw a glowing red light at the island that they saw before.

"Looks harmless enough." Don said.

"It's quiet, maybe too quiet." Leo said breaking a silence.

"Now see, how does Leo make that work?" Mikey said.

"Cuz you ain't smart enough." Carmen replied.

"Enough!" Leo ordered the two of them. "Let's go!"

Then the six of them dived into the waters below them. When everyone surfaced they all headed to search around this dump.

"I don't wanna know what I just stepped in." Mikey said after he stepped in some orange-goo.

"Eww. Neither do I." Rachael said.

"Focus you two!" Raph said.

As Mikey started to walk towards the rest of the group a spotlight came over so the three of them had to move so they wouldn't be spotted. Once the six of them regrouped they started to climb the mountain of trash. What they all saw once they reached the top was nothing that they would have suspected.

"Unbelievable." Leo stated.

Hidden behind all of the trash was a huge factory-type thing and all of the missing homeless people were there, working as slaves.

"This is making me sick!" Raph said as he started to rise but was held back by Leonardo.

Then all of the people were gathered to a lake of orange goo. Once they were all gathered something came out of the goo-filled lake.

"Eww! Gross!" Mikey exclaimed.

What came out of the 'lake' was another one of those garbage trucks. It drove up a ramp and went down a platform. Once it got to a shoot it deposited some more kidnapped people, sending them sliding into the trash.

"That's it!" Raph said as he started to get up.

"Hold on Raph. Look!" Leo said.

Then the truck stopped and opened up the front. Something then came out of it; it was a huge, disgusting man.

"Eww!" Rachael said.

"That is the most disgusting thing that I have ever seen!" Mikey said.

"Just this once, I totally agree with ya." Raph said.

"Me too!" Carmen agreed.

"Greetings filth!" the man said, "Garbage, is, power!"

"If that's true than this guy's Superman!" Mikey stated.

"Before I brought you to this island you were nothing but human garbage." the Garbage-man said.

'_Look who's calling who human garbage! Do you own a mirror?!' _Carmen thought.

"No home, no purpose, no value. But now, I have recycled you; given you work sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly tosses. To build my fortune! Behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world until it's too late." the Garbage-man said.

Then the professor stood up, "I'd rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire!"

"Guards! Silence him! Get these ungrateful beasts back to work! Now!"

Then one of the guards came up and electrocuted the professor.

"That's it! Time to take out the trash!" Raph yelled as everyone started running.

"New concept guys! Garbage-boarding!" Mikey said as he rode down the garbage on a piece of wood.

After taking out some of the guards, the six teens went right to free the captives. After they were all free they started to charge at the guards at beat those guards themselves.

"May I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so-called garbage man's stinking rear." the professor said.

"What's this, they're sending freaks against me?! I'll dispose of this genetic refuse!"

"It's garbage day fat man, time to take your can out to the curb!" Mikey said.

"What?!"

"Uh, how about, time to dump you in the dumpster, smelly-boy!"

'_This is really sad!' _Carmen thought to herself.

"You, shut up!" the Garbage-man said before he tried to grab Mikey, but missed.

Then Leo charged for the man and fought with him. Leo then jumped on the machine the Garbage-man was riding in but the man sped backwards, sending Leo flying. The six teens then went to attack him again but the man was shooting missiles and every one of them missed. The Garbage-man laughed as he sped backwards, all the while unleashing a ton of brown gunk at the six teens. All of them, except Raph, avoided the attack. Don threw his bo staff right into the hole that the gunk was coming out of, causing the pipe to explode.

"You freaks!" the man said as he shot some fire at the six teens.

"Can we finish this?" Raph asked.

"Dude you need to hit the showers!" Rachael said with a laugh.

"I will recycle every one of you into the ground!" the Garbage-man said.

"Hey garbage-brain! If you fight as bad as you smell we really are in trouble." Mikey taunted.

'_Mike, just back away before something bad happens.' _Rachael thought.

"I told you to shut up!" the Garbage-man screamed as he attempted to grab Mikey, but missed.

Then Mikey started to run away with the Garbage-man right on his tail. The Garbage-man cornered all of the teens, except Donnie, near the ledge of a garbage cliff. All of the teens went to attack the Garbage-man, all of their attempts failed. Then the Garbage-man grabbed Mikey.

"Oh no he didn't!" Rachael snarled.

The blonde ninja was about to go and help Mikey but Don then threw his bo staff, which caused the machine to overload. Mikey was then dropped and grabbed the cliff and flipped over before he was hit by the Garbage-man. He then fell over the cliff and landed in the water.

"For sure he can't swim." Don said.

"We've got to do something." Leo said.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Carmen said.

The six teens dived into the water below them and began to search for him but he wasn't found.

"No sign of him here." Leo sad after everyone surfaced.

"He's gone!" Don stated.

* * *

It was daybreak and a boat had just left for the city but there was still a group of people there.

"What's up professor?" Don asked.

"We have voted to stay here, there is food and shelter. The Garbage-man was right about one thing, people do throw away a lot of valuable items." the professor replied.

"Watch out for him, something that evil always comes back." Raph said.

"Now see, that worked! How do you come up with those?" Mikey said.

"Quit recycling the old ones Mikey, keep looking for something new." Raphael said as the six teens started to head for home.

* * *

**Well everyone is STILL hiding from me! so whatever. I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter and the next one we will meet**

**DUM DUM DUM DUM**

**THE SHREDDER!!!!**

***insert creepy music here***

**Well that's all i'm gonna say now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**=P**


	11. The Shredder Strikes part 1

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter!!**

**Mikey: this is the one with the Shredder in it right?**

**Yes mikey! Didn't i say that at the end of the last chapter?!**

**Mikey: i don't know i wasn't here.**

**Oh. Well in this chapter you are going to find out something about Rachael's past**

**Mikey: i know you find out that-**

***smacks mikey* shut up! let them read and find out! GOSH!**

**Mikey: sorry**

**You better be!**

**Don: she owns nothing**

_**

* * *

**_

Everything Changes

It was a Monday night in late September and the four turtles were having their weapons practice, Rachael and Carmen had decided to sit out this time due to the fact that weapons practice was getting very, well, predicable. But they were having some fun watching an argument brew up between the four of them.

"You know what I like best about weapons practice, the weapons!" Raph said.

Then Mikey ran over to Raph and grabbed Raph's sai with one of his 'chucks and sent him flying, "Too bad your stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks!"

Don tripped Mikey using his bo staff, "Sorry Mikey, but the bo staff is were it's at!"

"Boys, put away the toys! Double katana is the only way to play!" Leo said as he went to attack the other three. In a few short moments Leo had defeated all of his brothers. "What'd I tell you. Double katana, pretty sweet huh?"

"Nice one Leo." Don said.

"Lucky." Raph groaned.

"Not so lucky for my tail, it just got kicked." Mikey stated.

'_Teacher's pet.'_ Carmen thought.

'_Suck-up.'_ Rachael thought.

"Well fought Leonardo." Splinter told the blue-clad turtle as he came into view. Everyone got into a line and Splinter motioned for the two girls to join them.

"Thank-you sensei." Leonardo replied.

"You have won, but do you know why?"

"Well, I have the soupier weapons. I read where sword-master Musashi said: the katana blade holds the soul of steal and is the truest guide to the warrior's way. Which is kind of how I feel."

"Many things are said but few are true."

"Huh?"

"Master Splinter's got that look." Raph said.

"I think somebody's gonna get it." Don stated.

"Big time." Carmen added.

Mikey laughed.

"Michelangelo! Do you think I am funny?" Splinter said while raising his walking stick.

"Um, yeah. I mean sometimes, there was that time you told a joke about the ox and the sparrow, it wasn't really a joke but it was funny and-" Rachael then nudged him, "I mean no Master Splinter."

Splinter sighed, "Leonardo, attack me with your katana."

Everyone stepped back but Leo looked a little hesitant.

"Master Splinter I-"

"Do it! Now!"

Leo then tried to attack Splinter but he easily stopped the blade with his paws.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself. Now again, with both."

Leonardo then kept trying to get an attack to Splinter but it seemed impossible, he blocked everyone of Leo's attempts. Then he struck both of Leo's katana out of his hands.

"In the hands of a true ninja master anything can be a deadly weapon."

"Yeah, like CJ with shoes." Mikey whispered to Rachael who responded with a soft giggle.

"Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it." Splinter then threw his walking stick which then went right through the punching bag, "Until you have learned this lesson you have learned nothing."

Then Leonardo grabbed his katana and went straight out of the lair. Behind him the rest of his siblings followed.

* * *

The six teens soon found themselves on a roof-top about ten blocks away from the lair. Leo looked really mad. He threw some news papers in the air and cut them into a million teeny pieces.

Then an arrow was shot straight for the blue-clad turtle, but was cut in half before it could even reach him. There was a note attached.

Leo, after reading the note, was off again. With the five other teens hot on his trail.

'_What are you doing Leo?' _Rachael thought as she started running.

The next thing they knew, they had followed Leo to a building, which the leader entered.

"Man, Leo's been acting funny all day. And I don't mean ha-ha funny, I mean funny, funny." Mikey said.

"It's not like him to go off like this." Donnie stated.

"Yeah, he's actin' like you Raph." Carmen added.

"Great, just what we need another you. Now another me would be a different story, that would be a good thing." Mikey said.

"Only in your mind, in mine it would be hell." Carmen said.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" Don said as he climbed up to the roof.

"Come on guys." Rachael said as she followed the purple-clad turtle.

Once the five of them had gotten on the roof they saw Leo entering some room, it looked like a dojo. The leader wandered around for a few minutes, then Leo got a furious look on his face before some of those weird ninjas appeared.

"Thirteen to one?" Rachael said.

"That's pretty unfair; I mean there's only thirteen of them." Mikey added while everyone drew their weapons.

"If Leo needs us we're here. Now let's see what this is about." Raph interrupted.

The ninja then circled Leo as he drew his weapons. Leonardo easily beat the ninja though. Then a man appeared, he was clapping. He appeared to be talking to Leo, which was responded by Leo sheathing his katana and replying to the comment. The man advanced forward until he was only a few feet away from the turtle. He stopped walking for a moment but then resumed, walking away from the turtle, still talking the whole time.

Now it seemed that Leo was getting angry with the man, but he wasn't doing anything, just listening.

"What's he saying?" Don asked the four.

"Something about onions, or maybe pepperoni and sausage in a deep-dish crust." Mikey said.

Carmen and Raph smacked him.

"What? It's hard to hear, and I'm hungry!"

"Now you've made me hungry. As soon as we can were getting some pizza." Rachael added.

"Be quiet." Carmen ordered the four teenage ninja.

Then the man started walking again, but stopped as soon as he got in front of an image. He walked again until he was right in front of Leonardo. It seemed that he was done talking but before Leo could leave the man said something that made him stop. The man clapped again and a sword was brought out and given to the turtle.

"And I thought that Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers." Mikey said as the five teens once again proceeded to follow the eldest.

* * *

Once Leonardo got back to the roof he was on, he examined the sword.

"Oh Leonardo!" Mikey yelled.

Then the five teens came into the leader's view.

"You have some explaining to do!" Rachael finished.

"Nice letter opener, is that the price of selling out these days?" Raph said as he approached Leo.

"It's not like you think! I was invited to-" Leo started.

"To join up with 'em!" Carmen said.

"No, I mean yes. But it's different then we thought. They're not the enemy, at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said-"

"Master Saki, what's up with that?!" Raph yelled at the leader.

Rachael and Carmen gasped.

'_Saki!' _the two of them thought.

"I thought we already had a Master, Master Splinter?" Don said.

"Remember him Leo? Real hairy guy, about this tall. I don't think that we can just ditch him." Mikey added.

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody, I'm only talking about joining up with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil. Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, serve a greater purpose, well, here's a greater purpose." Leo told the five of them.

"I don't know Leo." Mikey responded.

"If you are goin' to be joining these, scumbags Leo! Then don't expect me to follow! They are bad news dude! Trust me on this, if you join with them you are dead to me!" Carmen spat as she took the sword.

"Hey! Give that back!" Leo said as he followed the brunette.

"Like hell I will!" Carmen spat.

Then Leo tackled the girl and once he got a hold of the sword he kicked her over the side of the building.

"Carmen!" Rachel yelled as she came out of her trance to help her friend.

Once they all looked over the edge they saw that Carmen had used the chain on her weapon to grab onto the fire escape.

"I'm such an idiot." Leo said as Carmen came back on the roof. "You could have been really hurt."

"Yeah you are an idiot and I don't break very easily." Carmen replied.

"So what are we gonna do Leo?" Don asked.

"What I should have done in the first place, talk to Master Splinter." Leo told the five teens.

* * *

Splinter looked at the sword in his hand and sighed. "My children, I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are. I have always known." Splinter held up the cloth with the symbol on it, "This is the symbol of the foot ninja, their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name he is the Shredder. I have often told you about my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time I had told you the whole truth. As you already know my Master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practitioners in many centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned ninjitsu by mimicking his moves. For many years I was happy, we were a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably, but through their dishonorable ways the foot ninja over powered him. Then the Shredder entered, they accused my master of working their enemies, they wanted information. And they were relentless, but my Master only said one thing: He who lives without honor shall end with out honor. I tried to save my master, my efforts were in vain. Though I did leave my mark. The Shredder had taken my Master from me, from the world. Not long after that I found you my sons, and you all know the rest. I never told you all this because I didn't want your training to be tainted with the posion of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now you need to know who Saki, the Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose, he fights no great evil, he is great evil. Any endeavor he takes, he does for his own selfish gain."

Then Mikey looked at the blonde that was sitting next to him, she had a glum look on her face.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Well," Rachael said as everyone directed their attention to the girl, "It's like….."

"Tell us what is the matter my daughter." Splinter said with a comforting tone to his voice.

"Master Splinter," Rachael started. "I also know who Saki is. He's my……"

"He's what?" Mikey asked.

Rachael swallowed, "He's my uncle."

Everyone gasped at this news, all except Carmen.

"Are you serious?" Raph asked.

The blonde nodded, "My full name is Rachael Donna Saki." she finished while leaning on the orange-clad turtle's shoulder for comfort.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Splinter asked.

"I never knew that he was the Shredder. I didn't know that he did this stuff." she looked up, "May I be excused Master Splinter?"

Splinter nodded, "Yes my daughter. Michelangelo, help your sister to her room."

The orange-clad turtle replied with a nod before picking up the blonde to take her to her room. Once there she started to speak.

"Mikey."

"What is it Rach?"

"If you and everyone else go to fight him could you make sure that I come also."

"Sure."

"Thanks Mike." Rachael said as she was placed on her bed.

Mikey nodded, "Now you better get some sleep."

"Sure."

* * *

_The next night_

"Psst! Rachael! You up?" Mikey whispered through the blonde's bedroom door.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're leaving now."

"Give me a second ta get something!"

"Kay, meet us up in the warehouse."

"Okay!"

Rachael then zipped up her black body suit that Splinter got her for her last birthday. It was sleeveless, covered her whole neck, and had places for small knives and her tessen. She was also wearing black gloves that came a little past her wrists, and she was wearing black boots that came half way up her lower leg, it too also had some pouches for smoke pellets and other small things. Along with that her hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing her white mask, covering her eyes.

"Ready to go."

Once she reached the warehouse she saw that Carmen was also wearing her body suit. Unlike Rachael's, her body suit was a deep shade of crimson red. It covered all the way down her arms and her legs. It was a V-neckline but not a deep one. She was also wearing a mask but this time it was a black mask that covered her eyes. Her hair was not pulled back and it blew in the breeze that was in the warehouse. Her black boots went all the way up to her knees and she wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Leo ordered the five teens.

"Right away." they replied.

"One thing first, Rachael."

"Yes Leo, what is it?"

"Are you positive that you want to come with us?"

"Yes, you guys are my family, I will stick with you through anything."

"Very well then."

With that word they had all left the warehouse.

* * *

Right after the six teens had got to the roof, so had a bunch of Foot ninja. They were waiting for an answer, which is what they were going to give them.

Then there was a flash of lighting and a crash of thunder.

'_Looks like its gonna storm. Perfect mood setter though.' _Carmen thought.

"Tell your boss the answer's no and he can have his sword back!" Leo yelled as he threw the sword and as rain started to pour.

The six teens then charged, with weapons drawn, at the Foot soldiers.

"Check it out, nunchucks are not only for playing the drums," Mikey said as he bashed some foot ninja, "but they're also good for giving a leg-up to a fellow ninja." Mikey said as he flung Don into a circle of foot.

"You said it brother, but a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly, enemy ninjas!" Don said as he beat some more foot ninjas into the ground.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listing to Master Splinter?" Leo said as he fought through some foot ninja.

"Yeah! It's not about the weapon; it's the ninja that wields it!" Rachael finished as she kicked some foot ninjas.

"Well all in a days work." Don said as the six teens looked at all of the foot ninja.

Before they could celebrate their victory though, Hun came bashing though the door that led to the roof.

"Not him again." Don said.

"We beat him before, we can do it again." Leo added.

"Yeah!" Raph agreed.

"Of course we can." Carmen said as she spun her chain.

"I have been looking forward to this rematch." Hun stated.

"Bring it, if you've got the guts." Leo said as everyone drew their weapons again.

Hun yelled before charging right for the teens and the teens charged for Hun. Rachael was the first one that attacked, but she was thrown across the roof.

"Rachael!" Mikey and Carmen screamed.

Then Donnie was also sent flying. Carmen charged right for that walking land mass but was also thrown. Her bothers soon followed. When Rachael looked up she saw that Leo was sword-fighting with Hun. Leo kicked Hun which caused him to stumble backwards. Hun then knocked Leo's swords out of his hands and was going to finish Leo off for good.

"No! Leo!" Raph yelled.

"Look out!" Rachael yelled.

"Get back!" Don yelled.

"Look out Leo!" Mikey yelled.

"Leo!" Carmen yelled.

At that moment Leo got up and unleashed a series of kicks on Hun, causing him to keep going backwards until he crashed through the glass, and landed in the building below.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey said as he and Don went to help Leo.

"That was not easy." Don added.

"That's for sure." Carmen said.

"Here bro." Raph said as he gave Leo back his swords.

"Thanks Raph." Leo replied.

"Guys, we aren't out of the woods yet." Rachael said as she walked over.

"How can you be so sure?" Raph asked.

"I know my uncle; he won't rest now until he hunts us down."

As if on cue more foot soldiers appeared with the Shredder right behind them.

"Those who are not with me are against me! And I crush anyone who stands against me!" the Shredder yelled.

'_Told you.'_ Rachael thought as she got into a stance.

* * *

**Told you you would find out something!**

**Raph: why the hell did you make the Shredder Rachael's uncle**

**i thought it would make the story seem more interesting. also it might help out later on with things**

**Mikey: like what?**

**i don't know! I haven't written it yet!**

**Raph: touchy**

**what did you just call me**

**Raph: nothin'**

**Mikey: he called you touchy *smirks***

**Why you little! That's it *grabs stick* poking time!**

**Raph: no no no no *runs***

***chases Raph while laughing***

**Don: that was random**

**Leo: she really likes her stick**

**Mikey: this will be good *grabs popcorn***

**Don: please review! **

* * *


	12. The Shredder Strikes part 2

**Okay, i think that i have finally solved the Raph problem.**

**Mikey: i didn't think that was possible.**

***grins* well i guess that i found a way.**

**Don: what did you do?**

**i hyptnotized him, he is now my personal slave.**

**Leo: you didn't**

**i did *laughs* this will be so much fun.**

**Don: she owns nothing**

**_

* * *

__Everything Changes_**

"The time for games has ended." the Shredder said as he removed his helmet and looked at Rachael and Carmen, "I didn't think that you two were still alive. Rachael, Carmen, join me and I will spare you lives."

"Like hell I will!" Carmen screamed.

"Uncle or not, we will never join you!" Rachael spat.

"Very well then, you see me as I am and I will make sure that it is the last thing that you will ever see!" the Shredder said as he put his helmet back on. "Prepare to face your destiny and your doom."

"Well, he's your friend Leo." Don said.

"And he has a strong sense of personal style, I mean, nice outfit." Mikey said.

"He's also an ass!" Carmen said with a smile.

"Yeah, but something tells me that he didn't get dressed up for nothin'!" Raph added.

"Guys, we're in for the fight of our lives." Leo said.

"Foot ninja, attack!" the Shredder ordered. "Destroy them!"

Then all the ninja came swarming towards the six teen ninja, separating them all from each other.

As Rachael was fighting a swarm of foot ninja she saw out of the corner of her eye Mikey being smacked into the roof by the Shredder. Then he started for the rest of her family. As she was running to help one of her brothers Rachael was thrown across the roof and landed on her back.

"Ow!" Rachael yelled as she landed on the concrete.

Then a sword was flying through the air and landed in a machine on the roof, causing a fire to start. As Rachael was fighting some ninja she backed up into Carmen.

"How the heck are we gonna get out of this?!" the blonde yelled.

"Don't look at me! You're the one with the brain here! Use it!" Carmen yelled as she kicked a ninja in the gut.

Rachael tripped a ninja and leaped and kicked another in the face. "Why is it me who has to come up with the plan, can't you think of anything!"

"No!" Carmen yelled as she flipped away to avoid an attack.

'_That's just great!'_ Rachael thought as she knocked a blade out of a foot ninja's hand.

While Rachael was fighting a ninja she noticed that the roof was going to cave in and she was away from a ledge.

"Crap!" she yelled as she started to make her way to the ledge. Once she got to a ledge she did a flip, landing on the ground below. As she was looking around she saw that more foot ninja were looking for her and her siblings.

'_What to do what to do?' _she thought.

* * *

As the roof was collapsing Carmen found herself lying on a pile of garbage with Raph not to far away just getting out of a dumpster. She then made her way to the turtle and grabbed his shoulder.

"If these foot goons don't finish me off the stink of this dumpster will!"

"Raph, do you know where everyone is?" Carmen questioned.

"No."

Carmen sighed, "Well I guess that we will have ta – look! There's Rachael!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Carmen then went over to the blonde.

"Hey CJ!" Rachael said as her face lit up.

"Rach come on, me and Raph are gonna go and find everyone else."

"Sure thing." Rachael said as she followed her two siblings. _'I hope everyone is fine.'_

* * *

Then the three of them got to a dead-end alley with shadows all over the place.

"Let's rest here for a second." Rachael said.

"Fine by me." Carmen replied.

Raph shook his head. As he looked over he narrowed his eyes. When the two girls looked over to they saw that two foot ninja were coming right for them but it didn't seem that they noticed the three of them.

The two of them stopped right in front of the three of them.

"Something around here really stinks." one said.

"Don't look at me." another one said.

Then Carmen tripped one of the ninja and kicked him in the gut as soon as he hit the ground. At the same time Raph punched the other one right in the face.

"Aww! None for me?" Rachael said.

"Ya gotta be quicker than that if you want to get a few punches in." Raph said.

"Oh, just to let you know those two were talkin' about your stank. Ewwwwww!" Carmen said while plugging her nose.

Raph groaned, "We better keep moving."

"Sure thiiiiing!" Rachael said as she was pulled back into the shadow.

Then Carmen and Raph followed to help the blonde but instead of finding foot ninja they found Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?!" the three of them exclaimed at once.

"Shh." was the rat's only reply.

"The others, we got split up." Raph said.

"Come we must find them." Splinter says as he walks away.

Then after wandering around for a while the four of them came across Donnie and Mikey. Once they landed it seemed that Don didn't recognize him, he was pulling out his bo staff.

Then the four of them took a step forward, except fot Rachael who ran straight to the turtle in orange, checking to see if he's alright.

"Mike, can you here me man?" Rachael asks.

"Am I glad to see you guys." Donnie says.

"We heard you two miles away." Raph said.

Mikey then groaned, as if he was in pain. Then Raph walked over to the turtle while the other three stayed standing.

"Mikey, you okay?" Raph asked.

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph, is that you?" Mikey groans.

'_Sure, remember that pain and not me, real cool.' _Rachael thought as Mikey is still groaning. _'Maybe he is really hurt.'_

"The lights, the lights are turning out! Its all going dark, tell Raph, tell Raph."

"I'm right here Mikey, I'm right here next to you."

"You tell Raph that he's always been a big cheese-head. Syke! I can't believe you fell for that!" Mikey teased.

Rachael smacked the orange-clad turtle.

"What was that for?"

"For that little stunt you just pulled, I really thought you were hurt!" Rachael says as she stands up and walks over to Don, with hurt all over her face.

"I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't."

"Sorry."

"Raphael, Michelangelo, Rachael. Quiet down. If we could hear you so could the foot ninja." Splinter points out. "We must move more quickly than this."

"We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph said.

"Hey!"

"It'll serve you right." Rachael added.

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Just as a warning, if you ever do that again I am so gonna whoop you all over this city! Got it."

"Fine, I get it."

"Good."

"I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell, or I could get it." Donnie started.

"Here" Splinter said as he handed the remote to Don.

"Perfecto Sensei! Looks like-"

"We're surrounded." Carmen finished.

Then as the rest of the teens looked around they all saw the same thing, tons of foot ninja. Ready to attack.

"Master Splinter, use the remote. Get the Battle Shell." Don said as he charged to fight the ninjas with his siblings close behind.

While Rachael was fighting she noticed that Splinter seemed to be having trouble with the remote.

'_Don, when will you learn Splinter ain't good with techno things.' _Rachael thought as she kicked a foot ninja in the gut and another in the face.

"Donatello, I will fight and you will drive." Splinter said as he gave the remote to Don.

After a few moments of Splinter's entrance all of the foot ninja were beat.

"Master Splinter you kick butt!" Raph said.

Then as soon as the Battle Shell got to their location everyone piled in to search for Leonardo.

* * *

"Slow down! You drive too quickly! And that turn was too sharp." Splinter said while Donnie was driving.

"Master Splinter, you've been back-seat-driving the whole way." Don said.

Then Rachael rolled down the window, "Hey Leo need a lift?"

"Sure, guys I'd like to introduce you to-" Leo started but as he looked around he noticed that no one was there.

"It's alright Leo! I know most the walls around here anyway." Carmen said, "Now get your shell in here!"

"Alright. Be right there."

"Good to see ya Leo!" Mikey said as soon as said turtle walked into the Battle Shell.

"We were pretty worried." Don added.

"Yes my children, but now you are safe." Splinter told the six teens.

SMACK!

"OW!" Mikey said.

"Hey!" Carmen added.

"What was that for?" Raph asked.

"For being so foolish, you should never have tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful." Splinter said.

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that have bruises." Don said.

"And did you see how he just walked right through that fire." Rachael added.

"Yeah, he's like the Shreddinator or something." Mikey said.

"You have stirred the hornets nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Splinter informed the teens.

"What should we do then?" Carmen asked.

"We let him find us." Rachael replied.

"What are you talking about?!" Mikey exclaimed, "That will only get us killed!"

"Your sister is right Michelangelo. I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi and now is the time." Splinter added.

"But how do we let him find us?" Don asked.

"Sit still." was the only reply that was given.

"I don't know Master Splinter, sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Mikey said.

Splinter gave the orange-clad turtle a look.

"Right, sitting still it is. I like sitting still, sitting still's good."

* * *

After the seven of them had gotten up on a roof the Shredder appeared, with a gang of foot ninja right behind.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

The blonde ninja looked at him and she was replied with a look that said the word 'sorry' all over it.

"Let the butt kickin' begin." Raph said as the two females drew their weapons.

"This will be fun." Carmen said with a chuckle as the guys drew their weapons.

"Foot ninja attack!" the Shredder ordered.

Then the two sides charged at each other.

"Remember my children, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm." Splinter told the teens.

"What?" Mikey said with confusion covering his voice.

"Be careful, and do not be overconfident." Splinter explained.

"Got it!" Rachael yelled as she split-kicked two ninja.

It seemed that there was no end to the foot ninja all around them. When one fell down it seemed that two took his place.

"Yaow!" Mikey cried as he crashed into the water-tower.

Carmen then charged right for a swarm of ten, maybe twenty ninjas and took them all down in a matter of minutes, before the Shredder came and struck the girl down.

"Carmen!" a voice cried, Rachael couldn't tell who was who. There was just too much going on, she was getting scared and worried.

'_What if we don't make it.' _she thought.

"Get them!" the Shredder cried.

Then the Shredder came and was tossing all of the teens, except the blonde aside. It looked as if the Shredder was going to finish them off for good.

Splinter then tried to stop the Shredder but his efforts didn't have any effect.

The Shredder turned to the blonde, "Now watch as your pathetic family falls!"

Rachael was starting to cry, _'No, no! This can't be happening! I have got to do something!' _she yelled mentally.

"Shredder! You keep your hands off of my family!" the blonde cried with a voice that was foreign to her, a voice laced with the sound of rage.

It seemed that the Shredder wasn't taking the threats seriously. He lifted his hand to deliver the finishing blow.

Then Rachael charged, but she felt as if some unknown energy was flowing through her. It made her feel powerful. It seemed as if she was too late to help her family. As the Shredder gauntlet was just inches away from the six of them something stopped him. It was a wall of water.

"What!" the Shredder yelled. Then he looked at the blonde, "You!"

"That's right! Me!" she spat.

"Rachael! Don't!" her family yelled but she couldn't hear them. All of her attention was focused on the man in front of her, and her desire to crush him in to dust.

She charged but unaware to her so did puddles of water. It seemed they were responding to her movements, like she could control it.

'_Rachael. What is that?' _Carmen thought as she gazed upon the blonde in front of her.

As the Shredder moved in closer to the blonde she moved her hands and the water followed her hand. She then opened her fans, ready to strike. As she reached the Shredder she tried to slash him with her blades, but the fans didn't make it to him but something did damage him. It once again was the water. Rachael then unleashed a series of attacks upon the man. Then some water came and trapped the Shredder, and he was thrown towards the water-tower.

"What is this force?" the Shredder question.

But he got no response. Rachael then had the Shredder cut down the beams that were supporting the water-tower. Then with a final kick to the last beam the water-tower fell on him, but it was not water that was inside the tower, no, it was ice.

Worn out from the fight Rachael collapsed and her world went black.

Carmen and the rest of them ran over to the blonde to see if she was alright.

"Rachael, Rachael, can you hear me?!" Carmen cried as she held the blonde in her arms. "Donnie is she, she…"

"Don't worry, she will be just fine. She is just worn out." Don replied.

Everyone gazed upon the girl. She was badly beaten, with cuts and bruises all over her delicate-looking body.

The orange-clad turtle looked the longest at her, _'Why, why did she do this?' _he thought.

"Come. Let us go home." Splinter told the five teens.

He was responded with nods from all of them.

Mikey picked up the blonde as he followed the rest of his family back home.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. *thinks* oh yeah! i almost forgot to reply to tubular_turtle for her review.**

**Don: you always forget.**

**well......... yeah. *laughs weakly***

**Leo: *shakes head***

**Anywho here you go!**

tubular_turtle:

i am glad to hear that you are enjoying my stories. It makes me glad that you think i am doing a good job with my story so far that you think i could become an author. I have been thinking about it lately cuz i think that writing is really enjoyable to me. Again, thanks for the review.

**Mikey: where's Raph?**

**oh, right now i'm having him do my chores.**

**Don: like what?**

**oh, cleaning the bathroom, mowing the lawn and the neighbor's lawn.**

**Leo: wait, you mow your neighbor's lawn.**

**Yeah, oh he is also doing the laundry, making supper.**

**Mikey: you don't cook.**

**yeah doesn't mean i can't make him cook. *grins***

**Don: your mind is a dangerous weapon of mass destruction.**

**Thanks.**

**Don: that isn't a compliment.**

**To me it is.**

**Leo: you really do have problems.**

**Leo hello! I'm a teenager of course i have a few problems! Duh!**

**Mikey: please review! =P**


	13. Healing

**Well here is the next chapter. I won't be writing a Turtle Titan chapter though, so here is what i am going to write insted.**

**Mikey: Why aren't you writing about when i became Turtle Titan? **

**Well, cuz Carmen wouldn't have gone with you and Rachael can't go for obvious reasons.**

**Mikey: oh.**

**Don: then what will you be writing insted?**

**That's for the readers to find out.**

**Leo: where's Raph?**

**Why dose anyone care about him! Did you see what he did to make my life living crap!**

**Don: *shakes head* she owns nothing**

****p.s. okay to everyone who did read A New Face (and you should have!) i think that this chapter kind of has the same feel to it that A New Face did. mainly cuz of the dream i put in there! (they're back! hahahaha!) Well, i'll just let you read it now.****

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

It had only been about two weeks since their fight with the Shredder and Rachael still had not woken up. Everyone was starting to get worried about the blonde ninja.

"Mikey." Carmen said as she approached said turtle. "Come on you better get some rest, you've been up for almost two days."

"I know." was Mikey's glum reply.

Carmen sighed, ever since that fight Mikey has never left Rachael's side. He just sits there taking care of the blonde. No one has really seen much of the turtle except when he goes to get some more water to keep the washcloth cool.

"Come on. Do you think that she would really want you staying up 24/7 and possibly getting yourself sick because you're worrying about her?"

Mikey sighed, "No, I guess not."

"Come on then. Go get some rest, I'll sit here and look after Rachael. Okay?"

Mikey just nodded as he made his way to his room.

"Poor guy." Carmen said.

Then she checked Rachael's temperature, no change. Her cuts were healing but her arm still needed a few weeks before it could be used again. Carmen re-soaked the cloth and put it back on Rachael's head.

"Come on Rachael, wake up. Come back to us." Carmen whispered

* * *

_Rachael's Dream _(yes they're back!)

For what has seemed like forever Rachael has just been sitting in some strange, unrecognizable room watching what she did that night over and over again. Each time the image gets a little clearer and she realizes what she really did that night.

She falls to the ground and screams, but no one hears the cry.

"What am I?!?!!"

She cries and through those sobs some words a mirror appears in front of the girl and she curses her very image.

"Freak, monster, who would want you now?!" she cries.

Then the blonde looks at her hand and screams, "What's happening to me?!!?"

* * *

As Carmen sleeps she notices that something is moving. When she looks to see what it is, the brunette notices that it is Rachael who is moving. She waits a little longer to see if she would wake up but, nothing, just like all those times before.

Don walks into the room, "How's she doing?"

"Nothin's changed. Her temperature is the same as it was ten days ago and she still hasn't woken up."

The purple-banded turtle walks over and hugs the brunette, "Don't worry, she's a strong girl. She'll be just fine, give it some time."

"Are you sure?" Carmen asks.

"Positive. Now you better get some shut-eye."

"Okay," Carmen says as she stands up, "Goodnight Donnie."

"Goodnight."

* * *

When Carmen woke up she decided to go and get something to eat before she would check up on Rachael but as she was walking by she saw Mikey, again sleeping in the chair right next to Rachael.

Carmen shakes her head, "Mikey, what are we gonna do with you?"

When she gets to the kitchen she sees April sitting at the table.

"Hey April! What brings you here?"

"I heard about what happened to Rachael."

"Oh."

"Is it really true, I mean about Rachael controlling the water back there?"

Carmen sighs, "Yeah, its true. You should have seen her though; she looked so different it was hard for me to remember that it was her. Her eyes really looked different."

April cocks her head to the side, "What do you mean that her eyes looked different?"

"I mean, she looked like she was going to kill something, I dunno. This is gonna sound weird but she looked like a bloodthirsty animal back there. It really scared me."

"Rachael, bloodthirsty? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, almost too sure. I just wonder how she's gonna handle all of this."

"Even thought I've only known you six for a few months now, I'm positive that Rachael will be able to accept it. It most likely will take a while though, but she will handle it just fine."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Then Mikey came running over to the two females.

"Mikey what is it? What's going on?" Carmen asked.

"It's Rachael; she's starting to wake up!" Mikey exclaimed with a smile.

"Really?" Carmen asked the turtle but he had already sped off.

"Come on April."

"Right away."

* * *

Despite all of Rachael's fighting to stay asleep the Realm of Dreams pushed her just as hard, most likely harder than is possible for a fourteen-year-old girl to push. Then without warning she left the room and came bursting into a room filled with light, then she opened her eyes…

The first thing that the blonde saw was the orange-banded turtle, he seemed happy that she was waking up.

"Mikey." the blonde breathed.

"I'm here." he lifted a glass. "Here, you want some water. It should help with the fever a bit."

'_Fever? What happened after I was knocked out? How long has it been?' _Rachael thought.

Despite all of these questions going through her head the only thing that she could get out of her mouth was, "Yes, that would be nice."

The turtle then helped the girl sit up.

"Ow." Rachael said as she put pressure on her right arm.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that you twisted your wrist. You won't be able to use it for a few weeks still." Mikey explained.

"Oh, okay." Rachael said as she finally got into an upright position.

"Here you go." Mikey said as he placed the glass of water in Rachael's left hand. "Drink this slowly okay."

Rachael didn't even hear the orange-masked turtle's words. All she saw was that glass of the water, it looked like evil to her at that moment.

Without even noticing it, the glass fell out of her hands and was going straight for the floor. Thankfully, Mikey was able to grab it before the glass smashed into a million pieces.

Mikey then looked at the girl that now had a traumatized expression on her face, "Oh." he whispered. "Would you rather have a glass of OJ or maybe milk?"

The blonde nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Mikey said as he left the room and as Carmen entered it with April close behind.

"Hey Rach, how are ya doin'?" Carmen asked as Mikey stood beside her.

"Fine." was the only response given.

Then Mikey leaned over to Carmen and whispered, "It looks like Rachael remembers what happened. Just don't try and talk about it."

Carmen responded with a nod and Mikey then left the room.

Then April spoke, "Are you sure? You're looking a little pale."

Rachael shrugged, "I guess."

Then Mikey walked in, a glass of milk in hand, and walked over to Rachael. "Here ya go." Mikey said as he placed the glass into Rachael's hand.

She stared into the contents of the glass for a few seconds before she started to drink the cool liquid. It felt good against her throat. As she finished she looked at Michelangelo and asked, "Did you see what happened that night Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes widened a bit at the question, he didn't think that she would even consider talking about this for a while, but he answered with a short and simple, "Yes."

Rachael's head hung down and she let out a sigh, "Oh."

'_I guess it wasn't a dream. That really happened.' _Rachael thought as tears of fear started to well up in her eyes. _'Will they even want me anymore now that I am some, some, freak. I mean look at me!'_

April saw that the blonde was crying and her first instinct told her to go and comfort the girl, "Shhh. Don't worry everything is alright."

Rachael shook her head in disagreement and ran.

"I'll go after her." Mikey said as he followed.

* * *

At that moment Rachael didn't care where she was headed or what she would find. All she knew is that she didn't want to feel the pain of rejection again; it hurt so much last time.

When the blonde was about to turn the corner she tripped over something and fell forward. Then she just curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. She kept crying and she felt someone grab her and put her in an upright position, holding her.

"Shhh. It's okay Rachael. I'm here. I'm here." Mikey said as he rubbed in small circular motions on the blonde's back.

Then the two of them just sat there for a while until no more tears could fall.

Rachael looked up at the orange-banded turtle, "Why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

His eyes then filled with confusion and shock, "You're my friend and I want to see if you're okay."

"But, didn't you see me back there." she sniffled, "I'm a freak, a monster."

"No, don't ever tell yourself that."

"But it's true."

"No, it's not. You're not a freak, you're Rachael. Sure you're a little different than other people but you don't look like a freak to me."

"Really? You're not scared of me?"

Mikey grinned, "No, the only thing I'm scared of is what CJ's gonna do to me once she sees you, you're a mess."

Rachael laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Yes you are. Come on, I'll carry you home."

"Fine by me." Rachael yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

Mikey's laughter rang though the sewers as the two of them went home, fears now gone and relationships strengthened.

* * *

**Don: just wondering, where is Raph?**

***sighs* he's, *thinks* i really forget where i put him. He most likely is cleaning the bathrooms.**

**Mikey: *laughs***

**Casey: hey guys!**

**Where did you come from?!**

**Don: didn't you already go through this before.**

**Yeah, but.... hey! i put you in a net like Raph a while ago! How did you get down?!**

**Mikey: that might be my fault.**

**What!!!**

**Mikey: *grins* i didn't mean to.**

**Right! Just like i didn't mean to burn all your comics.**

**Mikey: MY BABIES!!! *runs***

**Heh.**

**Casey: *whispers* what is her problem?**

**What was that!**

**Casey: nothin'**

**Don and Leo: Please Review!**

* * *


	14. Notes From the Underground part 1

**Sorry that i didn't update yesterday if anyone was dissappointed. My brother was hogging the computer all weekend writing his Naruto story. Anywho, now Rachael is fully healed and blah blah blah. Nothing else i think i should tell you. **

**Don: are you sure?**

**I think so...... Oh yeah! tubular_turtle, i think that you will like one of the parts of this chapter! *grins***

**Leo: she owns nothing**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

It was a Thursday night near the end of November and Rachael, Mikey, and Carmen were watching one of those old monster movies.

"_Doctor, I've never seen anything like it." _a woman on the TV said.

"_Me neither Delma, I'm rapidly becoming convinced." _a man on the TV said.

"There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." both the man on the TV and Mikey said.

Carmen looked at the turtle, "Why do you always do that? It makes it seem less creepy!"

Mikey shrugged and then the movie was interrupted by a car commercial.

"_I must be insane! Friends, I'd eat a bug to sell you a car." _a man said as he ate the bug.

"Eww that is nasty!" Rachael said.

"_Now that's good eatin' if that don't tell you I got the best deals in town-"_ then Mikey turned the TV off.

"I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm starved." Rachael said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You are seriously gonna eat after seeing that!" Carmen said.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, reason."

Then the two teens that were still remaining walked over to see what Don was doing.

Carmen grabbed chair and sat next to the purple-banded turtle, "What ya doin' Don?"

"I'm checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here. I'm trying to classify them but I can't find anything like them in the books. The microscopic crystal structures are linked almost like, mutated brain cells." Don replied.

'_Maybe we found Mikey's brain then.' _Carmen thought.

"Ooh weeee oooooo!" Mikey said.

"I beg your pardon." Don said.

"Late night monster movie," Mikey then pointed a light towards his face, "Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with."

Carmen smacked him.

"Hey!"

"Idiot!"

Then he grabbed the crystals, "But nothing says a turtle can't tamper though." then Mikey moved the crystals so that they were touching and then there was a ringing sound along with a blue glow.

"What did you do?" Carmen said.

Mikey shrugged.

Then everyone came towards the three of them.

"Donatello, what is it?" Splinter questioned. "What is happening?"

"What's with the noise?" Raph asked.

"And what's with that glow?" Rachael asked as she walked beside Carmen.

"I'm not quite sure." Donnie replied as he grabbed one of the crystals, which stopped the noise and the glowing.

"Are we in any danger Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure-" Don started.

"You don't know do ya?" Raph said.

"Not a clue."

Then everyone looked at Rachael who waved her hands in the air.

"Hey, this isn't my department. I don't have a clue either."

Then Mikey ran over to Raph and Don, "I started the whole thing!"

Just then the alarm went off.

"Now what is it?" Leo said.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels." Don said as everyone made their way towards the computers. Flashing across the screen was a huge shadow. "Whoa!" Don gasped.

"What in the-?" Leo said.

"Sewer rats are getting bigger!" Carmen said.

"Yeah! Time to cut the cheese!" Mikey said as Leo gave him a look. "That's not what I meant."

Rachael laughed.

"Let's roll!" Leo told the five of them.

Then everyone headed out the exit and went to see what was going on around there.

* * *

"Let's not announce ourselves, switch to stealth mode." Leo told Donnie as they were riding through the sewers.

Don pulled a lever and the engine quieted down. As soon as Donnie stopped the six teens got out of the sewer slider and started to look around.

"Nothin'." Raph said.

"Don't be too sure." Don replied.

"That's weird." Rachael said as she looked where Don's flashlight was pointing.

"What have you got?" Leo asked the two brains.

"Some kind of weird tracks. Melted right into the stone." Don said.

Then the six teens walked right toward a tunnel.

"Whatever it was it tunneled right through the cement." Raph said.

Then Don put his bag on the ground and grabbed a bag and a chisel, "Looks like the molecules have become un-bonded." Then Don got a piece of the stone in the bag, "Maybe some kind of catalyst or an acid."

"Okay, this is the part in the monster movie where the first attack happens. The first guy never makes it, need I say more." Mikey said.

'_Oh no, Mikey is starting to freak out, this is not good.' _Rachael thought.

Then the blonde placed a hand on the turtle's shoulder, "Its fine Mikey, just calm down. Okay?"

"Yeah Mike just calm down until we find out what this is!" Carmen said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

Then Don grabbed his bag, "Another mystery, but one thing's for sure though,"

"I've never seen anything like it!" both Don and Mikey said.

"That's it I'm outta here!" Mikey said as he got onto the sewer slider and took out his chucks.

"Hey what da get when you cross a turtle and a chicken?" Raph asked.

"I dunno, what?" Carmen replied with a smirk on her face.

"Mikey." Raph finished.

Rachael turned her head and looked with a small fire starting to burn in her eyes, water starting to rise behind her.

"I need to get back anyway, to analyze this and find out just what we're dealing with her." Don said as the teens made their way to the slider.

Rachael sighed letting the water fall back down. "Okay, let's get going."

* * *

Don then poured some green liquid on the rock, put his face mask down and sighed.

"Was that a good 'um' or bad 'um' cuz this is the part in the movie that we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we can kiss our shells good-bye! Trust me you don't want to underestimate a monster!" Mikey said.

Then Raphael walked over to the orange-masked turtle and splashed his face with water.

Mikey shook the water off and said, "Thanks."

Rachael shook her head, "Did you find out anything Don?"

"It looks like that creature melted right through the stone. Being able to liquefy stone is the perfect ability for a sub-terrain life form." Don explained.

"I am hearing answers that raise more questions, a wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action." Splinter told the teens.

Leo stood up, "Anybody up for a fact-finding mission?"

"I'm in." Carmen agreed.

"If something's out there lookin' for us I say we find it first." Raph said.

"All in favor say 'I'." Leo said.

"I!" everyone besides the orange-banded turtle chorused.

Then everyone looked at Mikey.

"Uh, eep!" Mikey basically whispered.

"Close enough!" Carmen said.

"Good luck my children, may you return safely." Splinter told the six teens as almost all of them went off to pack.

"Yes my brothers, good luck to you!" Mikey said.

"Come on!" Raph said as he dragged Mikey by his bandana.

"Aww!" Mikey yelled as he was pulled.

Rachael shook her head as she went up to her room to pack.

* * *

As soon as the six teens were all packed they went straight for the tunnel they found before and entered it.

After walking through the tunnel the six teens came across a really trashy looking area.

"What is this place?" Raph asked.

"There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900s down here." Rachael informed.

"Abandoned? Right." Mikey said.

"Hear that creaking? These old supports should have given out long ago. I suggest we all be really, really quiet." Don told everyone else as they walked down the tunnel.

"Any sign of the creature's tracks?" Leo asked.

"No, I've got nothin' so far." Carmen replied.

Then Leo stopped, "Guys." His flashlight was right on a footprint.

"Nope, nothin' lets go home." Mikey said.

Then as they started to walk again some of the ceiling started to fall.

"Everyone be still." Leo ordered the teens.

Then Rachael looked at the orange-clad turtle that was standing next to her, he looked like he was gonna sneeze.

'_No, Mikey. Don't sneeze.' _Rachael thought.

Then Raph walked over and put his hand over Mikey's beak, "Not a sound. Got it."

Then Mikey plugged his nose, "I got it." As soon as he let go he sneezed.

'_Crap!' _Rachael thought.

'_Mikey, you are soo dead!' _Carmen thought.

Then more of the ceiling started to fall down as the teens walked over to Mikey.

"Mikey for crying out loud. Next time bring an antihistamine." Raph said.

"Hey, how am I supposed to stop a – " Mikey started to say.

Then Rachael and Mikey saw something ganging up on them, it really didn't look friendly.

"A huge, grotesque, and frankly quite horrifying monster!" Mikey exclaimed.

Then everyone turned around. Rachael then screamed at the sight that was in front of her and then water started to come up from the ground.

Because Rachael screamed so loud the ceiling started to cave in on them. Everyone started to run. When Rachael was just so close to the exit she tripped.

"Rachael!" someone cried.

Once Don turned the lights on Rachael could see that not one stone had hit her, the pile seemed to have fit around something, like a wall. Rachael sighed as she got up and walked over to her siblings.

"You think that thing survived?" Raph asked.

"Know your monsters Raph, it can melt rock!" Mikey said.

"Oh yeah, maybe I forgot because I was trying not to get buried in A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!!!" Raph yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Carmen screamed.

"Everyone calm down! Let's keep moving." Leo ordered the teens.

Then as the teens started to walk Rachael ran over to Mikey's side.

"You okay?" the turtle asked.

"Kinda, just a little shaky from almost getting crushed." Rachael responded with a weak laugh.

* * *

After walking for a while the ninjas came across a cliff, with darkness waiting below.

Don then gave Mikey the crystals and took out some rope from his bag. He tied it to a rock and made sure that it was secured before heading down.

Once Don had reached the bottom he leaned against the wall, "Man, I'm beat."

"Even my backache's got a backache." Mikey said.

Then as soon as the blonde reached the bottom she laid down on the ground and sighed. "I wanna sleep."

"Let's make camp." Leo said.

"Thank god!" Carmen said as she took out her sleeping bag. She went inside it barley anyone could see her.

"I guess CJ's tired." Raph teased.

"Hilarious! Now goodnight." Carmen said as she closed her eyes.

Leo looked at Raph, "You up for first watch?"

Raph then took out his sais, "You know me."

Then everyone got out their sleeping bags. Rachael was next to Carmen with Mikey on her other side and Don was next to Carmen while Leo was opposite Don.

While Rachael was trying to get some sleep she kept hearing noises.

Mikey seemed to hear Rachael's moans because he said, "Are you alright Rach?"

"Um, not really."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I keep hearing things."

"Why don't ya come over here. I'll make sure nothing gets you." Mikey said with a small laugh.

"Thanks." Rachael said as she scooted over, "I must look like such a baby." She said as she put her head on the turtle's plastron.

"Naw." Mikey said, "Now try to get some sleep. Kay?"

"Yeah, nite."

"Nite." Mikey said as he closed his eyes.

Then Rachael curled up closer into the turtle's plastron and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rachael and Mikey's Dream

The two teens found themselves in the lair. It started to spin around until the two teens were facing a door.

"Okay." Rachael said.

Then the two teens walked towards the door and it started flashing. As Mikey lifted his hand to open the door it opened even before he touched it and when it opened there was a blinding light. Once the two of them walked through the door they found, not the small elevator room, but they found a city.

"What the shell?" Mikey said.

As the two of them were walking down the path that was in front of them Rachael unconsciously grabbed a hold of Mikey's hand.

"Where are we?" Rachael asked.

"I don't really know."

Then the two of them started yelling to see if anyone was in this weird city, but it seemed that they were all alone there. After walking for a while the two of them reached a huge tower and behind the tower smoke started to appear.

"This is getting just a little creepy." Rachael said as she fiddled with her fans.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed.

Then a darkness came over the two teens. When they looked up the two of them saw a huge snake-like thing, it looked like it wanted to eat them.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rachael screamed as she started to run, with Mikey not far behind her.

"NO!" the two of them cried.

* * *

"Guys wake up! Mikey, Rachael rise and shine!" Raph said.

"What?" Mikey said.

"Wh-what's going on?" Rachael asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Everybody up! We're under attack! Our friend is back!" Raph said.

Then Rachael stood up, grabbing her fans.

"So, running would be good, right?" Mikey said.

"RUN!!" Leo yelled.

Then everyone grabbed their bags and started to make a run for it, and a huge bolder was right behind them.

'_Crap!' _Rachael thought as she ran.

"Man, don't ya hate it when this happens?" Mikey said as everyone ran.

When the teens reached the end of the tunnel they all noticed that it was a dead end.

"The bridge is out!" Raph yelled.

"Now whadda we do?" Mikey said.

Raph then grabbed a grappling hook and started to spin it around.

"Hurry Raph!" Don yelled.

"Yeah! Before we become pancakes!" Carmen yelled.

Then Raph threw the grappling hook and it got a hold of a rock on the other side.

Raph tugged the rope, "Grab on!"

The six teens grabbed the rope and right before the boulder hit them they jumped and swung across the canyon.

"COWABUNGA!!" Mikey yelled as he flew through the air.

"Mikey I told you no more cowabunga." Raph said as he started to climb up the rope.

Then the teens started to fall.

"It's slipping!" Raph yelled.

"Now what?!" Carmen yelled back.

"Crack the whip, on my signal. One. Two. Three!"

The teens flew up in the air and landed on the cliff on the other side of the canyon.

"I like a little excitement first thing in the morning!" Mikey said.

"I don't, I like food first thing in the morning. Mmmmmmm. Food." Rachael said.

"Here" Carmen said as she tossed Rachael an apple. "Eat up."

"Yes! Thanks CJ!"

"No problem!"

"How are we gonna get back with those things playing bowling for turtles!" Raph exclaimed.

Don walked over to a door, "Look at this! Not to make things worse but you'll notice the door was forced open, from the inside. Something was trying to get out."

"Oh that doesn't make things worse, it makes things horrifying!" Mikey said.

The teens then proceeded to enter the room that was in front of them.

"Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Raph asked.

"Want a wild guess?" Mikey said.

"No." was the response Raph gave.

"I'm seeing devices related to physiology and biology." Don said.

Then Rachael spoke up, "My guess is this is a genetics lab, they were experimenting with mutation."

"Oooh-weeeee-ooooo!" Mikey 'said'.

Then Mikey backed up, sounding off an alarm.

"Mikey!" everyone said.

Then the door closed.

"Over there!" Donnie yelled.

The teens noticed that some sort of force field was coming their way.

"What the shell is that?!?" Mikey yelled.

"Looks like some kind of force field." Don said.

Raph went over and stuck his sai through the field but he wouldn't go through.

"What now?!?!" Raph yelled.

"Something's telling me do not touch." Mikey said.

"Oh I wonder what that was!" Carmen said with her voice covered in sarcasm.

Then Don fell over.

"Don, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Looks like this energy field only effects living tissue!" Don said as he stood up.

"Too bad that's exactly what we're made of!" Raph exclaimed.

The teens were then pushed up against the walls.

"Donnie, what do we do?" Leo asked.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Don yelled.

"Well think faster or we're all gonna be a whole lot thinner!" Mikey yelled.

"The crystal! It's somehow powering all this! Raph, you're sai can go through the field! Aim for the crystal!" Don yelled.

Then Raph grabbed his sai and threw it through the field but it didn't reach the crystal.

"Great! What now!" Rachael yelled.

'_Wouldn't it be nice if it short-circuited right now?' _Carmen thought to herself.

Then the field disappeared, sparks flew, and the crystal was destroyed. The doors opened and everyone was free.

"That's the end of that!" Raph said as he grabbed the sai that Mikey tossed him.

'_Well, that was good luck!' _Carmen thought.

"It's only the beginning. Look at this." Don told the other teens.

Everyone gasped.

"It's the sign of the foot!" Don exclaimed.

Carmen hissed, "Them again!"

"Every time we hit trouble that foot symbol is stamped right on it!" Raph said.

"What is it this time?" Rachael asked.

"Let's find out." Leo said.

"These look like some kind of archived video logs. I'll see if I can access them." Don said as he started to mess around with the computer.

Then a man appeared on the screen, _"Day one, project commences. Master Shredder believes that his enemies have taken refuge underground. Our foot soldiers have been unable to locate them," _then the image changed to reveal a man on a metal table, _"so the genetic division has been directed to mutate human subjects so they can explore deeper into the Earth." _Then the screen showed the man have a liquid ejected into his system, mutating him. _"The subject appears to be in some discomfort but this is a minor annoyance."_

"That poor guy." Leo said.

Rachael swallowed, "Yeah." the blonde said as she unconsciously grabbed the orange-banded turtle's hand for comfort.

"This is starting to get weird." Carmen said.

"Starting?!" Raph added.

The image changed showing some creature in liquid filled tubes, _"Day 345, the experiment appears to be a success. Though the subjects are exhibiting reduced intelligence." _Then the image changed showing the man and foot ninja standing around the tubes with the creatures revolting, _"Day 575, the creatures are showing signs of instability. Becoming angry and vicious certain aspects of the experiment have gone horribly wrong. Have we attempted too much in developing this unnatural life form? Perhaps there are some things……"_

"Man was never meant to tamper with." the man, Mikey and Rachael all said at the same time.

"That's the one line in a monster movie you don't want to hear." Mikey added.

Rachael then squeezed Mikey's hand tighter.

'_I don't like this, I don't like this at all!' _Rachael thought.

Then the screen showed the creatures returning from a mission, "_Through the generous use of shock restraints, the creatures have been trained to retrieve evidence from their explorations." _The image changed again showing a group of people celebrating, _"Day 699, the project is a success! Our creatures have found evidence of habitation underground. Which has been turned over to Master Shredder, I have heard he is quite pleased." _The image changes again showing the man sitting down at a table with a depressed look on his face, _"Day 733, the settlement we found was not what Master Shredder was searching for. He has pronounced the project a failure, we have been ordered to shut down the operation, and destroy the creatures." _The image again changes showing the creatures tearing up the place and causing havoc, _"The creatures have freed themselves! They are more intelligent than we ever dreamed! They have been manipulating us all along, waiting for their moment to escape!" _Then the screen went blank after one of the creatures went for the camera.

The six teens then just stood there until they heard a growl coming from the distance.

"Eeep!" Rachael squealed as she buried her head in Mikey's plastron, but he too also seemed scared, he was shaking. "So, there's always one guy in the monster movie who freaks out cuz he can't take the pressure. And I'm gonna do an impression of him right now. GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Rachael yelled as she ran off.

"I'm with you!" Mikey yelled as he followed.

"Not that I'll ever agree with him, but they have a point." Carmen said.

"Agreed, funs over. Let's go!" Leo responded.

Then as everyone started to leave they ran into the creatures that they saw on the video.

"Crap!" Rachael said as she took a step back.

Then everyone backed up as they took out their weapons.

"Guys, this isn't the end of the movie is it?" Mikey asked.

"I sure hope not!" Rachael said as she snapped her fans open.

* * *

**Well i hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! *looks around* Well, since it is like 11pm i'm just gonna leave you with it cuz everyone (except Raph of course!) is out on patrol. So goodnight!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =P**


	15. Notes From the Underground part 2

**Sorry that i haven't updated for most of this week....... I have the chapters written but i keep forgetting to post them (dang youtube!) anywho..... I'm just going to let you read the rest of Notes From the Underground.**

**Don: forgetting something?**

**I was just getting there gosh! Okay i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far so thanks:**

tubular_turtle

Jesus Luvs Everyone

freespirit-of-nala

**I am honored that all of you have taken some time out of your day to review on this story! You make me want to keep writing this story!**

**Leo: she owns nothing**

_**

* * *

Everything Changes**_

"I think I speak for everyone when I say: Zoiks!" Mikey said as everyone started to back up back into the lab.

Everyone tossed their bags, ready for a fight to come upon them. Then the blue one spit out some green liquid, acid, right for the teens but missed narrowly.

"That's it!" Raph said as everyone got into stances.

"Okay, you four take the three on the right." Mikey said.

"There are only three." Raph replied.

"There's one for each of you, Carmen as back up, and me and Rach will just be odd ones out." Mikey said.

"You're telling me." Raph said as he jumped to fight a creature.

"Hey!" Rachael yelled.

Then the teens jumped to avoid something that one of the creatures threw. Then everyone except Rachael and Mikey went to fight the creatures.

Carmen was helping Don fight the red one, then when it tried to use it's pinchers to crush the two of them, they jumped out of the way. The creature then grabbed Don and threw him.

"Donnie!" Carmen yelled as she avoided another attack.

After Don got back over there he tripped on something and was wide open for an attack.

"Laying down on the job are you?" Carmen asked with sarcasm as she blocked the attack from hitting Don and kicked it.

"Thanks CJ." Don said.

"No problem!" Carmen replied with a grin.

Then the two of them noticed that the rock-looking creature was climbing on the ceiling and he was EATING through it.

"Whoa!" the two yelled.

The next place the creature appeared was right above Mikey and Rachael.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as he pushed the creature out of the way.

"Watch your back you odd ball!" Raph yelled.

"You just called me odd, didn't you?" Mikey replied. "I'm not odd, I'm eccentric."

"Mike, odd is the new norm." Rachael said.

Then Don slid over on his shell.

"Raph thinks I'm odd." Mikey said.

"You're just being sensitive." Don said as he ran off.

"Sensitive! If there's one thing I hate it's when people call me sensitive." Mikey said.

Rachael shook her head as she went to help Raph with the stone-looking creature. Soon Rachael was on the other side of the room trying to fight off the stone creature with Mikey. Raph then intervened but the creature threw him over to where Mikey had ran. Soon Rachael was also tossed but flipped in the air so she wouldn't land on her head.

"I know these monsters are vicious abominations but guys we're not holding our own out their. Now let's dig deep!" Mikey said while hitting various stones that were flying towards him.

"Just shut it Mike!" Carmen yelled from where she was fighting the blue-skinned creature.

Leo pushed a rolling table, causing the creature to get pushed towards a machine, electrocuting him. The two of them ran over to the creature but it shot out some acid from its mouth, so the two had to dodge it. The creature kept spitting acid so the two of them had to keep moving around just to keep their skin on.

"You will take no more of us!" the creature said.

"We're not here to take anybody!" Leo yelled back.

Carmen then noticed that the glass tubes were breaking; they were going to land on the creature.

"Look out!" Carmen yelled as she pushed the creature out of the reach of the tubes decent.

"Why have you attacked us?" Leo questioned.

Then the red-skinned creature came up and tossed Leo and Carmen.

Mikey and Rachael ran over so help soften the landing for the both of them.

"You know something, they think we're somebody else." Leo said.

"Oh man, that's just great! We're getting our shells shellacked in someone else's fight?" Mikey said.

"Yep, that's what it looks like Rachael said as she stood up.

'_Great, just great.' _Rachael thought.

"Then I vote we get the shell out of here." Don said.

"You mean run away." Carmen said.

"That ain't my style!" Raph said.

"Well, I guess then your style is broken bones then!" Carmen said.

"Call it a tactical retreat, now let's move!" Leo said.

"We're leaving." Don said while pushing a button.

"Come on Raph!" Carmen yelled.

"I'm comin' CJ!" Raph yelled back as he started to catch up.

Then the six teens found themselves in a greenish room, with no way out.

"Shit! Dead end!" Carmen said.

The teens all ran over to close the door, creating a barricade between the two groups. But the creatures started pounding on the door, causing huge dents to appear.

"Somebody gonna answer that?" Mikey said.

Then the red creature came through the door and the stone creature came in through the floor. It looked as if they were going to finish them off.

A force then started to flow through Carmen, a force that she had never felt before. It threatened to escape her very being but was halted.

"No!" the blue creature cried. He then walked over to the teens, acid dripping out of his mouth.

"Say the word bro." Raph said.

"Easy guys, it's okay." Leo said.

The creature then smelled Leo before speaking, "Who are you?"

"Not who you think we are." Leo said.

"Then why do you carry those." the creature said while pointing towards Donnie's bag.

Don then opened the bag, revealing the crystals. It seemed to cause tension between the creatures.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We found these crystals in a cavern where we're staying. That's all." Leo said.

"Yeah, and just what business is it of yours anyway." Raph said.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil. Why have you come here?"

"Cause one of you ogres went sniffing around our place looking for trouble so we're here to-" Mikey started.

"To just look for some answers." Don said while covering Mikey's mouth.

Then Carmen hit the orange-clad turtle.

"Ow!"

"Trust me that is all we are here for. We don't want trouble." Rachael said.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my siblings."

"Raphael."

"Donatello."

"Michelangelo."

"Rachael."

"Carmen."

"We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated." the creature said.

"Gee, wonder who could have done that." Don said while looking at Mikey.

"Their energies are a sign of danger to us. So we considered you dangerous. We usually sense them coming from deeper, below."

"Below?" Rachael said.

"You mean there are more of the crystals down there, we'd just like to find out where they came from, that's all. And maybe-" Don said.

"No, it is a forbidden place! Something unspeakable dwells there amidst the crystals; there are some things man was never meant to tamper with."

Mikey was going to say something but Don covered his mouth and Carmen smacked him.

"Ow! What!"

"Don't even say it! Hear me!" Carmen told the turtle.

"He is an odd one."

Then the nine of them proceeded to go back to the room with the crystal in the center.

"I don't trust these guys." Mikey said.

"Why?" Raph said.

"Try the fact that they're monsters."

"Yeah, well to some people so are we." Don said.

"I can't believe the Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers just to search down here for some enemy." Leo said.

"I can believe it." Carmen said.

"Yes, and he did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to do his bidding."

"He just snatched you randomly?" Rachael asked.

"From where?" Leo asked.

"The streets, our offices, our homes, anywhere a shadow can conceal a foot solider! We don't know why we were chosen."

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"I'm Quarry of tunnel squad three; the others are stone-biter and razor-fist."

"No, not what the foot called you. Your real name." Leo said.

Quarry seemed to struggle with the remembrance of his name before saying, "My memory is…. The experiments performed on us have stripped us of who we are."

"Yes, we saw the video log entries."

"Well don't worry about Shredder, we got him." Raph said.

"You mean Rachael got him." Carmen said, "Your shell was thrown against a wall."

Quarry then looked at the blonde, "She finished off the Shredder? She's, forgive me saying this, so small. How did you-"

"Trust me you really don't want to know. It's…. complicated." Rachael replied.

Then an alarm sounded.

"Oh no. The others have tripped an alarm in the east delta tunnel. Hurry." Quarry said as he made his way to the crystal. "We must activate the energy shield." he then tried to turn it on but failed. "No, no, no."

"Don't do a no-no, I hate no-no's." Mikey said.

"It's no good the shield will not activate, we have no power, no force field and they're headed this way."

"Yeah, we kind of met your force field." Raph said.

"And Raph kind of broke it." Mikey said.

Then a growl was heard, and it was getting closer.

"Crap, crap, crap." Carmen kept mumbling. _'There has to be somethin' that can be done here. Crap!'_

"What is out there?" Leo asked.

"The others."

"Other what?"

"Test subjects, like us. Endlessly prowl the tunnels."

"Why do you have to keep them out?"

"Because they attack us, violent, uncontrollable. Their minds have deteriorated."

"From the genetic mutation?"

"Yes."

"Then what about you three?" Rachael asked.

Quarry looked over at the blonde, "Madness looms is our future as well."

Another growl was heard as Quarry got the system running again. The crystal started glowing but the light faded just as fast as it had come.

"The crystal is completely burned out! It's hopeless." Quarry said.

Another growl was heard, closer this time, as the teens drew their weapons.

"Weapons will do no good. Without the force field we won't stand a chance against them." Quarry said.

"Well that's just great!" Carmen said.

"They'll be on us in minutes." Quarry said as the growls started to approach the nine of them.

"You know you're kind of freaking me out here." Mikey said.

"You aren't the only one." Rachael added.

Then Don went over to the crystal that was in the generator and pulled it out, once he did that the crystal fell apart. "Is that what the crystals are, power sources?"

"Yes, but that was our only one. We found it in the catacombs, we paid dearly for it."

"Well, what about one of ours?" Leo asked as he pulled one out.

"They're too small, it would not last."

"It only has to last until they give up and move on." Don said as he inserted the crystal. "Come on."

As the growls got closer Raph, Stone-biter, and Razor-fist ran over to close the doors.

"There is no spark." Quarry said as he messed with the controls.

Then Carmen ran over, "Maybe the connections to the contact notes were charred."

"That could be it." Don said.

"Or maybe you got the thing upside-down." Mikey said.

"It's not upside-down Mikey." Don replied.

Then the other creatures came over to the door and started pounding on it, leaving huge dents in the door.

"Okay, let's try it again." Don said as he reached for the crystal.

The doors were then forced open and the creatures had busted through.

"It's working!" Don yelled as the force field turned on.

The field then expanded, protecting the nine of them. When the creatures came towards the field they were pushed back, unable to go through.

Then the crystal shattered, leaving the monsters an entrance in.

"It overloaded!" Quarry said.

'_Shit! Now we are all going to get eaten! There has to be something that I can do!' _Carmen thought.

Just then Carmen felt the same force that she had felt just moments before, flowing through her being. She slipped into a trance and then the field reappeared, but this time it seemed to electrocute the creatures, causing them to run away in defeat.

"They're leaving." Quarry said.

Carmen slipped out of the trance that she was in and the force field disappeared along with it.

"But tomorrow they will be back, they always come back."

"Then you better have a bigger crystal." Leo said.

"We will not survive another journey to the forbidden zone."

"What makes the place so forbidden?" Mikey asked.

"The ancient catacombs stretch for miles, we were forced to explore it. Many of us never returned."

"Maybe they got lost." Mikey said.

"They were taken, by a ghostly entity. There is never any sign of a struggle, they're just gone."

"Look, I understand why you don't want to go down there, but you don't have a lot of options. You need another crystal and fast." Leo said.

"Since we're the ones who fried you security system, we'll go with ya. Right guys?" Raph said.

Raph was responded with a bunch of yeses from everyone except Mikey.

"You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming, so I'll just go up top, clip the coupon then-" Mikey started to say before Carmen smacked him and dragged him by his bandana tails.

* * *

"Be brave." Quarry said as the nine of them left the lab.

"Okay, let's keep our wits about us." Leo said.

Then Raph faced Mikey, who was near the back with Rachael, "Don't worry Mikey, you can share my wits."

"Oh, so now I'm witless?" Mikey said. "Must be why I'm the only one bothered by the fact that we're heading to a place that even monsters are afraid of!"

"No, your one out of two that are bothered by that." Rachael said. "I'm number two."

"Don't worry Rach, you'll be fine." Carmen said.

'_I hope.'_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rachael yelled as she slid down a tunnel.

"Shortcut? In what mutated imagination is that a shortcut?" Mikey said once he landed.

"Sorry, we forgot you can't scale rock." Quarry said as he climbed down.

"Yeah, just try and avoid that mistake in the future okay?" Raph said.

"That would be nice." Carmen added, "My butt really hurts over here."

"Who cut the cheese?" Mikey said.

"You're smelling a sulfur pool Mikey." Don said.

"Coming from someone who grew up in a sewer, trust me when I tell you, this place stinks!" Rachael said.

"I totally agree with you Rach." Mikey said.

"We must keep moving, the others wander down here, this is their territory." Quarry said as he started walking again.

After wandering around for a while the teens came across a ledge that they had to cross.

"Leo, you okay?" Don asked after Leo slipped.

"Whoa, that was a little to close for comfort. Watch your footing guys." Leo said as he started to move again.

Then the teens had to walk across a bridge-type thing that stopped right over a whirlpool.

"This is it!" Quarry told everyone.

The creatures then all jumped into the whirlpool.

"Following monsters off a cliff may not be the smartest thing we have ever done." Leo said as he jumped in.

"No, but it's the grossest." Mikey said.

"How so?" Rachael asked as everyone else jumped in.

"It looks like a giant toilet!"

"Ugh, thanks for the thought." Rachael said as she jumped in.

Once Rachael jumped in she found herself heading right for some pointy icicles.

"Fun, I'm gonna get skewered." Rachael mumbled as she headed down the river.

Then Stone-biter grabbed her head and pulled her out before she got skewered.

"Let go of her head." Quarry said and was replied with the requested action.

Then Carmen heard a girly scream.

"Well, Mikey's here." Carmen said with a giggle.

Rachael then watched as Mikey went through the same thing that she had just did.

"Do that again and I'll give you a real taste of the turtles, dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

"How far away from the crystals are we?" Leo asked.

"They're here in the catacombs but from this point on we must be very quiet." Quarry said as everyone started moving again.

"Hey Mikey, recognize these carvings?" Don asked.

"Whoa! Weird." Rachael said.

"Yeah, these are just like the carvings in our lair." Mikey said.

"Weird." Carmen said.

"Yeah, same interior decorator." Raph said.

Then everyone except Mikey entered a tunnel. Rachael noticed that Mikey had stayed behind.

"Come on Mikey, you don't want to be left behind do you?"

……

"Mikey, are you alright?"

……

"Mikey?"

Rachael walked over to the turtle and then noticed some rocks falling. When the two of them looked up they saw one of the huge, bad monsters.

"Guys! I've got monsters! Right behind me!" Mikey yelled.

"Run!" Rachael added.

"Everybody, let's get to cover!" Leo yelled.

Quarry was about to refuse but Carmen stopped him.

"No, choice! We have to move, NOW!"

They all reached a door, and it was locked. All three creatures tried to get through the door but were unsuccessful in their attampts.

"Stand back!" Don said as he went for the door.

He tried using the crystal to open the door but it didn't work. Don tried moving it but that also failed.

"Oh, never mind!"

"Battle ready boys!" Leo said.

"HEY!" the two kunoichi yelled.

"And girls." Leo added.

"Thank you." Carmen said.

Carmen then turned around and saw that Donnie had figured out a way to open the door.

"Hey!" the purple-clad turtle called.

Everyone turned around and they saw something spin around Don and the next thing any of them knew he was….

Gone.

* * *

**There you have it! Now i'm gonna let you read the ending to this section!**


	16. Notes From the Underground part 3

_**Everything Changes**_

"Donnie?" Mikey said.

"DONNIE!!!" Carmen screamed. _'If someone thinks that they can take my brother from me they have something else comin'!'_

Carmen than ran to the entrance yelling for Don the whole way.

"CJ get away from there!" Leo yelled.

'_Donnie, be safe man, be safe.' _Carmen thought as she ran to join the rest of her siblings.

Then another one of those things appeared again, this time taking one of the monsters.

"Huh?" Mikey said.

"What's going on here?" Rachael asked.

Then another one came and took Razor-fist and another monster.

"Razor-fist!" Leo yelled.

Another one came and this time took another monster along with Stone-biter.

"Stone-biter! No!" Raph yelled.

"Come on you ugly troll show me whatcha got." Mikey said.

The monster the roared.

"Okay, I'm impressed." Mikey said.

"Now what?" Carmen asked.

"Come on. Whatever is through this door can't be worse than this!" Leo said as he entered.

"I hope those don't become famous last words Leo." Mikey said as everyone followed.

As Rachael was backing up she grabbed the crystal, separating them from the monsters. Once the doors were closed everyone turned around. They saw a bright light illuminating the tunnel.

"Be ready for anything." Leo said.

"Of course." Carmen said.

As soon as everyone walked through the tunnel's exit they all gasped.

"We shouldn't be here." Quarry said. "This is…. This is an acropolis, a city of the dead."

"You know, there's one thing that scares me more than monster movies, a city of the dead." Mikey said.

"We're not leaving!" Leo stated.

"Yeah, someone here has made the mistake of taking one of ours." Carmen said.

"And we'll level this whole city just to get him back." Raph said as he cut the top off a rock.

'_You'd level the whole city, I'd level the whole god damn Earth!' _Carmen thought.

Then Leo came around a corner, "Hey guys I found a way down there."

"Don't you always." Mikey said as everyone followed.

After examining the ride everyone seemed a bit uneasy with it.

"Leo, I really think we should find another way down there." Rachael said.

"I agree with her." Carmen said.

"What are you talking about? It's fine." Leo said as he stepped on the ramp going inside. As he stepped on it, it collapsed. "Okay, maybe not so fine."

"Ya think!" Carmen said.

Then Leo proceed to walk on the ramp again, "Look, see."

"Leo don't!" Raph said.

"There is no way I'm getting in that thing." Mikey said.

"It'll hold us," then Leo walked deeper into the room, "and it looks like our crystal will power it."

Then a roar was heard.

"Okay I'm convinced!" Carmen yelled as she ran inside.

Everyone else followed except Rachael, who was just standing there, frozen with fear.

"Rachael, come on!" Mikey yelled and once he noticed that she wasn't going to move. Then he ran over, picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the contraption.

He placed her down and started waving in front of her face, "Rachael, snap out of it."

"Wha-what? What's going on?" Rachael asked as soon as she snapped out of her trance.

"You looked a million miles away." Mike replied.

"Sorry."

"It's not a problem."

Then everyone started shaking. The other creatures were busting their way inside. Then suddenly, they vanished. The creatures did manage to do something though, the cord snapped sending the six of them going straight for a pool of lava.

"Jump! Now!" Leo yelled as Rachael got on her feet.

Then a beam came crashing through the contraption, causing it to break even further. Before it completely demolished everyone had jumped. They all landed gracefully on their feet. Well, all except Quarry, who fell right on his rear end. A beam then collapsed and fell right on Quarry.

"Quarry!" Leo yelled.

"We've gotta get 'im outta there!" Carmen yelled.

Then Quarry came up above the rubble, spiting acid to liquefy the stone. Then he jumped down and noticed that the five teens were giving him weird looks.

"We are designed to handle such adversity." Quarry explained.

"Okay." Carmen sighed as the six of them proceeded to move along as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Those same symbols again." Leo said after everyone had wandered around for a while.

"Just like back at our place." Rachael added.

"By the looks of everythin' this city's been here for a very long time." Raph said.

"Creepy." Mikey said.

"Kind of reminds me of ancient Rome." Carmen said.

Rachael turned around, "How?"

"I dunno, it's just the feel of this place."

"Yeah, it feels like this place is _older_ than ancient Rome."

"Hey guys! I found some transportation!" Leo called.

'Of course." Mikey said as everyone got on the contraptions.

Carmen got on with Leo while Rachael rode with Raph and Quarry was with Mikey.

'_I have a really bad feeling about this.' _Rachael thought as Raph started up the contraption.

* * *

"Whoever built this place, they're definitely the same people who built our lair." Leo said as everyone rode through the city.

"Whatever, let's just focus on finding Donnie. We can go sight seeing later." Raph said as he sped up.

Rachael groaned, "Raph, could you not go so fast, I'm starting to get sick here."

"Hey no barfin' on the shell."

"Then go slower." Rachael demanded.

Raph sighed as he slowed down so now he was following Leo, something he really tried to avoid doing these days.

"Hold up!" Leo ordered, "I think I saw something." Then Leo and Carmen sped off into a room.

"Leo wait up!" Mikey called as they attempted to catch up.

"I'm goin' in!" Raph said as he headed for the door.

Just then there was a flash of light, it almost blinded the four of them.

"Leo! CJ!" Raph called as he entered the room.

Once everyone got inside they all noticed that Leo and Carmen were gone.

"Leo! LEOOO!" Raph yelled.

"CJ!" Rachael called.

"Shouting out like that is probably not the best idea. They're gone, just like the others." Mikey told the two of them.

Rachael grabbed Leo's ride for the sake of her stomach and followed the two turtles. When they exited they noticed that Quarry wasn't there.

"Quarry, where are you." Rachael said as she stared to walk up to Mikey and Raph.

Then everyone heard a groan, which was followed by all three teens screaming.

"Wait! It's just me!" Quarry said as he came into the light.

"What are ya doin' lurking around like that!" Raph yelled.

"Yeah, - I almost - had a - heart - attack over - here." Rachael said between breaths of air.

"I was hiding, you, you left me alone." Quarry said.

"Man, take some backbone, would ya." Mikey said.

"There it is!" Quarry exclaimed.

He was responded with a shriek from Mikey and a jump from Rachael. When she looked over all she saw was a man standing a few hundred feet away from them and then he started to walk away.

"That thing is mine." Raph said. He then got onto his contraption and sped forward. Then there was another flash of light.

"Raph, Raphael." Mikey said.

"This isn't funny Raph." Rachael said.

"We better go look for him." Mikey said.

"Yeah, we better." Rachael agreed.

Mikey then screamed and pulled Quarry out from the shadow again with a groan.

Rachael shook her head in disbelief as she made her way over to her contraption. She then followed Mikey over to where Raph had disappeared, but all they found was Raph's ride and nothing else.

"Not good, Raph's gone too." Mikey said.

Then Mikey turned around and screamed which cause Rachael to gasp as she faced the two of them.

"Could you - please stop - screaming Mike. - I'm freaked out - enough - as is - right - now." Rachael said through breaths.

"I warned you, I warned you all! Evil dwells in this dead city! We'll never get out alive!" Quarry started to say.

Then Mikey slapped him, "Look, if there's gonna be any hysterics around here, I'll handle them!" Mikey yelled.

"You – can - have – them, - I – don't – want – any – of – them." Rachael said through heavy breaths.

"Like right now, cuz I see it!" Mikey yelled.

When Rachael turned around she screamed and fell right on her butt. Then once Rachael looked at Mikey she noticed that him and Quarry were going to engage the man.

"I better go after them." Rachael said as she ran over to her ride.

"No, no, wait! No I can't!" Rachael heard Quarry yell before he jumped off.

Then Mikey crashed into a wall and his ride blew up as he descended towards the ground.

"MIKEY!" Rachael yelled as she sped to find the turtle.

As she was riding she heard a scream, it was Mikey. She sped up as fast as she could go without losing control of the thing. Once she reached the turtle she found him flat on his shell.

"I don't recommend that." Mikey said when Rachael walked over.

"Come on Mikey, let's get you up." Rachael said as she offered a hand to the turtle.

"Thanks Rach." Mikey said as he took the offered hand.

Rachael nodded as she looked up. Once she saw something she gasped and pointed at it.

"What is it Rachael?"

"Look, it-it's that tower. I saw it before in a dream."

"Wait, you had that dream too."

Rachael slowly nodded.

"Maybe we should go over there."

"Yeah, that would be a place to start." Rachael said as she started to fiddle with her fans.

As the two teens proceeded to walk towards the tower Rachael grabbed Mikey's hand, it felt so natural there, like it was supposed to be there.

'_I hope everyone is alright.' _Rachael thought to herself.

* * *

Then when the two of them entered a room inside the tower they saw one of the other creatures, it seemed to be covered in an ice-like substance.

"Razor-fist?" Mikey said when he walked over to him.

"Stone-biter." Rachael stated.

Then the two of them came across someone else.

"Quarry." they both breathed.

Mikey then bent down to grab the cystal that was below Quarry, but was interrupted.

"No! Please do not touch that." a figure said as he walked towards the two teens, "I am not finished with him."

Mikey's eyes then narrowed, "Yeah you are."

Mikey then ran over to the figure and gave him a kick to the gut. It sent him flying while also causing his hood to fall off, reveling his face. He looked really old, white skin, very light hair, and pink eyes.

Then Mikey grabbed the man, "Okay baldy, where are my siblings?"

"Mikey! About time you two got here." Leo said.

"Hey Rach! What took ya so long?" Carmen said to the blonde.

"What?" the two of them said.

"Okay, could someone tell me what the shell is going on here." Rachael said as she walked over towards everyone else.

"Please, come with me so I may answer your questions." the man said.

* * *

"We got this guy figured all wrong," Leo said as everyone walked through a door.

"Yeah, he saw how the foot mutated Quarry and the others and he just wants to turn them back to normal." Don added as everyone took seats in the room.

"As we speak the power of the cavern's crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy. Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each chrysalis. Within minutes the last of them will be restored to their original human form." the man explained.

"Thank you so much for clearing that up!" Rachael said with fake cheer on her face.

"He's lying." Mikey whispered to everyone else.

"Michelangelo, you're entirely safe, I assure you. This city was built by an ancient peace loving race." the man said as a screen turned on, "of which I am the soul survivor. We have lived within the Earth for many millennia, spiritually bonding with it. The symbiosis that had always sustained us, but we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world. Then we detected life stirring on the surface. These life forms fascinated us, so began studying them from an outpost, the same outpost that most recently became your home. As the years passed however, it soon became evident that our own time was drawing to a close. Yes, the Earth had cast it's spell and our entire race faced extinction. They're all gone now."

"How long has it been?" Don asked.

"Long enough to make this a very lonely existence, which is why I want to return those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city." the man answered.

"I wouldn't really count on that." Leo said.

"Yeah, they all have lives on the surface, friends, and families." Rachael added.

"No! They will stay! They must!" the man exclaimed.

"I'm sure they would be grateful but-" Leo started.

"I refuse to let this city die! There's so much to pass on! They must stay, and so must you!"

"I'm afraid that being all alone here for so long has driven this guy slightly around the bend." Don said.

"Slightly?!" Carmen questioned, "I'm thinking he's mentally insane!"

"We, uh, appreciate the offer, um, to live with you in this wondrous world of yours but-" Leo started.

"Yes, it is wondrous. A world where even mutant turtles can safely walk the streets, no more lurking in the sewers, no more hiding your faces. An entire city where you can finally be yourselves."

"As enticing as that sounds-" Don started.

"Let me put it this way, there is no way we are relocating to this creepoid community, understand?" Raph said.

"Come on, let's go release the others." Rachael said as everyone started to make their way out of the room.

"Bu-bye." Mikey said as he walked out.

Then as the six teens headed for the door it closed on them.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." Leo said.

"No, heed my offer for my bond with the Earth is strong."

Then a pillar came out of the ground and started to go after the six teens. They were all able to dodge it though. Soon he had captured all of the teens except Mikey and Carmen.

"You guys are a lot of help." Mikey stated.

"Just get his amulet; it's how he is controlling everything." Don told the two teens.

"Before or after I get skewered." Carmen said while dodging attacks.

"Preferably before." Leo responded.

Then Carmen tripped on a stone and got caught in another trap.

"Great! Just freaking great! Now my life lies in the hands of an idiot!" Carmen yelled.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled back.

Then Mike jumped over Raph and hit the spears back towards the man, causing his crystal to fall towards the ground. The two of them headed for the crystal and they both crashed through the wall.

"Come on! Now I can't see nothin'!" Carmen yelled.

"Would you can it CJ!" Raph yelled back.

"Make me!"

But Rachael had a full view of what was going on. She saw Mikey grab some balls that were connected by string and threw it at them man, causing him to disappear. Then Mikey came around to free everyone from their traps.

"Thanks Mikey, you really stepped up." Leo said.

"Not one for the highlight reel though," Mikey said as everyone exited the room, "I mean the guy wasn't evil, just lonely, and who could blame him."

"Okay, let's find something heavy and crack these puppies open." Raph said.

"Actually no blunt force required. I believe this crystal is the release." Don said as he turned the crustal.

"Aww, no blunt force, that's no fun!" Carmen whinnied.

Then a cloud came over Quarry and the 'ice' started to melt.

"Quarry?" Leo said.

"You're a girl!" Mikey said while all the guys covered their eyes.

"I'm back to normal." she said.

"Come on, let's free the others." Rachael said.

* * *

After everyone was free they all proceeded to exit the city and to be done of this forever.

"Well, that's all of them." Don said as everyone started to leave.

"No!" one of them cried.

When everyone looked ahead they saw that one of them had reverted back. Then the teens ran over to pull him back.

"He- he reverted back just as he stepped out of the cavern. Why?" Quarry questioned.

Then Don led everyone back to the city and pointed at the crystal moon.

"There! I think that's the cause. Remember, he said it provides regenerative energy." Don said.

"Stray too far and the effects will reverse themselves." Rachael finished.

"Then, we can't leave his city. I don't believe it, he got what he wanted after all." Quarry said.

"We'll figure this all out. Don and Rachael are pretty good-" Leo started.

"No, we can't let you stay. Who knows how long it'll take."

"But just taking off is not our style." Mikey said.

"Please, you have your own lives to get back to. Believe me if the solution is here we'll find it."

"I'll keep studying the crystals, we can beat this." Don said.

"Then we'll be back." Rachael said.

"That's a promise." Raph said.

"And trust me we always keep our promises." Carmen added.

"Thank you."

* * *

Everyone during the walk home had glum looks on their faces. No one really spoke the whole way home. Then the six teens saw foot soldiers and hid in a pipe that was close by.

"Foot ninjas?" Leo stated.

"What are they doing here?" Carmen questioned.

Then Rachael felt a hand on her shoulder. When she and Mikey turned around they saw Master Splinter.

"Shh." was what the rat told the two of them.

"What? We're the only screamers, you have to cover just our mouths?" Mikey asked.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Leo asked.

"I do not know, but I believe that the foot are searching the sewers for us, they are everywhere." Splinter replied.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Raph said.

Splinter shook his head, "We cannot reach the lair undetected. We must find a new place to stay, and fast."

"Hey, I know just the place." Mikey said.

"Oh, great a Mikey idea." Carmen said.

* * *

Then all seven of them showed up at April's doorstep. Everyone as they walked in made comments.

"Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated." Splinter said before he walked in.

Rachael saw the confused expression on April's face so she went over to her, "Sorry if this is really sudden but we can't make it back home cuz the foot are all over the sewers. I hope we won't cause you too much trouble."

"No, don't worry about it." April said.

"Okay," Rachael said as she walked inside not really believing what April just told her.

* * *

**There you go! The end to Notes From the Underground!**

**Mikey: now you have to write about-**

**Not a word! Got it lame brain!**

**Mikey: hey! i'm your fave turtle! What's up with that!**

**You were going to give away what the next chapter has is store so i had to smack you!**

**Mikey: okay! I got it!**

**Don: please review!**


	17. A Question

**I'm really sorry that i haven't updated for about a week! **

**Don: you've been neglecting again.**

**Shut up! It ain't my fault that i'm addicted to youtube!**

**Raph: sure**

**Mikey: isn't he like supposed to be under some mind control thing?**

**Oh yeah, bout that......... it released.**

**Mikey: WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?**

**Sorry.......... :(**

**Raph: what are ya talkin' about**

**um.. nothing at all**

**Mikey: *whispers* yess he forgot**

**Raph: i forgot what?!**

**I told you it's nothing! **

**Raph: *walks away confused***

***sighs* yes he's gone.**

**Mikey: *sighs* i thought he was going to kill me!**

**Don: she owns nothing**

**HEY!**

**Leo: it is true, all you own are your OCs you don't even own most the story lines**

**AWW shut it! *pouts***

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

It was a Wednesday night in the beginning of December and everyone was chilling at April's apartment, mainly because they could not go home due to the foot soldiers roaming throughout the sewers.

"Look, we need ta go back down and flush those stinkin' foot ninjas out of our sewers, and I mean flush." Raph said.

"They're at it again." Carmen stated.

"Oh god help us all." Rachael moaned as she sank deeper into her spot on the couch.

"Raph we don't even know what they're doing down there." Leo said.

"I don't care!"

"You should!"

"My sons," Splinter interrupted, "you've thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master. Clearly they are searching for our lair."

"I thought with the Shredder gone we've seen the last of those bozos." Mikey said.

"Hey, even after a chicken has lost its head it will run around for a while until it dies." Rachael said.

Everyone then looked at the blonde with confusion on their faces.

Rachael sighed, "Maybe we should just let those chickens run around until the fact they have lost their master takes effect." she shrugged, "Hopefully after a while they will go poof."

Mikey gave her an even weirder look before speaking again, "Do you really think that they could find our lair? I just got my room the way I like it and my famous ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open. If they take that I'll-"

"Relax Mikey. With all the techno camouflage and security systems I've installed-" Don started to say.

Everyone they heard both Carmen and Rachael 'coughing' trying to correct Don on his mistake.

"I mean, with all the security systems that Rachael, CJ, and I have installed there's no way they'll find our lair. Bar-be-que soy chip?" Don said.

"Fire away bro." Mikey said.

"Hey! What about me! I want chips!" Rachael said as her and Carmen put out their hands, wanting some food.

"Here" Don said as he handed the chips to the girls.

"Yes!" they both cheered.

April just shook her head.

"Those nin-jerks are keeping us from our home. We should be down there smacking heads." Raph said.

"Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish. Sometimes it is best to sit still. Answers will come." Splinter interrupted.

"Isn't that a variation of what I just said and yet no one paid attention." Rachael mumbled to herself.

"Master Splinter's right, besides our home is where we're all together as a family, that's what really matters." Leo said.

April coughed, trying to get the attention of the two turtles.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV."

Then the two of the turtles said sorry as they backed up.

That moment the door bell rang.

"Oh no, who could that be? You guys can't be seen." April said but when she turned around she saw that everyone had disappeared.

"Chinese takeout, $14.95 lady." a man said once the door was opened.

"But I didn't order any, oh, of course I did. I'll get my purse." April said as she walked over to the kitchen with a look of disbelief on her face.

'_She is so gonna kill us.' _Carmen thought.

Then once April got to the door with the money she hurriedly closed the door. When she turned around again she saw that everyone had returned to where they were just a moment ago.

"Wow, you guys are good."

"It's our job." Leo said while bowing.

"We're ninja." Don said.

Then Mikey grabbed a bag of chips, "Yeah, check out my ninja stealth action. Now you see me, now you don't." Mikey said as he moved the bag in front of his face and back again.

"Give me that Houdini! You've been hogging the nachos all afternoon." Don said.

Then April walked over to the two youngest turtles, "Your order I presume."

"He did it!" both of them said while pointing at each other.

"May I have the privilege of getting you anything else my lords?"

"Nope, we're good." Don said as they both grabbed their orders.

"One from column A, one from column B." Mikey said as he started to eat.

"Hey! Did you remember my order?" Rachael and Carmen questioned.

"It's in the bag." Mikey said with his mouth full of food.

"Thanks." Carmen said as she grabbed the bag.

"I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of six overnight." April stated.

"Tell me about it." Splinter said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Right?" Carmen stated. "I mean we all know Raph's a pain but-"

Raph then glared at her, "Shut it CJ."

Carmen responded by sticking out her tongue.

Raph then yawned, "Well, I'm hitting the showers."

"Hurry!" both girls cried. "We're dying over here!"

Raph then entered the bathroom while shaking his head with disbelief.

* * *

A few moments later everyone had migrated to a different area of the apartment. Leo was on the roof meditating. Raph was obviously taking a much needed shower. Don was working on something at the kitchen table. Mikey was sitting in the armchair eating chips. Carmen was leaning against the wall by the TV reading a sports magazine. And Rachael was in the middle of the rug, on her stomach reading a book/watching TV with Splinter and April, who were at the time sitting on the couch.

"La da dee, lada da, lada you-whoa-whoa!" Raph cried from the shower.

"Thank god he stopped singing!" Carmen cheered.

"I know I almost lost my hearing there." Rachael agreed.

"Yo, Donnie!" Raph said as he stepped out the door, "Can you do something about the hot water? A turtle can't even get a decent shower in this joint."

"Ahh! My eyes! My eyes!" Carmen said, "The horror!"

Raph growled.

"What?"

"Been there, done that." Don replied.

"Well go there and do it again!" Raph said.

"Why is it always me? Why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once in a while?" Don said.

"Don, have you seen him? He would break the heater!" Carmen said.

Then everyone looked at him and soon Don realized what he just said.

"Don't worry," Rachael said as she stood up, "Me an' CJ will go and fix it this time."

Then April looked at the two girls, "No, I just remembered I have something that I want to talk to you two about."

"Can't it wait?" Carmen groaned.

"Nope."

"Fine, sorry Don you're on your own this time." Carmen said.

"No big deal." Don said as he started to make his way for the door.

"I really appriectiate it Don." April said.

"No problem."

"But keep an eye out for Kirby, you know, the guy I leased the basement apartment to. I don't need you scarring my new tenant."

"Don't worry April. I'm a ninja, piece of cake."

"There's cake! I love cake!" Mikey said.

"Yes Mike we all know you do but sorry to disappoint, there isn't any cake." Carmen said with a smirk.

"Aww!" Mikey cried.

"Maybe I'll make some tomorrow." Carmen said.

"Really?"

"Yep." Carmen said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, I want to speak with you two." April said.

"You are so busted!" Mikey said.

"Busted? For what?" April said with confusion written all over her face.

"It's nothing!" Carmen said, "Now what is it you want to talk to us about?"

"Why don't the two of you sit down first." April said as she motioned towards the table.

"Okay," Rachael said as everyone sat down, "Now what do you want to talk to us about?"

"I was just wondering, when was the last time you were in school?"

"School?" Carmen said while tilting her head to the side.

"Um, our last day was about eight years ago, our first day of first grade actually." Rachael added.

"Really? I thought you must have been in school longer than that."

"Yeah, well right after we got settled with the guys Rachael over here got a library card and went to the library about twice a week." Carmen said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied with a shrug, "I love books, what can I say, I'm a geek."

"Okay, well that brings me back to my question. Would you two be interested in going back to school?"

"How could we get back into school, I mean parent signatures will be needed sometime and we don't have-" then a light blub went off in Rachael's mind, "Are you serious?"

"What? What just happened?" Carmen asked.

"Okay," April started, "if I do enter the two of you in school like Rachael pointed out you'll need parent signatures, so to get the both of you enrolled in school I will end up adopting you legally."

"Oh, that makes sense." Carmen said.

"Do you even think that we'll be able to get in with kids our own age?" Rachael asked.

"I might be able to work something out." April said. "But only if the two of you want to go to school."

"I'm in, what about you CJ?" Rachael said.

"I'll go for it." Carmen responded.

"Great! As soon as things settle down and I get all the paper work done you'll both be starting school."

"When?" Rachael asked.

"Hopefully the start of the next semester, but you might have to wait until the start of next year because I don't want you two starting right in the middle of a semester."

"That sounds fine." Rachael said.

"Yep, fine by me." Carmen said as the three of them stood up and made their way back to their original spots.

"So, what did April want to talk to you about?" Mikey asked Rachael once she sat down.

"Oh, April's gonna adopt me and Carmen so we can go to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Then after Carmen had gotten resettled on the floor she heard Raph asking Don if they've got hot water now. From what Carmen could tell Don just walked past Raph as if he wasn't even there. He then walked into the apartment with a glum look on his face and went over to the window.

'_Wonder what's wrong with Don?' _Carmen thought.

Carmen then got up and walked over to the purple-clad turtle. He was just starring at a piece of paper with a drawing and a note on it, he seemed to be in another world.

Carmen lightly squeezed Don's shoulder, "Donnie, you look glum. Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her brown eyes.

Don sighed, "I'm fine, don't worry about me CJ."

Carmen nodded her head and looked out the window, "Nice night."

"Yeah."

Carmen then placed her head on Don's shoulder and the two of them spent the next hour just starring into space.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Mikey: nothing happened**

**Not much, i just wanted to let all the readers know that Rachael and Carmen will start going to school, it will all make sense later.**

**Mikey: okay......**

**Also, just wanted everyone to know, when i looked at the story traffic for the last two chapters i posted, it looked as if some of you didn't read chapter 15. I'm just letting you know if you got confused!**

**Don: forgetting something**

**Hey! I was just getting there! I only forgot one time (for which i'm still sorry) it hasn't happened since then!**

**Don: sure, that's becasue i'm reminding you.**

**Shut it Don! *sighs* anywho, here's tubular_turtle's (or should i start calling you leigh-ann, just askin') review reply**

I thought that you would like that one part! *grins* Also my name is Rachael. I'm also glad you're loving my convos! it's been fun adding them! :) Thanks for the reviews!!!

**See! I remembered! You doubt me!**

**Don: i reminded you.**

**Just keep telling yourself that!**

**Mikey: wait, you gave your OC your name!**

**Yes, what's the big deal with that. No names were coming to me that i wanted to use so i decied to put my first name.**

**Mikey: so how did you come up with Carmen.**

**That's the name i had in my Spanish class last year.....**

**Mikey: You took Spanish?**

**Yeah, it was either that or Chinese (i think i spelled that right!) and trust me i had to take a semseter of that in 8th grade and the teacher wasn't the sharpest tool in the shead...... so i didn't want to deal a whole year of that. *weak laugh***

**Don: okay...... **

**Trust me, if you met her you would understand, most the teachers i have are really not that bright.**

**Leo: okay.................... i don't think i wanted to listen to that**

**Mikey: please review!!! =P**

* * *


	18. The Shredder Strikes Back part 1

**********Note: Don't forget to read the previous chapter!**********

**Mikey: what was that for!**

**If you were paying attention just a few minutes ago you would understand**

**Raph: yeah bonehead**

**Shut it hothead!**

**Raph: *glares at me* make me**

**Mikey: oooooohhhhhhhhh **

**Carmen: *smacks Mikey* idiot!**

**Wondering where you were**

**Mikey: hey! when i popped in here you got mad! now when she is here you're fine with it!**

**Well, she is my OC. It makes the rules diffrent.**

**Mikey: awwwww**

**Rachael: *reading***

**Don: how long have you been here?**

**Rachael: *shrugs* i dunno, a few minutes likley.**

**Mikey: i'm lost**

**Raph: wouldn't be the first time.**

**Mikey: what's that supposed to mean**

**All: okay..........................**

**Leo: she owns nothing**

**Carmen and Rachael: except us!**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

It was just a week before Christmas was to arrive and for the first time in two weeks the O'Neal apartment was actually quiet, against all odds.

While Rachael was sleeping in front of the window she suddenly woke up to a rising sun, and Leo standing in front of the window.

The blonde moaned, "Whatcha doin' Leo?"

The blue-masked turtle looked at the sleepy looking blonde, "Out for a run."

"Oh, have fun." Rachael moaned.

"You're not coming today?" Leo questioned.

The blonde shook her head, "No, I was up too late last night. I will be coming tomorrow though."

Leo then nodded in understanding and the blonde nodded back while pulling a blanket over her head to block the sunlight.

Then Splinter rose, "Your morning training my son."

"Yes sensei, while the city is still quiet." Leo answered.

'_New York City quiet? That's funny.' _Rachael thought as she finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Rachael's Dream

Leo, he was broken and battered.

Her family was fighting for their lives.

And there was nothing Rachael could do to save them….

She was on the ground crying, over the loss of her family, the only real reason that she was alive.

"And now for you." Shredder said as he turned to face the blonde. He laughed, "Where's your magic now little girl?"

Then he raised his gauntlet for the finishing blow.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." Rachael said through tears as she waited for her end.

* * *

When she awoke, the apartment was still quiet.

"It was just another dream." Rachael whispered.

Then Mikey screamed, waking everyone else up.

"What? What is it?" Raph asked as he stood up.

Mikey started to laugh, "Oh man, I slept on my hand and it went numb and hit my face, and I thought somebody slapped me. Don't cha hate that?"

Then Carmen walked over and smacked the turtle.

"OW! What was that for?" Mikey said while rubbing his head.

She glared at the turtle, "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Rachael smiled.

"Words fail me." Raph said as he started to make his way to the bathroom.

Mikey then went after him and beat the red-clad turtle to the bathroom, again.

"First dibs on the bathroom!" Mikey said as he went in front of Raph, who responded by smacking his head on the door and groaning.

"How does he have so much freaking energy in the morning?" Carmen groaned as she stretched.

"You're talking about Mikey here." Don replied.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

* * *

Then when Mikey FINALLY got out of the bathroom he went over to the kitchen to make breakfast. Rachael then got up to assist the turtle.

"So what's on the menu today?" she asked.

"Eggs and anything else that we can make."

"Okay, I'll make the pancakes and sausage then."

"Have at it."

Rachael nodded as she grabbed the pancake mix and the microwave sausage from the cupboard.

Then April came out of her room, "I really do have four turtles, two girls, and a rat sleeping in my living room. I thought I was just having a really bad dream. Hey, what's burning?" April asked with alarm on her face.

"Mikey and Rachael are cooking." Raph responded while reading a book.

"Crap, what's Mikey making?" Carmen groaned.

Raph shrugged, "Don't know, why?"

"I just want to know what's going to be edible so I won't die like before." Carmen then looked at April, who had confusion all over her face, "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

As Rachael was mixing the batter she heard Mikey groan.

"Hey, scrambled's fine with everyone right?" Mikey asked.

"Again!" everyone yelled, causing Mikey to cringe.

"The toast is burning!" Rachael yelled as she ran over to the toaster. "Hot, hot! Ow!" she said as she mindlessly grabbed the toast.

"Hey guys, where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"He is engaged in his morning exercises." Splinter responded.

"If he doesn't get back soon he's gonna get soaked. That sky's looking angry." Don said as he stuck he head out the window.

"You know Leo when he training, he always losses track of time, and his surroundings." Carmen said while watching TV.

"Great! Now the pancakes are burning! I hope no one minds if their pancakes are a little crispy!" Rachael yelled.

"A little? They look like they've been deep fried." Mikey said as he glanced over.

Rachael stuck her tongue out, "You're not much better."

"I'll help." Carmen said as she walked over to help the blonde.

"Oh no CJ's gonna cook! Run for the hills!" Mikey teased.

Then Carmen smacked him, "Dimwit!"

* * *

As soon as the food was almost done Mikey and Raph were setting the table, ninja style.

"Got it!" Raph yelled as he caught the flying plate. "Next!"

Then Mikey threw more plates and Raph caught them. The entire time April was watching with horror on her face.

"No!" April called.

"One more! Up high!" Mikey called as he threw the last plate.

"Not the China!" April yelled as the plate smashed into a million pieces.

"Oops!" Raph said.

Then April rolled her eyes and went over to the table and sat down.

"Sorry April." Mikey said.

"Yeah really, um, you got any glue?" Raph added.

"Boys." Carmen said while finishing the pancakes.

"Don't sweat it; I realize that it's tough for eight 'people' to share a one person apartment." April said.

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can." Don said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys I really do, it's just my place is too small." April added.

"We will leave as soon as the foot ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair." Splinter said as he sat down.

Then Mikey and Rachael came walking over to the table, each of them carrying at least four plates.

"Um, can I help you two with that very delicate China?" April asked.

"No worries, we've got it." Rachael said as the two of them threw what they were carrying into the air.

April screamed and covered her eyes and once she opened them again she saw all the plates on the table in front of her, thankfully unbroken.

"Heh, ninja training." Mikey said as everyone took their seats.

Then once Mike sat down he started to stuff his face with the eggs that were placed in front of him. Rachael was sitting to his left and Carmen was sitting opposite April at the end.

"Say what you like about Mikey, the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Raph said as he started to dig in himself.

"I'll say!" Carmen said as she stuffed her face.

Then Rachael heard April say, "So one would think that table manners were a part of their training."

"One would think." Splinter responded.

Rachael shook her head in agreement and then she started to fiddle with her breakfast, she was thinking.

'_There's just something about that dream I had, it seemed so, so, real. I'm just glad it was a dream.' _Rachael thought.

"Shouldn't Leo have been back by now?" Mikey questioned.

"Hey, of the six of us Leo is the one you never have to worry about." Don said.

While Carmen resumed her eating she noticed that Rachael hadn't even touched her breakfast, normally she would be about half done by now.

"Hey Rach." Carmen said.

Rachael looked up, "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Then everyone else looked at the blonde kunoichi, who at the time had redirected her attention to her food.

"Rachael?" Mikey said after a few moments of silence.

Then the blonde shook her head, "Um, yeah, I'm just fine." she said with a weak laugh. "Just fine."

"Another dream huh?" Carmen added.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah," she sighed, "another one."

"Was it really that bad?" Carmen asked.

Rachael shrugged, "I really don't feel like talking about it now."

"Okay," everyone chorused.

Then as everyone resumed their eating Rachael felt Mikey's hand grasped her own and he lightly squeezed her hand, trying to comfort the blonde and she responded by lightly squeezing the turtle's hand.

'_Yeah, it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about.'_

* * *

After everyone had finished eating Raph, Donnie, and Carmen were washing dishes while Rachael was reading a book and Mikey was doing, well no one knew what Mike was up to right then.

"Man, look at that sky." Carmen said.

Then Mikey came around the corner, "You guys want any help?"

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE DISHES!!" April yelled.

"Yes! It worked!" Mikey said as he ran off.

"Is it me, or is he getting worse?" Raph asked.

"Naw, if it is you then we both have the same problem with our minds. I'm pretty sure he IS getting worse." Carmen responded while putting some plates away.

Then the sound of thunder echoed throughout the apartment.

"Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather." Don said as he handed a plate to Raph.

"You know Leo and his training, nothin' stops 'im." Raph added.

'_Still, I can't help thinking that somethin's up with Leo.'_ Carmen thought.

* * *

Later on everyone was in front of the TV watching a football game. Well, everyone except Mikey who was no where in sight for the moment.

"Panthers, Rams, Bears, they even got Dolphins. You'd think they'd have room for somethin' a little more, reptilian." Raph said.

"The Turtles?" Carmen questioned.

Then Don spoke up, "My friends, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereo-type of being velocity challenged."

"Say what?" Raph and Carmen said.

Rachael shook her head and sighed, "How should I explain this? Okay, what Don was saying was that turtles are always called a slow creature. Get it now?"

Silence.

"Okay." Rachael sighed.

"But naming a team 'The Turtles' would really throw the other team off." Carmen suggested.

"Yeah, that could work." Rachael added.

Then Mikey walked right in front of the TV.

"Mike, move your shell! I can't see the game!" Carmen complained.

"CJ, this is much better than a plain old football game!" then Mikey looked at everyone else, "May I have your attention please!"

"Do we really have a choice here?" Carmen said.

"Nope."

Then everyone looked as Mikey let out a huge belch, it seemed to last forever!

"Cool," Don and Raph said after Mikey was done, clapping.

"Please! That was so sad! I can do better!" Carmen said as she stood up.

"I would like to see you try." Mikey said while crossing his arms.

"Fine, eat this!" Carmen said and then she let out an even bigger belch than Mikey. When she was done Carmen smirked.

"EWW!" April cried while putting her head in her hands.

"This is what I live with all the time." Splinter said.

"The winner and still champion! ME!" Carmen cheered while doing a victory dance.

Then Mikey started shaking his head.

"Whadda mean no?"

"You know that Rach over there is the official judge," then Mike looked at the blonde, "So, who won?"

"Sorry Mike, but CJ did win this time." she shrugged, "She beat you by five seconds."

"YES!" Carmen cheered.

"Aw man." Mikey groaned.

Then everyone started clapping again.

Don stopped, "I can't believe I just clapped for that."

Raph looked at his hands and groaned. He then stood up, "That's it, I'm gonna look for Leo so we can get this show on the road. No offense April but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy!"

"You are going no where until your brother returns. Now sit." Splinter ordered.

"Man what a jip! We gotta sit on our butts while Leo is out there having all the fun!" Raph complained.

* * *

After the game was over everyone was sitting around waiting for Leo to show up and man everyone was bored out of their minds.

"Hey guys, I'm really starting to get worried. Leo should have checked in by now." Mikey said.

"I know this is a first but I'm thinking Mikey's right." Don said.

"Master Splinter?" Raph asked when said rat came into view.

Splinter sighed before saying, "Go."

"What if something really happened to him?" Carmen said as everyone started towards the stairs.

Then Rachael heard someone screaming and Leo came crashing through the window.

"GUYS!" Rachael screamed.

But she didn't need to say anything, everyone was already running towards Leo.

"Leo!" Don yelled.

"Leo what happened?!" Raph yelled as he ran over to the turtle.

Carmen then went beside the turtle and lifted his head off the ground, "Who did this to you?!" she questioned when Leo regained conscious.

"No, no this can't be happening." Rachael started to mumble under her breath.

Then Raph stood up, "I'm gonna find out who did this!" he said as he started to make his way towards the window.

"No," Leo said to halt Raph, "Raph, wait. He's back, the Shredder."

He then became unconscious and everyone gasped.

"No!" Rachael screamed as she fell towards the ground. "This can't really be happening! It can't!" the blonde kept muttering those words as she started to cry.

Everyone gazed upon the blonde who was literally falling apart right in front of them.

'_We're all going to die and there's going to be nothing I can do to stop it!'_**Mikey: DUM DUM DUM!!!**

* * *

**Carmen: *smacks Mikey***

**Mikey: ow! what was that for!**

**Carmen: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**

**Mikey: that's still not nice!**

**Carmen: don't care.**

**CJ, calm down.**

**Carmen: fine *walks away***

**Raph: looks like CJ forgot her pills.**

**Mikey: yeah.**

**Don: what pills?**

**Raph: her crazy pills, if she don't take them she'll end up goin wild.**

**Don: didn't know she took pills**

**Rachael: she doesn't know about them**

**Leo: why?**

**Um, i have to put them in her breakfast but i..... forgot to this morning**

**Raph: you did what?**

**Chill! She isn't that bad.................... yet.**

**Leo: 'yet' being the key word.**

**I better go stop her from tearing the place apart! *runs after CJ***

**Rachael: please review!**


	19. The Shredder Strikes Back part 2

**I'M BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!**

**Raph: oh joy, crazy lady 2 is here.**

**Real funny. Anywho, i'm going to finally go back on updating reguarly.**

**Don: what are you going to try this time?**

**Heh, well now i'll be updating every Monday and Thursday and each time i'll post either one or two chapters, depending on the situation and stuff.**

**Don: will you remember this time?**

**HEY! I've been trying! It's just-**

**Raph: don't go blaming youtube again!**

**i wasn't going to! i was going to say that my family has been breathing down my throat cuz i've been on the computer for five hours straight for the past week or so.....**

**Leo: you've really been on there that long?**

**Yeah....................... so?**

**Leo: no reason.**

**Carmen: so will there finally be some fighting! I've haven't seen any for a while.**

***sticks out tounge* yes, there will finally be some fighting.**

**Mikey: oh, and at the end of the chapter you're going to read about-**

**Carmen: *smacks Mikey* shut it idiot**

**Mikey: WHAT? *pauses* oh, sorry.**

**Leo: she owns nothing**

**Rachael and Carmen: except us!**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

Right after the blonde collapsed she began muttering, "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming."

"What? What did he just say?" April questioned.

"He said the Shredder's back." Mikey answered.

"No way, we were all there. We all saw what happened that night on the roof. Rach demolished him." Raph said.

_'I should have been there with him. I always go on training runs in the morning with him. If I went this wouldn't be happening!' _Rachael thought.

"There's no way any human could have survived that." Don stated.

"We ain't dealing wit' a human!" Carmen almost yelled while searching for her and Rachael's weapons.

'_Come on, they have to be here somewhere!' _Carmen thought.

"If you read comic books you'd know, the bad guy always comes back. Always!" Mikey said while walking towards the window.

"We need to get Leo out of here." April said.

"She is right. We must leave now." Splinter told everyone.

"Guys! We got company!" Mikey stated.

"Shit!" Carmen said then she found her kusari-gama and Rachael's tessen. "Finally! Rachael! Here!" Carmen said while she threw the fans towards the blonde, they both landed right by her knees that were still planted on the ground.

"What's the plan? Leo's always the one with the plan. So what are we gonna do without Leo to come up with a plan." Mikey said.

"Kick some ninja ass and get the hell out of here, that's the plan!" Carmen yelled as she walked over to the blonde.

Then foot ninja started to crash through the windows, ready to kill everyone who was in that very room.

'_Now is not the time to cry. I have to make sure that dream doesn't come true. I have to do something.' _Rachael thought as she finally stood up.

Then Rachael darted her attention to Mikey when she heard him scream. Then Mikey went over and pushed the couch away from the wall, creating a barricade.

"Master Splinter grab Leo we'll cover you!" Don told the elderly rat.

Then all of the teens started to fight the ninja that were invading the apartment. Rachael was always within ten feet of the blue-clad turtle, making sure no one else got to him. Carmen on the other hand was by the front window, trying to push the ninja back out the window or break some of their legs.

When Rachael turned around after kicking a ninja in the face she saw Mikey getting tossed by a muscular foot member and he looked ready to slice him in half. She was about to kick that ninja where the sun don't shine but Master Splinter knocked him back.

"I will hold them off. Help April and Rachael get your brother down the stairs and out through the antique shop." Splinter told Rachael and Mikey.

"Right on it Sensei!" Rachael responded as she went over to Leo.

"Leo?" Mikey said with worry.

"My swords, where are my swords?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry about that bro, we're getting you out of here." Rachael said as she started to help April help Leo get in an upright position.

While Carmen was fighting off a few ninja she saw that one of them was going to shoot an arrow right for Splinter. Carmen then dashed between the arrow and Splinter and cut it in half before it could reach the rat.

"Enough! Raphael, Donatello, Carmen cover the rear. Michelangelo, Rachael I told you two to help April get Leonardo downstairs." Splinter ordered.

"I can walk." Leo said while April was helping him towards the door.

"Leo lean on me." April said.

"April, leave me. Get away if you can. This is our fight not yours." Rachael heard Leo say as she kicked another ninja in the gut.

"Not my fight! Look Leo, we're all family now I could never run out on you! Let's go!" April said before making her way toward the door.

Rachael was going to follow the two of them but a foot ninja landed right behind her. He was going to cut the blonde in half but before the blade could reach her skin she stopped it with one of her closed fans and then she snapped the other fan open and knocked the blade out of the ninja's hand.

Carmen at that moment was backing up Raph and Don, just like Splinter ordered. It seemed as if there were millions of foot coming for them, it was overwhelming for the brunette but soon the door out of the apartment was open and a path was clear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rats, run do not walk to the nearest exit." Mikey told everyone.

"Raph, CJ! This bus is leaving!" Don called.

"I'm comin'!" Carmen yelled as she started to back up, while trying to avoid the shards of glass on the floor.

Soon everyone was out of the apartment, all except Raph who was guarding the door.

"Be alert, the shop is our only exit and they know it." Master Splinter informed.

Then Rachael walked towards Mikey with Don close behind.

"Make yourself useful and scope out the store." Don ordered.

"Right on it." Rachael said as she made her way down the stairs but someone grabbed her arm.

"No way are you going down there." Mikey said.

"And why not? I'm the stealthiest one here." Rachael questioned.

"That won't matter, they know we're coming. Sides if the Shredder is down there you really shouldn't be the first one he sees." Don said.

"Yeah, he's probably got a bone ta pick with ya cuz you sent that water tower crashing on him." Carmen said from her position at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be fine." Rachael said as she made her way to the door but Mike cut in front of her. It really was starting to bug the blonde how overprotective everyone was being of her but for this circumstance she was letting it slide just a bit.

Then the turtle opened the door a crack, "It's quiet, maybe too quiet." he paused and opened the door further, "Always wanted to say that."

Then the two teens took a peek in the shop and what they both saw were four ninja and they looked tough.

Mikey gasped, "Nice hats." he said before slamming the door shut.

Then the two of them went to tell everyone else what they saw in the shop but Donnie spoke up.

"Wrong way you two."

Then Mikey went up the stairs a bit, "Wrong way my foot! Poor choice of words. Major ambush down there!"

"We don't have a choice; they're pouring in through the windows upstairs." Don added.

The Raph started to yell, "Hey! What's the story down there?!"

Carmen was going to tell the red-clad turtle what she just heard but Mikey had to interrupt her.

"There's some seriously mean-looking guys down there!" Mikey yelled.

"Mean looking? Duh!" Don said as he pushed past Mike going down the stairs.

"Don wait!" Mikey called after the turtle.

But Don just proceeded into the room; he walked around and then noticed the ninja, "Nice hats."

One of the ninja then threw a double-sided axe at the turtle, sending him crashing into the wall. Then another one threw a spear straight for Don's head.

"Donnie!" Rachael yelled.

She moved to stop the spear but it missed Don's head by just an inch.

"Raphie! We've got trouble down here!" Donnie yelled.

"Like I don't got trouble up here!" Raph called back.

Then Mike, Don, and Rachael moved in on the four ninja.

"The Shredder's elite guard, they are the deadliest of his warriors, lethal assassins." Splinter informed the three teens as he motioned for April to halt.

"Raph! Carmen! The guys ran into something bad in the shop!" April called.

"Hey we've got our hands full up here!" Raph yelled back as he kicked a ninja in the gut.

Then Splinter came up the stairs, "Go, and assist your siblings. I will protect Leonardo." Splinter told the two teens.

Raph and Carmen then leaped over April and Leo and went straight for the shop.

"Nice hats." the two of them said when they entered.

"Yeah, we thought so too." Mikey said.

"Say what you will about the foot, but they do not skimp on the head gear." Don added.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Raph asked.

"I vote let's do this." Carmen said as she started to spin her chain.

The five of them then charged for the ninja. Each of the turtles got one while the two kunoichi fought the other one together. After Don kicked one towards the girls they began to fight. Soon Raph, Don, Rachael, and Carmen were sent flying towards the wall.

Soon they were all back on their feet again. Carmen then charged for one of the warriors, she was really having a hard time with it. After dodging a punch from him she got sent flying into a wall.

"I'm really gonna feel that later." she groaned.

When Rachael heard a scream she saw that Mike was going to get skewered. She ran over and kicked the ninja with as much force that she had and sent him flying into a wall.

Then he disappeared.

"What was that?" Rachael mumbled.

Then he reappeared behind Mike.

"Great, now they disappear."

"Yikes!" Mikey yelled as he backed up, avoiding a blade.

"Well it sure makes things more interesting." Carmen said as she whipped one of the ninja with her chain. He then grabbed it and sent her flying.

"Not gonna do that again." she groaned.

Then Carmen saw Leo flying across the room and he then hit a beam before landing on his plastron. After seeing this everyone ran straight for the blue-clad turtle.

"Leo!" Raph called as he picked said turtle up but put him down again to fight a foot elite.

Within a few moments the five teens ran over to Leo to see if he was really injured. Then there was a cloud of smoke and the foot elite appeared at the entrance to the shop.

The door was kicked open and the Shredder came through the new opening.

"Oh crap." Raph said.

"It's really him like Leo said." Mikey added.

"Shit!" Carmen groaned.

He then approached the teens, "You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough." he glanced at the two girls as Splinter jumped between him and the teens, "No one opposes the Shredder. Now I will have my revenge for our last encounter." he glared at Rachael, "Starting with you." then he redirected his attention to everyone, "Say farewell to each other while you still can."

"Oh yeah mister spiky pants! Well, you're the one who should be saying farewell to, uh, to yourself!" Mikey said.

"Oh yeah that really got 'im." Raph said as Carmen smacked her forehead.

"Hey I'm under a lot of pressure here."

"Silence!" the Shredder said before starting towards the blonde.

'_Great, he's coming straight for me!' _Rachael thought.

"This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit, wearing astound by sheer numbers. It is not the way of the true warrior." Splinter said.

"Guys I say we shred his butt once and for all, fer Leo! Ya with me?" Raph yelled while stepping forward.

"Till the end!" Don said.

"Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon, right?" Mikey said.

Then the five teens charged for the Shredder but Splinter stopped the blonde before she could go.

"Master Splinter," she said as she turned to face a stern face, the face of a father wanting to protect his daughter. Rachael sighed knowing why Splinter wanted her to stay behind.

"_He's probably got a bone ta pick with ya cuz you sent that water tower crashing on him."_

So she watched as her family was sent crashing towards the floor, it was like every time they were hit she was hit twenty times over.

"Finish them off, this girl is mine!" the Shredder ordered his men.

The elite then went for everyone, leaving Rachael to face the Shredder again.

"Where is your magic now little girl?" the Shredder mocked as Rachael blocked an attack, starting to pant.

Then Rachael misstepped and the Shredder sent her flying into a wall.

"Pathetic worm," the Shredder said as he lifted his gauntlet for the finishing blow.

'_This is it, I'm sorry. Mikey…I, I, I love you.' _Rachael thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

"NO!" Carmen screamed.

"What!" Rachael heard the Shredder gasp.

When the blonde opened her eyes she saw a force field separating her from the Shredder, whose attention was now on Carmen.

"So, you're another one." the Shredder said.

"Don't you ever touch my sister!" Carmen spat with rage lacing her voice.

She then charged straight for him with only one thought in mind:

To kill him.

What she didn't notice was when she punched him an electric shock went through him, causing an electric glow to surround him for a moment. Then the Shredder was sent flying into a glass case.

Due to exhaustion Carmen collapsed.

"Carmen!" Rachael yelled, eyes starting to water.

Then something crashed through the front window of the shop, a motorcycle. The rider then charged straight for the foot elite, he crashed into them and sent three flying out the window. The rider then did the same thing to the other one that remained, except this one crashed into a bookcase.

Then the man put down his hood, revealing that it was Casey, "Now that's what I call crashing a party."

"Casey!" Raph said.

"Though I've never seen a lamer party in my life!" Casey said as he smacked two elite, "Where's the band? You okay babe?" Casey asked April.

"Don't call me babe." she responded.

"Obliterate him!" the Shredder ordered.

Foot ninja started to charge right for Casey, who pulled out a hokey stick and a golf club.

"This can't be the band; I want rock and roll man! Good thing I brought my own drumsticks! Now, who wants ta be the drums? Googalla! Googalla!"

Then everyone except Rachael, who went to help Carmen, went to kick some foot butt with hope restored.

When Rachael turned her head she saw Hun coming through a door, demolishing it in the process.

"Hey Rach, you okay?" Carmen asked weakly.

"CJ just rest. I've got this under control, you're gonna be just fine."

"Wouldn't doubt you."

Rachael then heard April say something, but she couldn't make out the words so she turned her head and she then saw Casey stopping Hun from hurting April.

"Thank god Casey's here." Rachael mumbled.

Then Rachael helped get Carmen standing and she started to take her towards Leo and April but she saw Leo trying to stand up and fight.

"No Leo, don't." Rachael said.

Foot ninja were surrounding Leo, ready to kill any second. Then the Shredder appeared, lifting his gauntlet to kill Leonardo.

"No!" Splinter yelled as he attacked the Shredder. "You strike a wounded warrior, you have no honor."

"I fight to win!" the Shredder said.

Rachael watched with sad eyes the Shredder hurting her father, she tried to move but was frozen where she stood but she watched as Leo used what little strength he had left to save Master Splinter.

"Rachael!" Mikey yelled.

The blonde then turned around and saw that there were a ton of foot ninja going for her but Mike had saved her butt.

"You better get going, get CJ to April, I'll cover for you."

Rachael nodded as she helped to get Carmen moving again.

"My children! Retreat!" Master Splinter ordered.

"Great! But where to?" Raph questioned.

Then April pointed to a door, "Back there!"

"You got it!" Mikey yelled as he headed over to the door.

Rachael then tried to get Carmen over to the room as fast as she could, all she was worried about was keeping her safe. Once everyone was in the room Mike shut the door.

"Well this is great, small, dark, and no way out. Perfect for making our last stand." Raph said.

"Don't say that. We are going to live through this." Rachael said with a rare dark edge to her voice.

'_Even if it kills me.'_

"It's a walk-in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April said.

"Fasinatin'." Raph added.

"Kinda quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, we scared them off by running into a closet and locking the door." Raph then took a sniff of the air, "Hey, I smell smoke."

"I smell gas." Don added.

"Mikey." Raph said.

"No, not that kind of gas."

"Hey, this door's getting hot. It won't open." Mikey said.

"Gas plus flame equals, let's book now!" Casey ordered.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Raph yelled as he went for the door.

'_Oh my god, we're going to die.' _Rachael thought as tears started to freely flow.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Rachael said through sobs.

Splinter then looked at the blonde, only Carmen and Rachael ever called him Daddy and that was only when they were truly afraid of something. He hasn't heard any of them say Daddy since they got over the monsters hidden under their beds and the dark.

He then put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know my daughter, I know."

Rachael watched through clouded eyes her family trying to open the door and save them all but Rachael knew that even if they did get the door open they would never survive the fire, it was hopeless.

Unless they had water.

Rachael thought back to that day, she was told that day she controlled water, if she could do that again she might be able to save everyone. She tried to do it but she couldn't concentrate hard enough.

Yes, it was hopeless.

They were all going to die.

'_And there's nothing I can do to stop it.'_

* * *

On a rooftop just a couple blocks away

Two men jumped onto a rooftop followed by a young teenage girl.

She was also a guardian, just like the men but she had a special ability never seen before by her comrades.

She could control plants by sheer force of will.

Her name is Francesca Alma Miles; she has bright red, curly hair that reached to her middle back but when it is straight it reaches to her thighs; she also has deep bluish-purple eyes; she wears glasses; and she is a tall slender girl with the body of a dancer.

"We better report this to the council." Francesca ordered.

Another guardian that was standing next to her nodded and turned on his communication device.

"We regret to report that we are too late. The Shredder is victorious the mutant turtle creatures are destroyed."

"And what of the two females." the council asked.

"They too are gone."

"This is unfortunate. Indeed, our enemy is becoming too powerful. We must accelerate our plan, immediately." the council told the three guardians.

"Understood." were the guardian's last words before he turned off the communication device. He sighed, "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and called him ally. It is a grave loss this day, a great, great loss."

"Greater than you could imagine." Francesca said.

Then the guardian turned to face the red head, "I know that you have been searching your entire life to find others like you and Cardea, but you knew that there was a possibility we would be too late to help them."

Francesca nodded in understanding, "We better get going now."

The other two guardians agreed and they all started their way back to the council.

'_I was just so sure I would meet more of my kind, so sure. Now they're, gone.' _Francesca thought as she ran off into the horizon.

* * *

**........... There you go! *grins***

**Mikey: now can i talk?**

**Yes.**

**Mikey: ...... uh, i forgot what i was going to say.**

**Carmen: *smacks Mikey* idiot!**

**Mikey: OW!**

**Oh, hopefully within the next couple days i'll have a small bio of Francesa (the girl that appeared at the end of this chapter)**

**Leo: where did Rachael go?**

**Mikey: which one?**

**Don: Rachael, the author's OC not the author**

**Mikey: don't know**

**Carmen: she's hiding.**

**Leo: why?**

**Carmen: oh yeah, you were not able to notice**

**Don: notice what?**

**Carmen: I'm not going to say.**

**All: why?**

**Carmen: cuz she'll kill me.**

**Raph: *glances at me* why would you be scared of her?**

**Carmen: she's the author I'm her OC! She can do anything she wants with me!**

**Hey! I wouldn't do anything rash!**

**Raph: sure, look who forgot to take her crazy pills.**

**Carmen: i don't take crazy pills!!!!**

**Raph: i was talkin to the author.**

**Carmen: oh...............**

**I'm not on crazy pills!**

**Raph: your friends say diffrent.**

**Shut up! DOn't listen to them! They're the crazy ones!**

**Raph: right.**

**Do you want to end up back in the net.**

**Raph: *sweatdrops* i almost forgot. *slowly backs away***

**I love this power!**

**Don: please review!**

**Carmen: hurry! She'll kill us all!**

**Mikey: how will review prevent her from killing us?**

**Carmen: have you seen her? she bounces around for twenty minutes when she gets a review!**

**HEY!**

**Mikey: oh, i get it.**

**Raph: desprate.**

**I AM NOT! I JUST LIKE MY REVIEWS!**

**Raph: so we've noticed**

**Leo: I'm going to leave.....**

**All: us to.**

**Fine! Leave me!**

**Rachael: what happened?**

**Don't ask.**

**Rachael: okay. *looks at you* please review!**


	20. Tales of Leo

**YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!?!**

**Mikey: *bounces in excitement* what?! What?!**

**Raph: oh crap.**

**IT'S THURSDAY! *laughs like an idiot***

**Raph: *moans* god help us all.**

***grabs net* do you want to go back in here?**

**Raph: *sweatdrops* uh, no. *backs away***

**Carmen: didn't this happen before.**

**Rachael: it did?**

**Yeah, while you were reading that book or something i threated Raph with the net.**

**Rachael: so that's what happened.**

**Carmen: yep.**

**Well, since not much really happens in this chapter I'm going to be giving you two chapters today!**

**Raph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***laughs***

**Don: she owns nothing**

**Carmen and Rachael: except us!**

**_

* * *

__Everything Changes_**

"Trapped like rats! No offense Sensei." Mikey stated.

Splinter then nodded in understanding.

"Leo's in really bad shape," Don said.

"CJ is too." Rachael added, "We've gotta get them out of here."

"Workin' on it!" Raph said while trying to pry the door open with his sais.

Then Rachael noticed that April was trying to move a box away from the wall.

"What are you doin'?" Casey asked.

"I remember when we first moved in there was a hole in a wall, where a cooling unit was removed." April answered while sliding the box out of the way, revealing a piece of metal that was covering a hole, "There."

Raph then walked over and pried the metal away from the wall, revealing the hole and their escape route.

"That's it, everybody book!" Raph ordered while April crawled out.

Then everyone exited the building. Don was carrying Leo and Raph was helping Rachael with Carmen, who had passed out only moments before.

"Move! Move! Move!" Raph yelled as everyone ran away from the burning building.

Soon all that everyone heard was a big explosion, the destruction of the apartment and anything that was left inside it. Rachael heard sobs coming from April and Casey comforted her.

"Forgive me Miss O'Neal, but we must leave the past behind, for now, if we are to have a future. Leonardo and Carmen are badly injured and needs a safe place to heal." Splinter told the grieving red head.

"What about the lair?" Mikey asked.

"Shredder has a whole ninja army down in the sewers, remember? And we are in no shape to fight." Don explained.

"Hey, we don't run from nobody." Raph said.

"We have to." Rachael said while trying to bite back sobs.

"But where?" April asked.

"Guys, I know just the place." Casey told everyone.

* * *

Everyone except April, Casey, and Carmen were riding in the car on the way to Casey's grandma's house. Rachael was given the option to ride up front but the blonde wanted to be with her brothers and she knew Carmen needed the space in the back seat to lie down.

Mikey shivered under the blanket he was using, "Man, it sucks being cold-blooded."

"Is he gonna make it Sensei?" Donnie asked.

"Only time will tell." Splinter said.

Rachael then closed her eyes and leaned on the orange-clad turtle, trying to get a few moments of sleep during the ride.

* * *

Everyone then placed Leo on the couch and Carmen, who had finally woken up, sat in a recliner not too far away from everyone else.

"You just rest, kay CJ?" Rachael said as she covered Carmen with a blanket.

"Yes mom." Carmen groaned before drifting off to sleep, again.

Then Casey and Mikey walked in.

"Okay so it need some fixing up, the place got a little run down since grandma passed away." Casey said while a bunch of soot came from the chimney, causing the blonde to start coughing.

"When was that? In the late Jurassic?" Mikey said after getting over a mini coughing fit.

"Dude, you live in a sewer." Casey retorted.

Then Leo started to groan, causing everyone to walk over to the turtle.

"Leo?" Don exclaimed.

* * *

A day or so later everyone was getting worried, the blue-clad turtle still hadn't woken up but Carmen was healing just fine, she just couldn't stay awake for more than a couple hours at a time.

Raph then punched a wall, "Why won't he wake up?"

"Healing takes time and Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds, his spirit has also been injured." Splinter said while placing a hand on the turtle's forehead.

"You think he can hear us?" Don asked.

"Perhaps," Splinter said while inviting Don to try talking to Leo.

Don then kneeled on the ground, "Hey Leo, it's me, Don. Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are, you have to. I mean you know what kind of trouble we'd get in without you. Like remember that time a built that remote-controlled car."

Rachael then sat there as she heard the story of how Don's car fell in the sewer and how he tried to get it but fell in the water. He almost drowned but Leo saved him.

"You really came through for me that day Leo, you always do. And I know you will again." Don finished.

Raph grunted, "Looks like you got him hanging on your every word Don."

Leo then started to groan and shook his head a bit.

"Hey! I think he heard you Raphie." Casey said.

"Maybe talking to him does help." April said.

"It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to its home." Splinter added.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mike asked as he took Don's spot on the floor. "Listen Leo, just, like, concentrate on my voice. Come on Leo you know how focused you get when you set your mind on something. Like, remember that time you were trying to perfect your katas. Nothing in the world was going to break you concentration but that didn't stop me from trying. You know how I hate to be ignored. So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh I'd just make you say 'Ow'. Leo when you put your mind on something you're unstoppable. So, how about use that famous focus of yours to come back to us."

"Ha! You ask me Leo isn't coming back because he's afraid." Raph retorted.

"No one asked you!" Mikey said.

"Don't fight!" Rachael told the two turtles.

Everyone redirected their attention to the blonde, who hasn't spoken much for the past couple days.

"Please just don't fight." she pleaded.

Raph then continued, ignoring the girls pleas, "No, he got his butt whooped and he's too chicken to face it."

"That's enough Raph." Don said.

"Well, I say who needs ya. It's not like we can't get on without you playing 'fearless leader'. Back in the day I always figured I was going to be top turtle. I was strongest, bravest. Remember the time I took you that closed off section of the sewer, we were playing follow the leader. I don't even know why I told you that story, I guess you just."

Splinter then walked over to the turtle, "Your brother hears you Raphael, he understands."

Rachael then stood up, feeling that it was her turn to speak.

She then kneeled by the turtle, "Hey it's me, Rachael. I really don't have one instance that I can pull from the many times you helped me." she paused, "But you have always been there for me, just like any big brother would. Sometime though, you were kind of like a second father to me. I mean, if there was something that I didn't want to talk to Master Splinter about you would always listen to my problems and even give me some advice. I guess what I'm trying to say is you have always helped me overcome my fears and I want to let you know I will always help you with yours." Rachael then had to bite back sobs that were threatening to escape in a waterfall.

"What are you talkin' about Rach? Leo's never been afraid of nothin' in his life." Raph said.

"That is not true my son," Master Splinter said as he kneeled by Leo, "Do you recall Leonardo our early days? We were scavenging for food and supplies. It was then that I realized you had an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed I worked closely to help you over come your fear, focusing on the way of balance, gradually building your confidence. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever conquer the dark imaginings of your mind but I was unwilling to give up. Do so again, ignore the fear my son. Let your spirit heal, find your way home, return to us."

For a few moments it was really quiet and still among everyone.

"Is he-" Mikey started.

"No. Fear." Leonardo said.

Then he opened his eyes and everyone cheered.

Rachael and Mikey then noticed that they were hugging each other.

"Sorry," Mikey mumbled.

"Yeah," Rachael replied with her face starting to turn beat red.

"We thought you were gone bro." Raph said.

"I was, but you brought me back, all of you." Leo said.

"You fought your way back my son. You have done well." Splinter said.

"Thank you sensei." Leo said before drifting back to sleep.

"The danger has passed. Now we must let him rest."

Then everyone started to leave, letting Leo sleep peacefully so he could heal.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter**

**Raph: nothing happened.**

***sighs* sure nothing big happened here but it's all gonna lead to something. *laughs evilily***

**Carmen: she forgot to take her crazy pills this morning.**

***glares at CJ* I wouldn't say that if i were you.**

**Carmen: you wouldn't hurt me.**

**In this story, no, unless it goes with the plot. But there is a world of one-shots i can use.**

**Carmen: *mutters* crap**

**Raph: she's got you there.**

**Hey, i wouldn't count you out just yet!**

**Raph: you don't own me.**

**Doesn't mean i can't write a fic about you. *thinks of evil plans***

**Mikey: OHHHHH! SHE'S GOT YOU!!! BURN!**

**Carmen: *smacks Mikey* shut it!**

**Mikey: *hides behind Rachael* you wouldn't hurt me, right CJ?**

**Carmen: *smirks* can't say.**

**Leo: *sighs* here we go again.**

**Don: that's the 20th time today.**

**Mikey: *runs around in circles screaming like a girl***

**Carmen: get back here.**

***sighs* Well, i'm just going to let you read the next chapter.**

**Rachael: please review. =P**


	21. Monster Hunter

_*DON'T FORGET TO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!*_

**Don: are you going to do that everytime you post more then one chapter?**

**Yeah, why?**

**Don: no reason.**

**Raph: *whispers* it's just weird.**

**I HEARD THAT!**

**Raph: *rolls eyes***

**Carmen: guess what everyone?**

**Don: you locked Mikey in a closet and hid all his comics.**

**Carmen: besides that!**

**Leo: in the story Rachael just turned 15.**

**Carmen: right!**

**Raph: oh great, now we get to deal with crazy lady.**

**Carmen: very funny.**

**Leo: she owns nothing.**

**Rachael: except me and CJ!**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

It was the end of February, exactly ten days after Rachael's fifteenth birthday. At the moment though April was dealing with problems all her own.

"NO! No! No!" April shrieked.

"What? What is it April?!" Carmen said as she ran into the living room only to find Casey.

'_Well he is pretty scary looking.' _Carmen thought as she went to get some food, well she would get food later she just had to see this.

"Casey Jones I just mopped the floor! Out! Out! You big careless jerk!" April said while hitting Case with the mop.

"Hey! You can't kick me out of here girlzilla! This is my grandma's house so then it's my house!" Casey retorted.

April then gave Casey the get-out-or-you'll-be-sorry look.

"Uh, guys, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Casey said as he ran out of the house.

Then Carmen couldn't fight it back any more, she started laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

Don looked at the girl, "Are you okay CJ?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine D, that was just so hilarious!" Carmen said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, right! If need a Neanderthal I'll give a yell." April said as she stormed into the kitchen.

'_Guess I won't be going there for a while.' _Carmen thought.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Raph asked as he came down the stairs.

"Casey's been ejected from the ball park and April's out in the kitchen. I think Mikey and Rachael are out exploring in the woods." Don said as he worked on a toaster that Mikey managed to break that morning.

"Despite instructions to stay near the house." Splinter informed.

"And Leo?" Raph asked.

"He's, well, been moping around the barn all morning." Carmen answered.

"Again?"

Carmen shrugged.

"Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual Raphael, and he will need the support of all of us if all of his wounds are to fully heal." Splinter said while meditating.

* * *

As Rachael and Mikey were making their way back to the house they saw Casey.

"Women, who needs them?" Casey groaned.

"Hey! What was that for! I am not annoying! Right?" Rachael said as she listened to Casey.

"What? Oh hey Rach." Casey said and then he saw the look on her face, "I wasn't talking about you."

"Sure." Rachael said.

Casey sighed, "Where have you two been all morning?" Casey asked.

"Just wandering the woods." Mikey answered.

"Yeah, well I got news for you, crazy man Hatchet next door likes wandering those woods too." Casey said.

"Tell me about it! He sicked his pit bull on us! Oh and remind me I hate pit bulls now." Rachael said.

"He saw you! For crying out loud! Even I know we're supposed to be keeping a low profile up here!"

"Relax Casey!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, we're ninja. We can avoid an old man and his very annoying dog." Rachael added.

Then a really big truck came towards the house and parked right in front of it. Mikey hid behind the house while Casey and Rachael went to see what this is all about. After the truck parked a very mannish looking woman stepped out of the truck.

"Let's do this Parker!" she ordered.

A flying orb then came out of the truck and flew right in front of the woman.

"Welcome adventure-seekers to another action packed episode of the monster hunter!" she said.

"Monster Hunter?" Rachael heard Mikey say.

"Once again I, Dr. Abigail Finn, am close to bagging a mysterious creature, the legendary green-man of the woods."

Then Casey walked up behind the woman while Rachael walked over towards Mikey.

'_This is gonna be so much fun.'_

Then Casey walked in front of the camera, "Whoa, whoa! Hold it, hold up, cut! Stop the cameras lady this is private property."

Then the woman grabbed Casey's wrist and pulled it behind his back, "Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings of a green man in these woods beyond your home."

"Look lady you gotta go! There's nothing out in those woods except, uh, woods! Now come on!" Casey yelled.

"There's a monster out there and I've got proof! Parker! Let's go to the video tape."

"This footage was taken in the forest behind your house by one of your neighbors just this morning."

The video then showed Mikey and Rachael walking in the forest and jumping into a tree to avoid that pit bull.

"What do you have to say now bub?"

"Eeep!" Mikey screeched.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? What exactly is it your trying to hide?!" the woman screamed in Casey's face.

"Mikey, uh, Daddy's, uh."

'_Great! We are busted!'_

Then April came out of the house, "Don't mind him, he's kind of the village idiot."

"Hey!" Casey retorted.

'_Yes! April came to save the day!'_

"My name's April, and you are?"

"I am Dr. Abigail Finn, Monster Hunter." she said as Rachael and Mikey walked away.

Then something hit Mikey on the head.

"Huh?" Rachael said as she turned around.

"Donatello, give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Mikey said.

"I know! I saw my short life flash before my eyes." Rachael stated while pretending to faint.

"Don't tempt me lame brain." Don said.

"Hey!" Rachael retorted.

Don shook his head as Rachael stood up, "Do you have any idea who that is out there?"

"Um, a gorilla?" Rachael suggested as Mikey shrugged.

Don sighed, "That's Dr. Abigail Finn, brilliant technologist, gifted biologist."

"Sounds like your type brainy-ack." Mikey said.

"She's also a certifiable lunatic, goes around hunting monsters."

"She ever find any?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet, but by the way she's drooling over that video of you, you might get to be her first." Don said as he closed the window.

When Rachael turned around she saw Mikey's mouth hanging open.

'_Yep, this will be really fun, great.'_

* * *

"I say we go after that video tape!" Mikey said inside the farmhouse.

"Maybe this crazy doctor monster person will just give up and go away." April suggested.

"Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up. If she can't find what she' looking for out there she'll come in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting." Don said.

"Those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy." Master Splinter told everyone.

Then Carmen started to laugh.

"How is this funny CJ?" Don asked.

"I just realized you said she, I kept thinking the monster hunter was a man!" Carmen said though laughs.

Everyone just looked at the brunette.

"Really?" Rachael questioned.

Carmen calmed down, "Yeah, I mean have you seen her, I think any one could've confused her with a man."

"Okay," Rachael breathed, "Let's just go get that tape back."

"Don't forget your jacket!" April called after the blonde.

"Yes mom!" Rachael called back.

* * *

Don, Mikey, Rachael, and Carmen were up a tree and they were trying to listen to what Dr. Finn was saying but they were having a hard time with it.

"What she say?" Carmen asked.

"I couldn't hear her because someone was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear." Don said motioning towards Rachael and Mike.

"What?" Mikey asked as he looked towards the blonde who only shrugged as she took some more nuts out of the bag.

Don and Carmen shook their head before jumping out of the tree, with the other two close behind.

Once everyone reached the ground Mike, Carmen, and Rachael went to the back of the truck and went inside.

"Now, if I were a video tape where would I hide?" Mikey asked.

"I dunno, in a VCR." Carmen suggested.

"Funny, CJ." Mikey said.

"I thought so."

"Get out of there you three!" Don said as he stepped into the back of the truck, "For all we know this could be-"

Then Don was interrupted by an alarm going off and the doors shutting.

"A trap." Carmen finished.

"Opps!" Mikey stated.

Then it started to get really cold in there.

"Is it getting really cold in here or is it just me?" Mikey asked.

"It's liquid nitrogen, instant deep-freeze." Rachael informed.

"Hey, I'm a turtle, I'm already cold-blooded!" Mikey said.

"The two of you will be ice-blooded if we don't get out of here!" Carmen said as she started to break the door down with no luck.

"We've got fifteen seconds before we freeze!" Don stated.

"It won't budge! And I think my butt's getting freezer burned!" Mike said.

"That's nice ta know!" Carmen said.

Then Rachael got an idea, she went over to the nitrogen tanks, "We have to get these tanks blowing at the door. If it frezzes we can break it easier!"

Don took out his bo staff then and used it to do just what Rachael said, the door froze and then the four teens kicked the door open.

"Brain freeze!" Mikey said while holding his head.

"You have a brain?" Carmen teased.

"This is no time for jokes; we have to get away from here." Don said as he ran off with everyone else close behind.

* * *

That night the four teens were sitting in chairs with their feet in a tub of hot water, trying to warm up.

"I can't believe you walked right into a trap!" Casey said.

"I believe it." Splinter said from his place on the floor.

"Shut it Case! I can still beat you no matter how frozen!" Carmen said while glaring at said human.

Then Casey backed up.

'_I just love doin' that!' _Carmen thought.

"All I know is that it's a good thing the green man isn't real. If that Dr. Finn ever got her hands on it sheesh!" Don said as he sneezed.

"Hey! That's it! This monster hunter is still out there hunting the green man, right? She wants green men, we'll give her some. Serious butt-kicking ninja green men. I have a plan." Mikey said.

"Oh no! Mikey has a plan! Run for your lives! The world is coming to an end!" Carmen teased.

"Hey!" Mikey retorted.

* * *

"Mikey, this is your plan?" Don asked.

"I told you we should have run!" Carmen said.

"Yeah, this is crazy! And these leaves are itching me all over!" Casey complained.

"Me too." Rachael said.

"Come on you look great! Just follow my lead." Mikey said.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is just going to make everything worse?" Don questioned.

"Cuz it will." Carmen said.

Then the five of them went around the forest leaving tracks for Dr. Finn to follow. When she came to where everyone was hiding everyone made animal sounds while Mikey jumped out from behind a bush. Soon everyone had come into view and were surrounding the woman.

"Goongala! Goongala!" Casey called when he jumped out.

'_What was that?!' _Carmen thought.

Dr. Finn shot a net at Casey and caught him.

'_Idiot!' _Carmen thought.

"I've got one! Parker! Alert the media! I want a press conference at dawn! By then I'll have the other four!" she said while pulling out a knife.

Then she went for Mikey, who threw a log at her, causing her to jump into a bush. She then sent these flying orbs right for everyone.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Don said as he ran off with Carmen close behind.

"Goongala?" Mikey questioned as he and Rachael walked over to Casey.

"Just get me out of here!" Casey said.

"Okay," Rachael said as she pulled out her tessen, "Just stay still."

Rachael then cut the net up into tiny pieces.

"You could have just pulled the net off of him!" Mikey said.

"But that was cooler!" Rachael said with a grin.

"Come on let's go!" Mikey said as he ran off.

At the time Carmen and Don were running away from some of the orbs. The two of them jumped into a tree and Carmen threw shuriken at the orbs, destroying them.

'_Perfect shot!' _Carmen thought.

* * *

"The look on your face when she nagged you, priceless!" Mikey said as the three of them were walking back to the house.

"Ha ha, at least we taught that doctor not to mess with the green man." Casey said.

Then everyone heard a moan.

"You can quit the howling Donnie, Dr. Freakinstine went off in the other direction." Mikey said.

Then Don came out from a bush, "That wasn't me."

"CJ?" Rachael asked.

"Don't look at me!" Carmen said while waving her hands.

"Then who could it have been?" Rachael pondered.

Then Mikey's eyes went wide and he gasped, "Don, CJ, right behind you."

The two of them turned around to find a huge green-furred animal right behind them.

"The green man, he's real." Don said.

Then the creature came walking towards the two teens, and they both started to back up really fast. It then walked over to Mikey and Rachael, who was tensing up and starting to back away. It looked as if the creature wanted the pistachios that Mike was carrying.

"Hey there, you smell these? You want some pistachios?" he asked as he held out some of the nuts in his hand, the creature willing took them. "What a smart thing you are, what a smart green man monster, yeah. Can we keep him?"

"Oh my crappin' god, he has gone insane!" Carmen said while smacking her forehead.

Then the creature started to seem irritated.

"Whoa! Easy, just calm down big guy." Rachael said.

Then Carmen saw that some of those orbs were flying towards them.

"It's those orbs, they're upsetting him." Don stated.

The orbs then flew around the creature and started shocking him and he was going berserk.

'_That's just not right,' _Carmen thought.

Then one of the orbs blew up. But the others were still shocking him and the creature knocked Mikey into a bush.

"Mikey!" Rachael yelled as she ran over to help the turtle. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then Donnie flew over towards them.

"Donnie!" Carmen yelled as she went to help the turtle up.

"That thing packs a wallop!" Don said while rubbing his head.

"Come on! We've got to save the big green dude!" Mikey yelled as he ran off with everyone close behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Casey called.

"Yeah! It's hard to run in this!" Carmen yelled.

When the five of them caught up to the green man they saw it getting captured in the back of the truck.

"No!" Mikey yelled.

"Casey, CJ, and I will get that poor creature out of there and grab the tape. Mikey, you and Rachael get to keep Dr. Finn busy." Don ordered.

"Sweet!" Rachael cheered as she ran off with Mikey close behind.

Then the three of them ran over to the containment unit and disabled the camera, they then got the green man out and replaced him with Carmen and Casey. Once inside the two of them heard someone banging on the door so the two of them made it seem like the monster was still in there.

'_I can't wait to see the look on her face!' _Carmen thought.

* * *

The two teens then ran after the doctor once they caught up with her Mikey tripped her and Rachael starting running around, making lots of noises to scare Dr. Finn. Then Mikey, from his spot in a tree, grabbed her gun and flashlight.

"No!" she called. "Parker, Parker, there's another one out here hunting me! Do you copy?"

Then Rachael threw her gun back in front of her, demolished and unusable.

"No! This can not be happening!"

Then Mikey came down behind her, "Boo!"

After seeing that, Dr. Finn ran and for once in her life actually sounded like a girl while running off, screaming. After she ran off Mikey and Rachael jumped towards the ground.

Mikey laughed, "A ninja a day keeps the doctor away." When he turned around Donnie was walking up towards him and Mikey screamed.

"Hey Donnie," Rachael said as she walked up.

"Where's the big green dude?" Mikey asked.

"Relax Mikey, everything is taken care of." Don said.

"Do I want to know what you did?" Rachael asked.

Don shook his head, "That would spoil the surprise. Just think of it as a late birthday present."

"Fine," Rachael groaned.

Mikey laughed and put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, Rachael's face started to turn a light shade of red.

"Don't worry Rach, you don't have that long to wait."

* * *

"When the hell are we gonna get out of here!" Carmen groaned, "I forgot to eat last night!"

"Relax I think I hear her," Casey said.

Then Carmen heard her also, "Today, I, Dr. Abigail Finn, have captured a creature so rare it was believed to be only a myth." then the door opened.

'_Show time.'_

"Behold the greatest discovery of all time! The legendary green man!"

Casey and Carmen then walked towards the window.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" Carmen yelled.

"Save us from this crazy lady!" Casey yelled.

All the reporters started to laugh.

"You're the monster lady!" Casey said.

"She chased us through the woods all night long!" Carmen said.

"She's crazy I tell ya! She's the one that should be locked up!" Casey said as the reporters started to swarm Dr. Finn.

"Donatello, you sly turtle!" Mikey said from the bushes.

"I am really loving my gift!" Rachael said with a huge grin.

"But what about the big green dude?" Mikey asked.

Then Don pointed behind them, "Safe and sound, and just for the record the green man's a she, a mother."

"Awwww! That's so cute." Rachael said in a baby voice.

* * *

As soon as the three of them got back to the farmhouse Mikey destroyed the tape.

"I hereby call this tape destroyed!" Rachael called.

"See Sensei, I told you the green man was real." Mikey said as Carmen and Casey walked over.

Everyone laughed at the two of them.

"What kept you two?" Don asked.

"Those reporters are even worse than that doctor!" Carmen said.

"Yeah, but they'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months!" Casey said.

"Guys!" Raph said as he walked over, "Hey guys come around back. There's someone I want you to meet." Then he opened up the barn doors, "Allow me to introduce to you Leonardo, new and improved."

Leo then came into the light with new swords, "Uh, hey everyone."

"Welcome back bro!" Mikey said.

"Guys, I think it's time we return to New York and finish our business with the Shredder, once and for all." Leo told everyone.

Then the six teens lifted their weapons and cheered.

After everyone had finished cheering Rachael spoke up, "So, when are we gonna leave?"

"You will all first need a good night's rest," Splinter started. "We will be leaving within a weak, early in the morning."

Rachael nodded, _'That means I only have one week to talk to Mikey.' _

* * *

A week later Rachael was walking around behind the house for one last time before she left tomorrow morning. She still hadn't talked to the orange-clad turtle. Every time she tried the words just couldn't come out, it was hard to start the I-like-more-than-just-a-friend conversation for the blonde. She sighed once she got to a tree and leaned against it.

'_How should I tell him without looking like an idiot?' _she thought while starring at the moon, as if it would answer her question.

What she didn't know was while she was looking at the moon Mikey walked up behind her and stood next to the blonde.

"Whatcha doin' Rach?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

Rachael sighs,

'_I guess it's now or never.' _she thought.

"Mike, can I ask you a question, sort of a 'what if?' question."

"Sure, lay it on me."

"Okay, say you have a friend, and this friend has been friends with someone else for a while. They are both really close, like siblings sort of. Well, say that your friend really likes their friend more than a friend, and she wants to tell him how she feels but she's scared that he won't feel the same way about her. What would you tell that friend?"

"What would I tell that friend?" he paused, "I would tell that friend to just tell the guy, and if he rejects her that means he wasn't the right guy for her in the first place. Think that would help?"

Rachael grinned, "Yeah, I think that would help. Thanks Mike."

Mikey then leaned over and whispered in Rachael's ear, "I do like you more than just a friend."

Rachael gasped and turned to face Mikey but before she can register what had just happened her lips were pressed against the turtle's.

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do! Okay, calm down just go with the flow. Yeah that should work, right?'_

Rachael then took her arms and put them behind Mike's head while he stroked her hair and placed his other hand on her back. When the kiss had ended and the two teens drifted away from each other.

Rachael smiled, not knowing what to say or what to do. She just sat there looking into baby blue eyes while they looked into emerald ones.

Mikey smiled, "Happy belated birthday."

Rachael smiled as her faced started to turn a light shade of pink. She then leaned against the turtle and sighed, "Was I really obvious?"

Mikey started to lightly rub Rachael's back, "Kind of, but I think it's cute. Like when you get embarrassed."

Rachael buried her head deeper into the turtle's plastron as her face started to turn beat red.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Rach." Mikey said while continuing to rub the blonde's back, "Come on, we better be getting back to the house. Everyone's gonna start worrying about us and 'sides, we have a long ride back to New York tomorrow."

"Okay," Rachael said as her and Mikey walked back to the house hand in hand.

The blonde then looked at the turtle and thought of the events that are to come.

'_I swear I won't let you down, I'll protect you with my life. I swear.'_

* * *

******AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**

**Rachael: *blushes***

**I just loved writing that scene. It took me forever to get it the way i want. I watched a ton of sappy movies to get that just right. I think it turned out pretty good. *dances***

**Raph: look who had too much sugar this morning.**

**I told you a part of the last chapter was going to lead up to something!**

**Raph: whatever.**

**Carmen: *looks around* wasn't Rachael just here a few seconds ago.**

**Don: she's hiding.**

**Carmen: why?**

**Raph: seriously?**

**Carmen: *thinks* oh yeah.**

**Leo: where's Mikey?**

**Don: CJ locked him in a closet.**

**Leo: I'm not even gonna aske about that. *pauses* Hey, is something burning.**

**Carmen: those are Mikey's comic books.**

***Everyone hears Mikey slamming on the door***

**Mikey: let me outta here!**

**Carmen: don't think so.**

**Mikey: HELP!**

**Carmen: *Laughs***

**You're mean.**

**Raph: you ain't any better.**

**Looks like you forgot about the net, again.**

**Raph: *runs away***

**Carmen: PLEASE REVIEW!! =P**

Just a note: okay, lately I've been debating weather i should seperate this story by season or keep it as one big story. Cuz one big story will be organized but it will end up being about 100 chapters. So, I just want you input on this and if i do end up seperating them i am just going to call the next one 'Everything Changes 2'. So, please give me your opion!

* * *


	22. Return to New York part 1

**YAY! It's Monday! Time for your update!**

**Don: she had soda?**

**Leo: yep, and a whole chocalate chip muffin**

**Raph: oh no**

**Oh yes! Also it looked as if everyone that reviewed last chapter really liked the last scene i'm glad people are having a good response to it! *cheers***

**Mikey: LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!**

**Don: CJ, did you leave Mikey in there all weekend?**

**Carmen: um...... well you see..................... yeah**

**All: figures**

**Carmen: what?!**

**Don: did you feed him? Unlike the author.**

**HEY!! I fed him!**

**Raph: I wouldn't call fish flakes and turtle food real food.**

**Well your a turtle right?**

**Raph: *glares at me***

**Well you are.**

**Carmen: okay.... and yes i did feed Mikey.**

**Rachael: Oh, the author would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

freespirit-of-nala

Jesus Luvs Everyone (we're glad you caught up!)

**Also, in case no one knows freespirit-of-nala drew some pictures for the last scene in the last chapter and she also drew some pics of my OCs. So check them out! (i have links for the OC pics on my profile)**

**Don: she owns nothing except Rachael and Carmen**

**Rachael and Carmen: hey! That's our line!**

_**

* * *

Everything Changes**_

"All clear," Raph told everyone as they were walking through the sewers for the lair.

As Casey went ahead he kicked a can and grinned sheepishly.

"Nice one Casey!" Don said.

Carmen then walked up and smacked the man, "Idiot!"

"Why don't you just broadcast it to the foot ninjas?" Mikey added.

"What foot ninjas? I'm telling you there is nobody down here!" Casey said.

Then Splinter sniffed the air, "I believe you may be right Mr. Jones."

"Well that'd be a first." April stated.

"Oh no, the world's coming to an end." Carmen stated.

Then Don walked up to the pipe covered wall and turned a pipe connector, causing some other pipes to move. He turned a valve, revealing a keypad and he typed in the code that opened the door.

"Welcome home everybody." Don stated as he walked in.

"Ah, just like we left it." Leo said.

"Cool," Raph said.

"Home sweet home," Mikey said as he made his way to the kitchen with Rachael right by his side.

"It's good ta be back!" Carmen said as she walked over to the TVs.

"And you were worried the foot would find this place Mikey!" Don yelled once he got to his computer.

"Heck yeah! I couldn't bear the thought of them harming my babies!" Mikey said as he pulled out a few bags of chips, "Hello babies!" Mikey said as he started to kiss the bags, "Daddy missed you! Yes he did! Did you miss me? Did you?"

Rachael laughed as she sat on the countertop and Casey shook his head from his spot at the kitchen table, "Mike, over here!" she said while motioning for him to toss her a bag.

"Here you go!" Mikey said as he tossed the bag. Then he went over to the fridge and drank some of the milk.

"Uh, wouldn't that milk be about three months old?" Casey questioned.

Mikey quickly spat out the milk, "That would explain the chunks."

Rachael glanced over at Casey from her place on the counter and laughed, he was covered with milk.

'_Poor Casey!'_

"I don't get it! Last time the sewers were crawling with foot goons searching for us! Why would Shredder just send them all home?" Raph said while using his punching bag.

"Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for." Leo suggested.

"You know being dead could have its advantages." Raph added.

"Yeah, I would stay this good-looking for a long time. Well that would mean I'm a zombie, but I would be a sexy one." Carmen said while channel surfing.

"We are not talking about that." Raph said.

Leo continued, ignoring Carmen's comment, "Yeah, it just might give us the element of surprise."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asked as he and Rachael walked out of the kitchen.

"I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking." Don stated.

"If he's thinking what I'm thinking, then I think we shouldn't just be thinking. What do you think?" Raph asked Casey.

"Who wants to know what I'm thinking?" Carmen yelled.

Everyone looked at her, "What?"

"I'm thinking this is really confusing and were are saying thinking a lot!" Carmen said.

"I know! It's making my head spin over here." Rachael said.

"Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neal's. Thus leaving our enemy venerable to a surprise attack." Splinter informed the two girls.

"Oh! Now I feel smart again!" Rachael said with a huge grin on her face.

"Good," Mikey said with a grin of his own spreading on his face.

"Okay, if we're going to do this we are going to find out everything we can about foot headquarters." Leo said while pacing.

"I don't know if I could hack into that system, it was designed by Dr. Baxter Stockman himself." Don informed.

"Too bad you don't know anybody who used to work with Stockman." April said with a sly grin spreading across her face.

Don then moved out of the way to let April do her thing.

"Remember my children, the battle you face today will be most arduous, you must go in prepared." Splinter told Leo, Raph, and Carmen.

Raph did a ton of flips, "I'm prepared alright, to kick some shell!"

"I think Master Splinter meant a little something more." Leo stated.

"Show off!" Carmen sneered at Raph.

"I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to its former owner." Splinter said while motioning towards the sword of Tengu.

Raph walked over to the sword, "Now you're talkin'." He grabbed the sword and was sent flying towards the couch.

Carmen fell over in laughter, "The look on your face was priceless and the way you flew!"

"Forget something?" Leo asked.

Raph groaned, "Maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword bro, after all you are the sword guy."

Carmen walked over to Don and April after she stopped dying of laughter.

"We're in! We're in!" Don cheered.

"We had to use three dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption alleger rhythm." April said.

"Then it was just a simple method of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access Trojan horse." Don finished.

"Cool," Rachael said.

"Thrilling," Mikey said with sarcasm.

"But can you get us inside?" Rachael asked.

"Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder?" Raph asked.

"Getting inside is easy, getting to Shredder, difficult but doable." April answered.

"What concerns me is everything in between." Don added.

"Yeah, me too." Rachael mumbled.

Mikey looked at the blonde, hearing what she said, and grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it, trying to comfort her.

"Bring it on!" Raph said.

"I can coordinate the computer systems from this end." April stated.

"Great, Casey you stay here and protect April, just in case." Leo said. "We are going to be a four-turtle wreaking crew!"

"No, six." Carmen stated as her and Rachael put their hands on top of everyone else's.

"Seven." Splinter said as he put his hand on top.

"Let's roll!" Raph said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but give us girls a few moments to get ready." Carmen stated.

"Seriously?" Raph said.

"Seriously. Come on Rach." Carmen stated as she and Rachael went to get ready.

"Comin'!" Rachael called while she was dragged by Carmen.

* * *

When Rachael reached her room she grabbed her black body suit and put it on. She then grabbed her black gloves and boots and then put those on. Then she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a necklace, it had a ton of charms on it; a tessen, a kusari-gama, a pair of nunchucks, a bo staff, a sai, a pair of katana, and a turtle. She then put that on and grabbed a long sleeved black jacket that had a ton of pouches for small knives and many other things, and she put that on. She walked over to the mirror she had in her room and started at her reflection for a moment.

"Almost forgot something."

Rachael then grabbed her white mask and put that on after pulling her hair up in a pony tail.

"That's better." she said before walking out.

When she stepped out of her room she saw that Carmen was wearing the same red body suit she wore the first time they faced the Shredder. She was also wearing a choker necklace that had a small dog tag attached to it and the tag had the word _'ninja' _engraved into it. She was also wearing her black mask this time but her brown mask was being used as a headband. She also wore her black boots and a pair of black gloves.

"Okay, now let's do this!" Carmen stated as she led everyone to the Battle Shell.

"We'll be in touch via Shell Cell!" April called after the blonde.

Rachael nodded as she put her headset on and put her Shell Cell into one of the pouches in her boots. And then followed her family towards the Battle Shell.

* * *

"Nice remote control work slick." Raph stated as everyone started to walk out of the pipe they were in.

"And they say that hours and hours of video games are bad for you." Mikey added as he stepped out of the pipe.

"Poor Battle Shell, I really loved that oversized gadget-laden gas-guzzler." Don said while shaking his head.

Carmen put a hand on the turtle's shoulder, "And I'm sure the next one we build you'll love just as much." she said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're right," Don replied.

"Aren't I always?"

"April, stage one complete." Rachael told April through the headset.

"_Roger that Rachael, uploading worm program, now."_ April told the blonde and Don.

As soon as everyone was out of the pipe the seven ninjas started sneaking around until they got to a door, it led to the main computer room.

"_Foot com system down, what next?"_ April asked the two brains.

"April, I'm having trouble getting in. Can you dig up an access code?" Don asked as he messed with the keypad, trying to unlock the door.

"_Yeah, but it's gonna be tricky, they change the codes hourly."_

"Allow me." Raph said as he backed up.

He then charged for the door and kicked it open.

"Noisy but effective." Mikey said, just avoiding Raph's kick.

Then the seven ninjas charged right into the room to see a ton of foot ninjas already in there, ready for a fight.

"Now that's a lot of ninjas." Mikey stated.

"Duh! Ya think!" Carmen yelled as she started to spin her chain.

"So, we doing this with fans or without?" Mikey paused, "Defiantly without."

"Hey! What about me!" Rachael told the orange-clad turtle as she snapped her fans open.

"Sorry," Mikey said with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay." Rachael said as she roundhouse kicked a ninja and sent him flying into another ninja, who then crashed into the floor from the force.

"Is this all you got?!?" Carmen yelled as she easily disarmed a few foot and sent them flying, knocking them unconscious.

When Rachael took a glance over at Mikey to see how he was holding up she saw he was easily deflecting chains that were headed for him.

"Booga! Booga! Booga!" Mikey taunted.

Then one of the foot ninja caught Mikey's leg.

'_Oh no you don't!' _Rachael thought.

Before the foot ninja could do anything she cut the chain in half and turned to the foot, a grin spreading across her face.

"I wouldn't recommend that!" she called as she charged right into the group of ninja, on her way for the computer.

"Donnie! Do your thing!" Leo yelled.

Don then catapulted over a swarm of foot and landed right by the computer. He knocked out a foot ninja before sitting down and started to get to work.

"April! I'm hooking up! Prepare to download remote access code!" Don told the red head.

'_Looks like Don has that one covered.' _Carmen thought.

The brunette then turned around and used her chain to knock a blade out of a foot ninja's hand before she punched him right in the nose, causing him to black out.

Before they all knew it all the foot ninja were unconscious, some most likely had broken bones that wouldn't heal anytime soon.

"Well, that was refreshing." Raph stated.

"No doubt more will be on the way." Master Splinter informed.

"April, we need another way out." Rachael said while walking over towards everyone.

"_Main ventilation shaft, duct is located in the northwest corner."_

"Got it." Don said as he found the shaft and kicked it in, soon everyone had left the room.

'_And things just get worse from here on in.' _Carmen thought as she stepped inside the vent.

* * *

When everyone jumped out of the vent they noticed that they were in a huge room, with lots of toys.

Don whistled, "It's like I died and went to techno geek heaven."

Rachael's eyes started to glow, "Awesome!"

"Oh! I want one!" Carmen said while looking at a tank-like thing with tons of weapons on it.

"Whoa. A turtle could kick some serious butt with this stuff." Raph stated.

When Carmen finally stopped drooling she noticed that Mikey was holding some sort of gun.

"Whatda think this one does?" Mikey asked.

Then the gun shot, releasing smoke all around him and causing him to cough.

Leo pulled him out of the smoke, "That answer your question lame brain?"

Carmen smacked him, "Idiot!"

Rachael shook her head and walked over to the orange-clad turtle.

"Come my children, we must keep on the move." Splinter told the six teens.

As Rachael was walking with her family she swore she felt a presence. She stopped and looked around, "Guys! Wait a second."

"What is it Rach?" Carmen asked.

"Someone's here, following us."

"No one here but us," Mikey said.

Splinter sniffed the air, "Your sister is right; something is here, something that can't be seen."

"Foot tech ninjas!" Don exclaimed.

Soon all the ninja flew threw the air.

"Dang it! And I forgot the goggles!" Rachael said as she was kicked in the gut.

When the blonde landed she tried to sense the ninja again, like she did before, but there was so much going on she couldn't concentrate. Then she felt a surge of pain going through her left arm. When she looked down at it she saw it was bleeding, now blood was starting to stain her black body suit.

"Crap!" Rachael muttered.

Then she heard Mikey.

"Ha! In your face! Smoked your transparent butt!"

Then Rachael saw a ninja appear behind the turtle.

"Mikey look out! Behind you!" Rachael screamed at the top of her lungs.

Before Mikey turned around though, the ninja kicked Mikey off the platform.

"Mike!" Rachael screamed as she ran over to help the turtle, her arm starting to bleed more but she didn't care. She had to keep her promise.

'_I swear I won't let you down, I'll protect you with my life.'_

On the way to the turtle she got punched a few more times in various places before she reached the turtle, who was just getting up, rubbing his head.

"Mike, are you alright?" she asked.

Mikey nodded, "Yeah, I'm-" then he saw her bleeding arm, "Rach, your arm. Are you okay?" he said with his face starting to fill with worry and concern for his girl.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The blonde said while helping the turtle stand up.

"But you're bleeding! It looks really bad."

"Trust me, I'm fine."

Mikey just looked at the blonde for a split second, not believing what he just heard. He knows better than anyone else how much Rachael hates the sight of blood, it sometimes will still make her queasy and if she lost too much she would pass out.

"They're toying with us." Rachael heard the leader say.

"Well, it's time to use some toys on them!" Raph yelled as he ran over to a flying contraption.

Soon Raph shot a laser, causing two foot tech ninjas to become visible.

"Way to go Raph! The laser's messing up their cloaking controls!" Don said.

Then Carmen saw one of the ninja was within kicking distance.

"Much better!" she said as she kicked him in the face.

'_Hey, shouldn't CJ have gotten shocked or something with all those sparks?' _Rachael thought.

Right after Raph had done some good he started to lose control of the contraption. He was shooting everything in the room.

While Mikey and Rachel were trying to avoid the laser they ran right for Master Splinter and Donnie.

"Hey bro! Now you just gotta work on your aim!" Mikey yelled.

"I only see two, where is the third ninja?" Splinter questioned.

Then something exploded and coming out of the smoke was that tank Carmen was looking at earlier, with all the weapons.

"Aw great!" Carmen moaned.

Then the ninja shot a missile at Raph.

"Time to get the shell out of here!" Raph yelled as he jumped off the contraption, avoiding the missile by seconds.

Then Mikey noticed that there was a hole in the ceiling, "Always thought this room could use a skylight."

"Yeah, opens the space up." Rachael added with a smirk, now clutching her left arm.

Then Mikey and Rachael were kicked into a support beam.

"Ow!" Rachael moaned as she tried to bite back screams of pain.

"Hang on you two! I came prepared!" Donnie called as he grabbed some shuriken and threw it at the ninja.

As soon as the shuriken hit it electrocuted the ninja, causing him to fall over.

"Electro counter-shock shuriken, instant short circuit." Don said as he walked over.

"Oh, give me some!" Rachael cheered.

Don then gave her a few and then Leo started yelling.

"Quick! Don! Get him before he- AHHHH!" Leo yelled as he was thrown into a metal shelf, causing it to collapse on him.

"Hang on bro!" Raph yelled.

"We'll get you out." Carmen added as everyone ran over to the turtle and started to move rubble off of him.

Then the tank showed up again.

"Guys! Take cover!" Leo told everyone.

"And leave you? No way!" Rachael said.

As the tank was advancing towards them Master Splinter jumped on the tank and started fighting the ninja. Soon, he pushed the button that would stop the tank in its tracks.

"Free at last." Leo said as he stood up.

Then Master Splinter was pushed off the tank and it started up again.

"Not with the amazing invisible ninjas in the house." Mikey stated.

He then shot a missile at the teens but they were all able to avoid the impact. When they landed they all started to get beat up some more, unable to defend themselves due to the fact they couldn't see them.

During the struggle Rachael and Carmen got a few minor cuts on them.

"Yo, Donnie! Can't ya shock them?" Raph asked.

"Not if I can't see them!" Don said.

"I'll take care of that!" Leo said as he went for some fire hydrants. "Raph, CJ! Think fast!" Leo yelled as he kicked the fire hydrants.

Then Raph jumped in the air and stuck his sais in the hydrants, causing them to explode. Soon the foot tech ninjas were visible and within a few moments all of them were shocked and down.

"Excellent work my children." Splinter told the teens.

"And we put out all the fires too!" Mikey said.

Then everyone heard Rachael moan and they all turned around to face her with her right hand coving her left arm as she fell to her knees.

"Rachael are you alright?" Leo asked the blonde who was now biting her lip in visible pain.

She forced a grin, "Never been better."

The blonde then caught Mikey giving her the you-better-tell-them-what's-wrong-or-I'll-have-to look.

"No, your not," Don said noticing the blood that was flowing faster through Rachael's fingers. "We better get that arm bandaged up before it gets infected." he said as he grabbed some bandages.

"No, I told you I'm fine. If we stay here too long more ninjas will catch up with us." the blonde kunoichi said.

But Don didn't pay any attention to her, Rachael knowing that she wasn't going to get anyone to let it go took her jacket off and let Don take care of the wound.

"Your lucky this time, it wasn't a bad cut." Don said.

"Next time if you start bleeding like that you have to tell us so you don't pass out and possibly get your self killed." Leo scolded the blonde.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to worry anyone." Rachael said as she bit her lip from the sting of the ointment Don put on her cut.

"Just promise us if you get injured like that again you won't put too much strain on yourself so you won't bleed as bad." Carmen said.

"I promise. Now we better get going." she stated as she headed for that hole in the ceiling.

* * *

"What is this place?" Splinter asked after everyone got to the next floor.

"April, check the building schematics. See if you can tell us where we are." Don said.

"_All I can tell is you're on the thirty-third floor. It won't display any other information."_

Then Carmen got a good look at the room, "This place look familiar to anyone?"

"It should, it's a foot genetics lab." Rachael said while walking towards Mikey.

"Are you saying that this is just like that abandoned lab we found deep under the city?" Leo asked.

"Dun, dun, dun!" Mikey said.

"Please don't do that." Rachael told the turtle.

Then Raph smacked Mikey, and Carmen did the same thing.

"Idiot!"

"Knock it off Mikey!" Raph added.

Then an alarm went off.

"Mikey! What did you do this time?!" Carmen yelled at the turtle.

"I didn't touch anything, honest!" Mikey responded.

Then three tubes opened and let water come pouring out. Inside were three Shredder-looking things except they weren't Shredder.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think so, though they might be his genetic clones." Don replied.

"Might be?" Raph questioned.

Then the three clones started to come for the teens. The two kunoichi took out their weapons.

"Hey Donnie, got anything in your bags of tricks to deal with this?" Mikey asked.

"I don't think anything can help us here!" Rachael exclaimed as the clones came charging for everyone, ready to kill them.

'_Shell!'_

* * *

**There you go! I hope you all like!**

**Raph: i'll doubt it.**

**Carmen: *smacks Raph* GO AWAY!!**

**Raph: fine. *walks away***

**Leo: how do you do that?**

**Carmen: *smirks* cuz he knows i can kick his butt.**

**Don: you can?**

**Carmen: yeah, of course i still have problems beating Leo when we're sparring though. *pouts***

**Rachael: okay........**

**Mikey: HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE!**

**Rachael: CJ, where did you put the key for the door**

**Carmen: i dunno**

**All: WHAT?!?!**

**Don: you're kidding, right?**

**Carmen: yeah, it's in my room.**

**Rachael: oh no, it's lost forever.**

**Carmen: huh? no it's not.**

**Leo: have you seen that room, it looks like a tornado went through there.**

**Carmen: that's the point, no one will find it except me.**

**Rachael: where is it?**

**Carmen: not telling.**

**Tell me now!**

**Carmen: whoa! Where did you come from?!**

**None of your business. where is the key.**

**Carmen: not telling.**

**TALK NOW!**

**Carmen: no *runs***

***chases after her***

**Don: please review!**


	23. Return to New York part 2

**Don: the author would like for me to tell you that she owns nothing except Carmen and Rachael.**

**Leo: where is everyone?**

**Don: Carmen is running from the author, the author is chasing Carmen, Raph is sleeping, Mikey is still locked in the closet and i have no idea where Rachael is.**

**Leo and Don: *hear clinking off in the distance* *walk over to source of sound***

**Rachael: Hey guys.**

**Leo: what are you doing?**

**Rachael: nothing *hides bobbypin behind her back* nothing at all.**

**Don: what's that behind your back?**

**Rachael: what?**

**Mikey: did you get it unlocked yet?**

**Rachael: no *looks at Leo and Don* don't say a word.**

**Leo and Don: fine *walks away***

**Don! Leo! Have you seen Rachael?!**

**Leo and Don: no**

**LIES! You both know you can't lie to me!**

**Raph: she's picking the lock so she can let Mikey out.**

**Carmen: she's doing what?!**

**Don: *sighs* here we go again.**

**Leo: she owns nothing.**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

"What are those things?" Leo asked as the creatures advanced towards everyone.

"My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones, recombinant genetic mutations of Shredder DNA!" Don stated as he fought one of the clones.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Mikey said.

Then one of the clones came for Splinter and the two kunoichi. The three of them all ducked from a swing he took at them. Carmen then tried to kick him but she was grabbed by the leg and thrown against a wall. Rachael then used her closed fans to block a hit to the head before Splinter unleashed an assault of attacks on the clone.

"Go Master Splinter!" Carmen cheered.

"April! Can you find us a way out of here? Fire stairs? An elevator? Anything!" Rachael asked April.

"_Working on it! I'll have you an answer in a second."_

"Do me a favor, work faster!" Don said.

Rachael did a back flip to avoid yet another attempt to decapitate her. She lost her footing and fell in some of the water that came out of the test tubes. When she tried to get up she accidently put too much force on her left arm and she bit her lip, suppressing a scream. The blonde then heard one of the clones coming straight for her gauntlet raised to deliver a finishing blow. Before the clone could hit her a water wall came up between her and the clone, protecting her.

'_That's starting to be helpful, weird, but helpful.' _Rachael thought as she jumped up and the wall of water fell back down. Then she jumped right back into action.

When Carmen took a glance around after avoiding another attack she saw Don getting crushed by the four-armed clone. She then ran over and knocked the clone right on the head, causing him to drop the purple-clad turtle.

"Thanks," Don said after getting back up.

"No problem D," Carmen said with a grin.

Soon Rachael and Splinter were back to back with Raphael and Leonardo, two clones advancing towards them.

"My children, on my signal." Splinter ordered the three teens.

Then the two clones lunged for them.

"Now!" Splinter called.

Then the four of them ducked, causing the two clones to smash into each other and were sent flying. One was electrocuted and the other landed on the ground.

"Michelangelo, Carmen, with me!" Splinter told the two teens.

The three of them jumped up on top of a glass container. They got it moving enough so it will fall over. Right after they all jumped off it landed right on one of the clones.

"_Rachael! Rachael! Are you there?"_

"Yeah, what is it April?" the blonde asked.

"_Is Donnie alright? He isn't answering his Shell Cell."_

"Yeah," Rachael responded as she threw her extra headset over to Don, "It's for you."

"April, what did you find?" Don asked once he put the headset on.

"_Private elevator, hidden behind a secret panel. I'm also seeing wiring leading to a control button leading under one of the lab tables in your vicinity."_

Don and Rachael ran over to the lab tables that were in the room, Don was the one that found the button.

"Got it!" he said once the button was found.

Then a panel lifted up, showing the elevator. The problem was it was on the other side of a huge hole.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Carmen asked.

Then Don took a grappling hook and walked towards the hole, "No sweat, I came prepared." Don said as he threw the grappling hook.

After he checked to make sure it was secure he swung across the hole and landed right by the elevator. The next one that swung over was Carmen and then next came Mikey, who yelled like he was Tarzan as he swung across.

Once he landed both Carmen and Don gave him looks.

"Hey, at least it ain't 'cowabunga'." Mikey said as he threw the rope to Rachael.

"Cowabunga!" the blonde yelled as she flew across. When she landed she noticed that everyone was giving her weird looks.

"Hey, someone had to say it." she said with a grin as she threw the rope while glancing at Mikey, who had a huge grin spreading across his face.

When the rope reached the other side everyone saw the remaining clones get back up. Raph then ran to fight them as Leo and Master Splinter swung across the hole. As he was swinging on the rope one of the clones cut it and the red-clad turtle fell.

"Raph!" Leo called.

"Yeah what?" Raph said with annoyance while holding onto a pole.

"Oh crap on a cracker," Rachael gasped.

Then Carmen and Mikey looked at the girl, "What is it?" they both asked.

Rachael pointed to the lower level, "Look."

What they both saw were a ton of foot ninja and Hun. The blonde man then walked over to one of those tanks and pointed a blaster at Raph.

"Raph!" Leo yelled, "Don't move until I tell you."

"Are you nuts?!" Raph retorted.

"Trust me bro." he paused, "Get ready! Now!"

Then after Raph jumped the clone had to grab onto the pole. That moment Hun shot the missile and it sent the clone falling, with a ton of rubble landing on top of him.

"Hurry it up guys! We're about to have another clone encounter." Don said as he was trying to get the elevator.

The two remaining clones then got up and noticed the gap separating them and the seven ninja on the other side.

"Ha! Denied!" Mikey mocked.

After the clones took a glance around they just _jumped _over the gap.

"Aw shell!" Raph stated.

Then everyone grabbed their weapons as the clones came charging for them.

"Donnie! The elevator would be nice right about now!" Carmen yelled as she helped Raph fight off a clone.

Then the elevator doors opened and Don walked inside, "Hey guys!" he yelled motioning for everyone to come inside.

Everyone hurriedly backed up into the elevator, glad to have finally gotten away from those clones.

"Okay, did Shredder, like, wake up one morning and say, _Hey, here's and idea. Mutant clones of me, really ugly ones!_" Mikey stated.

Rachael grinned but then she felt the elevator shake, and so did everyone else. And, guess who, the clones were forcing their way into the elevator.

"Hold that thought." Rachael said.

Rachael then took one of the shuriken that Don gave her and threw it at the clones, halting their progress for the time being.

Leo then opened the emergency exit, "Everybody out, double time!"

"Nunchuck express, going up!" Mikey said as he held out his 'chucks.

As soon as the seven of them were on top of the elevator the clones had gotten back up and were making their way towards the ninjas.

"What do we do now?" Raph asked as Leo closed the emergency exit.

"Grab on to the caraway cable." Leo responded.

Everyone then did as they were told as Leo kept the clone's exit blocked. After Leo moved towards everyone else the clones were close behind.

"Hang on!" Leo yelled as he cut the cable, sending everyone flying into the air and the clones falling in the opposite direction. "Get ready! It's about to hit!"

Then everyone was sent flying again, both Carmen and Rachael had grabbed onto a beam so they wouldn't follow in the clone's footsteps.

"My children, are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, peachy." Raph said as he got up and forced the elevator door open.

"April, we need the 4-1-1 on our current location." Don said.

"_Did you see a floor number?"_

Then as Rachael got to the ledge she took a look, "Seventy-two."

"_That's weird."_

"What?" Don asked.

"_There's a glitch in the schematics between the seventy-first and seventy-third floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic."_

"April, can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell or something?" Don asked.

"_Nada. 'Fraid you guys are on your own this time."_

'_That's wonderful!' _Rachael thought as she proceeded to walk forward.

Then Splinter stopped the six teens.

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked.

Splinter sniffed the air, "I sense something, traps."

"Well that's just great," Carmen moaned.

"We must proceed with caution." Splinter continued before he ran all the way to the other end of the hallway without once touching the floor.

"I guess I'm next." Rachael said as she did exactly what Master Splinter did.

The blonde was then followed by Don and then Carmen. When Raph ran over however, he just ran straight down the hall. And guess what, he set off a ton of traps. When he landed he let out a very weak laugh.

Carmen walked over and smacked the turtle, "Idiot!"

"Hey!" Raph retorted.

"Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet." Splinter scolded.

"Hey, I made it didn't I?" Raph said.

"And what of your brothers?" Splinter said sternly.

"No sweat Master. Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey in the zone." Mike said as he narrowly missed all the blades coming right for him. "Booyah! In your face puny curly blades! Go Mikey! Go Mikey! Go, go, go Mikey!"

Then a blade came up right behind the turtle and cut the tails of his mask off. The orange-clad turtle then leapt over the spikes and landed clumsily on his plastron.

"The trendy, new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninja are wearing them." Mike said as he got up and Rachael let out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding.

Then Leo came up behind Mike, with his headband tails in hand, "No more fooling around Mikey! Not today!" Leo scolded as he gave the turtle back his bandanna tails.

Rachael walked over to the orange-clad turtle, "You scared me half to death! Please don't ever do that again, I almost had a heart attack there!"

Mikey quickly hugged the blonde, "Promise."

"Good," Rachael replied as her and Mike followed everyone.

When Leo opened the door everyone could tell that something about this room was going to be different, and not a good different.

"I really don't like this place." Rachael mumbled as she kept walking.

Splinter then put a paw on a pillar at the foot of some stairs, "These symbols each represent one of the five elements: earth, fire, water, wind, and metal."

"Great, more water." Rachael said. "Just great."

Then Carmen noticed that one of the statues had come to life.

"Guys!" Carmen said as she took out her kusari.

Then the seven of them stood with backs to each other as the rest of the statues came to life and surrounded them.

"Be prepared for anything my children." Splinter said.

Then the five 'statues' raised their weapons and pointed them at the seven ninjas and different color bolts were shot at everyone, and everyone was flung from the force.

"Do technicolor lightning bolts qualify as anything?" Mikey asked as everyone stood up.

Then everyone charged straight for these, whatever they were.

"You can't even touch these things!" Raph yelled as he fought the water one.

Then Mikey punched the metal one, "That's not entirely true!"

"Idiots! They're made of their element. Which means don't touch the friggin' fire one!" Carmen yelled.

After Rachael got back up from being tossed by a twister caused by the wind one she saw that she was face to face with the water one.

She smirked, "Bring it!"

Then a ball of water was sent for both her and Raph, but Raph was the only one who got caught in it. Rachael was completely safe.

'_Okay, let's see if this will work.' _Rachael thought.

She then brought the water up with her hands and forced it back to where it had come from, during the process Raph was freed from his prison.

'_That was cool.' _Rachael thought.

"There must be some way to fight fire with fire!" Don said as he and Carmen avoided a ball of fire.

"Master Splinter! What are you doing?!" Leo yelled.

When Carmen looked over she saw that Master Splinter had took the sword of Tengu, but he wasn't wearing the glove.

"I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon." Splinter said.

"But you need the glove Sensei! Catch!" Don yelled as he threw the glove.

Splinter didn't even flinch when it landed right by his feet, "There is no time, Leonardo, get your brothers away from the temple. Now!"

Then Splinter jumped over the fire and metal one and slashed the sword, "Fire metals metal!" he then did the same thing with the water and fire one, "Water quenches fire! Earth swallows water! Wind scatters earth! And I shall quell the wind!" then Master Splinter gave one final blow, sending the mystic flying into the temple and the temple landing on it, Master Splinter, and the sword.

When the six teens were looking for Master Splinter they saw his paw come up above the rubble, burned severely.

"Master Splinter!" Rachael and Leonardo yelled as everyone ran over to help the elderly rat.

"Leonardo, retrieve the sword." Splinter ordered the leader as he was helped over to somewhere else where he could rest.

"Master Splinter, your hands." Mikey said.

When Rachael looked was when she noticed how badly her Master's hands were burned.

'_Oh my god!' _she thought.

"The sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcery. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove, but there is a price to be paid." Splinter informed.

"Makes you wonder what's in store for us on the next twenty floors." Don said as he got out some bandages.

"I really don't want to wonder." Rachael stated.

"I'm with you." Carmen agreed.

"We still got twenty floors to go?" Mikey questioned.

"If we even make it that far." Raph added.

"There's no 'if' about it! We will make it to the Shredder. Have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home, burned down April's building, nearly killed us all? Cause I sure haven't and I'm gonna see this through to the bitter end!" Leo said as he grabbed the sword.

"I'm with you bro." Raph said.

"Me too." Don added.

"We'll see this through together." Mikey said.

"You can count on that." Carmen said.

"Yes, we will finally rid our lives of the Shredder, once and for all." Rachael stated.

"All of us." Splinter finished.

"April, any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?" Rachael asked.

"_Best I can find is an elevator on the west side of the building, but I can't tell if it reaches your floor."_

Then Leo cut up one of the banners and behind it was the elevator, "Found it."

"So where's this take us April?" Don asked.

"_Straight to the top guys, straight to the top."_ April said as the elevator doors closed.

"There's no turning back now, but no matter what happens today I have never been more proud of you all. My ninja, my children." Splinter told the six teens.

Rachael then sighed as she grabbed Mikey's hand and gently squeezed it as he squeezed hers in return.

'_Here we go. This is it.'_

* * *

When the elevator stopped the seven of them got out and went into the first door on the left, well, Leo actually kicked the door down. Once everyone had entered the room it looked empty and abandoned but the seven of them still proceeded farther into the room. Then the Shredder's elite guard appeared.

"Shredder's elite guard." Leo said with a hint of fear and worry in his voice, remembering what happened just a couple months ago.

"You can do it bro." Carmen said.

"Yeah, we're all in this together." Raph added.

Then Hun appeared right behind everyone and started laughing, "You don't know how true that is freak."

What really confused everyone was no one was moving. They were all just standing there.

"What are they waitin' fer?" Raph asked.

"Orders," both Leo and Rachael answered.

"Astute as usual, Leonardo, Rachael." the Shredder said as he appeared. "I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter but I can assure you that you will not survive this one."

Then Splinter walked forward, "Your elite guard will not stop me, Oroku Saki."

Leo then stopped the elderly rat, "No sensei, this is one I have to lead."

"Elite, attack!" Shredder ordered.

Then the four ninja came right for everyone, ready to cut their heads off.

"Bring it on!" Carmen said with a smirk.

As Rachael went with Mikey to fight one of the ninja she saw that the Shredder was watching her like a hawk, like a prize he wanted to acquire. Soon the blonde shook these thoughts from her mind once she saw the orange-clad turtle crash into a fire lantern and the top broke off and fell on him.

"Ow," Mikey moaned.

As she and Splinter went over to help him Hun came up and grabbed the rat with a devious laugh. He took Splinter's walking stick and threw it to the side. Rachael knew that her Master would be able to handle it so she occupied herself with helping the orange-clad turtle up onto his feet.

While Carmen was helping Don with the elite he was fighting she heard Leo scream.

"No! You may destroy me but I will not live in fear!"

"Me neither!" Raph said he kicked an elite in the gut.

After Splinter had freed himself from Hun's grasp he said, "In the words of the ancient Japanese master: It ain't over 'till it's over!"

"I thought it was it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings?" Carmen said as she glared at Hun, "Well, when are ya gonna sing?" she taunted with a smirk.

Then the floor started cracking beneath them and forced everyone off to the side.

"What is that?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know CJ, but I have a feeling we're going to find out real soon." Don responded as he helped the girl up.

Then Rachael recognized the person inside that contraption.

"Stockman!" she gasped.

"What is this?! Baxter Stockman!" Shredder exclaimed.

"In the flesh, so to speak." Stockman replied.

"You will pay for your false report of the turtle's demise. However, you can redeem yourself, destroy the turtles!" Shredder ordered.

"You blind, ignorant, self-important, fool. I didn't make this suit to help you Shredder, I made it to destroy you. For every punishment you inflicted upon me I will make you suffer ten-fold. You will finally learn to respect my soupier intellect."

"Stockman! I'll have you head for this!"

"No Shredder, I'll have yours." he then redirected his attention towards the six teens and their master, "And you meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

"You believe this guy's rap, whack job city!" Mikey said.

"Told you," Carmen said as she looked at Don, who only shrugged.

"You'll all pay! All of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive, you'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman!"

"Dangerous whack job city." Don added as Stockman started laughing.

"Ya think?" Carmen added.

* * *

**Rachael: help me! CJ's gone mad!**

**Carmen: i locked him up for a reason.**

***trying to pick the lock***

**Carmen: seriously! You too!**

***nods* i should have thought of this sooner.**

**Mikey: did you get it yet?**

**No, not yet.**

**Don: CJ, just let Mikey out.**

**Carmen: why?!**

**Leo: do we have to explain it to you?**

**Carmen: *blinks* **

**Don: *sighs* just give them the key.**

**Carmen: no. my key.**

**Raph: oh no, she's acting like a two-year old**

**Carmen: AM NOT**

**Raph: ARE SO**

**Carmen: AM NOT**

**Raph: ARE SO**

**Rachael and me: *went back to picking the lock***

**Leo: this is going to be a long day.**

**Don: please review!**


	24. Return to New York part 3

**It's MONDAY!!! *Cheers***

**Rachael: i got it!! *opens the door***

**Mikey: Freedom! *hugs me and Rachael***

**Rachael: *blushes***

**Carmen: *looks away from her fight with Raph* you what?!?!**

**Me, Rachael, and Mikey: *runs away before hiding behind the TVs***

**Carmen: I can see you!**

**Raph: she's gonna hurt them.**

**She can't hurt me! I am the author! What i write goes!**

**Carmen: doesn't mean i can't hurt Mikey!**

**Mikey: *screams before running away***

**Carmen: get back here!!!**

**Don: do you even remember why Carmen locked Mikey up in the first place?**

**Leo: not a clue.**

**Don: *sighs* the author owns nothing except her OCs.**

* * *

**Everything Changes**

Stockman laughed, "Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you Shredder to transform me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you. A truly superior work of genius! But all good things must come to an end, it's time to bid you adieu." He then pointed a blaster at the seven ninja.

"Incoming!" Raph yelled as everyone jumped out of the way.

The blaster then caused some foot tech ninjas to fall from where they had hidden.

"_Don, Rachael, you guys okay? I'm picking up multiple explosions. Guys! Guys! Do you copy?!"_

"Sorry, can't talk right now April. Kinda busy staying alive. Call you later!" Don said as he avoided multiple explosions.

Then as the two kunoichi were standing up Stockman was going towards the front of the room.

"Out of my way!" Stockman said before he shot some missiles as the elite guard, sending them falling through the new hole in the floor.

Then the Shredder tried to attack Stockman but was knocked into the front wall, leaving a hole behind.

"Now where did Hun get to?" Stockman said as he started to make his way towards the gang leader. "There you are."

Hun then tried to damage Stockman's armor by using one of the lanterns that was beside him, but it had no affect on him.

"I've been so looking forward to this. It's payback time." Stockman said as he rammed Hun into a support beam, "Oh that felt good. Now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece. A lovely irony, wouldn't you say?"

Then Shredder came in to attack Stockman again, he left a few scratches but they quickly healed.

"What?!" Shredder exclaimed with his eyes glowing with rage.

Stockman smirked, "It's a self-healing, polymocrimic. Just one of thirty-nine patent items I developed using your resources. You made it all possible Shredder! And didn't suspect a thing! You pompous, overblown, ignoramus! But the time has come for you to be reeducated in my brilliance!" Stockman said as he grabbed Shredder and started smashing him into various things.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph stated.

"And robonut just took him out in 4.5 seconds." Don added. "The Shredder and Hun!"

Then Mikey raised his hand, "Um, can we go home now?"

"Yeah, looks like Stockman is doing our job for us," Rachael said, "But someone has to stop that nutcase, unfortunately."

"Does it have to be us?" Mikey whined.

Then Stockman turned to face the seven ninja, "And now the freaks. It's most fortuitous that you're here, really. You're on my list of parties-responsible-for-recent-misfortunes-in-my-life, the charges are: ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes, and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy." he then shot fire at the seven ninja.

After Rachael and Carmen landed they had to jump to avoid a barrage of bullets being shot at them. Master Splinter then came out of a cloud of smoke and started attacking Stockman before he was thrown into the ground.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie yelled.

"NOO!" Leo yelled as he and Raph went right for Stockman.

Everyone tried to get past Stockman's defenses but they were all knocked aside in the process.

"It that all you've got?!" Stockman taunted as he shot some more missiles.

Then Don, Mike, and Rachael threw grappling hooks at Stockman, causing his legs to become all tied up.

"Rope? You're trying to stop me with rope? How positively primitive." Stockman taunted.

Then Carmen and Raph appeared, charging right for Stockman.

"I've got your primitive right here!" Raph yelled as he and Carmen kicked Stockman, sending him into the hole with a loud crash.

"That's one minor annoyance disposed of." Shredder said, "Now to finish you fools!"

Then as the six teens got into battle stances Stockman came back up through the hole.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Carmen whined.

"You insufferable nitwits! Dr. Baxter Stockman is not so easily dismissed! Kiss your shells goodbye freaks!" Stockman said before firing fire at the six teens.

Leo attacked Stockman and he was able to cut one of his arms off.

"Score one for the good guys!" Carmen cheered.

"My robotic arm! No!" Stockman yelled before shooting missiles at Leo, which sent him crashing into the wall. "It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance my backup systems-"

Then the Shredder came up and cut off one of Stockman's legs. Stockman started stumbling around on his one leg before he was attacked by Don, Mike, Raph, Rachael, and Carmen. Due to that attack he was sent crashing through the window.

"This is just a minor setback!" Stockman yelled as he plummeted down towards the street.

"I'm gonna miss that guy." Mikey said.

Then Rachael and Mike looked at each other and said, "NOT!" at the same time.

"Alright Shredder, let's finish this!" Leo states while taking out his swords.

"I intend to!" he replied as he got into a battle stance.

Then Stockman came crashing through the window, AGAIN!

"Okay, now this is getting really, really sad!" Carmen groaned as she got up.

"My internal jetpack array. I sparred no expense and why should I, after all, you were footing the bill Shredder!" Stockman ranted.

"We get it already! You used Shred-head! Blah, blah!" Carmen complained.

Stockman then shot some more missiles and sent everyone flying in various directions.

"Man, can somebody please shut down that giant flying toaster oven!" Mikey said after crashing into a support beam.

"Maybe we can pull his plug!" Rachael suggested.

Don then got an idea, "Leo, CJ, his exosuit's power supply, those radio power cells on his back!"

"On it!" Leo and Carmen stated.

"You stand no chance against my vastly soupier intellect! I, Dr. Baxter Stockman, shall-" he started.

Then Carmen and Leonardo jumped over Stockman and cut him off from his power supply, which sent him crashing into the floor.

"Finally, shut him down and shut him up!" Mikey stated.

Then Stockman started to get back up.

"Okay, this is REALLY OLD AND SAD!!" Carmen yelled as she started spinning her chain.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo asked as he drew his sword.

Then Shredder walked out of a cloud of smoke, "I have asked myself that question many times!"

"That ploy might have worked on a lesser mechanoid, but as always I'm one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the central power core, each component of my armor has it's own internal backup power source. HA!" Stockman gloated.

Rachael smirked, "So, you're saying that this arm should still be fully functional?"

Then Don walked over to the arm and pointed it at Stockman.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the two brains yelled.

Then Stockman was hit with a missile and was sent flying.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes!" Shredder stated, eyes narrowing.

Shredder then kicked Rachael, Don, Carmen, and Raph off to the side before going for Mikey.

Rachael gasped, "MIKEY!"

Splinter ran over to protect the turtle, he succeeded. Shredder then charged right for the elderly rat and sent him crashing through the window, and falling towards the ground.

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called.

"No!" Don and Rachael yelled.

Leo got a grappling hook and secured it to a pipe before diving to rescue Splinter.

As Leo was doing that the other five teens sent Shredder crashing through a window onto a garden. The teens then charged for the Shredder but were all repelled.

When Rachael landed she looked at her arm, it was starting to bleed again.

"Crap," she muttered.

As Shredder was going to deliver the finishing blow on Don, Leo interrupted him.

"Get away from my siblings Shredder!" Leo yelled while holding the Sword of Tengu high above his head.

The blue-clad turtle then pointed the sword at Shredder, sending a mass of energy his way and sent him into a small pond.

"This can't be happening, I can't lose!" Shredder said as he went over to a statue and pushed a button.

"_Guys, can you hear me? I got a dozen or so, unidentified flying objects headed your way."_

"We see them April, problem is, they see us to!" Don said.

* * *

_Just a few stories below the fighting_

As the fighting was going on four guardians came down on the street.

"Report this to the council," the red head known as Francesca ordered.

Another guardian nodded as he turned on his communication device, "My lords it's the turtles and the two girls, they're alive. They have engaged the Shredder at the heart of his lair and, they've brought the Sword of Tengu with them."

"_The Sword of Tengu, this could prove disastrous."_

"With respect, the Sword of Tengu could be their salvation."

"_Or our destruction. Ready your men guardian. See that the turtles are victorious."_

"As you command." the guardian said before turning off the communication device.

"Finally! Now we get ta have some fun!" another female guardian who had black hair that reached just past her chin, dark green eyes, and a tan said with a fire in her eyes.

The redhead turned towards the girl, "Cardea, now keep calm. You know when you get too-"

"Yes, when I get too excited I can lose control of my powers. I remember, but isn't one of them able to control water. She could stop me from burning the place to the ground." she suggested.

"You are right, one can control water but she has not yet mastered it. So try to keep yourself under control."

"Always do, now we better get going."

* * *

_Back at the fight_

While Carmen was dodging attacks she saw Raph steal one of the flying things and use it against the ninjas.

"Oh! I wanna try!" she said as she kicked a ninja off his ride and took it, but after a few moments one of the ninja shot her down.

"No fair!" she said with a smirk while pulling out some shuriken and threw it at the ninja that shot her down, causing his ride to blow up.

As Rachael was dodging missiles she saw that Leo had lost his hold on the Sword of Tengu, she went over to help her big brother but as she got over there the Shredder appeared, ready to take the sword but Leo and Rachael went right in front of him.

"Ah, Leonardo, Rachael. It is unfortunate you two did not join me when I offered you the chance. You could have served me well." Shredder said.

"We would've rather fallen in battle, with honor, than serve you!" Leo yelled back.

"So be it, elite ninja! To me!" Shredder ordered as he stepped aside.

There was a cloud of smoke and then four elite ninja appeared.

"Finish this!" Shredder ordered.

Rachael snapped her fans open as the ninja came for her and Leo. She did a back flip to avoid an axe coming for her. When Leo was knocked down the ninja trapped him and another one looked ready to finish him off.

"Leo!" Rachael called as she kicked one in the gut but he got right back up and with his knife on the end of a pole, gave her a large cut on her right thigh. The blonde then bit her lip so hard that she started to taste blood in her mouth. When she looked up she saw that Raph had come to help Leo.

"Hey, save some for me Leo." Raph stated.

"I can finish this Raph!" Leo replied.

"I know! But where's the fun in that bro?"

"We're family!" Don said as he came over.

"We finish this together! Besides, the cable's out at the lair anyway!" Mikey stated.

Rachael grinned as she got back up to help Carmen. Soon the six teens had finished off the elite and they were all in a pile. Then over at a pile of burning debris Shredder was searching for the sword.

"It's over Shredder!" Leo yelled.

Shredder laughed, "You are fools! This is my fortress! My stronghold! Did you believe you could defeat me here!" Shredder then turned a stone orb which then revealed a ton of foot ninjas.

"Give me a break!" Mikey complained.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy." Raph stated.

As everyone was getting into battle stances a man jumped in front of them.

"Easy, no. But perhaps we could give you a little assistance." the man said.

"We?" Carmen questioned.

Then more men and two teenage girls jumped in front of them. The men pulled out swords but the girls were doing totally different things. The black haired girl had fire forming in her hands while the redhead had plants coming towards her.

"Hurry, we must keep the Shredder from the Sword of Tengu." the man ordered.

"I'll take care of Shredder!" Leo said as he ran towards the Shredder.

"Guardians! Go!" the man ordered.

Then the guardians went to fight the foot ninja. The men fought with traditional martial arts while the redhead trapped the foot ninja with vines before attacking them and the black haired girl threw fire to startle the foot before fighting them like the men.

The six teens went over to face the Shredder while the guardians were handling the foot ninja. After digging through the pile of debris Shredder grabbed the Sword of Tengu.

"The power, I had almost forgotten. The Sword of Tengu, the sword with which I laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies, the sword that I used to conquer Japan and give power to the Toqugowa clan! It is mine once more!" Shredder yelled as he pointed the sword at the six teens, sending a surge of energy towards them.

"NO!" Carmen yelled as she stepped in front of her family. The blast didn't hit her or her family, she had created a force field.

"So she dose control electricity." Cardea said as she watched what the brunette did, "Fascinating."

Soon though the force field came down and the Shredder came right for the six of them.

"Get in close, it's the only way!" Leo ordered.

Then the teens let out a furry of attacks upon the Shredder, causing him to stumble backwards. Leo then pinned the sword down and Raph came up and used his sai to send the sword flying out of the Shredder's grasp. Don put his bo staff behind the Shredder's legs as Mike and Carmen kicked the Shredder, sending him falling.

As the sword was flying through the air Leo jumped to grab it.

"Leo! Catch!" Don yelled as he threw the glove towards the blue-clad turtle.

Leo caught the glove and put it on in midair before he grabbed the sword and landed. When the turtle landed he tried to stab Shredder but he rolled out of the way before getting up and grabbing Leonardo's swords.

Shredder and Leo were both standing, swords in hand. They were going to duel each other.

'_Come on Leo, come on, you can do this!' _Rachael thought as she watched.

The two of them charged for each other and when they met in midair slashed as each other. When they both landed it was clear that Leo was fine but the Shredder wasn't, his head fell off before his body collapsed. As Leo went to grab his swords the other teens came towards their leader, their brother.

"They've done it." one of the guardians said as he put his sword away. "They've defeated the Shredder."

"Incredible," Francesca breathed.

Then all of the guardians bowed before running off.

'_We'll all meet again soon, Rachael, Carmen. I look forward to seeing what else you two are capable of.' _Francesca thought as she and the rest of her comrades left.

"Just one thing left to do," Rachael said.

"Make sure the foot can't use this building for anything ever again." Raph stated.

"Stockman's power cells coupled with the power of the sword of Tengu should fry most of the tech in this building. Let her rip Leo!" Don ordered.

Leo then stabbed the robotic arm, causing a huge electric glow to surround it before the sword exploded.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home." Leo said.

"Sure thing!" Rachael said as she stared to walk but collapsed from the blood loss in her leg.

"Rachael!" Mikey said as he ran over to the girl, who was now clutching a bleeding spot in her leg.

"We told you to tell us if you got hurt this badly again. You know what happens to you when you lose too much blood." Carmen said as she kneeled beside the blonde.

"Sorry, it's just everyone was busy and I didn't want you to worry about me." she said while Don took care of her wounds, again.

Carmen lightly shook her head, "What are we gonna do wit' ya?"

Rachael shrugged, "I dunno." she said with a small smile.

"I know what we're going to do with you now, when we get home your resting. Understand missy?" Mikey said as he picked up the blonde.

"Yes sir." she replied with a small salute.

Mikey kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep okay babe?"

"Okay," the blonde said as she curled up into Mikey's plastron and fell fast asleep, with a smile tracing her face.

* * *

"Hey! Wait a minute." Leo said as he stopped where Master Splinter's walking stick was. "I don't understand, I left him right here. He was in no shape to move."

"How could he be gone?" Carmen asked.

Don ran over to the ledge, "Guys, we can't stay here. We have to go."

"Donnie, the helicopter." Leo ordered.

* * *

"We did it Leo, we defeated Shredder." Raph stated as Don was driving the helicopter.

"But the price was too high." Leo said.

"You don't think Master Splinter is-" Mikey asked while rubbing small circles in the sleeping blonde's back.

"I don't want to think about it," Carmen said while shaking her head.

"I don't know Mikey, I truly don't know." Leo responded.

* * *

**Just a quick note: Cardea, the new OC that was introduced in this chapter, her profile won't be up on my account for a while but here's a little about her: she has jet black hair that reaches her chin, dark green eyes, has tanned skin, normally wears sunglasses, and she contols fire.**

**Don: why aren't you putting her profile up now?**

**Because, she won't be showing up again for quite a few chapters. When her appearnces will start to become more regular i will put her profile up. *thinks* Oh, if anyone wants anymore information about her just ask! I'd love to tell you!**

**Mikey: get back! Back!**

**Carmen: what? i'm not gonna hurt ya, much.**

**Mikey: EEEP! *runs***

**Rachael: CJ, leave him alone!**

**Carmen: *blinks* why?**

**Rachael: because, you aren't being very nice.**

**Carmen: so?**

**JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!**

**All: *blinks* **

**Carmen: okay.......... she forgot her crazy pills this morning, again.**

**FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T TAKE CRAZY PILLS!!!!**

**Raph: sure.**

**WHAT WAS THAT!!!!**

**Don: okay, now just calm down. you don't wanna hurt us.**

***breaths* just let Mikey go.**

**Carmen: fine. *walks away* can i at least beat up Raph?**

**Sure, why should i care.**

**Raph: HEY!!!**

**Mikey: I'm free! thank you! *dances***

**Raph: WHY DID YOU LET HER CHASE ME?!?!?!**

***laughs* you deserve it!**

**Raph: *glares at me***

**Rachael: please review! =P**

* * *


	25. Jalena Ahava Herman

**Hello! I'm back!**

**Raph: *runs away from evil looking Carmen***

**Carmen: get back here!**

**Don: *sighs* as you can see it's just another day here for us. CJ is chasing someone and someone is locked up.**

**Rachael: no one's locked up yet.**

**Don: oh, i thought Mikey was locked in a closet.**

**Mikey: i got freed dude.**

**Don: oh**

**All (except Carmen and Raph): -_-**

**Leo: she owns nothing except her OCs.**

***coughs***

**Leo: *sighs* and this chapter's plot.**

**Thank you! Yes you heard right i made this chappie up myself! *bows* happy reading!**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

It was the start of April, just four weeks after the fight with the Shredder, and Raph was working out, while everyone else was organizing the search for Master Splinter.

Everyone turned to face the red-clad turtle after he screamed something wordless.

"You okay Raph?" Carmen asked.

"How can you sit around here talking when he's out there somewhere?! Maybe hurt, bad!" Raph said.

"Like I said we have to organize the search, look at everything we know."

"But we don't know anythin'!"

"Well, we know that when we were fighting the Shredder Master Splinter took a major hit, for me." Mikey said.

"And when we look for him after the fight he just wasn't there." Don added.

"I've been scanning the police reports for anything like a giant rat sighting, nothing." April said as she walked over to a table.

"So we should be out there looking fer him!" Raph said as he went to grab his sais.

"We have been." Rachael stated.

"Yeah, Master Splinter could be anywhere." Leo added as he went after Raph. "How do you search an entire city?"

"One block at a time." Raph said as he walked away.

"Raph, not a good time for the hothead thing." Mikey stated.

"The Battle Shell is a few hours from being street ready from the beating it took, we could cover more ground." Carmen stated.

"It's okay, go blow off some steam Raph. Maybe you'll find something out there." Leo said.

"Count on it." Raph said before he left the lair.

Rachael sighed, "I'm going to get something to eat." she said as she walked to the kitchen.

When she got there she went and got everything that she would need for a sandwich. After she finished making it she sat down in front of the TVs and turned on the news.

"Are you okay Rachael?" April asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, kind of."

"You sure, you've seemed a little, down since that fight." April added as she sat next to the blonde on the couch.

Rachael shrugged.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?"

Rachael faced the redhead, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm being nosy or anything but I have noticed that you and Mikey, well, act different around each other now, and I was wondering if you two were….." April trailed off.

"Oh, your not being nosy, don't worry about that." Rachael looked over at April, "We have started dating if that was what you were going to ask."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." she stood up, "If you ever want to talk about anything just come talk to me okay."

"Okay, thanks April."

"Anytime."

"_And now for the headlines,"_ a news reporter said.

"_Jalena Ahava Herman has gone missing."_ another reporter said.

Rachael's head jerked up, "Herman!"

"_She is a seven year old girl. She is about three and a half feet in height, has curly, blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and blue eyes. If anyone has any information on the disappearance of this girl or where she may have been don't hesitate to call the police so this young girl can be retuned back to her parents."_

"No, it-it can't be! She's, she's…..." Rachael started yelling.

Mikey then heard her screaming and went over to see what was going on, when he got there he found his girl just starring at the TV, collapsed on her knees in visible shock. He then walked over to Rachael.

"Rachael, honey, what is it? What's happening?"

"Jalena Herman," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jalena she-she-she's my-my….."

"Wait a second, just calm down Rach. Breath and tell me what's going on, slowly."

"Herman, was my step-father's last name." Rachael said.

"You mean he's the one that-" Mikey started before he closed his mouth shut, everyone knew Rachael hated talking about her past.

Rachael's head nodded, "Yeah, and Jalena Herman, the girl that went missing, is my little sister."

"How can you be so sure?"

Rachael's eyes started to tear up, "Before I ran away eight years ago my mom was pregnant and this girl is seven years old! It just has to be her! I have to find her! I can't let her live the same life that I had to live any longer then necessary. I have to go and find her!" the blonde said through sobs.

"Whoa! Just hold up a second! How would you know where to look for her, she could be anywhere in this city. It would take you ages." Mikey tried to reason.

"I know it might sound impossible or crazy, but I just have to go. I will understand if you wouldn't want to come along with me."

"Who said I wouldn't go with you? You're my girl and my best friend, if you really believe that something can be done I wouldn't doubt you for a second." he smirked, "Of course this means we have to steal Raph's bike though."

Rachael's face lit up, "I can take care of that." she grabbed the turtle's hand as she ran for the garage, "Let's go!"

"Comin'!" Mikey said as he was dragged along.

* * *

"So, where are we gonna start looking babe?" Mike asked as he got on the bike.

"I was thinking that we would start at the old apartment and start branching out from there. I doubt that they would've moved." Rachael said as she sat behind Mike and put her helmet on.

"Okay, then let's get goin'!" Mike said as they sped out of the garage, Rachael clinging onto the turtle's back the whole ride.

'_I hope we'll find her.' _Rachael thought.

* * *

"Stop Mike! This is the building." Rachael said as they reached a run down looking apartment building.

"Where should we start looking?"

"Let's first try the alley ways around here. She might have done the same thing I did as a kid and ran away. So, she couldn't be very far. Let's start with the alleys within five blocks of here and if we come up dry we'll keep looking until sunrise."

"Then we better get started."

A few hours into the search the two of them had still came up dry, they couldn't even find one clue to give them any sort of lead. Rachael was getting hopeless and the sun was starting to rise…

"Come on Rachie, the sun's almost up. We better get home." Mikey tried to reason.

Rachael turned her head from the rising sun to Mikey, "Okay, but can we check one more place?"

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up too high."

"I know but let's just check, do you remember that alley way you found me and Carmen in eight years ago?" Rachael asked.

"Can't forget it, why?"

"We're going there."

* * *

When Mike pulled up to the alley they found out it was bare, except for a few dumpsters and trash cans.

"Sorry, it doesn't look as if anyone is here."

"No, she's here. I can feel it." Rachael said as she got off the bike and walked over to the dumpsters.

"What are you doing?"

She faced the orange-clad turtle, "When CJ and I were living here we used these dumpsters for cover from the rain because they weren't really used that often. Also there was a little bit of space between two buildings here. Enough room for us to lie down in and keep some extra clothes and blankets out of people's sight."

Rachael then walked up to the end of the alley and looked in the small space between the two buildings but found nothing. She then went to the other side where there was a larger gap and looked inside, then she gasped.

Mikey ran over to her, "What is it? What did you find?"

"I think I found her! Help me get her out, she looks like she's bleeding!" Rachael said as she tried to get a hold of the girl's hand.

Then the girl seemed to wake up and she saw a hand reaching for her, she started to back up.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you." Rachael got on her stomach, "Please trust me, I won't hurt you. Just grab my hand so we can treat those wounds, okay sweetie?"

The girl seemed to calm down and she crawled out of the space and she had scars all over her arms and they were badly bleeding.

"Hello, what's your name?" Rachael asked as she came out into the light.

"Jalena," she whispered.

Rachael's face lit up, "I'm Rachael and this is my friend Mikey. We're here to take care of you."

Jalena seemed to get scared because she backed up a little bit before saying, "Are you going to take me back?"

"No, you'll never have to see them again. Come over here and we'll get you something good to eat."

Then Jalena passed out from the blood loss.

"Crap, she's lost too much blood! We have to get her back to the lair! Now!" Rachael cried as she picked up the girl in her arms.

"Let me call Don, the Battle Shell should be fixed now." Mikey then took out his Shell Cell and hit the button for Don.

It rang a few times before Donnie picked up, _"Hey, Mikey. Where are you?"_

"No time for questions dude. Is the Battle Shell running yet?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Just get over here and bring the first aid kit." Mikey hurriedly said.

"_Okay, we'll be right there." _Don said before he hung up.

"Help's on the way." Mikey told a crying Rachael.

'_Come on! Live! Live! Don't die on me! Please!' _Rachael thought as she held the bleeding Jalena next to her chest while Mikey held her.

* * *

"What happened over-" Don started as he made his way down the alley but stopped when he saw the girl in Rachael's arms. "Come on let's get her into the Battle Shell."

Rachael nodded as she stood up, Jalena still in her arms, as she practically ran to the truck.

"What happened Rach?" Carmen asked the blonde she then gasped when she saw the girl.

"We have to bandage her up!" Don said as he ran into the back.

Rachael then put Jalena down and went over and sat in a chair as Don and Carmen bandaged Jalena up.

Mikey then walked over to the blonde, picked her up and placed her in his lap. She then buried her head in his shoulder. Then Mike lifted her head.

"Don't worry hon, Don said she's going to be just fine. Just fine. She's just going to need some rest."

"Thank god." Rachael said as she put her head back on Mike's shoulder. "Thank god."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Who's that Rachael?" Raph asked as Rachael walked into the TV area with Jalena hiding behind her leg.

"Don't be scared, he's nice." Rachael told Jalena before she turned to face Raph. "This is Jalena. She's my little sister and a new addition to our family."

"Huh?" Raph said as he quirked an eye ridge.

"Just be nice to her." Carmen said. "Over here Lena."

"Lena?" Casey questioned as the girl went over to Carmen, curls bouncing the whole way.

"Yeah, the last four letters of her first name. I like it." Carmen said as Jalena sat next to her.

"Me too." Rachael said as she sat down next to Mikey. "Me too."

* * *

**So there you go! Now i have finally introduced Jalena Ahava Herman. Rachael's half-sister. I'll have a bio of her up soon but at first she won't be talking a lot because she's just going to start to get used to everyone. *shrugs***

**Rachael: yay! i knew i had a little sister!**

**Yes. *sighs* where did Raph get chased off to?**

**Leo: i don't know.**

**Don: same here.**

**Raph: hi everyone!**

**Mikey: CJ let you live.**

**Raph: i gave her my bike for the month so she'll leave me alone, *smirks***

**WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!**

**Raph: nothing.**

***a bang is heard***

**Carmen: Raph! Why isn't your bike working!**

**Raph: you broke it!**

**Carmen: *sweatdrops* no, it broke itself.**

**Mikey: she is so gonna get it!**

**Don: *sighs* please review!**


	26. Search for Splinter

***sighs* everyone left me to do who knows what, Carmen is trying to fix Raph's bike. So i give you two chapters of my story!**

**I own nothing except my OCs**

**

* * *

**

_**Everything Changes**_

"Okay we've searched Shredder's building and every other place the foot have been encountered. We've went through every sewer tunnel, backstreet, and dark alley in the city. With only one area left." April informed everyone on April 10th; just two weeks after Rachael found Jalena.

Don sighed, "Worst part is, we don't even know if Master Splinter is still…"

"I, I don't even want to think about that." Mikey stated.

"So, how's the search going?" Rachael asked as she walked in with Jalena right by her side.

Then Leo walked up, "Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and waiting our rescue."

When Rachael glanced at Jalena she saw that her eyes were wide and she was starring at Leo's swords, fear all over her face.

"Leo, could you put your katana away." Rachael requested as she knelt next to her little sister.

Leo looked over at Rachael and Jalena, once he saw the expression on Jalena's face he quickly put his swords away.

Rachael looked at Jalena, "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah," was the only response she gave.

"Are you scared of knives?" Rachael asked.

Jalena nodded.

Raph then started to punch his bag with more force before taking out his sais and slashing the bag open, "I'm done coming home empty-handed. We find Splinter, tonight!"

"Raph! Can you put your sais away!"Carmen yelled at the red-clad turtle.

"Huh? Why?" Raph asked. Then he saw the horrified look on Jalena's face, "Oh, sorry."

"Well, I'm going to stay behind this time to take care of Lena." Rachael told everyone as they left to search for Splinter.

After everyone left Rachael looked at Jalena, "Lena, why didn't you tell me you are scared of knives?"

Jalena shrugged, "I didn't want anyone to treat me different."

"Oh, now you're starting to act like me." Rachael shook her head, "If there is anything else you're afraid of, just tell me. Kay?"

Jalena nodded, "Kay."

"I'm just going to tell you it's alright to be afraid of something."

"I want to stop being afraid."

"Well, it's good to want to overcome fears but don't worry about it too much now."

"Are you scared of anything?"

"Yes," Rachael paused, "I am."

"What?"

Rachael sighed, "I'm scared of people I love getting hurt."

"That's not a bad fear."

Rachael pulled Jalena into a hug, "You're a smart little girl."

'_It's just so sad she had to grow up so fast, like me.'_

* * *

"I better go to the computer and see if anyone found anything." Rachael said as she stood up.

"Can I help?" Jalena said as she took her eyes off the TV screen.

"Sure."

Then Rachael got hooked up to everyone's Shell Cells.

"_Please tell me someone found something." _Leo stated.

"_Nada from the sewers." _Mike said.

"_Nothing on the roofs either."_ Don added.

"_Or the junkyard. Lots of rats, none of them ours."_ April said.

"_Man! Where is he?!" _Raph yelled.

"Calm down Raph, we're going to find him." Rachael told the red-clad turtle.

As Carmen was searching the streets she saw Raph chasing down a car.

"What are ya doin' this time?" Carmen mumbled as she ran after him.

When Carmen reached the red-lad turtle she saw that everyone else had beat her there and a man was running away from them.

'_Figures.'_

"Raphael, this doesn't help anything." Leo tried to reason.

"Helps more then ya think!" Raph yelled as he threw his helmet towards the ground.

"Gotta admit, the dude knows how to blow off steam." Mikey added.

Then Carmen smacked him.

"OW! What was that for?"

Carmen then glared at the turtle.

"And I don't want to know."

"You bet on it." Carmen said.

"Maybe, but if we're going to find Master Splinter we have to keep a lid on it." Leo said, ignoring Carmen and Mikey.

"Well prowling around ain't cutting it anymore Leo. We need something to go on." Raph said.

"What about the Guardians?" Carmen asked.

"If you think about it, right after Splinter disappeared, they disappeared." Don added.

"Yeah, hey, they could've taken him easy." Mikey said.

"Somehow we need to hook up with one of those guys." Raph said.

"Raph, looks like we might have something to go on." Leo stated.

Then April drove up behind the five teens, "Sorry, after your patch-job on this rig even my grandma's tractor handles better."

Then everyone heard police sirens.

"Come on guys the cops are combing the neighborhood." April added.

"Maybe I should drive." Don suggested.

"Nah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." April responded as everyone got inside the Battle Shell.

As April drove back to the lair Carmen could tell that April didn't have a handle on it.

* * *

The next night the six teens went out to see if they could talk with one of the guardians, while April stayed behind and took care of Jalena.

When he walked inside he attacked the dummy that Rachael and Leo set up in the front of the room.

"What?" the guardian exclaimed.

Then Mikey started to laugh.

'_Idiot!' _Carmen thought as she shook her head.

The Guardian then took his sword and moved it towards the laughing turtle.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait!" Mikey cried as the other teens came into view.

"Easy, we're not here to fight." Leo stated.

"If you lay a trap for me, be prepared to fight." he stated.

"Our bad." Rachael said.

"Now, uh, do you suppose you can, maybe-" Mikey said while pointing to the sword that was still right in front of him.

"We're looking for answers, that's all." Don said.

"Look elsewhere." the man stated.

"Cool, elsewhere it is. Now, how's about putting that sword elsewhere." Mikey said as he put a tracker on the sword and pushed it away.

"Our Master's missing, and we intend to find 'im." Raph said as he put his sais away.

"I can not help you." the guardian stated as he walked away.

"You once called yourself our ally." Leo said.

"Could you at least tell us if he's okay?" Rachael asked.

"I, can not say." he said before throwing down a smoke pellet and disappeared.

"Mikey?" Leo asked.

"One turtle tracker dually planted." Mikey said before giving the 'ok' sign while clicking his tongue.

"What are we waitin' fer then? Let's follow him." Carmen stated.

* * *

"He's still on foot passing fourth." Don stated while looking at the tracking device.

A while later they were finally close enough to see the guardian.

"Come on." Carmen said as she jumped off the edge of the building.

"Man, this guy's fast! He's already made it to twelfth." Don stated.

"This way!" Leo ordered as he ran down an alley way.

After chasing him down for a bit longer they came to an alley way but he wasn't in sight.

"It appears his signal disappeared right across the street." Don said while pointing down an alley way.

"It's just an office building." Leo stated as everyone reached the end of the alley.

"So was Shredder's." Carmen added.

"And that place nearly took us out." Raph added.

"But why would he go in there?" Rachael questioned.

"Ta have his taxes done." Mikey suggested.

"Let's find out for sure." Don stated as he grabbed a little gadget from his duffle bag.

Then Rachael called April, "Hey, April could you bring the Battle Shell over here. Yeah, we're going to need some of the tech in there to check something out."

* * *

After April came everyone piled into the Battle Shell as Don sent his little turtle cam inside the building.

"Now, let's see what's behind door number one." Don said while controlling the little cam.

As Don was trying to move the contraption towards the door it started spinning.

"Whoa, I'm getting car sick." Mikey stated.

"Hey guys, here's a new wrinkle." Don stated after he got the contraption to stop spinning.

"I don't get it." Raph stated.

'_Wouldn't be the first time.' _Carmen thought.

"Techno Cosmic Research Institute?" Don said.

"So?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah," Raph stated.

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

"What about it Donnie?" Rachael questioned while Jalena was sitting in her lap.

"What's everyone talking about?" Jalena asked.

Rachael shrugged, "I don't know."

"Say the first letter in each word." Don said.

"What? T – C – R – I?" Mikey said. "Sorry, it's not ringing any, bells."

"TCRI? That's the-" Raph started.

"The what?!" April exclaimed.

"Tell us!" Rachael said.

"TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are." Leo explained.

"The secret to our origin could very well lie within the walls of that building." Don said.

"Then snoop around and see whatcha can find." Carmen said.

"Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space here." Don told everyone except Rachael and Jalena.

After Don redirected his attention to what he was doing everyone moved right back to where they were just standing.

"Jackpot!" Don said once he reached the security room, "Security control room, the brains to their security system."

"Can you look under that door to see what we're up against?" Leo asked.

"I think so." Don responded.

As Don got a visual of what was behind the door someone opened the door, which sent the camera spinning again before it was demolished.

"Well now what?" April asked.

"Master Splinter might be in there, answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there. So that means we're going in there." Leo stated.

"Fun." Rachael stated.

* * *

"Now, what exactly have we found out about TCRI? April?" Leo asked.

"Okay, TCRI is a highly successful technologies company that has been around for the past twenty five years and whose head corporate liaison is a Mr. Mortu." April responded.

"These are the blueprints submitted to the city planner's office when it was constructed." Leo stated while the blueprints came up on the TV screens.

Then Mikey slid down on a rope, "Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the out."

"Here's some of what our Cam Shell recorded before it became road kill. Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all laced with alarm sensors." April said.

"So, what we need is someone smart, capable, and techno-savvy enough to get in, find the alarm cut off and, cut it off." Leo said.

"Me!" Mikey said as he slid down next to Leo.

"No, April." Leo said.

"Me!"

"You'll sneak in past the guard enter the security control room deactivate the cameras and alarms." Leo said.

"Okay." April slowly said.

"Here's a schematic of some basic security panels you're likely to find inside." Don said while handing April something.

"Once the alarms are off you'll contact us on the Shell Cell and we'll get inside through the roof ventilation system." Rachael explained.

"Makes total sense." April said.

"After we're in you'll reset the alarm and surveillance cameras then sneak back outside unnoticed." Don finished.

Mikey then slid down by April, "It all rests on your shoulders girl. No pressure."

"Sure, it's all good. Just a teeny tiny detail of that plan missing, there's a guard sitting right there!" April said.

"We'll be employing an old ninja trick, the art of distraction." Leo said while pointing towards the elevator.

Then Casey came out of the elevator, "Somebody call for a distraction?!"

April sighed, "My life is in the hands of a nutcase."

Then Mikey got tangled up in the ropes he was hanging from, "Somebody want to help me out here?"

"Coming dear." Rachael said as she walked over to help the turtle.

Jalena then jumped out of her seat and ran over to Casey, "Casey!"

Casey then picked the young blonde up, "How have you been?"

Jalena smiled, "Good."

Casey laughed, "Well that's great."

"Sissy, can I come with all of you?" Jalena asked.

"Sorry Lena, it's going to be too dangerous. You'll have to stay in the Battle Shell until Casey and April get back." Rachael said.

"Don't worry while they're all doing who knows what we'll have a good time of our own." Casey told the blonde.

"Oh and that reminds me! Lena listen only to April, don't do anything Casey says until April okays it. Kay?" Rachael said.

"Yes Rachie." Jalena said with a pout.

"Trust me, she's doing this for your own good." Carmen stated.

* * *

"You can defiantly do it April." Don told the redhead as she walked into the TCRI building.

"_Yes, I'm Dr. Vander Pepper of TMNT university. I'm here to see Mr. Mortu." April told the guard. "Listen, I've come a long way for this meeting, at his request! So either get him on the phone or I'm gone."_

"Dr. Vander Pepper?" Mikey questioned.

"_I want ta see the boss man right now!" _Casey yelled as he stormed into the building.

"Remember Casey, just distract him long enough for April to slip in and slip out." Leo told Casey.

"Yeah, don't screw this up bonehead." Raph added.

"_If anyone is going to screw this up it'll be you freak-face!" _Casey said.

"Moron." Raph stated.

"Idiot!" Carmen added.

"_I got a complaint about one of your products! Oh, yeah? Says it right here! Now I want ta see the head geek or I'm going to tear this place apart! Give me a toaster or give me death!" _Casey screamed.

Then Rachael shot an arrow with a rope attached to the top of the building.

"Nice shot." Mikey complimented.

"Thanks," Rachael said with a smile before she proceeded to walk across the rope, with everyone else close behind.

"_Guys, this isn't going to work." _April said.

"What's the problem April?" Don asked.

"_I don't recognize the technology! Nothing makes sense here! I can't turn off the roof alarms or the cameras!" _April informed.

"Uh, anybody got a Plan B?" Mikey asked.

"April, we'll handle the cameras. Just get the alarm turned off any way you can." Don informed.

"_Whatever, don't come whining to me when we get captured and tortured and, stuff." _

After a pause April spoke again, _"Guys, your good to go!"_

Then when everyone got onto the roof Don grabbed a pigeon puppet and put it in front of the camera while Leo took a picture of the roof.

"Hurry with that picture!" Don told the blue-clad turtle.

Once Leo took the picture Rachael placed it on a wire and put it in front of the camera as Don moved the puppet out of the way.

"I don't know what bothers me more, that this thing actually works, or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet." Mikey said as he walked over to the roof vent.

Raph kicked the vent open only to find out that it was a fake.

"Hey, it's a fake." Raph informed.

"Yeah, a dead end. Who would put a fake vent on the roof?" Carmen added.

"The kind who want this place to look normal." Don replied.

"So, now what?" Mikey asked.

"We cut through a window." Rachael said.

* * *

Once the six teens got to a window Don took out a glass cutter and placed it on the window and turned it on.

"Diamond-edged blades, and they're not even scratching the surface." Don said as he put the glass cutter away.

"This is no ordinary window glass." Rachael added.

"We better think of something, who knows how long that bad-happy idiot in the lobby can keep it up." Raph said as everyone started to scale back up the wall.

"_Uh, fellas, I got a news flash fer ya: Things are not what they seem in here!" _Casey said.

"Just keep 'em busy Casey!" Raph said.

"Yeah, how tough can a couple guards be?" Carmen questioned.

"_I think I'm about ta find out!" _

"April! The roof and the windows are a no go!" Don said.

"_You want another way in? No problem, this thing's a piece of cake. Here we go, there's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, ninth floor."_

"We'll check it out, thanks." Rachael replied.

* * *

"There's nothing here." Raph said once the six teens reached the window.

"Hold on. You hear that? Air's coming out, you can feel it to." Leo said.

"Amazing," Don said.

"Maybe it's some kind of hologram." Rachael added.

"Yeah, finally, a way in!" Mikey said as he stuck his head in.

"Mikey wait!" Don warned.

Once the turtle's head was inside he screamed and took his head out right after that. Following him was a huge mass of energy.

"Mikey!" Don yelled as Mike lost his balance and fell, taking Don with him.

"Mikey!" Rachael screamed.

"Donnie!" Carmen yelled.

"Mikey!" Rachael screamed as she reached for the turtle.

Then water came out of the blonde's hand and grabbed the two falling turtles. The water then gently placed the two of them on the wall, just feet from the concrete.

"How did you do that?!" Carmen asked.

"I-I don't know, I'm just glad it did happen." Rachael replied through pants.

* * *

"_Say that again?" _April asked.

"There's a booby-trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port, it's active, and the only way inside. Can you shut it down?" Rachael asked.

"_Uh, stand by. Deactivate ninth street exhaust port!"_

Then the hologram disappeared and everyone went thought the opening.

"Let's move!" Leo ordered.

"We're in April." Don informed.

"_That's great guys."_

* * *

While Jalena was waiting for April and Casey to get back she heard a vehicle pass by her. When she got out she saw that they had arrived.

"Well, that went better than expected." Casey said.

"Then your expectations are whacked." April replied. "I'm pumping so much adrenaline I won't sleep for two weeks."

"Anyway, mission accomplished. You did pretty good in there."

"Well, so did you."

"I did? Well, I guess I did." Casey said as he leaned against the contraption that was beside him and fell.

April and Jalena laughed.

"Hey, what are you doing over there? Shouldn't you be in the truck?" Casey asked the laughing blonde.

"Oh, I forgot."

"_Are you guys safe?" _Leo asked.

"Barely, guys there's more to this place than meets the eye." April stated.

* * *

Then April's connection went out.

"There must be some kind of signal dampener in here." Don guessed.

"Guys, shhh." Carmen ordered as Raph pointed down a vent.

What everyone saw was a man pushing some sort of cart. Everyone came down the vent and started to ghost the guy but when they came into a room he was gone and there were three other doors.

Mikey went through one of the doors and behind it was a room that looked the same as the room he just left.

"Uh, déjà vu! It's just like this one."

"Scout this floor and meet back here in five." Leo ordered.

After wandering around for a while Carmen noticed that each room looked the same as the room before it. Soon everyone met up again in a hallway.

"Okay, that was weird." Mikey said.

"I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese." Raph said.

"It's like this is designed to keep people going in circles." Rachael said.

Then everyone heard someone coming so they all hid behind one of the doors.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight." one man said.

"Why?" the other one asked.

"There was some nutcase smashing the lobby up over a toaster!"

"Oh, that's why they're all reporting to decontamination. Poor slobs." they said as they walked away.

"Mikey and I can check to see where this elevator goes."

"Good," Carmen said.

"Raph and I will ghost those two." Leo said.

"And me and Rachael will use our women's intuition to find our way around this place." Carmen said.

"You're going to get lost." Raph said.

"Can it. We'll be fine. Right Rach?"

"Sure." Rachael slowly replied.

"See, we'll catch ya'll later!" Carmen said as the two kunoichi ran off.

* * *

"My lords, you summoned me." a guardian said as he entered a room.

"Guardian, your report states that security had to remove a tracking device from you yesterday. How did it get planted on you without your knowledge?"

"The ninja turtles are, resourceful." the guardian replied.

"We also found one of their damaged surveillance devices inside our lobby and they have somehow overcome our own devices on the roof. We are very troubled. We Utroms have remained undetected for centuries and none of our domains have ever been infiltrated, until now. Everything we have been working towards, our chance to finally go home, is at risk."

"The turtles don't know anything for certain. Their human friends didn't even get past the lower corridor."

"However their 'friends' have been able to manipulated our security systems, interrupted our halo-shield, and seriously compromised our anonymity among humans." Mortu stated.

"Your assessment."

"There is no doubt in my mind, the turtles are in the house." Mortu said.

"Find them." the council ordered.

Then a redhead came out of the shadows, "My lords, I have the whereabouts of the two females, should I peruse them?"

"Yes, peruse them, but don't harm them. They could be of some use finding the others." Mortu ordered the redhead.

"Yes Master." the girl said as she bowed.

"We know you won't fail us, Francesca."

"Yes my lord." Francesca said as she ran off to capture Rachael and Carmen.

* * *

"Hey, CJ! This door looks different than the others." Rachael said as she came to a large, green, oval-shaped door with various plant-like markings on it.

"Well, then let's check it out."

Rachael nodded before she peeked inside to see if it was safe for them to enter.

"All's clear."

Carmen pulled out her kusari as she went inside, with Rachael close behind, her hands keeping a firm hold on her tessen.

"Whew! Sure's warm in here." Carmen stated as she walked deeper into the room.

"It's a greenhouse, look at all the plants." Rachael pointed out.

"Why would there be a greenhouse in here?"

"I don't know."

Then someone came on an intercom.

"_Attention, this is an intruder alert! All search protocols are in effect. We have a breach, repeat we have a breach."_

"Looks like someone knows we're here." Carmen stated.

"Yeah," Rachael agreed.

Then the brunette saw some of the plants starting to come for Rachael.

"Rachael get out of the way!" Carmen yelled as she pushed Rachael off to the side and got caught by the plants.

Rachael tried to cut her lose but before she could get back up, more plants grabbed her. Then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Carmen sneered.

"I believe the question is who are you? and what are you doing infiltrating this building?" the figure asked.

"We're not going to talk!" Carmen snapped.

"Very well then." the figure replied, it turned out it was a girl, she had red hair.

Then she turned on a communication device, "My lords, I've captured the two girls."

"_Have you learned anything?"_

"No, they refuse to speak. What should I do with them?"

"_Take them to the bio-chambers."_

"Yes my lords, right away."

Then she turned off the communication device. "Follow me."

"Like we have a choice," Carmen mumbled.

But little did Francesca know, Rachael was loosening the grip of the vines on her body, reaching for a knife in her pocket.

* * *

Once Francesca reached the entrance to the bio-chambers she noticed that the exit was blocked off.

"What happened here?"

"Lady Francesca, the four intruders have blocked our entrance, we were close to capturing them but they escaped." someone informed the redhead.

"Then get me inside." Francesca ordered.

"Yes milady." he said before telling the other men the same thing.

Soon the blockade was destroyed and everyone started charging inside.

Rachael then got her hand free, grabbed her knife and cut the vines that had a hold on her and Carmen.

"Come on! They need our help!" Rachael yelled as she ran over to her brothers' assistance.

"Mikey!" Rachael called as she got to the turtle's side. Then she saw Master Splinter, "Is he – is he…" she stammered.

"We don't know."

Then a laser was shot at them, sending the six teens flying.

"Capture the intruders but don't damage any thing in this room!" Francesca ordered.

"Yes milady." they all replied before going for the teens.

As Carmen was avoiding the blasts coming from the, whatever they were. She saw Don flying into another room.

"Donnie!" Carmen yelled as she ran after the turtle, with everyone else close behind.

"No, they're going into the transmat room!" Francesca said as she went after them.

After the five teens got into the room they pulled Don onto a platform.

"Stop!" Francesca yelled.

"Listen to me, you must get off there right now!" Mr. Mortu warned.

Everyone gasped.

"I can't move my feet." Mikey cried.

Francesca then ran over to the controls, "I can't stop it, it's too late."

Then a weird feeling came over Rachael as her surroundings disappeared, or maybe she did.

"They're gone." Mr. Mortu stated.

"No." Francesca breathed.

**

* * *

**

**Well, i have nothing to say except hope you'll like the next chapter!**

* * *


	27. The Fugitoid

_Don't forget to read the previous chapter!_

**Again, hope you'll like this chapter and i own nothing.**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

"That was unpleasant." Mikey stated.

Raph groaned, "I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again."

"My everything's sore." Rachael said while stretching.

"What happened? That light, the strange lab, those weird robot aliens, where'd they go?" Mikey asked.

Then Carmen saw a ton of men in front of her, they didn't look happy to see them. The kunoichi shook the purple-clad turtle and pointed at the men.

"You mean, where did we go?" Leo corrected.

"Some place I don't think we're supposed to be." Don responded.

"Natives don't look too friendly," Mikey stated.

"I think that our best defense might be-" Leo started.

"Some serious butt-kicking ninja action!" Raph finished.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Carmen said as she started spinning her chain.

Then the six teens all grabbed their weapons before charging for the mass of men.

"Fire at will!" one of them ordered.

Carmen smirked as she took her blade and cut the ends off a few guns before using her chain to knock the men back over to Rachael, who landed various kicks and punches, sending some of the men running away. Soon all of the men were gone, or out cold.

"What was that all about?" Rachael asked.

"Whatever it was, it's not over, look!" Don said pointing to more troops.

"Well guys, fight or flight?" Leo asked.

"I vote fight." Raph said.

"I second that!" Carmen smirked.

"You two always vote fight!" Mikey stated.

"Um, excuse me! Hello! Terrapin beings! Yes, you. This way, quickly." some robot told the teens before he ran into the shadows.

Then the new arrivals started shooting at the teens so they decided that the best course of action would be to follow this robot. Everyone got by the lasers easily, except Mikey who landed on his butt avoiding the lasers.

"Ow!" the orange-clad turtle said after he fell.

Rachael shook her head as she offered a hand to the turtle.

Mikey grinned, "Thanks."

"Hurry, hurry! The Federation troops won't give up the chase so easy!" the robot said.

"Coming through slow-poke!" Mikey said as he jumped over Raph.

Once they had reached the roof it was clear there was no other way off.

"Another dead end!" Leo said.

"Great," Rachael moaned.

"Here comes the unwelcome wagon." Mikey said.

Then a truck came driving beside the building.

"Quick! Into that truck!" Leo ordered.

"No, I hate heights!" the robot said.

"How do ya feel about laser guns?" Carmen asked as she jumped.

"Down, down and away!" Mikey yelled as he leapt into the back of the garbage truck.

Then the robot started running to catch up with the truck and once he reached the edge of the building he jumped yelling, "I don't like this!" on his way down.

Then Rachael and Carmen helped the robot, who was hanging on to the back of the truck, get up.

"Where are we?" Rachael asked.

"Sumthin' tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph stated.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth." Don added as the truck stopped.

"Ah, Earth. Is that your home planet? I don't believe it's in this galaxy, at least I've never heard of it. Are you the dominate species on your planet?" the robot asked as he got out of the truck.

"Where are we?!" Raph demanded.

"Calm down son, your on the planet D'Hoonnib in the Cityom system, Federation territory." the robot answered.

"A different galaxy?" Don questioned.

"Master Splinter is so far away, so helpless, we have to help Master Splinter." Leo said.

Carmen sighed, "We'll find a way bro, we'll find a way."

"We don't even know how we got here in the first place." Rachael stated.

Then the robot came over to the teens, "That question has been vexing me, how did you materialize like that?"

"Guys, you can compare theories later. Right now, we've got company!" Leo said.

"More of those bozos." Raph said as he pulled out his sais.

"Don't look now, but they have a tank!" Carmen stated.

"How come bad guys always have all the great toys?" Mikey asked.

As the six teens and the robot started to back up they saw that troops surrounded them. So they all fled for a sewer opening, but the troops thought they were hiding behind some grocery stands.

When the robot came down he fell right on his butt while Leo landed gracefully on his feet. The robot shook his head, trying to get rid of the water while Rachael offered a hand to the robot.

"Check out these fancy sewers! Clean enough to eat off of! If we only had something to eat." Mikey said.

Rachael walked over to the orange-clad turtle and latched onto his arm, "I know honey, I'm hungry too."

Then the two teens heard a noise, when they looked over to see what it was they saw a kind of reverse of them and Master Splinter, an amphibious master and four little rat students.

"Awww! That's adorable!" Rachael cooed.

"So, what is your story?" Carmen asked the robot.

"Why are those soldiers after you?" Don added.

"Hmm yes, I do owe you all a full explanation. You see I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least, I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonnib. I had just completed my mental wave helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy. When I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque. Just because he's the head of the Federation military in this sector he thinks he can call anytime he wants. You see, the 'good' General wanted me to build my teleportal device, a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace but General Blanque had other ideas. He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction and that is why even though he was fonding my work, I could never build it for him. It was then I received a distress call from my worker robot, Sal. He had become entangled in some wires, an electrical storm was brewing and we were struck by lighting. The lighting must have triggered my mental-wave helmet, my body was destroyed but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell. Apparently the good General had been constantly spying on me and was well aware of my transference into this robot body. He was overjoyed, you see robots have no rights. The General could do anything he liked with me now. The teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human, he could take from me now that I became a robot. He sent his men after me, but with the help of some large hermit crab-like creatures, I was able to elude Blanque's soldiers. At least, until I came to the city. Which is where you came in." Honeycutt explained.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Leo asked.

"That an extra large serving of chicken would be really good right now!" Mikey said.

"Mmmmm chicken," Rachael said.

"The professor's teleportal! Right?" Carmen said.

"Right, if the professor here-" Leo started.

"Can build his teleportal-" Don added.

"Then we can use it to go home." Raph finished.

"Home," Mikey and Rachael sighed.

"Don't get me wrong Professor Roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice but they don't have that same sewer fresh stank our sewers have." Mikey said.

"How do these sewers stay so clean?" Carmen asked.

"Probably something to do with that!" Don said with wide eyes.

"What?" Rachael asked. Then she saw it, a huge machine with razor-sharp teeth was picking up and eating the garbage.

"Oh, that." Rachael said with a weak laugh, "RUN!"

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey yelled.

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Don said.

"Then I guess we have ta destroy it then!" Carmen suggested.

"If you guys can slow it down I think Rach and I can stop it!" Don informed.

"I've got an idea!" Leo said as he cut down some pipes.

"Mikey think fast!" Raph yelled as he threw pipes to Mikey and Carmen.

As the four of them stopped the machine Don and Rachael jumped on top of it and opened it up.

"Guys! I don't know how long we can hold this thing!" Mikey informed.

"Um, maybe we should stab it?" Rachael suggested.

"Give me a kunai." Don ordered.

Then Rachael took out a small knife from a pocket on the inside of the black vest she was wearing. After Don stabbed the thing it shut down, but not without tossing Rachael and Don off to the side.

"See, piece of cake!" Don said with a weak laugh.

"Piece of cake my ass!" Carmen said.

Don shrugged.

"Here," Carmen said as she offered a hand to Don while Mikey helped Rachael get up.

* * *

After that incident everyone decided that it would be best if they left the sewers but when they got out they saw some federation troops coming for all of them.

"These soldiers are everywhere." Raph said after the seven of them managed to get away from the troops.

"Indeed." Honeycutt agreed.

"We've got to get out of the city fast. Raphael, we're going to need some transportation." Leo stated.

"Back in two." Raph said before running off.

"Um, I'll keep an eye on him." Mikey said before running off.

"I better keep an eye on both of them." Rachael said as she followed the two turtles.

As Rachael followed the two turtles she saw Raph go off in one direction while Mikey went in another.

"Now ta find something to eat." Mike said as he ran off.

Rachael shook her head as she followed the orange-clad turtle. When she caught up with the turtle she tapped him on the shoulder and Mikey gasped as he turned around.

"You'll keep an eye on Raph, huh?" the blonde questioned.

"Um, about that." Mikey started.

"I know, your hungry." then a huge grin appeared on her face, "Let's get something to eat."

As the two were wandering around Mikey saw bags of chips. As he was going to start eating Rachael noticed that some of the Federation troops were behind them.

"Uh, hi guys! Bye guys!" Mikey said as he threw the chips in their faces. "Stupid, stupid, stupid ninja turtle!" Mikey said as he and Rachael ran for their lives.

After Rachael and Mikey turned a corner they came face to face with a huge tank.

"Crap on a cracker!" Rachael said.

Then the troops came up behind them, guns ready to fire.

"Sometimes I hate being me!" Mikey said.

Then the two teens and the troops started to circle each other.

"Well, if I'm going down. Then at least I'll go down fighting." Mikey said as he pulled out his chucks.

"Actually, I don't want to go down at all!" Rachael said as she snapped her fans open.

As the troops were getting ready to shoot the gun on the tank came in between them and knocked the troops back about twenty feet.

"Quit fooling around you two! We gotta pick up the others!" Raph said as he came out of the tank.

"Coming!" Rachael yelled as she hopped in.

* * *

"Nothing like riding in style!" Don said.

"Yeah! I love this ride!" Carmen stated.

"Couldn't you have boosted something a little less, I don't know, conspicuous! Something that might blend in better!" Leo said.

"Don't be hating on this!" Carmen said while staring Leo down.

"You kiddin'? This puppy's almost invisible it blends so well." Raph said.

As Raph was driving past a whole row of other tanks the other tanks came after them.

"Yeah, real conspicuous." Rachael said as a huge grin spread across his face.

Then the other tanks started firing at them.

"Donnie! Return fire!" Leo ordered.

"In a minute! My D'Honnibian is a little rusty." Don said as he tried to figure out the controls.

"Let me help!" Rachael said as she walked over to the purple-clad turtle.

"Donnie, you two better figure out how to fire this puppy or we'll be smoked turtle meat in a can!" Raph said as he tried to avoid the other tanks firing at them.

"Perhaps I could be of some service." Honeycutt said as he walked over to the two brains. "One of the perks of this robot body. Yes, I have weapons control."

"Tell me your not playing chicken Raph!" Rachael said.

"A turtle is never a chicken." Raph said as he avoided a blast and it went right for the tank behind him.

"Fire!" Carmen ordered.

Then a blast was fired but another one was still following.

"There's another one still back there." Don said.

"Not fer long!" Raph said as he flew by a building, one wing of the vehical causing some of the wall to fall off and crush the tank behind them.

"There's one more up ahead!" Honeycutt informed.

"Fire!" Carmen ordered.

Then another was shot, destroying the tank. Then everyone evacuated the tank before it blew up.

"Now where did those little fellos go?" Honeycutt questioned.

Then Carmen walked up behind him.

"Ah, how do you know all of those wonderful disappearing techniques?" Honeycutt asked the girl.

Carmen put a hand over the robot's 'mouth' and motioned for him to keep quiet before dragging him behind her.

When she took a glance behind her after she turned a corner she saw the Federation were still searching for them.

'_Aw crap! I thought they thought we were dead!'_

"They're still searchin' fer us!" Carmen said once she reached the group.

"Then we better get moving. Come on!" Leonardo ordered.

'_This is going to be a long night!' _Rachael thought as she followed.

* * *

**Well there you go! Since i'm leaving for Band Camp in the morning i won't be back with another chapter in about a week!**

**Also, as you can see i've decided to make this one big story!**

***sighs* see you all in a week!**

* * *

_

* * *

_


	28. The Trouble with Triceratons

**I'M BACK FROM CAMP!! *cheers***

**Raph: great.**

**Carmen: *looks at me* you got a sunburn?**

**Um, yeah. **

**Don: you forgot sunblock right?**

***whistles***

**Everyone: she did.**

**Hey! I was half asleep the entire time! Ain't my fault!**

**Leo: sure.**

***groans* it was only for the first day after that i remembered! GOSH!**

**Rachael: but you still forgot those times, and you were outside a lot that week.**

**SHUT UP!!!! *covers ears***

**Don: *sighs* she owns nothing except her OCs.**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

"That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour," Leo said as he, Don, and Carmen came walking up to everyone.

"Don't they have anything better ta do?" Carmen asked as she lent against a wall.

Then Mikey's stomach growled, "Yeah, like eat. I know, poor baby. You're hungry aren't ya?"

Rachael lightly laughed at the turtle's actions.

"We got an entire alien army lookin' fer us and yer talkin' to yer stomach!" Raph said.

"Well it's talkin' to me. It's saying food, food!" Mikey replied.

"Don't remind me," Rachael said while rubbing her stomach and leaning against the orange-clad turtle.

"More than food, we need an escape plan." Leo stated.

"We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly and that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we just might obtain off-world transport." Honeycutt informed.

"Sounds like a plan," Carmen said.

"Lead on professor." Leo added.

"Hope this works," Rachael whispered to herself as she latched onto Mikey's arm.

* * *

"This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place professor." Raph stated once everyone got to the inn.

"Um, well, I'm very partial to the D'Hoonnibian spicy cheese disc they serve here. At least," Honeycutt patted his metal 'stomach, "I used to be."

"Whoa, alien pizza, what a concept." Mikey said.

"We can't just walk in there." Leo said.

"Yeah, our pictures are everywhere." Carmen finished.

"Maybe it's time for the ninjitsu art of disguise." Don said while pointing to a clothesline with a ton of clothes on it.

Then everyone ran over to the clothesline and grabbed something to wear. Leo, Raph, Don, Carmen, and Rachael got red cloaks; Honeycutt got a tan one; and Mikey got stuck with the pink one.

"I can't wear this! I can't!" Mikey complained as he held the skimpy pink outfit in his hand.

"What? It should fit just fine." Don reasoned.

"These colors clash with my headband. It's a fashion nightmare!" Mikey said.

"I'll trade you," Rachael suggested.

Then the thought of Rachael wearing what he was holding crossed the turtle's mind and he quickly put it on.

"Well that answers that." Carmen said.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"It's nothin' Rach." Carmen said as she led everyone to the inn.

_'Okay...' _

* * *

"This had better be worth it," Mikey said as he walked inside, looking at what he was wearing.

"I told you I'd trade, you turned me down." Rachael reminded the turtle.

Mikey put an arm around the blonde and pulled her next to him, "Don't worry about it." he said with a small laugh.

As Carmen was walking she saw Rachael following Mikey as he went to get some food.

"Stomach, you and me are going to party." Mikey said as he sat down and opened the menu.

Rachael lightly shook her head as she sat next to the turtle. When she saw what the guy next to her was eating she quickly lost her appetite.

'_Eww! He's really eating that! It looks like someone's guts!' _Rachael thought.

"Um, I'll have what he's having." Rachael heard the turtle say as he pointed to the guy sitting next to the blonde.

'_Is he serious?!'_

When the plate of 'food' was placed in front of him he turned greener than usual. As he turned to run for a trashcan he bumped into someone.

"Hey, beautiful," the alien said while winking, "Are you a library book? Cuz I'm checking you out."

Mikey then started to laugh like a little school girl, "I'm not a library book." he said in a high-pitched voice.

'_I better go help him out.' _Rachael thought as she stood up.

"Excuse me, are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Rachael said before punching the alien right in the face, "Cuz don't."

When she flipped her head up her hood came off and she quickly put it back on, hoping no one saw her.

"Thanks," Mikey said while walking over.

"Hey, if anyone hits on my girl they've got something coming." Rachael stated.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mikey replied as he wrapped an arm around the blonde.

* * *

"I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us." Honeycutt said as he pointed towards some people that looked like they came off Star Wars.

Carmen and the three turtle's exchanged looks, "We can do better."

After Mike and Rachael caught up with everyone some federation troops came running in the building.

"Everybody freeze! In the name of the Federation!"

"Man, they'll let anybody in this place." Raph said as he reached for his sai.

Leo then halted the red-clad turtle from grabbing it.

"Out of the way! Stand clear! Move it!" one of the troops said.

"Back door," Carmen ordered.

Then everyone started to slowly back up but before they could get to the door Mikey was stopped.

"You get back in there!" a federation man ordered while pointing a gun at Mikey's back.

"You couldn't possibly hit a lady but you know a lady could hit you!" Mikey said as he attacked the man.

"You go girl!" some random alien cheered as Federation troops came running their way.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Mikey said.

"Troopers, attack!"

Then everyone took off their disguises as they started to fight the troops.

Carmen ran straight down the middle as she took out various troops with her chain, kicked others in the gut, and cut up their guns with her blade.

"Hey Don! Shouldn't you have an idea right now?" Carmen said as she backed up towards said turtle.

"Oh dear, they've got us surrounded!" Honeycutt said.

"Take out this alien trash but don't target the Fugitoid! On my order!" one of them ordered.

Then there was a huge explosion behind them and out of the dust came some dinosaur-looking creatures.

"Aw great!" Carmen moaned.

"Find the Fugitoid! Destroy the rest! To victory!" one of the dinos ordered as they started shooting.

"Man, who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asked when Honeycutt, Leo, and Rachael showed up.

"Triceratons, a ruthless and warlike race, they're the sworn enemies of the Federation. I simply can't imagine what they're doing here." Honeycutt explained.

Then a Triceraton showed up but Leo kicked him in the face.

As Carmen was fighting one of the Triceratons another one got a lock on her. As the blast was about to hit Carmen a force field appeared and bounced it back.

'_How did she? The prime leader will very much like to hear about this.' _the Triceraton thought.

"We've got to find a way out of here!" Mikey yelled as he hid behind a support beam.

"I'm on it!" Rachael heard Don yell from under a table.

'_He better hurry it up!' _Rachael thought as she avoided another blast.

"All aboard the turtle express!" Don yelled as he got on a table.

Soon everyone except Leo and the professor were on the table. As Leo was running over one of the Triceratons got a hold of Honeycutt.

Then there was an explosion and everyone was sent flying out of the shop and they landed far away from there in an alleyway.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning!" Rachael said as she sat up.

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!" Honeycutt yelled.

"Guys! Look!" Leo yelled as he pointed towards Honeycutt.

"Help! I'm being robo-napped!" Honeycutt yelled as he was taken away.

"Come on! They're getting away!" Mikey yelled.

"Hey guys!" Carmen yelled as she ran over to a beat up vehicle. "We can use this!"

"That bucket of bolts?" Raph questioned.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Don said as he Rachael and Carmen started working on the engine until they got it started.

"I'm so good!" Carmen stated as the engine smoked up, causing the girl to cough.

"Side car! I get side car!" Mikey yelled as he sat down.

Rachael sat with Mikey while Carmen sat in between Raph and Don.

"Hey Don, you want me to drive?" Raph asked.

"Pfft! If anyone's gonna drive it'll be me! Right Don?" Carmen said.

"It's all under control." Don replied.

"Yeah, CJ. We want to get out of this alive." Raph teased.

"Hey! My driving ain't that bad!" Carmen snapped.

Then the vehicle started up, and they almost crashed into every building on the way.

"Um, I meant to do that." Don said.

Then Rachael screamed as she held onto Mikey, they were headed right for a building. Thankfully though, Don managed to make it go sideways so they wouldn't crash.

"And you say my drivin's bad!" Carmen yelled.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Rachael yelled as she buried her face into Mikey's shoulder.

Soon they had left the city and were hot on the Triceratons' trail, problem was, others were on their trail.

"We've got horn heads on our tail!" Leo called.

"Man! I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons! We're sittin' ducks!" Raph yelled as he avoided a blast.

"Turtles actually!" Mikey corrected.

"Whatever!" Carmen added.

"This is just going to take some extreme flying!" Don stated.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Rachael said.

Then Don dived into a forest and started weaving through the trees but the Triceratons were still right behind them. As they were about to hit a tree Don flew up at the last second, the Triceratons couldn't follow so some of them crashed.

"Oh yeah! These bozos may be tough but Donnie here learned to drive in New York City." Raph stated.

Then some more Triceratons started shooting at them.

"We've gotta have some weapons in here." Mikey said.

Leo stood up, "Like Master Splinter says: anything can be a weapon in the right hands." He then took out his swords and cut out the seat. "You guys look tired! Have a seat!" Leo yelled as he threw the seat towards them, causing one of them to crash.

"Leo, ya ain't funny." Carmen teased.

"Mikey, honey, leave the buttons alone!" Rachael told the orange-clad turtle as he started pushing random buttons.

"But it might be something really good!" Mikey said as he pushed a button. "Or not!"

Then the bar that was connecting the two cars disappeared and Mikey and Rachael were sent flying, both of them screaming the same way, like girls.

"Rachael! Mikey!" Carmen yelled.

Then one of the Triceratons got the four teens.

"Damn! We're hit!" Carmen exclaimed.

Then as Mikey and Rachael's car came by everyone else Rachael grabbed onto the turtle as he jumped for everyone else. When they landed Rachael slapped the turtle.

"Don't ever do that again!" she ordered.

"But we're safe." he said.

Then a Triceraton started tearing up the vehicle.

"We're going down!" Don yelled.

Rachael glared at the turtle, "No we're not!"

"The brakes! Hit the brakes!" Mikey yelled.

"Crap!" Carmen groaned.

Then a huge force field appeared around the vehicle and a net of water appeared below the vehicle. As the vehicle fell the force field collided with the water, softening the fall, it disappeared as the water gently placed the vehicle down on the ground.

The two girls looked at each other, the same thing running through their minds.

'_Did we just do that?!'_

"Well this sucks!" Carmen said as she hopped out of the vehicle.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"One: our ride's totaled, and two: we lost the professor." Carmen replied.

"Well, I took the liberty of attaching a turtle tracker to our little metal friend." Don said as he pulled a gadget out of his bag.

"Nice work Don!" Rachael said.

Then some gunshots went off.

"What was that?" Raph asked.

"Fighting, nearby. Come on!" Leo said as he ran towards the fighting.

Mikey groaned, "Just once I wish we were running away from the explosions!"

When everyone got to the fighting they saw there was a mini-battle going on between the Triceratons and the Federation.

"What have we stepped into this time?" Raph asked.

"Guys, the Fugitoid's in there somewhere." Don said as he pointed towards a bunker.

"Well, I guess it's rescue time!" Carmen said as she pulled out her kusari and charged into the fight, with everyone else right behind her.

"The horn heads are bookin'!" Raph exclaimed.

The red-clad turtle then grabbed a blaster as he ran to the bunker, as Carmen did the same thing. The two of them were able to get inside before the door closed. Inside Raph and Carmen had to shoot at the Triceratons until they decided to run away.

"Wusses," Carmen said under her breath as Raph opened the hatch, letting everyone else inside.

Once everyone got inside Raph quickly closed the door as Carmen hid the blaster she was holding in her boot.

'_I might need this baby later.' _the brunet though.

"I don't understand, why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo asked after everyone had walked into the room.

Then the whole room started to shake.

"Maybe because it's not a bunker." Rachael said.

After a lot more shaking everyone flew up and crashed against the wall. Soon everyone was floating around.

Don went over to a window, "Guys, check this out!"

Mikey then went over to the window, "We're in space!"

"What?!" Rachael exclaimed.

Then one of the walls started to crack open near Leo, Raph, Rachael, and Carmen.

"Get away from there guys!" Don ordered.

Then the crack opened up, and everything started to fly out of the hole. Then everyone grabbed a huge box and used it to close up the hole.

"We don't have any-" Mikey started to say as he grabbed his throat.

"Air!" Raph finished.

"Save, your, breath." Leo ordered.

"But how do we-" Mikey started.

"Save your breath." Carmen repeated.

"But-" Mikey started again.

"Save. Your. Breath." Everyone said at once.

"Oh." Mikey exclaimed.

'_Oh my god! We're going to die!' _Rachael thought as her world started to go black, she then desperately grabbed Mikey's hand. She was so scared.

Then her world went black……….

* * *

**Well, there you go!**

**Raph: we waited a week for that?!**

**Hey! You didn't have to read it if you didn't want to!**

**Don: they are still fighting.**

**Carmen: yep, i'm starting to get a headache.**

**Rachael: same here.**

***sighs* well i have an hour until i have to go to band pratice so i better finish this up.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Raph: sunburn.**

**HEY!!**


	29. The Big House

**Okay, here's another chappie. I almost forgot to put this up! *weak laugh* but hey i still remembered. *yawn* well here you go._

* * *

_**

_Everything Changes_

"The hall's been breached." a voice said.

"Sir!" another voice said, "Stowaways."

"This chamber had no atmosphere. They can't possibly be alive." the first voice said.

Then someone grabbed Carmen's wrist, looking for a pulse.

"Get your hands off of me!" Carmen spat, eyes still closed.

"Alive?! But how?" the voice asked.

"It's called Chi gun." Leo said.

"Internal breathing." Rachael added.

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate, enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere. For a while anyway." Don stated.

"I don't know about you bros, but now I'm ready for a taste of good ol' oxygen." Mikey said before he started coughing, and he was followed by everyone else.

"Oxygen? We Triceratons breath a hardy mixture of nitrogen and sulfur." a Triceraton said. "Take them away for interrogation and get me six atmosphere converters."

"Sir, I recognize that brown-haired girl. She has abilities that I think the prime leader would find interesting." another Triceraton said.

"What kind of abilities?"

"She can create force fields."

"I see, take her to the Prime Leader."

Carmen's eyes widened as she heard this.

'_Crap! Now we're gonna be separated!'_

* * *

After everyone got there atmosphere converters a Triceraton took away all of their weapons before contacting their 'leader.'

"Please excuse us Prime Leader, but we found something on the scout ship."

"_This had better be good, put it on screen."_

"We discovered these stowaways in the hold and-"

"_Keep the creature alive."_

"Yes Prime Leader, but there is something I think you would wish to know." he said as Carmen was pulled forward.

"_What is it?"_

"This creature has some supernatural abilities that could prove useful to us."

"_What kind of abilities?"_

"She can create force fields sir."

"_Interesting, bring her to me." _the prime leader said before he hung up.

"You heard him!" the Triceraton said. "Take the brown-haired girl away and take the rest of them to the prison."

"Yes sir!" one of them said as he dragged Carmen away.

"Take your hands off of me!" Carmen said as she struggled to get free.

"CJ!" Rachael cried as she was pulled in the opposite direction.

"CJ!!!!!"

* * *

"Prisoners, move out!" one Triceraton ordered.

When Don exited he took a look around the place but was shoved by a Triceraton.

"Hey! Watch it!" Leo said as he walked up, pushing the Triceraton that just pushed Don.

Then Leo, Raph, and Rachael were shoved down the ramp, followed closely by Mikey. They were then moving down a treadmill-like thing going to god knows where.

"Have mercy please! No! Please don't take me to the games! Anything but the games! Let me go!" an alien yelled as he was dragged into the ship.

"Okay I'll bite, what are the games?" Don asked.

One of the guards turned around, "Pray you never find out, alien."

'_I have a feeling we_ will_ find out.'_ Rachael thought.

"Fresh meat! Ready for processing!" a guard yelled.

Some sort of contraption then came above the five teens, they all gasped.

"Prisoners, step back with your hands up." a Triceraton ordered, pointing a gun at everyone.

The teens quickly obeyed, wanting to keep their bodies in one piece. Glowing blue bands appeared on their wrists and then were pulled towards each other, like handcuffs. As they struggled to get free some sort of tagger came by and left marks on their shoulder.

"Ow!" Rachael moaned as she was marked.

The guards then led the teens to a small room, their cell. Everyone, except Raph went into the small, dirty room.

"Inside alien scum!" a guard ordered.

"Who are you calling alien Dino beak?!" Raph retorted.

The guard then motioned to slap the turtle.

"Your boss wants us alive." Raph said.

The red-clad turtle was then shocked and forced into the cell, falling right on his back.

"I can make you wish you weren't!" the guard said as he closed the door.

'_Wonder how CJ's doing?' _Rachael thought as she sat down.

* * *

"The prime leader will see you now." a guard informed a really pissed off looking Carmen.

"And what if I don't wanna see 'im?" she retorted.

The guard smirked, "Too bad." he said as he pushed the kunoichi into a room, causing her to stumble and land on her hands and knees.

"Ah, so you've finally made it here." a voice stated. "Come, I wish to speak with you."

"Oh just save the formal bullshit and tell me whatcha want." Carmen spat.

The Triceraton lightly shook his head, "I have heard that you have a very extraordinary ability."

Carmen raised an eyebrow, "And what is it?"

"I have heard you create force fields."

"Ya heard wrong."

"Did I now?" a video screen then appeared behind him, "My men were able to retrieve this video from the security cameras in that inn. It clearly shows that my men were not lying and you do have abilities. Very useful abilities."

"So?"

"I want those abilities, and I will get them. One way or another."

"Whatcha gonna do? Kill me if I don't corporate."

"Not exactly, more along the lines of torturing your freakish family."

'_Damn!'_

* * *

"Move it out! Chow time." a guard ordered as the cell doors were opened."

"Finally, I'm so hungry I can't think straight." Mikey said while following the mass of prisoners to the cafeteria.

"And here I thought you were just born that way." Raph teased.

Rachael shook her head, _'Even here Raph will still manage to make fun of Mikey.'_

"Oh, a wise guy!" Mikey said as he bumped into a pink-skinned alien.

He turned around and glared at Mikey who only weakly laughed.

"No one touches Rynokk." the alien said as he motioned to punch Mikey.

Rachael and Raph then went up to the orange-clad turtle's defense but were pulled back by Leo and Don.

"Rach, Raph, calm down, we've gotta keep a low profile." Leo ordered the two of them.

Rynokk laughed before turning to walk away from the five teens but before he left Rachael caught him looking at her, in a very disgusting way.

'_Perverts, they are everywhere.'_

"You don't want to mess with Rynokk, he's the king of this cell block. I'd make nice with him if I were you." a grey-skinned alien informed.

"I'd rather not." Rachael said as she walked beside Mikey and grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Remember, deserts are the main commodity on the inside, you can use them to buy and sell just about anything." the alien informed the teens as they were in line to get some food.

"No way anyone's getting my desert!" Mikey stated as he put some grayish matter into a bowl.

"Uh, those are the deserts over there," the alien said as he pointed to another dispenser, "That's the floor wax dispenser."

Mikey's eyes went wide, "Floor wax." The turtle then ran over to a container and hurled.

'_They look exactly the same!' _Rachael thought as she emptied the contents of her bowl onto the floor.

"Not off to a good start are we?" Don said as he emptied his bowl.

"It will get worse when they realize your friend just hurled in the salad bar."

"Oh, poor Mikey." Rachael said as she put her hand over her mouth while walking over to comfort her boyfriend.

* * *

For the next three weeks the two kunoichi lived very separate lives. Carmen was put in solitude in a cell near the Prime Leader's room. She was stuck in there all day because their little shock button didn't seem to have any effect on her. Everyday she was just stuck in her little cell and had to deal with the perverted guards starring at her though the little window on the door, much to her annoyance but the Prime Leader was trying to get on her good side, still wanting her powers. Rachael on the other hand lived the same 'life' as her brothers did during the two weeks but everyone noticed that the blonde was very quiet, the only sounds that came out of her mouth were snores and that was only when she was sleeping. What Leo, Don, and Raph noticed was Mikey was always within two feet of the blonde. He had become so protective of the girl but it really didn't seem to bother her at all. The only thing that bothered her was all of the other guys that weren't her brothers, it really isn't fun for a young girl to be stuck in a prison that is made up of mostly males. Also during that time the five of them were planning their escape.

"We need to step up our escape plan. I got spoons, what did you guys swipe?" Leo asked the four other ninja as he pulled out a set of spoons from his belt.

Raph opened his mouth, "I've got a cup."

"I got some floor wax." Don added.

Everyone then looked at the blonde. She shrugged, indicating that she came up dry. Then they looked at the orange-clad turtle who searched his belt before bending down to pick something off the floor.

"Um, I've got a rock." the turtle then looked at his brother, who were giving him looks of annoyance. "Oh right, like we're gonna use floor wax to bust outta here."

"Maybe, if my theory is correct about it's chemical composition, mix this with a little soot, add a drop of moisture and you've got a crude but effective smoke bomb." then the little pile started to let off a small cloud of smoke, "Yes! I love it when I'm right."

Rachael shook her head, _'He must always be happy then.' _she thought as she sat next to the orange-clad turtle and put her head on his shoulder.

"I've been timing the cell block gate, once it's open there's a five second delay before the lock resets." Raph informed.

Then Leo started to draw on the ground, "Once we get past that we can access the drainage system, that'll get us into the exercise yard. From there we stick to the shadows and scale the outer wall."

"We still need to lift a guard's key card, that'll require a distraction." Don said as he put the floor wax back into his belt.

"Finally, something I'm good at." Mikey said.

"Then its settle, we go tonight." Leo ordered.

'_Finally'_

* * *

That night during diner everyone was extra observant of the people around them, making sure no one suspected a thing. Rachael was sitting at the end of the table next to Mikey, Don was right across from her, Raph was right across from Mikey, and Leo was sitting next to the orange-clad turtle.

"Alright, I've wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth, it'll act like a fuse, delaying the chemical reaction by about six hours." Don informed the four other teens.

Mikey started to stand up, "Show time bros."

"Hold up, we've got trouble." Leo said, halting his younger brother.

Then Rachael saw Rynokk going around taking everyone's food. When he came up towards the blonde he eyed her like a piece of meat.

"I'll let you weaklings keep your food, but give me the girl." Rynokk said while grabbing the girl's arm, assuming he would get his way.

"Don't touch me," Rachael mumbled, barley loud enough for anyone to hear.

Rynokk didn't seem to pay attention because he started to tug harder.

The Raph stood up, "The lady said not ta touch her!"

The red-clad turtle then kicked the pink alien in the face, sending him flying into another table.

"Wait, this should be good." Rachael heard a guard say.

The blonde then redirected her attention back to her brother. He and the alien were circling each other and a crowd was started to gather around them. Rynokk then tried to hit the turtle but he was able to avoid every shot. Raph then did a back flip and then Rynokk turned straight for him.

"Rynokk! Rynokk! Rynokk!" everyone cheered.

Raph then kicked Rynokk before the alien smacked him into a table. Raph was then able to get some food and throw it in his face, temporarily blinding him. When he got his vision back Raph kicked him again and sent him flying, again.

Everyone gasped at this turn of events, "Green guy! Green guy! Green guy! Green guy!"

Raph smirked and when Rynokk charged for him again Raph jumped on a table, sending the other end smacking into his face and causing him to go unconscious.

"Don't you ever touch my sister again you piece of trash!" Raph ordered.

"I've seen enough!" a guard yelled as he pressed a button, shocking Raph. "Take him to solitary!"

Then two guards came over and dragged the red-masked turtle away.

"Get yer hands off me!" Raph yelled as he tried to struggle free, with no success.

* * *

"Alright, Plan B, we can still make it into the drainage system from solitary we just need to spring Raph first." Leo said while drawing a new diagram.

"But how do we get close enough to a guard to swipe his key card?" Don pondered.

"If a prisoner's really sick they have to take him to the infirmary, right?" Leo said while rubbing out the drawing.

"How do you make that convincing?" Mikey asked.

Then Don pulled out the rest of the floor wax he had and the two turtles looked at the orange-clad turtle and grinned.

"You're not serious?" Rachael said.

Then Mikey looked up and his eyes went wide, "No, no way. Aw come on guys!"

The two eldest turtles then took the floor wax and force fed it to the orange-clad turtle. After they were done Rachael swore Mikey's face was really greener than normal.

'_Poor Mikey.' _Rachael thought as Don and Leo started banging on the door, calling for a guard.

When the door opened Rachael was sitting next to the moaning turtle.

"Fools," a guard stated a he picked up the orange-clad turtle, "That trick won't work in here."

Then Mikey barfed all over the guard while Rachael turned away, not wanting to lose her stomach, and trying not to laugh at the glimpse she got of the guard.

The now puked covered guard knocked Mikey down to the ground, "Disgusting."

Then an alarm went off, _"Code red cafeteria! Code red cafeteria!"_

"I'll deal with you filth later." the guard said as he closed the door and Rachael went over to comfort her boyfriend once again.

"Did you grab their key card Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I thought you were going to get it." Don replied.

"I sure as heck didn't get it." Rachael added.

Then Mikey started coughing and the key card came out of his mouth, "Raph better appreciate this."

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this: ewwww!" Rachael stated.

"I'm not touching that key card. At least, not anymore then I have to." Don said as he used his feet to get the markings off their shoulders, un-cuff them, and unlock the door.

"Five seconds till the lock resets." Leo said as the guards walked through the door.

As soon as the guards were out of sight everyone started running for the door.

"Move." Leo ordered.

"You try moving after losing your lunch," Mikey said before leaping for the door and missing it by just a few feet but before the door closed Leo and Don were able to pull him through.

Then they were off to get Raphael.

* * *

"Now, if I read this correctly, this should be where they're holding Raph." Don said as he came to a door and unlocked it, revealing a janitor's closet.

"Uh, maybe we should see what's behind door number two." Mikey suggested as Don and Rachael walked into the closet, Don came out with a broom while Rachael came out with a mop.

"Ha! At least it's not a total loss!" Don said while experimenting with the broom

"I'm just glad I practiced with your bo staff when we were kids." Rachael stated while testing her mop.

"Hey, whadda think?" Mikey asked while holding toilet brushes.

"That I don't want to know where those brushes have been." Don said.

Leo walked over, with two plungers in hand, "Not exactly katanas but-"

Then everyone heard someone banging on a door close by. Don opened the door and inside the room was Raph.

"What took you guys so long?" Raph asked.

"Something came up," Mikey said while rubbing his stomach, "Actually a lot of something came up."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Leo said while waving his hand.

"You bring me a weapon at least?" the red-clad turtle asked.

Then Leo handed him the spoons.

"Hey Raph." Rachael stated.

Raph then turned to face the blonde, shocked that she actually spoke, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted ta thank you, you know for what you did back there. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry 'bout it. What are brothers for?"

"Come on you guys!" Don called after the two of them.

* * *

Carmen was getting really pissed now. First she's stuck in that little room all day. Now, she's getting towed behind the Prime Leader, going to god knows where. She would have kicked his ass by now but the fact that still remained he had her family and could do anything he wanted with them prevented her from doing such. Of course another reason might be those sharp knives always within a couple feet of her.

Then she walked through a door while he was speaking, "Professor Honeycutt, your time is up. Now watch as the first of your friends is executed before your very eyes, you could have saved him."

"If you dare hurt them I swear I'll kick your fuckin' fad ass biotch!" Carmen snarled.

The Prime Leader then turned to face the brunette, "If you don't want any more of your friends to get hurt I suggest you agree to join us."

Silence.

"Very well then."

The Prime Leader then turned on a screen, showing an empty room.

"Gone? Guards!"

Carmen smirked, _'Looks like they got out. They better be coming for me soon or I'll kill 'em myself.'_

* * *

"Congratulations guys, we just made early release." Don told everyone once they got to the exercise yard.

"Yeah, now we've gotta get CJ." Rachael added.

Then a ton of spotlights came on and went straight for the five teens.

"Aw crap on a cracker." Rachael said as a small army of Triceratons coming straight for her and her brothers.

"Suede the prisoners!" one of the guards ordered.

Another one of the guards then pushed a button, thinking that it would work like always. After a few hundred tries the first guard came and grabbed the other one by his shirt, "I said suede the prisoners!"

Then the teens let out a battle cry as they held their 'weapons'. When the guards saw it they all laughed but one was silenced when Leo threw his plunger right for his face.

Everyone then charged straight for the guards. Rachael first spun around, knocking back about five guards with the mop. She then used the head of the mop to knock them in their faces, causing them to black out. Soon one of the guards had pinned the blonde towards the ground. Then Rachael saw Mikey jump on the guard's back and twist his 'weapon' around his horns, causing him to get off of the blonde kunoichi.

"Hi ho Triceraton! Away!" Mikey called as he rode the Triceraton.

Rachael took her mop and then tripped the guard as Mikey jumped off and landed on a place a guy wouldn't want to get hit.

"Not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies!" Don said as he walked over.

Then the tops of Don and Rachael's 'weapons' were blasted off. When Rachael looked over she saw that more guards had come and they were shooting at them.

"Great." Rachael groaned as she ran over to her brothers.

"Set your blasters on stun! The Prime Leader wants them alive!" one of them ordered.

"If we're gonna go down, we're going to take a piece of them with us!" Leo said as he got up and charged right for the guards, with everyone close behind.

But none of them even got close, they were all shot and temporarily paralyzed.

"Words come down from the top, they are to be shipped off to, the games." a guard ordered.

A ship then came by and landed behind the guard as the five teens were grabbed as dragged to the ship.

"So, what are these games?" Mikey asked.

"For you off-worlders, certain doom!"

* * *

"Why the hell am I here?!" Carmen complained as she was standing on a platform overlooking a huge arena, surrounded by guards.

"We think one of the events might, how should I put this, interest you perhaps." the Prime Leader said.

"Whadda mean?"

"See for yourself." he replied as he motioned towards a door that was just now opening.

"Oh god!" Carmen exclaimed.

What the brunette saw coming through the door was Rachael and her brothers and they had to face a huge purple-skinned monster.

"Hell!"

* * *

***yawn* okay that's all that i have.**

**Mikey: what about us?**

**what do you mean what about you??**

**Raph: seriously, you forgot.**

**Oh yeah!! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing on this story (this is now the story i have with the most reviews!!)**

freespirit-of-nala (also thanks for doing all of those drawings of my OCs and other pics you've done with them! I really enjoy them!!)

Jesus Luvs Everyone

April101

ninja turtle (yeah, i'm working on some orginal ideas but they are still in the early stages.)

pokemonjkl

tubular_turtle (haven't seen you in a while though but still thanks for reviewing when you did!!)

**Also, to add to the comment i gave to ninja turtle i have a fictionpress account now. So if you're interested in some of my orginal fiction (when i get around to puting it up!) look for ninjagirl15981 (that's normally my penname on any site i'm on except deviantART that's turtlegirl15981)**

**Another thing, if any of you are also reading my Naruto fic i have a vid on YouTube about Amaya and Kiba, this has to do with Amaya's feelings if Kiba dies.....**

**Well, i'm getting tired so i'll leave you with this until Monday!!!**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	30. The Arena

**Sorry that i didn't update yesterday! *rubs back of head* i had a lot of things going on......**

**Carmen: like what?**

**um, right after i got up one of my friends called me and i hung out with her for a while then we both had to got to band pratice. After pratice was done it was 9 at night and i didn't get on the computer till ten and i..... forgot.**

**Raph: figures.**

***shakes head* but as a way to tell all of you that i'm sorry for the delay i'm giving you TWO new chapters.**

**Raph: great.**

**SHUT IT!!!**

**Mikey: she owns nothing.**

**Rachael, Jalena, Carmen, Francesca, Cardea: except us!**

**Hey! *looks at Jalena, Francesca, and Cardea* where did you come from?!**

**Rachael: your mind...**

**oh yeah!**

**All: -_-**

**_

* * *

__Everything Changes_**

"_Good morning everyone! Welcome once again to the Tri-sports arena!"_ an announcer stated.

"We've got some line up for this full day of games. Should be quite a spectacle for our regular attendants today Raz." another one said.

"_Alright Zed, let's see this morning's first event. The alien turtles and a female versus the spazmasaur."_

"_Looks to be exciting."_

"_Or over really quickly."_

Then the Prime Leader got up to leave, "Enjoy the show."

'_Oh, go piss off! I've gotta get down there somehow!' _Carmen thought.

Then Carmen was trying to think of a plan but she couldn't as she watched her family getting beaten before her very eyes. Leo first charged for the creature but was smacked away.

"_Oh, that's gotta hurt Raz. Those aliens had better come up with a better tactic or this bout is going to be a short one."_ Zed said.

Then everyone charged for the creature Mikey was smacked away but everyone else was in the grasp of the creature

"_Yowza! I'd say this bout is just about over!"_

"That's it." Carmen stated before she kicked two guards right in the gut and punched another in the face. Then she leapt off of the balcony and charged straight for the creature. She and Mikey seemed to both have the same idea because the two of them attacked the creature, causing it to let go of Raph. The three of them then worked to get everyone else free.

"About time you got here." Raph stated.

"Funny, now let's kick some ugly ass. Don't worry I ain't talking about you Raphie-boy." Carmen said as she charged straight for the creature.

"_Wait a minute! Those little guys are fighting back!"_

"Do ya think we hurt it?" Rachael asked while breathing heavily.

"Not enough." Leo answered.

"The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient!" Don said while avoiding tentacles.

"And it's really rubbery too!" Mikey added.

Carmen shook her head, "Its good ta be back!"

"Guys! We've gotta run!" Leo ordered.

"No way! I never run." Raph argued.

"Come on follow my lead!" Leo said as he ran off with everyone close behind, except Raph though.

"Raph! Come on!" Carmen yelled as she kept running and tuning out those annoying announcers.

"Here comes ugly!" Mikey said.

"Well, it's nice you could join us Raph!" Carmen teased.

The six teens were now coming towards a wall with a statue perched on top of it.

"Now everybody! When I say jump!" Leo ordered, "JUMP!"

Then the teens jumped off the wall, sending the creature crashing into it and having the wall fall down on top of it.

"_Oh, that's gotta hurt!"_

Then the whole crowd started chanting.

"Turtles! Turtles!"

"Hey! What about us!" Carmen complained. "I kick more ass then these people!"

When Rachael turned to face Mikey she saw he was bowing.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who the turtle?! Who the turtle?! The turtle be me!" Mikey cheered.

Carmen then smacked the orange-banded turtle.

"OW!"

Carmen sighed, "Yes, it's good ta be back!"

"Aw crud!" Rachael groaned as she saw three Triceratons coming straight for them and they didn't look really happy.

"Look, if it's about wrecking that big statue it was all his idea." Mikey said as he pointed towards Leonardo.

As the six teens were avoiding the blasts by backing up they ended up backing right into a hole. When Carmen landed she noticed that she was right on top of Don.

"Sorry 'bout that." Carmen said as she hurriedly got up, her face turning a light shade of red.

"Don't worry about it." Don replied while his face started to turn red.

"Can't say much about the décor." Leo stated.

"Or our new roommates." Mikey added while Rachael went to his side and latched onto him.

"It's just another kind of prison." Raph said.

"Exactly, which is why we need to start figuring out another way out of here." Leo said.

"There's only one way out off-worlder and you will find it soon enough." a green-skinned alien taunted as he and some other 'people' walked over.

"You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn, you are slaves now like the rest of us. The games will be the end of us all." a Triceraton stated from his place next to a wall.

"Who's mister sunshine?" Carmen questioned.

"That is Traximus, the mighty, undefeated champion of the games. You would do well to address him with respect." another alien stated.

Then a whip cracked, sending a flash of electricity bursting into the room.

"Listen up meat! Tonight you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader. I want you all to die well and with much applause." an overweight, yellowish skinned Triceraton ordered as he cracked his whip again. "Do you hear me meat?!"

"Yes Master Gruell." All the aliens moaned.

"Gruell, nice name." Mikey teased.

"I seem to be missing something, ah yes! Practice dummies! You six newbies will be my new dummies." Gruell said as he pointed towards the six teens.

"You calling me a dummy?!" Mikey retorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Carmen said as she elbowed the turtle in the arm.

"Silence!" Gruell yelled as he cracked his whip again. "You won't be laughing for long!"

'_That whip is really getting on my nerves!' _Carmen thought.

* * *

"Shock stab practice! Remember practice dummies, no hands!" Gruell ordered as he cracked his whip in front of the teens, "Commence!"

Then the other gladiators charged up their weapons and came straight for the teens. When one tried to hit Carmen in the head she ducked and kicked him in the stomach.

"See, no hands." the brunette said while waving her hands in the air.

When two gladiators came for Rachael she did a back flip to avoid the shot.

The blonde shook her head, "Sad."

"Nice moves, for somebody's grandma." Carmen heard the orange-clad turtle say.

"I don't know, we've fought tougher grandmas then this." Don said as everyone ran over to the purple-banded turtle.

"Stop! Enough!" Gruell yelled as he cracked his whip again, "Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator that can take these six off-worlders down! You to slave!" Gruell ordered Traximus.

The six teens came back-to-back in a circle, with the other gladiators coming straight for them.

"Things look pretty ugly." Leo stated.

"That's just Mikey," Raph teased.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken bro, cuz I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile!" Mikey said as he grinned.

"Remind me to smack him later!" Carmen retorted.

"Well, good luck brightening this one hon." Rachael said as she got into a battle-ready stance.

As the gladiators came for the teens Rachael did another flip to avoid a shot to her head. When she got up she saw a pole with two chains on each end of it, and on the chains were two metal spiked balls. The blonde didn't hesitate to run over and grab it.

'_This should do for now.' _she thought as she started spinning the chains around.

Carmen soon found herself stuck in between two of the gladiators, both of them seemed ready to strike but the kunoichi was able to use a split-kick to knock both of them back. In the process one of them dropped their weapon, a huge hammer. Carmen quickly grabbed it once she saw Don was going to get his head knocked into his shell.

"D!" Carmen called as she leapt for Don, knocking him out of the way.

"Thanks CJ."

"Don't mention it D." Carmen said as she leapt to her feet and ran over to help Rachael.

"Anybody got a weapon I can borrow?!" Don asked.

"Special delivery for a Mr. Don A. Tello!" Carmen yelled as she knocked a pitch-fork out of a gladiators hand and sent it flying towards said turtle.

Rachael then, since she lost her weapon moments ago, tripped another gladiator that was trying to stab her in the chest with another pitch-fork. At the same time Carmen swung her hammer at a gladiator, sending him flying about ten feet away.

"Stop!" Gruell yelled as the two kunoichi ran over to their brothers. "Gladiators do not help each other! In the games the weak deserve no mercy!" Gruell continued as he cracked his whip.

Then Raph grabbed the whip with his pitch-fork and an electric glow surrounded him, "Wrong horn-head! We look after our own!" The red-clad turtle then pulled the whip out of Gruell's grasp, grabbed the end of it and then used it to send Gruell falling head first into a heap of purple goo.

"Thanks guys, this one's mine." Don said as he tripped a gladiator that was coming for him.

As Rachael and her siblings walked over to the eldest she noticed that Leo was helping Traximus instead of finishing him off. Then she heard Gruell come out of the slop.

"Guards!"

Then about ten guards came up and took everyone away.

* * *

"Take your last meal!" Gruell yelled as he served the 'food', "I hope you slave trash choke on it!"

"Look Gruell serving gruel." Carmen teased while the six teens were waiting to get something to eat.

"What is that smell?" Leo asked.

"I hope its Gruell and not the food!" Raph stated.

"There's no more food! All gone. My apologies." Gruell said once Don got to the front of the line. "Move along."

'_This sucks.' _Carmen thought.

"Man, I'm so hungry even that yellowy slop looks good." Mikey complained.

Then Rachael's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear as she leaned against the orange-clad turtle, "I don't wanna think about food right now."

"Heh, I'll even eat my hand now." Carmen said as she smacked her head on the table.

"Eat, you will need your strength." Traximus told Leonardo as he gave the turtle some of his food.

Soon everyone around them followed his example and gave a portion of their food to the five other teens. When Carmen saw the food her mouth went wide.

She looked at the gladiator that gave it to her and grinned, "Thanks."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mikey said he started to eat what he was given.

"Yeah, thanks." Rachael said with a huge smile starting to trace her features.

"Thank you." Leo said while the rest of his siblings started to dig in.

"No, thank you. We have been living as slaves for so long I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honor." Traximus replied.

"No disrespect but what's a Triceraton like you doing with the rest of us gladiator slime?" Rachael asked.

"Because I believe in the Triceraton republic, the real republic. You see, once, we Triceratons valued honor and truth above all things but now, we have a dictatorship that craves victory at any price, corruption and greed had robbed us of our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out thus too often and too loudly against our 'honorable' prime leader and soon found myself here. Locked away as a slave but you," Traximus said while looking at Leo, "you have reminded me of honor in battle and I hope to find a way to repay you."

"Seconds would be nice." Mikey said as he held out his plate.

Carmen shook her head, "Excuse me." She then leaned over the table and smacked Mikey, hard.

"Ow! CJ!"

Then the gladiators around them looked at the brunette.

"He's my brother."

They all nodded in understanding while Rachael giggled as she rested her head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Glad your back CJ."

"Good ta be back sis." Carmen said with a grin.

* * *

"All right meat! Prepare yourselves!" Gruell yelled.

Then all of the other gladiators started putting on battle gear and grabbing weapons.

"Hey Gruell, how 'bout some weapons here!" Carmen called.

"Weapons? Why prolong the inevitable? Soon you will be put out of my misery." he replied while motioning for the teens to move forward onto a platform with the other gladiators. "Farewell, we shall not meet again." he said with a laugh as the platform started to rise.

"Well that one plus of this." Carmen retorted.

Traximus walked up behind the girl, "I still have some friends in the Triceraton armed forces, I managed to get these for you." he said as he unwrapped a piece of cloth with their weapons inside.

"Our weapons!" Raph said.

"Your weapons."

Then Carmen started bouncing up and down before she bent down to grab her kusari-gama and started bouncing again, "Thank you so much! I missed my baby!"

"My babies! Daddy missed you. Did you miss daddy?" Mikey said as he cradled his 'chucks.

"One moment," Carmen said before she smacked the turtle again.

"OW! CJ!"

Then Rachael snapped her fans closed, "Yeah Traximus, we owe you one."

"We gladiators look after our own."

Once the platform reached ground level all of the gladiators were greeted by the cheering crowd once again.

"We who are about to fight, salute you!" all the gladiators chanted.

_"I am proud to lead the Triceraton republic and I am also proud to give you this day of games."_ the prime leader told the crowd. _"Tonight's special event shall be all gladiators against the four terrapin off-worlders and the two females. A fight to the death! Let the games begin!"_

Then the teens were face to face with the six other gladiators. Traximus then charged for Mikey and threw his sword but purposely missed.

"We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!" Traximus yelled.

Lasers then came and started to shoot at the six other gladiators, forcing them into another room.

"No!" Traximus yelled before the door was shut, leaving the six teens alone in the arena.

_"I give you Monza Ram and his all-star warriors!"_ Zanramon announced as four Triceratons walked out of another room and came face-to-face with the six teens.

"_What a treat, the Triceraton all-star team led by our reining champion Monza Ram!"_

"_Those six off-worlders don't stand a chance."_ Another announcer said while the teens got in battle-ready stances and pulled out their weapons.

'_Don't count on it horn-head!' _Carmen thought as she spun her chain, ready to strike at any moment.

Then a gong was sounded, indicating the start of the match. The six teens charged for the four warriors.

When Carmen saw Raph was caught by a chain she ran towards it and cut the chain in two before her and Raph kicked him in the gut and face.

"_These off-worlders fight like, like Triceratons."_

Then as Rachael was distracting a Triceraton Mikey came up behind and used his 'chucks to knock him out.

"Nice move!" Rachael said with a grin.

"_The crowd is really taking a liking to these off-worlders."_

After Leo had given a kick to one of the Triceraton's faces all the all-star warriors were down and out.

"That was refreshing." Carmen said as she walked towards her brothers with Rachael.

When the blonde kunoichi looked at Zanramon, who was giving them a thumbs-down sign.

"Live! Live! Live!" the crowd started to chant.

"I don't think he's gonna let us live!" Don said.

"Then let's not leave it up ta him!" Raph stated.

As the blonde looked at one of air cars she got an idea.

"Hey Mikey, how about a little sling-shot action!" she said while looking at the turtle.

Mike at first looked confused but soon he seemed to understand because a smile started to trace his features, "Right away babe."

Then he and Raph each took one end of Mikey's 'chucks, Rachael was then propelled up towards the air car and kicked the Triceraton that was in it and kicked him out. The blonde then drove it and landed beside her brothers, as they got in she gave Don the driver's seat as she took a hold of Mikey's shell. Soon some guards came chasing after them, shooting lasers the whole way. One of the shots caused the air car to not work properly so it crashed into a wall above Zanramon. When the teens landed, weapons now drawn, they saw that they were face-to-face with four guards, and they had guns pointed right at them.

Leo then went right for Zanramon, blade at his throat, "Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!"

"You'll never make it out of here. You'll be shot down like dogs!" Zanramon stated.

Carmen grabbed his shirt and redirected his attention to her, her blade at his throat now, "Shut it! You're our ticket outta here!" she spat, quite literally.

"Man, I sure hope they're all fond of this Zanramon guy!" Mikey said.

"Really, really fond." Rachael added as she gazed upon guns pointed right at her.

* * *

**Fran(aka Francesca): so there you go.**

**Cardea: *eye twitch* when am i gonna come back! I haven't been here since the Return to New York part.**

***shrugs* you aren't going to be back for a while.**

**Cardea: WHAT?!?!?!**

***backs away***

**Mikey: WHOA! You scared her!**

**Raph: i like this one.**

**Cardea: *shrugs* it's no big deal.**

**All: -_-**

**Cardea: what?**

**Carmen: no one has been able to scare her THAT bad.**

**Cardea: cool.**

**Rachael: *sighs* hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!**


	31. Triceraton Wars

_Don't forget to read the previous chapter!!_

**Raph: you know that's kind of gettin annoyin'**

***shrugs* deal.**

**Cardea: is she always like this?**

**Rachael: *shrugs* pretty much.**

**Cardea: fun.**

**Don: she owns nothing.**

**Carmen, Rachael, Jalena, Francesca, Cardea: EXCEPT US!!!!!**

**I get it already!**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

"_For those of you just joining us, you're witnessing the greatest upset in Tri-sports history!"_ Raz said.

"_That's right Raz, six off-worlders have just taken our beloved prime leader Zanramon hostage."_ Zed added.

"Drop the hardware or your prime leader's lizard cutlets." Raph threaten as Carmen's blade inched closer to Zanramon's throat, it was so close to breaking skin.

"Do, do as he says." Zanramon ordered.

Then the guards dropped their weapons as Mikey, Don, and Leo went for some of the discarded guns, Rachael was going to go get her own gun but Mikey kept her back and got one for her instead.

"So what now fearless leader?" Raph asked as he handed Carmen a blaster and replaced it with her kusari.

"I don't know, I'm trying to think through all that racket overhead." Leo stated as he started to pace.

A BAM was then heard and after that, silence. Raph had shot the screen, destroying it so now the annoying announcers could no longer be heard.

"That help?" Raph asked.

"Actually, yes." Leo replied.

"Aw! I was just about ta do that!" Carmen whined.

"Too slow." Raph teased as Carmen stuck her tongue out at the turtle.

"Okay, let's try this. Professor Honeycutt, take us to your lab. Prime leader, you're coming with us. Everyone else stay put and don't move a muscle." Leo ordered as everyone started backing down a hallway, using Zanramon as a shield.

As soon as they turned a corner the guards grabbed their weapons and started shooting again.

"Call off your goons! Now!" Carmen ordered, gun pointed at Zanramon's head.

"Hold your fire and pull back!" Zanramon ordered while Carmen held her gun right by his head.

"Which way to the lab?" Rachael asked.

"Well, there are actually several ways. The Triceraton homeworld with it's interconnected network of asteroid cities is a bit of a maze really." Honeycutt explained.

"Show us the fastest way Spike, now!" Raph ordered as he pointed his gun towards Zanramon's head.

Zanramon then led the seven of them to a wall, he pressed a button and pulled the eight of them inside. As soon as they exited everyone landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"You wanted fast didn't you?" Zanramon asked.

"We got yer fast right here!" Raph said as he and Carmen pointed their blasters at his head.

Leo stood up, "Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatches shut. Don, you and Rachael help Professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to construct his teleportal."

"You got it!" Mikey said.

"Uh hun." Don added.

"Right away!" Rachael said as she followed Don.

"Raph, you and CJ have guard duty." Leo finished.

"Whatever." Raph said.

"Fine," Carmen moaned.

"Excuse me Leonardo, you don't actually intend for me to build the teleportal do you?" Honeycutt questioned.

"It may be the only way to solve the problem." Leo said as he walked off.

"But if I'm captured the knowledge will surly fall into the wrong hands."

"You can use it to transport yourself and the device somewhere the Federation and Triceratons can't follow."

"Like Earth," Carmen suggested.

"If you don't build the teleportal we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter." Don said as he and Rachael walked over with parts for the device.

"Yes, by all means. Help your friends, build the teleportal." Zanramon stated.

"If you don't shut up I'll blow yer head off right here!" Carmen snapped as she pressed her blaster right next to his head.

Don walked over and put a hand on the agitated girl's shoulder, "Calm down CJ. We still need him."

As Don spoke the girl calmed down and took the blaster away from his head, "Fine, but you better not try and piss me off again dino."

"The danger will always be there, whether you build it or not." Rachael reasoned.

"What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading all the data from your brain." Don said.

"Slag! Why didn't I think of that!" Zanramon said.

"Nice," Rachael sighed.

"Good one Don." Mikey said.

"Sorry," Don replied.

Carmen glared at Zanramon, "I told you to shut it!"

"I see," Honeycutt said as he took Raph's blaster and pointed it at his head, "I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now."

"Wait! Professor I was just saying-" Don started.

"Please Professor, you're our only hope," Rachael said with wide puppy-dog eyes.

Honeycutt sighed, "Alright," he said as he gave back the blaster, "but you must promise me one thing: if all goes wrong, if it looks like we are to be captured, you must destroy me so my knowledge will not be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that." Leo said.

"But if it does come to that, will you swear on your honor to destroy me." Honeycutt said.

The six teens all looked at each other, "We swear."

"Where's the fastest ship outta here?" Carmen asked.

"Now let me think, you six off-worlders and Professor Honeycutt will have to make your escape in my personal cruiser, it's in my private space dock hanger." Zanramon explained.

"Then let's get going." Carmen ordered.

* * *

"My ship is in the next bay," Zanramon said as they were riding on a hover-craft thing towards his ship.

'_It'll be a relief to get rid of this gun.'_ Rachael thought as she fiddled with the blaster that still felt uncomfortable in her hands.

Then a crash was heard from below.

"Guys get down! It's a trap!" Leo said as he unsheathed his katana and went below to fight off the Triceratons that were now shooting at the teens and Honeycutt.

"Mikey, Rachael! Fire overhead!" Don ordered.

The three of them then shot at the ceiling above, causing it to fall on top of some of the troops.

"Order your troops to stand down!" Raph ordered as Leo ran over towards them.

"Stand down! I order you-" Zanramon started before he was shot down off of the platform.

"What about our hostage?" Carmen asked.

"No time, leave him!" Leo ordered as Honeycutt started to enter the spacecraft.

When Mikey sat in a chair after everyone entered the spacecraft he did a really bad impression of who knows what. Raph and Carmen responded by smacking the turtle.

"Knock it off Mikey!" Raph said while Carmen walked up front.

Rachael then sat in the turtle's lap and kissed his forehead, "I thought it was cute." she said while laughing.

Mikey grinned as he put an arm around the blonde's waist.

Carmen lightly shook her head as she redirected her attention to the Professor, who was now starting up the ship.

"Isn't it fortuitist that my robot body comes equipped with a piloting program?" Honeycutt stated.

"Sure is lucky for us." Carmen said as she made her way to the purple-banded turtle.

The ship then started, and everyone was either holding on to whatever they could find or they were sent flying.

"Whoa!" Carmen yelled as she fell on her butt, "Ow!"

"Yes, well perhaps a few upgrades would be in order." Honeycutt stated.

"I'll say." Rachael said as she clung onto the orange-banded turtle. "I almost lost my lunch there."

"Need any help CJ?" Don asked the girl while offering a hand to help her up.

"Would be nice," she said as she accepted the offered hand. "Ah crap."

"What?" Don asked.

The girl pointed at a screen showing that they were being followed, "Look."

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave." Raph said once he saw the screen.

"Ah yes, let's see. Evasive maneuvers subdirectory, accessing files. Hang on my friends!" Honeycutt stated as he started to lose the Triceratons.

"Way ahead of you." Rachael said as she clung on to the now standing turtle's arm.

Then the screen showed that one of the Triceratons had crashed.

"Strike one!" Mikey cheered.

Then another one crashed.

"Strike two!"

Finally, Honeycutt sent the last one crashing.

"Strike three!" Mikey cheered.

"You're outta there!" Rachael finished, letting out a small laugh.

"Give me a second," Carmen said as she went and smacked the orange-clad turtle again.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Carmen shrugged, "I was bored."

"Well, it should be fairly smooth sailing from this point," Honeycutt said.

Once Honeycutt turned a corner the seven of them saw that they were face-to-face with a lot of Triceratons.

"Unless we run into the entire army." Carmen moaned, "This is going to be a long night."

Then a ton of spaceships went in front of the seven of them as the intercom turned on.

"_Attention Professor Honeycutt, this is commander Mozar. Return at once to the Triceraton homeworld or face the wrath of the republic's fiercest warriors."_

"Can't say I'm happy with our choices," Leo said as he propelled the ship forward, right through the space fleet. Once they had gotten through the fleet started following them. "Master Splinter says there is no greater weapon then the unexpected."

"I really must meet this Master Splinter someday." Honeycutt stated as the ship shook and Raph and Mikey ran over to the ship's weapons.

"We ain't out of the woods yet!" Raph yelled while Rachael ran to the front of the ship.

"We better get the shields running," Rachael said as she ran next to Don.

"Already on it," Don replied.

"Feeling confident in your piloting skills?" Leo asked.

"Oh yes, rather." Honeycutt responded.

"Good, let's try to lose them in that asteroid field." Leo ordered.

While Honeycutt was guiding the ship through the asteroids the Triceratons kept shooting at them but all they hit were asteroids and along the way some of them crashed into other asteroids. By the time Raph and Mikey returned to the front room Honeycutt had gotten the Triceratons off of their tail.

"Well, I'd say the difficult part is over." Honeycutt stated.

But Carmen wasn't too sure about that statement. Her instincts proved right because just then they all came face-to-face with some more ships.

"And the really hard part is just startin'." Carmen stated, hands starting to tighten into fists.

Then General Blanque appeared on the screen.

"_Hello Professor Honeycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me, or should I say, you are something that belongs to me. Did you really think that the Federation would give up it's most valuable scientific mind without a fight?"_

"They wanna fight, let's show 'em where they can find one." Carmen said, motioning for Honeycutt to drive towards the Triceraton troops.

As they were flying the Federation was close behind, of course, and they were shooting at them the whole way, of course. Soon they finally reached the Triceratons.

"I think it's time our friends get reacquainted." Leo stated as the ship shook again, sending Rachael falling down.

"Ow!" Rachael moaned.

Within a couple seconds Mikey was by the blonde's side, helping her to get up.

"You know that's really getting annoying right about now." Rachael said as she stood up.

"I bet it is," Mikey responded as he pulled the blonde next to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for what's gonna happen next.

"We can't avoid them forever," Don stated.

"We don't need forever, just enough time for you, Rachael, and Professor Honeycutt to build that teleportal." Leo responded.

"That planetoid should provide an ideal spot to construct the teleportal device." Honeycutt stated as he proceeded to land on said planetoid.

* * *

"You fellows will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship. Fortunately the Prime Leader's cruiser is stocked with special form-fitting suits that can configure to a multitude of alien anatomies." Honeycutt explained as the six teens got the suits on.

Then Mikey walked up, his still had a tail, "Unfortunately, mine's broken."

Everyone then proceeded to laugh at the turtle's appearance.

Before Rachael left to help Don, Raph, and Honeycutt with the teleportal she gave Mikey a kiss.

"Good luck babe." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, see ya in a few." Rachael said as she put her helmet on and left the ship.

* * *

Soon the four of them had most of the teleportal built but there was an interruption.

"Guys! I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner," Mikey said.

"Looks like the Federation and Triceraton troops are headin' our way." Carmen finished.

"_We need more time."_ Honeycutt said.

"_You'll have to stall them."_ Don said.

"How?" Mikey asked.

"_Just keep them talking, anything to stall them from attacking."_ Rachael replied.

"Hope this thing has three-way calling." Mikey said while Carmen got lines set up between the Federation and Triceratons. When Carmen got it running she motioned for Leo to start talking.

Leo sat down, "General Blanque, Commander Mozar, I am Leonardo of the planet Earth. I demand an immediate cease fire."

"_And why should we agree to your demand, Earthling?" _Mozar questioned.

"Because, if you blow us up you'll blow up Professor Honeycutt with us, then nobody get's the teleportal. However, we'll give up the Fugitoid, for a price." Leo explained.

"We will?" Mikey asked.

Then Carmen smacked him and mouthed the words, 'He's stalling for time dimwit.'

"Sorry," Mikey moaned while rubbing his head.

"But first we'll, uh, need to broker a truce between the Federation and Triceratons. We want assurances that neither side will use the teleportal technology for destructive purposes." Leo said while starting to pace.

"_Agreed,"_ they both said.

Everyone gasped.

"Hey, don't you guys wanna, like, argue about it some more?" Mikey asked.

"_No, the Triceraton republic is eager is settle this matter peacefully."_ Mozar said.

"_The Federation is equally eager to avoid unnecessary conflict."_ Blanque added.

"_Now bring us the Fugitoid!"_ they both said at the same time.

"Uh, okay but first we'll need to finalize your agreement. In writing of course." Leo said while looking at Raph who was making signs that they needed more time still. "That is once we can determine a neutral meeting place mutally acceptable to both sides."

"_Naturally, the Federation will require assurances of non-agression from the Triceratons."_ Blanque stated.

"_We Triceratons have always honored our treaties. It is the Federation who must provide assurances of non-agression."_ Mozar replied.

"_Are you accusing us of treachery lizard?"_

"_You Federation slime didn't force 150 planets under your rule by acting honorably."_

"_Well, maybe if you Triceratons hadn't managed to blow up your own homeworld you wouldn't be living on a bunch of floating rock fragments!"_

"_Careless ape!"_

"_Overgrown lizard!"_

"This is better than a day-time talk show." Mikey stated.

"I thought I was watching a day-time talk show!" Carmen added.

"How are we doing out there Professor? Did we buy you enough time?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna say, no." Raph answered.

Then a ton of Federation ships came by and started shooting at the four that were outside of the ship.

"Come on! Let's move!" Leo ordered as he and Mikey ran to the weapons and Carmen stayed behind, waiting for something to do!

"_This just goes to prove the Fedeartion can't be trusted!"_ Mozar exclaimed.

"_It seems the Triceratons can't be trusted either."_ Blanque added.

"Hey, at least we got them to agree on somethin'!" Carmen stated.

After some Triceratons and Federation troops landed the three that were inside the ship ran over to the four that were outside.

"Please tell me your ready D." Carmen said.

"We're ready." Don answered.

"But it hasn't been tested yet." Rachael said.

Then the Federation started shooting at them again.

"No time like the present!" Raph said as everyone ran into the teleportal.

"Hurry up! Everyone get inside!" Leo ordered.

After Mikey and Raph entered the device the door shut and it started to power up but then it short-circuted.

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that." Mikey said.

"Jee, ya think?" Raph retorted.

"Everyone back to the ship!" Carmen ordered.

Then one of the Triceraton rock fragments came up over the ship and blew it up.

"Or not." Carmen added.

"Back inside!" Leo ordered.

Then the two masses of troops started shooting the teleportal, busting it apart.

"The capsual won't hold much longer." Don informed.

"Oh dear." Honeycutt stated.

Then Rachael went over to the orange-clad turtle and buried her head in his shoulder, trying to hide her tears.

'_This can't be happening! Not again, not again.' _Rachael thought as tears started to freely fall.

After one loud crash the glass broke and the teleportal was destroyed.

"I'm afraid we have no choice now. You fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess." Honeycutt said as something came out of his arm, "This is an ELP fail-safe control, it will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my entire memory core." he said as he gave it to Leonardo, who just looked at it, "If you don't destroy me now a weapon of ultimate destruction will fall into the hands of looniticks who will not hesitate to use it."

"I – I can't." Leo said.

"You swore, on your honor." Honeycutt said.

Then the troops started to advance as Leo prepared himself to press that button.

Carmen was falling apart right there, it was really rare to see the girl cry but this instance she was and when the purple-banded turtle noticed this he brought the girl into a hug, trying to comfort her as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Just as Leo was about to press the button a blue column of light surrounded the seven of them.

"But how can this be? My teleportal didn't work." Honeycutt said.

"Well, somebody's did." Leo said.

"This feels kinda familiar." Raph stated.

"Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time!" Mikey said as they were all pulled away to who knows where.

* * *

**Well, there is your second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!!**

***silence***

**Does, anyone have anything to say?**

**All: no, not really.**

**Wow, that's a first.**

**All: -_-**

**Rachael: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Wait! Almost forgot something!**

**All: Figures...**

**WHAT! I'm remembering now! *clears throat* okay here's a review reply to tubular_turtle**

tubular_turtle

you don't have to apoligize. I can totaly understand that during the summer people go places that don't have internet. *shrugs* i tend to forget cuz i do close to nothing durning summer. On another note, i'm glad that you are still enjoying the story that makes me happy!!! Again, thanks for the review!

**So, that's it.**

**All: you sure?**

**yes.**

**Rachael: okay.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!! =P**

* * *


	32. Secret Origins part 1

**Here's another chapter for all of you faithful readers!**

**All: -.- this is getting annoying.**

***turns around* what?**

**All: nothing _she really has problems._**

**What?! *eye twitch***

**Carmen: we said nothing!**

**oh, but you thought that i had problems!**

**Cardea: but how did you?**

**i'm the author! duh! i know EVERYTHING!!! *evil laugh***

**Raph: she's really lost it now.**

**Carmen: NOW?!?!?!**

**Cardea: she lost it ages ago.**

**Rachael: you weren't even here!**

**Cardea: it's the look on her face, looks of insanity appear to have been there for a while.**

***stands up* aw crap, my foot fell asleep! *starts smacking foot***

**All: -_- WHAT THE CRAP?!**

**Jalena: she owns nothing...... **

**_

* * *

__Everything Changes_**

There were sparks coming from the transmat while Francesca was waiting to see if this time they had finally got the coordinates for the turtles, Rachael, and Carmen.

'_Hope this is them.' _the redhead thought.

"They're back," Mortu stated.

"Not this place again!" Raph exclaimed once he got sight of his surroundings.

"We're home! Ya-hoo! We made it!" Mikey cheered before starting to kiss the ground.

'_Okay, he's a little too excited.' _Carmen thought.

Then Rachael noticed that they had brought along hitch-hikers, three Triceratons and three Federation troops.

'_Great,' _the blonde thought.

"Heads up guys! Looks like we brought back some tag-alongs!" Leo exclaimed.

"Rule one: never, and I mean never, pick up hitchhikers!" Carmen stated as she took out her kusari.

"No! Remain stationary!" Francesca ordered.

"Stay calm, we will return you to your native continuity." Mortu added as a blast went right past his head.

"What is this madness? Where are the rest of our warriors?" one Triceraton questioned. "The Fugitoid! Seize it!"

"Oh dear," Honeycutt exclaimed.

After that statement the Federation and Triceraton troops that were there started to shoot at each other, and the six teens.

"Take cover!" Rachael ordered as she followed Mikey.

"A welcome home party, you shouldn't have." Mikey stated.

Then his 'tail' was shot off.

"Now I mean it, you shouldn't have!" Rachael stated as her and Mikey made a run for it.

"Deploy stases beam," Francesca ordered an Utrom.

Then one of the Utroms got a blaster ready and started shooting at the Triceratons and Federation troops, freezing them where they stood. Once they were all frozen the six teens gasped. When Raphael saw one of the Utroms he looked as if he wanted to take them apart, piece by piece.

But someone interrupted him….

"My children stop!" Master Splinter ordered as he entered the room behind two guardians.

"Master Splinter?" Rachael said.

"They are not our enemy." Splinter continued.

Everyone gasped.

"Master Splinter!" everyone exclaimed as they ran over to greet their Master.

"Daddy!" Rachael exclaimed as everyone gave the elderly rat a group hug, a really big one.

"My children, it is good to see you too. Please, my spine." Splinter said as everyone let him go. "I want you to meet some friends," Splinter said as he motioned towards two guardians and Francesca, "I believe you have met the guardians, it was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder and brought me here to these beings who saved my life. This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu. Mortu, these are my children."

"Um, thank you for saving our sensei." Leo said as he and the other teens bowed. "But who are they? What are they?"

"They call themselves Utroms, and their story is inextricably interwoven with our own. The ooze that originally mutated us all was a by-product of their experiments with this transmat device." Splinter explained.

"So, the chemical makeup of the ooze is caused by the inter-dimensional shift of non-essential subatomic particles." Don stated.

"Yep, pretty much sums it up." Rachael added.

"But, where were we transported? How did we wind up back here? What? When?" Mikey started rambling.

Since they were starting to get annoyed with this, Carmen and Raph smacked the turtle.

"OW!" Mikey cried.

"All will be explained, but first there is some business to take care of. Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates." Mortu ordered Francesca.

"Right away sir," Francesca replied as she did what she was ordered and then proceeded to walk over towards the six teens, Honeycutt, Splinter, and Mortu.

"I would like for all of you to meet one of our most successful guardians; Francesca." Mortu stated while motioning to the bowing redhead.

"Pleasure to formally meet all of you." Francesca looked at the two other kunoichi, "I would very much like to apologize for my actions earlier."

Carmen waved her hand, "Don't worry 'bout it."

"Yeah, we were the intruders. You had an obligation to do what you did, I understand." Rachael added.

The four turtles eyed the girls, "What happened?"

"Don't want to know." Carmen stated.

Seeing that subject was finished Leo spoke up, "Master Splinter, this is Dr. Honeycutt."

Then Honeycutt proceeded to tell everyone about what happened to them while they were gone while Rachael walked over to Mikey's side and grabbed his hand.

Also during the tale, even though no one else noticed, Leonardo took random glances at Francesca. She seemed to be very well trained, smart, and she had this motherly warmth to her presence that intantly took the notice of the blue-clad turtle.

* * *

"And that's how I came to be here," Honeycutt finished after everyone had relocated their positions and the teens had ditched the space suits.

"I see my children have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they have been gone." Splinter stated.

"Eight hours?!" Carmen questioned.

"We were gone three weeks!" Raph added.

"Perhaps I can explain, inter-dimensional travel affect not only the basic laws of three-dimensional space but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well." Mortu explained.

"That is so-" Don started.

"Awesome." Rachael finished.

"Yeah, if it made any sense at all!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph asked.

"My friends, let there be no more secrets between us." Mortu stated as he opened his shirt, revealing an Utrom.

Once everyone saw this they all gasped or screamed.

"Follow me, we shall begin at the beginning." Mortu said as he led everyone else out of the room.

'_No, I thought we were gonna begin at the end!' _Carmen thought.

* * *

"I've seen this movie, we're uh, not going to have anything burst out of our chests are we?" Mikey stated once everyone entered another room.

"I sure hope not." Rachael said as she started to look around the room, it looked like the inside of a giant stomach to her.

"This is the oracle pod chamber. Where our race assumes its highest state of communion, where many minds enter into oneness, sharing life experience. Inside these pods you will be able to share the story of our lives." Mortu explained.

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing." Mikey commented.

"Shut it bonehead." Carmen mumbled.

"All will be explained," Francesca stated.

"Please enter the pods." Mortu said as the pods started to open and everyone entered one. Rachael quickly took the one next to Mikey.

"Wow, this technology is incredible." Rachael stated as something snapped on her head.

'_If they start sucking my brains out I'm going to be really pissed.' _Carmen thought as the device attached to her head.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms." Mortu stated as everyone closed their eyes, preparing themselves.

* * *

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed once they all realized that they were all 'floating.'

"Amazing," Donnie stated.

"Technically this is only happening in our minds!" Rachael told the whole group.

"And we are all sharing the experience." Donnie added.

Then an image appeared in front of them, or better explained, around them.

"Whoa dudes, we're on an Utrom star-ship." Mikey stated.

"Your blessing honored navigators?" Mortu asked.

"Your course is straight and true. Through the vastness of space and time. Captain, you have the blessings of the navigators."

"Master Splinter, your friend Mortu is the captain." Leo stated.

"Okay," Mikey said as he walked over to the three Utroms in a liquid-filled container, "I'm not even gonna ask about the brains in the jar Mr. Mortu." Mikey continued but was ignored by the Utroms, "Mr. Mortu? Guys! Yo blob-heads! Fine, be that way. Snooty Utroms."

"Mikey, they can't hear us. It happened in the past. Kinda like watching a movie but in our heads." Rachael explained as she walked over to the turtle.

"But, it all seems so, real." Mikey replied as he tried to touch the jar, but it vanished along with everything else around them.

"Whoa! What's happenin'?!" Raph and Carmen exclaimed.

"If it's a movie maybe we're cutting to the next scene." Mikey said as their surroundings changed again, showing some sort of prison and behind them was an Utrom, but this one had red skin instead of pink like the other ones, and he was suspended in a liquid-filled container.

"These security precautions are pitiful! You will never hold me!"the red-skinned Utrom said.

Then Mortu went 'through' Mikey, "We have finally captured you after a hundred year search, we're not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever know."

'_One-hundred years? That's a long time.' _Rachael thought.

The red-skinned Utrom laughed, "I will escape and you will all perish! That is my promise!"

"Big talk little slime ball." Raph exclaimed.

"Big talk little slime ball." Mortu stated.

"Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks." Raph stated.

"Yeah, that was really weird. Oh god, we have another Raph in the world." Carmen teased.

Mikey ran up to the red-skinned Utrom's cage, "Yoo-hoo! Hey there ya ugly little Utrom!" Mikey said as he started to make faces at him.

Rachael tried to hold back fits of laughter when Splinter walked up to the orange-clad turtle, "Michelangelo, you should know better than to tempt fate."

"But Master Splinter, you're always saying we should tell the truth and the truth is mister creepy here is pretty ugly!" Mikey replied as he went back to making faces at the Utrom.

"That's not the point." Master Splinter said before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but in terms of ugly Raph takes the cake." Carmen teased.

Raph then turned to glare at the girl who only responded by grinning and hiding behind Don.

"You wouldn't hurt me, right Raphie-boy?" Carmen said as she peeked over Don's shoulder before looking at Don, "Don't let 'im hurt me." she said as she hid behind the purple-clad turtle's shell.

"Just wait till we get home!" Raph said as their surroundings started to change again. This time they were back at the front of the starship.

"Look! They're passing close to Earth." Rachael informed the group.

Then another Utrom came into view, "Captain! The prisoner has escaped!"

Mortu turned on an intercom device, "Security! Report!"

"_The prisoner is attacking! We are – "_ someone started before they screamed and the connection was cut.

The lights started flashing before they turned out completely, along with most of the other technology that was in the starship.

"Emergency, power cut. Engines are off-line. Our minds are going dark, cell by cell, we are undone." the navigators said.

"Help have control of the bridge, security detail with me. To the engine room!" Mortu ordered as he and other Utroms left.

"I hope nothin' bad happens ta these guys. I'm really startin' ta like 'em." Carmen said.

"Yeah, me too." Rachael added.

"Whatever happens its all history now Carmen." Leo stated as their surroundings changed once more. Now they were in a very dark cylinder-shaped room that is presumably the engine room.

"Be careful, the prisoner is very crafty." Mortu warned as sparks were heard.

Then the red-skinned Utrom came out holding two wires in his hands, "You see, I always keep my promises. Good-bye captain." the Utrom then put the two wires together causing the power in the entire ship to go out. Mortu went back to the front of the starship and what became visible to the seven ninjas that the ship was going to crash.

"Help, set course for that uncharted planet!" Mortu said while pointing towards Earth, "We are Utroms, we are one. We shall not fail. We shall not fail!"

"It's only a movie, it's only movie, it's only a – we're all gonna die!" Mikey yelled.

Rachael started to scream as she clung onto the orange-clad turtle for dear life while Carmen shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. After Carmen heard Mikey scream she heard a crash and opened her eyes again, deeming it safe to look. When she opened her eyes though, she saw that she was clinging onto Don's arm.

She quickly let go, "Sorry." she mumbled.

"I can't believe we're in one piece." Rachael said as she let go of Mikey, "That seemed so – so – so real."

"Yes, it seems real but it's just a memory, an illusion." Don explained.

"Illusion, sure." Carmen muttered.

"Tell that to my stomach!" Mikey said before he turned around and puked.

* * *

After Jalena woke up from her nap she looked around, Rachael still wasn't there. The young blonde was getting worried about her new family. So she decided to walk up to the front of the Battle Shell to see what Casey and April were doing.

"Looks like they're gonna try somethin'!" Casey said.

"The guys still aren't answering their Shell Cells. They've been gone more than eight hours already." April added.

Casey started to stand up, "Alright, times up I'm going out there." Casey said as he started to exit the truck.

April stopped the man, "To do what Casey? There's about a hundred national guardsmen between us and them. The best way we can help the guys is by sitting tight and being ready when they need us."

Casey then hit the dashboard and groaned, "I know, but I don't have to like it!"

Jalena then walked up beside the two adults, "April, is everyone okay?" she asked with worry-filled eyes.

The two adults quickly turned their attention to the girl, they both completely forgot she was there since she was sleeping most of the time.

April sighed as she picked up the girl and placed her in her lap, "Don't worry sweetie. Your siblings should be just fine."

"Are you sure, cuz I'm still worried about them." Jalena said while glancing up at the redhead.

"We're sure Lena. We're sure." Casey said as he pated the girl's head.

* * *

"My friends, honored navigators, we are all safe but the ship is ruined. We are stranded on this primitive planet, millions of light-years from our home world." Mortu explained.

"There is not enough to salvage to repair the ship, we can not return to our homeworld?" the navigators asked.

"No," was Mortu's grim reply.

"How are they going to get home?" Rachael asked.

"Captain, there's a structure beyond the next rise." an Utrom informed once he came into view.

After a while of walking they all came upon a Japanese structure.

"This is Japan." Carmen stated.

"Eleventh century feudal Japan from the look of it." Don informed.

"I've got one word: wow." Raph added.

"You can say that again." Rachael said.

"To actually be here, and see the birthplace of Bushido and ninjitsu." Leo told the group.

Rachael then looked around for Mikey but she noticed that the orange-clad turtle wasn't there.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Mikey?" Rachael asked.

Everyone shrugged and Rachael was about to go and look for the turtle but something interrupted her.

"Hey guys! Check me out! I'm in a samurai movie!" Mikey called once he reached the training warrior. He then proceeded to pretend to fight the guy and since the blade went through the turtle it appeared he was never touched. "Your blade can not touch the might roughen, Michelangelo-san. I am the storming sea. I am the breaking wind!"

"Michelangelo, show some respect." Splinter told the orange-clad turtle.

"Mikey, Mikey, what am I going to do with you?" Rachael mumbled as she lightly shook her head with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Hey wise guy! My blade could touch you! Remember I can beat your butt any day!" Carmen yelled.

Mikey completely ignored the brunette because he came across the training warrior's breakfast. He tried to grab the food but his hand went right through it. So he tried again, many times, but each time his hand went right though the food.

"There is some sort of lesson here but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is." Splinter stated while the teens started laughing at Mikey, who was still trying to grab the food.

* * *

"In brief, we conclude the technology on this planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle. Let alone an interstellar ship or hyper-space transmat device. The technology simply does not exist." one of the Utroms informed.

"Not yet, but we can wait." Mortu stated.

"Okay, reality check. How long do these guys live? They're gonna wait centuries so they can build themselves a way home?" Mikey stated.

"I believe that's exactly what they do." Rachael responded as she grabbed the turtle's hand.

'_Wonder how Lena's doing?' _Rachael thought.

* * *

"From our technology we've been able to salvage from the crash I give you the exo-suit." a yellow-skinned Utrom announced while a covering was lifted revealing the robot bodies that the Utroms now use. "With the proper covering this will allow us to move among these humans undetected."

"So that's how they came up with those robot bodies, astounding." Rachael stated.

"That's for sure." Donnie added.

"I believe a field test is in order." the Utrom said as he started to test it out.

* * *

The next morning the same Utrom walked through the village, he was a bit wobbly but no one around him seemed to notice. After they had all left the village the Utrom tripped a string and a log was sent flying towards the Utrom.

"It's a trap! Look out!" Leo called as the log went right through them but hit the Utrom and sent him crashing into a tree.

Then the red-skinned Utrom appeared, "What a wonderful toy, I want to play."

"It's that evil Utrom, I was kinda hoping he didn't survive that crash." Raph said as the red-skinned Utrom kicked the other one out of the exo-suit and claimed it as his own. When the yellow-skinned Utrom tried to make a run for it the red Utrom grabbed him by his tentacle and held him in an upside-down position.

"I know this happened a long time ago but I'm getting mad right now!" Raph said as the four turtles ran over to try and cause some damage to the Utrom, which obviously failed.

"Well that was useless." Don stated as their surroundings started to change again.

"What now?" Carmen stated.

"Time's passing." Rachael responded.

"A lot of time." Don added.

The image before the seven ninja showed the Utroms all working to build more of the exo-suits. But soon some ninja came by and started to throw bombs at the Utroms. Then someone that appeared to look like the Shredder came into view.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Mikey asked.

"I sure hope not." Rachael said as she took a step backwards.

"It looks kind of like the Shredder." Leo stated.

"Kinda too much like the Shredder." Raph added.

"But it can't be." Carmen said.

"Ninjas attack! Destroy them all!" the Shredder look-alike ordered as they all started to fight the Utroms.

"What is the meaning of this? We mean you no harm." Mortu questioned.

Then the Shredder kicked Mortu's exo-suit and proceeded to unleash a barrage of attacks upon him.

"We come in peace!" Mortu called.

"But you will go in pieces!" Shredder stated as he tried to step on Mortu but missed because Mortu rolled out of the way.

"It can't be our Shredder, this is seven hundred years ago. It must be the Shredder's ancestor or something." Don said.

Then the Shredder started to move in the direction of the turtles and Mikey was within ten feet of him.

"Mikey, get back. Don't get too close." Rachael ordered.

"Ah, don't sweat it Rach, like you told me: this isn't real remember?" Mikey said as he walked through the Shredder.

"Still, you really shouldn't stand that close." Rachael mumbled.

"Hey ugly!" Mikey said as he started to make faces at the Shredder.

Right then everyone's weapons disappeared.

"What the-" Raph exclaimed.

"Our weapons, they've disappeared!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" Carmen muttered.

"What?!" Shredder exclaimed before he noticed Mikey and sent him flying.

"Mikey!" Rachael called as she ran over to him, followed by everyone else.

* * *

"I must say this is a most intriguing device. We really must exchange cosmo-inferior equations sometime." Honeycutt told Francesca and Mortu.

"Yes, I will be looking forward to that Dr. Honeycutt." Francesca stated.

Then something started to go wrong with the program.

"What's happening?" Honeycutt questioned.

"I don't understand, something has gone wrong." Mortu stated.

"Michelangelo's vital signs, they're going critical!" Francesca informed.

* * *

"Mikey, can you hear me?" Rachael asked once she got to the turtle's side.

"Curious, capture those strange creatures and the two females. They may prove useful." Shredder ordered as he walked away.

"Michelangelo needs help, he's been badly hurt." Splinter informed.

"Someone must have altered the program on us." Don tried to explain.

"Whatever! We're in it up to our necks! This reality isn't virtual anymore!" Leo called as everyone got into battle stances.

Rachael then lifted her head and gazed upon the ninja now surrounding them and then looked back at Mikey. Her small hands were now tightening into fists.

'_Someone's going to pay for this!'_

* * *

**Don: there's the chapter! we all hoped you like.**

**Mikey: where's the author?**

**Raph: in a pshyco ward.**

**Carmen and Cardea: *snickers***

**Leo: seriously, where is she?**

**Rachael: she just got the circulation back in her foot.**

**All: oh, *snickers***

**ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MY FOOT?! *eye twitch***

**All: 0.o um, no. **

**I don't believe you!**

**All: -_-**

**WHAT?!?!**

**All: nothing**

**okay, why are you all doing the same thing?**

**All: what are you talking about?**

***walks up to punch Raph but hands goes right through him* WHAT?! **

**-somewhere FAR away-**

**Carmen: *snickers* do you think she found out yet?**

**Raph: doubt it, she's dumber then Mikey.**

**Mikey: HEY!**

**Rachael: *sighs* there just being mean again Mike.**

**Carmen: pfft, sure.**

**Rachael: CJ!**

**Francesca: shh! she's coming!**

**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!**

**Jalena: please review!!**

* * *


	33. Secret Origins part 2

**Sorry, this chapter came out a bit later then i hoped.**

**Mikey: it's still Monday.**

**Yeah, but only for about two more hours. I was hoping to get it out about eight hours ago.**

**Raph: who cares?**

***eye twitch* you don't wanna mess with me right now!**

**Carmen: *sighs* you know you're stuck in a rut..**

**yeah, so?**

**Cardea: for one, it's getting to be a cycle. Raph insults someone and then someone else beats him up. It's just getting old.**

**Don: hey, i thought we were hiding from her...**

**Rachael: now that i think about it, we were hiding from you...**

**eh, i'm half asleep. sides i have to go to bed in a couple hours, since i have to wake up at five in the morning tomorrow to get in the car.**

**Francesca: where are you going?**

**Kentucky, i'm going to that creation museam. that means i get to ride in a car for four hours.**

**Rachael: i feel sorry for you...**

**eh, it's not going to be bad. the car ride will be the worst part, i hope.**

**Leo: she owns nothing.**

_

* * *

**Everything Changes**_

"Michelangelo is going critical. You must pull him out of the virtual reality system." Honeycutt stated.

"I'm trying, the system is locked up, the controls aren't responding." Mortu stated.

"How could this have gone so horribly wrong?" Honeycutt questioned.

"I have no idea Dr. Honeycutt, I have no idea." Francesca added.

* * *

"My son, can you hear me? Michelangelo." Splinter said while he held the unconscious turtle's head.

'_Come on Mikey, wake up! Please wake up! Please!' _Rachael yelled mentally hoping that it could reach the turtle, but she doubted it.

"Steady guys, this is about to get ugly." Leo ordered.

"This shouldn't be happening! This is supposed to be virtual reality! They're not supposed to be able to see us let alone attack us!" Don said as he fought off two foot soldiers.

"Well it is happening! Like it or not!" Carmen yelled as she roundhouse kicked a ninja in the face.

While Splinter was tending to Mikey the blonde noticed that some of the ninja were coming for them, swords drawn and ready to attack.

They started to close in around them and Splinter looked as if he was going to try and fight them off but Rachael stopped him.

"Don't worry about this Sensei, look after Mikey I'll handle this one." the blonde said as she leapt in front of her father and got into a stance.

'_Let's see if I can do this water-controlling thing again.' _Rachael thought as she moved her right hand up and sure enough some groundwater came with it. _'Good.' _Then while the ninjas were starring at the blonde in shock she attacked them with various whips of water.

"I'm really starting to like this!" Rachael cheered.

"Leonardo, Rachael, we must become shadows!" Splinter ordered.

Rachael nodded while Leo knocked out a few more ninjas.

"Guys! Time to disappear!" Leo ordered.

"Aww! I was just getting warmed up!" Carmen complained.

"Raph! Get Mikey and head for the bamboo!" Rachael ordered.

"Don, Carmen! You're with me!" Leo ordered while Rachael and Raph ran off to get Mikey to safety.

"Good, more fighting!" Carmen smirked as she got into a stance. "Bring it on!"

"My children catch!" Splinter yelled as he kicked pieces of bamboo to the teens.

They all leapt into the air. Leo got two medium sized pieces of bamboo, Don got one big piece, and Carmen got two big pieces. Carmen then charged into the swarm of ninjas but one of the ninja soon cut up her pieces of bamboo, leaving her with two little stubs.

"Whatever, old fashion's fine by me!" Carmen said as she punched two in the nose, hearing the crushing sound of breaking noses and kicking one in the gut, sending him flying.

"Oh no! Here comes the Shredder's great-great-grandpappy!" Leo yelled once the Shredder emerged.

"Oh great," Carmen mumbled.

Then some of the ninjas shot arrows at the teens and Carmen did a flip to avoid them, just barley though.

"These guys may not real but they mean business!" Don yelled as he caught two arrows with his piece of bamboo.

"Let's go!" Leo ordered.

"So soon?" Carmen said as she followed her brothers into the bamboo.

"Send some men to watch the road through the forest. They won't get far. You others come with me. I have important business in the village." Shredder ordered as he walked away.

"Don, CJ, go find the others make sure they're okay. I'm going to follow Mr. Personality for a bit, I'll catch up." Leo said as he ran off.

"Come on D let's go find everyone." Carmen said as she jumped to the ground with Don close behind her before she ran off into the forest.

* * *

"Why don't we just shut the system down?" Honeycutt asked while he, Mortu, and Francesca were working with the controls.

"Normally it would be that simple." Mortu replied.

"Yes, normally, but the system has been tampered with. The slightest disruption or energy spike could destroy them. We must disconnect their minds from the pods carefully, but it will take time." Francesca explained.

"Let us hope they can survive that long." Mortu said.

"They will survive, I'm sure of it." Francesca said.

Mortu faced the girl, "How can you be so sure?"

Francesca smiled, "They have two elementals with them, an electric and an aquatic."

* * *

When Leo caught up with everyone else Raph was standing around, waiting for them to finally show up. Then Leo's attention drifted towards Rachael, she was sitting right beside Mikey with worry filled eyes and Splinter was sitting across from the blonde tending to Mikey, Carmen was just wandering around the clearing that everyone was in, and Donnie was beside Rachael and Master Splinter, also helping with Mikey.

"How's Mikey?" Leo asked.

Splinter sighed, "We must be careful, Michelangelo is not well and I fear that in this dream world if we believe that we've died we will truly die."

Everyone at that moment could visually see the blonde cringe at the word 'die'.

'_Poor Rachael, this shouldn't be happening.' _Carmen thought.

"Being careful won't be easy. The guy that looks like the Shredder; he just invented the Sword of Tengu!" Leo informed.

"No freakin' way!" Carmen said as her head jerked up.

"This is not good." Splinter said.

* * *

"_Mortu, we are under attack. This location is no longer liable. We are surrounded. We have no choice we must now use the Transmat to return home." _the council informed while Francesca and Mortu were working on getting everyone out.

"Our preliminary defenses are holding. We must save the turtles, the females and their master. They are under our care." Mortu explained.

"_Are their lives more important than the lives of the Utroms?" _the council questioned.

"All life is precious council," Francesca stated.

"_True, but remember you have a great responsibility to the Utroms. The burden is heavy but you must bear it." _

"I understand council." Mortu said before the council's image disappeared.

"You can't abandon my friends." Honeycutt stated.

"Don't worry Professor, we will find a way to save them and ourselves." Mortu said while Francesca resumed her work on the device.

'_Why did Cardea have to be sick today? She knows more about this technology then I do.' _Francesca thought.

* * *

"Master Splinter is it time to eat?" Mikey moaned as he slipped in and out of his sleep.

Rachael then let out a breath she had no idea that she was holding after she heard the orange-clad turtle speak before she started to stroke his head again.

'_Thank god, he's going to be okay. Thank god.' _Rachael thought as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, tears of joy.

Then some screams were heard off in the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Don stated.

"Sounds like fighting." Carmen responded.

"Over the hill, to the north." Leo added.

"Go, investigate. I will stay and look after your brother." Splinter ordered.

Everyone except Rachael bowed before running off into the forest. When the blonde looked up she saw Splinter motioning for her to go with them.

"With all due respect Master, my siblings will be just fine without me for once." Rachael tried to reason but Master Splinter was giving her a firm stare, the stare that said 'do not question my decision,' a stare that was normally given to Raph, Carmen, and Mikey but rarely her.

Rachael sighed before standing up and bowing before she ran off after her siblings.

* * *

"Ah! No! Leave us alone!" a male voice cried.

"Stay back!" a female voice cried.

When Carmen looked over she saw an old man, a young boy, and a teenage-looking girl surrounded by a bunch of foot ninjas. When the foot soldiers charged for the three the girl started to fight them off.

"You know I'm really starting to hate these old-school ninjas as much as I hate the modern-day versions." Raph said as the girl pushed a ninja back into the bamboo.

"She's good, I like her." Don commented.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Carmen retorted.

"What do you say we lend a hand?" Leo said as everyone went off to help fight off the ninjas.

"Yes, ignore the kunoichi that can kick your ass, real smart." Carmen groaned as she ran off to help her brothers.

When both kunoichi entered the fight they were both weaponless but they really didn't mind, Carmen was going to just do it old-fashioned and Rachael was starting to get a hang of these powers she had, and she was starting to have some fun with them. Before the teens could get there two other people entered the fight.

"All sorts of creeps are comin' to this party!" Carmen stated.

"A few too many, look!" Leo said while pointing towards a ton of foot ninja that were coming straight for them.

Since it seemed that the two new figures were getting their butts handed to them the five teens decided to join in the fight. Carmen ran straight into the center of the mass of ninjas, she first kicked one in the gut before she punched another in the ribs, feeling the crack of bones beneath her fists. Rachael then followed Don as she punched or kicked various ninjas. As soon as she reached the center of the action she noticed that there was no more action left, all the ninjas had ran away.

"We still kick butt! Even in ancient Japan!" Carmen cheered as the guys threw their pieces of bamboo off to the side.

"Stay away evil goblins! Save us! Save us from the green kappa!" the old man cried as he started to jump up and down.

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to get the thanks we deserve." Leo stated.

"Ya think." Carmen said as the two men dressed in blue advanced towards them.

While the two men came towards them Rachael caught a glace of the young woman bowing in thanks.

'_Looks like we did get our thank you.' _Rachael thought as she took a step foward.

"Look we were only trying to help." Rachael tried to reason.

"We don't wanna fight you." Don stated.

"Although I like fighting, what I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game." Raph stated.

After hearing this, the two men started to back up.

"Utrom?" one questioned.

"How do these strange kappa know of the Utrom?" the other one asked.

"That's it! That's where I've seen that medallion before, on the guardians." Leo said.

"They must be an early incarnation of the guardians." Rachael added.

"You work for the Utrom right? Well look, we're on the same side." Leo said.

"We need to talk to the Utrom, we're stuck in this place like them maybe they can help us." Don stated.

"Can you take us to them?" Carmen asked.

Silence.

"Can you at least let them know we need to see them?" Leo asked.

"We will tell them." one guardian said as both of them started to walk away.

"Wait! How will we find you?!" Rachael questioned.

"If our masters agree to an audience they will find you." the other guardian said before they both walked away.

* * *

"Ahh!" Francesca groaned as she fell on her butt from a recent vibration in the building.

"Oh dear, that can't be good." Honeycutt stated.

"_Mortu there has been a security breach and internal security control is not responding. We must leave at once."_

"I understand council." Mortu said as the council's image disappeared.

"Deploy the security robots." Francesca ordered.

"Yes milady." an Utrom replied as he did as told.

Then Mortu took off the upper half of his disguise, "Instruct the Transmat room to prepare for immediate evacuation."

"You must free my friends." Honeycutt stated.

"Of course Professor Honeycutt, we will not abandon them, I promise." Mortu replied.

"If only they could activate the pods internal fail-safe," Francesca sighed, "but that's too much to hope for."

* * *

As the five teens were running to tell Master Splinter what they had just found out they were greeted by the sounds of munching in the distance.

"Welcome back bros!" Mikey said before stuffing a piece of sushi in his mouth, "Anyone for sushi?"

Rachael's face lit up as she ran over and hugged the orange-clad turtle, "Thank god you're okay." As she let go her stomach rumbled, "And thank goodness you have food." she said as she started to eat the food set before them.

"Ah Mikey you bum! I'm glad yer okay." Raph said as everyone sat down.

"Rachael, you know not a single molecule of that food is real, it's all part of this illusion." Don explained.

Rachael glanced up before swallowing the food that was filling her mouth, "Yeah I know, but its real enough for me now." she said with a shrug.

"That's it! The answer, it is-" Splinter started to say before the two guardians from before showed up.

They then backed up and someone walked forward.

"Greetings, I am Mortu." Mortu said as the seven ninja bowed in respect.

"Mr. Mortu you're just the, man we need to see." Carmen stated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was at that point the pod's story became real. So you see Mr. Mortu we're trapped in this virtual reality and we can't get out." Leo finished explaining.

"I do see it is an interesting phenomenon. You have much knowledge of our ways but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. You should know the Shredder is one of-" Mortu started.

A devious laugh was heard as hoards of foot soldiers came out of the forest, followed by the Shredder who was carrying the Sword of Tengu.

"How fortuitous that I should find you here Mortu! Now I can display the true power of the Sword of Tengu for your amusement and your demise." Shredder gloated as the Sword was activated.

He then struck it at the ground and a surge of energy went straight for Mortu, causing him to fly out of his exo-suit before it blew up. Shredder laughed as he used the sword to send the two guardians flying into the bamboo. The seven ninja then tried to fight the Shredder but they were all propelled back by the sword, all except Carmen.

"What?!" Shredder exclaimed.

Carmen smirked, "Looks as if your little toy don't work." The girl then got into a stance and charged head on for the Shredder but was just kicked in the gut and sent flying just as if she was hit by the sword like her family.

"Guess your foot works instead." Carmen groaned.

Then the Shredder advanced to finish off Mortu, who at the time was helpless.

"Master Splinter!" Leo said as he and Rachael walked over to their master.

"Are you alright?" Rachael asked.

"Leonardo, Rachael, listen, there is little time. This virtual reality is an illusion within an illusion, an illusion of the mind. Control your mind and you will control the illusion." Splinter explained.

"We will try Sensei." Leo said as Rachael gave him a nod for him to do it. Leo nodded back as he stood up.

"Goodbye Mortu!" Shredder called as he lifted his sword for the final blow but before he could attack the sword disappeared from his grasp. "What?! Where is the Sword of Tengu?" Shredder questioned as he looked around frantically for the sword.

Rachael saw a glow, and it was coming from Leo, he had possession of the sword now. "It's right here!"

'_Yes!' _Rachael thought as her siblings stared at Leo in shock.

"Whoa! How'd Leo do that?" Mikey questioned.

"You want it back?!" Leo called before he lifted the sword and sent a mass of energy towards the Shredder after he landed Leo sent another burst of energy his way and another, sending him crashing into the river.

After noticing that their master was defeated the foot ninjas ran off in fright. Then as Leo closed his eyes the sword vanished.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Neo, uh, I mean Leo!" Don said.

"Way ta go bro!" Mikey cheered.

"Your actions demonstrate the varsity of what you say, take this." Mortu said as one of the guardians handed Carmen a small black box. "It should help you return safely to where you belong."

"But if we're stuck in a video game how can you give us anything that can affect the real world? I – we – you – my brain hurts!" Mikey said.

Rachael put a hand on the turtle's shoulder, "Don't worry about it." she said with a smile.

"If this world is a virtual reality created from our technology then we Utroms have encoded an eternal fail-safe that can be activated by using the virtual reset device you now possess." Mortu explained.

"Here we go," Carmen said as she prepared to activate the box.

"I hope." Rachael stated.

"Goodbye and thank you." Splinter said.

"See ya in a few hundred years." Raph added before the box was activated.

"Wait! What was it you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before?!" Leo asked.

"The Shredder is an-"

Then they were gone.

* * *

After the device had detached from Rachael's head she opened her eyes and saw that the device did work.

"They've done it! They activated the internal fail-safe! But how?" Mortu questioned with wide eyes.

"Well, you helped us. Not you, you but you! It's kind of a long story." Leo tried to explain.

"Well I don't care how you got out. What matters is that you're safe and sound." Honeycutt stated as everyone exited the pods.

"Still, I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned." Mortu pondered.

"Oh, but I do!" a voice stated.

Everyone whipped their heads to face this familiar voice, it was the Shredder.

"No," Rachael breathed.

"Aw crap!" Carmen exclaimed.

"No! It – it can't be! I finished you off myself, you can't be alive." Leo said.

Shredder laughed, "You merely separated my head from my body. A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are leaving here alive!"

'_Oh, joy.' _Carmen thought as she took out her kusari.

* * *

**So there ya go! i hoped you liked it.**

***silence***

**does anyone have anything to add.**

**All: not really...**

**ah, that's rare. well, i'm just going to leave you with this.**

**Carmen: i just remembered! if you're going to be gone when will you update?**

**Raph: you really care.**

**i'll update agian late thursday or on Friday. i'm only going to be gone tomorrow thru thursday since i have a band pratice to go to thusday.**

**All: oh.**

**Jalena: PLEASE REVIEW! =P**


	34. Secret Origins part 3

**Well, i'm back from Kentucky.**

**Raph: hickville?**

***raises eyebrow* what?**

**Raph: nothin' **

**Rachael: have fun?**

**kinda sort of. not much to say except i missed my internet! *hugs computer***

**Don: you're going to miss it more soon.**

**Mikey: why?**

**Leo: she's starting school next Thursday. along with that and all the homework she will most likely be getting she has marching band pratices and football games, along with other events and last-minute pratices.**

**SHUT UP!! i don't wanna think about it! *moans* my band director thinks that none of us have lives! he says that he hardly ever adds on extra pratices but he added an extra Wendsday one every week!!**

**Francesca: so, will this affect publishing of new chapters at all?**

**At first no, since i have a few written chapters that i still haven't posted yet, so none of my awesome readers don't feel really overwealmed!**

**Cardea: what about later?**

***shrugs* depending on how much time i get on the computer i might have to reduce updates to once a week, but i'm hoping that i don't have to do that. i should be fine through the end of September though so no one has to worry!**

**Jalena: she owns nothing.**

**P.S. this is for Jesus Luvs Everyone and freespirt_of_nala (sorry if i spelled any of those wrong!) i hope that school is going well, it's a real pain in the rear! curses!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Everything Changes**

"Attack! Destroy them all!" Shredder ordered while Stockman started to laugh.

"Oh dear, and I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body!" Honeycutt exclaimed.

Stockman then took his two front 'feet' and shot an electric bolt type thing at Honeycutt, sending him crashing into the pods.

"My children, attack!" Splinter ordered the six teens.

Carmen and Rachael both went down the left side and started fighting with any foot solider they cam across, while Francesca stayed with Mortu.

"Protect Mr. Mortu!" a guardian ordered as two others followed him to help Francesca with the elite guard that were going for Mortu.

Francesca then shot out vines at one of the elite and grabbed him by the leg before she threw the ninja into the wall. Another ninja came running towards her so she pulled out her ninjato and started having a sword fight with him. Soon, due to her constant hours of training, she was able to overpower the ninja and send him flying, right over Leo's head.

'Sorry,' she mouthed before starting to fight with another ninja.

"Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for nearly ten centuries!" Shredder exclaimed once he landed in front of Mortu.

"I'm surprised with your 'genius' it took you a thousand years to find us!" Mortu replied as he got into a stance.

The two of them then lunged for each other and started to fight.

"If those guys have been enemies for that long, then that means-" Leo started as he kicked a ninja off to the side.

"This is the same Shredder from a thousand years ago!" Splinter finished.

"Well that's nice." Carmen said as she used her chain to knock a sword out of a foot soldier's hand before kicking him in the gut.

While Rachael was fighting off two foot ninja she saw one of the elite trying to cut an Utrom in half. The blonde then ran over and picked up the Utrom and ran.

"Sorry about this. Donnie! Go long!" Rachael yelled as she threw the Utrom in the air. After Don caught it he placed it back on his platform as the Utrom breathed a sigh of relief.

"At last, it's time I've finally had my revenge on you annoying mutations!" Stockman said as he walked up to Raph, Mikey, and Carmen.

"Stockman? I almost didn't recognize ya!" Raph said.

"Yeah, get a new haircut?" Carmen mocked.

Stockman then shot the three teens, Raph and Mikey were sent flying where as Carmen wasn't effected at all by the electric blast. The brunette smirked before she walked up to Stockman and kicked him like a soccer ball but Stockman just got right back up again.

"Aw come on!" Carmen groaned as she started to spin her chain.

While Stockman started to attack again Shredder tried to stop him.

"Stockman, hold. You have more important business." Shredder ordered.

"Never! My revenge comes first!" Stockman retorted as he started to shoot the three teens again.

"I said hold!"

Then it appeared as if Stockman was electrocuted, causing him to stop what he was previously doing.

"Implement phase three now!" Shredder ordered.

"Yes master." Stockman said as he scurried away. "The device will soon be under your control."

"The device?!" Francesca exclaimed as her purplish-blue eyes widened in shock.

"The transmat! We must stop that him before-" Mortu started as he headed for the door but was halted when Hun and two elite guard came in their way.

Shredder laughed, "You will go no where!"

Leonardo then came up and kicked Shredder, sending him flying into a huge ball of flesh-like goop. Mortu then ran over to the computer and sealed Shredder in that ball of goop. While Hun and two foot members ran over to help their master the six teens were all trying to fight off the ninjas.

"We will return to assist you as soon as the transmat is secured!" Mortu yelled as he, Francesca, and some other guardians and Utroms left the room, the door shutting behind them.

"After the Utrom, now!" Shredder ordered as soon as he was freed.

"You'll have to go through us first!" Raph exclaimed as the seven ninja stood in Shredder's way.

"You are not worth wasting my time!" Shredder said as he pressed some buttons on a computer causing the door to be closed off, the room to start filling with some sort of liquid, and giving Shredder and his men an escape route.

Rachael and Don went straight for the computer, trying to figure a way out, while everyone else started banging on the wall.

"It's no good! I can't work these controls!" Don exclaimed.

"Same here!" Rachael added as she started to make her way to the wall, "I can't understand the technology!"

"I keep slicing at the wall but it just heals itself." Leo said while demonstrating what he said.

"Yeah, it's like the room's alive or somethin'." Carmen added as she tried to slice the wall.

"Wait! That's it! This is a techno-organic chamber. We need to think a little less techno and a little more organic." Don then smacked the wall with his bo staff and the wall vibrated, "See, the walls have techno-organic nerve endings, they can feel. Just follow my rhythm." Then the purple-banded turtle started hitting the wall and everyone followed suit. Soon it seemed as if the room was going to blow up.

"She's gonna blow!" Carmen yelled.

The teens were then evacuated through the ceiling of the room, along with the liquid goop.

"Okay, that was nasty." Mikey stated.

"Ugh! It looks like puke!" Rachael said as she tried to rid her arms of the substance.

"Come on guys, we have to get to the transmat room!" Leo ordered as he led everyone to said room.

* * *

"We can't sit around anymore. We have to know what's going on in there. The authorities won't talk to us but they might talk to a TV news reporter. How do I look?" April asked as she walked up to Jalena, who was sitting in Casey's lap at the moment.

"Uh, great, if you're removing toxic waste." Casey said as he looked at April, who was now wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

April smacked the man, "You're no help."

Jalena laughed, "You look nice." she said through fits of laughter.

"Thanks Lean, at least someone here has taste." April said while directing her attention towards Casey. "Can you at least be my camera man?" April asked as she handed a video camera with a microphone taped to the top to Casey.

"Do I have a choice?" Casey asked as he eyed the camera.

"What can I do?" Jalena asked.

"Sorry princess, but you'll have to wait in here. Okay?" Casey said.

"Okay," Jalena said with a pout as she jumped off Casey's lap.

April then patted the blonde's head, "Stay in here and don't come out unless one of us is out here."

"Yes mommy." Jalena said as she sat in one of the seats in the back of the Battle Shell.

"Don't worry, when we get back we'll do something fun." Casey said as he and April left the truck.

Jalena's face brightened, "Promise?"

"Promise, now we'll be right back." Casey said as the back door slammed shut, leaving Jalena all by herself.

Even though Jalena knew that she should stay in the truck she didn't want to, being alone reminded her too much of just a couple months ago.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Jalena, just stay here while mommy goes to talk to a friend of hers."_

"_When you get back we'll go for ice cream right?"_

"_Of course sweetie. Now just stay here and don't move until I come back, okay?"_

"_Yes mommy." Jalena said as her mother walked away_

_and never came back._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unlike her big sisters, Jalena didn't run away from her abusive home. She was abandoned as a child just two months before Rachael and Mikey found her in that alley. When Jalena was growing up every time that she was beaten her parents always yelled to her that if she ran away they would find her and do much worse then what they were already doing to her. Jalena was scared so she put up with the beatings and always put on a happy face around other people, because if she ever didn't do what she was told she would get beaten more, she thought it would never end but one day her dad got a letter in the mail saying that Grandpa Herman had died and her father had got a ton of money from his will. So her parents didn't want her anymore and so she was left in the streets to die a slow, painful death.

Ever since then she was scared to be by herself for long periods of time. Now she knew that she would no longer be alone.

Except at times like these where she was too small to help anyone. Even though she has only been with her new 'family' for about a month she has still felt useless compared to them. She was always afraid of one thing or another and she couldn't protect herself.

She hated not being able to help her family,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jalena sighed as she went up to the window and looked out to find a ton of national guardsmen trying to get in the building that her big brothers and sisters were in. The door was now forced open and a ton of men were rushing inside.

'_Please be okay sissy.' _Jalena thought as she brought her knees up to her chest.

* * *

"Guardians! Be ready for anything!" Mortu ordered the four guardians as Francesca's grip on her ninjato tightened, causing her knuckles to go white.

Then two balls were thrown in front of them, they had sparks surrounding them. All the guardians gasped as the balls exploded and Francesca used some vines to pull her away from the blast.

Out of the smoke came the Shredder, all the Utroms were shooting at him but all the shots were deflected off of his armor as he made his way to the transmat.

"Stay back! I will not let you destroy the transmat!" Mortu yelled as he made his way for Shredder.

Shredder then lifted his fist and hit Mortu, sending him flying onto the transmat. "I do not intend to destroy it Mortu. I will use it to send you to your doom. Perhaps I'll place you in the extreme heat of a supernova or the cold, endless vacuum of space."

Stockman then electrocuted Honeycutt and Francesca and sent them both crashing onto the transmat.

"And your just the beginning, after I've disposed of you I will use this device to conquer the homeworld of the Utroms and I'll destroy every last one of your kind Mortu!" Shredder ranted.

"Not if we've got anythin' ta say about it!" Carmen yelled, halting Shredder's speech.

"Remember us?" Raph said while twirling his sais.

Shredder groaned, "I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference. Elite ninja, attack! Stockman, power up the transmat! Finish Mortu and his friends!"

"Yes master." Stockman replied in a monotone voice.

"We have to stop Stockman!" Leo yelled as he fought off one of the elite.

"And here I am fresh out of bug spray!" Mikey yelled as he and Rachael fought another elite.

"Why don't we just get Shredder to ask him to stop?! Stockman seems to listen to him." Raph added.

"That's it!" Rachael yelled as she jumped down.

"What's it?" Mikey asked, but Rachael couldn't hear.

"Psst, Professor Honeycutt can your audio processor replicate any sound?" Rachael asked.

"Of course." Honeycutt replied.

"We need your best impersonation of the Shredder now!" Rachael ordered while pointing towards Shredder.

"Stockman step away from the controls!" Honeycutt ordered.

"Stockman, don't listen to him! You obey only me!" Shredder ordered.

"Don't listen to him! Override all voice command protocols!" Honeycutt said.

There was a small spark by Stockman's head before he shook it, "I – I'm free! I obey no one now!" Stockman then leaped onto Shredder's chest and started to electrocute him. "Who's in charge now, master?"

Shredder yelled before he fell to the ground, motionless.

"I'm free now, free of him at last!" Stockman said before he started laughing as he left the building.

"Do you think the Shredder is?" Leo asked as Hun picked up Shredder.

"We'll be back, freaks." Hun said before he left and Shredder left something, a small red device. As soon as it hit the ground and the timer started these red, glowing veins started to appear all over the room.

Don was just about to pick up the device but Francesca stopped him.

"Do not touch that! It's an Utrom implosion device. The techno-organic virus it contains will destroy you." Francesca ordered.

"Already it has thoroughly infected the system, the entire building will implode. In than ten minutes!" Mortu informed.

Everyone gasped after hearing this.

"Can't you stop it?!" Don asked.

"No, unfortunately the virus was comprehensive, it spread too quickly." Mortu replied.

"So Shredder found a way to stick it to us, even in defeat." Raph stated.

Then the council appeared, _"The human troops are making their way deeper into the building."_

"We have to get them out before this building implodes!" Rachael stated.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off, there's no way to contact them." Francesca informed.

"There must be someone on the outside we can contact." Leo said.

Then Raph, Mikey, and Carmen glanced at each other.

Carmen grabbed her shell cell, "Yes there is." the girl then dialed the number for April and Casey. She then handed it to Leo, "Have fun."

"April, Casey, it's me Leo."

"_Hello,"_ they both said.

"_Leo? Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm hearing your voice!"_ April said.

"_Me neither, when'd ya get three-way calling?"_ Casey asked.

Carmen grabbed the phone, "Please smack Casey April." She then heard the wonderful sound of a hand hitting a face and she smirked, "Thank you."

"_Ow! What?!"_ Casey asked.

"_Hello, alive?"_April tried to explain.

"_Oh right,"_ Casey said before he cheered.

"Idiot!" Carmen said as she smacked her forehead.

"CJ, we're talking about Casey here." Rachael explained.

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" Carmen said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Listen, you have to get a message out to evacuate the building, it's going to self-destruct in about six minutes." Leo said as he turned off the speaker-phone.

"Mr. Mortu, the transmat is powered up." an Utrom informed.

"Primary team, assemble on the platform, we're going home." Mortu said as he turned to Francesca, who should be getting on with them but was staying right where she was. "Francesca."

"No disrespect sir, but I must remain on Earth. I have matters of great importance that I still must handle." Francesca explained as she glanced at Rachael and Carmen.

Mortu also glanced at the girls and then back at Francesca, "Very well then." He said as the transmat was activated.

'_What were they looking at us for?' _Rachael thought as she walked beside Mikey.

After everyone else had left the council came into the room.

"Mortu, we are the last. The others have been evacuated."

"Secondary team will accompany the council." Mortu then looked at Francesca again, "Are you sure you want to stay on Earth, we could really use someone of your knowledge and abilities back at our homeworld."

"Sorry, but it is because of my abilities that I must stay here. I appreciate the offer but I still must refuse." Francesca said while bowing.

"We thank you for the time that you have spent. Even at such a young age you were one of the most dedicated and talented guardian we have ever had." the council told the red head.

"Thank you my lords, it was an honor serving you." Francesca said as she knelt down on one knee.

"As a token of our appreciation here is a gift." the council said as another guardian gave Francesca a sword, an Iaito. It's blade was silver and on it's handle it was also silver but there was a golden dragon on it. "You have carried the tradition of your ancestors well. Ever since we came to this planet your clan has always been a part of the guardians. Your ancestors **would be proud of you."**

"Thank you, you best get going now." Francesca said as her eyes started to water as she stood.

"It is good to be going home." the council said.

"Professor Honeycutt, would you care to join us? We would gladly offer you asylum on our homeworld." Mortu offered.

"Really, me? To live among an advanced, peaceful civilization where I could use my knowledge and skills for good. It's a dream come true but my friends, I will miss you. I – I can't thank you enough." Honeycutt said.

"Take care of yourself Professor." Don said.

"Yes, we will miss you also." Rachael said as she held out her hand to Honeycutt, who shook it before going for the transmat.

"Mr. Mortu thank you for everything." Leo said.

Mikey then pretended to sniffle, "Man, I hate long goodbyes!" he said as he hugged Raph who looked at the turtle as if he was crazy.

Then Rachael's eyes started to water, "Yeah, it's like a really good book. You just never want it to end."

"It has been an honor to know you and your race Mortu-san." Splinter said.

"It is we who are honored Master Splinter. Before we leave here is a token of our appreciation." Mortu said as an orb appeared in his hand and then handed it to Splinter. "Your Master Yoshi was the most loyal guardian that ever served the Utrom. He gave his life to protect us but his sprit lives in our collective history. And now my friends you must leave this building while you still can. Donatello, if you would do me the honor of powering up the transmat."

"Sweet! I'm all over it!" Don said as he faced glowed like a kid on Christmas morning.

While Don was working on it some shuriken were thrown at the machine, causing it to spark. When everyone turned around what they saw was the Shredder.

"As long as I live you will not leave this place alive!" Shredder exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Carmen groaned.

Shredder then charged for the seven teens and Splinter, knocking them all out within seconds.

"Our thousand year struggle ends now!" Shredder said as he walked onto the transmat and the eight ninja all charged for the Shredder but only Splinter was able to get a hit in.

One of the guardians was about to go and fight but was stopped.

"No! Protect your masters! We'll handle the Shredder!" Don said as he ran off.

"Let me finish the turtles." Hun said.

"No! They are mine! You and the others track down Stockman, he is still of some use to me!" Shredder ordered as he went for the turtles looking like a kid who forgot to take his nap. "No!" Shredder exclaimed once he saw that Don was still working with the transmat.

"We shall meet again." One of the guardians said as they were teleported away.

"After ten centuries I will not be denied my revenge!" Shredder said as he started to make his way to the transmat but was too late. "You. You have been more then little thorns in my side but now you have robbed me of my triumph and for that you shall pay with your lives." Shredder said as he lifted his gauntlet ready to strike the eight of them.

"Shredder, there is no time." Splinter said as he blocked Shredder's attack, "The building is about to implode. Even you could not survive."

"Then we shall all perish, together!" Shredder exclaimed as he was hit by Don's bo staff.

When Don landed though he saw that his staff was snapped in half. As he looked in shock at it he was kicked by the Shredder and sent flying. Everyone else tried to attack Shredder but also failed. Soon they were getting hits to Shredder and his wounds started electrocuting.

"Guys! Use your weapons to penetrate his armor! I think we can stop him for good!" Don said as he walked over to the computer.

Then all the ninjas threw their weapons at Shredder and they all got stuck to his armor and electric shocks were everywhere around him.

"You pathetic creatures can not hurt me!" Shredder exclaimed.

"Don't be so sure!" Don said as he put two wires together causing an electric surge to go through Shredder and sending him to the ground.

As everyone looked at the now fallen Shredder body his armor opened up, and a red-skinned Utrom came out.

"The Shredder's an Utrom!" Carmen exclaimed.

Rachael and Mikey squealed.

"It's the prisoner dude!" Mikey said.

"He's the one who – who-" Rachael stuttered.

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash a millennia ago!" Shredder finished.

"He ain't so tough now! Let's just squish 'im!" Raph said.

Then Shredder lunged for and attached himself to Raph's head, "What did you say?! I can't seem to hear you!"

Leo and Francesca then were trying to get that stubborn Utrom off of Raph's head before it tried to bite them.

"Get it off! Or there's going to be a tiny little Shredder alien busting out of Raph's chest!" Mikey exclaimed.

Carmen and Raph then smacked the turtle.

"Ow!" Mikey groaned.

"Shut it!" Carmen yelled.

Splinter was then able to get Shredder off with one half of his walking stick, sending him flying.

"Guys, quick! I've got the transmat recalibrated!" Don informed.

"Let's hope where we're going is a lot better then the last place we went!" Leo said as everyone made their way to the transmat.

"It better be!" Rachael added.

As they were all being teleported away Rachael caught a glimpse of Shredder trying to get on the transmat, but he was just seconds late before they all left to who knows where.

_'Wherever we're going better be better, or I'll seriously hurt someone!' _Carmen thought as the familiar, uncomfortable feeling ran throughout her body.

* * *

Jalena heard an explosion and saw a bright light as she hurriedly hid behind the front seat. A few moments after the light was gone Jalena heard people screaming before she heard a huge crash on the roof of the Battle Shell.

Jalena jumped out of the back, "April, what's happening?"

"Well, I got us out but apparently I neglected to get us down." Don said from the top of the Battle Shell.

"Guys, Master Splinter, you're alive!" April exclaimed.

Jalena's face lit up, "Sissy!"

"Lena!" Rachael called as she leapt off of the Battle Shell and brought her little sister in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jalena said with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"So, what's with the getup? You uh, news reporter?" Leo asked.

April then tossed her mic off to the side, "In another lifetime maybe."

Then Jalena saw Splinter and Francesca, "Rachie, who are they?" she said while pointing towards the two new people.

"Lena, remember how we were looking for someone when we found you?" Rachael asked.

Jalena nodded.

"Well, this is Francesca." Rachael said while pointing towards the redhead.

"Hi," Jalena said shyly.

"Hello," Francesca said with a smile.

"I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous location." Splinter said as he entered the truck.

"So, do you think we've truly seen the last of the Shredder this time?" Leo asked.

"The Shredder? Don't tell me he was in their too." April stated.

Everyone grinned, "Boy have we got a story to tell you!"

Jalena cocked her head, "Who's the Shredder?"

"Trust me Lena, you don't want to know." Rachael said as she patted the girl's head.

Then Splinter noticed the young blonde sitting next to Rachael, "My daughter, who is this young girl?"

"Oh," Rachael shook her head, "My memory isn't that great right now. Master Splinter this is my little sister, Jalena. Lena this is Master Splinter, who we were looking for when we found you."

Jalena looked up at the rat, "Hi."

"Hello little one." Splinter said.

**

* * *

**

**Well that's the end of the whole Utrom thing. Next on the list is Reflections!**

**Raph: oh joy.**

***yawn* so sleepy, *falls asleep on keyboard***

**Carmen: we have control!!! *starts typing***

**Raph: what are you doin? *reads***

_**Raph likes pretty pink dresses, tea parties, and Elmo.**_

**Raph: why you little!**

**Carmen: *Runs and somehow captures Raph in a corner* HA! *knocks him out***

**Rachael: CJ, don't ya think you're going too far here?**

**Carmen: just wait and see what i do!**

**--later--**

**Raph: WHAT THE CRAP!!!!**

**Carmen: *laughs* he finally woke up!**

**Mikey: what's going on? *starts laughing* oh, that's pricless.**

**Rachael: what? *turns around to see Raph in a pink frilly dress with a wig and bonnette.* Raph, what happened? *laughs***

**Raph: *points at CJ* _that _happened! I'm gonna kill you!!**

**Carmen: whatcha gonna do? tie me to a chair and make me play house with you!**

**Don: she's aggravating him.**

**Leo: of course.**

**Raph: I CAN'T GET THIS RAG OFF!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!**

**Carmen: i glued it to you.**

**Raph: YOU WHAT?!?!?!**

**Carmen: chill, it's that washable stuff. *sighs* if you only knew what a shower was...**

**Raph: WHAT THE F*** IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!**

**Mikey: it ain't cool to say that word dude.**

**Raph: WHAT?! *eye twitch***

**Mikey: uh, nothin. *backs away***

**Rachael: *sweatdrops* PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Naruto: what's wrong with all of you?**

Sorry for the random appearence of Naruto at the end! i had ta do it!!

* * *


	35. Reflections

**HELLO!!!!!!**

**All: -_-**

**Don: did you steal my coffee again?**

**No, *hides coffee mug behind back* why would you think that?**

**Mikey: *grabs coffee mug* i dunno, this is a hint.**

**GIVE THAT BACK!!**

**Cardea: she owns nothing.....**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

It was now late in the afternoon, just three weeks since the whole fiasco at the TCRI building, and everyone was at Casey's grandma's farmhouse. At the time everyone except Casey, April, and Jalena were training, even Francesca had decided to train with her new-found friends.

"Master Splinter, when you said we were coming up here for a little rest and recuperation I thought maybe you meant rest and recuperation." Don said while everyone was standing, poles in hand and blindfolded.

"Ah Donatello, there is nothing more restful for a ninja than rigorous training. It brings focus and-" Splinter started before hearing the sounds of a video game.

Rachael heard Mikey laughing before the game was smacked out of his hands and Jalena laughed at her older brother while he fell to the ground.

"Game dude! Speak to me game dude!" Mikey yelled before he was pulled by his bandanna tails to the six other teens.

Jalena kept laughing while the three adults glanced at her, since she met Splinter she has grown a little happier everyday, she was finally acting more like the little girl she was meant to be.

"Defend yourselves." Splinter ordered.

"Uh, Sensei we've got zero visibility here." Carmen stated.

Then Splinter started attacking the seven teens, and all of them were able to deflect his shots.

"Not bad, huh Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, not bad at all. We are finished for today." Splinter said as everyone except Leo and Francesca tossed their sticks to the side.

Splinter then tripped Mikey, causing him to fall on Rachael and for her to land on Carmen and for her to land on Donnie and he landed on Raph, but Leo and Francesca jumped out of the way before they fell over.

"Master Splinter, you said we were finished!" Don exclaimed.

"A true ninja should never believe everything he hears. Well done Leonardo, Francesca." Splinter said as the two teens bowed.

"It was actually kind of easy; I've done this exercise before." Francesca stated as she tossed her pole.

"Seriously?" Rachael questioned while Mikey helped her up.

Francesca shrugged, "Yeah."

"There goes Leo making us look bad again." Don said while Carmen helped the turtle get up. She grinned at the sight of Don's mask on crooked, showing one of his chocolate brown eyes, she thought it was, cute.

"Yeah, well Leo doesn't always get it right." Raph said as he stood up.

"What was that Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Uh, nothin' Sensei." Raph responded.

"Come, let us sit and talk." Splinter said as they all walked over to the picnic blanket. After the elderly rat sat down Jalena quickly relocated herself so she was beside him, over the past week she had grown close to him, he had become like a father to her, just like Casey. Leo sat beside Francesca who was sitting beside Casey, who at the time was sitting in a lawn chair. Raph sat across from Splinter and beside Leo with Mikey and Rachael sitting behind him. Carmen was sitting in between Jalena and Don, who was sitting beside April on the edge of the picnic blanket.

"It's no big deal really, I was just thinking about the first time we met the Shredder and how he almost had Leonardo over here going over to the dark side." Raph stated as everyone got settled.

Leo groaned, "Here we go again, you know I still feel like a idiot about that whole thing."

"I don't blame ya, the Shredder almost had you believing he was a good guy, remember?" Raph responded. "The Shredder invited you to a little party and like a sucker he went, alone."

Then Mikey started to do an impersonation of Darth Vader's breathing, "Join me Leonardo, I am your father."

Rachael and Jalena laughed at the turtle's actions while Rachael grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe you bought the Shredder's whole twisted story." Raph said.

"Neither can I." Leo added.

"Do not feel bad my son, you hoped his words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope." Splinter stated.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If it was me I most likely would have bought it too." Rachael said with a shrug.

"Well you would have had an excuse, he's yer uncle." Raph retorted.

"Hey, he was my uncle to but I wouldn't have bought it. No offense Rach." Carmen added.

"Don't worry about it CJ." Rachael said while shaking her hand.

"I'm just glad you opened my eyes, especially you Sensei. I should have seen through the Shredder's lies. I should have seen it coming." Leo said.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad that the Shredder didn't see Rachael over here coming." Mikey said. "Remember that first time we went to face the Shredder? He kicked our shells all over the place."

"I thought for sure the Shredder was going to finish us all off." Carmen added, "I mean after Shredder knocked Master Splinter out I thought we were done right then and there."

"Yeah, too bad he forgot about one little girl, who packed a really big punch." Raph said, causing the blonde to smile.

Francesca faced the girl, "How did you defeat Shredder?"

"It's nothing Fran." Rachael said while shaking her head.

"No, I really want to hear. No offense, but your, so – so tiny."

"Yeah, I am small I know that much."

Everyone looked at the blonde.

"Would you rather not talk about it?" Mikey said as he looked over at Rachael with concern.

"No, it's not that I won't talk about it. It's more like I couldn't talk about it." Rachel tried to explain.

Everyone then gave the blonde weird looks.

"I don't really remember actions or events from that little time frame."

"What do you remember?" Francesca asked.

"Well, I remember a swirl of emotions. I guess you could call it."

"What kind of emotions?" April asked.

"Um, fear and there was some hate, concern, hurt, sadness, and a need for revenge. Also, it felt like there was this surge of power flowing though me or something. It is kind of hard to explain." Rachael said with a shrug.

"All I remember was you kicking Shredder's butt and you looked different in some way." Carmen said.

"Different? How?" Rachael asked.

"Well, you looked like you wanted to rip Shredder's head off or somethin'." Carmen replied.

"It makes sense; she wanted to protect her family. It's sensible to want to protect your loved ones." Francesca added.

"I really thought that she finished Shredder that time." Raph said.

"Finished? I wonder if he will ever be finished." Casey stated.

"He does have a habit of coming back." Leo said.

"Yeah, remember April's place?" Don asked.

"I wish I could forget it." Mikey said.

"Yeah, that was not fun." Rachael said as she leaned on Mikey's shoulder.

"I really miss that old place, do you think he's gone for good, the Shredder?" April asked.

"I don't know." Raph said.

"Yeah, but I thought that Leo finished 'im off that night at the foot headquarters." Carmen said.

"But even that wasn't the end of 'im. Remember what happened when our pals the Utroms were finally gonna beam themselves back home? The Shredder came into the TCRI building, madder than ever." Raph stated.

"Seems like he's always trying to make sure we never leave anywhere alive." Leo added.

"Yeah, placing that bomb in the building. One that couldn't be deactivated." Rachael groaned.

"Bomb, shm-omb! You guys are forgetting the freakiest part of that ordeal, Shredder's true identity. Man, when we found out the Shredder was an Utrom I nearly soiled my shell!" Mikey said.

"Ugh! That's nice ta know! Gross!" Carmen said.

"Eww!" Jalena said while wrinkling up her nose, causing everyone to grin.

"Nasty little bug!" Raph stated.

"How come every place we go things blow up?" Mikey asked.

"Just lucky I guess." Carmen said with a grin.

"Lucky, yeah but that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder." Don stated.

"There's no way he could have survived that, right?" April asked.

"I don't know April, the Shredder may play rough, he may play dirty, but he don't play dead." Mikey answered.

"Yeah, but he sure leaves a path of destruction everywhere he goes, I can't help think of Master Yoshi. No only was he Master Splinter's sensei, he was also a guardian, sworn to protect valuable secrets about the Utrom. Secrets that Shredder and his forces would stop at nothing to learn." Leo said.

"He didn't go down without a fight though." Raph added.

"Yeah, from what Master Splinter says, Master Yoshi was one tough dude." Mikey added.

"Wish we could have met him." Rachael said.

"Have to admire Master Yoshi's courage," Leo said.

"Yeah, he really threw it in the Shredder's face." Raph stated.

"Even though it cost him his life." Carmen added.

Splinter sighed, "When I think of my Master Yoshi my heart aches but, I know that Master Yoshi kept his honor to the end. A true warrior and a true guardian."

"Yes, from what I heard as a kid in stories my parents told me he was a very honorable warrior." Francesca smiled, "I have always wished to be like him even as a kid."

Then Casey yelled as he demolished the lawn chair he was sitting in until it was unusable, causing most everyone to jump at the sudden outburst.

"I think what Mr. Jones here is trying to say is: we're sorry for your loss Master Splinter." April said before she noticed her and Casey were holding hands and blushed.

"Thank you, we have all suffered at the hands of the Shredder." Splinter said.

"I still think that's it's funny that I was the one who 'defeated' Shredder the first time." Rachael stated.

Everyone looked at the blonde.

"How so?" Leo asked.

"Well, now no one give me weird looks or anything, but when I was growing up. I think I was about three or four, all I know is that it was before I had met CJ, during the summer I went over to, for this purpose I'm going to call him Uncle Oroku. During that summer I had fun staying with him and he was my favorite uncle growing up." Rachael said and when she looked up she saw everyone was giving her weird looks. "Oh, come on! I thought I said no weird looks! Remember, that was before I knew that he was the Shredder and all that stuff."

"Did that make it, harder for you to fight him every time you did?" Francesca asked with concern in her eyes.

Rachael sighed, "At first kind of. You know it's always hard to fight family no mater what they do. After a while though it wasn't as hard because I saw what he did to all my friends and family and I started to see him for what he was." she paused, "I still have wished that he would change but I guess I found out he wasn't when he was going to kill me that one time."

"Yeah, that scared me half to death." Carmen said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"It is okay my daughter, you have seen another side to the Shredder and you wished that was who he was. You have always, even as a young child, tried to focus only on the good attributes of people. We can all understand." Splinter comforted.

For a while there was silence until Donnie spoke up.

"You guys want to know the funny part?" Don stated.

"There's a funny part?" Carmen asked.

"Well, not ha-ha funny but kind of ironic. I was thinking that the Shredder had a bigger hand in our lives than we know. Without the Shredder we'd all still be pet turtles in a glass jar right now." Don stated.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout wit' this?" Mikey questioned.

"Well, allow me to explain. As you all might recall we got mutated by that strange ooze when we were only babies." Don said.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday, you were all so cute." Master Splinter stated.

Carmen smirked, "Wonder what happened to you Raphy-boy."

"Why you little." Raph started.

"You're just getting mad cuz you know I'm right."

"Anyhow, the ooze that mutated us came from the TCRI building right? And why did the TCRI building even exist? Because the Utroms were trying to build their transmat so they could go home and why do the Utroms need to go home?" Don asked.

"Because they were late for diner?" Mikey said.

"No, because an evil prisoner they were transporting across the galaxy sabotaged their starship, causing them to crash-land on Earth centuries ago. And they've been trapped here ever since. And who was this evil prisoner who caused the Utroms so much trouble? It was in fact, a drum roll please." Don said.

"Right away!" Carmen said before she started smacking the ground in a drum-like fashion.

"The Shredder!" Don coughed, "Ergo, the Shredder had a direct hand in our creation. See what I mean?"

Silence.

Then Jalena spoke up, "What?"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, no." Raph said.

"Ladies and mutants! How not to tell our origin story!" Mikey exclaimed.

Carmen grinned, "Hey Case! Yer a mutant now!"

"No, listen, if the Shredder hadn't made the Utroms crash in the first place then they wouldn't have ever developed the ooze, and if they never developed the ooze we'd never have been mutated, and if we've never been mutated we'd be eating fish flakes in some kid's aquarium right now!" Don explained.

"Whoa! That's really deep!" Mikey exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head.

Raph shuddered, "Being that closely related to the Shredder makes me feel kinda dirty."

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Rachael yelled as everyone redirected their attention to her, "Um hello! Look at me! I'm the Shredder's niece! Could you think before speaking! Gosh!"

Raph weakly laughed, "Sorry."

"You better be hothead!" Carmen said, "Cuz technically she's my sister so I'm kind of related to him to, not directly but still."

"The Shredder may be a part of our origin but it is we who chose our fate." Splinter said.

"Thank you." Rachael said.

"And even if the Shredder's still out there no matter what he throws at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing he does will change the most important thing, that we're family." Leo stated.

Then Mikey busted out laughing, "Leo that was off the charts on the sap-o-meter! You've been watching way too many after-school specials bro."

"Just eat your s'mores and keep quiet Mikey, Leo's got a point." Raph said before Mikey threw a marshmallow at his beak.

"Look! It's Pinocchio! And your nose just grew! You lied!" Carmen teased.

"You are so dead laughin' boy!" Raph said before he tackled the orange-clad turtle.

"Watch the crackers!" Leo called right before they were destroyed.

Then Leo and Don joined in on the fight.

"Pile on!" Casey yelled as he joined.

"Yes! Wait fer me!" Carmen yelled as she followed.

"Are they always like this?" Francesca asked.

Rachael laughed, "Yeah they are Fran! You're going to have so much fun with us!"

"Well, it's defiantly a family. Do you think we'll ever be able to teach 'the kids' some manners?" April asked.

"Miss O'Neal, teaching them the ancient art of ninjitsu is hard enough. I am afraid even I can not work miracles." Splinter said.

"Daddy, I want to ask you something." Jalena asked Splinter.

Splinter then looked at the young blonde, "What is it you wish to speak about?"

"I was wondering if I could learn how to fight, like Rachie and Leo." Jalena asked.

Splinter seemed to be taken off guard with this question, "Is it something that you really want?"

"Yes, I want to be able to help when I'm older." Jalena said with a rare seriousness in her eyes.

"Very well then." Splinter said, not being able to refuse that face.

'_Lena fighting? That's going to take some getting used to. Of course she will only be training for a few years.' _Rachael thought while shaking her head.

"Rachael, I would very much like to speak with you and Carmen later." Francesca stated.

"About what?"

"You'll see."

"Okay."

* * *

"Okay, Franny. What is it that you want to talk to us about. I'm missing a really good pile on here!" Carmen complained.

"Don't worry Carmen, this will only take a moment of your time." Francesca said while standing in front of the two other girls who were leaning against a tree.

"Okay, so you wanted to say?" Rachael slowly said.

"Yes, the two of you know how you have powers right?" Francesca questioned.

"Well, Rachael has powers. I'm not so sure that I have any." Carmen said.

"Oh, you do have powers. Rachael, you can control water and Carmen, you can control electricity."

"I thought if I did have powers it was just creating force fields." Carmen stated.

"Well, your force fields are made of electricity, like how Rachael can make water walls." Francesca explained.

"Makes sense." Rachael said.

"And this brings me to my question: Would you want to learn how to use these powers?"

Both girls looked at each other.

"How could you teach us, I mean you have different powers." Rachael asked.

"Yes, but I can teach you how to gain better control of you element. Carmen I will just be able to teach you basics because judging from the build of your body I can see we have completely different styles of fighting but Rachael, we have close to the same fighting style so I will be able to teach you more advanced things once you get to that stage." Francesca looked at Carmen, "Carmen, I know someone who has the same fighting style as you, so as soon as you master the basics I will contact this other person to teach you further. So, will you accept my offer?"

"Yes," both girls replied.

Francesca nodded, "Rachael, Carmen I will work with you both after lunch tomorrow."

"Is that it?" Carmen asked.

Francesca nodded, "Yes, I will see the both of you tomorrow." she said before turning around to walk towards the farmhouse.

Carmen then turned to face Rachael.

"What?" Rachael asked once she noticed Carmen was starring her down.

"So, how has Mikey been?"

"He's fine, you should know too."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you know better then me?"

"Who told you?"

"Come on! Like it wasn't that obvious! I knew the both of you were going to start dating since we were kids, everyone except Mikey knew it too."

Rachael blushed, "I didn't think anyone knew."

"Well, we do. Don't worry, I think it's cute how you two act around each other. To be honest I thought you would've started dating a couple years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you two are just perfect fer each other. Oh, and speaking of that here he comes. I'll just get going now so you two can be alone." Carmen said as she ran off.

'_CJ, CJ what am I going to do with you? If you only knew that all of us think that you and-'_ Rachael thought before she was interrupted.

"Do you have any idea why CJ ran off that fast?" Mikey asked while he grabbed Rachael's hands and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, they know."

Mikey smiled, "I figured that might be it, CJ was always snooping around no matter what."

"Yeah, she always was." Rachael said as Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

After the kiss had ended and they drifted apart from each other Rachael placed her head on Mikey's shoulder while he started to rub small circles in her back.

"Guess what?" Rachael asked.

"What?"

"The cutest thing happened when you were all fighting. Lean asked Splinter if she could start training."

"What did Sensei tell her?"

"He said yes, he just couldn't refuse her face, she was pulling those puppy dog eyes. You're rubbing off on her."

Mikey grinned, "Hey, it works."

"Yeah it does. Oh, also Francesca is going to start training me and CJ how to use our powers tomorrow."

"Really? That should be cool."

"Yep, and a ton of work."

"Just don't overwork yourself babe. You know you tend to go over the top when you are starting something new."

"Hey, I ain't that bad all the time."

"Of course not. It's just I don't want you trying to do too many things and end up having no time for yourself."

"Fine, I won't do that."

"Good, oh I almost forgot something!" Mikey said as he let go of Rachael.

"What is it?"

Mikey took off his mask, "No, it's a surprise. Which means no peeking."

"Okay, surprise, no peeking. Got it." Rachael said as Mikey put his mast on her head, covering her eyes, "Just make sure I don't run into anything."

"Don't worry about that." Mikey said as Rachael felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling, it'll spoil the surprise."

"Fine," Rachael said with a pout.

After a while of walking Rachael felt Mikey stop and place her back on the ground. When the blindfold was removed Rachael saw before her a picnic blanket with food on it sitting near a small fire, just giving the right amount of light in the small clearing.

Rachael gasped as she put her hand to her mouth, "You did all this?"

Mikey scratched the back of his head after he put his mask back on, "Well, I had some help with making the food."

Rachael then kissed the turtle, "You are so sweet."

"Thanks, so are you." Mikey said as he took Rachael's hand and led her towards the food and sat down to enjoy their time together.

* * *

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Don asked when he walked up towards Carmen, who was standing behind the barn.

Carmen then shook her head, "What? Oh, hey D. Um, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Lots of things, nothing you'd be interested in."

So the two teens just stood their. Carmen was looking at the night sky, filled with tons of stars but Don didn't even notice all the stars. All he noticed was the girl standing next to him, how her hair glowed in the moonlight. He thought she was so beautiful.

"Don, Don, are you alive man?" Carmen said as she started to snap her fingers in front of Don's face.

Don shook his head. "What?"

"You zoned out on me for a second there."

"Sorry," Don mumbled.

"Don't worry 'bout it D. I've started doing that lately too."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, remember back at the Triceraton homeworld, I got stuck in solitude. What fun." Carmen said with a smile coming across her face.

Don shook his head, "You are defiantly one of a kind."

"Pfft! I know!" Carmen said while she started to laugh. "Same with you."

"What do you mean by that?" Don said with confusion on his face.

"You're kidding me, I think you're the smartest person I know! Wait, I know you're the smartest person I know!" Carmen yawned, "Man that caffeine wears off really fast."

"I was wondering how you were staying up for so long."

"Hardy har. I'd better get to the house before I fall over." Carmen said as she started to stumble away, before she fell. "Ow! That's gonna hurt tomorrow morning!"

Don chuckled, "Here, let me help you before you really hurt yourself." he said as he picked the brunette up.

Carmen yawned again, "Thanks."

Then she fell asleep.

Don smiled; Carmen looked so cute when she slept. Her features were softened greatly, she was just so adorable. Even though she snored in her sleep, in between the random words she mumbled.

"No, no more pickles wit' whipped cream. Me stuffed." Carmen mumbled.

"Hey Donnie, you too." Mike said as he walked up to the turtle, Rachael sleeping in his arms.

"Yeah, she collapsed when she tried walking back to the house."

"That's CJ alright, this one just fell asleep while we were star-gazing." Mikey shook his head while smiling, "We better get them in bed."

"Yeah," Don said when the two turtles walked inside the farmhouse.

Once they got to the room that all the girls were sharing they saw Raph trying to get Jalena to go to sleep.

"Come on Lena, please go to sleep. Please." Raph slurred.

"But I'm not tired." Jalena said. "Hi, Mikey."

Then Raph turned around, "Thank god you're here."

"Raph, Lena isn't two. You don't have to stay here until she falls asleep. Sides Franny's right there if she needs anything." Don explained as he took off Carmen's shoes before tucking her in.

"Yeah, but Lena was bugging me to tell her a story and another one, and another one." Raph groaned while he started to leave the room.

"Lena, did you keep Raph up on purpose?" Don asked.

Jalena laughed, "Yeah."

"Rachael's right, you are rubbing off on her Mikey." Don said.

Mikey shrugged as he tucked Rachael in, after he finally loosened the grip she had on him, "What's the big deal with that?"

Don shook his head, "You better get some sleep Lena."

"Yes big brother." Lena said while she yawned and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to bed dude, nite." Mikey said as he walked off.

"Good night Mikey." Don said as he started to close the bedroom door, but not before he caught a final glimpse of Carmen.

'_She is beautiful.' _Don thought as he gently closed the door before going off to bed.

* * *

**So there ya go! and this one had some fluff for all of you!! *cheers* To be honest i really don't have much to say.**

**Raph: thank god!**

**SHUT IT MISTER!!! *sighs* anywho, this will be the last update before i start school. *sobs* i dont' wanna go to school!**

**Carmen: who dose?**

**Raph: well apparently you do, *points at chapter titled 'a question'***

**Carmen: hey! i was half-asleep and mikey hogged all the sugar that night!!**

**Mikey: what?**

**Francesca: okay.......**

**Rachael: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	36. New Training

**Well i finished my first day of my sophmore year. *sigh***

**Don: was it that bad?**

**Well it ain't fun when i have to deal with my brother every once in a while. He is soo annoying that one look can tick you off for the rest of the day!!!**

**Don: you're over reacting.**

**I might, it was only the first day. It should get better, i hope.**

**All: -_-**

***thinks* oh today i'm giving you TWO you hear me TWO chapters!!! *dance***

**Mikey: why?**

**What? oh, this chapter right here *points at the words after these* really is very short and i don't really remember what i was hoping to do with it. but i'm going to let all of you read it because it is a nice little chappie.**

**Don: she owns nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_**Everything Changes**_

The next morning Francesca was sitting down on the ground behind the farmhouse, she was doing her morning meditation. That is until she heard a noise.

"Good morning Leonardo." Francesca greeted.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready, if you're hungry that is."

Francesca opened her eyes with a slight flutter, "You didn't disturb me. I was just about to go inside anyway."

"So, do you normally meditate in the morning?" Leo asked.

"Sometimes, normally if there is a sunrise much like this one. I find the sight very soothing and calming. It helps me focus."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Do you meditate often?"

"Yeah, normally before breakfast and my morning training session."

"Yes, I like to start my day with meditation before I eat also."

"Franny! How do you want your eggs?!" Rachael called from the kitchen.

"Looks like Rachael's up." Leo said with a smile. "We better get inside before she hunts us down for our order."

Francesca stood, "Yes, we better get going. She's just like a little kid."

"Yeah, she's always had a ton of life in her."

"There you two are! We were wondering where you got to Fran when we didn't see ya after we woke up." Carmen said as she walked towards the two teens. "Rachael wants to know-"

"How I want my eggs, sunny side up please." Francesca finished.

Carmen nodded, "What about you Leo?"

"I'll take the same."

"Okay. Rachael! Two sunny side up! And make sure Mikey's doesn't destroy them again!"

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

"Don't worry! I'm on egg duty this morning!" Rachael yelled.

"Hey, Fran." Leo said.

"Yes?"

"After breakfast do you want to spar?" Leo asked.

Francesca grinned, "Sure."

* * *

Francesca's sparring with Leonardo went well. She had fun, it has been a long time since she had a challenge when she was sparring with another person. Normally she would beat her opponent too easily. Now that the redhead finshed that it was now time to start training Carmen and Rachael as best as she could.

"Come on Carmen! Franny wants us!" Rachael yelled into the farmhouse that afternoon.

"Rach, CJ's in the barn." Raph said as he came downstairs. "So could ya keep it down."

"Sorry Raph." Rachael said with a sheepish grin as she left the building, headed towards the barn.

"CJ, are you here?" Rachael quietly said.

"BOO!" Carmen called from her place behind the girl.

Rachael screamed, "CJ, you scared me."

Carmen grinned, "Oh come on! You weren't that scared."

"Sure, Fran wants us now. Remember she said we were going to start our training today." Rachael explained.

"Yeah I remember." Carmen said.

"Hey! What's going on? I thought I heard someone scream." Don said as everyone ran over to the two girls.

"Nothing happened, Carmen just decided to freak me out a few seconds ago." Rachael said.

"I said I was sorry!" Carmen stated.

"I know. Don't worry guys, everything is alright. Just, go back to whatever you were doing." Rachael said with a smile.

Everyone, now noticing they overreacted, then left to resume their earlier activities.

Francesca walked up towards the two girls, "Now that this has been settled, follow me."

The two girls shrugged as they proceeded to follow the redhead. After a while of walking they all found themselves beside a small lake and a few trees surrounding it.

"Here we are." Francesca stated.

"Here we are where?" Carmen asked as she sat down on the ground.

"Well, since Rachael controls water I figured it would help if we were near a source of water for Rachael to manipulate." Francesca explained.

"Makes sense, so where are we going to start?" Rachael asked.

"First, I want for you to learn how to control your element in an instant. So, what was happening the first time each of you discovered your powers?"

"Well, the first time I used my powers was when we fought the Shredder the first time. Remember, I told you that yesterday." Rachael explained.

"Yes you did, and what about you Carmen?" Francesca asked.

"Well, the first time I used my power was when the Shredder came over to April's place. Rachael was fighting off Shredder but she got over powered and Shredder looked as if he was going to finish her off but I guess, I put a force field in between them." Carmen explained.

"Yeah, I remember that and right after that you collapsed." Rachael added.

"Collapsed?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, I think the first time I used my power I collapsed right after that and I didn't wake up for a few weeks or something." Rachael stated.

"Yeah, and after I collapsed I was only out for a couple days." Carmen added.

"That makes sense, it must have been because the first time you used your powers your bodies weren't used to that surge of power so they protested. Starting now we will gradually introduce your bodies to use your powers for extended periods of time without causing that protest to occur anymore. So that means try not to use your powers for a while until your bodies are used to it." Francesca ordered.

"Sure," Rachael said.

"Whatever." Carmen said.

"Okay, well this brings us to our lesson for today. I want for you to learn how to call forth your element and use it in any circumstance at any moment." Francesca explained.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that?" Rachael asked.

"Well, first we are going to go through a set of movements and we'll try to get you into a zone of focus, sort of like when you are meditating." Francesca answered.

"Great, meditation." Carmen groaned as she put her face in her hands.

"Don't worry; you don't have to sit down the entire time. Mostly you'll be moving until you enter that 'zone' that lets you gain control of your element and after you get the hang of that you should be able to call your element forth at any given time in battle or other life situations." Francesca assured.

"Okay," Carmen said as she stood up and walked over beside Rachael, who was standing in front of Francesca ready to begin.

"Good, then let's begin." Francesca said as she took a stance, copied by the two other teens.

At first they were just concentrating on the movements, not manipulating their element. After about an hour of working on the basic moves Francesca instructed the two girls to try and add their element to the movements. Rachael got the hang of it after a while but only for a few moments and Carmen really didn't get anything to show up, just a few little sparks following her hands.

"That's all for today. Don't worry too much; it will take a while for each of you to get the hang of this. I just have one tip for the both of you: try and move like you element does. Rachael since your water you want your movements to flow together and Carmen your movement can vary between being sharp and swift. Just do what you feel comfortable with and that should make it easier." Francesca told the two discouraged teens after their two and a half hour training session while bowing.

"Thank you Francesca." both girls said as they bowed in response.

Francesca smiled, "Have fun with the rest of your days."

"Thanks!" both of them yelled as they ran off, leaving Francesca to continue her own training session.

After Rachael had decided to slow down, due to the fact that she was already worn out from her previous training session, she noticed something going on in the front yard. So naturally, Rachael went to take a closer look. What she found was Master Splinter starting Jalena's training, with Leonardo standing in the background, observing the session.

"Whatcha doing babe?" Mikey asked as he came up behind Rachael and put his arms around her waist.

Rachael pointed in front of them, "Look. Isn't that the cutest thing ever."

"Yeah, she has the same look on her face that you had the first time you trained with us."

"Well, she _is_ my little sister."

"How could I forget."

Then Jalena bowed to Master Splinter, indicating the end of her first training session. When Jalena looked up she noticed Rachael and Mikey and she ran over to her older sister, blonde curls bouncing the whole way.

"Didja see me, huh? Didja see me?" Jalena said once she reached the two teens.

Rachael smiled, "Yeah."

"Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did wonderfully."

* * *

"So, how was trainin' CJ?" Raph asked after Carmen slumped onto the couch, fresh from a jog she decided to take after her training session. She thought Rachael was behind her but she must've stopped.

"Fine." was her glum reply.

"What's wrong?" Don asked, looking up from the toaster that broke, again.

"Nothin' D. I'm just tired. Fran's a real tough teacher." Carmen groaned.

"Sure, whatever ya say." Raph said with a smirk.

Carmen then glared daggers at the red-clad turtle, "What was that supposed ta mean?!"

"Nothin'!" Raph said before exiting the house.

"I swear Raph is losin' his friggin mind! That made no sense!" Carmen said after lying on her back with eyes shut.

"CJ, we're talking about Raph here." Don said.

Carmen grinned as she sat up to look at Don, "Yeah, guess you're right. The toaster broke again!"

"Yeah, I guess Mikey made the toast this morning."

Carmen then got up and plopped herself right across from the purple-clad turtle, "Can I help?"

"I thought you were tired."

"Naw! Just wanted Raph ta leave me alone. I told him if I wasn't tired after trainin' we'd have a rematch but I just don't feel like kickin' his ass right now."

Don shook his head, "If Raph finds out he won't be happy."

"Like I really care. I'm just wondering; how did it break this time?"

"I don't know."

Then Mikey entered with Rachael and Jalena.

"Here comes the toaster breaker now." Carmen said while looking at Mikey.

"Hey! I didn't do it this time." Mikey said.

"Then who did?" Don asked.

Everyone then saw Jalena running up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

"Oh, so that's who did it." Carmen said.

"Sorry!" Jalena yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"What's so funny everyone?" April asked as she heard everyone's conversation.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Rachael said.

'_Looks like our family is really coming together in a very interesting way. Makes you wonder what will happen next.' _Rachael thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! Now onward to chapter 37!!**

* * *


	37. The Ultimate Ninja

_Don't forget to read the previous chapter!!!_

***sigh* so here's the next chappie! now i get to get used to my hair...**

**All: what?**

**i dyed it! well to be techincal i highlighted it! it is so freaking bright!**

**Leo: then why did you do it?**

**idk, i wanted to. i mean i like it the thing is it just looks really diffrent! it looks blonder!!**

**Raph: no wonder yer such an idiot.**

**WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Raph: what?**

**Cardea: gosh! can't the two of you get along for once!!!**

**Me and Raph: *laughs* you have got to be kidding me!!!**

**Rachael: *sighs* she owns nothing except her OCs...**

* * *

**_Everything Changes_**

It was now the middle of May and everyone had returned to New York. Rachael was practicing the latest lesson Francesca had taught them, Jalena was in the kitchen with Mikey, Francesca was meditating on the bridge, and Carmen was watching TV with Raph while Don was working on something.

After Rachael had decided to take a short break she heard Leo yawning as he came out of the bathroom.

"Look who thinks he's turning in." Rachael mumbled as she stretched her legs, preparing for her final training session of the night.

"Master Splinter," Leo greeted as he bowed to the elderly rat, "May I speak with you?"

"Certainly my son." Splinter replied.

"You know, it's great having April live with us. After all, uh I mean, she's been through a lot, she lost her place because of us, but it's just that-" Leo started.

"Hey! I found that hairbrush I promised you! How'd the shampoo and conditioner work out?" April asked while walking towards Leo and Splinter.

"It was wonderful, my hair has never felt so full-bodied and supple, and my split ends, they are all gone. Truly, I am in your debt Miss O'Neal." Splinter said while Leo got an annoyed look on his face.

'_I will never be able to use that conditioner ever again! Awkward!' _Rachael thought as she started to get pretty creped out.

"Oh, you're more than welcome!" April said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Then Rachael shook her head as she started one more exercise before she was finished for the night.

"_The police seem unable to keep the peace on the city streets and this reporter can only hope that the current growing wave of gang violence is not the precursor of things to come."_

Raph then stopped twirling his sai as he reached for the remote, "I hate watchin' the news, it's all bad. These gangs out there bangin' heads, it really ticks me off!"

"Raph, everything ticks you off." Don stated.

"Not everything," Raph paused, "Alright everything."

"I'll say! You got mad at me just because I got more food then you this morning!" Carmen said as she looked up from her latest issue of 'Sports Illustrated'.

"Man, the technology on this hover-skiff is amazing. Did those Utroms know how to make cool stuff or what?" Don said as he walked over to the little souvenir he got from the Utroms.

The silence after that was short, because there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Oh no, Mikey broke somethin' again." Carmen groaned as she put the magazine down.

"Hey Mikey! Could you keep it down to only a slightly definite cacophony?!" Don yelled.

"Sorry bro! We don't have any kako phony but we do have popcorn! The glorious golden kernels of freshly popped joy! Because it's movie night!" Mikey cheered with Jalena bouncing only a few feet behind him.

"Movie night! Movie night!" Jalena cheered.

Francesca then opened her eyes and took her ear buds out while looking over at Rachael, "Can they be any louder?"

Rachael smiled, "Afraid so." she said as she offered a hand to the redhead before heading towards the TVs.

"Movie night, right." Raph said.

"Yeah, and where's Casey? That bonehead's supposed ta be bringin' the movie!" Carmen said as she gave Don the recliner and sat right at his feet.

"Probably not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick. No telling what we'll be watching tonight." Don said as he sat down.

"Just something super spectacular! A movie so goongala great they only remade it a gazillion times and this my friends, is the original! Light me!" Casey said as he entered the lair and on the way in, tripped on something. Which caused it to be sent flying across the lair.

Leo then came down from the fire escape and caught the movie mid-air before landing right beside the VCR.

"Let the movie begin." Leo stated as he put the tape in the VCR.

"Show off!" Carmen exclaimed, causing Leo to grin.

"In comin'!" Casey yelled as he plopped right beside April.

"Hey Casey!" Jalena said as she sat right in between Casey and April.

"Hey bonehead, I can't believe you picked a western." Raph said while Rachael sat next to Mikey on the floor.

"I can't believe it either! This is Rio Gato! I love this movie!" April exclaimed.

"Me too! Isn't it great how that punk-kid challenges the old man?" Casey said.

"Just so the kid can make a name for himself. It's great where-"

"Um guys, can we just watch the movie, please?" Leo asked.

"Sorry," both adult human said.

Rachael just shook her head as she leaned against the orange-clad turtle while taking some of his popcorn.

The blonde turned her head to face Francesca, "Come on Fran, sit by me!"

"Sure," the redhead quietly said while shrugging before making her way to sit in between Rachael and Leo.

* * *

"_After I'm done with you Sheriff they'll know my name in every territory west of the Mississippi! Now, draw!"_

"_Look kid, having people know your name isn't important. Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for."_

"_Enough talk old man! I said draw! On the count of three. One, two, three!"_

The two guys then shot at each other, leaving only the old man standing. The Sheriff shook his head before he turned around and walked into the sunset.

"Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em!" Casey said.

"They sure don't make them like that anymore." Leo said.

"That's a fact!" Rachael said after finally losing her grip on Mikey's arm.

"How cool was that Sheriff Bart guy?" Mikey questioned.

"Yes, it was as if he were a Samaria of the old west." Splinter added.

"The popcorn's gone!" Mikey groaned.

"Can't imagine where it went." Carmen teased.

"I was hungry, but now I'm really hungry." Mikey said.

"Maybe it's time for, I don't know, an ice cream run!" Don exclaimed causing everyone to cheer.

"Uh what? Ice cream?" Jalena moaned as she woke up. "I want chocolate."

"Lena, you know if you have some ice cream now you won't be able to sleep for weeks." Rachael said with crossed arms.

"Lighten up, one time won't hurt nothin'." Mikey told the blonde.

"Please sissy? Can I come, I'll be good." Jalena said while giving Rachael her puppy dog eyes.

"Ask Master Splinter," Rachael said while motioning towards said rat.

Jalena quickly faced him, "Daddy, can I go?"

"It is too dangerous on the surface; the increased gang activity alone makes it ill-advisable to go." Splinter said.

"We'll be careful Sensei." Carmen said as she stretched.

"I will accompany you to make sure you do not get into mischief. Besides, I am craving a double-thick ice cream shake." Splinter replied.

"Sweet!" Rachael cheered as she jumped up and led everyone else to the Battle Shell.

"She still has energy?" Francesca asked with shock.

"We said the magic word." Leo said.

"What's that?" Francesca questioned.

Mikey turned around, "Ice cream."

* * *

"Alright, who ordered the double banana split with caramel and almonds?" April asked.

"Me! Me! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Mikey cheered.

"If you say that one more time and I really am gonna scream." Don said.

"I'm with you on that one." Carmen stated while starting to eat her ice cream.

"I gotta admit that Rio Gato turned out to be a great flick. One thing though, how did Sheriff Bart beat the kid when the kid obviously had better skill?" Raph asked.

"I believe the young gun-slicker only fought for fame and glory while the Sheriff fought to protect his friends and loved ones. Of course possibly Sheriff Bart won because it was a movie and needed a happy ending." Splinter explained.

"Yeah, maybe." Raph stated.

"I don't know, statically the odds are against him." Don stated.

"Thanks for the stats brainiac." Mikey said.

Francesca shook her head lightly while eating her vanilla ice cream, but then she felt a presence and tensed up, waiting for an attack. The redhead then heard someone throwing something at them and she caught it just before it hit the blue-clad turtle in the back of the head.

"That was close." Francesca muttered.

"Lena! Get behind Casey!" Rachael ordered as she snapped her fans open.

Jalena nodded as she ran behind said human and grabbed April's hand.

"Watch your backs." Leo ordered.

"I have seen this marker before but not around here." Splinter stated while taking the marker out of the redhead's hand.

"Think it's the foot? Are they back?!" Carmen questioned as she reached for her kusari.

"No, this is a marker for a challenge, a duel until only one is left standing." Francesca stated, appearing to be more relaxed then everyone else.

"Young warrior, the one called Leonardo, I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki, the Shredder, but you stole that honor from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. And so, for fame and glory, I must destroy you in his stead. I challenge you young warrior to a duel." a man with long red hair said as he came out of the shadows.

"Hold on! You mess with my brother you mess with me!" Raph yelled.

"You mess with all of us." Casey said.

"Yeah, believe it!" Carmen stated.

"You got that right!" Mikey added.

"Ditto." Don said.

"These are not the rules." the man stated.

Francesca walked forward, "I know."

The man then turned to face Francesca, "I didn't foresee that I would meet you here."

"Same here, haven't seen you since I visited your dimension a couple years back." Francesca stated.

Rachael gasped, "You know him Franny?"

Francesca nodded and turned to face the curious blonde, "I'll explain this later."

The man then bowed before taking out some sort of drum attached to a stick and rung it, causing some sort of floating man to appear.

"Master Splinter, what is all this?" Leo asked.

"It is a universal challenge match." Splinter replied.

The floating man then waved his paddle thing, causing everyone to be trapped in a sphere.

Raph tried to bust his way out, but failed, "What's up with this cage?!"

"If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match then your lives are forfeit." the floating man said.

"And if he accepts and loses then his life is forfeit." the red-haired man added.

'_I'll show ya whose life will be forfeit buster!' _Carmen thought as she ground her teeth together.

"You must, chose my son." Splinter told the blue-clad turtle.

"Sensei, there is no choice. I accept the challenge." Leo said.

"So noted, challenge accepted. Duelists prepare!" the floating man told the two warriors.

"Soon warrior you shall taste defeat." the red-haired man stated while pointing at Leo.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Don asked.

"Yeah, what is this all about?" Rachael asked while putting her fans away.

Splinter held up a hand, "I will explain later, now is not the time." Splinter then walked over to the floating man, "I demand a full observance."

"Full observance accorded." the floating man said.

"A full observance? I – Fine old one observe all you want. It will not change the outcome." the red-haired man said before he disappeared into thin air. "Warrior, warrior, prepare to meet your doom!" he said with a laugh.

"Boy, he's a little overdramatic." April stated.

"I wish I were fightin' that nutcase!" Raph exclaimed as the teens walked over towards Leo.

"I wish I knew exactly what it is I'm supposed to do!" Leo said.

Francesca then spoke up, "In a universal challenge match two people fight against each other in the domain of one of the participants. The match continues until one duelist has either forfeited or died."

Everyone looked at the girl.

"You sure know a lot about this don't you Franny." Rachael said.

Francesca nodded, "It's a very long story, I'll tell you later."

Then Splinter took Leonardo off to the side to speak with him. After the elderly rat was done Leo bowed and the redhead walked over to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, he may be strong but I believe that you can defeat him Leonardo." Francesca said.

Leo nodded while smiling, "Thanks."

Just then the floating man came over and pointed his paddle at the ground, causing a puddle of water to move under Leo and he started to sink into the puddle.

"Hey! Guys!" Leo yelled as he was sucked in.

"Leo!" Carmen yelled.

"Leo!" Raph yelled as he jumped for the puddle but just landed on his plastron.

"Leo's gone!" Mikey said.

Then Jalena walked over to Rachael, "Sissy, what happening?"

Rachael knelt down to Jalena's eye level, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

"What did you do to him?!" Carmen yelled as she charged for the floating man but was stopped by Don and for some reason the second his hand touched her shoulder her inner fire went out.

"Behold!" the floating man said as the puddle of water floated up and became a screen, showing Leo on a street.

"It is alright Raphael, calm down all is in order." Splinter said while restraining the red-clad turtle from pummeling the floating man.

"What do we do now Master Splinter?" Mikey asked as everyone walked up to the screen.

"Now we wait, and we watch." Splinter said while everyone redirected their attention to the screen before them.

What the ten of them saw was Leo looking around Central Park. Then a piece of purple fabric landed in front of the turtle and after he turned around the fabric came up behind him, reveling the red-haired ninja.

"Look out Leo! He's right behind you!" Mikey yelled.

"Save yer breath Mikey, he can't hear you!" Raph retorted.

As the ninja was about to attack Leo he deflected the attacks but one punch got through and sent him flying into a streetlamp. The ninja took out a knife with a chain attached to it and started to spin the chain before he threw it at Leonardo, who was still just sitting their.

"Move, move." Francesca said under her breath.

Right before the chain connected with Leo's head he was able to duck and jump out of the way of the top half of the streetlamp that was going to fall on top of him. The ninja threw the chain again but this time Leo deflected the various shots with his katana and he ended up catching the chain and pulled the ninja towards him, giving him a kick to the gut as he flew towards the blue-clad turtle, sending him crashing into a tree. Leo then took the chain and threw it in the trash.

"Wahoo! Two points!" Mikey cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Carmen said as her and Raph high-fived.

Soon Leonardo had caught up with the ninja, who was now riding on the back of a semi truck. He unsheathed his katana while getting into a stance. The ninja then also took out his swords as the two of them proceeded to fight each other. Leo then tripped the ninja and was about to deal the final blow but he rolled out of the way. He reappeared behind Leonardo, who was trying to get his stuck swords unstuck, and kicked him in his carapace.

"Hey! That guy cheated!" Casey yelled.

"That's gotta be against the rules!" Raph added.

"Your complaint so noted." the floating man stated.

"Noted? Ya need to do somethin'!" Carmen yelled.

"Such things are considered at the end of the match, not during." Splinter informed.

"At the end? It might be too late by then." Don stated.

The ninja then kept trying to attack the turtle but he avoided every shot. After he leapt back to avoid another shot he was at the edge of the truck, before he fell he grabbed the ninja's grappling hook and used it to attach himself to the truck. He swung around and kicked the ninja off the truck before he jumped off the back. A car was coming for them so the two warriors fled to the top of the bridge. The ninja tried to attack Leo with a spike ball attached to a chain but instead used a hand claw and sent the turtle falling onto his shell.

"Leo!" everyone yelled in unison.

"That's it! I'm putting a stop to this! Starting with you weirdo!" Raph yelled as he charged for the floating man. Before he even got to him the red-clad turtle was captured in some sort of cylinder shaped cage.

"You must not interfere, honor dictates certain rules." the floating man said.

"When I get outta this I'm gonna-" Raph said while pounding on his cage.

"Raphael, enough!" Splinter ordered as he shook his head with disappointment. "It's hard to watch, I know, but we must."

"Sensei, isn't there anything we can do?" Rachael asked.

"Yes, as family members we claim right of attendance." Splinter told the floating man.

"So granted." the man said as he waved his paddle, causing a big puddle of water to appear beneath everyone and start sucking them in the same way it did with Leo.

"Whoa! This is to strange!" Casey exclaimed as he plugged his nose.

"What's happening?" Jalena asked as she grabbed Rachael's leg while being sucked in along with everyone else.

When everyone got sight of Leo again they saw that now he had the upper hand in the fight, advancing on the ninja who was now lying on his back.

"Whoa! This isn't how we left things!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Change is good!" April said.

"Wahoo! Go Leo!" Carmen cheered.

As Leo was about to finish the match the ninja took out some green powder and tossed it in Leo's face, causing the turtle to start coughing. Out of the smoke the ninja appeared and unleashed a furry of attacks upon the turtle, sending him falling off the edge of the bridge and crashing towards the waves below.

"Leo!" everyone yelled.

"My son!" Splinter exclaimed.

The ninja laughed before running down the bridge's support wire, out of everyone's sight and screaming the whole way before everyone heard Leonardo screaming.

"We've got ta help him!" Don exclaimed as he took out his bo staff.

The teens then all tried to attack the barricade, trying to bust it open, but all of their attempts failed.

Then Carmen got an idea.

"Hey Rach, isn't this made of water?" Carmen asked.

Rachael shrugged, "I don't know, looks like it is."

"It sure felt like water." Raph added.

Everyone then looked at the blonde, an idea popping in their minds.

"No! If you think that I could have done that it would be done by now! I'm not that advanced yet!" Rachael responded.

"Even if she was advanced enough she still couldn't break the hold this chamber has on us, unless you want to lose Leonardo." Francesca informed as she looked up to face shocked expressions. The redhead sighed, "It's the rules."

When the ninja came back into everyone's view it seemed as if their brother was no more.

"He is finished! I have won! I am the ultimate warrior on this planet! With this victory my fame and glory grows! Soon all will know my name! I am the Ultimate Ninja!" he gloated.

"Just wait pal, and I'll give ya all the fame and glory ya can handle!" Raph spat.

"Hang on there Raph! I'm not finished with him yet!" Leo exclaimed as he came into view.

"What! It – it can't be!" the Ultimate Ninja said in shock.

"It can be, and it is. Let's you and me finish this, now." Leo stated.

"Go Leo!" Carmen cheered while Rachael cheered.

Leo raised his hand claw while the ninja grabbed one of his swords. As they charged for each other the ninja threw some shuriken before he disappeared but Leo was able to deflect all of the throwing stars, sending them flying towards the barricade that held everyone else. The ninja once again appeared and Leo kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing onto his back. Leo ditched the hand claw as he unleashed a series of punches upon the ninja. The ninja took out his swords and slashed at the turtle but missed. Leo then knocked the swords out of his hands before grabbing them and stabbing them into the ground, capturing the ninja.

"No, I can not lose! I can not!" the ninja exclaimed.

"Sorry, you just did but you fought well," Leo said while bowing.

"I – I – I can not believe it. I – I surrender." the ninja said while the swords were removed and tossed to the side.

"Winner, Leonardo." the floating man said as the barricade was removed.

Everyone then ran over to the turtle to congratulate him.

"My son I am so proud." Splinter said before hugging Leo as everyone joined in.

Then there was a cloud of powder and a dragon appeared, but before it could attack it was cut in half. From behind the cloud of powder revealed a white-haired man.

"Your highness." the floating man said while bowing his head.

"To use such dark arts in defeat not only would you disgrace yourself but you would disgrace me, your own father with your lack of honor. You have not earned this combat yet you have the mordacity to make a name for yourself in such a manner!" the man scolded before turning towards Splinter. "Splinter-san you have trained your students well, I salute you." he said while bowing. "You have fought well young one and you won, honorably. I return to you your katana." he said while Leo's swords floated down towards him. "Once many generations ago we visited this dimension, the people here took us to be goblins, tengu, we endowed a chosen few with the first gifts of the art of ninjitsu. You have carried that tradition well, better even then my son. Come, we go home."

With those last words there was a ton of light, everyone had to cover their eyes because the light was s bright, everyone except Jalena, she was mesmerized by the glow and watched with awe as the three of them disappeared in a pool of water.

"My son, you have made us all proud. Come, let us also go home." Splinter stated.

As they started to walk Jalena yawned, exhausted from everything that happened today. Casey instinctively turned around and let Jalena ride on his back as she fell asleep.

Rachael shook her head, _'Looks like she did fall asleep, even with all that ice cream.'_

"Master Splinter I don't mean any disrespect but, what the shell was that all about?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I mean that was pretty weird Sensei." Carmen added.

"Be patient, when the time is right all will be made clear." Splinter informed as everyone started to walk back home.

Francesca then caught up with the blue-clad turtle and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"See, told you that you'd win." Francesca said with a smile.

Leo then smiled, "Thanks, for believing in me."

Francesca lightly blushed, "Anytime."

* * *

**Fran: since the author is basicly half-asleep right now i will be wrapping this up.**

**Carmen: i wanted ta do it!**

**Raph: you'd mess up**

**Carmen: i would not!!**

**Raph: sure..**

**Cardea: silence!! *seperates CJ and Raph with fire* now please get along! i have a headache!**

**All: -_- okay...**

**Rachael: please review!!!**


	38. Modern Love:The return of Nano

***sigh* i hate school.**

**Leo: what is it now?**

**biology, that book is huge! and later i have band pratice! two and a half hours of marching and having my idiot squad leader yelling at me all of the time!!**

**Don: then why did you join band again?**

**Well for one thing my squad leader was NICE last year! this year i have a dude and he messes up A LOT but i'm the one that gets yelled at! *slams head on table* I HATE SCHOOL!!!!**

**Carmen: would you rather have to work?**

**Now you sound like my mom!!**

**Carmen: so? but serioulsy**

**Mikey: you can be serious?**

**Carmen: *eye twitch* yes, even though it's a forgein language to YOU!!**

**Mikey: fine *pause* HEY!**

**Raph: shell fer brains!**

***sigh* no, i don't wanna get a job now even though i'll end up getting one in late feb or early march if my parents have their way.**

**Rachael: poor thing.**

**Francesca: she owns nothing except her OCs!**

_

* * *

**Everything Changes**_

It was now the start of June and everything had been pretty quiet around the lair lately. Rachael was watching Mikey use his new flying skateboard, waiting for her turn. Francesca wasn't at the lair at the time since she still lived with her parents. Carmen was punching the punching bag before she was going to lift some weights as soon as Raph was done with them. Jalena at the moment was doing some drawing while Splinter was watching the news until he was ready to start her training session for the day.

Rachael heard a shriek and looked over to see that Mikey had almost crashed into April, who was just exiting the bathroom with a tube of toothpaste in hand.

"You're in the middle of my obstacle course!" Mikey called as he proceeded to fly around the lair.

"Hey! What about my turn?!" Rachael teased after Mikey flew past her.

"Just a minute babe!" the orange-clad turtle yelled back.

"Hey! Shell-fer brains! Keep it down! I'm startin' ta get a headache!" Carmen yelled after Mikey zoomed past her while she was wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Don! All of that amazing Utrom technology and you built Mikey a flying skateboard?" April questioned as she walked over towards Don.

"Well, you know Mikey April it's the only way I can get any peace." Don said as he put a diving helmet on his head.

"Peace? Right." Carmen said as she walked over towards April while Don jumped into the pond.

April looked at her now soaked toothbrush, "Sewer water."

"Actually it's not sewer water, it's coming from the river." Don stated.

"Not making me feel better. What are you doing down there?" April questioned.

"I'm looking into building an access way. There are a lot of underwater tunnels that could be excavated to allow us a way into the river. See ya later!" Don called as he dived into the pond.

"Donatello don't you!" April said as her and Carmen were soaked. April looked at the brunette, "How can you two deal with all of this?"

"April, remember we've been living with them for close to nine years now. You just get used to it. Now excuse me, since it looks like I'm not getting the weights anytime soon I'm hitting the showers!" Carmen called as she ran off towards the bathroom.

"April look out!" Rachael called right before Mikey went zooming past April. "Sorry Ape it seems he was the one that stole my ice cream!" Rachael yelled directing her attention towards the orange-clad turtle.

"It wasn't me! I told you Lena stole it!" Mikey yelled.

"Sure!" Rachael yelled before shaking her head and walking towards the kitchen. Once the blonde entered the kitchen she saw Leo. "So, avoiding the chaos outside?" she said while sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, what about you?" Leo asked while sipping on some tea.

Rachael shrugged, "Mike isn't giving me the flying skateboard cause he thinks I'm going to kill him because he thinks that I think that he stole my ice cream even though I gave it to Lena instead."

Leo raised an eye ridge in confusion.

"Don't worry about it bro. Besides I still haven't done my elemental training yet today, same with CJ."

"How's that been coming along?"

"Okay, right now I'm getting better at controlling the water and getting it to move with my arms but I still am having problems lashing it out at other things that are far away from me. Francesca said that as soon as we start school this fall Carmen will start with her new teacher because Franny thinks that she really has nothing left to teach her after she masters the basics and right now she's almost got them covered."

"Has she even told you who Carmen's new teacher is going to be?"

"She hasn't told me but Carmen said that her new teacher controls fire. So that will help since they both have to create their element instead of me and Franny, since we use what we have around us." Rachael jumped off the counter and went towards the door, "I better make sure Mikey hasn't done anything yet."

* * *

That night Don, April, and Carmen were working on something in the garage.

"Hey CJ, hand me that three-eights." Don asked.

"Sure," Carmen replied as she grabbed said tool and handed it to Don.

April looked at her watch, "It's almost ten, I've got to clean up."

"Why? We're just gonna get dirty again." Casey said as he walked in.

"I prefer not to wear grease in public." April said while scratching the back of her head.

"I know we're just working on the Ferris wheel but," Casey said as he took out some flowers from behind his back, "I guess some of the petals got blown off on the motorcycle."

Carmen shook her head, "That's sweet." she muttered.

Don looked at the girl, how her eyes gazed upon the flowers like it was the one thing that she wanted at that moment was for someone to give her a bouquet of flowers, but he only thought that there was not a single flower that would look even more beautiful then her. In his eyes not even a whole field of roses would even begin to compare to her beauty.

"So, where are you taking our April?" Leo asked, interrupting the silence.

"Guys, it's not a date." Casey said.

"And when will you have her home young man?" Splinter questioned with a giggling Jalena right behind him.

"Everybody knock it off! It's not a date! It's just Casey and we're just working a repair job, now goodnight!" April said as her and Casey exited the lair.

"Sure, whatever you say." Carmen said while everyone just nodded. Then Carmen glanced at Mikey.

"What?" the orange-clad turtle whined.

Everyone except Splinter, who had already exited the room, looked at the turtle and Rachael before walking off. Even Jalena seemed to have an idea of what was going on.

"Babe, do you have any idea what that was about?" Mikey asked.

Rachael shrugged, "I really have no idea, but they're either planning something or they are just trying to freak us out for no good reason."

Carmen smiled as she left the entrance of the garage, "Do ya think we're being too mean ta them?"

Raph smirked, "Naw! This is the most fun I've had in months!"

"Why are you even doing this?" Leo asked with crossed arms.

Raph and Carmen looked at Leo with confused looks, "Don't know, to psyche them out and make 'em think we're watchin' 'em all the time."

* * *

"_File this one under B for bizarre. Eye witnesses to the strange escape of Harry Parker say he was helped by machines that 'came to life.'"_

"Remind you of anything?" Leo asked after turning off the TV.

"It's gotta be that walkin' junk pile that almost flattened us last time." Raph responded.

"Yeah, I thought we were done wit' him." Carmen added.

"I guess some of the nano-bots survived and rebuilt themselves." Rachael stated while taking another handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Man, that poor thing. Remember how it was acting like a kid. It just seemed so, helpless." Don said.

"Yeah, it was so _helpless_ that is almost stomped us into pancakes last time!" Mikey exclaimed.

"But it wasn't his fault, that crook was teaching him to steal." Rachael said.

"I mean imagine if Splinter had been evil, we'd be crooks instead of who we are." Don added.

"Your point?" Raph questioned.

"We should help it, give it an alterative life. A chance it never had like Master Splinter helped us." Don explained.

"I'm with it." Carmen stated.

Raph groaned, "I just know we're gonna regret this."

"Where do we start looking?" Leo asked.

"Every good search starts at the source." Don said before leading everyone towards the computer station.

Then Carmen heard a yawn.

"Lena, what are you doing up?" Carmen asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Jalena said while holding a chibi turtle doll that wore an orange mask.

"How about a glass of water?"

Jalena nodded, "Okay."

"Okay sweetie, go back to bed and I'll be right up with your water."

Jalena nodded before heading towards her room.

As soon as Carmen gave Jalena her water and the got the girl to finally go to sleep the brunette went back down to the lower level she saw that everyone was getting ready to go out.

"So, what did you find?" Carmen asked.

"We found where the nano-bots' source is." Don stated.

"And we're going there." Rachael added as she got her shoes on.

"Let's go!" Carmen said while running towards the elevator.

* * *

"This is it, the patent registration lists this address!" Don said once everyone came to a building, with a huge hole in the back.

"And it looks like nano-boy left the back door open for us." Raph stated.

Once everyone had entered the building they all saw a trashed lab.

"I think we're too late." Leo stated.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Carmen said sarcastically.

"What the heck is that?" Raph said while pointing towards a big pile of metal scraps.

"Whoa! Looks like Dick and Jane go insane!" Mikey commented.

"It's a house." Rachael said.

"Great, we've lost her." Raph muttered.

"Funny, but seriously it looks like one of those buildings that you would find in the suburbs. Not in the city or country but that area in between. You know like a small town type deal." Rachael explained.

"You know, it kinda does look like a house, one that went through a tornado or somethin' but a house all the same." Carmen added.

"Now we've lost both of them." Raph said, loud enough for both girls to hear.

"One second," Carmen said before smacking the red-clad turtle.

"OW!" Raph cried.

"Isn't so funny now huh tough guy?" Mikey teased.

Then Carmen smacked Mikey.

"OW! CJ!" Mikey cried.

"Everyone focus!" Leo ordered.

Rachael then saw a ton of tracks on the floor, "At least it won't be too hard to track him."

* * *

After a few moments of following the tracks the six teens found themselves at the amusement park that Casey and April were at. Along with them was a huge robot and he was tearing up the place.

"So, how's the date going?" Leo asked after Don pulled up by Casey and April, who were just standing there.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" April said.

"That thing's back and its goin' nuts, tearing up the place." Casey informed while the teens exited the Battle Shell.

"No leave me!" the contraption yelled as it destroyed the Ferris-wheel.

"I don't know D, this ain't lookin' like such a hot idea." Carmen stated.

"It's throwing a tantrum, we have to try and talk to it." Don replied.

"Talk to it?" Carmen questioned.

"Are you crazy?!" Raph added.

"Just follow me!" Don ordered as they all ran towards the robot.

"Uh, robot thingy, we mean you no harm!" Leo yelled while waving his arms.

"We don't want to fight you!" Rachael added while also waving her arms.

The screen that was at the top of the trash heap changed images. It went from the face to a video of the first time they met up with it, the teens were tearing it apart and it screamed from the injuries. When the face reappeared the machine then gather more of the rubble and other rides from around it and made itself bigger.

"This isn't workin' out so good!" Carmen yelled as everyone started to back away from the contraption.

"Don, we have to shut it down!" Leo ordered.

"Well it won't be easy, it's composed of millions of tiny nano-bots, you have to deactivate them all!" Don informed.

Mikey then avoided the contraption's fist and landed right on his butt, "Darn, and I was looking for a giant off switch."

"That's it! We can turn it off! All the nano-bots with an electro-magnetic pulse!" Rachael said.

"That might actually work! You guys keep it busy! When I give the word lure him to the roller coaster! April, Rachael, I'll need your help!" Don ordered as he started to run off.

"Right away!" Rachael yelled as she followed.

"Hey! That sneaky little green nerd just stole my date!" Casey complained.

"Oh, so now it's a date!" Carmen said with a smirk.

"Did he say lure? How quaint, how the heck are we supposed to lure it?!" Mikey yelled.

"CJ, see if you can get some control of it." Leo ordered.

Carmen nodded, "I'll try but I can't promise nothin'! Raph, I'll need you to cover me and make sure he don't squash me!"

At that moment the machine then tried to smack them again, Carmen jumped over to the side, away from the chaos. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the electricity flowing through it, trying to gain some control over some of it. The girl then heard a ton of crashes.

"Now I know what it feels like inside a trash compactor!" Raph yelled from inside the contraption's dragon head hand.

Carmen then focused on that one area of the robot; she got just enough control over it for the grip to loosen on the turtle so Leo could free him. Another scream was heard and Carmen was getting frustrated because she was losing her concentration, so she just grabbed her kusari and charged right into the fight.

"Hey guys! Get it over here!" Donnie yelled from where he was standing.

"Come on you big ugly pile of junk! Step on the turtle and win a prize!" Mikey yelled while waving his hands. "Whoo-hoo! Robot thingy! That's it! Come to daddy you big tin can!"

Right before it stepped on the orange-clad turtle he grabbed his flying skateboard and zoomed off, heading for the roller coaster. As soon as he reached it he floated above it for a while before a huge ball of energy came down the track, Mikey moved right before it hit him and it went straight for the robot that was standing right in it's path. There was a huge explosion of light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When their eyes opened they saw that the robot had been defeated and was in a huge heap, out of that heap came a woman and Harry.

"Family, family." were the last words that everyone heard before the machine shut down.

"Man, poor kid." Raph stated.

"All he wanted was a family." Mikey added.

Leo stepped forward, "Didn't seem like too much to ask."

When Mikey looked over he saw that Rachael was standing there looking at the pile of rubble, a glum look on her face. It seems that every time they have met up with Nano she always remembers parts of her past.

"You okay babe?" Mikey asked as he put an arm around Rachael's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

Rachael softly nodded before putting her head on Mikey's shoulder as the turtle brought her in for a hug.

'_I really am a lucky girl. I have a family and someone that understands me. What else could I want in life?' _Rachael thought as Mikey softly rocked her side to side.

* * *

"April, we found the stolen jewels the police have been looking for." Leo said as he walked up with a chest.

"We were thinkin' you should turn 'em in, there's a big reward." Raph stated.

"You could build your place again." Rachael added while Leo gave the redhead the chest.

"But guys, we should share the reward." April said.

"Sharing is good." Mikey said with a grin on his face.

Then Raph and Carmen smacked him.

"Will you knock it off!" Raph yelled.

"Shut it!" Carmen yelled.

"What?" Mikey whined as he rubbed where he was hit.

"Aw, poor baby." Rachael said before kissing the orange-clad turtle on the cheek

"Thanks guys." April stated.

"Guess if you get your place back we won't be seeing so much of you any more." Don said.

Then April walked over and kissed the turtle on the cheek.

"Of course you will guys, we're family." April said.

For some unknown reason when April kissed Don, even though she knew it was just a friendly gesture, Carmen couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.

'_Why am I jealous?' _Carmen thought while shaking her head as she followed her family back to the Battle Shell.

* * *

**There ya go! i hoped that you liked it!!**

**Raph: you always say that!**

**SO!! *eye twitch***

**Raph: no reason.**

***lightbulb appears over head* OH i have some news!!**

**Don: what is it?**

***clears throat* i have a new idea for a TMNT story!!!!!**

**Raph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Carmen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Mikey: why are you crying, it dosen't involve you.**

**Carmen: really?**

**Don: really.**

**Carmen: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All: -_-**

**So, i should have it up sometime before the end of the year. I am still working on the first chapter and getting my ideas for it in order.**

**Leo: do you have a preview?**

***shrugs* not really but i can say that it will be somewhat similar to this story but other things will be diffrent. there will be some things in this new 'series' that i wanted to do in this story that didn't seem to fit once i got to that point. *sighs* other then that i really don't have anything left to tell you but when i do have a summary i will put it on my profile. When it's up i'll let you know so you can check it out!**

**Raph: great.**

**Carmen: haha! you'll still be in it but i'm FREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Don: you are too happy.**

**All: yes you are.**

**Carmen: so?**

**Cardea: that means i'm free!**

**Francesca: please review!!!**


	39. What a Croc!

**I'M BACK!!!!!!**

**Mikey: where were you?**

**i'm getting to that! *glares at Mikey***

**Mikey: *backs away* okay**

**well i'm really sorry to have to be doing this but i have to reduce my updates to once a week now. I'm getting really lazy!**

**Raph: duh**

**SHUT UP!!! *pouts***

**Fran: aren't you starting another story?**

**Yeah, okay the first chapter of "From the Ashes" should be up some time today and just to let you know it will be using the TV episodes like this story but with character diffrences i might not use all the episodes.....**

**Don: she owns nothing.**

**Jalena, Rachael, Carmen, Cardea, Francesca: except us!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Everything Changes**_

"D, can I open my eyes now?!" Carmen questioned while Donnie was taking her, blindfolded, to who knows where.

"If you do it will spoil it." Don said.

"Fine, but you better not let me run into a wall."

"Would I really do that?"

"No, unless Raph forced you to. He most likely still wants to get back at me because I beat him while we were sparring yesterday."

"Don't worry; there are no walls for you to run into." Don stated as Carmen finally came to a stop.

Carmen took a sniff of the air; it had the smell of gasoline. So she was guessing she was in the garage.

"Okay, take the blindfold off now." Don instructed.

Carmen then reached behind her head to undo the knot that held the piece of cloth in place. Once it was removed and her sight restored she saw a motorcycle. It was similar in build to Raph's bike except this one was black in color and there were faint markings of red and purple flames on them, it was also noticeable that it wasn't in the condition to ride.

"I was thinking that maybe we could try and restore it so when you can start driving you'll have a bike and won't end up stealing Raph's." Don said while rubbing the back of his head.

Carmen blinked a few times before a huge grin spread across her face, "I love it! I've always wanted to try and restore a bike!" the brunette exclaimed as she hugged the purple-banded turtle, "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Glad you like it." Don said with a smile spreading across his face, while it turned a shade of red from the contact.

"CJ! Where are you?!" Rachael yelled throughout the lair.

Carmen let go of the turtle, "In the garage!"

Rachael ran towards the two teens, "Oh, well Franny's here! What movie do you wanna watch first birthday girl?"

Carmen just stood there, thinking about it, "Surprise me Rach."

"Okay," was the blonde's reply as she ran out of the garage yelling: "Fran! Did you remember the food?!"

Don raised an eye ridge, "What was that about?"

"Fran's spending the night. We're sort of having a girl's night type thing for my birthday." Carmen shrugged, "I think Rach is more excited about it then I am."

Don smiled, "Well, that's her alright."

"That's for sure!" Carmen said with a bigger smile spreading across her face before she turned to walk away. "Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Sure, um, have a good time." Don added as Carmen ran towards the entertainment area of the lair.

That night was filled with movies, food, and an exchange of stories between the girls. Rachael and Francesca were even able to put Carmen through a head to toe makeover, by tying her to a chair, but in response Carmen did the same thing with the other two girls. It was a fun birthday for the young kunoichi and everyone stayed up until two in the morning, when Splinter finally came in to tell the girl's to quiet down since everyone else had went to bed. All the girls obeyed, and they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning both Rachael and Francesca had gotten up around nine in the morning, trying not to wake the sleeping form of Carmen. Due to the fact that if she was woken she would most likely bite someone's head off, literally. Even though the two girls were trying not to wake Carmen everyone else still went through their daily motions as if it were any ordinary day.

About ten o' clock Carmen was awoken by a familiar turtle yelling at his roommate, trying to stop Raph's constant snoring.

'_Can't he keep the noise down! Gosh!' _Carmen thought as she buried her head underneath her pillow.

"Snore like a chainsaw!" rang through the girls ears only moments later.

"That's it," Carmen moaned as she stood up, taking her pillow with her. She stood near the entrance of the room where a scream was heard, waiting for her orange-clad brother to walk out. As soon as he walked out Carmen threw the pillow at his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Mikey whined.

"For waking me up idiot!" Carmen said as she proceeded to walk back to her room, hoping to get some more sleep.

Mikey shook his head as he left for the lower level. He walked over to Leo, Master Splinter, and Francesca, who were watching a news report on the gang wars that were going on.

"Leo, Master Splinter, Franny, you guys up?" Mikey asked but was shushed by the three of them.

"_Meanwhile in other news an unexplained wave of gang activity is sweeping through the burrows of New York. How long before they knock on your door? We'll have the full story when channel nine news returns."_

A crash was then heard, coming from the pond. So Mikey decided to walk over and see what was going on. There he found Don and Rachael working on something. Seeing that Rachael had her back to him the turtle decided to walk up behind her.

"Boo!" Mikey yelled.

Rachael screamed as she turned around, pointing her blow torch right at the turtle.

"Easy partner, don't shoot!" Mikey said while shrugging.

"Dear, never sneak up on me when I'm welding. You nearly gave me a heart attack there." Rachael said while putting her free hand on her hip.

"Sorry babe." Mikey said.

Rachael then kissed Mikey on his beak, "I forgive you."

Don walked over while Mikey observed what the two brains were doing.

"Hey, love what you've done with the place."

"Yeah go ahead, make jokes Mikey but when I'm using this underwater access way to cruise the river in a submersible you're gonna miss out on some fun. Unless you make yourself useful and help." Don suggested.

Mikey yawned, "Suddenly I feel sleepy."

The turtle was then responded by Don elbowing him in the gut, causing Rachael to slightly giggle before going over to see if he was alright.

* * *

"This cross-brace will secure the access way and ensure its stability. So, you know what you're supposed to do right?" Don asked while Rachael gave Mikey the cross-brace.

"Yep, I'm supposed to swim in cold river water when I should be in a warm, cozy bed." Mikey stated while he closed the front of his diving helmet.

"Right," Don said as he held up a thumbs-up.

Mikey walked right to the edge of the pond before doing a cannonball into the water, sending a good portion of it raining down on Don and Rachael.

"Chucklehead." Don groaned.

Rachael laughed, "Give me a sec. I should be able to get most of that water off of you." She then brought her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. As she lifted her hands up the water that was soaking the two of them rose as well. The blonde then moved the water so it was positioned right over the pond and slowly deposited back into the pond as she opened her eyes.

Don clapped, "You've been practicing I see."

Rachael smiled, "Yeah, Fran says I'm really coming along in my aquatic training."

Don raised an eye ridge, "Aquatic?"

"It's what I'm called, you know with the water thing and all." Rachael shrugged, "I really don't know why that's what they call it that but oh well."

"My sister the aquatic."

After a few minutes of the two teens waiting for Mikey to come back up Don saw that Mikey's air tube was surrounded by bubbles.

"What's that goob doing now?" Don questioned.

Rachael's eyes widened, "He's drowning!"

The blonde then dived into the cold water as she swam down, she tried to follow the cord that could have pulled him up to the surface but that was cut. She then swam down further into the water, her eyes widened once more as they took in the sight of a giant crocodile. All of her instincts told her that what she was going to do was a bad idea, but she still did it. She swam right down, using her abilities to propel her faster towards Mikey. She quickly swam through some metal bars, grabbed Mikey and started to swim back up. She just wasn't moving fast enough, her leg was caught in the grasp of the croc's hand. She shoved Mikey up, trying to signal to him to swim upwards to the surface, but he was unwilling to leave his girl all alone with that croc. Rachael then used her other leg, and assisted with the water, kicked the croc's hand away, even though he did let go he left his mark on her left ankle, a scar that ran from the heel of her foot up to a bit past her ankle. Then propelled with water, Rachael grabbed Mikey and swam up to the surface.

"Are you okay?!" Don yelled as he pulled the two of them out of the pond.

"Yeah – I – I'm fine." Rachael managed to pant out.

Mikey coughed as he took his helmet off, "Get the others! You guys aren't gonna believe this!"

Don looked worriedly at his younger sister before giving a firm nod and running to do as he was told.

Mikey looked over at his girl, who was sitting there already appearing to be relaxed.

"Are you alright babe?" Mikey asked while wrapping an arm around the blonde.

Rachael buried her head in his shoulder as she started to cry.

"I – I thought – I was going to lose you!" Rachael managed to say though sobs as she wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Mikey brought his girl in for an embrace, "Shhh, its okay. I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Are you alright?"

Rachael slowly lifted her head, revealing tear stained cheeks and red eyes. She took the sleeve of the long-sleeved dark purple shirt that she was wearing that day and wiped the rest of the tears off of her face. She sniffled, "I'm fine now that you're okay."

Mikey kissed her forehead, "Sure?"

Rachael softly nodded, "Positive." She replied as she buried her head into his shoulder again, glad that he was still alive, while the turtle gently rocked her back and forth.

By the time that everyone reached the two of them they were already standing up. Mikey had and arm around Rachael's waist as she leaned into him while holding his other hand.

"You looked soaked Rach." Carmen stated as she held out a towel, "Here, I didn't know if you would need this."

Rachael thankfully grabbed the towel, "Thanks." She said as she wrapped the towel around herself as she caught Don giving her weird looks.

"Are you alright Don?" Rachael asked, while cocking her head to the side as everyone redirected their attention to said turtle.

Don then seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, "Um, yeah. I was just wondering are you alright?"

Rachael nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You were underwater for five minutes. Above all else you should have gone unconscious and should be sleeping right now. You might have some brain damage." Don explained.

Rachael looked at her brother with confusion written all over her face. She thought she was underwater for less then two minutes, it all seemed to happen so fast to her.

"I can explain that." Francesca stated as she walked forward.

"Explain it, how?" Leo asked.

"Well, being an elemental the person not only has abilities to control a certain element they also receive other abilities that can aid them when they handle their element. For example, since I control plants I can't get poisoned by poison ivy or other plants. Also I tend to recover faster from wounds and illnesses. It seems that one of the other gifts that Rachael was given is the ability to breath underwater." Francesca shrugged, "It makes some sense when you think about it."

"That does sound about right." Rachael said.

After a short pause Raph spoke up.

"So wut happened down there?"

Mikey sighed as he began to tell everyone else what exactly happened.

* * *

As Mikey was telling the tale all of the teens, except for Rachael, were all looking at him like he was insane.

"Coo-coo," Raph stated.

"Crazy," Don added.

Jalena then walked up behind Francesca, hearing the commotion that was going on, and tugged on her skirt.

Francesca looked at the girl, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Is Mikey okay?" Jalena asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Something just happened while he was helping Don with something. Everyone's fine now." Francesca explained as she patted Jalena's head.

Carmen shook her head, "I have one for you, mentally insane."

Don and Raph clapped.

"Look who knows how to use a big word." Raph teased.

Carmen glared at Raph, "Yeah, something you can't do."

"Hold up guys. Raph, CJ, remember that albino croc we tangled with years ago?" Leo questioned.

Carmen nodded, "Can't forget, why?"

"Mike's croc could actually exist." Leo pondered.

"It does exist!" Mikey yelled before making various noises.

"We should've seen it comin' bro. Yer one rib short of a bar-be-que." Raph said while pointing at the orange-clad turtle.

"Look, I know what I saw! There's a huge ugly reptile in the sewers, and for once it's not you Raph. And I'll prove it to you! I'm gonna go down there and find that thing!" Mikey said while throwing his towel in Raph's face.

"I already know it's real." Rachael mumbled while looking at the cut on her ankle.

"If you're serious take this porpoise device." Don said while pulling away a sheet, revealing a mask with an air tank. "I made it to explore some of the other underwater passageways. It's got a built in camera and a transmitter, and I put a two-way radio in the mask. We'll be able to see and hear your mystery croc on here, if it exists."

Mikey put the mask on and looked ready to dive into the water but Rachael spoke up.

"I'm coming too."

Everyone looked at the blonde and then at the bandage that wrapped her ankle.

"I only have one of these." Don stated.

"But what about -" Rachael started.

"No way are you going down there!" Carmen exclaimed, "We aren't even sure if you can breathe underwater!"

Rachael then got a rare stern look on her face, "I'm sure."

"How's that possible?" Leo asked.

"I've done it before."

Everyone eyed the blonde with shock.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?!" Raph asked.

"When we were kids and were playing hide and seek I would always hide underwater, I could sit there for a long time. I just never told anyone." Rachael explained, "So I'm going."

"No you're not missy." Mikey said with crossed arms, "Not with that ankle."

"I think I can help with that." Francesca said as she walked over to the blonde, "Sit down and let me take a look at it."

Rachael hesitated for a moment but was soon seated on the ground while Francesca looked at the cut.

"I should be able to patch this up, it's really not that bad of a cut." Francesca said as she brought her hands above the wound. Soon her hands started to glow a green color and it was visible that the wound was getting smaller, until there was no evidence that it was there in the first place.

"How did you?" Rachael asked.

Francesca looked up and smiled, "Some elementals have healing abilities. Mine still need work but I can heal small cuts."

Rachael smirked, "Well, guess I'm going now."

Mikey was about to protest but Rachael ran up and dived right into the water, sending some up to splash Mikey in the face.

She surfaced, "Well, you coming or what?"

Mikey shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this one, and followed his girl into the water while everyone else gathered around the laptop.

Carmen the plopped herself right next to Don, _'This better be real! Or I'm gonna have ta beat the snot outta Mike for waking me up, _again_.' _

* * *

After a few minutes of swimming the two teens came to an underwater drainage junction. They swam behind a pipe and sure enough the croc that they both ran into swam out one of the pipes and went up to a closed one and busted right through.

"The chase is on." Mikey said as the two of them swam after the croc.

When they surfaced they saw that the croc was leaving the water and walking further into the tunnel that was before him. So the two teens followed.

"You guys seein' this?!" Mikey asked.

"I take it back Mikey, yer not insane." Raph stated.

"Well, not completely." Carmen added.

Once the two teens entered where the croc did, they saw that it was what was left of their old lair.

"Check it out guys, big, dark, and scaly is living in our old lair." Mikey said as they both walked forward. The croc stopped at what appeared to be a small lab. He grabbed a lab coat and put it on and took out a pair of glasses and put those on as well.

"You were right my friend, oh so right. The remaining component was exactly where you said, now I can complete my task for you and then you can aid me in completing mine as per our deal. I am so glad that I made your acquaintance. I don't mind telling you I've had quite a lot of experience repairing these units, child's play really once you understand the basic principals." The croc said as he walked over to some contraption, it looked like an exo-suit.

"Well, wadda know, it's just a big crocodile version of Don." Mikey stated.

'_I recognize that voice. It can't be him!' _Francesca thought while observing what was happening on the screen.

"It is finished my friend. Why don't you take it for a test drive?" the croc asked.

"He's got an exo-suit." Rachael said while looking up at Mikey.

"I think he's talking to an Utrom." Mikey added.

"An Utrom?!?!" everyone exclaimed.

Due to the sudden burst of noise from the other end, there was a screech that blasted in Mikey's ear, causing him to scream.

The croc turned around and took off his glasses, "An intruder!"

Rachael swallowed as she grabbed Mikey's hand, "Time to go!"

"Stop!" the croc ordered as he proceeded to follow the two teens.

"Sorry, but we've gotta go now!" Rachael yelled as she dragged Mikey behind her.

When they exited the old lair the two teens dived down into the cold sewer water that waited for them, with the croc close behind.

"We're on my old turf now and if I remember right there should be an access cover just about, here!" Mikey said as he uncovered said access cover.

As he lifted the cover off Rachael saw that the croc was coming right for them, so she forced some of the water towards the croc, pushing him backwards as the two teens swam into the hole, which was too small for the croc to follow.

"Guys, are ya there?" Mikey asked as the two of them surfaced.

"Mikey! Where the shell are you?!" Raph questioned.

"What's happenin' over there?!" Carmen asked.

"I'm in the 39th street runoff. It got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal but I think I lost 'em." Mikey responded as Rachael turned around, eyes going wide.

The croc then tackled the two teens and forced them back underwater.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Rach!!" Carmen yelled as her hands became fists. "Come on, we hafta help 'em!" she said as she ran off towards the sewer slider.

* * *

When the croc surfaced, with both teens in his grasp, he destroyed Mikey's air tank and chucked the two of them up against a wall. Rachael was able to bring up just enough water to stop Mikey from crashing into the wall, but forgot to do the same for herself. Her back smashed against the wall and she fell face first into the water below.

"Good crocodile, good crocodile." Mikey said while Rachael was trying to get up. Her hair was in her face so she couldn't see what was going on, but she heard various crashes of someone smashing something against the wall. As she moved the hair out of her face so she could see better she could hear the distinct sound of a fist making contact with someone.

"Bad crocodile! Don't make me have to use these!" Mikey yelled as he grabbed his nunchucks.

Rachael mentally scolded herself for leaving her tessen at home as she stood up. Before she could make it over to help Mikey he was smacked by the croc's tail and flew into the wall.

"Mikey!" Rachael yelled as her eyes narrowed. She brought up some water and used it to propel herself towards Mikey, so she could protect him. As soon as she got over there the croc was not far behind, she got into a defensive stance as the croc approached but Mikey told her to calm down, she reluctantly did so. She still tensed as the croc approached, showing all of his sharp teeth.

"Look, we didn't mean you any harm." Mikey said while holding up his hands as a gesture of peace.

The croc roared, causing Rachael and Mikey to turn away as Rachael clung onto the turtle.

"I am sorry. Sometimes I get carried away." The croc said as the two teens stood.

The croc adverted his attention towards another tunnel, where Raph, Leo, Don, Carmen, and Francesca were racing towards them in the sewer slider. As they got out Raph threw a sai while Carmen threw some shuriken, all missing their target.

"Look guys, a handbag with claws." Raph stated as he twirled his other sai.

The croc growled as he stared the teens down.

"Guys! Wait!" Rachael and Mikey called as they were smacked against the wall by the croc's tail.

The other teens then charged for the croc, but Francesca stayed back and watched as the two opposing sides fought. First it was Raph who tried to attack the croc and was tossed aside. He was quickly followed by Carmen, Don, and Leo.

"All those who think it was a bad idea to get this thing mad say I!" Don exclaimed.

"I!" Raph, Leo, and Carmen chorused.

The croc then charged for the four teens and sent them sliding into the sewer slider. The croc roared as the four of them stood back up.

"Come on!" Carmen ordered as she led a charge for the croc.

Soon the teens surrounded the croc but he responded by diving into the water.

"Where did 'e go?" Raph asked as the four of them surrounded the spot where the croc entered.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping France." Don replied.

"That would be nice." Carmen groaned as she scanned the waters below.

Just then Carmen felt something grab her leg just as she was pulled underwater.

"CJ!" Don yelled as he dived right in after Carmen and the croc, followed closely by everyone else.

When the croc surfaced the four teens were latched onto the croc and beating him down. As soon as they got the croc down onto the ground Raph lifted his sai to deliver the finishing blow but was stopped by Mikey's nunchuck.

"Will you guys wait a minute?!" Mikey yelled.

Rachael leaned down beside the croc's head, "Sorry, sometimes we get carried away too."

"How about a truce?" Mikey asked.

"You may let go of me, I accept the truce." the croc replied.

Mikey and Rachael looked at the other teens and giving them nods of approval, they trusted that the croc wouldn't hurt them anymore.

"Alright," Carmen groaned.

"But this croc bites your head off I don't wanna hear any complaining." Leo stated.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Leatherhead." he introduced as he bowed.

"Leonardo"

"Raphael"

"Carmen"

"Donatello"

"Rachael"

"I'm Mikey."

"Leatherhead!" Francesca beamed, "I – I can't believe it's you!"

"Francesca! I thought you left with the Utroms." Leatherhead replied as the two of them shook hands.

"Well let's just say that I had, matters, I had to attend to on Earth still." Francesca explained.

"Franny, how do you know him?" Rachael asked.

"I think Leatherhead could explain better then I could."

Leatherhead nodded, "Come, it's so very drafty in these sewers. Let us return to my temporary laboratory where we can speak in relative comfort." He said as he walked off, closely followed by Francesca.

Leo, Raph, Don, and Carmen then looked at Rachael and Mikey with confusion as the two proceeded to follow Leatherhead, with everyone close behind, but still being a bit cautious of the new encounter.

"Rach!" Carmen yelled as she went to catch up with the blonde.

"Yeah," Rachael said as she spun around.

"You left these at home. I thought you might like to have them with you." Carmen said with a smile as she gave Rachael her tessen.

"Thanks CJ." Rachael said as she fastened the strap that kept her tessen around her waist before the two kunoichi went to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

"Ah, there's no place like home!" Raph said as everyone walked into Leatherhead's lab.

"My sentiments exactly." Leatherhead responded.

"Whoa! You're building a trasmat?!" Don exclaimed.

"You are familiar with the trasmat, then you know of the Utrom." Leatherhead responded as he put his glasses on.

"Actually the Utroms and us go way back." Leo explained.

"Really? The Utroms are my family. It is a long story." Leatherhead said.

"We're willing to listen to it." Rachael stated with curious eyes.

"Very well," Leatherhead cleared his throat. "It began when I was a little more than a hatchling. I assume that I began life as a mere exotic pet, which for some cruel human reason was cast into the sewer. Fortanly I was discovered not by humans but by the Utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of this observation I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form but greatly accelerated my intellectual development and when the Utroms realized I had become sentient they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms, they taught me much. It also just so happens that Francesca and I often worked on many projects together, she was one of the biggest influences on me during my stay with the Utroms. Life was good until the humans discovered our base and planned to destroy us. My family barley escaped and I was left behind, but once I finish building this transmat I will be able to rejoin my family once again." Leatherhead finished.

"Oh, so that's how you knew him Franny." Carmen exclaimed.

"Yeah, Leatherhead was there ever since I started my work as a guardian." Francesca added.

Leatherhead then redirected his attention towards the entrance, "Ah, my friend has returned. Ladies, gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you my good friend."

"Baxter Stockman!" all the teens aside from Francesca exclaimed.

"Hey Stockman, love the new look." Raph stated.

"What was wrong? The spider thing not cuttin' it with the ladies." Mikey teased.

"No fuckin' duh!" Carmen exclaimed as she started to snicker thinking about what Stockman looked like before.

"Hardy har har." Stockman said as he walked over to Leatherhead, "Leatherhead, my friend, do you recall the traitors I told you about, it was these teenagers that sabotaged the TCRI building. It was these teenagers who destroyed the trasmat. It was they who caused the Utroms to leave. The redhead was even their little spy."

"Them?" Leatherhead questioned as he took off his glasses.

"Yes! Yes! Them! Them!" Stockman exclaimed.

"Baxter Stockman telling lies?" Mikey said.

"Imagine that!" Rachael finished as she took her fans out.

Leatherhead growled, "Them?"

"These, 'ninja' are why I had you build our little you-know-what, and now we can put it to work." Stockman said as he grabbed a box and emptied it's contents onto the floor, the contents then started to float around as they unfolded and came together to look like a metal turtle.

"Seriously! Do we get any recognition around here?!" Carmen groaned as she took out her kusari-gama and started to spin the chain.

"Donnie, Rachael, what in the shell is that?!" Leo asked.

"Not sure, but it doesn't look good!" Don replied.

"You think?!" Rachael said as her fans were snapped open.

The thing's head was then attached as it turned around and bowed before getting into a fighting stance. It scanned Don and motioned for said turtle to fight it.

"Allow me!" Don exclaimed as he grabbed his bo staff and charged for the contraption. He tried to smack it's head with his bo staff but a bo staff of it's own appeared and blocked the hit. A few more blocked hits were exchanged before the machine's bo staff disappeared. It then grabbed Don's bo staff and knocked him into a pile of trash. While Carmen went over to see if Don was alright the machine scanned Leo.

"Batter up!" Leo yelled as he charged for the machine, and suffered the same fate as his younger brother before him.

Raph then charged for the machine and as he was running the machine scanned him and took out sais of it's own. The two opposing forces clashed, Raph was able to tackle the contraption to the ground but was kicked off and sent flying. The machine then took it's sais and used them to trap Raph's wrists to the wall. The machine then scanned Rachael.

"Guess I'm up," the blonde said as she charged. The machine then revealed that it also had a set of tessen. The two of them began to fight each other. Rachael jumped, dodging a kick to her ankles. As she was about to land the machine landed a kick to her gut and sent her flying into a wall while it scanned Mikey, who quickly went to fight it.

"That robot knows exactly what we're going to do before we do it." Don explained as he and Leo detached Raph from the wall.

"It must be programmed with our fighting styles." Francesca suggested, "And what weapons we use."

"And it's processors are working faster than our reflexes can." Rachael added.

"So what do we do?!" Leo asked.

"Something, unexpected." Don said.

Then Carmen got an idea, she walked up behind Leo and took his swords. "Hey bro, can I borrow these for a sec?" The kunoichi then took Mikey's place in the fight, the robot scanned her and took out a kusari-gama as she proceeded to fight the contraption.

"Master Splinter said we have to train in every weapon form." Leo stated.

"Then let's put in some practice!" Rachael cheered as everyone exchanged weapons. Don got the sais, Leo got the bo staff, Rachael got the nunchucks, Mikey got Rachael's tessen, much to his dislike, Raph got the ninjato, and Francesca got Carmen's kusari.

Carmen then took a step back and watched as her family tore that machine to pieces. She even got to see Don trying to twirl Raph's sais, but dropped one before he threw the other at the machine.

Carmen lightly laughed at Don's actions before closing her eyes, and concentrating like she was taught during training.

'_Explode!' _Carmen thought.

At that exact moment the machine short-circuited and the head flew off, landing right in front of Leatherhead and Stockman.

'_Sweet!' _Carmen thought, glad that she was finally getting a hang of this.

"Playtime is over!" Raph exclaimed as he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Stockman's eyes narrowed, "You're so right! I am done playing!" He then broke off a piece of the wall and threw it at the teens, disorienting them. "I'll be happy to finish you off personally!" Stockman said before he punched Don, Leo, and Francesca off to the side before going over to Raph, Mikey, and Carmen and knocking them off to the side. "I can't count how many times you meddlesome kids robbed me of my revenge when I was working for the Shredder." He said while grabbing Rachael's wrist and lifting her off the ground, he looked ready to finish her off. "This time nothing will stop me!"

"The Shredder?!" Leatherhead exclaimed as he grabbed Stockman, who quickly let go of the blonde. "You worked for the Shredder?! He was the Utroms' most hated enemy! You weren't intending to help me with the transmat! You used me!" Leatherhead barked before his pupils became little slits as he growled. The two of them then fought each other but soon Stockman let go.

"Very well, you pathetic freaks can all perish together! Believe me, I am doing evolution a big favor!" Stockman yelled before he threw an air tank, causing an explosion while Carmen and Rachael made a couple shields around everyone, protecting them from the blast.

"Leatherhead! Look out!" Francesca yelled as she saw the ceiling was about to collapse.

Sure enough the ceiling fell, but the three kunoichi couldn't summon enough strength to make shields. Leatherhead was able to hold the ceiling up so it wouldn't collapse on all of them.

"Guys! We've gotta get out of here now!" Don ordered as everyone started to run out of the area, everyone except Mikey who stayed behind, trying to get Leatherhead to leave there and come with them. The croc refused, saying that if he couldn't be with the Utroms life had no meaning.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled.

"Come on!" Don added.

"Mike!" Rachael yelled.

A few moments later Mikey still was standing there, unmoving.

"Mike!" Rachael yelled again.

"Michelangelo!" Carmen yelled, a stern tone to her voice.

"Move it!" Raph added.

Mikey then came out, with the ceiling of their old lair caving in right behind him.

"Poor Leatherhead." Mikey stated.

"Could you imagine being that alone?" Leo asked as he turned to face the redhead, she looked ready to break down right there. So the turtle brought the girl in for an embrace, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he rubbed small circles in her back, the same way he used to comfort Rachael and Carmen after their nightmares when they didn't want to tell Master Splinter.

"You know things may get rough at times, but at least we all have each other." Carmen said as she put a hand on Don's and Rachael's shoulder.

"Yeah, we _all _have each other." Rachael added as she went over to help comfort Francesca. "You okay?"

Francesca sniffled as she lifted her head, she turned to face the blonde, with green eyes filled with concern. She nodded, "I'll be just fine."

Rachael hugged the redhead, causing Leonardo to release his own hold on her.

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. If you ever want to talk about it I'm all ears, okay?" Rachael said as she looked Fran straight in the eye.

Francesca nodded, "I'll remember that, thanks. You're a real good friend."

Carmen smiled, "Like I said, we will always have each other."

Mikey nodded as he wrapped an arm around Rachael's waist and another around Carmen's shoulders in a brotherly gesture, while Rachael wrapped one arm around Mikey's shoulders and another around Francesca, who put an arm around Leo while Carmen put an arm around Don's shoulders as all of them walked off.

"Yeah, but do we have to have Raph?" Mikey said.

Raph groaned, "Get over 'ere knucklehead!" he yelled as he went up and tackled Mikey.

Francesca laughed, _'I am glad to be a part of this family.'_

* * *

**There is the end of the longest chapter so far!**

**All: 0.o LONGEST**

**Raph: so far?!**

**Pfft! of course later i'll have longer!! who do you think i am?**

**Don: a lazy-**

**DON'T YOU START MISTER!!!**

**Mikey: he has a point**

**HEY!!!!**

**Carmen and Raph: you're so in denial!**

***glares at Raph and CJ* do you want me to write a one-shot that puts you two through living HELL!!!**

**CJ and Raph: no**

**That's what i thought!**

**All: -_-**

**Well anywho, the next three chapters or so will be all orginal stuff!! so i hope you'll all enjoy it.**

**Leo: you only have two done though**

**I'M GETTING TO IT!! I'M JUST REALLY LAZY!!!**

**Carmen: so you're admitting it now!**

**um, i, i......... CRAP!!!**

**Don, Raph, CJ, and Cardea: *rolls on the floor laughing***

**Leo: they are all going to be the end of me**

**Francesca: i know what you mean, Cardea was bad enough but THIS**

**Jalena: *walks in and after noticing what's going on shrughs* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	40. The Retreat part 1

**See? i told you that there would be longer chapters!**

**Raph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Carmen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mikey: *laughs***

**Carmen and Raph: *eye twitches* do you wanna die?**

**Mikey: *sweatdrops***

**Rachael: leave him alone.**

**Raph: and why should we?**

**Rachael: *stands while putting hands on hips* do you wanna find out?**

**Raph: um, no.**

**Cardea: You two should know to never mess with an elemental's boyfriend.**

**Casey: who's boyfriend?**

**All: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!**

**Casey: what?**

**All: 0.o *enter stupid music here***

**Carmen: EVERYONE KNOWS ALREADY!!!!!**

**Splinter: my children please keep it down i am trying to watch my stories.**

**Casey: seriously? who's dating who?**

**All: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!!!!**

**April: the author owns nothing**

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

It was now the twenty-ninth of June, Francesca had called a small meeting with Rachael and Carmen in the kitchen. It was so top secret Francesca made a wall of plants that was as thick as a safe door, couldn't be broken and no one could hear through it.

"Okay, Fran what's with all the precautions. We trust everyone here, right?" Rachael said as she plopped onto the countertop.

"I just want to run something by you two without worrying about anyone listening in." Francesca stated as she took a seat at the kitchen table, right across from Carmen, who was sipping on a bottle of pop.

"So then, shoot. What's the big deal?" Carmen asked.

Francesca sighed, "Every summer during the month of July all the elementals come together for a kind of retreat thing. This is a good opportunity for new elementals to meet others of their kind from around the world and get a better understanding of their powers and heritage."

"Heritage? What heritage?" Rachael asked.

Francesca turned her head to face the blonde, "All of that will be explained at the retreat."

"Wait, hold on just a minute. There are more of us out there?" Carmen asked.

Francesca nodded, "Yep, a lot more. We come from all over the place. China, England, Chile, South Africa, Mexico, anywhere there is oxygen for us to breath."

Rachael sighed, "Where is this retreat held at?"

"Well we are the lucky ones, it is held just north of the city. It's about a few hours' drive after you get out of it. It's really nice this time of year. Big pond, wide open fields, hills, and a forest. You'll really like it there."

"We'll be gone for a whole month?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, be back exactly on the first of August and we'll have to leave tomorrow night to get there and get unpacked."

"Are there any more aquatics?" Rachael asked.

Francesca nodded, "A few, it is very uncommon to find more then ten of the exact same type of elemental at one time."

"So, there we'll meet other elementals and train?" Carmen asked.

"Well, you won't just be meeting elementals. There are many different species of creatures that attend this retreat. Yes, most of the time will be spent training but it will also be used for everyone to get comfortable with each other so we will all be able to trust each other if and when we go into battle."

"Oh," Rachael sighed.

"That makes sense." Carmen added.

Francesca smiled, "So, are you in or are you out?"

The two girls looked at each other, "We're in."

"Good, we'll leave at six tomorrow night. I'll pick you up." Francesca said as she let the plant wall come down. "Oh, and I think that Lena should come along. There are things that she could learn there. If that's okay with you two?"

Rachael jumped off of the counter and eyed Francesca, "I'll have to think about it."

Francesca nodded, "I understand."

Mikey ran up and over to Rachael, "So, whatcha guys talk about?"

"Mikey!" Rachael whined before sighing, "I'll tell you later."

"Fine," Mikey groaned.

Rachael then grabbed the turtle's hand to redirect his attention to her. "I promise I'll tell you okay sweetie?"

Mikey kissed Rachael on the forehead, causing Carmen to 'gag'. "Okay cuteness."

After the three kunoichi left the room Francesca made her way to the elevator so she could go home and start packing. Carmen looked at the blonde, "So, are we calling a family meeting for tonight?"

Rachael nodded, "Yes we'll have a family meeting. Call Casey, I think that he would like to know since it involves Lena. Tell him we're meeting at the lair at about seven tonight."

"Okay, right on it. That means you have to tell everyone else then."

"I know, now get going."

* * *

_That Night_

"Okay I bet all of you are wondering why Carmen and I called this meeting." Rachael started.

"Yeah, we had ta wait fer that bonehead to get 'ere. So could ya cut ta the chase." Raph groaned.

"Raphael! Show some respect for your sisters." Master Splinter ordered.

Rachael sighed, during their childhood they normally didn't have very many family meetings but when they did it always ended up this way. Raph would always complain about one thing or another and it would normally end up in one big fight. Although with Jalena sitting right there it was doubtful that anything major would happen, so hopefully they were safe.

Hopefully.

Carmen sighed, "Please continue."

Rachael nodded, "Well today Francesca told us about this retreat thing for elementals. It starts the first of July and runs through the entire month."

"A whole month?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yes, it's an entire month. It will be a great opportunity for me and Carmen to learn things about our new abilities and give us a chance to meet more of our kind." Rachael paused, motioning for Carmen to continue.

"We just wanted you ta give us yer opinion on this subject. If we do go we'll be leavin' tomorrow at six."

"Tomorrow?!" April exclaimed. "Isn't that kind of soon."

"Where we will be staying is only a couple hours away from the city. If anything were to happen someone could get there or we could come back home within five hours. It's not like we'll be all the way across the world, we just won't be in the city." Rachael explained as she paused, waiting for someone to say something.

Carmen spoke, "Also Franny wants Lena to come along. She says that Lena might learn something, she doesn't have to go it's just something Francesca suggested that we do."

There was a few minutes of silence as the two elder kunoichi stood in front of the televisions, waiting for some sort of response.

"I want ta go." Jalena said.

Everyone looked at the young blonde, a very rare look of seriousness had come over her face.

"Are you sure sweetie? You'll be gone for a month, that's a long time." April asked Jalena, who was sitting right next to her.

Jalena nodded, "I'm sure, I'll be with Rachie and CJ."

"It's just a matter of weather everyone is okay with this. If any of you don't want us to go we'll stay." Rachael said while looking around the room.

Splinter sighed, "I think it would be best if you all went."

"Yeah," everyone else agreed while nodding.

"Okay, well this meeting is officially over. Ya all can go back and do what ya want now." Carmen stated as she headed towards the fire escape that led to the upper level, with Rachael and Jalena right behind her.

* * *

_Carmen's room_

Carmen was lying on her back on her bed since she had just finished packing moments ago. To be honest the girl was nervous about being away from home for so long, for the past nine years the kunoichi was _always _with her brothers. She knew it would be different but she also knew that she'll be with her sisters, that fact helped the brunette relax.

Just then a knock was heard on the door and from how soft it was Carmen could tell that it was Donnie.

"Come in." Carmen said as she started to sit up. "Hey D, what's up?"

Don shook his head, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you needed any help with packing."

"Na, got that done." Carmen replied while kicking the suitcase that was right beside her bed, "Took me close to _forever _to get the damn thing closed."

"You could have just gotten another suitcase instead of trying to shove everything into just one."

Carmen shrugged, "Too lazy to go huntin' for one. 'Sides I needed a challenge. Do you want to know how much is stuffed in there?"

Don held up his hands, "That's okay I'm fine."

Carmen couldn't help but start to laugh at the expression on Don's face, it looked like he was actually scared to find out. In fact the girl laughed so hard that she fell onto the floor.

"Ow!" Carmen moaned through random fits of laughter.

Don quickly bent down, "You okay?"

Carmen manged to sit up after a few moments, "Yeah – I – I'm fine! It's – just – the – look – on your – face – it was – priceless!"

Don lightly shook his head at the insanity of the girl before him. He couldn't help but join her in fits of laughter, he thought that she looked just adorable when she laughed, her nose would scrunch up and she would always lose her sense of direction and balance. He can still remember when they were seven Carmen laughed so hard one time that she ran into the wall, even though she was aiming at the door, and she fell flat on her butt. Raph teased her for weeks but not without getting some glares from Rachael and Don.

Carmen's heart rate was finally starting to slow down as she succeeded in standing up. She offered a hand to the turtle and he readily accepted it, a smile still plastered onto his face.

"Well you might wanna get some sleep." Don said as he headed for the door.

"Why it's only -" Carmen started as she looked at her clock, it read 1:56, she had only started packing at about 10:30ish that night. "Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, nite."

"Nite."

* * *

_Rachael's room_

The blonde was walking around, getting things together that she would need for the retreat, like clothes, a bathing suit, shampoo, and other things of that nature. The last thing that she packed was her pictures. One was of her and her family, all surrounding the couch, this one was taken before they all found Lena, back in September, before this whole elemental thing started. Another picture she packed was a more recent one, taken back in May. It had her and Mikey sitting under a tree with the two of them fast asleep, Raph and Carmen decided to take it to make fun of the two of them but Rachael loved it so much that she kept it.

Rachael smiled, remembering all the things that she had been through in the past year. She had lost her home and found a new one, met and defeated the Shredder…. three times, discovered her powers, met her younger sister and a ton of new friends, and finally confessed to Mikey how she really felt. Yes, a lot had happened in the past year and she knew that the next year would bring many more changes and challenges but she knew that her and her family could make it through because of the fact that they were family.

Rachael jumped as she heard someone knock on the door, she could tell by the way the person knocked on the door that it was Mikey.

"It's unlocked, you can come in." Rachael said as she continued to pack.

Mikey gently opened the door and entered the room, "Need any help packing?"

"No, I'm pretty much done." the blonde then redirected her attention to the turtle, he looked sad.

"Honey, are you okay? You look sad about something."

Mikey lifted his head, "Um, I'm fine don't worry about me."

"You know you can't lie to me," Rachael said before sitting down on her bed and patting the spot next to her, "Wanna talk about it?"

Mikey softly nodded as he sat down, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Rachael sighed as she grabbed Mikey's hand and started to gently massage it. "So, what's wrong?"

"I dunno, it's just with you leaving so suddenly it came as a shock I guess."

"Sorry that you didn't have enough notice, Fran just told us today."

"I can understand, it's just…… for as long as I've known you you've always been there. It's just different that you won't be here for a month."

"I can stay here if you want me to." Rachael said while looking up at her boyfriend.

Mikey lightly kissed Rachael on the forehead, "No, I want you to go. It'll be a good thing with meeting others that can help you with training. I'm just going to miss you."

Rachael kissed Mikey on the cheek, "I'm going to miss you to hon."

"Um, can I stay here with you?" Mikey asked while placing his head on Rachael's.

"Sure."

* * *

That night the two elder kunoichi both slept well. Rachael was comfy in the strong, protective arms of her boyfriend, while Carmen was just as happy with latching onto her body-sized pillow. Once morning came everyone helped Jalena to pack her things, or at least what little she had. Then everyone spent the rest of the day together, Rachael and Mikey spent the majority of the day watching TV while curled up on the couch and reading most of their comics, at least the ones Rachael didn't pack. Carmen spent her day sparring with Raph, she beat the turtle at least four times, a fact he wasn't too happy about. So the kunoichi decided to leave the red-clad turtle alone for a while and for the rest of the day her and Don worked on restoring that bike he got her.

Once dinner came everyone told random stories of things that happened in their childhood, getting their weapons and how mad Carmen was that she didn't get the sai, the first time Rachael beat Leo while sparring, and many other stories that brought many happy memories.

Then the hour of six came upon them, too suddenly it seemed, but it did. Francesca walked through the door and followed the loud laughter coming from the kitchen to find the six teens, Jalena, and Master Splinter, all enjoying each other's company.

"Guys," Francesca said to get the attention of the group.

Rachael and Carmen spun around and remembered that they had to depart, it was evident on the blonde's face that she was sad to leave her family.

"Time to go." Francesca said.

Carmen nodded, "I'll go grab the bags and put them in the car."

"I'll help." Francesca offered as the brunette stood up, heading for the door.

"I better go find my shoes." Rachael said as she got up.

As the blonde left Mikey saw his brothers motioning for him to follow her and he quickly did. Once he reached her room he saw her just sitting on her bed, a glum look on her face.

"Hey babe."

Rachael looked up, relieved that it was Mikey, "Hi honey."

Mikey sat down on the bed and took his girl in his arms while starting to gently rock her. He could tell that Rachael was crying by the way she clung onto him as if she let go he'd disappear.

"Don't cry, you're going to have so much fun there."

Rachael sniffled, "I guess, I still don't wanna leave."

"I know, I know, I'll miss you too. Remember you can still write and call."

"Yeah, I know but I still am going to miss you something awful."

Mikey was about to comfort the blonde but he heard someone yell throughout the lair.

"RAY!! TIME TA GO!!!" rang throughout the lair, it was louder then a blowhorn.

Mikey kissed the blonde's forehead, "I'll see you later." He then held the blonde's head in his hands and wiped away the tears that were still on her face. "Now, let me see that gorgous smile of yours, I don't want the last thing I see before you leave is you all sad."

Rachael then wiped the last of the tears off of her face as she managed a smile.

Mikey chuckled, "That's better."

"RACHAEL!!!" Carmen yelled.

"I guess I should go know." Rachael said as she turned to face Mikey and pressed her lips against his for a good-bye kiss. After the kiss ended Mikey hugged his girl as he kissed her temple. The blonde stood as she made her way out of her room, with Mikey's hand in her grasp.

"What took ya so long? It's time ta go!" Carmen said getting a little irrated.

Rachael smiled, "Sorry CJ, it took me a few minutes to find my shoes."

Raph snorted, "Sure."

Rachael rolled her eyes as she gently squeezed Mikey's hand before letting it go. The blonde then walked around brining in all of the surrounding people for an embrace, she even got Raph.

"See ya'll in a month." Carmen said as her, Rachael, Jalena, and Francesca walked into the elevator.

"Bye!" everyone choursed.

After Rachael stepped into the elevator she spun around and waved bye to everyone. Before the doors closed Rachael was able to mouth one last thing to Mikey.

'I love you.'

Once they reached the warehouse they saw that a van was parked right in front of the door. It was a dark midnight blue and it appeared to hold seven people.

"Okay, stuff's already in the back so pile in, there are three open seats in the back row." Francesca instructed as she got into the driver's seat.

Once the three girls got inside they saw three other girls, one face they recognized and the other two were completely new to them.

"Hey, was wondering' wat took ya so long." a girl with chin-length black hair said.

Rachael looked at her will a puzzled face.

"Oh sorry, I guess you don't remember me. I'm Cardea, I was there at the fight at Shredder's back in March." the girl explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guess there was so much happening that I didn't get a real good look at your face. I'm Rachael and this is Jalena."

Cardea smiled, "Hello."

The three girl's then sat down in the back, Jalena sat in the middle with Rachael to her left and Carmen to her right.

As Rachael looked up from fastening her seatbelt she saw two other girls. One had blonde hair that reached just a few inches past her shoulder blades, lightly tanned skin, a lean build, and striking red eyes. The other one had brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Hi," Rachael said with a smile.

The two girl's turned around and the red-eyed girl spoke.

"Hello, I'm Julia and my friend over here is Monalisa."

"Monalisa? Like the painting?" Rachael asked.

The blue-eyed girl shrugged while nodding, "My dad really likes old art. He has tons of artifacts in his office, I think he said some date back close to three thousand years ago."

"Wow, that's interesting. How can he afford all of that?"

"He's the head of Winter's Corp, to be honest I don't stand how he can stay cramped up in that office all day."

"Wait so your dad is Maxamillion Winters?" Rachael asked instantly shocked.

Mona nodded, "So what do your parents do?"

Rachael scratched the back of her head, "Um, how can I explain this."

"Our dad trained us in ninjitsu and our mom owns an antique shop." Carmen said.

"That's interesting, I know a little martial arts. Do you guys use weapons?" Mona asked, clearly interested in what they had to say.

"I use the tessen and Carmen over there uses the kusari-gama. Do you use any weapons?"

"Rarely, my dad doesn't really like me using weapons, he thinks if I do I'll end up fightin' a lot. When I do get a chance to use some though I normally use swords, well technacily bokken but close enough, and sometimes I try to use the bo staff." Mona shrugged, "I prefer my swords anyday."

"Yeah, I totally understand what you mean. I like sharp pointy things to." Carmen said with a smile.

Julia then spoke up, "So, what powers do you have?"

"I control water." Rachael said.

"And I control electricity."Carmen added, "What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a mental. I can read minds, move things with my mind, and thing of that nature." Julia answered.

Rachael then suddenly remembered a dream she had close to nine years ago……

* * *

_It was a woman and she appeared to be the age of twenty. She had bright purple eyes and magenta, wavy hair that framed her small child-like face._

"_W-who a-ar-are you?" I asked the unknown figure that was sitting in front of me._

"_I am a guide for you in this realm of dreams."_

'Great, it would have been nice if she showed up like, a while ago instead of just now.'

_Then the woman gave me a look._

"_Wait, did you just hear what I was thinking?"_

"_Yes, I am a mind-reader."_

"_Mind-reader?"_

"_Yes," then she glanced at me, "don't worry you will learn about it later in life."_

* * *

"Rach, you okay?" Carmen asked.

Rachael shook her head, "What?"

"You drifted off fer a sec there." Mona explained, looking worried.

"S-sorry." Rachael mumbled, "So what were we talking about?"

"Mo' was about to tell us her powers." Carmen said.

"Oh, well please then continue." Rachael said while motioning for the brunette to continue.

Mona sighed, "Well as I was saying I'm not an elemental, I'm a mermaid."

Carmen tilted her head to the side, "Shouldn't you have a fin or somethin' then?"

"That's only true in the movies. In the real world a mermaid only turns to that form when they come in contact with salt water. They also can call upon sea creatures to aid them and they have some water controlling abilities, but not as strong as a full-fledged aquatic like you Rachael." Cardea explained while looking at a road map, not even taking her eyes off the page.

"Oh, that makes sense. So does that mean you can breath underwater?" Rachael asked.

Mona nodded, "Yeppers, but only in salt water. The academy as we like to call it has a special salt-water pond there, it comes from an underwater river that is somehow connected to the ocean, so it never runs out."

"That's cool." Carmen said.

"Yeah, there's a ton of stuff there." Julia then looked at Jalena, "So, what's her power?"

"We don't know if she has one." Rachael explained, "Fran thought that we should bring her."

Julia nodded, _'So, she's __the _Perduta Luce_ (1) then. Very interesting.'_

"Do you know martial arts?" Carmen asked.

Julia shook her head, "No, I never learned. I prefer a more subtle approach. So, where do you go to school?"

Carmen scratched the back of her head, "Well actually I don't know. We're starting at a new school this fall and we really don't know much about it."

"Oh, that's understandable. I hope you end up going to the same school as us." Julia stated.

Rachael placed her head in her hands, "Do you all go to the same school?"

"All of us except Mo' over there. Her dad put her in a private school."

Mona groaned, "I've been trying to convince him to let me transfer but he still won't budge."

"Oh," Rachael said.

* * *

The rest of the ride was used for the seven of them to talk to each other and by the time the ride ended they all pretty much knew a ton about each other. Also the whole ride Julia secretly read the thoughts of the three newcomers.

'_The two blondes seem to be pure still, that's remarkable since they live in this town, but the other one's thoughts are clouded. She must not be the sensitive type.' _Julia then glanced at Jalena. _'I am curious at how strong this one could be.'_

The crimson-eyed girl's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of the van parking.

"We're here!" Francesca exclaimed as she parked the van.

"Already?" Rachael asked, "It sure didn't feel like we were driving that long."

"Never does, we're always so dang busy talking we can't keep track of time." Julia said as she opened her door.

The seven girls then exited the van and grabbed their bags. As soon as Rachael got a look at the building that they would be staying in she looked at it with shock.

"Nice eh?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Rachael replied in a daze.

The building looked like it had been there for quite some time, in areas there were vines covering the walls but still letting light get in through the windows. It was placed on top of a hill, which there were a couple cases of stairs going up it to the front door. Where the building stood on the hill there were three visible floors and where the hill ended it was noticeable that there was another floor there. Also to the right of the door there was a tower-like thing with a few windows in it. Surronding the building were areas with many different types of flowers and in between the two staircases there was a flat space of ground that held a few benches overlooking the entrance to the driveway along with a nicely sized pond and a few trees. It was also evident that behind the building there was a forest, as to hide it from the rest of the world. All in all it was a beautiful sight.

"Let's get inside then so we can show you where you'll be staying." Cardea instructed.

The girls nodded as they all followed Francesca into the front door. Julia and Monalisa quickly went up a flight of staris to their room as Carmen and Rachael put down their bags and took a seat at one of the couches that were in a close room. A few moments later both Francesca and Cardea walked towards them.

"We just found out they have a spare room next to ours. There's three beds in there so you all should fit." Francesca explained as she headed for the door.

"Come on guys!" Cardea called as she followed with the other three girls close behind.

* * *

"Where's 329?" Francesca questioned.

"This is yer sixth year 'ere and ya still don't know yer way 'round this place! I'm just glad that didn't 'appen when we worked fer the Utroms. That places was a maze dang it!" Cardea moaned as the five girls sat in the third floor lobby, waiting for Francesca to refigure out the building.

"Hey! I haven't been here for a whole year. It isn't my fault that your group meets here a lot more then mine." Francesca added.

"Let me have a look at it!" Cardea said as she snatched the small map from the redhead's hand. "Dang! Did they expand or somethin'!"

"I guess so." Francesca added as she plopped down on a couch with Carmen and Rachael.

"Maybe we could ask someone for directions?" Rachael suggested.

"Um, I could help you." a voice said.

Everyone then spun around to the voice's source, it was a girl about the age of thirteen and she had long brown hair that reached down to her waist, dark but still innocent bluish-green eyes. She was wearing a red jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt that was just visible beneath the jacket she was wearing. She also wore a white skirt with black tights and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Hey Dreama! Haven't seen ya in a while!" Cardea said as she and Francesca walked up to the girl to greet her.

"How have you been lately?" Francesca asked while shaking the girl's hand.

"Fine, I see that you also got lost." Dreama said with a smile.

Cardea shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Oh I would like for you to meet a few newcomers. Drea, this is Rachael, Carmen, and Jalena."

"Nice to meet you." Rachael said while slightly bowing her head.

"Hey," Carmen added.

"So, what do you do?" Dreama asked.

"I control electricity." Carmen said.

"And I water." Rachael added.

"And what of the little one?" Dreama asked.

Francesca leaned in to whisper to Dreama, "I think she's the _Perduta Luce_(1) but she hasn't discovered her powers yet." The redhead said in a voice too quite for any human being to hear.

Dreama nodded as she redirected her attention to the group, "Well I'm Dreama and I control sound. Let me show you to your rooms." She said as she entered a door that led to a hallway.

"So did they really expand over the past year?" Cardea asked.

Dreama nodded, "The number of elementals was rising drastically so they had to expand."

Francesca's eyes widened, "You don't think -"

"I'm not sure." Was Dreama's short reply. She then stopped right in front of a door that had the number 329 on it.

"Here you are, this is where Francesca and Cardea will be staying and your room will be just down that hall a bit." Dreama instructed while pointing down towards another door.

"Thanks," everyone chorused as the brunette walked back down the hallway.

Cardea reached into her pocket and grabbed a small paper pouch, Carmen grabbed it and inside the pouch were three keys.

"Those are the keys to your room, they also unlock all the other major doors in the house." Francesca informed as she unlocked her door and opened it.

"Okay, thanks Fran." Rachael said as Carmen and Jalena walked down the hallway.

Cardea looked up to face Rachael, she looked to be thinking really hard about something. The black-haired girl walked up to the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

Rachael snapped her head up and shrugged, "I was just wondering what was that all about, I mean when Drea told Fran about how the elemental number increased. Why did Fran seem shocked?"

Cardea shrugged, "It's just an old myth. Nothin' to worry about. Now you should get unpacked and try to get some shut-eye. Wake-up call is at seven."

Rachael nodded, "Okay, guess I'll see you later then."

"Count on it."

As soon as Rachael reached the room, with her bags in tow, she saw it was a pretty good sized room. It had a regular one person bed up against the wall near the door and a bunk bed in the corner opposite the door. In between the two beds was where a window was located, right near the ladder that led up to the top bunk. Right next to the door there was a small end table that had a phone and a lamp on it with a few drawers that could be used to hold a few small things. On the opposite wall next to the bunk bed there was a dresser that was five drawers high and two wide. Next to the dresser there was a small closet that had a mirror in one of the doors, inside it there were a few towels and bed sheets. Then there was another smaller window in between the closet and a desk that was big enough for two people to use at once.

"Nice ain't it?" Carmen said as she took some of her clothes and put them in one of the top drawers.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Well, we better get unpacked." Rachael said as she plopped her suitcase on the only available space, the single bed. Carmen had the top bunk while Jalena had the bottom bunk.

* * *

For the next half hour the three girls were arranging the room and as soon as they were done they went across the hall to the bathroom and got ready for bed. The two elder kunoichi had a sound sleep but the same wasn't true for Jalena. The poor thing was tossing and turning all night, not wanting to wake up her sisters Jalena left her room and walked over and knocked on Francesca's and Cardea's door.

There were sounds of someone bumping into some furniture for a few moments but sure enough Francesca opened the door, shocked that Jalena was the one standing there.

Francesca rubbed her eyes, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Jalena nodded.

"How about I take you back to your room?" Francesca said as she took the girl's hand and tucked her back into bed as she started to sing a song that when she had a nightmare.

_hon no sukoshi ijiwaru na ren wa no kimikatta wo shita no  
datte kyuu ni shingen na koe de hanashii dasu no zurui  
suki dayo to iwasetain deshou dakedo  
kikasete hagenai_

_YOU AND ME shiawase no hane kokoro no YOU AND ME mayomi tekita  
yawara takute atatakai yasashisa ni tsutsumarete ni kimochi wo dakishimetakute_

_sotto tsunagu yubisaki de kai wa shite iru no ga wakaru  
sou muri de iru keredo minikaesuyubi no omoi  
senotakai yoko ga o miage muri ni mune ga hitaku naru_

_fuwari shiawase no hane futari no ai da mayomitekita  
tsuki da yo de kokoro no naka tsubu yaku kyumi kochi minai de kikoeta no kana_

_itsuka furimuki na gara kyou no futari wo omoidasu kana  
sono toki made kono hane o hanasanai onaji kimochi de iru yo zutto kono mama_

_YOU AND ME shiawase no hane kokoro no YOU AND ME mayomi tekita  
yawara takute atatakai yasashisa ni tsutsumarete ni kimochi wo dakishimetakute  
_

By the time Francesca had finished singing the blonde had fell fast asleep. Francesca sighed as she stood up and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

"Yes, she is the _Perduta Luce_(1). I just know it." The redhead mumbled as she walked back to her room.

* * *

**Translations **(all were translated using Google)

(1) Perduta Luce – it is Italian for lost light

The song was a suggestion from one of my reviewers. I really don't have a translation for this. I tried to find another song that I could find the English translation to but I had no luck… so I went with this one!

* * *

**Mona: hello everyone!**

**All: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!**

**Mona: I'm Monalisa, i'm in this chapter.........**

**Don: are you another OC?**

**No, she was in the orginal TV show.**

**Mikey: yeah for like one episode!**

**Mona: *Sobs* it's not my fault**

**Julia: *hugs Mona* don't worry about it, we love you.**

**Leo: but she's a human. isn't the orginal Monalisa a lizzard-type creature**

**Yeah, the orginal is but for now Mo's gonna be human. AND I'M NOT TELLING ANYTHING ELSE!!**

**All: AWWWW COME ON!!!!**

**Dreama: are they always like this?**

**Rachael: yep**

**Oh, also for the next few chapters you will be meeting a lot of OCs that you won't see often, or at least for a while, son don't worry about remembering them. If they are going to show up a lot soon you'll get to know them enough.**

**Casey: still, i don't get it. who's dating who?**

**All: *eyetwitches* RACHAEL AND MIKEY ARE DATING!!!! GOT IT?!**

**Casey: okay, got it. god!**

**Splinter: please review!**

* * *


	41. The Retreat part 2

**So here's your next chapter! if you realized i'm going to be updating once a week on Sundays for a while until i have enough chapters so i can post twice a week.**

**Don: there are a lot of people in this chapter.**

**Yeah, *rubs back of head* okay i'm going to warn you now this chapter has a lot of OCs that you most likely won't see ever again...**

**All one-time OCs: WHAT?!?! why would you do that to us?! we did nothing to you!!**

***hides behind Raph* sorry, it's just most of you don't even live in New York but later on you might come back.**

**Raph: ya really think i'm gonna protect ya?**

**right, oh Leo! *runs behind Leo***

**Leo: *sighs* she owns nothing**

**OCs: except us!**

_

* * *

__**Everything Changes**_

The next morning the three girls were awoken by a loud series of bangs on their door. Carmen moaned as she got up and opened the door, revealing Mona standing right there, a smile spread over her face.

"Come on! Time to get up! Ya don't wanna be late for breakfast!" the blue-eyed girl practically yelled, causing Carmen to plug her ears.

"Okay, alright already! I'm up!" Carmen groaned, "Give me a headache why don't cha?"

Mona rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, I was just given the job of waking everyone up this morning. Went a little overboard eh?"

Carmen looked up and nodded, "Just a little."

"See ya at breakfast!" Mona called as she started to head for the next door, looking for her next victim.

"Sure, sure." Carmen said before closing the door and turning to face everyone else, "Okay, ya heard the crazy lady! Time ta get up!" she ordered as she opened the blinds and turned on the light.

"Five more minutes!" Rachael groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

Jalena hopped out of bed as she looked at Carmen, "Is sissy okay?"

"Yeah, just don't wanna get up. Come on Rach time ta get up!" Carmen ordered as she pulled the covers off the blonde, causing her to cringe at the sudden change of temperature.

"Fine, I'm up!" Rachael moaned as she sat up and walked over to the dresser.

* * *

Within twenty minutes the three girls were all dressed and ready. Carmen went with a red tank top, black flip flops, and a pair of jeans with various tears in them. Rachael had decided to wear a blue tank top with a bunch of orange polka-dots covering it, orange flip flops, and a pair of denim shorts that came halfway down her thighs. Jalena had decided to wear a yellow ruffled top, a white skirt, and a pair of gold ballet flats.

As soon as everyone was ready they left the room, all holding a key, and went straight for the small lobby on that floor. Waiting there was Francesca, Cardea, Mona, and a black-haired girl who seemed to have cat-like ears and a tail.

"There you are!" Mona and Cardea exclaimed once they noticed that the three girls had entered.

"We'd like for you to meet someone." Francesca said while motioning towards the cat-girl.

"Hello, my name is Darlene." the girl said.

"Carmen."

"Rachael."

"Jalena."

Darlene smiled, "Those are pretty names."

Mona yawned as she stretched her arms, "Well enough of this chit-chat let's get some food!"

* * *

As soon as everyone reached the bottom floor they went through a small window-lined hallway that connected the building to their destination. As soon as they reached a door Francesca opened it revealing a huge carpeted room covered with tables, couches, and coffee machines.

"Nice place." Carmen said.

"Yeppers," Cardea said as she pointed towards a line. "Come on the line's over there."

As soon as everyone got through the line they all sat down with a small group of girls, actually everyone there was a girl. With this group there was a blue haired cat girl, a purple haired cat girl, a brown haired and gold-eyed girl, a purple haired girl, a green haired green eyed girl, a white-blonde brown eyed girl, and Julia.

"I'm Azura." the blue-haired cat girl said.

"I'm Jacinta." the purple-haired cat girl added.

"I'm China," the brown-haired, gold-eyed girl informed.

"I'm Lavender." the purple haired girl said while looking up from her book.

"I'm Zoey," the green haired green eyed girl responded.

"I'm M-mary." the blonde stuttered.

The other girls nodded as they all introduced themselves. Within the first few minutes everyone found out about everyone else's powers, as it was common curtsey when meeting someone at this retreat. China and Lavender were dragon tamers, which meant that they normally used dragons to aid them while fighting although each dragon tamer used a certain kind of dragon, China used a fire one while Lavender used one that specialized in magic. Zoey was a mermaid like Mona, she could call upon sea creatures to aid her and she had some aquatic abilities. Finally Mary was superhuman, basically what that meant was all of her senses were heightened to above normal human standards and she had super speed.

"That's interesting," Rachael replied while sipping on a glass of juice.

"Fran has told us that you know martial arts, is that true?" Zoey asked.

Carmen and Rachael nodded, "Yeah."

"You two should try and see if the fighting specialists would spar with you, they could teach you a lot." Zoey suggested.

Rachael cocked her head, "Who are they?"

"Um, how can I explain this. They are certain people that have a natural ability for fighting and when they were born already knew everything that a master knows about fighting." Francesca explained.

"Wow, that's cool." Carmen said while eating some toast.

"Yeah, that's one of the few things that we still don't understand I mean -" Cardea started before the sound of a gong rang throughout the room.

"May I have your attention everyone!" a young African woman who appeared to be in her late twenties with white hair said to the group of people. "I would like to first thank you for taking you time to come here for this retreat. My name is Orenda and I'm the teacher for all electrics. This year I have been honored with the job of being the president of this fair organization. So I would like to thank everyone for giving me this chance. Now I would very much like for all the other teachers to come up here and introduce themselves to the newcomers."

Then about twenty girls stood and made their way to the front of the room and began to introduce themselves.

"Hello, my name is Gracie," a girl with blonde hair that reached her waist and deep blue eyes said, "I am the teacher for all animal tamers."

"I'm Victoria and I'm the teacher for all vampires and demon tamers." A girl with dark purple hair and bright gold eyes said.

"Greetings, I'm Glain and I teach the fighting specialists." A girl with very long platinum blonde hair and teal eyes informed.

"I'm Allegra and I teach all the fire wielders." A girl with bright red hair and brown eyes stated.

"Um, my name is Collice and I teach the people that control the ground and rocks." A deep red hair and blue eyes said, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Hey, I'm Lucinda and I teach how to control light." A strawberry blonde with deep blue eyes informed with a cheery voice.

"Waz up, I'm Tamra and I teach all the witches her how to use their powers, yeah." A white haired girl with stunning red eyes stated as if she wasn't too excited to be up at this hour of the day.

Then a girl with brown hair that was up in a bun and soft brown eyes spoke up, "Hello I'm Louisa and I teach all mentals."

"Hello, I'm Francesca and I will be teaching how to use plant controlling abilities."

"I'm Maylin and I will be teaching all snow controllers." A dark haired girl with bright hazel eyes said.

"H-hello, I'm M-mary and I-I will be t-teaching all s-superhumans."

"How are all of you this fine morning, I am Ling and I will be teaching all sound specialists." A short haired blonde girl with silver eyes informed.

A girl with white hair and bright pink eyes stepped forward, "I'm Allison and I will be teaching all time controllers."

"Hello, my name is Kendra and I will be teaching all aquatics." A brunette with blue eyes said with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Deverna and I teach all weather controllers." A girl with striking green hair and equally striking purple eyes informed.

"I am Madeline and I teach all wind controllers." A girl with deep purple hair and blue eyes said while tugging on the sleeves of her shirt.

This time instead of one person walking up four came up in front of the small group of people and they all were cat girls.

"I'm Annabel," a blonde with bright red eyes and blonde ears that were barley visible behind the ribbons in her hair, along with a blonde tail said.

"I'm Elizabeth," a redhead with red ears and tail and brown eyes said.

"I'm Miki," a brunette with black ears and tail and bright brown eyes said.

"And I'm Sachi," a blonde with red ears and tail and deep crimson eyes said. "And all of us instruct the cat women."

This time two girls walked forward.

"Hello, I'm Ainsley." A white haired girl with dark brown eyes said, quite shyly in fact.

"And I'm Raven," a black haired girl with dark brown eyes said with tons more confidence then the person before her.

"And we both instruct dragon tamers." Ainsley finished as she and Raven took a few steps back.

Now four girls walked forward.

"I'm Aglaia," a blue haired girl with bright teal eyes said.

"I'm Althea," a blonde with brown eyes added.

"I'm Cindy," a pink haired girl with baby blue eyes said.

"And I'm Natasha," a girl with dark hair and brown eyes stated.

"And the four of us will be instructing all of the mermaids." Althea finished.

"Thank you, you may all take your seat now." Orenda ordered. "Now just a few more things that I get to bore you with before we will all leave for the morning activities so just please stay with me." She added causing everyone to laugh. "Now, I would like for all of the newcomers to stand so we could all give you a proper welcome."

At that moment about forty girls stood, including Rachael, Carmen, Jalena, about ten cat girls and the rest were various other types.

"Now, let's all of us give these girls an Elemental Academy welcome!" Orenda exclaimed.

There was then a chorus of hellos and glad you're heres from all of the older members.

"Now, one last piece of business. After breakfast I want all of you to go and meet with your teachers. They will then take you where you will be meeting them everyday this month. You will stay with them until lunch where you will come back here. After that you will go back with your teachers and do some sparring, focusing on what you practiced that morning. At around three you will be on break, during that time is when you may use the phones supplied in your rooms to call family and hang out with all of the other girls here. At about six we will have dinner and after that we will all be meeting in the auditorium building that is located behind the trees that are behind this building. There we will discuss different things like history and other things that you may not know about your kind."

Everyone groaned.

"Yes, you will be learning as if you were in school. After that meeting you will meet with you instructors one final time for an hour before you can head back to bed. We want you to turn your lights out at eleven. No one can wander the building after that hour." Orenda cleared her throat. "On weekends we will only take off morning practice and a forth of class time. Other then that your day will remain the same. Well, I'm done boring all of you now, so please discard of your trash and find your teachers. You are dismissed."

Everyone then stood and Francesca took Jalena's hand, "I'll lead her to her teacher."

Rachael looked over, "Who will her teacher be?"

"I'll inform you later." Francesca said before she walked off.

Then the girls all said their good-byes as they all headed off to find their teachers and go to their training grounds.

* * *

Rachael was sitting lotus style on the ground only feet away from a pond that was surrounded by a field and trees. The blonde was surrounded by her four classmates with her teacher, Kendra, sitting right in front of them all.

"As you all know my name is Kendra and I will be your teacher for this month. Now I would like for all of you to introduce yourselves to everyone else. You know tell us your name, where your from, and other things that you want to share." Kendra paused, "I'll have the first go. Hello, my name is Kendra and I come from England. This is my sixth year here and I can't wait to get to know you all better." Kendra started to look around for the first volunteer.

A girl with light purple hair and magenta eyes timidly raised her hand, "Um, my name is Naida and I come from Hawaii. This is my fourth year here and I really enjoy, um, art."

"Okay, thank you Naida. Who's next?"

"I'm Shasa and I come from Portugal. This is my fourth year here also and I just like swimming and anime." A girl with dark blue hair and baby blue eyes said confidently.

"My name is Lindsay and I come from Italy. This is my second year here and I'm just staring high school this year." A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes said.

Rachael took a deep breath before she started to speak, seeing that the other girl wasn't going to start soon.

"Hello, my name is Rachael and I come from New York. This is my first year here and for as long as I can remember I have been trained in ninjitsu."

"Ninjitsu? That's interesting. Also welcome, we hope that you will enjoy your time here with us." Kendra said as she looked at a purple haired blue eyed girl. "I don't believe you've introduced yourself yet."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, my name is Dalila and I come from India. This is also my first year here and I am really excited to be here."

"Well I am glad that you're so excited. Now that we have all been introduced let us begin."

* * *

Carmen was stomach in the middle of a pretty decently sized field. The girl could even see another lesson going on at the other side of the field. She guessed that they were ground controllers but she wasn't sure. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her teacher, Orenda.

"Okay, everyone please have a seat so we can get started." The woman said while clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. Soon the six other girls were sitting in a row with their teacher sitting in front of them.

The teacher smiled, "Well before we start our first session I would like to have all of us introduce one another. So, who wants to go first?"

"Hi, my name is Emily and this is my fifth year here and I'm from Ireland." A redhead with deep blue eyes said.

After a pause another girl spoke up, she had long blonde hair and purple eyes.

"My name is Angel and this is my second year here. My home is in Washington."

Orenda nodded as she looked at the other new girls who didn't introduce themselves yet. "You are all new here correct?"

Carmen along with the other three girls nodded.

"So," Orenda looked at Carmen, "What's your name?"

"I'm Carmen but most of my friends call me CJ. I come from New York and I really like football."

Orenda nodded as she looked at the other three girls, "What are your names?"

A girl with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes spoke up, "My name is Leona. These two here are my sisters. We all come from France and this is our first time here." She looked at her sisters, "Come on say hi."

"Hello, I'm Violet." A girl with deep purple hair and bright brown eyes said quietly.

"And I'm Sofia!" A young blonde girl with green eyes cheered.

Orenda smiled as she nodded, "It's very nice to meet you all. Now let us begin our training session for today."

* * *

After Francesca had found all of her students she took Jalena over to someone that she thought could help the young blonde.

"Hey Lucy!" Francesca called as she ran over to the strawberry blonde.

"Hello, Franny. Who's this little girl?"

"This is Jalena." Francesca bent down to face Jalena, "Honey, how about you go over with those two girls and play while we talk for a bit."

"Okay!" Jalena cheered as she ran over to the lake which already had two girls near it.

"What do you want to talk with me about? I never knew of you to leave a class unattended."

"Funny, don't worry I left Jessica in charge. She should be able to handle them."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. So come on, what is it?"

"Okay, just hold on for a second. You see Jalena over there?"

Lucinda nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I have a hunch that she is the _Perduta Luce _and I would like for you to train her. See if she can control anything."

"The _Perduta Luce_? That's just a myth! How can you be so sure that's she's real!"

"Why shouldn't I believe it. After all according to society we're just a bunch of myths too. And there's just something about this girl. Remember what the ledged said?"

Lucinda nodded, "Of course, as a light controller it's my duty to know this stuff. They said that the light will come from the very pits of Hades and rise above all else. How can you be so sure that she's the one?"

"I know of her past. She grew up in an abusive home for most of her life. She was only rescued from there three months ago and just look at her. Does she even look like she went through that?"

"No, she looks just like any other kid. What's the big deal with-" Lucinda paused, "Oh, I understand."

"See, now please I want you to take some time to train her and see if it's true. If she isn't it at least we tried. Just don't tell her sisters about it until we're sure and even then it might be best if only the council knows."

"Couldn't the master tell us, I mean she knows all about this. Everyone up there already knows who the _Perduta Luce _is. Couldn't we ask?"

"You know just as well as I do that they rarely have such small audiences and we can't ask in front of everyone. We first have to figure out if she can control light. If she does then we'll have enough reason to call the high ones and ask for their judgment but not before."

Lucinda nodded, "I understand. You can leave the little one with me. If she has powers I'll be able to uncover them before the end of this retreat."

Francesca nodded, "Good, and not a word of this to anyone okay? Not even if it's her sisters. Rachael can be a little bit too over protective of her. She was to wary of the idea of Jalena coming here in the first place."

"I won't tell a soul honest. Now you better get back to your class."

"See you later. I'll be back later to get Jalena." Francesca said before running off.

Lucinda turned around and looked at Jalena.

'_If she is the one then darkness won't be too far behind.' _

* * *

That morning most of the girls had similar things going on. Jalena was introduced to two other girls who would be her classmates. There was Ellie, a petite brunette that had chocolate brown eyes. Also there was Helen, she was also very petite and she had dark hair with bright violet eyes. After those introductions Jalena did the same thing that her sisters did, train. They all worked on the basics while Lucinda kept a very close eye on Jalena. By the time lunch came around everyone was ready for a break.

After lunch was over everyone went right back to training. Just like Orenda had said everyone sparred that afternoon using the skills they were working on that morning. As soon as three hit everyone practically ran back to their rooms. Rachael was especially happy, she could finally call home and talk to Mikey.

"Jeeze Rachael in a hurry are we?" Carmen asked as Rachael zipped past her.

"Sorry!" Rachael yelled as she stopped right in front of the door and fumbled with her key before she finally got the door unlocked. As soon as she got it open she grabbed the cordless phone and hopped on her bed, already dialing for home.

"Have you seen Lena?" Carmen asked as she stepped inside.

Rachael shook her head, "Fran said that she wanted to spend some time with her during break. She should be back before four."

"Okay, well me and Mona are going to be outside. We actually got enough people that are willing to play some soccer. So tell everyone that I say hey!" Carmen said as she put some sneakers on and ran outside.

"Kay see ya!" Rachael called as she waited for someone to pick up. "Come on, come on, pick up!"

"_Hello?" _Don said.

"Hey Donnie! How's it going?" Rachael asked.

"_Oh hey Rachael! Everything's fine here. How is everything over there?" _Don asked as the sound of someone, most likely Mikey, crashing into the wall and knocking Raph over in the process.

"_Who's on the phone Don?" _Rachael heard Mikey asked.

"_One sec," _Don told the blonde. _"It's Rachael." _Don said before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rachael asked.

"_I'm guessing that Mikey wants to talk to you. Want me to give the phone to him?"_ Don said causing Mikey to whine.

Rachael laughed, "Yeah give him the phone."

Don chuckled, _"Okay, here you go Mike."_

"_Hey babe, how are you?"_

"I'm just fine, really tired but fine. How have you been?"

"_Bored it ain't as much fun when you're not here."_

"Poor baby."

"_Yeah poor me. So, what's it like out there?"_

"Oh, it's really nice. Lots of open space, fields, ponds, a small forest. It's really nice out here."

"_That's good, are you having fun?"_

"Yep, I've met a lot of people here. Everyone is so nice and my teacher is really helpful. I've even met a few people that come from New York."

"_Really? That's cool."_

"Yeah, it is. So, anything interesting happen back home?"

"_No, same as always basically. Nothin' interesting has happened."_

"Yeah, wish I was there with all the boredom."

"_Homesick already? You've barley been there for a whole day."_

"What can I say I just love you too much."

"_Yeah, I miss you too. It really is different not having you here to just goof off with."_

"And to bug Raph."

"_Yeah, can't forget about that."_

"Yeah, don't forget I'm coming back and I'll still be able to call."

"_I know, I still can't wait 'till you come back home."_

"Can't wait to come back home."

"_Is CJ there?"_

"No, she went outside to play some soccer with a bunch of other girls."

"_Why aren't you with them?"_

"I really didn't want to and 'sides I wanted to call home."

"_Sure."_

"What?"

"_Seriously, you know that sometimes you can be a little anti-social if you want to be."_

"Yeah, so?"

"_Nothing, I just want you to have fun and if you don't wanna go outside then don't."_

"Hardy har, I would be outside but -"

"_But what?"_

"But I'm still kinda tired from sparring just a bit ago."

"_Okay, well I'm going to let you rest. See ya tomorrow."_

"Yeah I'll call tomorrow. Love you."

"_Love you more. Bye cuteness."_

"Bye honey." Rachael said as she waited for the dial tone to be heard before she hung up.

Right after Rachael plopped down on her bed she heard a knock on her door. The blonde groaned as she went over and opened it, it was Francesca and Jalena.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been?" Rachael asked.

"She's been doing a little extra training." Francesca informed.

"Oh, just make sure she doesn't work too hard."

"Of course, see you at dinner."

"Yeah, see ya Fran." Rachael said as Jalena walked inside.

"So, did you have fun today?"

Jalena nodded, "Yes."

"That's good, you tired."

"A little."

"Well just rest up and I'll get you up if you aren't up before dinner."

"Okay," Jalena said before curling up under the covers.

* * *

That night after supper everyone filed into the auditorium and waited for the instructors to start this short class.

Orenda walked toward a microphone, "May I have your attention please."

Everyone quickly looked forward, all mindless chatter instantly halted.

"Okay, tonight's lesson will be about the heritage of our kind. Most of you already know this so this is mainly for all the newcomers but I would still like for all of you to participate. Okay, this lesson will run differently from all the other lessons later on. First we'll have a group discussion and then you will split off into groups with you teachers and they will continue that before you all return here. Don't worry this part will be kept short because most of it will be better explained in your small groups."

Then Allegra walked forward, "Tonight's lesson will begin with a question that I would like most of you to answer if you so wish." She paused, "Where do you think we come from."

Instantly all the hands of the people that have been there before shot up, all wanting to be called on.

"Can someone answer that hasn't heard this before?"

Then all the hands went back down.

"I see, doesn't anyone have a guess?" Orenda asked.

Silence.

"Anyone, doesn't anyone have a wild guess?"

Silence.

"I guess that you all want this over with really fast then."

She was replied with tons of 'yeps' and 'you betchas'.

"Okay, now I don't want anyone screaming but we are all daughters of the gods."

'_What?!' _Rachael thought.

* * *

**So there ya go! there will be one more part to this section and then *enter drumroll* RETURN TO THE UNDERGROUND!!!**

**Raph: she is so anoying!**

**Carmen: ya just figured that out!**

**Julia: why are they so mean to her, i can understand Raph being mean but without her Rachael, Jalena, Francesca, Cardea, me, and even you Carmen wouldn't exist.**

**Carmen: crap**

**Mikey: OHHH! you got owned!!**

**Okay, well i have to get this wrapped up because my brother is yelling at me to get off and my parents are breathing down my neck... heh.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	42. The Retreat part 3

***sigh* sorry, no randomness today, i'm not feeling to great at the moment.**

**Rachael: well we all hope you feel better soon.**

***hugs Rachael* thankies, ur my fave OC**

**All the other OCs: what about us?!**

**Don: she owns nothing**

_**

* * *

**_

**Everything Changes**

Rachael cocked her head to the side as she raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"When you say gods are you talking about mythology type gods?"

Orenda nodded, "Yes that is what exactly what I'm talking about. All of us were given gifts from the gods and goddesses of mythology. Technically we aren't related to them, only in ledged do the children of the gods come to live among the humans and it is said that the reason we are here is to protect those chosen people. To be technical, we are the godchildren of the gods, due to the gifts that they have given us."

Allegra tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, "We are now going to be separating you into groups. When you are dismissed please meet up with you assigned teacher. They will know what to do from that point." She paused, "You are now all dismissed to your groups."

* * *

Everyone at that moment began bustling to find their teacher and classmates. It took a while but Rachael and Carmen were both able to find their teachers, while Jalena was led to her teacher by Francesca. Soon the kunoichi were led away from the auditorium and were taken back to the training ground that they had used earlier that day.

Carmen and her fellow classmates, along with her teacher. All sat in a circle and joined hands.

Orenda sighed, "Okay for those of you that are new this year this is something we do mostly for the newbies. So all you have to do is sit, close your eyes, and believe that what you see is real."

After a few moments of the seven of them just sitting there Orenda closed her eyes, she was closely followed by Angel and Emily. They began chanting in a forigen language.

"_Incontrarsi con noi, ci illumini del nostro passato. Incontrarsi con noi, ci illumini del nostro passato. __Incontrarsi con noi, ci illumini del nostro passato."_

Then the brunette felt a surge of energy go through her and then it suddenly left her body, she could sense that an orb of all of their combined energy was forming in the center of their circle, then a voice was heard.

"You may open you eyes." The voice commanded.

The girls quickly obeyed as they all saw a floating orb of electricity in the center of the circle and inside the orb there was the image of a face.

"Hello children, my name is Fulgora." A woman who appeared to be in her thirties with brown hair and silver eyes said with a soft smile tracing her features. "I am the goddess of lighting." She looked around at all of the faces. "Well Orenda, I see that you've acquired some new students, and four none the less."

Orenda let go of the hands she was holding, causing everyone else to let go of the hands they were holding. The Africa woman nodded, "Yes milady, I have been gifted with four new students."

Fulgora smiled, "What are your names little ones?"

"Violet."

"Sofia."

"Leona."

"Carmen."

Fulgora appeared to be thinking about something before she answered, "Those are very nice names."

"Thank you." the four girls said in unison.

Orenda smiled before speaking, "Now, I want all of you to listen. Fulgora has something to tell all of you. It is of the utmost importance." She nodded her head, "You may begin."

"Thank you Orenda," she cleared her throat, "Well I'm guessing that you newcomers all know that you have been given gifts by the gods and I was the one that gave you your gifts before you were born."

Carmen cocked her head to the side, "Why is it us that you chose?"

"Carmen, don't interrupt!" Orenda scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Carmen muttered.

"Don't worry little one, I was hoping that you'd ask that. Well before you were born we could see certain, what would you call it, qualities that we found that could be useful and they had similarities to your element. On another note I'm also here to tell you of the war that is taking place."

"What war? Oh, sorry." Carmen said.

Fulgora smiled, "It is hard to explain it but some of the smaller-rank gods were becoming jealous of the more common gods. I would really prefer not to get into too much detail as it is a hard thing to explain what happened but after a while Pluto, the King of the dead eventually got involved and a small conflict has evolved into a large scale war. We have been trying to keep it to reach Earth and so far have succeeded but we have given all of you your gifts so if the war does come to Earth you can help defend it. We are still hoping to put an end to this war but we still needed the preparations, just in case. Of course there is another reason you have your powers."

"What is it?" Leona asked.

"During this war Pluto has been trying to capture our children, so they can't help in this war and defeat him. So we have to send them here to Earth but so it will be harder for Pluto to find the children we have given you the same powers that they have, thus making it harder for our children to be found when sent to Earth."

"Wait so some of us could be your real children?" Carmen asked.

Fulgora nodded, "Yes, in fact I think that some of them have been sent to Earth already. Jupiter, our king, hasn't informed us and is keeping there whereabouts secret."

"So, the reason we're here is to help defend a possible war in the heavens coming to Earth and to safeguard your children." Leona said.

"Yes, that is exactly it. I believe that I have done my duty. I will see all of you next year." Fulgora said before disappearing.

* * *

"You really think that she was the one?" a tall blonde haired, blue-eyed woman questioned Fulgora.

"I am so sure of it Juturna, that Carmen is my daughter. She just has to be, she has the same eyes of determination and courage that her father had."

"Well then I guess that I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen Rachael, one of the new water controllers?"

"Yeah, do you think that-"

"Yes, I knew that those girls we helped all those years ago were our daughters."

"What if the Great One finds out?"

"He won't because we aren't going to tell anyone. Do you hear me, we will not tell anyone."

Fulgora nodded, "I understand."

* * *

_One month later_

Over the retreat the girls underwent very tense training and they learned much on how to use their powers. Rachael and Carmen both advanced quickly, astounding their teachers but Jalena's teacher didn't uncover any powers from the young girl. No matter how hard Jalena tried no light would follow her small hands like the other students. It being there last day the boys from the school in Japan flew over for a huge party that was going to be thrown, sort of as a way for the male elementals to meet the female ones.

"Come on you guys! We're gonna miss everything!" Mona yelled while unleashing a series of bangs on the door.

"We're comin!" Carmen yelled as she finished tying the black knee-high boot that she had decided to wear, along with a short black leather skirt and a red short-sleeved shirt.

"Well hurry up! We don't wan ta be waitin' her all day!" Cardea called.

"Ready?" Rachael asked after putting on a silver necklace with a heart charm on it that was given to her about a few months ago from Mikey, it even had the word _Forever _engraved on the back. She was also wearing a pair of jeans, white flip-flops, and an orange tank top over a blue one.

"Yeah, how about you Lena?"

"I'm ready," Jalena said while enjoying how she looked spinning around in her gold sun dress that was paired with a pair of white flip flops.

"Then let's get going." Rachael said while opening the door that led to the hallway.

"About time you three!" Mona said while grabbing Rachael and Carmen's hands. "Come on! We might just make the second dance!"

"Okay!" Rachael yelled as she was dragged behind Mona.

* * *

Soon the six girls had reached the large backyard area. For the night the very large patio was converted into a dance floor and in the yard there were many tables for people to sit at. The six girls then joined Julia at one of these tables.

"Hey guys! Can't believe that another one of these retreats has come and gone!" Julia stated.

Mona sat down, "I know! It feels like just yesterday I had just come here for the first time."

"Hey does anyone want something to drink? I'm going to get a pop." Francesca asked as she stood up.

"I'll have a soda." Everyone responded.

"Kay, I'll be right back."

"Do you want some help with that Fran?" Cardea asked the redhead while starting to stand.

"That's alright, I can just get a tray. I'll be fine." Francesca said as she walked into the mass of people, who were having a good time dancing the night away.

"So!" Julia exclaimed as she directed her attention to Rachael and Carmen, "I here you two are starting at a new school this year. Do you know which one?" the red-eyed mental asked.

Rachael shrugged, "We really don't know yet. Our, mother, hasn't told us yet."

"Where do ya live?" Mona asked, "That has a lot to do with what school you'll go to."

"We live around the corner of Eastman and Laird." Carmen informed.

"Oh! You'll be going to my school with Fran and CC! This year is going to be a blast!" Julia cheered, obviously happy with this news.

"At least we'll know someone there. I was afraid that we would end up alone." Carmen said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah that's always a good thing." Rachael added, chin resting on her right hand.

"There are a lot of cute guys there too," Cardea said. "Based on what I know they'll be all over you two like bees on honey."

"Then those bees will hafta stay away from Rach over 'ere." Carmen stated with a smirk.

"CJ!" Rachael yelled, face starting to turn beat red.

Mona's face then lit up as she looked at the aquatic, "Oh! So ya already have a man!" she cheered, moving closer to the blonde. "Anyone we might know?"

"No I doubt it."

"Well spill, I want details girl!" Julia said also moving closer to the blonde.

"Um, well, um, I don't have any idea what you wanna know." Rachael stated, trying to talk her way out of this conversation.

"For starters, does anyone here know him?" Mona asked.

"Well CJ, Lena, and Fran know him."

"Speaking of Fran," Cardea stated being the smart one and avoiding that conversation all together, "Hey Fran! Who's that with ya?!"

Everyone else then turned to face Francesca and next to her, well more like behind her, there was this Asian girl. She had very deep blue eyes, covered with skinny-framed glasses; long, waist-length, braided, black hair, long legs and arms; a small figure but not as petite as Rachael's; and a small face with full lips.

"Oh, guys this is my good friend Venus. She's from Japan and is going to be at our school this year as an exchanged student." Francesca explained.

"Oh yeah, I know you. You're going to be staying with me and my father. I heard that he had become a host parent for a foreigner this year." Mona added.

Venus nodded as she shyly waved to the small group of people, "H-hello everyone."

"So, what's yer element?" Carmen asked.

"M-magic but I'm also t-trained in the m-martial arts. What about y-you?" Venus asked.

"Water."

"Fire."

"Mermaid."

"Mind."

"Electricity."

Venus nodded before her and Francesca sat down.

"We were just talkin' 'bout Rach's mystery guy. She said ya knew 'im. Well, what's 'e like?" Julia asked the redhead.

"I don't think it's my place to say." Francesca replied.

"Franny!" Rachael whined, "Help me out here please!"

"Well guess that leaves you then." Mona said as she grabbed Rachael's arm. "Tell us everything or you won't be leaving this spot at all tonight."

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with the girls dancing, singing, and meeting all of the other elementals that they would be running into at their school. Due to everything that happened that night the three girls were just plain worn out. They were about to crash onto their beds, literally, but when they walked into their room they found some unexpected package in front of their door.

"CJ, do you have any idea what these things are?" Rachael asked while unlocking the door.

"I have no idea." Carmen answered as she brought the packages into the room.

"Hey, this one has my name on it." Jalena said as she looked at the smallest box of the three.

"And this one has my name and the other one has yours CJ." Rachael added while looking at the tags on the other two boxes.

"Can we open 'em?" Jalena asked, face beaming.

Carmen shrugged, "Sure, can't see the harm."

"Hey, there's a note inside mine." Rachael said after untying the string that was keeping the box closed.

"Yeah, same 'ere." Carmen added.

"Me too." Jalena added.

Then the three girls began to read:

_Rachael_

_I am really proud with how far you have come in this past month with your training. You really have a gift and I think that you could even one day surpass me and so as a gift I present you with you very own elemental uniform. I don't think you can call this a uniform since everyone's look totally different. Any way I hope it fits and I hope you will continue to advance in your training._

_-Kendra_

The other two girls' notes said pretty close to the same thing and the three girls took the top layers of tissue paper out of the box. Then the girls each saw their very own elemental uniforms. Rachael's had an ankle-length blue skirt that was lined at both the top and bottom with purple. There was also a white top with blue long-sleeves that also came in between her middle and index finger. There was also a blue chest plate thing that would be secured with a thick blue ribbon. Along with that there were purple ballet flats that would also be secured with purple ribbons. In a smaller box there was a necklace with a water-droplet charm attached onto it and engraved on the back of the charm there was the Japanese symbol for water. Finally there was a matching head plate that allowed for her to still wear her white mask.

Carmen's 'uniform' consisted of bright, but yet deep yellow skinny pants and black boots that came past her knees. Along with those pieces there was a yellow long-sleeved top that flared out at the bottom and resembled a trench coat but it gradually changed from a deep yellow to a lighter one by the time the ankle length fabric ended. Also where the color transition started to take place around the mid-section her stomach would be visible but not without some fabric swirling around her belly-button. Unlike Rachael Carmen didn't have a head plate but would just wear her black mask. Finally in a small black box there was a chain with a lighting bolt charm attached to it, resembling her electric status and on the back of the charm there was the Japanese symbol for electricity on it.

Finally Jalena's outfit consisted of a sky-blue kimono that was lined at the neck and bottom with a yellow that matched the wrap that came with the outfit, a wrap meant to go around her waist and to keep the kimono bottom from flying up in her face when she would jump. She also received a pair of yellow sandal-like shoes. Also in a white box there was a string of pearls with a small angel charm on it and on the back it read Angel of Light in Japanese characters.

"These are just -" Rachael started.

"Awesome," Carmen finished.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Rachael breathed.

Then the three girls jumped slightly at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Hello! You guys up?" Mona 'whispered.'

"Mo' not so dang loud! They're most likely asleep!" Julia stated.

"Would you two shut it?!" Cardea questioned, "Yer both givin' me a headache!"

"Quiet! All of you!" Francesca ordered.

Jalena slightly laughed as Rachael stood and opened the door

Mona waved as a sheepish smile overcame her face. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Um I dunno, maybe the fact that you four are standin' outside our door in the middle of the night." Carmen stated, arms crossed.

"Uh, we can totally explain this." Mona said, holding her hand up in defeat.

"We just came to see if you had received your uniforms yet, along with your necklaces." Francesca informed.

"Yeah we go 'em." Carmen responded.

"Ya like 'em?" Julia asked.

Rachael nodded, "Ever so much! I can't wait till I can wear it!"

Francesca smiled, "That's good because you have to at least wear your necklace at the local elemental meeting, but most wear their whole uniform because you can only wear them when you are on a specialized mission or just patrolling you area."

"So we go out on patrols?" Carmen questioned.

Francesca nodded, "Yeah but they really aren't a big deal. Normally they are once a week and carried out in groups of two of three. This reminds me, we have to get you on the rotation once we get back home."

Cardea groaned, "can we please talk about something else 'sides this? I'm getting' a headache!"

Julia nodded, "Yeah we all better turn in, If we want to be home before lunch tomorrow we have to leave pretty early."

The girls then all said their good nights before heading off to bed.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Come on Ray!" Carmen yelled from her seat in the van.

"Yeah! We hafta go now!" Julia added.

"Coming!" Rachael yelled back as she took one last look at the building, she never really gets to see something like this in the city so she wanted to capture the image in her mind until she came back next year.

And many happy years after that.

**

* * *

**

**So another character that should be somewhat know to you has come into the picture, know who it is?**

**Mikey: me! oh pick me!**

**Mikey**

**Mikey: is it Venus?**

**Yes**

**Mikey: YES! I GOT IT!!**

**All: what the crap**

**Jalena: please review!!**

* * *


	43. Return to the Underground

_**Everything Changes**_

"Ray, CJ, Lena, we're here!" Mona said as Francesca parked the van in front of the warehouse that was located above the home of the three mentioned girls.

"Okay, thanks for the ride Fran," Rachael said while gently shaking Lena awake.

Fran smiled, "No problem, well we better get going now."

Cardea smirked, "Yeah or Mona's dad will 'ave a cow."

"Oh shut up," Mona retorted.

Julia smiled, "We'll see ya'll later okay?"

"You got it," Carmen said with a grin as soon as the bags were unloaded. "Text me and we'll hang out."

"Of course," Cardea, Mona, and Julia all said at once.

"Bye!" Jalena called as Francesca drove away.

* * *

"Hey everyone! We're home!" Carmen called as soon as the three girls exited the elevator.

In less than two seconds there was a blur of green and orange as Mikey ran over to give his girl a huge 'welcome home' hug, which prompted Carmen to pretend to gag herself.

"I missed you babe," Mikey said while reluctantly letting go of the petite blonde.

"I missed you too honey," Rachael said while kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Okay I think we've had enough of this sweet crap for today, so please restrain yerselves there is a child watching." Carmen said with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Sorry, CJ. Sorry Lena." Rachael said as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, moments later she realized that Jalena was not there. "CJ, wheres..."

Carmen held up her hand, "She went to the kitchen ta get a snack and that wasn't the child I was talkin' about," she said while glaring over at a figure who was none other than Raphael. "Don't ya have anythin' better ta do then watch these lovebirds?"

"Oh shut up, I just woke up from _your _screaming and came down to see what the hell was goin' on down 'ere." Raph replied.

"Sure, I so believe that one hothead."

Rachael giggled as she shook her head, "Hey, where's Leo, Don, and Splinter?"

Mikey looked down at his girl, "Leo's in the dojo, Master Splinter is meditating, and Don's in his lab."

Raph snorted, "Yeah 'e's been there almost all month."

"Really?" Carmen questioned, "What's 'e workin' on?"

"Mikey!" Jalena yelled as she ran over to said turtle, who let go of Rachael so he could pick up the young blonde.

"Hey Lena!" Mikey said with a chuckle as he placed the girl on the ground, "Whoa! Have you grown?"

Jalena shrugged, "I dunno."

Rachael smiled, "I think she did but not much, looks like you're going to have a growth spurt soon."

Jalena's smile only grew bigger, "Really?"

"Really," Rachael said before Carmen coughed.

"Hello! Does anyone know what Don's workin' on?"

Mikey and Raph shrugged.

"Don't know, ask the guy. He really hasn't been out much," Mikey stated.

"Okay, see ya'll later!" Carmen yelled as she ran off. Once the brunette reached Don's lab, which just happened to be a train-car of sorts, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"So Don, whatcha doin'?"

"I already told you Mikey, I'm looking at the crystals to find a cure for our friends in the underground city." Don said without looking up from his work.

"Okay, I never thought that I looked like a huge, stupid, male turtle," Carmen said while rolling her eyes, "What a way to greet your sister, whom you haven't seen for a month."

"I told you Mikey I need to work on this _alone_," Don stated with annoyance lacing his voice as he turned his head to face Carmen, "CJ! You're back!"

Carmen smiled as the purple-clad turtle stood up to give her a hug, "Yep, it's been one long month huh?"

"Sure has," Don replied as he let go, "Hey, isn't your hair longer?"

Carmen nodded, "Yeah I guess it did grow a few inches, I was told that hair grows faster since I'm an elemental." the brunette answered as she ran her fingers through her hair that now reached a couple inches below her shoulders. "I'm most likely cutting it again soon, I like it shorter. It is more practical and easier to take care of. I never did understand how Ray and Fran could deal with those long locks." Carmen shrugged, "But how's that cure comin'?"

Don lightly shook his head, "Oh yeah, the cure. I've basically spent the whole time you were at the retreat working on it but I still can't figure these crystals out."

"Want some 'elp?"

"Sure, I could use all the help I can get."

"Unless it's Mikey."

Don chuckled, "Yeah, unless it's Mikey."

* * *

The two teens worked long into the night and eventually they both feel asleep on Don's worktable, but Don soon awaked Carmen.

"The crystal, hear the crystal. That's it, at least I think so." Don mumbled as he picked up the two crystals sitting on the desk.

"Huh? Whatcha talkin' about Don?" Carmen asked as she slowly lifted her head.

"I think I figured out a cure, come on I need some help waking everyone up."

"Can I at least have some coffee first?"

"Sure, I'll wake everyone up while you get some coffee. Could you make me a cup?"

"Of course," Carmen said as she walked over to the kitchen.

As soon as the teen got back to Don's working station she saw that Don had managed to get everyone up, even Raph, and got them all over to his workstation.

"This had better be good Donnie; a turtle needs his beauty sleep you know." Mikey stated after a yawn.

Carmen walked past the orange-clad turtle towards Don, handing him his coffee as she sipped her own, "Yeah, too bad no amount of sleep will help those messes." She said while pointing at Raph and Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

Rachael then put a hand on the orange-clad turtle's arm, "Babe, let Donnie talk. We'll get CJ later."

"Alright!" Mikey said with a huge grin.

"Okay, I've been doing some testing. The crystals react to sound, high frequency sonic disruption to be precise. That will cause the crystals to break down into their purest, simplest form." Don explained while turning a machine on, that made a weird humming like sound as the crystals broke down. "They liquefy, and in this liquid form we can administer a version of it like a serum, a cure. Our friends will be able to leave the underground city forever." Don finished explaining while pouring the liquid into a vial.

"Don, I gotta say," Leo stated.

"Way to go egghead!" Raph congratulated.

Rachael smiled, "That's my bro. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. It seems so… simple."

"I, uh, I'm not so sure I deserve the credit. I kinda got the idea in a dream." Don explained while putting the vial down.

"A dream?" Mikey questioned, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Donnie, you've been working too hard," Raph said.

"No, guys don't you get it? Don had a crystal dream like the one I had last time we went underground." Mikey added.

"Yeah I remember that dream," Rachael stated while lightly shaking her head.

"We gotta get back down there right away," Leo said while picking up the vial.

Then the six teens heard a yawn as Jalena walked towards them.

"What's goin' on?" Jalena said while rubbing her eyes of sleep. "Are you guys goin' somewhere? Can I come?"

The six older ninjas all looked at each other.

Rachael sighed as she went down to Jalena's level, "Honey, I think it would be best if you stay here. You're tired and where we're going is no place for a little girl. Sorry, but it's just not safe."

"But – I never getta go anywhere, you're always goin' places an' I'm stuck 'ere all tha time." Jalena said as her bottom lip went out in a pout.

"What do ya mean? Everyone down there is fine 'n human. Nothin' bad is down there." Raph stated.

"I guess that's true; there really isn't any danger but still…" Rachael replied.

"Whadda think Leo?" Carmen asked. "Do ya think Lena could tag along?"

Leo nodded, "I guess she can, just as long as she behaves herself and stay with one of us at all times."

Jalena nodded, "Oh I will!" she then ran over to hug Leo, "Thanks big bro! Let me change!" the young blonde said as she sped off towards her room.

As soon as Jalena was back and everyone had a quick breakfast they all piled into the Tunneler, which just happened to be a new device that Don had been working on for the past month for something just like this. Soon enough the seven of them had arrived at the underground city only to discover a shocking fact….

"Wait a minute, isn't there supposed to be a light at the end of this tunnel?" Leo asked as they all neared the entrance of the underground city.

"Yeah, I wondered what 'appened." Carmen added while slightly tilting her head to the side.

As soon as they all got through the entrance to the city they saw why there was an absence of light.

Everyone gasped.

"The crystal moon, it's gone," Don said.

"Okay I know there was a big crystal moon thing up on the ceiling the last time we were here." Raph added.

"It can't be gone, it just can't," Rachael managed to get out of her mouth as she reached for Mikey's hand.

"Rachie, what's a crystal moon?" Jalena asked.

"It was what kept our friends from turning back into monsters," Don explained.

Rachael's eyes widened, they shouldn't have brought Lena here. She knew it wouldn't have been safe down here, she just knew something was going to happen and now they are endangering the life of a poor little girl because of their mistake.

"Rachie, are you okay?" Jalena asked, baby blue eyes filled with worry for her older sister.

Rachael lightly shook her head, "Yeah Lena I'm fine."

'_Okay, I have to calm down or else I won't be able to make rational decisions. Just remember what Kendra taught me. Focus and breathe deeply, slowly call the water near me and prepare it to strike when the need arises. Just focus.' _Rachael thought to herself.

Then Don started to drive forward and soon ran right into one of their 'friends' who now was a huge blue monster, and it looked like it wanted to eat them for lunch.

"You were saying!" Mikey exclaimed.

Then the blue creature came charging at them and jumped on top of the Tunneler. It then started bashing on the machine, trying to get inside. Don then started the machine up again, trying to shake off the creature but instead found another creature, one that looked like a huge spider. The spider-like creature then spit out some purplish goop at them and covered the window with the stuff, which was removed as the spider-like creature jumped onto the Tunneler itself. Then Donnie drove the Tunneler through the nearest wall to get rid of the two creatures but as soon as they got through the wall two other creatures came up and picked the Tunneler up off the ground and towards the edge of the ground and proceeded to throw them all into the lava below.

Everyone screamed as Rachael brought Jalena's head to her chest.

'_Acqua, vieni proteggere noi, per favore oh grande dea di tutta la vita acquatica, proteggerci.'_ Rachael thought as they all fell towards the mass of lava.

Then they plummeted beneath the hot rock, but strange enough even though the water didn't come in time to guard them all they were unharmed. Rachael couldn't even feel the heat that should have engulfed her by now.

"What? You think I wouldn't have designed this thing to withstand lava? What kind of idiot do you think I am?" Donnie questioned as Rachael opened her eyes and loosened her grip on Jalena.

"Are there different kinds?" Mikey asked.

Carmen was able to reach over and smack the orange-banded turtle on the back of his head, "You a- I mean, you butt-wipe! Yer such an idiot!" Carmen yelled, editing herself for the sake of the young blonde sitting in front of her.

"CJ, be nice," Leo ordered.

"Yes Leonardo," Carmen groaned as Donnie drove forward.

After driving throughout the underground city for a few minutes it was clear that this so-called easy trip wasn't going to be so easy.

"Um, why are we driving into the city and not to, uh, say Singapore?" Mikey questioned.

"Cuz we promised to help our friends Mike, and it ain't right to go back on our word," Carmen stated as she swallowed the lump in her throat, sure she had to seem like this was no big deal but the electric was scared, she didn't want Lena to get hurt, hell, she didn't want Mike to get hurt. The brunette took a deep breath, letting the feel of energy run throughout her body. She knew that she could handle anything that came her way, sides, she had an aquatic by her side, and they are very good at fighting against fire.

"They're out there," Raph stated.

"Yeah, they're stalking us," Leo added.

"Why don't they attack already?" Carmen asked.

"They don't want the Tunneler, just the chewy green snacks inside," Mikey whined as the Tunneler came to a halt.

"Guys don't worry I packed us a little something for emergencies." Don said as he pressed a button on his seat and stood up, the back of the seat still strapped onto his shell. "Our seatbacks detach to become techpack units, high tech weapon and survival gear."

"Yeah, and it looks 'ike we're gonna need what we can get," Carmen stated as she stood up along with everyone else and left the Tunneler.

"Excuse me, but why are we getting out of the nice, safe, heavily armored vehicle?" Mikey questioned as Jalena speeded ahead of the orange-clad turtle.

"Because I need to find more crystals," Don explained.

"Don't worry Mikey, it's gonna be a piece of cake," Raph stated as everyone turned their lights on.

Rachael then turned around to find Jalena wandering behind them, her motherly instinct kicked in at that exact moment and she turned to Don, worry covering her delicate face.

"Um Don?"

Don turned around, along with everyone else, "Yeah Rach?"

The blonde then gestured towards the youngest member of their group, "What are we gonna do with Lena? I mean, we can't let her come into harm's way for any reason, she's so young."

Everyone then direction their attention to the young blue-eyed girl.

"Someone has to stay with Lena back in the Tunneler," Leo said.

"Yeah but who?" Raph asked.

"I'll stay wit' 'er."

Everyone then turned to face Carmen; they could not believe that she, of all people, was offering to give up a chance to kick some major ass like she had always loved to do.

"Are ya sure?" Raph questioned.

"Positive, I'll keep an eye on Lena 'ere and you guys get those crystals." Carmen said as she walked over to the young blonde a placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jalena looked at them all, "But I don't wanna stay behind, I wanna go wit' you."

Rachael walked over and bent down so she was at eye-level with her young, adopted sister, "Sweetie it's just too dangerous for you to come. We just want to keep you safe."

"But-"Jalena started to protest.

"But nothing, okay if you stay behind how about when we get home we'll help you work on the things you learned at the retreat. How does that sound?"

"Okay," Jalena said, disappointment in her voice.

"Come on Lena, let's get back to the Tunneler and we'll be able to spoil the end of that movie Mike was watchin'," Carmen said with a smile.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mikey whined.

"Okay," Jalena turned to face everyone else, "bye."

"Bye," everyone chorused back as Jalena and Carmen walked back to the Tunneler.

* * *

As the five teens wandered into the underground city they then saw the soul-survivor that they had all met the last time, still frozen in time.

"You still here? Yo buddy, that bus ain't comin'." Raph stated.

"His amulet seems to be the only crystal so far," Rachael said as she grabbed said crystal and handed it to Don.

"It's a start, I guess, but we'll need more," Don said as he took the crystal.

The crystal started to glow and the teens could all hear the sound of a door opening. They all turned around and went through the entrance, intrigued at what might be there.

"What is this place?" Leo thought aloud.

"Just what we need, more creepy bald guys," Mikey said while looking at the frozen body of another inhabitant of the underground city.

"Why do I get the feeling that "Mr. Sole Survivor" didn't exactly tell us the whole story about hi extinct race?" Don said while looking upon yet another frozen inhabitant.

"Maybe because he didn't," Rachael added as a screech that was most defiantly one of their 'friends' down here got closer.

"Heads up guys, we got company," Raph warned.

Don then held up the crystal and the door closed just as the creature was about to come through the entrance, but instead ran into the door. Since it was obvious that the door wasn't going to protect them for much longer the five teens pulled out their weapons. Just then acid melted down the door and Quarry came charging through the new hole in the wall.

"Ah, Quarry! Am I glad to see you," Mikey said as Quarry began to sniff him.

"Mikey get away from her!" Rachael yelled as Quarry spat acid towards Mikey, but the orange-clad turtle was able to avoid it before it melted through his flesh.

"Too bad the feeling ain't mutual," Raph stated as Quarry started to walk towards them.

"What's going on? It seems like Quarry doesn't remember us," Mikey stated as the five teens started to gradually back up.

"That's because I don't think she does," Leo answered as Quarry charged for Raph.

"Raph! Your techpack!" Don yelled to the red-clad turtle.

Raphael then pressed a button on his techpack and two laser beams of the color purple shot at Quarry and sent her flying back to the middle of the room.

"Don't worry, she's just stunned," Don told everyone.

"Not for long!" Mikey yelled as Quarry quickly got back onto her feet and started to charge for the five teens.

Don started to take off his techpack, "Keep her busy! I'm going to try the antidote serum on her!" Don ordered everyone else.

"Guys, techpacks only," Leo told his younger siblings.

Quarry then charged for Mikey as he let out a girlish scream and fired a net at Quarry. She was bound for a few seconds but then spat acid and was able to free herself from the net's hold on her. As soon as Quarry got free Mikey started to fire more nets at the creature, but eventually ran out of the nets.

"Nets! I'm all out of nuts! I mean, nuts! I'm all out of nets!" Mikey yelled.

"Relax goof ball," Raph said as he started to charge but before he got there water came up from the ground and wrapped around Quarry's legs.

"Don't worry Raph, I got her! Don! The cure! Now!" Rachael ordered as she struggled to keep the water around Quarry's legs. The lava so close to them all was making it harder for the blonde to control the water and keep it from evaporating. Soon thought, the water all evaporated and Quarry started to charge for Mikey. Out of pure instinct Rachael went in between Mikey and Quarry, so instead of Quarry picking up Mikey she picked up Rachael.

At that exact moment, Don ran over with the cure in his hand.

"Quarry! Stop it now!" Don exclaimed as he gave Quarry her does of the cure, soon the creature dropped Rachael and she landed with a thud to the floor below her. Not long after that Mikey was by her side, checking her for any injuries.

"Babe, are you alright?" Mikey questioned as Rachael sat up, "You're not hurt or anything, right?"

Rachael nodded, "I'm fine sweetie, I'm just fine." She then turned to face Quarry as she fell to the ground and smoke started to surround her, "Is it working?"

Within minutes the smoke cleared and right in front of them all was Quarry, back to her human form.

"You came back. I knew you would," Quarry stated as she looked up at all of them.

Rachael gave a stern look to all the guys and had them turn around, she reached into a compartment in her techpack and pulled out some clothes, which she handed to Quarry. "Here, I thought that you might need these."

Quarry grabbed the items that Rachael handed her, "Thank you."

Soon Quarry was fully clothed and the guys were able to turn back around.

"I can't thank you enough, you came back with a cure. It's unbelievable!" Quarry stated with a smile.

Raph motioned towards Rachael and Donnie, "Those two are full of all kinds of ideas."

"Quarry, what happ-" Rachael started to say.

Quarry held up her hand, "Could you please not call me that anymore. The cure has restored my previous identity, so if you could please call me Cindy I'd very much appreciate it."

"Alright, Cindy, what happened to the crystal moon?" Rachael asked.

"The crystal moon… It's all our fault, we were getting stir-crazy waiting down here so we tried to find a cure ourselves. We used up many crystals but it was hopeless. We thought that perhaps a larger crystal might work, so we turned to the crystal moon. With the help of some explosive geodes we discovered in a chamber in the underground city we hoped to break off a sizeable piece of the moon. But the geodes were more powerful than we realized, the entire crystal moon fell from the cavern ceiling and sank beneath the molten lava. Without the moon's regenerative power we instantly reverted back into monsters, savage, mindless, fighting among ourselves, lashing out at anything that moved. But now that you've cured me you can cure all of us. We can all go home." Quarry explained.

Don rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, except for a little problem. I only had enough crystals to make one vial of serum, I never expected to find a shortage of crystals down here."

Cindy picked up a crystal that was lying on the floor, "Without the crystal moon, all of the crystals are dead."

"We'd have to raise the crystal moon from the lava to bring back the energy source, right Don?" Rachael asked as she took the crystal from Cindy.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked. "That things has to have melted away to nothing in that lava."

"Not necessarily, the crystals are almost indestrucable, they don't liquefy from heat, they liquefy from sonic vibrations." Don explained.

"Well if it's down there let's get it back up here where it can do some good," Leo added.

"Yeah Don, you got anymore bright ideas? We're gonna need 'em." Raph stated.

"Well we could try to use the old crystal cable from the old underground tram, secure one end to the old tram tower and the other end to a sturdy rock ledge, thus making a giant-sized version of the old block-and-tackle. The ledge should provide us with enough of an angle for optimal leverage. Then I'll take the Tunneler down into the lava to hook the cable to the crystal moon. We can use the explosive geodes Cindy discovered to dislodge the tram tower from its foundation and topple it over. We'll be cutting it close but it just might work." Don explained to the small group.

"Just one question, who came up with this plan? Wackos-R-Us?" Mikey exclaimed.

"It is a little… unorthodox but it'll work, I think so," Rachael replied with a shrug.

* * *

Soon all of the preparations were made and it was time for Don and Cindy to go under the lava to secure the crystal moon, but Don didn't expect another member to come aboard with them.

"You know that you ain't leaving without me, right?" Carmen stated as she entered the Tunneler.

Don looked up at her, "CJ, I thought that you were going to stay behind and watch Lena again."

"Not this time, Rachael said she'd do that for me so I'm comin' with you and Cindy over there."

Don crossed his arms, "No you are not."

"Don, think about it for a sec, those heat shields won't last much longer then the time it would take you to secure the crystal moon if you got it done on the first couple tries. So for safety purposes I'm coming along to keep the shields up longer so you two don't fry to a crisp." Carmen explained.

Cindy then walked over, "Um, just wondering but what could you possibly do to keep the heat shields going?"

Carmen smiled, "Well I'm whatcha call an elemental, ya see I control electricity and I can create it like this." Carmen then snapped her fingers and was surrounded by a mini fireworks show. "So I can keep the heat shields up long enough for you two to do yer thing," Carmen smiled, obviously proud of herself.

"Don, maybe we should let her come, we might need her abilities," Cindy stated.

Don sighed, "Fine, you can come CJ."

Carmen jumped up in the air, "YES!"

Rachael shook her head, "Just be careful you two."

"Of course sis," Carmen said before closing the door on the Tunneler.

As Carmen sat down next to Cindy, Don activated the heat shields.

"Let's do this quickly, I don't know how long we can keep the heat shields up," Don stated.

Carmen saluted, "Gotcha boss." She said as the Tunneler plummeted beneath the surface of the lava while Rachael ran over to join everyone else, Jalena right next to her.

As Rachael reached Raph, Mikey, and Raph she saw that the explosives were already set.

Leo turned on his headset, "Explosives are in place."

"Now all we gotta do is sit back and wait for Donnie's signal." Raph stated.

Rachael then looked up and her green eyes went wide, "Um, guys. We got company!" she yelled as all the others surrounded them.

"Or we could keep busy by fighting for our lives!" Mikey yelled as Jalena hid behind Raph.

The teens all went back-to-back in a small circle, surrounding the youngest member of their group. From the young blonde's whimpers Rachael could tell that she was terrified, then the eldest blonde took a deep breath and drew as much water as possible towards her, she even prepared to use some of her body water if needed.

"_Remember, if needed you can use your own body water in a fight, or to protect someone else. But be warned, by doing this too often during a short period of time you can quickly become dehydrated and possibly die in the process."_

Those were the words Kendra spoke to them all one day at the retreat, Rachael knew that she couldn't use that technique unless needed for survival of herself or others.

"Donnie, we got company up here," Leo said into his headset to the purple-clad turtle.

"_Stall them, but try not to hurt them."_ Don responded.

"Hurt them?" Mikey questioned as he jumped out of the way of an attack.

Rachael had Jalena behind her, up against a wall. It might not be the smartest place to be in a fight but it was the only way that Rachael could keep her little sister safe. Even though they weren't related by blood the eldest blonde felt a connecting with the young one unlike anyone else in their small group. Not even Raph or Casey, who Lena had started to attach herself to recently had the same connection, for some reason Rachael felt that if she failed in protecting the young girl she would disappoint someone whom she wanted so much to have their approval but she didn't know who this person was. Rachael steadied herself and sent out a whip of water towards one of the creatures, binding its legs together and throwing him or her far away from herself.

"Rachie, are we gonna be alright?" Jalena asked with her big baby blue eyes wide with worry, fear no longer was in her expression, which was shocking for a girl so young.

"Yes sweetie, we're gonna be just fine, I promise," Rachael said with a forced smile and she looked back in front of her.

'_I swear Lena, I will protect you with every breath left in my body, even if it brings my own doom you will live.' _Rachael thought to herself as she picked up Lena and dodged another attack.

* * *

"There, the crystal moon," Cindy said once she found it.

Don nodded, "Good, keep an eye on the heat shields CJ, they're starting to go."

"Sure thing D," Carmen said as she started to even her breathing, just like Orenda taught her and her fellow electrics and prepared to cal upon the electricity to aid her.

"Heat shields are down to fifty percent," Cindy informed.

"CJ, do your thing," Don ordered.

Carmen nodded, "Sure thing." She said as she got out of her seat and stood, flashing Don a smile which caused him to slightly blush, or was it the heat? Carmen couldn't tell. The brunette then centered herself and closed her eyes, calling the electricity to come to her as quickly as possible and as soon as it reached her body in a fairly large amount she then sent a constant stream into the Tunneler, giving the heat shield more power.

"Almost there," Don stated as he prepared to secure the crystal.

"_Donnie, CJ, hurry. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" _Leo told the two of them through the headset.

* * *

"Lena! Stay behind me!" Rachael ordered her.

"But I wanna help," Jalena said.

"You can't help, you'll just get yourself killed!" Rachael responded.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm sorry but you can't help this time!" Rachael yelled as she sent a net towards the large spider-like creature that had the two of them cornered, she was growing tired, sweat beading on her forehead but she still managed to keep going, dodging attack after attack, hitting the creatures again and again. But she was so tired… she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up, but she HAD to keep Lena safe, that was all that was running through her mind.

* * *

_Someplace far above the Earth's surface_

"Brother, don't you think we should help the young female? I mean there is a possibly that she's yours and not Juturna's." an elegant woman stated.

The man sighed, "I do not know if she's my daughter or not, she appears to be too strong to be Juturna's child but she just might be extremely gifted. I wish I knew but brother Jupiter took her away only mere moments after she was born, I never got to see her. All I know is that I have a daughter out in that vast realm and I can't find her." The man then hit a nearby table with his frustration.

The woman placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Calm yourself Neptune, you will find her someday, all of you shall find your children."

"Yes, I know that very well Ceres but I wish I knew who she was."

"I know that brother but since this young woman is in peril and has an affinity for water perhaps you should help her," Ceres said very calmly.

"Yes, I shall, though brother Jupiter will be very cross if he found out," Neptune sighed and sent aid to Rachael, moments before she was to collapse.

* * *

_Back on Earth_

"Get away from her!" Rachael yelled as she used what little strength she had left to fend off another attack from one of the creatures.

"Rach! Are you alright?" Mikey yelled from where he was fighting, even from that distance the orange-clad turtle could see that his girlfriend was getting tired.

"I'm fine babe, just gotta protect Lean over here!" Rachael yelled back, she was so tired. She felt as if she was going to collapse soon but then a surge of energy filled her being and it was as if she hadn't done all that fighting at all, she was no longer tired as she smirked.

'_Thank you, whoever you are, I am in your debt.'_

As another creature came towards the two blondes Rachael was able to easily deflect their attack.

'_Bring it on.'_

Rachael then looked over at her brothers and saw that they were bound by some web-like substance from the spider-like creature. She then picked up Lena and went over to help out her brothers.

"Him and his big ideas. Come on guys, let's go down to the Underground City, we'll have some laughs, we'll get eaten!" Mikey yelled.

"Hey guys, need some help?" Rachael asked as she ran over.

"Cut the small talk and get me outta 'ere!" Raph yelled as he struggled against the pinkish substance.

"_Guys, go now!" _Don ordered through the headset.

"On it Donnie," Rachael said as she pulled out her tessen and cut the pinkish substance that had her brother bound, within seconds the three turtles were free. Then Mikey shot out his grappling hook and as soon as it was secured on a nearby ledge he presses a button and pulled himself upward. Another button was then pressed and a sound filled the air, causing the explosives to detonate. The tower then fell over and the crystal moon was pulled up over the surface of the lava. Instantly all the creatures started to back away from the light the moon cast upon the underground city and soon they all reverted back to their human forms.

"Don, you did it!" Leo said over the headset.

But there was no reply…

"Don, Cindy, CJ, can you hear me?"

"Oh my gods," Rachael gasped. "You don't think?"

Everyone looked at each other and then ran towards the lava, but no one was there to be seen.

"They- they didn't make it." Mikey grimly stated.

"Hey Rachie, what's that?" Jalena asked as a form started to come up above the surface of the lava.

The Tunneler then came into view and everyone started cheering, glad that they were all alright, safe and sound. Don came out followed by Cindy and Carmen.

"Oh my goodness, thank the gods that you're alright!" Rachael said as she ran over and hugged her sister.

"Well of course we're alright, you all know that I wouldn't let anything happen to 'im on my watch," Carmen stated as she casually hugged the purple-clad turtle, causing the turtle to go slightly red as she let go.

Then everyone set out to look for crystals so they could make the enough of the cure to give to everyone who had been trapped down in the Underground City for all of that time. Soon everyone got their does of the treatment and they were all led back up to the surface, just as the sun was starting to set.

"This is it guys, daylight again," Donnie said as he helped the last of them out of the manhole and onto the surface.

When Rachael looked over at Cindy she saw that the woman was crying, she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

Cindy nodded, "I just forgot how beautiful it was." She said as she walked off and onto the street, out of sight along with everyone else, but not before turning around and thanking the young ninjas.

"Come on, let's go home," Leo told his brothers and sisters.

Soon everyone except Don and Carmen had leapt into the manhole, just before Don was about to jump in Mikey popped his head back over the surface.

"Donnie, you may be a pain in the shell but, I'm proud to be your bro," he said before going underneath the surface of the street.

Just before Don jumped into the sewer he turned around and saw Carmen, the setting sunlight just making her hair shine and her face glow with such beauty Don just stood and stared for a moment before he was able to speak.

"Aren't you coming down with us CJ, or do you want to wander around for a little bit?" Don asked Carmen.

Carmen looked up from the ground and smiled at Don, she took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this but before she was able to chicken out she walked towards Donatello, leaned forward and kissed him gently. The purple-clad turtle's eyes went wide for a second but then they soon closed and he gently kissed her back. Soon they both drifted away from each other. Carmen looked at Donnie and blushed slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Don smiled as he also blushed, he couldn't believe that she did feel the same way about him that he felt about her, it was astounding. Still struck with awe at what just happened he smiled, wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and proceeded to pick her up. He looked into her milk chocolate brown eyes and said only five words to her.

"Come on, let's go home."

Carmen smiled and nodded, "Sure."

* * *

_Translations_

_Acqua, vieni proteggere noi, per favore oh grande dea di tutta la vita acquatica, proteggerci. _= Water, come protect us, please oh great goddess of all aquatic life, protect us.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter, sorry that i haven't been posting anything for a while but it was kinda hard with school and band and all that stuffs but now that summer is here i will try to post more chapters! I've missed all of you so much!**


	44. School Starts

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and now i present the next chapter of my story! =) i hope you enjoy it!**

**Leo: she owns nothing except her OCs and the plot of this chapter**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Everything Changes_**

"Morning babe," Rachael said before kissing Mikey's cheek. "I didn't think you'd be up so early."

"Well I just had ta see the most amazing girl before her first day of school, so I got up early," Mikey said with a huge grin on his face.

Rachael raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not because you smelled bacon?"

"No, of course not baby." Mikey replied with a smirk on his face.

Rachael chuckled, "Okay, if you say so." The blonde then turned her head as she heard footsteps, "Good morning Leo, I trust you slept well." She greeted as she handed Leo a small cup of tea before grabbing herself a nice tall glass of orange juice and a few pieces of bacon.

"Thank you Rachael, yes I did sleep well last night. So, you excited to go to school for the first time?" Leo asked.

Rachael nodded, "Of course, Fran said that there are other elementals there that we didn't get to meet at the retreat and I get to see everyone else again."

"Well that's good," Leo said as he took a sip of his tea, "Where's Jalena and Carmen?"

"Um, I think Lena is in the bathroom and where's Carmen sweetie?" Rachael asked Mikey.

"I think she's still in her room," Mikey said with a shrug.

Rachael shook her head and then looked over at Donnie, who had just entered the kitchen.

"Don, do you know if CJ's up yet?" Rachael questioned.

Don walked over to the coffee maker and then started to make some as he replied, "I don't know, do you want me to go and check for you. I don't think that you really want to deal with her trying to kill you for waking her up, I should be safe if I go,"

Rachael smiled, "Thanks bro, I'll keep an eye on your coffee then. Just to let you know, you _are _allowed to kick down her door if she doesn't reply."

Don chuckled, "I'll remember that."

Rachael then walked over towards the coffee maker and then proceeded to do exactly what she has seen Don and Carmen do over the past few years.

"Hey there Lena!" Mikey said cheerfully as said blonde walked into the kitchen, with a light blue backpack over her shoulder.

Jalena smiled as she plopped her bag near the kitchen's entrance and sat right next to Leo, where a plate full of food already sat.

"Are ya excited about goin' to school squirt?" Mikey asked the young blonde.

She nodded, "Yep!"

"But I don't wanna go! It's too dam- dang early!" Carmen whined as she made her way to the kitchen, followed closely by Donnie who carried a black backpack over his shoulder.

"Well, look who finally got up," Rachael said with a small chuckle. "I'm guessing you're gonna want a few more sugars this morning?"

Carmen looked at her, "Whadda think? Why does school have to start this early? Can't it start like at, I dunno, noon?" she griped as she sat down next to Mikey, with Don sitting next to her.

The purple-banded turtle wrapped an arm around his new girlfriend, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Ray, how's that coffee comin'?"

"It's almost done. Don, the norm right? And add a few sugars for Carmen?"

Don nodded, "Yeah Rachael, thanks."

Leo soon finished his tea and then got up to put his cup in the sink, "So when are you three supposed to be leaving?"

"Well since the school's campus is only a few blocks away we should be leaving in about ten minutes if we wanna get there on time, which we will. Right CJ?" Rachael asked as she brought Don and Carmen their cups of coffee.

"Yes mom," Carmen groaned as she took a sip of her liquid gold. "That's what I needed."

Soon the three females had finished their breakfast and were getting ready to leave just as Splinter walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning my children." The elderly rat said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Morning Sensei," the six of them replied.

"So I see that only Raphael is the only one who is still asleep," Splinter said as he took a seat at the rather large table in the kitchen.

"Yeah, lucky him," Carmen said.

"Well we have ta get going now, bye babe," Rachael said as she pecked Mikey on the cheek. "I'll see you after school."

Mikey handed the blonde her backpack, "Yeah, see you later."

"Bye Daddy," Jalena said to Splinter.

Splinter smiled, "Farewell my daughters, I hope that you all have a nice day."

"You too Master, bye everyone," the three girls said as they all left the kitchen and headed for the elevator, backpacks in hand.

As soon as the three of them entered the elevator that was going to take them all to street level Rachael's cell went off, showing that Fran had texted her.

"Hey guys Fran and everyone else are up topside right now, they said that they'd walk with us to school." Rachael informed as she slipped the phone back into her purse, but not before turning the thing off.

"Okay Ray, sounds good," Carmen said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Yeah and Fran said that Cardea brought her little sister as well, so we can't talk about the elemental stuff around her. They don't know if she has powers or not yet." Rachael informed.

Carmen nodded, "Okay that makes sense."

Then the three girls exited the elevator and then left the warehouse and sure enough, Francesca, Cardea, Julia, a small black-haired girl with dark brown eyes, and a tall black-haired guy with deep green eyes.

"Hey everyone," Cardea said as the three of them exited the warehouse.

The three of them waved and Carmen looked at the two new faces, "So who are they?"

Then Julia stepped forward, "Okay this little one here is Evangelia, she's Cardea's little sister and over here we have Edward." She said while motioning towards the two new faces in their small group.

The five of them exchanged greetings as they all made their way towards the campus, which had everyone from pre-k all the way through high school.

"Okay so Eva will show Lena around and get her to class, will that be alright?" Cardea asked while looking at Carmen, Rachael, and Jalena.

Carmen nodded, "Yeah that'll be fine. You have fun okay squirt."

"I will, bye CJ, bye Rachie," Jalena said before following Eva into the elementary building.

Rachael then turned to face Cardea, "So, do you suspect she has any powers at all?"

"We're not sure, it normally isn't a biological thing unless you are a direct child of the gods, so we don't know." Cardea responded.

"So, Edward, what's yer element?" Carmen asked.

"Earth, and you can call me Ed if you want," Edward replied.

"Okay, and you can call me CJ and this one over 'ere Ray," Carmen responded.

Edward smiled, "I'll remember that. So what are your elements?"

"Water"

"Electricity"

"I've never met an electric before, I've always wondered how they did in battle."

"Trust me sir, I bet that I could whip yer ass, just saying an' all," Carmen responded with a smirk.

Then Cardea spoke up, "Hey, Ed, where's your bro?"

Edward shrugged, "Bryson? I think he left early to hang out with Richard and their friends."

Julia chuckled, "Yeah, he's always done that CC. At least for as long as we have been comin' 'ere."

"Oh shut up, I just forgot." Cardea snapped back.

"Well all of us might wanna get to class now," Francesca said as soon as the warning bell rang, signaling that the students had ten minutes to get to class.

"Yeah, so whatcha got first?" Julia asked.

"Um, I have Sophomore U.S. and World History." Rachael answered.

Carmen then pulled out her schedule, "I got Geometry."

"Really? Well then follow me!" Julia said as she dragged Carmen away.

Cardea shook her head, "Ed, could you take Rachael to her class since yours is next door?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to do it," Edward said as Cardea ran off and Francesca headed in her own direction.

"So you're Edward Daniels? Right?" Rachael asked as the two of them started walking towards their classrooms.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I guess you heard of me then."

"Yeah, Julia told me a ton of things about you," Rachael responded as the two of them neared a classroom, "So is this it?"

Edward nodded, "Yep, that's it. Well I'll see you at the next meeting then."

"Yeah, bye." Rachael said as she entered the classroom and grabbed a seat in the back corner.

* * *

_Later at Lunch_

Soon enough Rachael and Carmen had made it through their first day of school, or at least the first half of their day. By the time lunch came around both girls were starving and very much homesick, but luckily they had lunch together with Cardea, Julia, Bryson, Francesca, and this girl named Destiny from Rachael's math class. She was the same age as the blonde and had black hair with red streaks in it along with dark brown eyes.

"Hey everyone," Cardea said as she sat down.

"Heyas," Rachael said while looking up from her food.

"So how is your first day so far?" Francesca asked as she placed her bag on the cafeteria table along with her food.

"It's been goin' good so far," Carmen said with a small smile.

Julia groaned, "Ugh, it's the Ghee twins."

Carmen's eyes went slightly wide, "Who are the Ghee twins?"

"Ah that's right you don't know about them!" Julia said. "Okay well their names are James and Jewels and basically they are just these snobby rich kids and think they own the whole school just because their mother is like a big time lawyer and their father owns a business. Nothing really much, I just never liked them."

Carmen nodded, "Yeah, they don't look to be so nice to me either. I can understand why you don't like them at all."

Cardea snorted, "It's more than just not like, we hate their guts with a passion in our souls."

Bryson, a black haired and blue-eyed guy, shook his head, "I don't understand all this unneeded drama. Sure we don't like 'em but we don't gotta talk about it all tha time."

"I'm with him," Destiny agreed.

Francesca was then able to take order, "Okay well since all of us are elementals or are at least aware of the existence of us I think we should introduce the newest members to our little group. Guys, this is Rachael and Carmen O'Neal."

"Hi," Rachael said as she waved to everyone occupying the table.

Carmen lifted her chin, "Sup."

"Please don't tell me that lunch is now gonna be like elemental meetings every single day," Julia said, almost annoyed.

Francesca shook her head, "It won't be like that Julia. But I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that since today is the first day of school today will also be the first meeting of the new year for us all."

"Okay, sounds good. Should I bring Eva?" Cardea asked.

"And should we bring Lena?" Rachael asked.

Francesca shook her head, "This time we won't be bringing the little ones. The first meeting will only comprise of ones who are sure that they have powers."

"Awww guess that mean Bry has ta stay home," Julia snickered.

"Shut up!" Bryson said.

"Sorry little bro, but I'm sure if you have any gifts you'll find them soon," Edward stated.

"Whatever," Bryson replied as he sank into his chair.

"Well as usual we'll be meeting at Mo's house since her father is once again on a business trip." Francesca informed.

"Don't worry, we'll pick you guys up and show you how to get there," Cardea said.

"Thanks," Rachael stated.

"That it?" Julia asked.

"Yes June, that's it," Destiny stated.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya'll don't call me June!" Julia cried just before the bell rang, ending lunch.

* * *

_After school; Mona's home_

"Hey guys, welcome! I assume yer all 'ere for the meeting," Mona asked she opened the door to her father's penthouse.

"Of course, why else would the elevator have been close to packed," Cardea said, smile plastered on her face.

Mona smiled back, "Well don't just stand there, come on in. There's some food on the coffee table in the sitting room and there are drinks in the mini-fridge by the TV. Help yourselves but please don't make a mess. My dad's coming home in a couple days and I do not want a repeat of last time."

"Now I thought you said you wouldn't hold that over our heads?" Julia asked as she plopped herself on the couch.

"I'm just warning ya'll, nothing else," Mona said, hands held high.

As soon as Rachael and Carmen entered the penthouse, they couldn't help but slightly gasp at how beautiful the penthouse looked. Open ceilings, large windows, and there was even a deck that you could step out on to look over the city.

Carmen let out a low whistle, "Nice place."

"Thanks, most people have close to the same reaction. This is the floor we normally use for the meetings, but we can utilize the top three floors if needed." Mona explained.

"Nice," Rachael said.

"So where's Luke and yer older sister?" Cardea asked.

"Luke's over at a friend's house for the night and Silvia went out on a date with some dude that goes to her college." Mona responded.

"Good, sorry but I never liked yer older sister." Cardea said as she grabbed a handful of chips.

Mona shrugged, "I'm just glad that the gods didn't decide to give her gifts or we'd have ta deal with 'er more."

"That's fer sure!" Julia yelled from the kitchen.

Rachael shook her head as she scanned the room; there were quite a few people. Some looked like high schoolers but there were also some younger children, college aged kids, and even a few adults in the penthouse.

"So all of these people are elementals?" Rachael asked.

Francesca looked over, "Yeah, they all are."

"But at the retreat I only saw people who were in school," Rachael said, obviously quite confused.

"Well, the retreat is normally just for people who are in school because that is when the powers develop in normal situations. Also it is hard for people to get a whole month off from work to go to a retreat, but some of the older members do visit the campus when they can during July and they can attend most of the meetings." Francesca explained.

Rachael nodded, "Okay that makes sense."

Then a middle-aged dark haired man walked to the front of the room, "Good evening everyone, I think that it is time to start this elemental meeting…"

The next couple of hours was made up of all of the new elementals in the city area were introduced, the basic idea of what all of the elementals were going to set out to do was explained, and the rotations were set when it came to patrolling the city. Then everyone split off into groups based on age to discus more and to explain things to the newer members.

* * *

Francesca then sat down along with all the other high school aged elementals and took her place as the head of their little group quickly, "Okay so I assume all of you know about the recent rise in violence between rival gangs in the city of New York?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay so due to this growth we have added the hours we will be going on our patrols and teams will be made up of five people instead of three like normal. This is just in case one group encounters two large sized gang groups that team should be able to hold them off while back up is on their way. Does that make sense to everyone?"

Everyone agreed with the redhead.

Then Destiny spoke up, "Well just to get to the point, which I'm sure all of you want to know, we're gonna have about twenty different teams. It's gonna be mixed when it comes to the age of the people in each team but it will be based on experience mainly. Therefore, the newbies will be with some of the more experienced elementals and then everyone else will just be put where we see fit. Also don't worry; we'll place you in a group whose region is close to your home so no one will have to travel to the other side of the city every week."

"So the lists for all the teams and which nights you'll be patrolling will be posted next week, so until then we'll stay with last year's set-up. Everyone understand?" Cardea asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Also, Carmen, Rachael, you'll be joining me, Cardea, and Destiny on our rounds," Francesca explained.

"Okay, sounds good," Carmen said.

"So when are our rounds gonna be?" Rachael asked.

"We tend to go out every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday but we also have this Sunday. If for some reason you can't make it to a round just tell someone in your team. They'll make sure to rearrange anything if needed." Julia explained.

Soon the meeting was finished and everyone started stirring in the penthouse, then someone gave closing remarks about when the next meeting was going to be and where it will be held and all of that. Afterwards everyone left the Winters' place and went back to their normal lives, or at least as normal as those lives could be as an elemental. Little did they all know that this gang war was going to grow to unforeseen heights…

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed that update and i should have another new chapter up by Friday. It'll be the start of the City at War segment and you'll get to see some more of our new characters! =) YAYS!**

**Mikey: please review!**


	45. City at War part 1

**Okay well here's another chappie of my story, not much to say except it's the start of the City at War arc. Also don't forget to read the previous chapter entitled "School Starts" if you haven't already read it. It introduces some new charaters and talks a bit more about the elementals.**

**So i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine, i just own my OCs.**

**P.S. also i won't be doing little things in the author's notes with the TMNT or my OCs, i'll just be blabbing here from now on.**

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

It was now the end of September and Carmen, Raph, and Leo were out on a training run. Their mission: hit the center of the target on the Bulls-Eye cola ad. As soon as Leonardo reached the roof of the designated building he pulled out one of his katana and charged for the sign. He plunged his sword into the billboard, but missed the center of the target. Seeing his misfortune, the eldest turtle sighed.

Raph then landed on the roof, pulling out a sai, "Leo, I dunno 'bout all them fancy moves," he said as he threw his sai, hitting the exact center of the target, "I prefer just gettin' the job done." He said as he pulled his weapon out of the billboard right as Carmen landed on the roof and pulled out a shuriken.

Leo then pulled his sword out from the ad, "Master Splinter says that grace and form should flow together in beauty, creating true power."

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Come on bro! Lighten up just a tad! Now if you morons would please move out of the way!" she said while motioning towards her weapon.

Both turtles moved out of the way of the target as Carmen threw the shuriken, just barely missing the exact center of the target.

"Ah shit! I thought I had it that time!" she exclaimed as she ran up to get her shuriken and place it into its pouch.

"Okay, now you need ta relax sis." Raph said as he walked to the ledge of the roof. "How's about a little game of follow tha leader?"

"And since when did _you _become leader?" Leo asked, eye-ridge rose.

Raph smirked, "Since right now!" and then he was off.

"Not fer long!" Carmen yelled as her and Leo proceeded to follow their brother

Then the three siblings started their little game, it might sound like a kid's game but with the constant danger of falling off the edge of buildings always there, it was a pretty dangerous, and fun, game to play. It was effective in testing their ninja skills as to that date. After a little while of running, Raphael jumped off a water tower and grabbed a cord, using it as a way to swing around like an ape.

"Just yer friendly neighborhood turtle-man!" Raph exclaimed as he swung.

"Lame!" Carmen yelled as she followed suit behind her brother.

"Got anythin' better?" he questioned as Leonardo grabbed another cord and started to swing.

"Um, I got nothing," she stated before sticking out her tongue.

Leo then caught up with them, "You look more like Raph-zan lord of the jungle to me!"

Carmen chuckled, "Now I like his!"

"Shuddap!" Raph yelled just as he heard a tire squeak against pavement.

"Guys, time ta land," Carmen ordered as they reached a nearby roof.

Raph then walked toward the edge of the building and pointed downward, signaling Carmen and Leo to be quite as they walked over.

"Some kind of deal goin' down," he stated as Carmen and Leo looked at the situation for themselves. Sure enough, it was a deal going down. There were two groups, one seemed to be a ton of Mobsters and the other seemed to be some Foot ninja, but Carmen couldn't quite tell for sure with all of the shadows surrounding them. The apparent Mob leader then walked forward, carrying a briefcase.

"You got the stuff?" the man questioned as he readjusted his tie.

"Do you have the payment?" a shadowed figure asked as he stepped forward.

The man motioned towards the briefcase, "Right here." He said as he threw the case, which the shadowed figure easily caught. He then placed it on the ground and began to count the money that was stored in the case.

"Hey, you actually gonna count it? We ain't got all night!" the mob leader exclaimed.

The shadowed man closed the case, "This is only half of what we agreed."

"You get the other half once we leave wit' the stuff," the mob leader replied.

The shadowed man stood up, pushing the case aside, "You are not going to leave," he said as he stepped out of the shadows, showing that the shadowed man was really a Foot Elite. He pulled out his weapon, "Foot ninja! Exterminate this incents!" he ordered the masses of Foot Ninja that stood behind him.

"Exterminate me? We'll exterminate you pal! Let 'em have it boys!" the mob leader ordered.

Carmen rolled her eyes, _'Doesn't anyone have originality anymore? Seriously?'_

Then a mini battle started to occur between the two groups. The Mobsters were shooting at the Foot Ninja while the Foot started to charge for the Mobsters. It seemed as if the Foot had the upper hand in this fight.

"Hey," Leo said as a shot came a little close to him and Carmen, he then pulled out his swords and was about to go down there but Raph halted him.

"Whoa Leo! Where ya goin'? Those are all bad guys down there." Raph stated.

"But it ain't right," Carmen said, glaring at her elder brother.

Raph then looked at Carmen, "Right or wrong it's not our fight!"

"I'm not too sure about that," Leo stated.

Then a helicopter flew overhead, light beaming down on the Foot and the Mobster.

"This is the police! Freeze! Drop your weapons!" the pilot ordered as police cars started to surround all of the Foot members and the Mobsters. As soon as the police showed up everyone started to make a run for it, only concerned with saving their own ass.

"There, you see? Here come the good guys, a happy ending," Raph said as he started to head for home.

"I don't know Raph, I don't know," Leo said as he turned around to find out that Carmen was still just standing there. "CJ, aren't you coming home?"

Carmen turned around, "Not now, I need ta go fer a run. I'll be home in about an hour."

"Okay, just be careful." Leo said as he started to walk off.

"Yes mom," Carmen said while rolling her eyes.

* * *

_Japan_

In the center of a dojo a young blonde haired and dark brown-eyed teenager stood, looking around herself as if her very life depended on it.

"Attack!" was heard from the darkness inside the room.

The blonde teen nodded as she charged for the voice, but was easily thrown into the wall. The girl then quickly got up and bowed to the elder woman, who had short black hair and bright green eyes.

"Again!" she yelled.

"Yes mistress," the young one replied as she bowed again before attacking her. There was some resistance and the young one was able to get a few hits in, but it did no good as she was once again tossed into the center of the room.

Just then the phone rang.

"You may rest," the elder woman said as she walked over to answer the phone.

The younger one bowed, "Thank you mistress."

The older woman then picked up the phone, "Report," she ordered before listening to whatever the person on the other end of the line had to say to her. She then turned around and looked at two men, "Fuel the jet. It is time to bring order to the chaos." She said as the two men bowed and proceeded to exit the room.

"Where are we going Mistress Karai?" the younger woman said as she got a drink of water.

The elder woman looked at her, "We are heading for New York City. It seems as if war has broken out there. You may assume that you are going to come with me there. I know that my father saw great things in you during your youth and I expect you to use your, gifts, to their full potential. Do you understand me my little cousin?"

The younger woman bowed, "Yes Mistress, I understand. I will not fail you, or disgrace our family name. This I swear to you."

The older woman smiled, "Good."

* * *

_New York City_

A few days later Rachael and Carmen were in the kitchen, both working on their history homework, or at least trying to work on it until they heard shouting.

"Do you think?" Carmen asked.

Rachael nodded, "Leo and Raph are at it again."

The two girls shook their heads as they left the kitchen to go and see what was going on outside.

"Are ya outta green gourd? We did the city a favor!" Raph exclaimed.

"Did we? Did we really? Raph, don't you see what's going on up there? This city's at war. Don't you feel just a little bit responsible?" Leo questioned as everyone else walked over to see what was going on.

"No, it's not our deal!" Raph exclaimed.

"It is! Even if we didn't mean to make things worse we did. Don't ask me to explain how, but it feels like our fault." Leo responded.

Then Mikey walked over, "I kinda know what he means."

"Nobody asked you Mikey!" Raph said as he pushed the orange-clad turtle out of the way.

"And nobody ask you either hothead! All of this is our fault! Innocent people are getting hurt because of us! We have ta do something!" Carmen yelled.

Splinter sighed, "Leonardo, Carmen, if one shoulders the weight of the world all one with accomplish is to be crushed under the world's weight."

"I don't understand sensei. We set out to do something good, it turned out bad, but the truth is, we started it. How can we just walk away?" Leo asked.

Splinter sighed again, "I do not wish to discuss this Leonardo. You two must listen to me and let this go. It is too dangerous for you to get involved in this war going on up there. For now you must do nothing." Splinter ordered his children.

Carmen ground her teeth, "I can't just do nothing! As an elemental it is my duty to protect this world any way possible. So if I do something wrong to mess up and cause bad things to happen to good, innocent people I have to fix it! It is my duty, my responsibility to do this! I can't sit around and watch innocent people get hurt!" Carmen yelled as she walked away.

The next words she heard from her father was him calling for her to halt. Her master, her father. Then Carmen looked back at Donnie and mouthed the word sorry before running out of the lair, right behind her older brother, ignoring the calls from her father.

'_Don, I'm sorry love but I have to do this. Please forgive me. If I don't do something I'll always regret it. I'm sorry, so, so sorry.' _Carmen thought as she walked away, tears welling up in her eyes. Nevertheless, she managed to push those away and focus on the goal ahead of her.

The end of this war.

* * *

"I don't get what Master Splinter is thinking on this one," Leo said while seated atop a water tower only a few days after the fight in the lair.

"Hey, I'm with ya on this one bro. We have ta do something," Carmen sighed, "I just wish Rachael could see it the same way. So what's the plan bro?"

"I don't know CJ, I really don't know."

Carmen shrugged as she looked off into the distance, and saw a bunch of Foot Ninja running along the rooftops.

"Hey, ya see that?" Carmen asked.

Leo nodded, "Come on, let's go Carmen."

"Right on it bro," Carmen said, a small smile lighting up her face as the two ninjas proceeded to follow the mass of Foot Ninja.

After following the ninjas for a few blocks, Leo and Carmen came upon a warehouse, which is where the Foot ninjas met up with a Foot Elite, who was just walking out of the building. Then two ninjas closed the warehouse door and put a pipe through the handles so no one could escape the building if they wanted to. Soon every Foot member had left the property.

"The Foot Elite?" Leo stated.

"What are they doin' 'ere?" Carmen asked, looking up at her elder brother.

"I don't know, must be something big," Leo said before jumping off the roof and running towards the warehouse, with Carmen close behind him as the Foot members ran away from the warehouse.

Then Leonardo and Carmen broke the window that was on the roof of the warehouse and jumped inside. Once inside they found Mobsters sprawled all over the floor, some were moving and groaning. When Carmen looked around she saw a bomb on the other side of the room. Carmen motioned for Leo to follow her, just to make sure it really was a bomb.

When they got there Leo looked over at her, "Do you think you can shut it down?"

Carmen nodded, "Easy peasy, it's one of the many things I can do as an electric. Now get those goons outta here, just in case some wake up."

Leo nodded before running off to get the Mobsters out of the building. As he left Carmen put a hand on the bomb and closed her eyes, concentrating on the bomb to find its power supply and to find the safest way to shut the thing down. She kept concentrating but something was wrong, she couldn't shut it down. It was as if someone was blocking her powers and her mind. All Carmen could do was slow the bomb down, she couldn't stop it.

"Leo, we hafta get outta here, fast. I can't shut the thing down." Carmen said as she stood up.

Leo's eyes went wide, "What do you mean you can't shut it down?"

"I dunno, it just won't work, come on! We gotta go! Now!" Carmen ordered, pulling Leo behind her as she headed for the nearest window, suddenly she could feel that her powers were working again so she propelled her and Leo through the window, just as the bomb went off.

"Cover yer head!" Carmen ordered just before they smashed through the window. After that explosion pushed them forward, both teens landed in the nearby river. Only after they knew that the Foot ninja had past them did they rise from the surface of the water. Just then, sirens were heard and they were coming their way. Leo then signaled for Carmen to follow him as he began to shadow the Foot ninjas, running away from the blaze behind them.

* * *

Rachael was training Jalena, like she promised the young girl that she would do a few days ago. Since Splinter had started training the young girl Rachael was given the responsibility to help Splinter train Jalena along with Leo and Carmen when they came back, which they haven't for a few days. Rachael did still see Carmen at school but she was rarely at home anymore.

Pushing those thoughts aside Rachael went back to teaching Jalena a basic kata, that is until she heard Mikey laughing near the entrance to Don's lab.

"Okay Lena, that's all for today, why don't you go watch TV?" Rachael suggested as they finished up.

Jalena smiled, "Okay!" then she ran off towards the television.

"This town ain't big enough fer all of us!" Mikey said as he rolled a few die and then moved a ninja bobble head. "I am the Foot ninja! You cannot stand against me!"

"Babe," Rachael said as she placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh hey baby, I'm figuring out what's going on with the gangs, courtesy of tabletop gaming. See, this guy's the Foot," Mikey said while motioning towards the ninja bobble-head, "they used to own the whole map but with the Shredder gone the others have started to grab for territory. Near as I can guess from the news reports the Purple Dragons have made a power play and grabbed a bunch of territory. The Foot ninja are losing territory to the Mobsters and the Purple Dragons. It's chaos." Mikey finished while shaking his head.

"Thank you for that informative and concise explanation," Don said from where he was standing behind Rachael.

"Oh, hey Donnie. Didn't see you there," Rachael stated.

"Rachael, do you know how CJ's been? I haven't really seen her for a couple of days." Donnie asked.

Rachael shrugged, "Sorry Don but she wasn't at school today for some reason. Don't worry bro, you know CJ just as well as I do, she'll be fine. Especially since Leo is with her. He wouldn't let anything bad happen."

"I know, I'm just worried about her is all. Thanks any way Rachael," Don replied as he walked off.

Then Mikey looked over at Rachael, to find her mindlessly staring at the wall, it was as if she was in a completely different world.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Mikey asked as he placed a hand on Rachael's shoulder.

"I'm just worried about CJ and Leo is all," Rachael said as she shrugged.

"I know babe, I know. But like you said they'll be fine."

"Yeah you're right. Well I'm gonna see what Lena's doing."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Later," Rachael said as she walked off.

'_I know that something is gonna happen tonight. I should get out there myself.'_

* * *

After following the Foot ninjas for a while Leo and Carmen came upon a large run-down building. Inside were the remaining members of the Foot. Their numbers have decreased a lot since the last time they fought the Shredder.

"So, this is what happened to the Foot since we got rid of the Shredder?" Leo asked.

"Seems so, they don't look so tough now. I bet we could take 'em," Carmen said as she took out her kusari-gama and Leo took out his katana.

"I guess it's just us against them. All of them," Leo said just as himself and Carmen were pulled back.

"Jeeze, anybody would think you weren't happy to see us," Mikey said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked just as he saw a small army of humans behind his sister. "Rachael,-" he began just as Rachael held up her hands.

"Wait, before you go off on me for brining humans here these guys are all elementals. They won't say a word, trust me bro." Rachael said while motioning towards everyone that was behind her. The group consisted of herself, Francesca, Julia, Richard, Mona, Destiny, Venus, and Edward.

Carmen then gave a look towards the elementals, "What in the name of the gods are ya'll doin' 'ere?"

Francesca then stepped forward, "Carmen to explain our, sudden appearance here I should inform you. Destiny over her not only controls time but she can also see into the future."

"Seriously?" Carmen said with an eyebrow raised, not really believing it.

Destiny then stepped forward so she was standing next to Francesca and Rachael, "It's true, it is a very rare gift even with my abilities with time. However, I had a vision earlier. This gang war will soon come to an end but only if we all work together to bring that end."

"What about the older members?" Carmen asked.

Destiny sighed, "The gods told me that the elder ones couldn't help, this is something we have to take care of on our own."

"So we thought that we'd bring as many younger members as we could. We figured you'd want as much help that you could possibly get." Richard added.

Raphael groaned, "I still say we shouldn't be 'ere guys. This ain't our war."

Then Mona spoke up, "I thought you said he didn't run from a fight?"

"What did ya say?" Raph spat back, turning around to glare at the brunette.

"Hard of hearing?" she hissed.

"Guys! We'll continue this discussion elsewhere! We've got company!" Julia yelled.

Then everyone saw that all the Foot ninjas from below had come up to the roof, and it looked as if they were ready to kill everyone that was up there. At this sight everyone began to get ready for a fight. The ninjas pulled out their weapons while the elementals got ready to hurl anything they could at the Foot members as they surrounded all of the teens.

"Uh, looks like it's our war now," Mikey said just as the Foot ninjas charged for them all.

Then a fight was started that very second. It was the Foot versus four ninja turtles, five ninja-elementals, and four elementals. Rachael and Mona were working together, combining their water-controlling abilities to bind the Foot ninja so they were unable to move and as soon as they were bound Rachael froze the water as only an aquatic could do. Carmen on the other hand wasn't being quiet as humane with her tactics, besides using her electric powers to create force fields to protect herself and others she also sent little waves of electricity through their bodies. She didn't send enough to kill them, just to stun them or knock them out.

"How many of them are there?" Carmen yelled while swinging her chain right into a Foot ninja's face.

"I dunno!" Julia shouted back as she used her mind to throw a few ninjas off the top of the building. The red-eyed blonde then saw that a Foot member was about to attack Venus from her back. "Oh no you don't," she mumbled just as she sent a mass of energy towards him, knocking the ninja into a hole on the roof.

Using her control over time Destiny was able to slow time down and appeared to move at a superhuman speed but thankfully she had some karate classes under her belt that she could use when it came to fighting. The brown-eyed girl then kicked a Foot member right in the gut at seemingly superhuman speed, which sent him flying about eight feet away with the force.

"Yes!" she cheered, quickly tucking back a strand of red hair before giving a split-kick and knocked two other ninjas out.

Then everyone heard a squeal as Venus fell into the hole in the roof, followed only moments later by Mikey.

"Mikey!" Rachael cried as she sent water down so her turtle didn't land too hard on his shell.

At the same time Francesca sent some vines to go and catch Venus before she hit the hard floor of the building and was able to gently place her down.

"Elementals! We're going down!" Francesca ordered.

"Guys!" Carmen yelled to her brothers, "We should stick together!"

"Right," Don said as he and Raph and Leo followed the elementals down to the lower floor of the building, where there were even more Foot ninjas then there were on the roof.

"Babe!" Rachael yelled as she ran over to Mikey, "Are you alright?"

Mikey nodded as Rachael helped him up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Too late, I always worry about you," Rachael said as she quickly placed a kiss on the orange-clad turtle's cheek.

Now all of the teens were up against a wall, fighting off Foot ninjas left and right. When Carmen looked over she saw Donnie put his bo staff into the ground and started to swing around it, trying but missing all of the Foot ninjas around him. The electric chuckled slightly and went over to help Don up. "Nice try sweetie, but that doesn't tend to work like the movies."

"Yeah, I figured that one out CJ," Don said as he stood up and used his bo staff the right way to knock out the ninjas surrounding them.

"That's better love," Carmen said with a smile before using her kusari-gama to knock out other surrounding ninjas.

Francesca then pulled out her single sword and went over to help Raphael, who had been knocked to the ground by a bunch of Foot ninja. As one of the ninjas stood up to confront her, two blades in his hands, she smiled and urged him to challenge her. He seemed hesitant at first, most of the Foot knew about her, she was known to be a highly skilled ninja for her years, but he charged at the red-haired teen. Francesca smiled and blocked his attack with her one blade, she then brought vines up from the ground and bound his legs. She then finished by balling her hand into a fist and punching him squarely in the face. By that time Raphael had already managed to free himself, a look of slight shock on his face. It seemed as if he couldn't believe a girl as small and delicate-looking as her could fight like that.

"Look out!" Leo cried as he jumped behind Francesca and attacked a ninja that was about to impale his sword right into the back of her head.

Francesca's eyes then went wide for a moment before slightly shaking her head. "I should train a bit more later," she stated as she fought a ninja coming right at her.

"Incoming!" Mona yelled as she smacked her bokken, which was a wooden sword, right into the back of a ninja's head, stopping him from attacking Destiny. "Ya alright over there?"

Destiny nodded, "Yes, thanks Mona."

Mona nodded in response before turning around to start fighting another small group of ninjas, thankfully Francesca and Cardea were able to teach her some things since for some reason her father didn't want her to learn how to fight. That was even after he found out she was an elemental. "Ya better have someone coverin' you at all times. You can't fight with just your time powers."

Destiny shook her head. "I can fight you know," she said right before using her abilities to make it seem as if she was running around a couple of ninjas and sending quick kicks to just the right places to knock them out.

"Well I think ya should start trainin' 'ike Fran and Dea. That'll help ya later," Mona suggested as she sent a water whip right into a ninja's face before taking that same whip to throw him into the nearby wall, knocking him out cold.

Destiny quickly thought it over, "I just might."

"Thata girl!" Mona cheered as she kicked a ninja in the gut right before punching another in the face.

Soon all of the teens were surrounded by Foot, back to back, with Destiny and Venus in the middle of that circle.

Mikey was breathing heavily. "I don't mean ta complain, but there seems to be an awful lot of these dudes."

"I know what ya mean big bro," Carmen stated, kusari-gama in hand.

Just then something was shot through the wall, causing everyone to scream, even supposed tough-guy Richard yet out a small little yelp. Then all of the teens had to jump out of the way to avoid flying rubble, just as a huge robot walked through the newly formed hole in the wall.

Mikey then jumped behind a beam, with Rachael close behind.

"Cool," Mikey said as soon as he caught sight of the machine, right before it started to shoot at everyone. One shot even got close to the orange-banded turtles head.

"Not cool! Not cool!" the turtle exclaimed while Rachael stood up and looked around the beam briefly. She saw that only her, Mikey, Leo, Destiny, Venus, Richard, and Francesca were hiding behind things while everyone else was either running for their lives or trying to fight off the machine, which seemed to be impossible to do now. Rachael then looked over to see Leonardo charge for the machine and plunge his swords right into the center of the front of the machine, just as Carmen managed to short circuit the robot, which Leo's attack helped immensely.

Instead of destroying the robot it started to go rampant, shooting everywhere it could.

"CJ! Can you shut the thing down?" Julia yelled.

Carmen then put up her force field. "I think so! But someone has ta cover me!"

"Sure thing sis!" Rachael yelled just as the sound of explosions surrounded them all. The roof started to cave in as everyone scattered to avoid being killed by the chucks of concrete falling down. Richard, Venus, Julia, and Mona were all able to get out, as the rest of the building collapsed on top of everyone else.

"Are-are t-they?" Venus started to stutter out.

Mona and Julia placed hands on the young Asian woman's shoulders.

"I don't know sweetie, I truly don't know," Mona stated as she looked mournfully at the mass of rubble before her.

_

* * *

_

****

PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me happy to hear from my readers, if you have any questions please ask!


	46. City at War part 2

**I'd like to thank pokemonjkl for reviewing my last chaper! i'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter! But now it's time to continue with the next chapter of the City at War section!**

**Disclaimer: i own only my OCs, nothing else**

**

* * *

**

**_Everything Changes_**

"Good work guys," Edward said while Rachael kept up a water wall to hold back a large slab of concrete that was about to hit them. Carmen helped in that same task by holding up a force field since just a water wall couldn't hold the mass up for very long.

"Thanks," both Rachael and Carmen responded, showing what strain the two of them were under at the moment.

"Yeah, it almost makes up for big-brain Leo leadin' us straight in ta-" Raph began before Francesca interrupted.

"Raphael! We will continue this elsewhere!" Francesca shouted before looking over at Edward, "Can you move this slab of concrete, or at least hold it until everyone gets out?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Okay, on my signal Carmen and Rachael drop your shields and then everyone has to run out from under here. One... Two… Three!"

At that moment everyone ran out from under the piece of concrete as Edward used his control over the earth to sustain it until everyone, including himself, was out from underneath it, then he gently placed it down on the ground before catching up with everyone else.

As soon as everyone was safe on the other side of the street Richard, Venus, Julia, and Mona all ran over towards them.

"There ya'll are! I knew you guys were alright!" Mona yelled just as she reached the small group.

"Hey, does anyone know what the hell was up with that robot back there?" Julia questioned as Venus and Richard came up behind her.

Mikey shrugged, "Looks like there's a new player in the mix."

"Great, more people that just want ta kill us. This just keeps gettin' better an' better." Carmen said before sighing.

However, no one was paying any mind to Carmen; they were all focused on Raph yelling at Leo, again.

"If havin' 'em drop a buildin' on our heads don't convince you we should _stay out of this _I don't know what will!" Raph yelled while pointing at Leonardo.

Leo brushed Raph's hand away. "Since when do you run from a fight?"

"First, I ain't runnin'. Second, it wasn't our fight ta begin with," Raph spat back.

"Yeah well guess what? It's our fight now hothead!"

"Who are you callin' hothead?"

Carmen shook her head and tried to tune out their little "conversation" then she sensed something. Some sort of energy was coming from the rubble of the just now destroyed building.

The robot was still running.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up right now!" Carmen yelled, glaring at her older brothers. "You gotta stop fightin' or I'll make sure neither one of ya'll will be able to move fer a week! Do you understand?"

"You stay outta this!" Raph yelled.

"Well I don't think I will! That robot is still runnin' over there!" Carmen spat back just as the robot rose from the rubble and once again started shooting all over the place.

At that moment everyone who had weapons pulled them out while the elementals all got ready to attack once more. At that time it was as if the Foot was fighting alongside the turtles and elementals, it was shocking in a way.

"Fightin' side by side wit' the Foot? Now you know this had gotta be wrong!" Raph yelled as he stepped back.

"Once the robot is defeated we will destroy you all!" a Foot elite said before attacking the robot himself.

"Now that's the Foot we know and loath!" Don yelled as he tried to free his bo staff from the robot's grip.

"Carmen! Do you think you can gain control of the machine?" Richard asked.

Carmen nodded, "Yeah, but I need someone ta cover me, it'll take all my concentration."

"Got it," Richard said with a nod. "Venus! Julia! Cover Carmen!"

"Got it," Julia said.

"R-right away," Venus stated but when she was about to leave she saw that Destiny was just standing there, not able to move.

She was having a vision.

Within moments the girl collapsed, breathing heavily, it had been bad. Venus ran over to the girl.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

Destiny looked up at her, eyes wide. "There's a bus full of innocent people headed this way! We have to help them!"

"We'll do all we can Destiny. Venus, go to your post. We have to make sure Carmen is able to gain control of the machine."

Venus nodded before running over to where Carmen was sitting in a lotus position, up against the wall of a building on the other side of the street. She stood on Carmen's left side while Julia protected her right. And just like clockwork, a bus started to head for the fight going on in the center of the road. As the bus passed them, Francesca sent vines over to the vehicle to try to slow it down, she succeeded and soon the door was opened and all the passengers ran outside and as far away as they could. But at that moment Leonardo ran over to the bus.

"Leo! Whadda think yer doin'?" Raph called as Leo proceeded to try and open the bus door.

"There's innocent people in there! We've got to get them out!" Leo said as Francesca ran up.

"Let me help," the redhead said as she went inside and helped to move a part of the bus off of a passenger who had been trapped. "Come on, let's get you outta here and to somewhere safe."

The man nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

"Mistress Karai," a man said as he handed a green-eyed, black haired woman a laptop. "One of our New York sources recovered this security camera footage from a warehouse that was, prematurely demolished."

Then the blonde, brown-eyed girl sitting next to Karai looked over at the laptop. She saw what appeared to be a giant turtle wearing a blue mask running through the warehouse, accompanied by a teenage girl who had brown hair and eyes.

"Interesting," Karai said while gazing upon the image.

After a few moments of looking at the image herself the teenage girl realized that she did know this girl. She was from her past, it took her a few moments to figure out where she knew this girl.

Now she remember, that was the piece of trash that her adopted sister had attached herself to before they ran away.

She thought they were dead.

The teenager hissed. "Her."

Karai looked over, "Do you know this girl?"

The younger one nodded, "Yes, she was the adopted child of my father's second wife."

Karai smirked, "Interesting."

* * *

Cardea sighed as she leaned against the wall of the Purple Dragon's hideout. She had been instructed to keep an eye on these thugs for the time being. Even though this meant that she couldn't assist Francesca and the other elementals with what they were going to be doing tonight.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind she listened to the cheering crown as Dragonface stood in the center of the fighting ring.

"Yo! Listen up Dragons! With the Shredder out of the way this is our moment, we can own this town!" he yelled, getting cheers from all the Dragons.

Cardea sighed again, she hated this part of her job. Why couldn't Mona have taken this, she loves this part, mainly because she gets to beat up random thugs in the ring from time to time.

"It's time to prove to the mob, the ninjas, and all the other wannabees that the Purple Dragons ain't just a bunch of dumb street punks!" Dragonface yelled.

"I couldn't agree more!" Hun yelled from his spot on the catwalk.

"Great, not 'im," Cardea whispered to herself.

"Hun, we thought you, you weren't coming back." Dragonface said, suddenly gaining some confidence in what he was saying. "Look, things have changed around here, I'm in charge now. You just can't come waltzing in here like you own the place or something."

"Oh, but I do own the place Dragonface." Hun said before jumping off of the catwalk and landing in the ring. "Every inch of turf you ever owned, every kickback you've collected, every little crumb you've been handed you owe to me! And you owe it to the Shredder! And, it is in his memory that I vow to lead the Purple Dragons to the _top _of the food chain! We are going to rule this city!" Hun yelled as he threw Dragonface towards the ground. "Any other objections?" Hun asked, but was responded with silence. "I didn't think so."

Cardea then reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone, she found Francesca's number and preceded to text her.

_Fran, the Dragons look like they're gonna make a move. And Hun's back._

* * *

"Back off Foot-heads! This is our barricade!" Raph exclaimed as two Foot ninja came over, hoping to hide from the robot's wrath. Carmen shook her head, for some reason she couldn't gain any control over the robot. Again, it seemed like her mind was being blocked.

She didn't know what was going on.

She wanted to help but she just… couldn't.

"Guys! Wait! I think I see how we can stop this robot!" Don exclaimed.

"Whatcha got in mind Don?" Julia asked as she knelt down beside the turtle.

"I just need to get to those downed power lines," Don explained.

Raph then shook his head, "Forget it, I know how to stop tin-butt." The red-clad turtle said as he ran inside the bus that was still sitting there.

"Raph wait! Listen to me!" Leo called after his brother.

"Listenin' to you is what got us into this mess in the first place!" Raph yelled back as he started up the bus.

Mona snorted, "What a hothead."

Francesca shook her head, "Rachael, keep an eye on your brother. Carmen, any luck with the robot?"

Carmen shook her head, "Nothing, it's like my mind's being blocked somehow."

'_A mind-blocker? But, those were only in legends. I'm sure that she has never been in any contact with one of those.' _Francesca thought.

Just then Raphael started the bus and was trying to run into the robot, but just before Raph could make contact with it the robot turned around and shot at the bus, hitting the back of it which caused gasoline to spill out of the back. Raph kept driving and then the robot hit the bus and sent it flipping over and sliding across the street, gasoline still spilling.

"No!" Donnie yelled as the bus crashed into a wall.

"Raph!" Leo yelled as he ran over towards the bus to get his younger brother out of there.

Rachael then looked around and saw the gasoline that was spilling out of the bus, she didn't really pay much mind to it until the robot shot at the stream of gasoline, starting a fire that was heading towards the bus. Rachael's eyes went wide as she leapt over the remainder of the wall and ran over towards the fire.

"Rachael! Get back here!" Carmen yelled.

"Ray! What are ya doing?" Mikey added.

'_If only Cardea were here, but I should be able to handle this. Right?' _Rachael thought as she called water towards herself.

"Leo! Raph! Get out of the bus!" Julia yelled.

"Now!" Mona added.

As soon as Rachael had called the water towards herself she was able to put out part of the flames, but even a small section took a few seconds or more to put out, this fire was strong, all she could do was try and hold it back from the bus until her brothers were able to get out. Within moments Rachael saw Leo and Raph running out of the bus, as soon as the two turtles were safe Rachael put up a water wall to protect herself from the explosion.

"Mikey! Herd the robot this way!" Don yelled, wires in his hands and Carmen by his side just in case.

"Herd 'im? You got it Hoss! Ye-haw!" Mikey yelled as he ran towards the robot, followed closely by Julia, Mona, Venus, and Richard.

"Is 'e always like this?" Mona asked as Rachael caught up with them.

Rachael smiled, "He sure is."

Then Mikey and the elementals, also aided by a couple of Foot elite, were able to get the robot to walk right into a large puddle of water.

"That's it!" Don said as he placed the wires into the water and jumped back, causing the electricity to run through the water and short-circuit the robot.

"Nice work guys," Mikey stated.

"Destroy the turtles and the children!" a Foot elite ordered.

"Some guys just can't take a compliment," Mikey said as he jumped away from the Foot members.

"No duh!" Mona yelled as she grabbed her bokken.

While Mona, Julia, and Richard stayed behind to fight the Foot members, Mikey, Venus, and Rachael proceeded to run into a nearby alleyway. As soon as they got there Mikey grabbed a lid off of a trash can while both Rachael and Venus pulled out their tessen.

"Captain America, eat your heart out," Mikey said just before throwing the trash can lid to knock out a couple Foot ninja before doing a back flip onto the fire escape, followed closely by the two kunoichi. As more ninjas came after them Mikey dropped the ladder right onto one of the ninjas, knocking him out cold. Mikey laughed as he followed Rachael and Venus up the fire escape as the other ninjas started to follow them to the top of the building.

Soon Mikey, Venus, and Rachael were far away from everyone else with only the Foot members behind them. As Mikey ran he grabbed an antenna and threw it at a ninja, tripping him. Venus and Rachael were both able to send either bursts of energy or water to disorient some of the ninjas. But there were still about five ninjas following them. Then the three teens jumped over the edge of the building and were able to hide underneath some laundry until the ninjas moved on.

"King-sized bedding, a ninja's best friend," Mikey said once the Foot members ran into a nearby building.

"Come on, we better keep moving." Rachael said as she jumped back onto the nearest roof.

* * *

"Mistress Karai, I have received word that the ones you seek have been sighted." A man said once the jet landed.

Karai walked out in her Foot uniform with the teenage girl right behind her, wearing the same uniform but instead of a red headband around her head like Karai's, her's was black with a red dragon in the center of her forehead.

"Into the car, quickly," Karai ordered as she left the jet and entered the car, followed closely by the teenage girl and the two men.

As soon as the teenager sat down she looked over at Karai.

"How does it feel to be back home after all these years little one?" Karai asked.

The teenager snorted, "I much prefer the environment that Japan has. This city reminds me of all the filth that I had to endure during my childhood."

"Yes, but I don't think that you're aware that your step-brother and step-sister have both become members of the Foot's New York division. My father saw much promise in the female, she has easily surpassed her brother and is now one of the Shredder's right hand men."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't think that Jewels would have advanced that far by now. She is only a year older than me but she started training after I departed for Japan correct?"

"Yes, but my father says that she shows almost as much promise as you. However, she has no special gifts like you and neither does her brother."

"If I may ask, when did Jewels advance to that state of authority?"

"Only a few months ago, just before the incident with the Utroms, she has been in charge ever since but she isn't experienced enough so the city stated to fall apart, even with the guidance of her brother and the Foot Elite."

"Well shall we help out our cousin now Mistress?"

Karai nodded, "Yes, we are headed to meet her and her brother right now."

* * *

Soon Mikey, Rachael, and Venus had arrived at their destination, April's house.

But she had no idea they were coming, which was apparent by the scream she let out when she saw Mikey standing behind her.

"Hey April," Mikey said while waving.

"Why do you always do that?" April questioned.

"It's a, ninja thing," Mikey said while shrugging.

"Sorry April, we didn't mean to startle you," Rachael added.

"Yes, we a-apologize miss," Venus said.

April then looked at the girl standing behind her now adopted daughter, "So who are you?"

"V-Venus, I assume you are a-aware that your d-daughter is an e-elemental."

April nodded as she looked at Rachael, "I'm guessing that she's one too?"

Rachael nodded, "Yes, she a sorceress and also a kunoichi."

April then sighed as she looked at Mikey, "What are you three doing here?"

"Nothing, just running from a bunch of Foot ninja. My bros and I are in the middle of this big fight-"

"Big fight? How come I wasn't invited?" Casey questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Michelangelo, you're telling me you ran into my shop, my new, just fixed up after it was blown to pieces and burned to the ground by a bunch of Foot ninja shop because you are being chased by a bunch of _Foot ninja_?" April questioned.

"Yeah, I was running and, and," Mikey said before looking at the door behind him, "Oh man, what a bonehead! I can't believe I came in here!"

Rachael then lightly smack her forehead, "Sorry April, we weren't thinking. This was the first place we thought of to come to, sorry. We're gone. Come on V."

Then Casey stepped forward, "Hang on guys, I'm coming with you. April, mind if we borrow your wheels?"

April crossed her arms, "Absolutely I mind."

"Then I guess we can just stay here then," Casey replied.

April's eyes went wide as she grabbed her keys and tossed them towards Casey, "It's on the street."

"Thank you," Casey said as he grabbed the keys and put his hockey mask on before him, Mikey, Venus, and Rachael left the shop.

* * *

As the teens were fighting the police started to show up in copters and vans. Earlier Francesca saw Cardea's text so she was keeping an eye out for the Purple Dragons, Cardea also told her later that she would be hanging around for as long as she could and when she had to leave she'd try her hardest to come over and help. But that depended if her parents said she had to babysit Eva for the night.

"Uh oh," Raph said.

"What? What's goin' on?" Mona asked as she sent a burst of water to one of the many new robots that had showed up on the scene.

Julia didn't even have to look at the red-banded turtle to know what was going on, "Purple Dragons, they've finally arrived."

"Leo, if we don't live through this I'm holding you personally responsible!" Raph exclaimed as the Purple Dragons started to pull out guns.

"Purple Dragons, let them know who we are!" Hun yelled as the Dragons started shooting. Francesca started to look for Cardea but she was nowhere to be found, maybe she couldn't get this far without being noticed. But as soon as the shooting intensified all of the teens ran for cover. Carmen, with her powers restored for the moment, was able to shield everyone from shots that otherwise would have hit them.

Then Hun started to shoot missiles at the teenagers, causing them to scatter.

"Guys, we're in way over our heads," Don stated.

"Yeah, we gotta get outta 'ere." Mona stated just as honking was heard from behind her. Everyone then turned around to find a van pulling up, then the door opened reveling Mikey, Rachael, and Venus in the back with Casey driving.

"Somebody call a cab?" Mikey asked as everyone managed to squeeze inside of the van.

"Sorry, it's so tight in here Case. There are quite a few of us." Rachael said as Carmen sat with her in the front seat.

"No problemo," Casey said as he sped off, just avoiding missiles at every turn.

"Awesome road warrior moves Casey!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, wish I could drive like this!" Richard stated, a huge grin on his face.

"You should see me in rush hour!" Casey cheered as he drove on, still avoiding missiles. As they left the battle behind them continued.

* * *

"So what's with the new place?" Casey asked once everyone had reached a water tower that Leo and Carmen had been staying in for the past while.

"We couldn't risk leadin' anyone back to the lair so Leo an' I were stayin' 'ere." Carmen explained as she helped everyone get settled in the water tower, giving people boxes to sit on and stuff.

"This place should be good enough until we decide our next move," Leo added.

"Next move? You mean like going home and forgetting all this nonsense?" Raph questioned as he walked over towards Leo.

Carmen groaned, "Not again."

"Hey, I thought you said that somethin' needed ta be done?" Mona asked.

"Yeah I did, but I'm too tired to start arguing. I need some rest." Carmen replied as she sat in her hammock.

Then for the third time in the past twenty-four hours Destiny was struck with a vision, "Guys, stop fighting for one sec."

Raph turned to glare at the girl, "Yeah, and who are you?"

Destiny shook her head, "I'm Destiny and sorry to interrupt your conversation but-"

Just then a bomb went off, causing everyone to fall out of the water tower and onto the roof below. Everyone was able to land on their feet except for Casey, Richard, and Julia. After everyone had landed they looked up to see two male ninjas standing before them. Just then a black-haired and green-eyed woman landed right in front of them. She was followed closely by a blonde-haired and brown-eyed teenage girl, both of them had swords drawn.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss. My name is Karai and I am here to restore order to the Foot." The black-haired woman said.

"I got yer order right here lady," Raph said as he pulled out his sais.

"Stand down Raph," Leo said.

"No, I'm sick of being everybody's punchin' bag and I'm really sick of taking orders from you!" Raph spat back.

Rachael gasped when she took a good look at the younger woman standing before her, that face, those eyes, it couldn't be here. No, she thought that she had left her behind all those years ago. To think that she became a Foot ninja.

The aquatic took a deep breath, "Raphael! If you won't listen to Leo listen to me! Stand down!"

Everyone then looked at her shocked, Rachael never yelled at anyone for any reason unless she was afraid of something. But everyone could tell that she was not in face afraid right now, she was angry and very, very serious about what she was saying. So in response Raphael did back down, for the moment.

"Yes, you should listen to her. She knows what she's talking about," the younger woman said as she looked at a nearby rooftop, where two lone ninjas stood, both of them were dressed as common Foot ninja except instead of having masks that covered their full face they had black masks that only covered the bottom half of their face. Those two ninjas then came down onto the rooftop and went before the one who identified herself as Karai and bowed before standing behind the younger woman. Up close it was easy to tell that one of these new ninja was female while the other one was male, they both had red hair and blue eyes. It was apparent that the female's hair was curly while the male's hair was straight. As they stood before them Rachael and Carmen instantly recognized them, they were just worried if the three of them would recognize who they were.

Carmen's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ninjas, mainly the blonde and two redheads.

'_No, it can't be them. Of all people why did _they _have to be part of the Foot?' _Carmen thought as her glare intensified.

The blonde one then smirked, "Why don't you recognize me my little sister? Even after all of these years you can't say a word to me?" she shook her head as she let out a small sinister laugh.

"What are you talkin' about?" Julia said, looking over at Rachael. "Do you know 'er?"

Rachael then sighed before nodding, "Yes I know who she is." The blonde then lifted her head to look straight at the blonde before her, no fear in her green eyes.

Everyone drew a breath as the blonde said one simple name.

"Maxline."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	47. City at War part 3

**Okay so i hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far, i'm hoping to update as often as possible but i would really appreciate some feedback, suggestions, or if you have questions about the story please ask me.**

**But enough of that, let's get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: The TMNT and all other related things are not mine, i do however own my OCs and everything related to them.**

* * *

_**Everything Changes**_

"Wait, what did she just say?" Don asked.

"Rach, that's the girl ya told us about, she's yer sister?" Raph questioned, looking at his little sister.

Rachael nodded, "Yes, she was my first adopted parent's biological child."

Mikey's eyes went wide at that moment, everyone remembered Rachael and Carmen talking about her, how she started to look down upon them and beat them. It seemed that she took joy in those days doing that. Of course she would have joined the Foot, it was only natural.

Then the female redheaded ninja spoke.

"Now Carmen, don't you recognize us? After all, we go to school together now," she said with a small smirk staying hidden beneath her mask.

Carmen narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I remember you."

It was at that moment the two of the redheaded ninja pulled down their masks, showing that it was in fact James and Jewels. Carmen's first adoptive mother's children.

"Carmen, how do you know these people?" Francesca asked.

Julia and Mona nodded, "Yeah."

"Um, they're my brother and sister." Carmen said while looking over at her friends.

Karai shook her head as she stepped forward, "Well as touching as this little family reunion is, we have matters to discuss. Remember my cousins?" she said while looking right at Rachael and Carmen.

"Oh shut up!" Carmen sneered, glaring at Karai. "What the hell is it that ya'll want?"

"Such rashness and vulgarity, one would not expect such things from a student of the ninja arts." Maxline said.

Karai then looked back at the three teens, "You all have said enough. Silence yourselves."

"Yes mistress," Maxline, James, and Jewels said as they all bowed before standing among the two men that were behind Karai.

Karai nodded, "Good, now perhaps we can talk without, past events, getting in our way."

"Oh, you want to talk? Because I got the feeling that you wanted to kick our shells." Don stated.

Mona then coughed, "Excuse me, but not all of us have shells."

Don turned around, "Sorry."

"If I had wanted to destroy you all you would not be alive to talk," Karai said.

"Okay, let's talk," Leo said.

"Yeah, what is it that you want wit' us?" Julia asked.

"Julia, clam yourself," Francesca said while placing a hand on the red-eyed blonde's shoulder, "Right now they mean us no harm, trust me."

Julia sighed, "Alright, but I got my eyes on you."

Raph then growled, "Well the time fer talkin' is over!" he said before charging at Karai. Before the red-clad turtle could get there though, a gust of wind pushed him back and as far away from Karai as possible.

"Hey, wut happened?" Raph asked, it was now apparent that he was boiling mad.

Francesca then looked at Maxline, who had just opened her eyes after a period of them being closed.

They were closed just as Raph met that gust of wind.

"You're a wind-controller," she said, purple-blue eyes on the blonde Foot member.

Maxline shrugged, "And you're a plant controller. So?"

Edward's eyes then went wide, "You're a mind-blocker."

"So, maybe I am," Maxline responded, a huge evil grin on her face.

You see mind-blockers were normally only heard of in legends, it was never known for one to actually exist. If those legends were true Maxline would be able to block any of the powers of an elemental that she has touched, namely Rachael and Carmen.

Karai then gave Maxline a stern look, "I said silence young one."

Maxline hung her head, "Sorry mistress, I will no longer interrupt."

"Good," Karai said as she redirected her attention to the turtles and other elementals while the two men knelled in front of her, followed closely by James and Jewels while Maxline stood to Karai's right. "As I told you, my name is Karai." She said before grabbing a medallion that was handed to her by one of the men, "and I command the Foot clan in Japan. Maxline over here is my, how would you say it, right hand man. We are here to restore order to the New York faction of the Foot. When you, destroyed the Shredder you threw the city into chaos, leaving only a young, just promoted girl to lead the Foot." She said while motioning towards Jewels. "We in Japan had hoped that Jewels would either regain control with the help of her brother or that all parties would destroy each other, like a snake which consumes itself, leaving the city once again under the Foot's control but we did not expect the city to be consumed in the process. If the Foot it to regain control of its New York operations we will need your help."

"Are we done talkin' yet? Is it time ta fight!" Raph said while twirling his sais around.

"You are impudent! If you were my retainer I would have you beaten!" Karai spat.

Raph charged at the woman, so Edward and Richard had to make sure that he stayed back.

"Oh, you're Foot alright. You even sound like the Shredder!" Raph said while struggling against the two male elementals.

"Even if we wanted to I don't see how we could help you," Francesca said as she stepped forward.

"This war is out of control," Don added. "We're in over our heads as it is."

"Yes, I know but I have a plan to stop this war!" Karai said.

"Then why do ya need us?" Mona asked.

"All plans must have their, contingencies. Make your decision." Karai said as she walked off, followed by the rest of her group, leaving the teens and Casey to talk.

"Well, what do you think guys?" Leo asked as everyone formed a circle.

"I think she can swim her butt back ta Japan!" Raph said.

"I think she's perfect, looks, brains, and she's a ninja," Casey stated.

"Hey!" Carmen, Rachael, Mona, Julia, and Destiny yelled.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Carmen said, looking at Casey.

Casey held up his hands, "Sorry."

"What does she mean by _contingencies_?" Mikey asked.

"That means we are plan B, just in case her's does not go through as planned," Francesca explained, very wary about teaming up with the Foot, a group that her fellow Guardians have been fighting against for a thousand years.

What would Cardea think of her teaming up with them, even if it was for the time being to stop the war?

Francesca shook her head, _'She would most likely have a fit about the whole idea.'_

"There seems to be one thing missing though here," Edward said.

Don nodded, "I agree."

Julia then spoke up, "Excuse me Miss Karai, but what's in it for us?"

Karai then turned to face the red-eyed teenager, "Three things. One, you can save New York from being torn apart; two, you can free your streets of the Purple Dragons and the Mob; and three the Foot and the Foot Elite are honor bound to slay the one who defeated their master, they shall be relentless, they will destroy you, your master, and your comrades. But if you help us there will be no revenge for the Shredder's destruction." Karai finished as she walked off, back towards her own comrades as the teenagers, along with Casey, got in a circle once more.

Leo then broke a short silence, "Listen, this is the chance that we've been looking for. We can set things right. It may be a deal with a devil but at least it's a devil that we know."

"Ya mean a devil that most of ya'll know, I've never heard of the Foot," Mona stated.

Then Richard, Julia, Destiny, Edward, and Venus all nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean yer out?" Carmen asked.

They all shrugged.

"We'll do whatever you guys do," Richard stated.

"Of course none of us can forget about the vision that Destiny had earlier today," Edward pointed out.

Everyone else then nodded, well all except Casey that is.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Casey asked.

Carmen looked over at the man, "We'll explain it ta ya later bonehead."

"So what are we gonna do?" Rachael asked.

"I think we should play along, at least for now that is," Francesca said, easily getting everyone's attention.

"Teaming up with the Foot? It sounds crazy," Donnie stated while shaking his head.

"I dunno Fran," Mikey stated.

Raph then stood up, "I've heard enough! There's no way I'm teamin' up wit' little Miss Foot!"

"Raph, listen to me, we all know this thing is too big for us to fix," Leo started.

"Listin' to you is what got us into this mess in the first place!" Raph spat back.

Mona then looked at Carmen and shook her head, "How often do these guys fight?"

Carmen shrugged, "It normally ain't this bad ta be honest but sometimes they can fight for hours on end."

"You guys can be the Foot's little toes if ya want but not me, I'm outta 'ere! Ya comin' Case?" Raph said while walking towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Ya know Raph, I was always taught that no matter what you fix yer mistakes, I'm staying," Casey responded while crossing his arms.

"Whatever!" Raph said before jumping over the edge of the building.

'_Hothead,' _Carmen thought as Karai walked over.

"Well?" the elder female ninja asked, with Maxline, James, Jewels, and the two men right behind her.

"We accept your offer of alliance," Leonardo said, giving a slight bow.

"But no funny stuff!" Mikey stated.

"Yeah, and as soon as all of this is over, don't expect us ta help ya'll again," Carmen said with crossed arms.

"We never had much reason to trust the Foot before," Don added.

Karai and all the other Foot members then bowed their heads slightly, "The Foot has never had to ask for aid before. Now let us begin, we haven't much time. Listen closely…"

* * *

Day soon turned to night and everyone was prepared to go through with the plan, while Karai was out getting everyone to 'meet' up at the Foot Headquarters the turtles, along with Casey and the elementals, were all waiting at the building for Karai's arrival. Everyone that was there earlier that day also attended tonight,

Karai, dressed in the apparel of the Shredder soon burst through the doors on the upper level of Foot headquarters, running to meet everyone who was standing in the center of the room.

"So?" Rachael asked.

Then the voice that spoke to them was the voice of the Shredder, "They have all taken my bait and are following me here, they should all arrive within minutes. They are in," Karai spoke as she took of the helmet, changing her voice back to normal, "for a surprise."

"Nice voice-sense technology, you sound just like the Shredder," Don said.

"Why thank you Donatello, it is one of the many things I have helped to create over in Japan." Maxline said, a rare smile tracing her features.

"Hearing the Shredder's voice still gives me the shivers," Rachael said, slightly shuddering at past memories.

"I still do not understand, how you can serve someone as evil and dishonorable as the Shredder," Francesca asked.

"You knew the Shredder only as an enemy but we knew another side of him. It was he who discovered me many years ago in Japan after my parents had abandoned me. He took me into his home. He allowed me to train alongside him and thus I learned the art of Ninjitsu. I respected him and he trusted me. To me he was Oroku Saki. He was more than just my master, he became my father. It was his destiny to find me, it became my duty to serve him as it became your fate to slay him. Thus we are all servants of fate." Karai explained.

"I'm not so sure, Master Splinter said that we are free to decide our own paths, that our lives are dictated by our own choices." Leo responded.

"They are here mistress," one of Karai's men said while handing her a sword.

"Looks like yer plan is working," Julia said.

"So far, but one must always plan for the unexpected," Karai responded.

"That's why we're 'ere," Mona added.

"Yes, now conceal yourselves! Let's see what fate awaits us," Karai said while everyone except Karai's ninjas went to hide amongst the shadows in the room as the elder ninja put the Shredder helmet back on, "Prepare yourselves."

Just then the Mobsters, along with their leader, walked into the room, all of them holding guns. "Steady boys," the leader said as they walked forward.

Right then Karai turned around to face Hun with the Purple Dragons behind him, all of them also carrying guns. They were followed by a group of Foot ninjas breaking through the glass windows covering one wall of the room.

"You know, this plan kinda stinks," Mikey said while looking up.

"What are we supposed ta do again? Julia asked.

"Well, if Karai's plan works nothing." Don said.

"She'll get the Foot and Hun to wipe out the Mob and then she'll get the Foot and the Dragons to stand down," Francesca explained.

"The war will be over," Rachael finished.

"That sounds good," Richard said.

"So, wut happens if her plan don't work?" Mona asked.

"Then it's us against all of them," Leo explained.

"Like I said, this plan kinda stinks," Mikey said.

Venus sighed, she along with Destiny were keeping quiet, just as the two of them normally did at any other point in time. She watched as Karai spoke in the Shredder's voice, or at least as far as she knew it was the voice of the Shredder. It seemed to be working so far so the sorceress guessed that it was the correct sound.

"This war is at an end!" Karai said, "I have returned to resume control of the city."

"Master Shredder, we thought you were destroyed. We serve you always," one of the Foot elite said as all of the Foot members bowed their heads.

"Master, I remain your servant, as will the Purple Dragons," Hun said while he bowed his head.

"Good, I command you to rid me of this pestilence," Karai commanded.

"Yo, wait a minute! This ain't right, we want to take over Shredder's turf, not get it back for him!" Dragonface exclaimed.

"Traitor!" Hun spat while facing Dragonface, "You dare!"

"Shredder, we have a saying in our family," the Mob leader said, "but you'll never live to hear it! Fire!"

Just then the Mobsters started to shoot their guns at Karai and the surrounding Foot ninjas.

"Purple Dragons! Take 'em out!" Hun commanded.

"Forget Hun! Every man for himself!" Dragonface exclaimed as the Purple Dragons started to shoot at the Mobsters.

Then a fight began. The Purple Dragons and Mobsters were shooting at each other with the Foot members in the center. Right then the Foot were busy blocking shots mainly from the Mobsters, but there were also some shots from the Purple Dragons that were going to miss their target that had to be blocked also. Some of the shots even got to where the teens and Casey were hiding, so they had to be quick on their feet and be ready to move in an instant.

"Yo Dragonface! Catch!" Hun yelled as he shot a missile at Dragonface, who narrowly dodged it before it went flying through the window. As soon as Dragonface got back on his feet he also shot a missile at Hun who responded by shooting another missile, the two missiles collided, causing an explosion that soon left every side a little if not very disoriented.

"Looks like her plan is going to work after all," Leo stated.

"Hey, I almost forgot Shredder," the mob leader said while grabbing a bomb, "Here's a little present from your friend Baxter Stockman!" he said as he threw the bomb right for Karai. The blast sent the ninja flying through the air, knocking off the Shredder's helmet in the process.

Hun then looked at the helmet and picked it up, seeing the voice-changer in the helmet fall into his hand. The massive man looked forward as Karai was helped up and her face was revealed to him.

Hun glared at the woman,"Karai."

Then one of the Foot elite walked forward, "To impersonate our master is sacrilege. You dishonor him!"

"Halt! Stand down at once!" Jewels commanded. "The Shredder left his empire under my rule once he left this world the moment I was promoted as his right hand man, so I'm your master now!"

"You? You're just a girl, you don't have the experience needed to lead! That position belongs to one of the Elite! Not just some girl!" the Foot elite said as he raised his weapon, "You were only to take his position if you arrived at the age of twenty-five when he passed on."

"Looks like it's time fer Plan B," Carmen said as she grabbed her kusari-gama.

Just then all of the teens along with Casey jumped down to the lower level and started to fight the Foot and the Purple Dragons, since the Mob had left after the bomb was thrown.

As Rachael leapt towards the ground she grabbed her tessen and sent water whips in various directions, smacking Foot ninjas into walls.

"So, you've been gifted with the ability of water control?" Maxline questioned as the two of them came back to back.

"Yeah, but just because we're on the same side now doesn't mean I like you," Rachael said before giving a ninja a kick in the gut.

"Oh I know that little sister," Maxline said as she sent a gust of wind to push a small group of ninjas away from her.

Francesca did a back flip to avoid a blade that a Foot ninja was about to use to try to cut her mid-section, when she landed she sent out vines to bind the ninja and throw him to the side.

'_Wait, if Rachael controls water and Maxline controls wind… what if Jalena is the _Perduta Luce_? Then they would be the three sisters of purity and that means…'_

"Fran! Look out!" Leo yelled as he jumped behind Francesca to block an attack that was about to hit her from behind.

The redhead's eyes went wide, she didn't even notice he was there. Shaking it off the plant-controller took out her ninjato and began to fight the ninja that was coming at her.

"Thank you Leonardo," Francesca managed to say while fighting the ninja, blocking every hit he tried to make with his sword.

"Anytime Francesca, you appeared to be deep in thought and didn't notice this guy," Leo said.

"Yes I was, I don't know what I was thinking," Francesca said before delivering a punch into the ninja's chin before kicking him in the gut.

"Just be careful, don't want you to get hurt," Leo said as he did a front-flip and continued his fighting elsewhere.

Francesca blushed slightly at those words, she didn't know why but for some reason she liked being able to spend time around Leonardo, he was very skilled in Ninjitsu and a kind and honest person.

Soon everyone was surrounded by the Foot members and the Purple Dragons and Casey was trapped in a net on the ground.

"Okay, we're outnumbered, out-weaponed, and surrounded. What do we do now?" Mikey exclaimed as the Foot closed in.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction," Maxline said, raising her sword.

"Funny how ya didn't mention that earlier," Carmen said, muscles starting to tense up as she prepared to strike.

"Mistress, we must leave immediately," one of Karai's men stated.

"No! I will stay here and see this through," Karai said, sweat running down her face.

"The Shredder may have raised you Karai but you're nothing like him," Leo said.

"How so?" Karai asked.

"You understand honor," Rachael said.

"Hun! Eliminate them all! We will not forget your help with the elite control all of New York City!" one of the elite members said.

"That's the first thing I heard since this stupid war began that makes sense," Hun said, pointing his missile-launcher at Karai and everyone else.

"Mistress Karai, get back," Maxline said as she stepped in front of Karai as Hun got ready to pull the trigger, but instead a shuriken came out and hit the launcher. The Purple Dragons then ran away before the launcher exploded, in the smoke a being approached and started to take out some of the Foot ninjas. Who walked out after the Foot ninjas had been tosses aside was no one other than Raphael.

"Hey guys, miss me?" the red-clad turtle said as the smoke started to clear.

"Hey! I thought ya weren't gonna be 'ere?" Carmen asked as everyone started to fight again.

"Well I calmed down, thought about it, and realized that I was," Raph said before dodging an attack from an elite and kicking him in the gut, "bein' an idiot."

"You did that all by yourself?" Mikey questioned.

"Well, I kinda had, a little help," Raph said as Master Splinter came out of what smoke was still there and attacking two elites.

"My children I was worried we'd be too late," Master Splinter said while blocking an attack that was coming from behind him and knocking out the ninja who was delivering that attack.

"Nah, we had everything under control, kinda," Don said as he leapt through the air and deflected attacks from some ninjas before landing back on the ground.

"Let us finish this!" Karai exclaimed while fighting an elite member, the last Foot member still standing.

Francesca and Mona both looked at each other and nodded. While Francesca used vines to bind his legs Mona used water whips to bind his arms. The two elementals then threw him into a post, and then Francesca and Mona extended their bindings so that he was attached to the post with no way of moving.

Karai then walked forward, holding the pendent that she had earlier, "Do you know this seal?"

"Yes, it is the Shredder's seal, the seal of the Foot," the elite member said as Mona let go of him but Francesca kept her vines where they were, just to be safe but the redhead did allow the elite to stand up.

"You are honor bound to obey me for I represent the Shredder," Karai stated.

The elite shook his head, "We will not!"

Karai then glared at the elite and drew her sword, everyone closed their eyes as Karai slashed the ninja, but when everyone opened their eyes they saw that Karai had only cut the elites hat in half. At that moment Hun rose out of the rubble and grabbed a beam that he used to smack Karai across the room.

"I will never serve you!" Hun yelled as he raised the beam to deliver the finishing blow. but turned around after receiving a tap on the shoulder. The blonde man was then met with Richard and Leo, who both proceeded to start attacking Hun. A few punches and kicks later Hun was now at the opening of the wall, and right below him was the street.

"Oh crud," Hun said as Maxline sent a gust of wind over to push Hun out of the window, but luckily for him he landed on a cop car just as they started to show up.

Karai walked over to the now hatless elite, "Swear loyalty to me! Swear it!"

"I – I swear mistress," the elite said before telling all the other Foot members to bow.

"What's happening? What'd I miss?" Casey asked as he finally got free of the net.

Karai then turned to Jewels, "I now place the leadership of the New York division of the Foot in your hands. You will be assisted by the elite and your brother."

Jewels bowed, "Thank you mistress, I swear that I shall not fail you."

Karai nodded before walking over to Leo, "Thank you. I am, in your debt. I shall keep my promise the vendetta is lifted. The Foot will not take revenge for the slay of their master."

"You are honorable Karai, I know you will keep your word," Leo responded.

"You stood with me to the last. All of you have great strength and courage. I hope in the future when our paths cross we will not be enemies." Karai said, and during the last statement Rachael and Maxline shared a quick glance at each other while Carmen did the same thing with James and Jewels.

"Only fate can tell," Leo responded.

"Regrettably fate is not the only master we must serve," Karai said as she and her men, along with Maxline, went to the opening in the wall and bowed before departing. At that same time Jewels led the rest of the Foot out of the building, leaving only the teens, Casey, and Master Splinter.

Carmen and Leo then walked forward.

"Master Splinter, we're sorry. We just had to do something and-" Leo started to say before Splinter interrupted.

"It is alright my children, sometimes you have to follow your heart even if others tell you not to." Splinter said.

"Thank you master," both Carmen and Leonardo stated slightly bowing.

Francesca smiled, she was glad that this war was over but for some reason she didn't really like how it seemed that Karai and Leonardo got along on some sort of level. She cleared her mind of those thoughts just as Rachael spoke.

"Come on guys, let's go home."

* * *

Two mean kneeled before Karai who was seated behind a table, Maxline was standing at her usual place behind her.

"All is ready mistress," one said.

"We are fully operational," the other one finished.

"Excellent, you may leave me now," Karai said, dismissing the two men. As soon as they had left Karai pressed a button that was on the table and one of the panels was lifted. Behind the panel there was a small room and in this room there was a container with an Utrom inside and off to the side was the Utrom's exo-skeleton.

Karai and Maxline both walked in and kneeled before the container.

"All proceeds as planned master," Karai said.

"Good, my body is prepared and the biocides have almost finished healing my flesh. Soon I will be myself again. Soon we will destroy the turtles and those girls," Oroku Saki said before he started to laugh.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. Junklantis

_**Everything Changes**_

About two months after the gang war incident with the Foot violence on the streets had lowered down to what they were about this time last year, while that level still wasn't good it was better than before. Now instead of gang wars all over the news there were reports of ships that were being sunk in the New York area.

Now this worried Rachael and Mona more than everyone else mainly because they had an attachment to anything going on in the sea or any body of water.

Forgetting about this for the time the turtles along with Splinter, Jalena, Rachael, Carmen, and Francesca were gathered around the central pond in the lair so Don and Rachael could unveil their latest creation.

"Your attention please! Let the ceremony begin!" Rachael and Don yelled together as soon as everyone had gathered.

Mikey then pulled off a tarp revealing an underwater vehicle that Don and Rachael, with some assistance from Francesca, had managed to complete.

"I christen thee," Don said as he threw a paper container filled with milk at the contraption, "the Shell Sub!"

"Excellent work my children, it makes one think of the giant undersea turtle of Japanese mythology," Splinter said.

"Now that the underwater access-way is completely finished it is time to take the Shell Sub on her maiden voyage," Don said as he was about to lower the Shell Sub into the water, but Mikey leapt over.

"Can I launch her? Can I? Can I?" Mikey asked as he took Don's place.

"Careful babe," Rachael said, watching as Mikey randomly pressed buttons.

"If you even put one scratch on it," Don said just as the Shell Sub was dropped with a huge splash into the water, sending water pouring over everyone.

"Thanks a lot Mikey," Raph said while he glared at his younger brother.

"Just what I needed, another bath," Splinter said as he started to shake some of the water off.

"Don't worry Master, let me take care of it," Rachael said as she concentrated on the water that was soaking Master Splinter and slowly lifted the majority of it off of him, she then gently deposited it into the small pond.

"Thank you my daughter, I see you are coming far with your training," Splinter said.

Rachael smiled, "Thanks sensei."

"Dibs on the first ride!" Mikey cheered as he hopped aboard the Shell Sub. "First mate Michelangelo ready to launch sir! Dive! Dive! Torpedoes away!" Mikey yelled as he hopped inside.

"Mikey's my first mate, wish me luck," Don said while shaking his head.

"Don't worry dear, I'll make sure he doesn't break anything," Carmen said as she smiled. "You comin' Ray?"

Rachael shook her head, "Nah, you three go have fun. I still have a paper to finish and I also promised Lena that I'd train with her today."

"Okay, if your sure then," Carmen said before she hopped inside the sub, followed by Donatello. The two of them were greeted by Mikey's singing, Carmen wanted to rip his tongue out.

Carmen smacked Mikey's hand away from pressing random buttons.

"Starting launch sequence," Don said as he sat in the driver's seat while Carmen kicked Mikey out of the other front seat and made him sit in the back.

Carmen nodded as she sat down while Donnie pressed a few buttons that started the sub

"Release umbilical," Don said.

Carmen then moved a lever, "Umbilical released."

Just then the three teenagers went below the surface of the water and started to travel through the underwater access-way until they reached the river.

"This is very, very cool," Mikey stated.

Carmen nodded, "Ya can say that again bro."

Don smiled, "Let's take her deeper."

While traveling through the river the three teenagers soon came upon a wrecked ship.

"Look at that," Don stated.

"Wow," Mikey added.

Carmen then tried to read what was on the ship, "The S.S. Putney."

"The Putney was an old whaler back at the turn of the centrey, when New York was the greatest seaport in the world," Don told the other two as he went along the side of the sunken ship.

"Uh, Don, what's that?" Mikey asked while pointing towards what seemed to be trucks driving on the bottom of the river.

"It's a car," Don answered.

"Well what's that _car _doin' on tha bottom of the river?" Carmen questioned as she watched the car drive along.

"About twenty miles per hour," Don said while shaking his head.

As the car came up towards the Putney it somehow lifted itself off of the bottom of the river and started to take all the metal parts of the ship and place them in it's trunk.

"Actually, it looks like it is salvaging parts. Let's check it out." Don said as he proceeded to follow the truck as it drove away from the ship. Soon they saw that truck was meeting up with other truck.

"Figures that New York has a traffic problem, even at tha bottom of tha river," Carmen stated while pointing at all of the trucks.

"But where are they all-" Don started to say just as they came upon a huge structure that was at the very bottom of the river.

"Ya don't suppose that could be Atlantis do ya Donnie?" Mikey asked while pointing at the structure.

Don then placed a hand on his chin, "Atlantis is a myth."

"Sweetie, remember that according ta everyone else, the gods and goddesses are myths but they're real," Carmen said while looking over at Don.

"That is true, but even if Atlantis is real I don't think it's a suburb of New York," Don added.

Carmen nodded, "True."

Just as the teens came upon the structure they saw that trash was all over it.

"That isn't Atlantis, it's Junklantis." Mikey stated as they came closer.

"Let's just back off a bit, it is getting really creepy," Don stated as he started to slow down.

"Um, I think it just got creepier, look," Mikey said just as mechanical arms started to come and grab them.

"What is that?" Carmen asked as the sub started to shake all over.

"I don't know but it's got us!" Don exclaimed as the machine placed the sub inside its 'mouth.'

"Okay, this is officialy one of the creepiest expericances of my life!" Mikey said.

"Ah grow up ya dipstick!" Carmen said as she turned around to smack the orange-clad turtle.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

"Stop it, both of you," Don said, looking mainly at his girlfriend.

Carmen then turned back around and sat, "Yes dear."

Don then started to drive the sub deeper into the machine that just took them captive, soon they relized that they could go above the water so Don proceeded to drive the sub upward until they reached the surface. They reached the dock just as three men came through a door.

"Now what?" Mikey asked.

"Come on, let's go," Don said as he stepped out of the sub.

As soon as the three of them had left the Shell Sub they came face to face with three uniformed guards, as they assumed.

"Uh, we come in peace," Don said as he shielded his eyes from the light that was coming from behind the three guards.

Just then Carmen realized that there were about ten guards instead of three. All of them holding poles that looked as if they could shock anyone with electricity.

"Forget about coming in peace, I really wished we brought our weapons," Mikey stated.

"Well I can do something," Carmen said quietly.

Don looked at her, "Not now, let's see what this is about."

Carmen nodded as the machine that held them started to move.

"I feel like Johan trapped on this whale-thingy." Mikey stated.

"Where do you think they're takin' us?" Carmen asked, looking at Don.

"I have a feeling that were about to find out," Don answered, grabbing the electric's hand.

Soon the whale-like machine stopped and the teen were let off, but they were guarded heavily by the guards.

Carmen looked at Don and Mikey, "Time ta get the hell outta 'ere?"

Don shook his head, "Not yet, we don't even know where we are." The purple-clad turtle said just as a guard pushed him and Carmen.

"Hey!" Carmen yelled, "Keep yer hands to yerself!"

Don then took his girl's hand again and gently squeezed it, "Calm down CJ, we'll get out of here soon."

Carmen sighed, "Okay sweetie."

As they all walked along they passed masses of garbage that was being moved and other workers building something that Carmen couldn't identify. Soon it became visable that the teenagers were being led to this throne-like structure at the top of the masses of garbage.

"This is amazing," Don said.

"Yeah, it's great," Carmen said, getting herself ready to attack as soon as the signal was given.

Soon the guards had stopped and Mikey ran into the one that was in front of him, "Ew, which one of you is wearing the Ode de fish? It's kinda nasty."

Don then grabbed Mikey's shoulder, "Mikey, look."

Carmen and Mikey both looked in the general direction that the purple-clad turtle was pointing. At the end of the pathway there was a massive figure just sitting there. When the figure finally came into the light the three teens instantly recognized him.

He pointed at them, "You."

"The Garbageman?" Don exclaimed.

"But he went into the river," Mikey added.

Carmen nodded, "Yeah, this river."

"Yes, this river. My river." The Garbageman said.

"What is all of this?" Don questioned.

"Silence!" the Garbageman ordered. Just as he said that three guards came up and electrified the three teens. Luckily though it didn't affect Carmen, but for the time being she had to pretend that it did as she fell to the ground next to her boyfriend. "First rule my friends, I talk, you listen.

"You know, I should thank you for setting me on this path. Dumping me in the river opened my eyes to a world of hidden treasure just waiting to be salvaged." The Garbageman said as he picked up Don and Mikey, leaving Carmen standing by herself. "So thank you."

"You're not welcome," Don said as he glanced back at Carmen.

"I'm actually pleased that you're here! I've often wondered what you are. Now I'll be able to find out." the Garbageman said as a guard appeared behind him.

"Sir, our man on the dock says the target is weighing anchor," the guard informed.

"Perfect," the Garbageman said as he dropped Don and Mikey. "Everything is on schedule. Assemble the men, I wish to speak to them." He said and was responded with a bow from the guard. The Garbageman then motioned towards the teenagers, "Take them to the brig and hold them there. I want to dissect the freaks later."

* * *

Soon the teenagers were walking down a long hallway with four guards behind them. Carmen's hands were already balled into fists. She wanted to hit someone right that second but she promised she'd wait until Don gave her the signal to attack. Within moments they had all arrived at one of many jail-cell doors, as one guard opened the door the others started to force the teens inside.

"You know Mikey, I think now is the right time for what we talked about earlier," Don whispered.

Carmen's eyes lit up, "Sounds great."

Even before those very words had finished leaving her mouth Carmen had already grabbed one of the guards wrists and threw him against the wall. As she turned around she saw another guard was coming at her with his little shock stick. The guard then tried to use it but seemed confused as to why it was no longer having any effect on the teenager.

Carmen smirked, "Sorry man, that don't work on me." Then with a forceful kick she knocked him to the ground, managing to grab his shock stick and hand it to Donnie.

As she looked back she relized that Don and Mikey had took care of the other guards as they were now all lying unconscious on the floor.

"Come on, we betta' see what the Garbageman is planin'," Carmen stated as she started to take a uniform off one of the guards so she could 'borrow' it. Soon enough all three teens were dressed and had locked the guards in the open cell.

"Aren't you a little short for a trouper?" Mikey asked his older brother.

Don shook his head as Carmen started to walk off, "Very funny. Come on, let's find our way out of this madhouse." Don said as he started to follow Carmen back the way they came.

* * *

"You my followers know that I believe garbage is power and our salvaging the varies wrecks littering the bottom of the sea has proven my words! We have grown in power and strength, we no longer have to only pick the leavings from the bottom, we now make our own wrecks to salvage! We have sunk ship after ship, unchallenged. Our next prize awaits on the surface, a cruise ship, loaded with wealth!" the Garbageman ranted as the three teenagers managed to sneak into the large group of men.

"A cruise ship," Don stated quietly.

"All those innocent people," Mikey quietly added as Carmen balled her hands once more.

"And no one can stop us! No one!" the Garbageman finished, causing cheers to arise from all of his men.

After his speech the Garbageman, followed by all of his men left for their docks, getting prepared to take down that cruise ship. The three teens followed them so they would not stick out among all of the men, but they all hid behind some masses of garbage instead of getting in line with the Garbageman's men.

"This cruise ship will be our greatest prize yet!" the Garbageman said before he started to laugh evily. "Once more into the breech!" he said as he entered, followed closely by all of his men.

"Now's our chance, come on," Don said as he, Mikey, and Carmen all proceeded to get to the end of the arrangement of men, easily blending in with everyone else.

As they walked on Mikey spotted the Shell Sub, "Hey, there's the Shell Sub. Let's take it and get outta here."

Carmen then turned to face him, "No way bro, we gotta stop the Garbageman from sinkin' that ship."

"Come on you two," Don said as they all went to catch back up with the Garbageman's men once more.

* * *

"Target dead ahead!" the Garbageman yelled once the cruise ship came into his view. "Prepare to send her to the bottom! Activate tentacle arms! Full speed to surface!"

At that moment the ship started to go faster and faster, heading towards the ship, getting closer every second.

"Brace for impact!" the Garbageman shouted over the speaker system.

"We better make our move," Donnie said.

"Now," Carmen said as she turned to roundhouse kick a guard in the stomach, sending him right to the floor as she took off her helmet.

Soon Mikey and Don had followed her lead and were knocking out every guard that they came across. Within mere moments all of the guards that were residing in that area were either knocked into the water or out cold.

Carmen then turned around when she heard a new guard shout orders to others that were just coming onto the scene.

"Get them!"

The three teenagers groaned before charging right for the new set of guards that were heading their way, kicking every guard that stood in the way of the closest door until they were able to enter the door and lock it behind them. Upon looking around the room they had just entered Carmen found a flight of stairs that she quickly ran up with Don and Mikey close behind her. Once they reached the top of the stairs the three teenagers found themselves in the control room of the sub that they were in, and inside that room there was a large mass of guards.

"Get this trash off my bridge!" the Garbageman ordered, sending his thugs charging straight for the three teenage ninjas.

Carmen then did a back flip over one of the guards and proceeded to kick his back so he flew right into another guard that was standing near him, sending both of them straight to the ground. When she had got her footing back she saw that all the guards were down.

"You freaks, this time you won't escape me." the Garbageman said as he moved toward the three teenagers, sending all of them slowing stepping backwards. He sent one of his mechanical arms towards Don, successfully grabbing him.

"D!" Carmen cried, hands clenching into tight fists.

While in the Garbageman's grasp, Donnie struggled to get out, but those attempts proved to be usless.

"The oxygen tanks!" Don ordered.

Both teens nodded as Carmen ran over to grab a tank and proceeded to throw it over towards Mikey. As soon as the orange-banded turtle caught it he went underneath the Garbageman and opened the tank. The air pressure released and sent the villain up into the air, as soon as he hit the ceiling he let go of Don, knocking him out cold.

Don then walked over to the controls, "Okay, this must be the acceleration module," he said after a few moments of observation.

"Okay, then accelerate it someplace else cuz we're about to hit that ship," Mikey stated.

Carmen smirked, "Leave that one to me." The electric then walked over and placed her hands on the control panel. Thanks to her powers Carmen could easily figure out the wiring systems of almost any device and how it worked, so within moments Carmen was able to tell Don exactly what buttons to push to turn the underwater device around and away from the ship. Don just barely turned the sub in time and the sudden turn sent the three teens flying backwards.

"Okay, that was good. But how about stopping it!" Mikey stated as he stood up.

Carmen glanced at Don, giving him a huge grin.

"I have a better idea," Don said as he walked back towards the controls. "Let's kill two birds with one stone shall we? A little change of course and… wal-la!"

Then the ship turned around and started to head for the river's bottom at speeds that would destroy it upon impact.

"I like it," Mikey said with a smile.

Just then Carmen turned around and came face to face with the Garbageman once more.

"Oh come on! Can't ya ever stay down after a beatin'?" Carmen exclaimed.

The Garbageman then started to attack the teens and they all successfully dodged every single attack with great ease. Then with another missed attack the Garbageman hit the control panel and a wave of electricity went through him and into his robotic body.

"Now that was really shocking," Mikey said.

"Come on you guys! We gotta go!" Carmen yelled from her position at the door. She then started to run towards the shell-sub, with both turtles following her.

"Get the doors open while I get the shell-sub powered up!" Don ordered Carmen and Mikey.

"Get the doors open? But won't that flood the room?" Mikey asked.

"Duh! A sub doesn't work above water ya idiot! Now get yer shell in that sub!" Carmen ordered as she placed her hands on the controls, soon she figured out how to open the door, once that was done she ran for the sub, just before all that water flooded the room.

"Donnie! Hurry up!" Mikey exclaimed once he saw Carmen.

"I can't get the engines to start," Don said.

"Let me help," Carmen said as she walked over and tried to figure out what was wrong with the thing. Within moments the slight hum of the engine reached Carmen's ears as Don started to speed towards the exit of the ship they were on.

"This is it!" Don said right before they managed to get out of the ship and speed away from it. They got away right before it crashed into the Garbageman's headquarters, but the waves due to the explosion shook the sub so much Carmen almost got sick. Soon enough the shaking stopped and Carmen proceeded to plop on the floor.

"We made it," Don said, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but I think I left my stomach back there," Mikey said.

Carmen groaned, "Me too."

"Don't sweat it, I'll build you a new one," Don replied.

"Well then make sure it can handle Mikey's cooking then," Carmen said with a small laugh.

"Hey!" Mikey cried.

"You know it was- ah!" Carmen exclaimed as the sub shook again.

"It's him again!" Don said as Carmen stood up again.

"That guy doesn't know when to give up!" Mikey stated.

"We kicked his ass once, we can do it again baby bro," Carmen replied.

Soon enough the three teens had passed the Garbageman, but he was slowly catching up to them.

"Deploy the charges," Carmen said.

Don nodded, "Right."

"Wait, we have those?" Mikey asked. "Sweeeeet."

Don pressed a button that sent the charges towards the Garbageman, stopping him only for a second, but then he started again.

"Hang on guys, this is gonna get rough," Don warned.

"Arming torpedoes," Carmen said as she flipped a few switches.

"He's too close!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Set detonation for ten yards," Don ordered.

Carmen nodded, "Right."

Just then the Garbageman's sub grabbed them, it looked like he was going to throw them into the underwater cliff.

"Fire!" Don ordered as he pushed a button, the torpedoes launched and the Garbageman lost his grip on them and fell to the bottom of the river once more, hopefully for good this time around.

Carmen then fell back onto the floor, "Let's go home, I'm tired."

Don smiled, "Okay CJ."

* * *

Rachael was getting worried.

Mikey and the others have been gone for a good three hours already, they should have been back by now. Maybe something had happened to them, what if the sub malfunctioned and they all drowned….

'_No, don't think like that. They're fine.' _Rachael thought to herself as she closed the book she was reading, only to have her green eyes meet young baby blues.

"Hey Lena," Rachael said with a gentle smile.

"Is Mikey gonna be home soon? He promised to play with me."

"Yeah, they'll be home real soon sweetie."

"Okay."

"Well how about we get a-"

Rachael was then cut off by the sounds of the shell-sub coming up from under the water. Then Donnie came out, followed by Mikey and Carmen.

"We wondered when you guys would surface, we were getting worried." Leo said.

"Whoa, what happened 'ere?" Raph asked upon seeing a dent on the sub.

As Rachael walked over she then saw the dent herself, "Yeah, what happened to you guys down there?"

"Long story guys, a very long story," Carmen said with the smallest of smiles.


	49. The Golden Puck

_**Everything Changes**_

Only a short week before school was to let out for the holidays Casey and the turtles all went to a hockey game that Casey had invited them too. Even Rachael and Carmen tagged along, though Jalena stayed behind to train with Master Splinter and Francesca had no interest to go. So instead the girls brought along Mona and Destiny to chat with.

"_What a night for Super-Slam hockey folks! The Golden Grizzlies have the puck and are going for it! The game is tied at 3-3; the winning team gets ownership of the famed Golden Puck for a whole year! Super-Slam hockey's greatest prize!"_

As one of the Grizzlies was skating down the field with the puck, someone from the opposing team pushed him into a wall, sending the crowd roaring with enthusiasm.

One of those including Mona…

"Come on! Ya punk! You take a hit like a girl for goodness sake!" Mona yelled so loud that Rachael couldn't hear what the announcer was saying.

Carmen shook her head, "Ya never told us you liked hockey Mo."

Mona gave Carmen a look of shock, "How could someone not like Super-Slam hockey! It's the greatest sport ever!"

"I'll say! It's the greatest sport known to man!" Casey cheered.

"Or animals," Leo said while lifting his mask, "isn't it kind of rough?"

"Yeah!" Raph said while lifting his own mask, "that's what makes it so great." The red-clad turtle said while both he and Leo lowered their masks so their faces would be covered once more.

"You said it bro!" Carmen said with a huge grin on her face.

"More importantly, the concessions are awesome!" Mikey stated while pulling down part of his mask so that he could stuff himself with the nachos he had, but he managed to spill some of the nacho sauce on Don and his book.

Don looked up, "Hey!" he said while removing the sauce from where it landed on the book.

"Those look good Mike! Let me have some!" Carmen said while reaching over to grab some of the nachos.

"The only thing I don't like is wearing these stupid masks," Raph complained.

Destiny chuckled, "Suckers."

Casey looked shocked, "What? Check it out," he said while pulling down his mask. "See? Do we look cool or do we look cool?"

Mona looked over at Casey with a weird expression on her face, "Is there another choice?"

"All those who think we look cool say 'Aye'," Leo asked his brothers.

Then all the teens shook their heads and responded with a bunch of 'Nays.'

"All those who think Casey is a complete and absolute bonehead?" Raph added.

"Aye," all the teens agreed.

"Well the 'aye's have it Casey, you're a bonehead," Mona stated with a smirk.

"Did that need clarification?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, I'm the bonehead that got you guys these great seats. We're so close to the Golden Puck that you can almost reach out and touch it. The Golden Puck, made by… some old guy a really long time ago." Casey stated.

"Auctally, it says the Golden Puck was hand-crafted for Fredrick Henry, price of 17th century Holland. He played a variation of an old Dutch game called Cloven, which some believe to be an early version of ice-hockey." Don pointed out.

"Like he said, some old guy a really long time ago," Mona replied with a shrug as her eyes went back to the game.

Carmen smiled at Don, "Well I feel very informed now sweetie."

"_There's the final buzzer with the score 5-3! The Battlers win!"_

Carmen shot up from her seat and looked over at Mona, "Well look who won our little bet?"

Mona sighed, "Fiiiine, I'll give you that DVD Monday."

Rachael looked over at Carmen, "What DVD?"

"Don't worry about it sis, just a little bet we made earlier is all," Carmen replied, still smiling from ear to ear.

Rachael sighed, "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Check out the fancy post-game show," Casey stated while pointing up into the air, right at a few aircrafts as they descended onto the ice rink."

"A post –game show?" Raph questioned as he lifted his mask.

"Of parahawks?" Mona added with a confused expression on her face.

"Heads up guys, something's not kosher here," Leo stated.

Once the crafts landed onto the ice rink, the riders brought out some guns and started shooting at the hockey players, chasing them off the rink and the fans out of the stands. Moments later one rider threw a small bomb over towards the teenagers and Casey.

"Carmen," Leo said as he nodded over to his sister.

Carmen nodded back as she quickly brought up a force field right before the bomb went off; she kept the field small enough so that the new arrivals couldn't tell that their supposed victims were still breathing.

They stayed under the rubble for a few moments, waiting until the masses of fans left so that they wouldn't be exposed. While under the rubble Destiny's eyes went blank.

She was having a vision.

Mona glanced over just as Destiny started to shake her head.

"What did ya see?"

Everyone else then looked over, and Casey had a confused expression on his face.

"She can see into the future and control time," Rachael informed.

"Well, what happened?" Carmen asked Destiny.

"Those guys are going to take the Golden Puck," their black-haired friend stated.

"Well then we gotta stop them!" Casey exclaimed.

"Thank god," Carmen said as she sent out the force field, sending all the pieces of rubble flying away from them.

However, when they got out the three men were already gone.

"We gotta go get that puck!" Casey yelled.

"It's just a puck Casey, nobody was hurt. That's what's important," Leo replied.

"Just a puck? Just a puck! It's not just a puck! It's a symbol, that Golden Puck comes from the very beginnings of ice hockey and carries us forward into the future of… ice hockey! Don't ya get it! It's like stealing the Empire State Building or, or apple pie!" Casey ranted while putting his mask over his face.

Mikey looked up smiling, "They have apple pie here?"

"I gotta stop 'em," Casey said while running off.

"Think we should help 'im?" Mona asked.

"Getting the puck back seems like something more for the police to handle," Donnie stated.

"Yeah, but Casey might get hurt," Rachael pointed out.

"Or worse, Casey might hurt somebody," Raph added.

"Where's the pie? I distinctly heard somebody say pie," Mikey said.

Rachael smiled and shook her head, "Babe, there is no pie."

Just then, Crazy Manny's head popped out from behind a small wall.

"I can't believe it, my snowmobiles! They're alright!" he exclaimed.

Just as Raph and Mona hopped on one of them and drove away. They were followed by Carmen driving one with Rachael and Destiny on hers, Leo and Don on another, and Mikey on one by himself.

The teenagers all drove right past Casey, who was now running fairly fast but Mikey picked up Casey and stuck him on his snowmobile.

"There they are!" Mona called as the three men came into view. She then used what little water controlling powers she had to use the surrounding snow to disorient the three men even just a bit but her efforts had no effect on the men.

Just then, Raph made a turn so that he and Mona would fly over a mound of snow in order to get just that much closer to the three men, with everyone else behind them. Soon though the men went down to the subway and when Raph and Mona got down there they were on the train and the man who seemed to be their leader grabbed a gun and shot the snowmobile, making it explode and sending the two teenagers flying to the ground. When everyone else caught up with them the three men were gone.

"Raph! Are you okay?" Leo asked while Rachael got some snow and used her abilities to melt it and put out the fire that was growing.

All Leo got in response was some groaning from the red-clad turtle.

"He's okay," Mikey stated just as the sound of police sires reached their ears.

"Come on guys, let's get outta 'ere," Carmen said.

"Hang on a second," Raph said as he picked up a matchbox from the ground. "One of those yahoos tossed this."

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"A matchbox, compliments of the Sierra Hotel," Raph responded.

"Well, guess that's our next stop," Destiny said before they all ran off.

* * *

"Hey, check it out. They got free cable movie channels," Mikey said.

"Really? Let me see," Mona said with wide eyes while walking over to the orange-clad turtle.

"Stay focused guys," Leo mildly scolded the two teenage ninjas.

"I got it," Carmen stated while pointing at a window, "there they are."

Rachael's eyes then went to where Carmen was pointing, "Third floor, fifth room from the end."

Carmen nodded, "Yep."

"Let's go," Raph said as he led the way.

Soon enough the nine of them had managed to sneak into the hotel, just barley avoiding the three guys that stole the puck.

Casey and Raph peaked out from behind a door while everyone else came out of their hiding spots.

"Okay, they're gone," Leo said while he came out of his hiding spot from under the ceiling lamp cover.

"Why don't we just ice those suckers?" Casey questioned.

Mona sighed, "Cuz ya idiot, we gotta get the puck first."

"Yeah Case, if they know that we're on to them it might ruin any chance we have of getting the stolen puck." Don added as Carmen walked over to the door.

The electric smirked, "I just love these doors." She then placed a hand on the electric mechanism that was keeping the door shut and closed her eyes as she sent her energy through the intricate wiring systems so she could unlock the door.

Within a few seconds a small beep was heard and the door was unlocked.

"See? Easy as pie," she stated while holding the door open for everyone.

"Impressive," Mona said as she walked by, "how long have you known about your powers?"

"About a year now."

"Really? And you just went to the retreat last year and can do that? Nice." Mona said with a smile.

"Thanks, I try." Carmen responded as she softly closed the door behind her after everyone else had entered.

As soon as they had entered everyone started to see if the puck was stashed somewhere in the room, or to see if they could find any idea of where it might be.

"It's not here," Leo stated while closing an end stand drawer.

"Those cow-pokes must have stashed it someplace else," Raph added.

"We'll have to follow them, I bet they'll lead us right to it," Don suggested.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and started to head back for the door, but as they were approaching it they all heard voices and saw the door handle was moving.

Carmen cursed under her breath and proceeded to hide along with everyone else, just making it out of sight right when the door swung open.

With Casey right in the open.

Carmen smacked her forehead, "Idiot."

"I'll be right back," Rachael said as she leapt to a nearby window ledge and climbed inside the room.

"Hopefully she can make it in time," Destiny said as she latched herself onto Leo's back.

"She will, speed has always been her strong suit," Leo replied just as the hotel door was banged upon, right before one of the larger guys got a sight of Casey.

The three guys each pulled out a gun while Rachael stood there.

"This had better work," she quietly said just as the door opened.

"Housekeeping, more towels for you," the blonde said, towels hiding her face from view.

"We don't need no stinkin' towels," the short, skinny man said before slamming the door in her face.

Outside the window, Mona smacked Casey upside the head.

"You bonehead, don't ya know how to hide? My little brother can hide better than you."

Leo looked over at the teal-eyed girl, "Quiet, come on. We gotta regroup."

* * *

As soon as Raph and Rachael managed to get back with the rest of the group they all perched themselves on a nearby building as three cars pulled up around the van that was being used by the guys who stole the Golden Puck.

One of the car doors opened and a heavy-set man stepped out as the two larger guys opened the back of the van, revealing the Puck. The heavy-set man walked over to the van as the four of them exchanged conversation.

Rachael looked over at Mona and Destiny, "Remember, as soon as you two hit the ground hop into the van. No fighting, got it?"

Destiny nodded while Mona groaned.

"Come on Ray, I can help."

"We're not putting you into any danger, those guys have guns. We can't risk it." Carmen added.

"Carmen's right," Leo added.

Mona crossed her arms, "Don't mean I gotta like it."

"Is it time to clock these clowns and get the puck?" Casey questioned.

Leo nodded, "Yes, time to clock these clowns and get the puck."

Just as the older, heavy-set man was about to reach for the puck the nine of them jumped down, though Mona and Destiny had a bit of assistance.

"What in tar nation?" the older man exclaimed.

Mikey, Rachael, Destiny, and Mona all hopped into the back of the van while Don and Carmen took care of the goons on the ground. As soon as Don and Carmen were either in or on the van Casey sped off.

But of course, they were being followed.

"Shit!" Carmen exclaimed when she noticed that they were being shot at.

"Keep that Golden Puck safe Mikey, its really old and stuff!" Casey told the orange-clad turtle.

"It's not the Golden Puck I'm worried about!" Mikey responded as him and everyone else in the back of the van were being thrown around due to Casey's hectic driving.

Just then, one of the cars that were following them caught up and slammed right into them, sending Casey and Donnie jerking forward. Casey served around, causing Raph to almost fly off the top of the van, but thankfully, Leo and Carmen were able to grab a hold of him. Though their hold didn't last long when the car ran right into them again, the force of the collision causing Leo and Carmen to lose their grip.

"Raph!" Leo yelled and Raph flew over the car that was tailing them, just managing to grab the back of it, stopping him from hitting the pavement. The red-clad turtle leapt onto the car's hood and sent his sai crashing through the widow and into the driver's gut. He then managed to jump of the car and land back on the van.

When Carmen took a glance back she saw that the cars that were tailing them had stopped as Casey sped away.

* * *

"Okay, we have the Golden Puck. Now let's turn it over to the authorities and call it a night." Leo said after they had stopped the van in an alleyway.

"No way! Those goons are still out there! We gotta catch them and teach them a lesson once and for all!" Casey said just as the radio in the car came on.

"_Jimmy, this is Mr. Arboost, do you read?"_

"_Loud and clear."_

"_Jimmy, we need us some new transport. Pick us up at Third and 128__th__."_

"_On our way."_

Just then, Casey grabbed the radio speaker, "I got an idea."

Mona leaned against the van and sighed, "So should we duck tape his mouth now then?"

"Come on back Donnie-bear, we got us the Golden Puck and we're takin' it back to the Central Park so the authorities will find it right there where it was stolen." Casey said into the intercom as he gestured to Don, who looked confused.

"Uh, that's a big ten-four. Sounds like a great idea." Don said into the intercom.

"Are we auctally gonna do this?" Carmen questioned.

Rachael shrugged, "Guess we are."

"Well can I at least help this time?" Mona asked.

"No," Leo said as he gave a pointed look at the girl. "You and Destiny will stay out of harm's way and Rachael will make sure you stay there."

"Come on!" Mona whined.

Carmen stepped forward, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Soon the nine of them went back to Central Park but Rachael, Mona, and Destiny all stayed hidden in the park nearby, much to Mona's distaste though Destiny didn't really care one way or the other and quietly leaned against a tree, waiting for everyone to finish what they were doing.

Casey walked over and placed the Golden Puck back to where it was stolen from and stood next to it, giving Carmen and the turtles a thumbs-up.

"Remind me again why this was such a good idea?" Don asked.

"It wasn't a good idea, it was Casey's idea," Leo replied.

"We're doomed," Carmen added.

"If this plan works, I'm gonna eat my shoe," Raph stated as Mikey leaned towards him.

"We don't wear shoes," he stated, getting a smack on the back of the head from the red-clad turtle just has some helicopters arrived.

"Hand over the Golden Puck son!" the older man ordered.

"You're gonna have to pry it from my cold, lifeless hands!" Casey replied.

"Alright then," the older man said with a smirk on his face as he ordered his men to fire.

"Hold on, hold on, there's something I want ya to know. I have friends," he said before snapping his fingers, signaling that they could come out of hiding now.

Thing is, they didn't come.

"I said, _I have friends!_"

Still nothing.

"Think he's, uh, sweated enough?" Leo asked while Mikey and Carmen were chuckling.

"Just a bit longer," Carmen said, still chuckling.

"Hello? Friends? Remember?" Casey called again, and you could tell from his voice that he thought that he was left behind.

Carmen sighed, "Okay, let's help the poor guy out."

The five ninja then leapt from their hiding spot and charged for the cowboy goons as they were shooting at Casey. Leo sliced off the ends of a couple guns before landing on the ground while Carmen grabbed her kusari-gama and used the blade-end of it to do just as Leo had done and used the chain to smack some of the goons across the face, knocking most of them out cold.

As soon as Casey joined the fight, he threw a bunch of hockey sticks their way and the five ninja proceeded to help in a slightly different manner.

Super-slam hockey style.

As one of the larger guys was helping his twin up Mikey and Carmen charged for them, Mikey leapt over the one while Carmen used her hockey stick to trip him and send him crashing into a nearby wall before her and Donnie slammed him into the wall again.

Once that one was taken care of Don and Mikey went over to help Leo and Raph with the other one. They each grabbed one of his arms and skated up one of the ramps, sending him crashing right beside the helicopter. Carmen then saw the guy's hat and hit it with her hockey stick, sending it flying in the air before it landed right beside his head.

Casey cheered before he saw the older man was trying to get away, but reached a dead end. Casey cornered him and knocked the man's gun out of his hand before smacking him across the face and sending him sliding into one of the nets, setting the buzzer off.

"Super-Slam hockey! It's the best!" Casey cheered.

* * *

Then the six of them left the goons in the ice rink just before the cops got there, meeting Rachael, Mona, and Destiny where they were hiding.

"Thanks guys, saving the Golden Puck meant a lot to me," Casey said while they watched the cops take those cowboys away.

"Forget about it Case," Raph replied.

"Yeah man, what are friends for?" Carmen said while she grabbed Donnie's hand.

"But check out the final score," Don added.

"Ninja Turtles and friends, 17." Leo said.

"Texas ya-hoos, zip." Raph added.

"I never did get any pie, where was that stinkin' pie anyway?" Mikey asked as they all started back for home.

Rachael chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll make a pie when we get back home."

"Does that mean we get some?" Mona asked with hopeful eyes.

"Totally," Carmen said with a smile. "You're family too."

"Really?" Mona and Destiny asked in unison.

"Of course you are," Rachael replied.

"Yes! Let's get some pie then!" Mona cheered, causing everyone else to smile.


	50. Rogue in the House part 1

_**Everything Changes**_

The three teens followed their mistress into the hidden chamber behind the main room of their master. Upon reaching their master's resting place, they all bowed their heads as they brought their hands together.

"You summoned us master?" Karai questioned.

"I did, my recuperation is finally at an end. The worms have done their work. At long last the time has arrived for my resurrection," Oroku told his loyal followers as the liquid drained from the container he was resting inside as his platform came up from underneath him as to provide support and help him to move about.

The four foot ninja bowed their heads again, "Yes master."

Karai then walked over to their master and placed him in his new body, already dressed in the Shredder's outfit. He then proceeded to turn his body on and close the compartment that hid his true form from everyone.

"And so I stand before the world reborn," the Shredder stated as he overlooked his followers. "But we have little time to waste. The Utroms who hunted me and their accursed human guardians may have gone but they will return in greater numbers. We must be ready." He added as he led everyone out of the hidden room.

"Unfortunately my lord we are not ready," Karai responded.

"What?" Shredder exclaimed.

Maxline stepped forward, "Many of your followers were destroyed in the futile war for control over New York."

Shredder then looked over at Jewels, whose head was hung in shame.

"Seems you were not able to handle your position, perhaps I shall give the position to your brother."

"No my lord, I promise I will not fail you again. The elite guard refused to listen to me due to my age." Jewels responded, looking up again.

However, Jewels' pleas went unheard due to the fact that Hun had entered the room.

"Though that may be true Maxline, what we lack in numbers we make up for in strength and loyalty." Hun said as he bowed before the Shredder.

"Master, it's good to see you back in action, and if you will allow me I'd like to show you what we've been working on."

"No need to worry Hun, I can show the master what progress we have made over the past months," Maxline said as she led everyone to the laboratory.

* * *

As soon as the six of them reached the lab Hun once again took over, much to Maxline's disapproval.

"First Master Shredder, I have a little welcome back present that I hope you will enjoy. May I reintroduce you to Baxter Stockman." Hun said as he motioned towards a brain floating inside a jar.

"This is Baxter Stockman? Huh, you've lost weight," Shredder stated as he looked unto the container.

"Of course it's me, look around you. Do you think this facility would have been possible without my genius? These imbeciles working for you have the technical savvy of ameba." Baxter ranted, clueless to the fact that the facility could have run without his aid, perhaps not quite as efficient though, but James was one who helped Baxter with the project.

"And you have been very naughty Stockman, betraying me once too often. You should have quit while you were, ahead." Shredder said before letting out a dark laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh Shredder," Baxter started to say before Hun turned a dial until Baxter's voice could no longer be heard.

"One of the greatest benefits of having Baxter Stockman in this state," Hun said as he reached for something in one of his pockets, "Allow me to demonstrate how the good doctor was induced to hand over so much of his information."

Just then, Hun pressed a button on the remote and Stockman was electrocuted.

Karai stepped forward, "Master, where is the honor here? This misery should be put to an end, not prolonged."

Shredder turned to face her, "Do not presume to question me Karai. Stockman is the perfect example of what happens to those that betray me. Is that clear?"

"Yes master, a perfect example," Hun agreed. "Now if I may show you your new army."

Hun then led Shredder and everyone else to another part of the lab.

Maxline then stepped forward, silently taking charge again.

"These are our latest and most deadly weapons to date. They are called the Foot-Mechs." Maxline said as she motioned to a nearby solider to shed some light on their newest innovation. As the lights turned on they showed several robotic bodies.

"As you already know the Utrom exo-suits have unimaginable strength and reflexes. These nine Foot-Mechs are an advanced technology based on these exo-suits and upgraded with weapons. From this command center they will be completely under your control to do with what you wish."

"Nine? Why only nine?" Shredder questioned.

James then stepped forward, "You see Master these Foot-Mechs are constructed around an Utrom bio-chip that we do not have the means in which to create or replicate it. We were only able to find nine of these bio-chips amongst what the Utroms left behind after their departure."

"But we assure you master, nine is more than enough. No one else on Earth has this sort of technology." Jewels added once her brother was finished speaking. "Once these two are completed they will be perfect reproductions of the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of England. And I believe that you will enjoy this third one over here."

Then another light turned on and showed that the other Mech was an identical match of the rat master of those turtles. It leapt from its position on the platform and onto the ground as a metal slab with an image of a turtle was lowered from the ceiling.

"Foot-Mech, destroy," Jewels ordered.

The Foot-Mech then charged for the metal slab and proceeded to punch and kick it multiple times, leaving numerous dents in the metal before stepping back and bowing.

"It is perfect," Shredder said as the room suddenly shook.

Karai stepped forward, "We have arrived my lord."

"Good, let us test these new Foot-Mechs. Send this one out to hunt the turtles, find their hiding place and destroy them, once and for all." Shredder ordered.

"Right away master, once the final touches are in place we will send it out into the sewers," Jewels said before bowing.

* * *

"Whoo! All right!" Carmen cheered as she drove a sewer-slider down the sewer with Donnie sitting right behind her. When she glanced over, she saw that Raph was speeding ahead of her.

"Oh no you don't!" she said with a smile as she sped forward, but then suddenly Raph stopped.

"Hey Raph, what's with the hold up?" Mikey asked as everyone else came to a stop.

"It can't be," Rachael stated as she looked over Mikey's shoulder.

"What? What is it?" Jalena asked from where she was sitting behind Leo.

"A Triceraton?" Mikey questioned.

"A Triceraton, here?" Leo repeated as everyone aside from Jalena grabbed their weapons and hopped off their sewer sliders.

"You don't think it's an invasion do you?" Mikey stated.

"I doubt it," Carmen replied.

The Triceraton shook his head.

"Enemy sighted, enemy engaged," he said as he started to charge for Don's sewer slider and smash it into the ground while Rachael kept Jalena behind her, just in case.

"Um, what's up with that?" Mikey questioned as everyone watched with confused expressions while the Triceraton stopped beating the Sewer Slider, got down on his knees, and started to cough.

"It's the air, his breather mask is cracked. He's breathing our air and it's affecting his brain. The Triceraton home world has an atmosphere of nitrogen and sulfur remember? Our oxygen must be making him delusional." Donnie explained as the Triceraton rose.

"Sirs, Triceraton trouper, serial number XJ4 reporting for duty sirs," the Triceraton said through gasps for air as he saluted.

Carmen returned the salute, "He thinks were some Triceraton officers."

"What should we do?" Don asked.

Rachael then walked over with Jalena, "We should help him."

"Are you crazy?" Raph questioned. "So he can tear us limb from limb?"

Leo then held up a hand and walked forward, "At ease solider, situation report."

The Triceraton then relaxed, "Must complete mission sir."

"And what mission is that solider?"

"Must capture Fugitoid at all costs sir. My squad was perusing target when we were caught in energy beam, transported to coordinates unfamiliar to this solider. Engaged Federation forces also tracking Fugitoid and in heat of Battle became separated from my unit. Target not captured, unable to reconnect with squad, and lost weapon sir. Request permission to terminate self for disgrace for failure of mission sir."

"What? Oh, wait no. I mean, the, uh, the Fugitoid mission was a success. You are to be commended for your, uh, survival skills," Leo hastily said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," the Triceraton said, still gasping for breath.

"We gotta help the poor guy," Rachael said.

"Maybe we can rig up a temporary breather from one of the nitrogen fuel enhancer tanks on the Shell Sled." Don said as he walked over to his demolished Shell Sled.

"Hey, hold on. Are you nuts? If horn head here gets a clear head he might realize we're the enemy and wipe us out." Raph told the two brains.

"But we gotta help him. He's hurt big bro," Jalena said as she looked at Raph with her wide baby blue eyes. "It's what's right."

"Lena's right, we gotta do what's right," Rachael said as she grabbed the makeshift breather her and Donnie made as she walked over to the Triceraton. "Here you go, I don't know how much it will help but you should be able to breathe easier now."

"Thank you ma'am," the Triceraton replied after a few deep breaths.

"My children, my children."

Jalena then turned to face the voice and then ran towards it, "Daddy! Are you okay?"

"An intruder in our lair, it was attacked. You must take me back, defend our home," Master Splinter managed to say before he fell to the ground.

"Master Splinter!"

"Sensei!"

"Daddy!"

The seven of them then ran over towards Splinter. Leo and Don helped him up out of the water.

"He's hurt pretty bad, he's barley breathing, and he's cold," Don said while supporting Splinter.

"What do we do?" Jalena asked as she gripped Rachael's pant leg.

"We're going to do what we're told. We're going back to the lair-" Leo started to say.

"And I'm gonna kick the shell out of whoever did this to Master Splinter," Raph said as he ran for his Sewer Sled.

Mikey walked over towards the Triceraton, "What about him? We can't just leave him here."

"Then bring him, but let's go," Leo said as Don helped get Master Splinter onto Leo's sled while Jalena sat behind Leo.

"Solider, follow us!" Mikey ordered.

The Triceraton saluted, "Yes sir."

Then everyone started to speed ahead except for Rachael and Carmen, who decided that they'd run alongside the Triceraton.

Suddenly everyone stopped.

"Eye, what's the hold up?" Carmen asked as she halted.

"What's going on here?" Rachael questioned as she looked ahead of her.

Master Splinter was standing in front of them.

Jalena looked at each of the Splinters, just as confused as everyone else as the turtles got off the sleds.

"Put him down, now," the new Splinter ordered.

"Master Splinter, what is this? What's going on?" Leo questioned the Splinter that was on his sled.

The first Splinter pointed a finger, "That is what attacked me. Destroy it."

"No my sons, he is the imposter. You must believe me, put him down, now," the new Splinter ordered.

Jalena tilted her head, "Daddy?"

The younger blonde then started to walk to the new Splinter, when Carmen realized this she ran out in front of her little sister.

"Lena, stay here," Carmen said as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"But."

"No buts, just listen to me."

Lena nodded, "Okay."

Just then, the Splinter that was with Leonardo sprang up and started to attack them, eyes glowing red. Before it was able to knock everyone out Master Splinter attacked the other Splinter. The two started to go one-on-one.

"We gotta help him!" Carmen ordered as she grabbed her kusari-gama and started to spin the chain.

"Yeah but which him?" Raph questioned.

The two Splinters circled one another until one of them threw a punch at the other, missing his target and hitting the wall instead. He then charged for the other Splinter and sent a well-placed kick to his chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Master Splinter!" Don exclaimed.

The Splinter that was still standing then charged for the teenagers, he quickly sent Leo flying as Rachael backed up with Jalena, trying to make sure the young girl was safe.

All the other ninja attacked the now-obvious imposter but each attack attempt was easily blocked and countered.

"Hey Leo, maybe it's time to send in the reinforcements," Raph said while gesturing to the Triceraton.

Carmen nodded as she faced the Triceraton, "Solider, engage the enemy!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the Triceraton replied before heading towards the imposter while he was engaged in combat with Mikey. He smashed the imposter into the wall and sparks started to fly.

"CJ! It's a robot! Short-circuit it!" Rachael ordered.

Carmen nodded and was about to send a blast of electricity at the imposter but before she could the Triceraton had already destroyed the robot and ripped it in two. He was about to deliver a final blow but Leo stepped in his way.

"Stand down solider, mission accomplished."

"What I wanna know is where did robo-Splinter come from and who sent it?" Raph asked.

"It does not matter, whoever they are I will not stand by while they use my likeness to attack my family. We must strike back immediately!"

Carmen shook her head slightly and looked at Raph, "Never seen him so steamed."

"Yeah, I'm kinda enjoying it." Raph responded.

Suddenly everyone saw Jalena run towards Master Splinter.

"Daddy!" the young girl cried as she gave her surrogate father a hug, which was happily returned.

"Hey a remote-control module. If this Splinter was remote-controlled we can trace the signal. You guys stay with the robot, I'll be right back. I need some equipment from my lab." Don said as he got onto his sled.

"Hey, wait for me," Rachael said as she hopped on with her brother. "CJ, take Lena to April's."

Carmen nodded, "Right away sis."

"Thanks, be right back," Rachael replied as Don sped off.

Carmen sighed, "I can't believe I didn't notice that it was a robot. I should have noticed it earlier."

Splinter walked over, Jalena still at his side, and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You are still learning how to use your abilities my daughter."

"I still should have known, even Lena knew it was you."

Mikey sat down next to her, "Come on chicka, don't worry about it. Next time I know you'll do just fine."

Carmen shrugged before standing up, "Yeah, I guess so. Come on Lena, let's go to April's."

Lena crossed her arms, "But I wanna help!"

Carmen kneeled down so that she was at eye-level with her sister, "It's too dangerous for you. We gotta make sure you stay safe."

Jalena looked at Master Splinter, "Daddy, can I go? Please?"

"Your sister is right Jalena; it is far too dangerous for a girl your age."

Jalena started to pout as her baby-blue eyes went wide, "But you even said I was getting better."

Splinter sighed slightly, "You are improving but I cannot put you in that sort of danger. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Jalena replied with a sigh.

Mikey then walked over, "Hey squirt. If you're good at April's I promise we'll all do something that you wanna do."

Jalena's eyes lit up, "Really big bro?"

Mikey nodded, "Really, really. So you'll go to April's?"

The blonde nodded.

Carmen smiled as she grabbed the young girl's hand, "Good. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Soon everyone had returned and the two brains brought along a few of their gadgets.

"Wa-la! A direction-finder," Don said as he held the device.

"Really? That's what you call it?" Carmen asked Rachael.

The aquatic shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else."

Don examined the screen on the device, "It seems to be pointing, that way." he said before speeding off on his sled with Carmen and was followed by Mikey with Rachael and Leo in the Sewer Slider with Raph, Splinter, and the Triceraton.

After following the signal for a while everyone reached their location, the docks.

"The signals seem to be coming from that freighter," Rachael stated after looking at the device.

"So then it was the Foot that sent that Splinter-robot on us," Raph concluded.

"But Karai leads the Foot now and she gave us her word the Foot would leave us alone," Leo stated.

"We can't be too sure about that Leo, Karai might have left for Japan by now and left Jewels or even Maxline in charge. Though I would have to guess it would be Jewels since I doubt Maxline would go against her master's orders but Jewels might." Carmen pointed out.

"Something tells me we're going to be really, really outnumbered," Don stated while looking at all of the Foot ninjas surrounding the ship.

"What we need is something to help us even the odds," Raph suggested.

Mikey signaled for the Triceraton to come over, "Guys, meet Zog, the equalizer."

The eight of them we now on the move to a new hiding spot, Donatello passed out headsets to his brothers and sisters.

"Okay, here's the plan we'll go on the ship and see what we're up against." Leo ordered.

"Ready for action sir," Zog said with a salute and caused him to knock a couple boxes over but thankfully Carmen was able to catch them.

"Quiet solider, this is the recon part of the mission, we need stealth," Rachael told Zog firmly.

Zog saluted, "Sorry ma'am, but stealth is not one of my strong points."

"No duh," Raph stated.

"We obviously can't take him in there for recon. Mikey, you stay here and watch Zog. Don, you and Rachael stay here and watch Mikey." Leo ordered.

"Hey," Mikey whined.

"Be ready to move, we'll contact you as soon as we know what the Foot are up to," Leo said before he ran off, followed by Splinter, Raph, and Carmen.

The four ninja were soon able to sneak aboard the ship by way of the ropes that were keeping it at bay. Once on board they had to quietly get rid of the ninja that were guarding the area. Raph was up first, grabbing a ninja and covering his mouth before pulling him away, but the ninja let out a muffled groan that alerted another that Carmen quickly knocked out and hid behind some crates but not without being seen by one ninja. Carmen got into a stance and was about to knock this one out too but Splinter beat her to it, tripping the ninja with his walking stick and knocking him out cold.

Leo then looked around, found a nearby air-vent, and pointed to it, "Looks like our way in."

They all got into the air-vent and started to crawl through it until they reached another vent that reveled a laboratory filled with foot ninja, and the Shredder.

"The Shredder?" Leo said in shock.

"No, not again, not again," Carmen mumbled, shaking her head.

Raph smirked, "I see he still gets his suits at the hardware store."

Leo pointed to one end of the lab, "Look, more robots."

"They are manufacturing deadly assassins, they must be stopped. This facility must be completely and utterly destroyed," Master Splinter said.

Leo turned on his headset, "Don, here's the plan. We need to blow this ship sky-high, to do that we'll have to get it to open waters away from the city. We'll take the bridge and get the ship moving. Mikey, you and Zog cast off the mooring lines and meet us on the bridge. Don, can you and Rachael sink it?"

"_Hey, if I can't think of a way to take out a floating Foot lab that's sitting on top of thousands of gallons of fuel I might as well hang up my tool belt,"_ Don said as he and Rachael ran off, leaving Mikey and Zog behind.

"Good, Rachael, do you think you can use the water to help get the ship away from port faster?" Leo asked.

"_Yeah, piece of cake."

* * *

_

Karai ran into the Shredder's main chamber followed by Maxline, where Hun, Shredder, James, Jewels, and the Elite ninja were.

Karai and Maxline bowed, "Master, we have a security breech. We found several of our guards knocked unconscious."

"Hun, take the Elite and Jewels with you and search the ship, if it is the turtles hold them. I wish to destroy them myself," Shredder ordered as Jewels caught a glimpse of Karai's eyes widening in shock.

"James, go to the dock, see if any of their allies are out there."

James bowed, "Yes Master."

'_She must not be thinking that the Master will honor her little truce,'_ Jewels thought as she bowed to her master and ran off with Hun and the Elite members.

"Is something the matter Karai?" Shredder asked.

Karai shook her head, "No, nothing master."

Maxline bowed, "If you will excuse me I will put the ship on full alert."

Once out of the Shredder's range of hearing Maxline turned to cousin, "You can't possibly be thinking that the master will honor your truce with those turtles do you? If he hears that such a thing was agreed upon while you took charge _and _that you want to honor it, he will not hesitate to get rid of you. We have Japan now; soon he will have to hand over power to either James or Jewels when he departs from this planet. That is when we take control of the Foot. We have been working on this for years cousin, we cannot risk losing the Shredder's trust now. We lose that and we _both_ lose our power both here and in Japan. Understand?"

Karai's eyes narrowed, "I'm fully aware of the plan. You have no such right to talk down to your master in such a manner; you can easily be replaced with one of the many ninja in the ranks at Japan. They will gladly take your spot."

Maxline's lips formed a hard line as she turned around, "Let's get back to work."

* * *

Raph shook his head as they got to the control room.

"Sheesh, all these buttons and not one of them says on."

Suddenly all the lights turned on, and there stood Hun and Jewels.

"Welcome aboard freaks, I'll be your cruise director for the trip and I'm happy to tell you you'll be experiencing pain. Lots and lots of pain," Hun said as Jewels nodded her head, causing four Elite ninja to crash through the windows.

Carmen turned on her headset, "Mike, now would be a good time to bring in the secret weapon."

Nothing.

"Mike, come in, Mike?"


	51. Rogue in the House part 2

_**Everything Changes**_

"Mike! Are you there?" Carmen said into the headset before doing a back flip over the control panel to avoid Jewels' blade.

Jewels smirked, "Looks like your little friend was caught."

Carmen threw the chain-end of her weapon at the blade, hoping to use the chain to pry the sword out of her hands but the redhead easily dodged the strike.

When Carmen looked out of the corner of her eye she saw that two elite ninja were headed for Master Splinter, she tried to go over to help her father but Jewels was blocking her way. The redhead gripped her blade and slashed it through the air at Carmen, who managed to dodge the brunt of the hit but Jewels had managed to graze the blade along her upper arm, a thin line of blood was drawn out.

"We got to get this puppy out to sea!" Leo ordered.

"Don, what's the 4-1-1?" Carmen asked, dodging another attack.

"_We're at the engine room. Rachael is rewiring right now."_ Don responded.

"Kay," the electric responded as she threw her chain once more, this time auctally hitting her target across the face.

Splinter had pulled a lever to start the ship, forcing his walking stick into the panel so the action could not be reversed.

"_Looks like we're getting under way," _Rachael said through the headset.

Just then, the ship jerked, sending everyone in the control room falling to the ground. Carmen quickly regained her footing and threw her chain at the sword Jewels had dropped. She was able to get to it before Jewels could and yanked the chain to bring it towards her. The redhead ran over to her blade and grabbed it before it reached Carmen's hand and pulled it out of the grip of the chain while still holding the chain in her free hand. Carmen pulled with all of her might, sending Jewels crashing to the ground once more, blade still in her grasp as she charged again.

* * *

"There, in half-an-hour this floating hulk is going to be lit up like the fourth of July," Don said after Rachael had finished the rewiring.

Rachael nodded, "We better get to the bridge."

Once the two of them turned a corner, they saw that they were corned by five-foot ninja.

Rachael sighed as she snapped her fans open, "First, let's take out these suckers."

"Guys, there's a problem, as in a major ninja problem,"Don said into his headset as he grabbed his bo staff.

"_Tell me about it,"_ Leo replied.

"Can you tell me where the captain's table is?" Don stated as him and Rachael both attacked the ninja. Don smacked a couple with his bo staff while Rachael unleashed a kick to one's chest that sent him crashing to the ground.

As one of the ninja charged for the blonde and tried to strike at her, he missed and hit a pipe that unleashed a cloud of smoke over the area. By the time the smoke dispersed all the Foot ninja were either unconscious or in no condition to fight.

"Let's go," Rachael said as she started to make her way to the bridge, with Don right behind her.

* * *

While dodging another attack Carmen saw out of the corner of her eye that Master Splinter was fighting against Hun. He appeared to be doing just fine so Carmen turned back to her opponent, but she was gone.

"What the hell?" the electric said while shaking her head, she soon decided to go over and help her brothers with the elite ninja that they were facing.

When she turned to face her brothers, she saw why Jewels had disappeared.

Hun had captured Master Splinter.

Raph glared at the over-sized man, "Hun, if you harm one hair on Master Splinter's body you're gonna wish you were never born."

Carmen nodded in agreement, tightening her grip on her kusari.

"That's big talk for such a puny reptile," Hun replied with a smirk.

Jewels then held out her sword, placing it mere inches from Splinter's neck.

"Drop your weapons if you want the rat to live."

"No my children, do not give up your weapons." Splinter ordered.

Leo sighed, "Master Splinter, I'm sorry."

Then there was a clattering upon the ground as the three ninjas let go of their weapons, wanting to spare their master's life.

"Good boys," Hun said with a smirk across his face.

* * *

"Stockman, Stockman!" Shredder yelled as he entered the lab, flanked on either side by Karai and Maxline.

"No need to shout," Stockman replied as he turned to face the three ninja.

"Stockman, I want this situation under control. I need more warriors, how soon can you have these Foot-Mechs completed?" Shredder questioned.

"Sorry Shredder, but cutting-edge bio-technology takes time."

Shredder held up a small remote, "Then let me give you a little motivation to accelerate the process."

Shredder pressed a button on the remote, sending electricity throughout the container, shocking what was left of Stockman.

"Stop it! Stop!" Stockman cried.

"I'm waiting."

The shocks then stopped as Stockman started to speak again, "Alright, there are four Foot-Mechs which can function. They're incomplete but they'll do the job and we have to world leader Foot-Mechs."

Just then there was a ringing as a foot soldier brought up a screen, revealing Jewels.

"_My lord, we have captured two of the turtles and the rat along with one of the girls. May we finish them?"_ the redhead asked.

"But Master, I promised them their lives. Are we not honor-bound to keep that promise?" Karai questioned.

"Honor-bound?" Shredder asked, seeming to struggle with the very words, "Karai, you must learn that your duty to me is far more important than your honor."

"I, I understand Master," Karai said while slightly bowing her head.

"We shall see Karai for you will be the one to slay the turtles," Shredder said before walking off.

Karai bowed, "Yes my lord."

* * *

Within moments after discarding their weapons, the foot ninja has restrained the four ninja and soon Karai entered the room before shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Leo, it's yer buddy," Raph stated with a slight edge to his voice.

"Leonardo, I, I wish that you had never come to this place. Now it has fallen upon me to slay you all." Karai said as she approached them.

"So much fer yer word of honor," Carmen stated, glaring at the kunoichi.

"I, I am sorry, but I must follow my master's orders," Karai said before drawing her sword.

"Face it bro, she's as bad as the Shredder," Raph told the blue-clad turtle.

"I should have known better than to trust you Karai," Leo said as the kunoichi lifted her sword and was about to deal the finishing blow.

"Wait," Hun said as he walked forward and cut Leo loose, "Let's make this a little more interesting. Now show us what you've got sword-boy." Hun said as he tossed Leonardo's swords towards the turtle, who easily caught them.

"Take her out and I just might let the rat go free," Hun added.

"I can't let you do the Shredder's dirty-work without a fight Karai," Leo said as the two ninja got into fighting stances.

"I am honor-bound to serve him," she replied as they started to circle one another.

Soon Leonardo charged for the kunoichi and the duel began.

"If you serve the Shredder then you have no honor."

Karai pushed the turtle back, "You are wrong."

"I was taught that honor, Bushido, means everything to a true warrior," Leo said while dodging an attack, quickly striking the kunoichi and sending her to the ground. "I was raised to live by that code. Can you do that? Can you live with honor?" he said while sheathing his katana. "Show me, here is your chance."

Karai then stood again, lifting her sword to deal the final blow once more but as she lowered the sword, it stopped right above his head before Karai lowered it to the ground, unable to deal the blow.

Hun clapped while laughing, "So the Shredder's little pet doesn't have the guts to do her job." Hun then walked forward, "Move over girly and see how things get done New York style."

As Hun moved towards Leo, the turtle then moved back until there was nowhere else to move.

"Trust me, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me."

Just then, everyone heard a loud banging upon the door and Zog came bursting through, quickly running over and knocking out Hun.

"There's no need to fear Michelangelo's here!" the orange-clad turtle exclaimed as he ran through the door and attack two of the elite ninja.

Soon Don and Rachael came jumping through one of the broken windows. Donatello went straight for an elite ninja while Rachael went for Karai.

Carmen struggled against her bonds as another elite ninja approached them but thankfully, Leonardo came over and cut them all free.

"Thanks bro," Carmen said.

"Alright, for a minute there I thought I was going to have to sit this one out," Raph said while throwing his sais at and elite ninja, pinning him to the wall so Don could swing at him with his bo staff.

Carmen then quickly grabbed her kusari and ran over to help Don with his opponent but before she got there, she saw the Zog was fighting Hun, ramming into him while Hun threw punches at the Triceraton. Hun was soon able to get a kick in and sent Zog crashing into the ground. Hun ripped out a pipe from its position on the wall and threw it at Zog, sending him crashing to the ground once more.

Enraged, Zog grabbed Hun and used all of his might to throw the man over the edge of the ship, crashing into the waves below.

Rachael quickly paused her fighting and looked at her cousin, knowing that she was outnumbered.

"I have failed my master."

Splinter then walked forward, "It is alright, you could not do your duty because t went against your honor."

When Carmen glanced around she noticed that Jewels wasn't there anymore, she had vanished.

"Uh, guys, we've got about five minutes before this ship buys a one-way ticket to the bottom of the ocean," Don announced.

"We better get going then," Rachael added.

"Zog! We're moving out!" Mikey told the Triceraton.

"Sir, yes sir!" Zog replied while following the seven ninja out of the bridge.

After turning a corner, Carmen finally knew where Jewels was.

She went to get the Shredder.

"Well, well, quite an assemblage, a rat, four turtles, two girls, and a Triceraton if I'm not mistaken." Shredder stated once he got a sight of the eight of them.

"Shredder! I guess I should have known we'd meet again," Leo exclaimed.

Shredder gave a slight nod, "Yes, but I think this will be the last time."

Jewels then signaled for one of the Foot-Mechs that were also with the Shredder to step forward, it shot at Raph and sent him crashing into a nearby structure.

The two groups then charged for one another, while running Carmen saw that one of the robots was aiming for Raph. Just as it shot, Carmen threw up a force field to deflect the hit, preventing it from reaching the red-clad turtle.

Rachael was making sure that she could keep an eye on Master Splinter while she fought, just in case something happened she would be right there. Snapping her tessen open she started to slice at the robot that she was up against, but the material was only showing scratches and nothing much more than that.

Just then, Zog appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed the robot that Rachael was facing, easily making the robot helpless in his grasp as it flailed around. The Triceraton ripped the robot in two but the upper half was using its arms to move about. Rachael then lifted some water out of the sea, the territory of Poseidon, and as she wrapped the water around the robot she froze it, binding the machine and preventing its movement. Then the aquatic quickly disposed it into the waters below, silently sending a protective barrier around it so the electricity would not harm the nearby beings.

On the other side of the open space Carmen was fighting side-by-side with Raph against the robot that had shot him just when Carmen heard a girlish shriek that could only come from Mikey. Quickly looking over she saw that the robot was shocking his body as it was holding on for dear life to stop from plummeting to the depths below. The electric then focused on the surge of energy and halted it, allowing Mikey to kick the robot into the sea below.

"Federation Scum! You will learn to bow down before the might of the Triceraton Republic!" Zog exclaimed as he threw punches at a nearby robot, though most of those strikes were not able to connect with his target. While this was occurring Rachael was only a dozen meters away fighting her own adversary but soon a massive explosion rang through the air and the aquatic's head snapped to face the noise. Her eyes were met with the sight of a multitude of explosions as the ground beneath her feet gave out, sending her and everyone else crashing to the level below, where a fire was starting to burn.

Carmen shook her head quickly as she leapt to her feet. While standing up she saw that Donnie was trapped under a metal support beam and was struggling to break free from the restriction. Calling out his name, the electric ran over and proceeded to help her boyfriend out from underneath the beam.

She helped him get back onto his feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." The purple-clad turtle said as he managed to regain his footing. "Guys! We've got two and a half minutes before this place is about a thousand feet underwater!"

"You small-brained terrapin, look what you've done to my lab!"

The two ninjas then turned around to face the voice and their brown eyes landed on a hovering jar filled with a clear liquid and a brain that had one eye remaining.

"Stockman?" Carmen questioned, looking slightly confused, "Is that you?"

Stockman then responded by slamming his brain against the container, making Carmen flinch slightly as Donnie walked towards the container.

Just then the brunette saw out of the corner of her eye that Mikey was been caught by one of the robots and was being pulled towards three saw blades that were protruding from his chest. She quickly ran over, kusari in hand, and quickly sliced the chain in half, freeing Mikey from the robot's grasp before sending a burst of energy towards the machine, sending it falling back into the fire behind it.

"That'll teach ya to keep your claws to yourself," Mikey said while rubbing at his now-freed shoulder.

Carmen groaned, "Yeah, and I hadda teach it that lesson."

Soon everyone had managed to regroup around Donnie, who was seeming rather worried.

"Uh-oh, guys we have less than a minute to get out of here." Rachael explained.

After that warning, everyone started to make a run for an escape, but suddenly their way out was blocked by a figure jumping out from the flames.

"Come on, do you _not_ know how ta die?" Carmen complained, drawing her weapon out.

Shredder laughed, "This is the end, you will never get off this ship alive!"

"This Federation worm is mine!" Zog stated as he began to charge for the Shredder. They both ran to each other and once they were in arm's reach punches started to get thrown. It was not looking very favorable for Zog as he grabbed a metal beam and charged again, swinging the object at his opponent and knocking him to the ground. He swung the beam again, intending to crush the body that lie before him.

"Victory!" Zog cheered as he turned around. A look of pride on his face, a look that quickly disappeared after he was struck on the back by the Shredder's blade, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Triceraton fool, all who oppose me are fated to perish. You mutant scum should know that better than anyone," Shredder said as he began to advance towards the turtles as they all drew their weapons, ready for a fight.

"I have tolerated you turtles for far too long!"

Suddenly Shredder was lifted up off the ground by Zog who started to crush the body that he held in his arms.

"Sirs, tell them Zog fought bravely for his comrades, for the Republic, for victory!" the Triceraton exclaimed as he leapt into the fire, sacrificing himself in order to save them.

Rachael's green eyes went wide, "Zog!"

"We have to save 'im!" Raph exclaimed as he tried to go forward, but was prevented by Don.

"It's too late, he's gone." The purple-clad turtle said as his brother still struggled.

"My children, he has given us our lives. We must not dishonor his brave sacrifice." Splinter said as she ship started to shake again, reminding everyone that it was about to sink.

"Come on, let's go," Leo ordered as the seven of them all broke out in a run in an effort to get off the ship in time with Carmen bringing up the rear, just in case.

Mere seconds after they jumped over the edge of the ship and dived below the depths of the water below them did the explosions begin. They had all just barely made it in time.

* * *

"You know it was a real honor having Zog as one of us," Leo said, breaking the silence the hung among all of them as they sat on the dock.

Rachael nodded, resting her head on Mike's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her small waist.

"Yeah, he was a great fighter," Carmen said while looking out at the sea.

Just then, the electric felt someone grab her arm, turning around she saw that it was Donnie.

"Come on CJ, let's go home."


	52. April's Artifact

_**Everything Changes**_

"I can't thank you guys enough; if it wasn't for you I might never have been able to reopen the shop." April said while turning from what she was doing.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for us you would still have the first shop.

Francesca walked over, box of goods in hand. "I am still very sorry that my men and I were unable to reach here in time all those months ago."

"Don't worry about it Franny," Rachael said from where she was sweeping, "It wasn't your fault, sides everyone was fine."

"Big sis, what are ya talkin' about?" Jalena questioned, tilting her head to the side as a few strands of blonde curls fell out of her ponytail.

Carmen patted the young girl's head, "It's nothin' sweetie, it happened way before we met you."

Jalena nodded, "Okay, but what's Mikey doing?" she said while pointing.

Rachael then looked in the direction her little sister pointed at and saw that Mike had somehow gotten ink on his fingers and wiped them off on a _white_ suit. Crossing her arms playfully as she walked over just in time for the orange-clad turtle to know that he was caught she took some water from a nearby bucket and was able to clean the ink away from the strands of the fabric, leaving no evidence that was Mike just did happened.

She kissed him on the cheek before shaking her head, "Sweetie, please don't wipe your hands off on this very priceless and rather pricy suit okay?"

Carmen shook her head and smiled, "I can't believe Cardea had to babysit her sister again. I swear one of these times we might have ta drag her out of her apartment so she can see what she's missin'."

Francesca nodded, "I'm sure that she'll be free one of these days."

As all of them kept working, it was becoming evident that the weapons all the ninjas carried on them were starting to get in the way, bumping into various things and almost breaking a few items.

April groaned, "That's it, weapons children!"

"But, what if the Foot attack? Or the, Girl Scouts?" Mikey whined as everyone started to hand over their weapons.

"You can survive without your weapons for one day," April said as she placed them all in a box and walked over to the girls, who placed most of their weapons in storage.

The redheaded woman raised an eyebrow at Carmen, "Excuse me, I said all."

Carmen sighed as she lifted up her pant leg, showing that she had a dagger hidden under it. Taking it off her leg, she reluctantly placed it inside the box with a thud.

"Thank you," April said with a small smile.

"I guess that's mother's intuition for you sis," Rachael said with a chuckle as April turned to face her, causing her chuckling to cease.

"Don't think that I forgot you missy," the redhead said while holding out the box as Francesca put a few small knives into the box.

"But..." Rachael stammered. "My things aren't in the way."

April shook her head, "Doesn't matter, weapons."

Rachael sighed as she dropped the small bag that she had on her shoulder, she normally carried it with her at this time of night; inside it had smoke bombs, a dagger, and her tessen.

Taking the box of weapons with her, April walked behind the glass counter and grabbed a portrait that was sitting on the ground, propped up against the wall.

"At last, the O'Neil family portrait can assume its rightful place once again."

"Who's the guy next to your dad?" Leo questioned.

April pointed at said man, "Him? That's my Uncle Augie, August O'Neil. He was a real character, a head for figures and a heart for adventure. He used to disappear for months on end, traveling the world. We wouldn't hear a word from him, and then, suddenly he'd just show up out of the blue with a suitcase full of trinkets and a million stories from his travels. Then one day, he just disappeared for good."

Suddenly an animalistic roar that could only have come from Raph pierced through the air in the room.

"You wanna piece of me you little garbage-eating maggot!"

Since Raph had moved his attention to the fly that was hovering around his face, Casey was left with the rather heavy suit of armor. Due to the weight, he started to stumble backwards and he was about to crash right into a cabinet filled with priceless china, but thankfully, Carmen was able to put a force field in between Casey and the breakables.

"I hate bugs!" Raph groaned after slamming the door.

April groaned with frustration, "You two! Away from the breakables! Garbage detail now!"

While watching this Jalena started to laugh at Raph and Casey's misfortune as Carmen got up.

"I'll help, make sure they don't try to run away." she said while grabbing a box filled with trash and going out the back exit to the dumpster with Casey.

Raph stopped at the door and turned to April, who had started sweeping again.

"What is this stuff?" the red-clad turtle asked.

"Just a bunch of junk that got damaged in the fire," she replied.

Raph then started to dig through the box out of sheer curiosity and ended up lifting something that appeared to still be intact out. "Woah, this still looks good."

April then walked over and once she saw the item in the red-clad turtle's hand her green eyes widened in shock, "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed before picking it up and cleaning it off.

Jalena scampered over to see what was going on, "What's that?"

"It's a puzzle-cube that used to belong to my uncle; I can't believe that it survived the fire." April replied, still cleaning the puzzle-cube as the turtles, Francesca, and Rachael gathered around.

Suddenly a green light filled the room and everything just seemed to vanish.

* * *

Before the blink of an eye, everyone had crash-landed on a pile of leaves and branches.

"Where are we?" April questioned.

"Sure don't look like midtown," Raph stated as he stood up.

"Or even Earth," Rachael added as she helped Jalena get on her feet.

As Francesca got out of the brush, she saw that some vines caught April's pants and she was struggling to free herself.

"Don't pull; you'll just make it worse. Here, let me," the redhead said with a smile as she held out her hand and suddenly the vines loosened, letting the older redhead go free.

April smiled with gratitude, "Thanks, I always forget that you're one of them. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Francesca chuckled, "Don't worry about it; I never really get a chance to use them due to the concrete surroundings of home."

"So, you think some Utrom clown hit the wrong switch on his Transmat?" Mikey questioned.

"I doubt it babe," Rachael replied. "This felt different than the Transmat, this was like a shift but the Transmat was like a whoosh-type of thing."

Don nodded in agreement with the blonde, "If I had to guess I'd say that puzzle-cube acts as some kind of dimensional gate-way."

Jalena tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"Yeah, you lost me," Mikey added, rubbing his head.

Francesca walked over, "Wouldn't that have to do with how multiple dimensions could exist in the same space, due to the fact that the particles that make up everything are really just empty space."

Don nodded, "Yeah, but only if the atoms in the different dimensions are vibrating at different frequencies."

Mikey groaned, "I get it, I get it! You three are making my head buzz!"

Jalena grabbed her head as well, "Yeah, mine too."

"It's not just you Mikey, I hear it too," April said, picking up Jalena as she ran over to her.

"We all hear it," Leo added.

Raph groaned as he bent down to grab a branch, "Great, more bugs. Show yourself you lousy little gnat!"

Jalena then pointed, "Raphie..."

"You might need a bigger fly swatter," Leo said, pointing in the same direction as Jalena.

Raph looked up, "Oh crap."

Suddenly everyone saw that huge hornet-looking creatures were now coming at them. The turtles were throwing rocks while Francesca and Rachael sent vines and water vines, respectively, in the bug's direction to try and either capture it or scare it off, but it wasn't working. The large hornet flew right at them, soaring right above their heads.

"Raph! Look out!" April exclaimed, seeing that the hornet was now headed for the red-clad turtle.

The hornet used its hind legs to grab Raph as it soared into the air once more, but before the hotheaded turtle got too far from the ground Donnie managed to grab Raph's legs in an attempt to free his brother. Despite the extra weight, the hornet still flew higher into the air, taking the two turtles with it.

"Oh sure," Mikey stated before taking on a high-pitched voice, "_You can survive without your weapons for one day._"

Francesca turned to face everyone, instantly going into leader-mode. "Well we will not just stand here. Come on, we're following that hornet." She said, turning away to follow the flight pattern of the huge hornet, with everyone else following right behind her.

As the six of them trailed the hornet, Rachael saw that Donnie suddenly swung up and kicked the hornet, instantly causing it to loosen its grip on Raph, which sent the two turtles plummeting towards the ground.

Jalena gasped slightly, baby blues filled with worry as she clung tighter to Leonardo, who was now carrying her on his shell.

As they kept running forward, they soon came upon Donnie, just as he smacked shell-first into the ground beneath him.

"Don!" Mikey exclaimed, "You alright bro?"

"Where's Raph?" April asked and was met with the simple response of Don lifting his arms and shakily pointing at Raphael, who at that moment was clinging to a tree branch… or more precisely, was bound to it by more of those vines that seemed to cover the place.

"Did I mention how much I hate bugs?" the red-clad turtle retorted.

Within moments, Francesca was able to manipulate the vines into wrapping around Raph's wrists and gently lowered him to the ground. "Yes, I believe that you have."

"Hey bro, you okay?" Rachael asked as she assisted Mikey in helping the brainy-turtle get back onto his feet.

Don nodded before pointing back in the direction that the hornet flew, "I spotted some kind of tree-house down the river a ways, we should check it out. Maybe someone can tell us more about where we are."

"You guys up for it?" Mikey questioned.

Raph sighed as he walked over, quickly being met up with Jalena as she ran over to her brother, the curls that were pulled back bouncing up and down. "Fine, but no more flying."

* * *

"This is it guys," Donnie said after everyone managed to set their feet on dry land again, with their newly-made weapons at their sides, they even decided to give Jalena a four-foot branch to use as a bo staff just in case the need arose during their time here, which hopefully would be very short.

Mikey cupped a hand around his mouth, "Hello! Anybody home?" he called out, sending his voice bouncing around the empty space that surrounding them, showing just how abandoned this place must be.

"Maybe termites?" Leo suggested as everyone proceeded forward in order to get a better look at the structure that lied before them.

"If there's anything like that over-grown flying cockroach I don't wanna know about it," Raph said, shaking his head, repulsed merely by the thought of that huge insect.

April then started to climb up the rope ladder that would lead her to the tree-house.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" the red-clad turtle questioned.

"I'm not afraid of bugs, tough-guy," April said with a slight smirk as she climbed higher up the ladder, soon being followed by everyone else.

"Don't be scared bro, Jungle Girl will protect you!" Mikey teased, receiving a giggle from the nine-year old that was clung to his back.

"Is Raphie scared?" she teased along with Mikey, giggling again.

"Hey, I ain't scared of nothin'!" he paused, "I just hate bugs."

Mikey smirked, "You mean like that one crawling up your back right now?"

Raph suddenly seemed shocked as his right hand darted to reach behind his shell, "What? Where?"

"Gotcha!" both Mikey and Jalena called in unison, sending them both into fits of giggles, only furthering Raph's frustration.

Raph then swung back, sending the rope ladder smacking into Mikey. It was the quickest way he thought of to hit the prankster without accidently hitting Lena, while it was becoming evident to everyone that the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl was taking on the prankster ways of the orange-clad turtle, it was also evident that she was starting to sound more and more like Raph each day. Slowly but surely getting his rough, Brooklyn accent, making a very huge contrast to the happy-go-lucky girl that she is, but it somehow fit the girl.

"Hey!" the orange-clad turtle exclaimed as Lena started chuckling again while the turtle started to climb up the ladder behind his older brother.

Rachael shook her head slightly as she overheard what was occurring on down below her. Stepping onto the balcony that the ladder was connected to, she followed Francesca into the small one-room loft. Various holes decorated the ceiling while an assortment of items, namely pieces of what seemed to be a bed sheet and scraps of paper with some mathematical equations and algorithms scribbled on them, helped to cover the wood floor along with a nice thick coat of dust. On one side of the rectangular room stood a simple table all alone, while the other side contained a hammock in poor condition and a shelf in which a variety of things could be placed. It was simple, only bearing what would be needed for basic survival, well, save for the notebook that sat on the lonely table…

"Can't say much for the décor," Michelangelo stated while observing his new surroundings, "but it's got great ventilation." He said while directing attention at the damaged ceiling above.

Walking over to the table, April gasped suddenly as her hand quickly reached for a compass that was attached to a thin but seemingly strong chain. The item has a very similar design to the puzzle-cube that sent all of them to this place.

"This was my Uncle Augie's," the redhead said while gazing upon the surface of the compass.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked as everyone started to gather around, well that is, everyone but Donnie, who was absorbed with the contents of the worn book that once sat on the same table as the compass.

April nodded, "I'd recognize it anywhere." She flipped it open; showing that in the top circle there was the same picture that April had just hung up in her newly rebuilt antique shop.

After closing it Raphael took a hold of the compass himself, turning to look at the back of it, he found that there was an engraving on there.

"So you'll always find yer way back to us."

"April," Don said while still flipping through the book, Rachael looking over his shoulder. "look at this." He said while handing her the book.

"This is my uncle's handwriting." She observed while taking the book in her hands. "He was here, in this... dimension, or whatever it is. The puzzle-cube must have transported him here just like us." She then turned her attention back to the book, staring to read its contents aloud.

"Day 96, my shelter is barely holding up against the attacking swarm, I fear that this may be my last entry as my life is in constant jeopardy..."

Suddenly a sound that could only be those giant hornets approaching once more split through the air, sending everyone into battle-ready mode, each one of them grabbing their weapons.

"We know that tune," Leonardo said, grabbing his makeshift swords that were made out of two decently sized branches.

"Look sharp guys!" both Francesca and Leonardo called out simultaneously as the giant hornets kept drawing closer to the tree-house.

Raph suddenly grabbed a nearby chair and dashed over towards the window. "Back off scuzball!" he shouted before throwing the chair at one of the nearby hornets, shattering it into pieces.

Don grabbed Raph by the shoulders, "If you make them made they'll just fire their…"

"Stingers!" Rachael finished, just narrowly dodging one of the many stingers that flew inside the tree-house. "Lena! Get behind me!"

Mikey squealed as he dived to the floor, just barely dodging a mass of stingers. "Good one Raph." He looked over at said turtle after getting no response. "Raph?"

The red-clad turtle seemed woozy as he started to tip over. "I… hate… bugs."

Francesca rushed over, quickly inspecting him. "He's been hit. If these hornets are anything like the ones at home he should be fine soon." The redhead said, "But if we can get away I might be able to help him out."

"Look out!" Jalena shrieked, causing everyone to look up just as a hornet crashed through one of the walls of the tree-house.

Mikey quickly grabbed one of his make-shift nunchucks and charged for the intruding hornet, the orange-clad turtle managed to get a few strikes in, sending the oversized annoyance in April's direction. Once the hornet reached her the redhead gripped her spear in both hands and thrust it towards it, but the hornet was able to grab the spear, along with April, and started to fly around. Noticing the elder woman's situation, Leonardo charged and sent a kick to the hornet's face, causing the large insect to drop the spear and April, who managed to land on the floor safely before springing back onto her feet.

The hornet crashed through another wall, leaving a sizable hole in its efforts to escape. At that precise moment though, another hornet created one more hole in the wall as it flew straight for April. Almost without any hesitation, the redhead swung her spear at the hornet as it flew past. Leonardo also tried to attack the bug but when it flew past the blue-clad turtle the speed at which it was flying shattered the wooden swords that he was holding. Within moments though Francesca quickly sent the vines over to the hornet, while making sure Jalena was still standing behind her, and bound the insect with the vegetation. Despite the concentration, Franny was putting into this effort the hornet was starting to free itself. Just moments before the redhead was about to let go and charge for the hornet, Leonardo ran over, two stingers in hand, and slashed at the underside of the hornet. It seemed as if the stingers had the same effect on the hornet as it did on Raph, the bug managed to get free but lazily flew towards Francesca, crashing through the wall behind her as Jalena dove to the floor, and as it lost control of itself, it crashed to the ground below.

Suddenly it appeared that something must have happened to the support system of the tree-house, because the floor began to tilt.

"Abandon tree-house!" Mikey called out before everyone started to make a run for a nearby tree branch. Leonardo managed to grab Raphael while Francesca grabbed Jalena before she ran for safety.

Once everyone had managed to get onto the branch, they each managed to find their own way down to ground. Donnie, Mikey, and Rachael were even able to take out a few hornets along the way.

* * *

As night fell, everyone settled around a fire that Rachael had managed to start, while waiting for the red-clad turtle to regain mobility.

Suddenly Francesca heard a rustle not too far away. Upon looking up, she saw that Raphael had finally awoken and was rubbing his head, no doubt suffering from a headache due to the recent events.

"Feeling back to your old self?" Leonardo asked while tending to the fire.

Raph groaned, rubbing his right bicep. "Bugs… Bugs. Must. Pay!" stated the red-clad turtle, seeming to be rather annoyed.

"Definitely back to his old self," Mikey said with a grin before Rachael shushed them.

The blonde shook her head, stroking a sleeping Jalena's hair. "Keep it down guys; she needs her rest… poor thing…" Rachael sighed, still stroking her younger sister's blonde curls, which had fallen out of the ponytail a few hours ago now laid in her lap, shining still in the dim light that the nearby fire was providing all of them.

Everyone said their apologies as April turned to face the group.

"Guys, I found something, or my uncle did anyway." She said while pointing at the book. "There's a temple, somewhere to the northeast. Here, listen: Day 130, I followed the river until I came upon a grey-stone temple. Deep within a chamber, at the center of the pyramid, was a large puzzle-cube. Identical in shape and form to the device that transported me to this savage realm, it may be my only way home. If I can just determine how to correctly position the cube." The redhead paused before going onto another section. "Day 145, I believe that I've finally cracked the secret of the puzzle-cube. Unfortunately, since my first journey to the pyramid the giant hornets have begun constructing their nest on the side of the structure. The journey will be dangerous but I must try to reach the cube, I leave behind this journal and my compass pendent, should any other poor soul end up in this infernal place. Heaven help you, heaven help you all." April said, finishing the last entry of the journal. "That's all he wrote, the rest is just calculations."

Don took the book from April and began to examine the contents as Rachael gently handed Jalena over to Francesca to also get a look at the book. Even though she was also known as one of the smarter ones of the lair, Rachael always preferred mathematics to science any day, always looking to study Trigonometry or Calculus to Biology or Anatomy. She understood everything science-related that Donnie would talk to her about sure but it didn't have the same thrill to her as solving a complex equation or working with algorithms and matrices.

"Looks like your uncle was trying to deifier the cube mathematically," Don pointed out as Rachael grabbed the book to get a better look at its contents.

April sighed, "We need to get to that temple and figure out what happened to him."

Rachael nodded while fingering through the pages. "If we can piece together his notes, we might be able to program the puzzle-cube to send us home."

"Then it's settled, we head out for the temple first thing in the morning." Leo stated.

"Okay, me, Don, and Franny will try to piece this together then." Rachael said, not being able to take her emerald green eyes away from the page. August's work impressed her, she hoped that she might be able to talk with him about how he did all this work, it fascinated her.

* * *

"You're uncle's calculations indicate a logarithmic correlation in an otherwise caustic deviation," Rachael pointed out, going over once more what they had figured out last night.

April's face beamed. "Of course! The algorithms follow a variation on Fibonacci sequence."

Don nodded, "Exactly."

"Do you guys come with subtitles?" Mikey questioned, scratching his head.

Rachael giggled before lightly kissing her turtle. "Don't worry babe, I can translate for you."

"Guys! Look!" Leonardo exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the temple. Once everyone laid eyes on it, they saw the giant hornet's nest attached to the side, just as the journal said it was.

"What I wouldn't give fer a can of bug spray," Raph said, spreading his arms wide to emphasize his point, "a really big one."

"I think I know how we can get past them," Don told the rest of the group before breaking out in a sprint, jumping into the muddy water below.

Francesca snapped her fingers, "That's brilliant Donatello!" Within moments, the redhead had followed the purple-clad turtle into the muddy water before emerging from the surface, covered head-to-toe while trying to hide a slight look of disgust on her face. She hated it but knew that it had to be done.

Donnie nodded before looking up at everyone, "Hornets and other wasps have a strong sense of smell, we need to disguise our scent.

"Ewww!" Jalena cried while pinching her nose shut.

"Do we hafta disguise them that bad?" Mikey questioned, trying to wave the stench away with his hand.

Just then, April dived into the river... although her surfacing was a bit dramatic as everyone, except Jalena, followed her lead.

Rachael sighed while looking up at her little sister. "Sweetie, come on in."

"Yeah, the water's great!" Mikey said with a chuckle.

Jalena just stood there, "But…"

"No buts missy. Come on, it's not that deep." Rachael coaxed.

"Come on li'l bit, listen to yer sister. If you do I'll take ya fer a ride on my bike when we get home." Raph said with a grin on his face.

Jalena's baby blues lit up, "Really? Ya mean it?"

Raph chuckled, "Sure do."

"Alright!" she cheered, quickly hopping into the muddy water, coming up with her curls now matted down with the weight of the mud but the smile on her face was untarnished as Raph let the girl hop onto his back.

Rachael chuckled, thankful that Raph had managed to get Lena into the murky water as they proceeded towards the temple. The closer that they got to the temple though, the more dense the hornet population became. Thankfully, due to the mud covering everyone, the hornets paid no mind to any of them as they approached the temple.

"I hope this is worth having Mikey down-wind," Donnie stated, showing his displeasure by waving the air in the front of his face away, getting a small chuckle from Jalena as she clung to Raphael.

Just then, a mass of hornets came out of the temple… and left all of them alone, quickly flying past them on their way to whatever destination they needed to go to.

Rachael let out a sigh of relief, "Good, it worked."

Once they had all entered the temple everyone's eyes went wide as they gazed upon the sight before them. Dozens of cocoons lined the walls and the ceiling of the first chamber.

"They tunneled their nest right into the temple…" Francesca mused, her violet eyes taking in every detail before her with wonder… if only she could study it, but maybe some things were just meant to be mysteries.

"So, how come no one's mindin' the eggs?" Mikey asked, his makeshift 'chucks in hand.

Rachael shook her head, "Baby, these aren't eggs."

"They're pupi, second-stage development." Donnie said, walking over to one of the cocoons. "And from the looks of them, I'll say that they're nearly fully formed adults."

"Weapons ready," Leo ordered as everyone tightened their grip on their weapon.

Looking over, Francesca saw that Jalena was shaking slightly, with her makeshift bo staff in hand.

"Sweetie, you alright?"

Jalena nodded, "Y-yeah."

Francesca nodded, knowing that the young girl was just trying to keep up a brave front; she was inexperienced in combat except for what little sparring she was able to do with her brothers and sisters. It was understandable that she was nervous, being thrust right into a combat situation like this.

Rachael looked over at her turtle worriedly as he spun his 'chucks around, "Mikey, sweetie, be careful. We don't want those stones to…"

As the orange-clad turtle looked over at the blonde one of the stones that he had attached to the ends of his 'chucks flew off, smacking right into one of the cocoons, leaving a tear in it. Suddenly all the other cocoons started to shake around as hornets started to exit the cocoons.

"…fly off."

Leonardo gave a stern look to his little brother, "Nice one Mikey."

"Everyone! Move!" Francesca ordered as she started to make her way to another chamber in the temple, everyone else right behind the redhead as the hornets escaped their confines and started to go after the party.

Jalena screeched, as the turtles halted.

"Alright stink bugs! This time it's personal!" Raphael yelled before charging for the hornets, with his brothers not far behind his advances, even April followed while Francesca and Rachael stayed behind in order to ensure Jalena's safety. Each of the teenage girls battle-ready as a small swarm of hornets broke away from the main group and headed straight for them.

"Guys!" Rachael yelled, starting to back up towards the large circular door that served as the entrance to another chamber. She and Francesca quickly entered the room and soon the turtles and April had followed their lead, managing to shut the heavy door behind them before any of the hornets could have managed to get through the opening.

Donnie sighed with relief as everyone else took a quick break in order to catch their breath. Looking deeper into the chamber the eight of them saw that by sheer luck they had managed to end up in the same chamber that the large puzzle-cube resided in.

Mikey stood up, "There it is, our ticket home."

Everyone slowly advanced towards the puzzle-cube, still cautious of their surroundings just in case there was a large hornet in the chamber with them. Once she reached the cube, April found a piece of rolled up paper on the ground beside her and picked it up.

"It's Uncle Augie's handwriting, so he did make it here."

Francesca looked at the cube, face slightly scrunched up. "Huh, the settings here don't correspond with what your uncle wrote…"

Leonardo walked over to the redhead as she inspected the cube before standing up and scraping her red locks into a ponytail, wiping some of the mud off her forehead as she did so.

"Maybe something happened when he was setting the coordinates," Leo mused as he looked back at his brainy brother.

The purple-clad turtle nodded, "Maybe, but wherever he was sent it wasn't home."

Suddenly a noise rumbled throughout the large chamber, instantly putting everyone's guard up. Their hands now not far from grabbing their weapons should the need suddenly arise… which they all knew that it would.

Raph groaned, "You hadda ask."

Within moments a very large figure started to approach them, it was in fact another hornet…

"It's the queen…" Donnie stated as everyone grabbed their weapons, still keeping Jalena as far away from any danger as they could.

"I don't care if it's Queen Latifa; you guys need to get that cube fired up!" Mikey said, grabbing his 'chucks and heading straight for the queen in order to by the brains of their group some time.

Francesca looked over at Rachael, "I'm going to help, you don't need four people here." The redhead then ran towards the queen hornet, her spear at the ready along with some of the surrounding vines. She couldn't pass up a chance to use her abilities for once.

Once she managed to reach the queen Mikey quickly dodged the hornet's stinger just before it managed to hit him. The hornet was not deterred from her attack missing as she kept striking at the orange-clad turtle again and again before it finally managed to strike the turtle, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Mikey!" Rachael called out, having seen the events that just transpired.

Francesca looked back quickly before holding one of her hands up and suddenly the vegetation around her sprung to life as a few vines reached out to grab Mikey's unconscious form from the ground. Placing him only a few mere feet away from the cube, where Jalena rushed over to make sure her older brother was alright, being that it was the only thing she would have been permitted to do.

Before she knew it Leonardo had joined in on the fight, Francesca quickly rushed to his side so she could aid him in any way possible.

She looked the blue-clad turtle in the eye, "Leonardo, let me handle this. Even if it does strike me I'll be unaffected, it is the wisest choice."

"While that may be true I can subdue him," Leo said while holding up his stingers that he managed to get from their last encounter with the hornets.

Francesca chuckled before both of them had to flip back to avoid an attack from the hornet. "Okay, well then you should… Leo!"

Looking over Francesca saw that the turtle had not managed to get out of the way of the stinger in time. Now the blue-clad turtle was lying on the ground, passed out. The redhead quickly rushed over to his side to check out the wound, it was on his upper left arm but it wasn't deep. It was just enough for the turtle though to pass out, before thinking about it the redhead managed to grab the stingers that Leonardo had off the ground, she charged for the hornet, sliding under her underside and slashing at her. Back on her feet, Francesca saw that the hornet was still fighting, though the redhead knew that she managed to strike the queen it must not have been deep enough for the stinger to affect her. The queen starting attacking her, attempting to slash the girl with its stingers just as it had done with the two turtles that came before her.

Jumping back to avoid one of the stingers Franny stumbled ever so slightly, but it was just enough for the hornet to slash at her arm. Just like she thought, the stinger didn't have the same effect on her as it did with everyone else, however due to her weaker skin the hornet managed to get deeper with the cut and blood had started to seep out of the wound. Francesca knew that she had to get back over to Leo soon and try to subdue this beast as best as she could.

She started to retreat in the direction of Leonardo, while on her way there April suddenly appeared and once Francesca passed her the older redhead threw her spear at the hornet, hitting it right in its throat. The blow managed to send the hornet falling back onto the hard, cold floor behind it.

"Guys! It's time to go!" Donnie yelled.

Within moments, Francesca had managed to drag Leo back to the puzzle-cube where Mikey was already placed. A bright light filled the entire room as they got closer. Suddenly, the queen hornet got back up and started to fly towards them, it seemed as if she was going to be able to get every single one of them. Jalena screamed…

Then everything disappeared.

* * *

Carmen scrunched up her face, "What died in here?"

"Woah! We're gone two seconds and suddenly everyone's covered in crud." Casey stated as Carmen ran over to Donnie.

She placed a hand on the purple-clad turtle's shoulder, "Sweetie, what happened ta ya?"

"It's a long story CJ, but first can we clean up? I feel kinda nasty over here." Rachael said with a grin, wiping some mud off her face.

Within a couple hours, everyone had managed to get cleaned up, much to Francesca's enjoyment, and were now relaxing in April's living room.

Carmen sat on her turtle's lap and kissed his forehead before turning to face everyone else. "I can't believe that I was left out of this while short stuff over there gotta have all the fun." She said with a chuckle while patting Jalena's towel-covered head.

"It wasn't that much fun," Lena said with a small yawn as she placed her head in Leo's lap.

Francesca smiled as she watched the blonde start to take a nap in the blue-clad turtle's lap. She thought it was the cutest thing ever. The redhead was even surprised at how comfortable with the event the turtle was, most guys she knew might start to get fidgety or would try to find some way to get the child to place his or her head on a pillow.

"So, uh, let me get this straight, you defeated the giant hornet queen?" Casey said after April finished telling the story of their adventure. "All by yerself?"

Carmen smiled and snuggled closer to Donnie, "That's my mom fer ya."

"Like I said, something about that place just brought out the jungle-girl in me." April stated before looking down at the compass-pendent. "Not that I'm in a big hurry to go back there."

Rachael sighed, placing her head on Mikey's shoulder. "Yeah, same here. I like my TV and junk food… but if we do I'm bringing bug spray."


End file.
